KND: Universe
by DC2030
Summary: This isn't really much of a new story, it's basically a collection of all the stories written so far in my KND: Universe series. From Sixth Age all the way to the end. AN: Curently going through massive revisions because I left a few things out and to keep everything in chronological order.
1. KND: Universe

**AN: So, I've been thinking. My entire series of stories isn't exactly easy for readers to just 'jump into', you know. I think I've spent nearly an entire year on the series, but most likely an entire year before I decided to make previous stories I made canon in the series. So, I've decided to bring all of the stories together, in the chronological order that they take place in the series. **

**(I've noticed I've been using 'I've' a lot. I've really got to stop that before that becomes too repetitive.)**

**The chapters from every story will be unaltered except for one or two. Main reason for that is so the stories, or chapters whichever you'd prefer, can keep the kind of feel they had when they first published. **

**For some stories, mostly 'Crutch' and 'Agenda', they may be altered themselves in order to keep in order to keep…(the word escapes me)…in 'line' with events. These two stories stand out more as because they were created in order to give an origin to a specific character for Gamewizard2008's series. Also, if you like my stuff, check his out it's friging spectacular. **

**Sixth Age does not fit that category because it was intended to be a stand-alone story that somehow, someway, I figured out how to wedge it into the series. **

**Now, rather than waste more of your time with this boring Author's Note, I would like to thank you for choosing this to read and hope that you have as good of a time reading this collection as I did writing them. **

**Depthcharge2030 out. **

**(Huh...that may or may not have been the first time I've ever reffered to myself by my Penname on FF...I'll have to change that.)**


	2. Sixth Age: Hushed Casket

******Yes, I know I should be working on Out of Mind, but I felt I should at least do these characters some justice before their appearences in the Out of Mind universe, and what better way than this. **

* * *

**5 Years Before Operation: Z.E.R.O.**

"Tell me Icarus, how long do you think you can get away with this?" a teenager wearing a baseball cap asked uneasily.

"Not long dear boy" the Adult responded. The Adult unsheathed his sword from his Cain and pointed it at the teenager's throat. "I am aware of this so called Kids Next Door, and that you yourself are a member despite your age." The adult needed no conformation, this was about the third teen spy he'd caught this week, and the most successful out of them all. "Now tell me, how long do you expect to live?"

"Depends, how long do you think it'll be before the KND stop your demented pla-" Before he could finish his sentence, the teenager was slashed across his throat and he bled out instantly.

"How pitiful" the adult muttered as the teen's body collapsed onto the metal floor. "Technician report" the Adult called to a lab coat wearing henchmen.

"He managed to transmit quite a bit of data but not anything that'll lead them to our secret base" the Technician answered nervously.

"Well then" the Adult began "I want the machine online in five days, and Technician."

"Yes sir?"

"Send a letter to this boy's family; tell them that he died while interning at one of our factories."

"Which factory sir?"

"Use your imagination."

* * *

**Moon Base, Same Exact Time**

"Sir we've lost contact with our teen operative" a girl with coffee mug goggles called out to a boy with a pot over his head.

"Again?" the boy asked dully. This was the third operative this week.

"Yes sir, the former Numbuh 343, Marty Clark, but just before the feed was cut he transmitted us a few pictures."

"Display images now" the boy commanded. The images then appeared on a huge screen for everyone to see. "Tell me Numbuh 7127…what are those?" the boy pointed to the vague images of pillars and machinery.

"I don't know sir, but whatever they are they were worth silencing our teen operatives" the girl said sadly.

"Numbuh 7127, I want our operatives last transmission tracked ASA Now" the boy commanded from his chair.

"Yes sir."

"Numbuh 5252 put together a strike force comprised of veterans not any of our new operatives, they aren't ready for this kind of mission."

"It'll be tough to find so Sixth Agers at a time like this" a boy with a buzz cut complained.

"Just do it Numbuh 5252!"

"Sir I've got the location where our operative transmitted the images!" Numbuh 7127 smirked with pride.

"Good job Quin, Jefferies what about you?" the boy with the pot over his head asked.

"I got quite a few but who do you want?"

"All of them."

"All of them sir?"

"Yes Jefferies…all of them."

* * *

*Beep*

*Beep*

"This is horrible timing" a boy with black curly hair muttered as he picked up the communicator. "This is Numbuh 1772 of Sector Q over."

"_Numbuh 1772, Numbuh 100 has called an emergency meeting and requests you and your Sector to be there" _Numbuh 5252 said over the caller end of the line.

"Yeah Jefferies this is a really bad time" Numbuh 1772 said as he held on to his seat for dear life.

"_Why…?"_ Numbuh 5252 asked.

Numbuh 1772 was about to answer just as another laser bolt struck the 2x4 helicopter. Numbuh 1772 poked his head out of the helicopter to see a flying Moose chasing them. "He's still following us!"

"I know, I know, sheesh!" the pilot yelled from the pilot seat. "Don't worry guys I know some maneuvers, we'll lose him!" The helicopter then slowly drifted towards the right, avoiding some laser blasts.

"…Really?" Numbuh 1772 asked disbelievingly "All you did was drift lazily to the right!"

"Yes and now we aren't getting shot as much, now can one of you shoot that Moose!" the pilot yelled.

"Don't worry I got him!" a boy with dirty blond hair yelled. He positioned the 2x4 helicopters on board turret toward the Moose and pulled the trigger. "Get slagged you salt licker!" The boy shot wildly at the Moose who simply turned intangible. "Whoa…that's a new one."

"Wait what happened?" a roundish boy with glasses asked his friend.

"Looks like our old friend The Moose picked up a new trick" the blond said in his attempt at a Canadian accent.

"Whelp that's just great." The boy took out a pair of silver pipe like gauntlets and quickly put them on. "Cover your ears; I'm going to give this moose one painful head ache!"

The boys' team mates did as they were told and covered their ears. The boy raised his arms in the direction of The Moose and tapped his palms. The gauntlets then sent out a high harmonic pitch, causing The Moose to go crazy and fly away from the operatives. The boy the deactivated his sonic gauntlets and set them aside.

"Well that was fun" Numbuh 1772 said sarcastically.

"That Moose hates me and I don't know why!" the blond spoke up from his position at the helicopters turret.

"A lot of things hate you Koda and just one of those things happened to be a super powered Moose with a vendetta" the pilot let out a laugh from his team mate's misfortune.

Numbuh 1772 shook his head before speaking, "Numbuh 5252 just called…apparently we're wanted on the Moon Base, something very urgent."

"We'll stop by the tree house and grab a S.C.A.M.P.E.R., the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. wasn't meant for space travel" the pilot pointed out the teams' transportation situation.

"My thoughts exactly, make it happen Numbuh 414!"

"Seriously Mario, we all know each other, we don't have to call each other by our codenames" the round boy stated.

"I'll stop the moment you give up the piano Numbuh 112!"

"Never!"

"Then that's your answer" Mario said as the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. drew ever so closer to the Sector Q tree house.


	3. Sixth Age: Rally The Troops

**Chapter 2 is more set up and more of Numbuh 100 talking...and how I believe he was during his time as an operative.**

* * *

**KND Moon Base, Two Hours Later**

"Ah the Moon Base" Numbuh 414 took in a deep breath and then exhaled "nothing like processed air to increase the adrenaline."

"Man it's been some time since we were last here" Numbuh 112 said with a slight smile.

"Well, well look what we got here" a girl with a British accent said catching the four youths attention. "It's more Sixth Agers, probably here for early decommissioning."

"Well ain't it Numbuh 501, tell me, how is it that people understand you with that thick accent of yours?" Numbuh 414 retorted.

"What a sad excuse for an insult, its old folks like you that disgrace the KND."

"Hey! We're kids just like you; the only difference is that we respect our comrades!" Numbuh 134 said getting into the battle of words.

"Well then you're just going to have to respect me more then, now that I am now head of decommissioning I out rank you" Numbuh 501 smirked.

"How the heck did you go from just graduating to being the head of decommissioning?" Numbuh 414 franticly shouted.

"When you're the best, you're the best" Numbuh 501 said slyly "Now get off my Moon Base you old timers!"

"Your Moon Base Numbuh 501?" a new voice entered catching everyone by surprise.

"Oh, Numbuh 7127 uhh…I can explain-"

"Stow it Mary, Sector Q is here on important business under Numbuh 100's direct orders" the red head with coffee mug goggles practically ordered. "Now if Sector Q would come along, everyone is waiting on you guys." Numbuh 7127 walked off, followed by Sector Q and leaving a fuming Numbuh 501.

"Thanks Quin, I'm pretty sure Dillon or Koda would've wound up getting us all decommissioned" Numbuh 1772 said to Numbuh 7127.

"No thanks necessary…especially because you guys traveled all this way for a suicide mission" Quin said the last part under her breath as they reached the assembly hall.

"Wait…what was that last part?" Numbuh 1772 asked a bit hesitantly.

"Trust me, you'll find out." Quin opened the door to the assembly hall and motioned for Sector Q to enter. "Ladies first Mario."

"Ha, ha very funny Quin" Mario let out a humorless laugh as he and his team mates entered the auditorium. Mario then stopped in his tracks as he took in the number of people sitting in the aisles. "We aren't the only people Numbuh 100 called in…are we?"

"Nope" Quin said flashing Mario a smile "now will you find some seats, I'm needed by Numbuh 100's side."

"Yes ma'am" Mario said returning the smile. Quin then departed to the stage as Sector Q began to fill the back left row.

"You ever going to ask her out or something cause ships can only wait so long man" Numbuh 414 said to Mario.

"Wait…what?" Mario asked, puzzled by his friends comment.

"Eh, you'll figure it out sooner or later" Numbuh 414 waved it off just as Numbuh 100 stepped up to the podium, Numbuh 5252 and Quin by his sides.

"My fellow operatives, my fellow comrades, my fellow Sixth Agers, you all must be wondering why you all have been called in today?" Numbuh 100 said clearly into the microphone.

"Is it about how Numbuh 1337 mysteriously disappeared and the Numbuh 501 is now in charge of the decommissioning squad?" Numbuh 134 asked the current Supreme Leader.

"Um… actually no, but I assure you that is being looked into. Over the course of the last month, our undercover operatives looking into Icarus Corp, the up and coming adult goods manufacturer have gone missing, one by one." At the last part of the sentence, Numbuh 100 and everyone else with in the assembly hall bowed their heads in respect before continuing on.

"Exactly two hours ago, in the Nevada desert, the former Numbuh 343 transmitted sixteen images consisting images of the CEO of Icarus Corp, Jonah Icarus holding blue prints to an unknown machine. The other images possessed, what we believe, entry points to some sort of factory." Numbuh 100 paused to look at the various faces of all of the boys and girls waiting for him to give them the order to go down to Nevada and kick some adult butt.

"We have no clue why our operative would send us these images, unless there was a reason for it." Numerous operatives nodded with Numbuh 100's logic. "Until we have an exact clue on what we are dealing with, we will send in an eight man team, comprised of willing volunteers." Numbuh 100 didn't need to say another word. He knew every operative in the room. Each one was ready to jump off the moon and come back with leprechaun gold if he ordered them too.

Every single hand was raised. Every single operative stepped out of their seats and proudly raised their hands to take on such an assignment.

Numbuh 100 already knew who to pick, he just didn't want it to be against their will. "Will everyone besides Sectors Q, T and Numbuh 283 please sit down in your seats. As much as I'd like to send you all, this mission depends on a small strike force to succeed." With that, all but eight operatives sat down. "But remain on alert boys and girls for the moment you will be called upon to join in the fun of a good old fashion game kick the adult.

Numbuh 100 then pumped his fist into the air and shouted, "Kids Next Door Rules!"

Every operative then stood back up and saluted their supreme leader and repeated his words. "Kids Next Door Rules!"

"Everyone but you lucky eight are dismissed!"

Soon the large number of kids thinned as they left the hall through its numerous exits, till only the eight operatives called out earlier remained. Numbuh 100 then signaled for them to join him on the stage along with Numbuh's 5252 and 7127.

"I'm sure you all don't know one another that well, but you were all chosen for a reason. Your mission is to enter the factory and find out what has happened to our operatives and if able, figure out what that machine is" Numbuh 100 said to the eight operatives, getting nods of acknowledgement from each one. "Numbuh 283, you are in charge of the mission" Numbuh 100 then handed Mario a USB drive, "Everything that we know so far is on that drive, good luck to you all."

"We won't let you down sir" Numbuh 283 saluted the current Supreme Leader and walked off, followed by the rest of the mish mashed team of Sectors.


	4. Sixth Age: Meet The Crew

**Well I've been suffering major writers block to the point where it effects my every day life style, so this chapter is just to show you who's who and set up the next chapter...sooooo...review plz.**

* * *

**Somewhere in the Nevada Dessert, Three Hours Later**

"I hate S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s" Numbuh 414 muttered under his breath as he piloted said air craft.

"Save your anger for the enemy Numbuh 414, no need to take it out on our means of transportation" Numbuh 283 said, easily calming Numbuh 414.

"Just saying, the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. is cooler, it has character, it has seat warmers, it also has-"

"It's a blasted helicopter you idiot" a female voice cut off Numbuh 414's rant "S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s have the KND seal of approval, unlike your unlicensed piece of junk."

"Wow, the first words that come out of your mouth are insults, Texan hospitality my rump."

"Why you little-"

"Pardon Numbuh 368, she's used to being the one in the pilot seat, not the other way around" a boy with no hair on his head cut off his team mate.

Numbuh 414 rolled his eyes at the operatives' use of her code number. "Don't you guys call each other by your names or something, because personally I thought the whole team dynamic revolved around us knowing each other?"

"If you must know I am Kim Young, Numbuh 544 and Leader of Sector T" the bald boy said regretfully as Numbuh 134 tried to hold in laughter "but before you ask, yes I know Kim is a girl's name, my parents thought I was a girl at birth because my sister was born thirty seconds before me."

"Wow…kinda sucks huh?"

"More than you know" Kim then gestured to the two operatives sitting beside him "would you two like to introduce yourselves or should I?"

"I'm Numbuh 368, real name Erika Carter I am Sector T's bowman/pilot" Erika then lifted up a bow and a sack of arrows.

"What about you senior helmet?" Numbuh 134 asked the helmeted boy sitting next to Erika.

"Oh, I'm C. Carmine, Numbuh 720 of Sector T, I'd actually prefer if you call me by my last name sir" the boy said saluting Numbuh 134.

"Noted."

"So who are you guys?" Kim asked Mario.

"I'm Mario Ramsey, Numbuh 1772 and Sector Q's 2x4 Tech Officer, our pilot is Numbuh 414 aka Dillon Simmons, our musical expert beside me is Numbuh 112 aka Edward Flores, and the kid with the bad sense of humor is Numbuh 134 aka Koda Shrives" Mario said introducing his entire team.

"It's a pleasure to work with you all" Kim extended his hand which Mario shook.

"Likewise baldy" Mario said causing Kim to frown.

"Alright guys, according to these pictures" Dillon said while looking over a picture, completely forgetting about flying the ship "we're approaching a cliff exactly one mile away from the factory, who brought their hiking boots?"

Numbuh 283 was about to tell Dillon to stop attempting jokes when the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. began to quickly descend towards the ground. "What the heck!" he yelled as he held onto the captain's chair for dear life.

"Are you even paying attention to what you're doing you idiot!" Erika shouted towards Dillon's direction.

"Trust me; this is what happens when he pilots a S.C.A.M.P.E.R." Edward said calmly as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. stopped its descent two feet of the ground.

"This is your captain speaking; the 414 Express has arrived in nowhere Nevada, please thank your pilot for getting you here safely instead of crashing into a mountain" Dillon said into an imaginary microphone.

"I'd prefer that than work with you" Erika shook her head at Dillon's childish antics.

"This is your captain speaking, pay no mind to the buzz kill, she'll only ruin your day" Dillon said once more into an imaginary microphone.

"Why Numbuh 100 assigned you to this team I will never know" Numbuh 283 muttered as he opened the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s only door. "Alright Dillon remain with the ship just in case we need a quick pick up. Sector Q, you guys will enter through the north east entrance, Sector T you guys will enter through the west entrance."

"What about you Numbuh 283?" Mario asked their team leader.

"I'll look for where these underground caves are and head through them" Numbuh 283 said handing Mario a picture of some caves near the factory. "Good luck to you all" Numbuh 283 said before leaving the group and climbing down the cliff.

"Let's move Sector T" Kim said to Carmine and Erika before following Numbuh 283 down the side of the cliff.

Mario only shook his head, "We're supposed to be a team."

"Well what are we waiting for" Koda said jumping out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and landing on the dry soil of the Nevada desert.

"One day Koda, your eagerness is going to get you mauled by something vicious" Edward said before stepping out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

Mario took in a deep breath. He took out a 2x4 tech sidearm and walked out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. "Let's get to work" he said to his team mates before they made the hazardous climb down the Cliffside.


	5. Sixth Age: Things Get Interesting

**Well my friends...just so you realize the floppy disk was still a main thing at this point in time seeing as this takes place 5 yrs before Z.E.R.O. which would make this like 2001.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Nevada, Mission Clock: 00:45**

"You know what" Koda said as he climbed up a rope "that picture lied to us!" Koda, along with Edward and Mario were currently busy climbing up the north east 'entrance', which in actuality was a wall with a window at the top. "That pictured made it seem so easy!"

"Will you shut up and keep climbing" Mario said barely audible, it may have been night time but if they weren't careful someone might hear them approach.

"I'm almost at the top" Edward said downwards to his teammates. He pulled himself to the window and pulled it open. He entered the factory and ran behind a nearby photo copier. He scanned the room, making sure no one was around. He walked back to the window and gave his team a thumbs up.

Koda nodded and began climbing to the top; when he reached it Edward help pull him in. Mario made it to the top next and was helped through the window by his team.

"Not going to lie" Mario said as he pulled out a communicator "we are really disorganized." Mario then tapped the controls of the communicator, he held it to his ear and spoke aloud, "Numbuh 1772 to Kids Next Door Global Command does anyone read over?"

Mario could hear static in the earpiece before someone answered. "_This is Numbuh 7127, reading you loud and clear Mario, what's the situation over?"_

"The team has split into three groups, really hoping you can help direct us here Quin."

"_I've got little to nothing helpful on Intel…find a computer somewhere, if it is wired into the factory's internet server you should be able to patch me in using the USB cable."_

"We're on Quin" Mario said hanging up, he turned to his teammates and spoke "find a computer but remain hidden, understand?" Edward and Koda nodded in response. "Good, go."

The three KND operatives silently exited the copy room and entered three different rooms in search of a computer. Koda smiled with pride when the room he entered had a computer on a desk in what appeared to be an office. He crept back over to the rooms Edward and Mario were searching and brought them to the office.

"Will this do?" Koda asked Mario who nodded in response. Mario pulled the stationary computer's hard drive away from the desk and plugged the USB in a plug in the back of the hard drive.

"Quin, we good?" Mario said into his communicator.

"_We're green as peas Mario, I'm hacking into the factory's security cameras, in time I should be able to find everyone else" _Quin said from the receiver end "_continue with the primary objective, I'll act as the eye in the sky for you guys."_

"Thanks Quin" Mario said taking an earpiece out of his back pocket and putting it in his ear. Mario synced the earpiece with the communicator and tapped the controls on the side, "Can you hear me alright?"

"_Not crystal clear but good enough."_

"Alright, we'll be in touch" Mario said before ending the call. Mario moved the hard drive back into its proper place. "We may now continue with the mission guys."

"Good" Koda said before running out of the office.

"I hate it when he does that" Edward muttered under his breath before following the eager Numbuh 134.

* * *

"How we look Carmine?" Erika asked her helmeted teammate as they stood atop a cliff near the factory.

Said boy was currently looking through a B.O.N.G.O.S.K.O.P.E., "Well I won't sugar coat it, we've got three guards watching the gate, a couple of watch dogs, four guards on the wall, yep…the entrance is lock downed tighter than a fanny pack."

"Wait…what?" Kim rubbed his bald scalp as he pondered Carmine's statement.

"Ugh…I said our point of entry has too many guys…if only we had another way in without alerting them that we're here" Carmine said dropping the B.O.N.G.O.S.K.O.P.E as he thought of another way in.

Erika only shook her head at her teammate's mannerisms. She then turned to look at the factory. Although she couldn't see every little detail, she could make out the more noticeable points, such as open windows. She took out her bow and an arrow. She tied a cord to the arrow and placed it on her bow. She pulled back the string and aimed downwards towards the factory. When she was sure she'd hit the target she released the string, sending the arrow flying towards the factory, impacting the wall, two inches above a window.

"Wow…nice shot" Kim said admiring Erika's handy work.

"That was nothing" Erika said as she fastened the cord to the ledge "I'm so disoriented from Numbuh 414's flying that I missed that I missed the fly I was aiming at."

* * *

Back at the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., Numbuh 414, Dillon was sitting at the pilots chair staring off into the night sky through the windshield. Not a single trace of happiness on his face.

"Achoo!" the Sector Q pilot sneezed. "Someone better not be talking about me" he said narrowing his eyes in anger.

* * *

"So…who's first?" Carmine asked, only for Erika to throw her bow over the cord and used it to descend down towards the window. "Well…that answers that." Kim then threw his S.C.A.M.P.P. on the cord and descended towards the window. "Great…my turn" Carmine said reluctantly before following his teammates down the line.

Erika came crashing through the window and kicking an adult in the face, knocking him out cold. Erika got off of the adult and looked around; making sure no one was around. "We're clear" she muttered under her breath just as Kim descended through the open window and onto a desk.

"Man that's smarts" he said rubbing his head in pain.

"Where's Carmine?" Erika asked the Sector T leader.

"Right behind m-" Kim said before being cut off by Carmine crashing into him.

"So…what I miss?" the helmet wearing operative asked.

"Not much, I crashed into a glasses wearing adult, knocked him out, and then you crashed into Kim probably knocking him out" Erika said calmly as Kim stirred back to consciousness.

"I'm not out yet" the bald boy said getting back on his feet "now where were we?"

"Looking for some blue prints" Carmine said opening the rooms only door. He poked his head out to see dozens of adults working on an assembly line. "What do they even make here?"

"Who cares" Kim said walking over to a filing cabinet "spread out and find those blue prints."

* * *

Beneath the factory, a tile on the floor fell through and up came Numbuh 283. The operative upholstered his S.P.I.C.E.R. sidearm and leapt behind a bookshelf just as two adults wearing lab coats drew near.

One of the adults stopped by the book shelf and leaned on it. "You think Mr. Icarus is right about this?"

"He must be, anyways he pays the bills" the second adult waved of his friend.

"But he just killed like eight teenagers in the last three weeks…I'm sorry but that's pretty unethical."

"Ethics can eat it, all I care about is getting paid my salary" the second adult said with a chuckle.

"Still, why does he want us to take this disc to processing?" the adult said while taking out a floppy disc in a case.

"Oh something about his master plan" the second adult then snatched the disc out of the others hands and started to walk away "Come on man, the faster we do this the faster we punch out."

*_Thud*_

"Huh?" the second adult turned to see his friend on the floor unconscious. "Ricky?" the adult ran to his friend to check on him, only to be smacked in the back of the head by Numbuh 283. The adult dropped, knocked out cold.

"Thank you" Numbuh 283 said taking the disk out of the adult's hands. He walked over to a nearby computer and inserted the disc into the hard drive. He then quickly skimmed though the files on the disk. His eyes then widened in horror as he realized what the adults were doing.

Numbuh 283 pulled out his communicator and called his team. "This is Numbuh 283 to all operatives, I have a disc with the blueprints on it, mission accomplished lets get out of here!"

"_Where should we meet?" _ Mario asked from his line.

"On the roof, Numbuh 414 I need you to get us now immediate evac we need to get this info to Numbuh 100 now!" Numbuh 283 screamed into his communicator.

"_Cool your shoes Numbuh 283, I' m on my way."_

"Just hurry!" Numbuh 283 then spotted a stair case and immediately ran towards it. "Forget stealth, blow this factory sky high!"

* * *

"_Forget stealth, blow this factory sky high!"_

"Quin, you get that?" Mario said into his earpiece.

"_Yeah I heard him loud in clear, whatever it is you better follow his orders"_ Quin said from her seat back on the Moon Base "_Tell you what, I'm giving you control of the experimental S.P.L.O.R.C.K."_

"And what is a S.P.L.O.R.C.K.?" Mario asked Quin uneasily.

"_It's a giant mustard cannon in space"_ Quin bluntly stated.

"Oh…when did we-?"

"_Classified."_

"I thought so" Mario then turned to Edward "you bring a L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S.?"

"Yeah to write my homework…why?" Edward asked unsure if he wanted to even know.

"We're gonna use it to blow this place up…or at least cover it in mustard."

"I'm sorry I asked" Edward took out his L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S. and handed it to Mario.

"Wait…did Numbuh 283 say the stealth crap is over with?" Koda asked his teammates, earning nods from both of them. Koda then took out a bag of M.A.R.B.L.E.s and a S.C.A.M.P.P. and smiled deviously. "Let's go break something before we leave."

* * *

"Well that sucks we just got here" Erika complained as she and Sector T made their way up to the roof.

"Hey you're the one who just knocked out two guys and tossed another down the stair case, we didn't even get to shoot anything" Carmine said wagging his finger at Erika.

The three operatives then burst through the stairwell door on the roof. "Take up defensive positions behind those air vents!" Kim ordered his team.

Sector T then jumped behind the vents and took out their weapons, full intent on dropping any enemy who came through the stairwell.

The stairwell door then burst open and Sector Q came running, with several guards behind them.

"Koda the bag now!" Mario yelled to his teammate, who gladly tossed the bag full of explosives over his shoulder. The bag of M.A.R.B.L.E.s exploded as soon as it landed on the floor. The explosion created a whole in the roof, causing their pursuers to fall through it.

"Wow…it worked" Koda said genially surprised.

"No time to congratulate ourselves, quick Numbuh 112 the L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S" Mario reminded Edward, who flung open the crude 2x4 lunch box.

"Connected to S.P.L.O.R.C.K., sending it our location now" Edward said to Mario.

"Good, now all we need is for Numbuh 414 to get us out of…wait…where's Numbuh 283?"

As if on cue, Numbuh 283 came running through the stairwell door, stopping just in front of the gigantic hole in the roof separating him from everyone else. He franticly searched for a way across, but to no avail, the roof was now in two with no way across.

"Numbuh 1772 he's right behind me!" Numbuh 283 yelled to the top of his lungs just as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. began its approach to the factory.

"Wait who's behind you?" Mario asked his team leader.

"Jonah Icarus! He's right behind me!" Numbuh 283 franticly took out the floppy disk and threw it at Mario, who caught it expertly "promise me you'll get that to Numbuh 100, and don't look back!"

"Wait what?" Mario asked just as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed on the roof.

"Everyone onboard let's get the H-E double hockey sticks outta here!" Dillon said opening the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s door.

"Wait not without Numbuh 283!" Mario yelled to Dillon.

"Just go I don't know how long I'll be able to hold him!" Numbuh 283 turned around towards the opened stairwell door, only to be impaled by a sword. "Run…" Numbuh 283 said weakly as electricity was pumped through the sword, electrocuting Numbuh 283.

The mix mashed team of sectors could only watch as their leader was tossed down the hole by his attacker, a man around his sixties with a grey beard and two grey pieces of hair sticking up from his head.

"I believe you have something of mine that I want back" the man who they believed to be Jonah Icarus stuck out his hand motioning for Mario to give him the disk.

But then a red dot appeared in front of Mario, snapping him out of his fright. "Everyone in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. now!" Mario yelled to the operatives who had no problem with following his orders.

"Oh how I wish you'd chosen otherwise" Jonah said lifting his cane sword, using it to channel a blast of electricity that missed Mario but grazed Carmine's helmet.

Carmine stumbled onto the ground, only to be picked up by Koda and Edward, who carried him to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Kim and Erika, threw themselves into the shabby camper, while Carmine was thrown in. The members of Sector Q hopped in, closing the S.C.A.M.P.E.R's door behind them.

"Numbuh 414 get us out of here!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Dillon said steering the 2x4 ship away from the roof and taking off into the night sky.

Jonah Icarus looked up into the sky. He shook his head, knowing his plans would have to speed up even further. But then, something caught his eye, a ray of red light, pointing to the ground. He looked to see a lunch box on the ground and it was…beeping.

"Mustard blast in three, two, one, have a nice day" a monotone voice from the lunch box said, causing Icarus' eyes to widen as he looked back up into the sky, to see a barrage of mustard heading straight for his factory.

"Oh well…I have more where this came from" he said jumping off the roof, avoiding the mustard barrage from space that just obliterated the factory.

* * *

"Oh god, thank god I wear a helmet" Carmine said tapping his KND commando helmet.

"What was all that about?" Dillon asked from the pilot seat.

"I don't know…but it had something to do with this" Mario said holding the floppy disk up to his face. "Quickly Numbuh 414, to the Moon Base, and hurry."

"You got it boss" Dillon said activating the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s thrusters, propelling them deeper into space and closer to the Moon Base.


	6. Sixth Age: Insert Witty Joke

**Updation! Yeah it's a real word, it's a noun. So yeah this introduces some characters and me just making fun of events to come...and yeah...that should be my new catch phrase...Blarg isn't bad or anything just it sounds cool...UPDATION!**

* * *

**Somewhere in Nevada**

Jonah Icarus stood before his destroyed factory. Search crews under his employment desperately searched for any survivors from the orbital mustard bombardment. Jonah could only shake his head in disappointment, '_how could kids cause me so much trouble'_ he thought to himself.

"Sir!" a voice far off in the distance called out to Jonah.

Jonah turned to see the Technician running towards him. "What is it Technician?"

"Sir our Search Teams found the two scientists you told to destroy the file in the underground basement, what should we do with them?" the Technician asked from behind his World War II era gas mask.

"Simple" Jonah began "they didn't survive the factory's destruction."

"Ah, yes sir" the Technician said before returning to the Search Crew team leader.

Jonah sighed in frustration as he heard screams of pain and agony coming from where the Technician left too. If he was going to have people killed, they could at least not make a scene out of it.

"So…what is our next plan of action?" a hoarse voice asked Jonah, catching the old man off guard.

"Ah, yes Dino, you scared me" the old electricity wielder said turning to face 'Dino'.

"Sorry Icarus but seeing as the Kids Next Door have successfully taken a disk containing all the info they'll need on us concerns me" Dino said readjusting the sheathed sword on his back, "But it apparently does not seem to concern you the least."

"Kids playing solider do not concern me, but kids with satellites with the power to destroy one of my factories do" Jonah said dead serious "the KND present more of a threat than I realized…I want Project Zeta repurposed immediately, specifically to combat the KND."

"I don't think the board would agree with us utilizing one of our war robot projects be used for killing kids, there is no honor in that" Dino shook his head in disgust.

"Well as of now" Jonah took out a trigger and pulled it "I am the board and my first act as founder of Icarus Corp and only member of its board of executives is to repurpose Project Zeta for combating children, understood?"

"Yes…" Dino bit his lip "I understand."

* * *

**Mission Clock 01:49**

"So what happened?" Dillon asked his teammates.

"Numbuh 283 went up and got stabbed that's what happened!" Erika yelled into Dillon's ear.

Dillon rubbed his ear in pain as Erika walked back to her seat. "Yeah I noticed" the eleven year old operative then turned to face the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s controls. He hit a switch a held a mic to his face. "This is Numbuh 414 calling Kids Next Door Moon Base; do you hear me Moon Base?"

"_This is Numbuh 98.6, I hear you loud and clear Dillon" _came a reply from the Moon Base.

"Clarence, if it wasn't a bother, could I land cause we really need to talk to Numbuh 100" Dillon asked politely.

"_Sure thing, landing bay 13 is your red light; give my regards to the big cheese."_

"You got it Clarence" Dillon replied before hanging up and piloting the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. towards landing bay 13. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s door opened wide for the operatives within to exit and enter the recycled air environment. "You know I wish people would actually follow the 'no farting' policy" Dillon said covering his nose.

"Hey us Sixths can follow rules easily, it's the Sevenths you have to worry about" Kim said slapping the Sector Q pilot on the back "Mario, you have the floppy disk?"

"Of course I do" Mario took out the unmarked disk "It was his last request after all…" at this all operatives, both of Sector T and Q bowed their heads in respect of Numbuh 283.

"He died for this, let's make sure it was worth the sacrifice" Kim said leading the group of seven operatives to an elevator.

* * *

"So as you can see Supreme Leader sir" Numbuh 501 said pointing to a chart "the modifications to the standard 2x4 weapon will help get us off those nasty batteries and keep us to more sufficient resources such as guinea pigs."

"Your claim is good Mary but…" Numbuh 100 trailed off "I'll have to run it by Numbuhs' 7127, 5252, and 274."

"Trust me sir guinea pigs are the way of the present, it's not like there are some other type of living power source we can utilize."

"I'll have to get back to you-" Numbuh 100 said before stopping mid-sentence as seven operatives burst through his office door.

"Numbuh 100" Mario said greeting the current Supreme Leader.

"Ah, Numbuh 1772, Mary would please leave there are important matters I need to attend too." Numbuh 501 nodded to Numbuh 100 and left the office but not before casting a glare at the seven operatives "Thank Zero you guys showed up when you did, Numbuh 501 wouldn't stop asking me to change things, I swear one of these days someone is going to punch her if she doesn't stop acting like…a pit sniffer." Numbuh 100 then noticed the solemn looks on the operatives' faces and that Numbuh 283 wasn't with them. "Where's Numbuh 283?"

"He…he wanted you to see this sir" Mario handed the floppy disk to Numbuh 100 "It…it was his last orders…sir."

Numbuh 100's eyes narrowed as he came to realize what Mario meant. "Who did it?"

"Jonah Icarus himself sir" Kim spoke up.

"Great" Numbuh 100 pressed a switch on his desk, revealing two TV screens on the wall behind him. Each screen showed Numbuhs' 5252 and 7127 at their work stations. Numbuh 100 turned to face the screens and said, "Quin I have a floppy disk here for you that needs to be seen too."

"_I'll be up there in a bit" _Numbuh 7127 said getting up from her chair and disappearing from view.

"Jefferies get all the info on Jonah Icarus you can and transmit it to Sector Q's computer."

"_I'm on it" _Numbuh 5252 said before beginning to search on his computer desk top.

Numbuh 100 then turned back to face the operatives. "I have a new assignment for you seven, and I will understand if you'd like to take some time off to recuperate from the mental scaring."

"Sorry sir" Mario spoke up "but that old fart just killed our assigned team leader and the most beloved operative of all the Sixths…I'm in."

"We're in as well" Edward said motioning to Dillon, Koda and himself.

"As are we" Kim said rubbing his bald scalp as Sector T stood at attention.

"Well then" Numbuh 100 said pulling up his key board "you'll need a new team leader."

"Sorry sir but…" Koda began.

"I think it be best if it just be us seven" Carmine finished for Koda.

"It wouldn't feel right if we had a new guy on this crazy mashed up team" Erika said crossing her arms.

"Then it's settled then" Numbuh 100 said just as Quin entered the room "Quin take this floppy disk and find out what's on it, I want all valuable intel from that disk compiled and on my desk in the next five minutes."

"Yes sir" Quin took the disk and hurried out the door.

"Head back to your tree houses and gather everything you'll need" Numbuh 100 said to the members of Sector T & Q.

"Fine but we are so flying the R.E.H.V.A.N.E." Dillon said rushing out the office.

"The heck is a R.E.H.V.A.N.E.?" Erika asked Carmine who only hunched his shoulders unknowingly.

* * *

**And so you know...**

**R.E.H.V.A.N.E.**

******R**ealistically, **E**vasive, **H**elicopter, **V**erily, **A**ssaults, **N**early, **E**verything


	7. Sixth Age: The Third Party

**UPDATION! If you've read my story 'Ethics' and 'Hunter' you can kina figure out what will become of Jonah, but then again you probably don't think like me.**

* * *

**Unknown Location**

At the peak of midnight, at an unknown place, a swirl of bright blue light engulfed the entire area. The natural wild life turned their heads to look at the unnatural phenomenon before them. A large, metallic being with a red cape stepped through the swirl of light. He grunted before flipping a switch on his belt, causing the bright blue swirl to vanish the same way it came into being.

"Earth?" the metallic being asked itself as it looked around the tree infested area "no doubts about it." The metallic being rotated its gloved servo and flipped another hidden switch. "Death's Head to Dr. Fate, I have arrived at the set time period, no?"

From the communicator like glove, a large amount of static boomed before a mystic old voice responded. "_Yes Death's Head this is your first stop. Your target: Jonah Icarus, the founder and only member of Icarus Corp's board of directors."_

"Soon to be none, yes?" the metallic, robot like being responded.

"_Remember Death's Head_, _you have two opportunities to stop_ _Icarus, but to be safe take him out now before he reappears in the next four years" _the voice on the receiving end of the communicator cautioned.

"Hrn, guarantee of target demise, no?" the robotic being, Death's Head, said swapping out one of his servos with a sniper rifle attachment on his back.

"_Just don't mess up my friend…we don't need a repeat performance of the incident with Minion."_

Death's Head grimaced as he remembered the pain and agony he suffered when he was assimilated by the robot known as Minion, only to be brought back by Dr. Fate. "Lucky shot, luck runs out, no?" Death's Head said hanging up. Death's Head then began his journey out of, what he presumed to be a forest, and towards his target, Jonah Icarus.

* * *

**Sector Q Tree House, Mission Clock 3:43**

"R.E.H.V.A.N.E.?" Mario asked holding a check list and pen in his hands.

"Check" Dillon sounded off as he filled up the fuel tank.

"Experimental 2x4 weapons?"

"Check!" Koda sounded off as he struggled to carry a duffel bag full of weapons to the 2x4 helicopter.

"Snacks and next weeks homework?"

"Check!" Edward said as he stood next to a copy machine that was pumping out three copies of one essay. Edward then waved a backpack full of soda, chips, chocolate, and juice pouches towards Mario.

"Alright" Mario said checking off everything on the list "we're ready." Mario then took out an olive colored, wooden, hand held 2x4 weapon from his back pocket and inserted a pre-chewed gum clip into it. "So now all we need is the green light from Quin and then we go and pick up Sector T."

As if on cue, a huge TV repelled down from the ceiling above and stopped in front of the members of Sector Q. The TV instantly turned on and an image of Quin behind her work space appeared. She appeared unsettled as many operatives around her ran around shouting incoherently. "_Attention Sector Q, we've got a major problem" _Quin said trying her best to stay calm.

"What's going on?" Mario asked as Dillon, Edward and Koda ran over and stood by him.

"_That floppy disk you retrieved had some disturbing…information."_

Mario rose a brow and asked, "How so?"

* * *

**Sector T Tree House, Mission Clock 3:58**

"Get on!" Dillon yelled from the R.E.H.V.A.N.E.'s cockpit.

"Hold your horses!" Erika said as she rubbed her weary "It's almost eleven, I'm too tired for this!"

Kim and Carmine then rushed over to the waiting R.E.H.V.A.N.E., bags of equipment and soda in their arms. "What's going on Numbuh 1772?"

"We'll tell you on the way just get aboard and take a seat" Mario said remaining calm.

Carmine tossed the bags he was carrying to Edward, who placed them beneath the seats. The operative's helmet may have covered his whole face, but everyone could tell how exhausted he was. The boy let out a yawn before climbing onto the 2x4 helicopter and taking a seat next to Erika. "Am I the only one wondering why we're taking a helicopter?"

"He flipped a coin" Dillon said activating the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. "now who's ready for a story?" The R.E.H.V.A.N.E. then began to slowly hover off the ground and took flight into the Texas night sky.

"So what was so important that you rushed us a day ahead of schedule?" Kim asked buckling his seat belt.

Mario's eyes narrowed as he repeated what Quin had told him and his team earlier. "The floppy disk had schematics to a machine but not just any machine."

"Well don't keep us in suspense here what was it?" Erika asked, visibly tired.

"The disk held schematics to what we believe to be a machine that can adultify everything on the planet" Mario said bluntly, earning shocked expressions from the members of Sector T "our mission is to find the exact location of this machine, and then report back to Numbuh 100."

"Well that'll be hard, we don't even know where to start" Kim crossed his arms in defeat.

"No it won't" Edward said holding back from smiling.

"You know where it is?" Carmine asked a bit surprised.

"No, but we do know where we can find out" Edward then nodded to Mario, who picked up where he left off.

"We left a USB back in the factory, before the S.P.L.O.R.K. hit, Quin then managed to hack into the computer, learning that Jonah Icarus' main office is in the main Icarus Corp building in Virginia, there we should be able to learn where the machine is."

"So your saying we go to the enemy's base of operations, we somehow evade detection, get the info, leave without ticking someone off or letting them onto our presence, and then bring the location of the machine back to Numbuh 100…in one night?" Erika asked skeptically.

"You're right… mostly" Dillon said from the pilot seat.

"Oh joy, let me guess there's something else involving a flying moose" Erika said mockingly, only to have Koda huddle into a ball on his seat. "What's wrong with-?"

"Don't ask it's a loooong story" Edward said patting Koda on the back.

"Well…" Kim said taking out a bag of potato chips "we've got time."

* * *

**Icarus Corp Building in Virginia**

"No, no!" Jonah Icarus yelled into his office phone "don't sell to Evil Adult Industries! How many times do I have to tell you Lou? I swear one of these days you'll be stuck working with toilets unless you get your act together!" Jonah then hung up and chucked the phone at his office wall. "It is so hard to find good help these days…" Jonah shook his head in disappointment as the Technician walked in.

"Sir" the Technician saluted his employer "Dino has reported back that Project Zeta has been repurposed to your specifications."

"Good" Jonah said walking to his office window. "Now all we need to do is wait for the next move" he said unaware of the 2x4 helicopter in the distance.

* * *

**You can probably already tell that this story wont feature the hinted characters but...it doesn't hurt to indirectly mention them...or directly, directly works.**


	8. Sixth Age: Robots With Guns

**Updation! Well here's to more rising action and a cliffhanger.**

* * *

**Virginia, Mission Clock 4:27**

The R.E.H.V.A.N.E. descended from the night sky and landed about two miles away from the Icarus Corp building. One by one the operatives departed from the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. Erika took out a B.O.N.G.O.S.K.O.P.E. and held it to her eyes.

"It may be night time, but the building appears to be jumping" Erika said to her team as she inspected the illuminated building from afar "they also have a bunch of guards to top it all off."

"Don't worry" Dillon said walking out of the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. holding a 2x4 weapon half his size in hand "we'll have something for them."

"What in the name of zero is that?" Erika asked a bit terrified. She was terrified of hi flying and now he had a weapon in his hands, this had bad written all over it.

"It isn't exactly street legal…but it's totally awesome" Dillon said lugging the duffle back on his back and holding the weapon by his side.

"Remember Dillon, this is a stealth mission, not a wreck and ruin" Mario said pulling his friend back from his destructive nature.

"Yeah that's my job!" Koda said juggling bags of M.A.R.B.L.E.s.

"Cut the chatter, it's time to get too work" Kim said dead serious. Everyone divided into three teams and then went their separate ways.

* * *

"Why did Kim pair me up with _you_" Erika said disdainfully as she cast her assigned teammate a glare.

"Quit your complaining we have a job to do" Dillon muttered as he and Erika made their way towards the Icarus Corp building. It wasn't long before they reached a hill that was near the building. "This is our entry point" Dillon said dropping the duffle bag on the grassy hill.

"So I'm guessing we'll be entering through the use of my marksmanship?" Erika said taking out her bow and an arrow.

"Be my guess" Dillon then took out a tripod and stabbed it into the ground. Erika handed him a cord which he wrapped around the tripod. "You may fire when ready Madame Nags A lot."

"That better not have thrown off my aim" she said lowered her bow and pulled back the arrow. When she was certain she was going to hit the target, she let go of the string and sent the arrow racing towards the side of the wall. The arrow impaled the side of the building, right above an open window.

"I take it you've done that before" the Sector Q operative said placing his weapon above the cord that now lead to the arrow.

"Yes, on several occasions" Erika smirked.

* * *

"You alright Carmine?" Edward asked the helmeted operative.

"Yeah…just worrying about my brothers" Carmine responded hesitantly.

"How so?" Edward asked as he, Carmine, and Koda sneaked through a couple of bushes.

"They all want to join the KND but…what'll happen if this guy succeeds?"

"He won't" Koda said in a rare serious tone "not while we can stop him." The three operatives then came to a halt as they heard two trucks come to a halt nearby. They then poked their heads through a bush to see a bunch of men unloading crates off the trucks. "Now what can those be?"

* * *

"Tagged" Kim said before dispatching two guards with blow darts.

"Nice job" Mario said taking aim. He pulled the trigger and sent a wad of pre-chewed gum soaring towards a security camera, covering it on impact. "Would you care to go first baldy?"

"Just because I'm bald doesn't give you the right to make fun of it" Kim said walking to the door the two guards were guarding.

"Can't you take a joke? Who knows maybe a bald kid will be the best of us all" Mario thought aloud as Kim severed the alarm to the door.

"An interesting but unlikely thought" Kim said pushing the door open "would you care to enter and possibly be a bullet sponge?"

"Yeah like people actually use bullets in this universe" Mario scoffed as he entered the building followed by Kim.

* * *

Dillon slammed the adult into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Erika caught the adult before he crashed into the floor; she dragged him over to a supply closet and threw him into it. She closed the door and put a chair under the door handle, making almost impossible for the closet to be open from the inside.

Dillon walked to his discarded weapon and hefted it up to his side. "Now where were we, oh yeah that's right, breaking and entering."

"We're lucky no alarm has gone off, especially since you keep smashing people face first into stuff" Erika said slapping Dillon in the back of the head "now come on search one of the computers."

They were in a room with a computer on every desk; luckily nothing was damaged in the scuffle. Erika pulled up a chair and activated one of the computers. Dillon did the same. They both skimmed through each computers files, neither on having anything clue as to where this machine was.

"Ugh! We don't even know what to search for!" Erika slammed her fist onto the desk.

"Will you keep it down" Dillon held his index finger up to his mouth. He then turned his attention back to the computer screen in front of him and cast it a glare that would have made the king of nightmares hide in a dark corner. "I doubt any of these computers would have what we need."

"I agree" Erika said getting up from her seat "I guess we'll need to find Icarus' personal computer to get the info we need."

"Then by all means" Dillon said opening the door leading out of the room "ladies first."

* * *

"Watch the cargo Bill!" an adult yelled to his coworker, who was lifting heavy boxes off one of the trucks. "The boss wanted these prototypes delivered to him in less than thirty minutes, and I'm sure he'd off us all if even one of these things were to break."

"What in the name of zero are in those things" Koda pointed to the crates the men were unloading from the trucks.

"Whatever they are, they can't be good" Carmine said earning acknowledging nods from his teammates.

"Are these the prototypes?" an old man said catching the attention of the three hidden operatives.

"Yes Mr. Icarus, they were repurposed to Mr. McNeil's instruction" the adult in charge responded nervously to Icarus.

"Good, crack one out, I want to see what they can do." The adults dropped one of the crates on the ground and took out a pair of crowbars. They stabbed into the crates and leveled the top, the sides then fall over, revealing a metallic body rolled up into a ball.

"Unit 001 online!" Icarus shouted causing the metal ball to begin moving. As hinges unhinged and limbs sprouted, the ball grew in size as it revealed itself to be a robot, with a blaster firmly attached to its back. "Now Unit 001 acknowledge."

"Unit 001 acknowledges" the robot said from an internal speaker within its metal frame.

"Good, now show us what you can do" Icarus said taking a few steps back.

Unit 001 turned around to face the forest near the building. The blaster attached to its back whined as it unplugged from the robots body. The blaster flipped out and landed in the robots cold yet eager servos. The robot quickly blasted into a nearby tree and then bodies of squirrels and birds fell, landing on the cold dirt floor.

"Excellent" Icarus said clapping his hands. The old and seemingly fragile Icarus waved a hand in front of Unit 001's face plate, "Tell me, how did it execute those wild life without eyes?"

"Well sir" one of the adults spoke up nervously "the robots have built in sonic sensors, allowing them to map out everything around them to the finest detail."

"Excellent, how many of these do we have at the moment?"

"Ten with us now and much, much more being mass produced as we speak" the nervous adult said twitching a little.

"Yes excellent" Icarus said walking off "activate the others and tell them to be on the lookout for children snooping around the facility."

"Wait, do you wish to see what else Project Zeta wishes to offer" the adult asked Icarus nervously.

"No, I have a plan to oversee" Icarus said walking to a waiting helicopter.

"You heard Mr. Icarus" an adult with a the name 'Lou' on a name tag said to the others "he wants these machines up and running and to watch out for kids." The adults then cracked open all of the other crates, revealing nine other robots identical to Unit 001.

"Wait…" Edward began "if those things can map out everything using sound…"

"Units 001 – 010, your orders are to terminate all children within building or its perimeter!"

"Then won't they be able to see us even when we are behind cover?" Carmine finished.

The ten robots then twitched and turned towards the bush Carmine, Edward and Koda were hiding behind. "Terminate all children" Unit 001 said as he and the other nine robots rose their blasters at the bush.

* * *

**BLARG! **


	9. Sixth Age: Duffel Bag of Wonders

**Well i'm sleep deprived so I aint gonna use a catch phrase...also who here besides Gamewizard get the toilenator reference?**

* * *

**Virginia, Mission Clock 4:59**

"Raise the alarm!" an adult yelled.

"Run just run!" Edward yelled as he, Carmine and Koda tried their best to evade laser fire. The three operatives rolled out of the woods and ducked behind one of the trucks. Carmine upholstered his sidearm and let out a burst of mustard, which the robots easily dodged.

"We are so screwed!" Koda yelled as a laser bolt punctured the sides of the truck above Carmine.

"Whew…that was close" Carmine said as he dodged death once more.

Jonah Icarus turned his attention from the waiting helicopter to see how well the robots fought. "Impressive aren't they?" Dino asked stepping out of the helicopter.

"Yes…for robots anyway" Icarus said before walking into the helicopter "Dino, ensure these children are put down, then meet back with us at the island."

"Yes sir" Dino said as the helicopter took off and headed towards an unknown destination. "Well then" Dino turned and began walking towards the operatives. He unsheathed the sword on his back and twirled it in his hand. The sword was unlike any other, the sword was divided into several sections, each one spinning in their own direction. "Shall we end this?"

The hail of laser fire suddenly ceased. The robots froze as their echo location revealed more kids, inside the building.

"Unit's 003, 004, 005 take the ones in the staircase, Unit's 008, 009, 010 take the ones upstairs" Unit 001 ordered. The six robot henchmen nodded and ran towards their assigned targets. "Unit's 002, 006, 007 resume current course of action." The remaining four robots then raised their blasters and resumed shooting at the operatives hiding behind the truck.

* * *

The sound of alarms blazing echoed through the halls of the Icarus Corp building. Erika looked up from a computer screen and turned to Dillon. "By any chance did you-?"

"No" Dillon said cutting her off. He got up from his chair and slung the duffel bag over his shoulder, he then hefted the heavy 2x4 weapon to his side. "Keep searching I've got you covered."

"Yeah, yeah…what does that thing even do?" Erika asked pointing to the weapon in Dillon's hand. The door then burst open as if on cue and three robots with blasters charged into the room.

"You're about to find out" Dillon said lifting the weapon up with both of his arms and pulled the trigger on the side, sending a wad of sharp pencils in a rubber band soaring towards the robots. The wad made contact with the first robot, tearing a hole into its hinged pelvis and causing it to fall on its side.

The two other robots slammed into Dillon, causing him to drop his weapon. One of the robots grasped Dillon's neck and raised him off the ground. The robot then flung Dillon across the room hitting a wall.

The robot on the floor continued to function; it dragged itself towards Erika and grabbed her leg. Erika took the desktop's keyboard and smashed it over the robots head, causing the keyboard to shatter on contact. The robot simply shrugged it off like how it did the wad of pencils and threw Erika from her chair to the other side of the room.

Erika landed next to Dillon as the two robots still walking rose their blasters and took aim. Dillon then took out his duffel bag and unzipped the opening; he pulled out a bag of M.A.R.B.L.E.s and threw it at the two robots.

Before Dillon threw the bag, the robots used their sonar abilities to see the bag and shot it while it was in the air. The bag full of M.A.R.B.L.E.s exploded, leaving nothing on its feet.

* * *

"Slag" Mario muttered as alarms began to ring throughout the building.

"Uh…do you think-?" Kim began before being cut off.

"That Dillon did this? Yes, yes I do" Mario said certain of his friend's involvement.

"Do you have faith in your team at all?" Kim asked not noticing the sound of metal colliding against metal.

"Trust me, if you knew you wouldn't trust Dillon's ability in the field either" Mario said just before noticing the three robots standing behind Kim. Mario quickly raised his weapon and unloaded the entire clip of pre-chewed gum on the three robots. The robots, however, simply continued despite the gum.

The first robot grabbed Kim and flung him down the flight of stairs. Kim landed on his feet expertly and took out his S.C.A.M.P.P. and shot at the robots from behind. Using their echolocation, the robots side stepped the laser blasts. Mario's eyes widened as the blasts came at him. He ducked, letting the laser bolts strike the wall behind him.

"Watch where you're shooting!" Mario waved his fist at Kim.

"My bad, sorry!" Kim apologized before getting punched by one of the robots.

"Get slagged!" Mario yelled before jumping on one of the robots backs. Mario punched the robot in the head causing it to spin. The robot's head came to a halt to face Mario. The robot then grabbed Mario and threw him down the stairs.

Kim got back on his feet and punched the nearest robot in the faceplate. Kim grasped his throbbing hand and yelped in pain as he realized he just hit bare metal. The robot then hit Kim on the side of his head with its blaster, sending the bald operative onto the metal staircase. The robot the rose its blaster and aimed at Kim.

Mario got back on his feet and charged into one of the robots, sending it in front of the other robots line of fire. The robot pulled the trigger and blasted one of its own. Kim then kicked the robot with the blaster in its knee, causing it to tip over and crash on the stairs rendering it nonfunctional.

The last robot standing jumped in front of Mario and punched him in the gut, knocking the air out of the Sector Q operative. Mario held his stomach in pain as the robot held its blaster to his head.

"So I don't miss" the robot said as it began to pull back the trigger. Kim then suddenly got back on his feet and slammed into the robot, causing it to lose its balance and shoot the wall instead of Mario. The robot responded by punching Kim in the face, sending the Sector T operative over the railings and onto the flight of stairs below.

Mario, regaining his breath, grabbed the robot by the back of its head and smashed it into the wall, causing its faceplate to cave in on itself, destroying the artificial intelligence within the brain center. The now deactivated robot slumped against the wall as Mario ran down the stairs to check on Kim.

"Kim you alright man?" Mario asked concerned.

"Yeah…my back is sore though" Kim answered rubbing his back.

"Come on we got a job to do" Mario said pulling Kim to his feet. The two operatives ran up the stairs and read the directory on one of the walls. "Says Icarus' office is on this floor."

"His computer must have what we need" Kim said surely "time to nab and dash." The two KND operatives then entered the twenty-eighth floor in search of Icarus' office.

* * *

Dillon slowly got to his feet and looked around, only to see the robots trapped under a bookcase and a couple of desks. "Times like these make it seem so easy" Dillon said taking a chainsaw out of the duffel bag.

"Hey!" Erika yelled taking Dillon's attention away from the trapped robots "are you going to help me or what!" Erik yelled, trapped under a bookcase.

"Yeah, yeah just give me a second…" Dillon trailed off as he turned to see the robots desperately trying to get away.

"Get me out from this!" Erika yelled once more.

"Fine!" Dillon gave up, dropping the chainsaw on the floor and walked over to Erika. He lifted the desk off of the Sector T bow woman. Erika got back on her feet and punched Dillon across the face. "Ugh! What was that for?"

"You were going to leave me under that so you could rip those robots apart!" Erika exclaimed.

"Hey! You aren't still trapped are you?" Dillon said rubbing his cheek.

Erika held her finger up to Dillon's face about to say something but didn't. "Just be glad you made the right choice" she said, venom in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, so you going to help me chop these robots up or not?" Dillon asked picking up his discarded weapons.

"Sorry but there is a line between sanity and being a sociopath…and I'm on the sane side of the line" Erika said rolling her eyes.

"Fine, watch the exit then" Dillon said walking towards the two trapped robots. Dillon quickly pulled the chainsaw's cord, bringing it to life. Dillon quickly reduced the robots to scrap and shut the chainsaw off.

"You missed one" Erika pointed to the robot that was attempting to crawl away.

"Don't worry" Dillon said taking a makeshift explosive from the duffel bag "I've got something special planned for him."

* * *

"This is messed up!" Carmine exclaimed as he, Koda and Edward hid behind what was left of the truck.

"Dude you got this on your camera?" Koda asked Edward, who pointed to a blinking light on his glasses in response.

"There is no honor in this fight" Dino said as he watched the battle play out "these machines do not even allow them to retaliate, gone are the days of a fair fight." Dino deactivated his weapon and sheathed it. "If I were to engaged them, I would catch them off guard and leave them susceptible from the robots attacks…their deaths would prove the robots dishonorable combat skills…dishonoring me through association."

"Continue current course of action" Unit 001 said as Unit 009 was tossed out of a window, landing in front of the four robots. "Unit 009? What is your operating condition?" Unit 001 asked the damaged robot.

"S-status d-da-amaged" Unit 009 said as a yellow and green pack attached to him began to beep.

"What is that?" Unit 001 asked pointing to the pack attached to Unit 009.

"Wait…is that a-?" Koda asked noticing the pack attached to Unit 009.

"Time for us to run" Edward said running off, dragging Carmine and Koda by their shirt collars.

"Why is it beeping?" Unit 001 asked.

"I have no clue" Unit 002 said before the pack attached to Unit 009 exploded, destroying the robots.

"Well…that was…unexpected" Dino said before looking upward to see two kids looking out the window he assumed Unit 009 was tossed out of. "The Kids Next Door?" he asked himself "of course…who else would aid children in their time of need."

"That was over kill" Erika said disapproving of Dillon's methods.

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" Dillon defended himself.

* * *

"I got something!" Mario exclaimed as he discovered a secret file on Icarus' computer.

"Is it encrypted?" Kim asked Mario who shook his head in reply.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his helicopter, Jonah Icarus suddenly felt he had a good reason to fire Lou.

* * *

"Well then send it to global command" Kim ordered.

"Done" Mario said sending the file to Quin's email account.

"How do you know Numbuh 7127's email?" Kim asked Mario who glared at him.

"You ask too many questions."

"Time to go?" Kim asked.

"I believe we should" Mario said getting up from Jonah Icarus' personal arm chair. Mario took out a P.I.P.E.R. and contacted the rest of the team. "Attention Sector's T and Q, mission accomplished, I repeat mission accomplished, let's get out of here!"

The rest of the team acknowledged and quickly made their way to the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. As the last of them got aboard, the 2x4 helicopter took off into the one o' clock night sky.

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 8! **


	10. Sixth Age: One Final Effort Remains

**Well then...here is the ninth chapter of Sixth Age everybody! *Fire works go off in the backround*.**

* * *

**Moon Base, Mission Clock 10:32**

The team had arrived to the Moon Base in a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. after a few hours of much needed rest. Upon arrival in one of the Moon Bases' landing bays, they were met by Numbuh 7127 who led them to Numbuh 100's office.

"Right this way guys" Quin said opening the door and letting the seven operatives enter. Numbuh 100 paid no attention to the operatives as he read countless reports on his desk. In all manner of speaking, he was a mess. "Numbuh 100 sir, the team is here."

Quin's words snapped the Supreme Leader out of his focus, he looked up, bags under his eyes. "Ah, good you're here."

"You alright Numbuh 100…you look like you haven't slept in days" Mario said, concerned for the Supreme Leader's well-being.

"I'm fine, I can sleep when this crisis is averted" Numbuh 100 said readjusting the pot on his cap. "The file you sent us had a detailed model of the machine as well as its location…the problem is the machine itself is a fortress." Numbuh 100 then pushed a button on his desk causing a hologram projector to deploy from the room's ceiling. "Using the coordinates given to us on the file, we have pin pointed where the machine is being created. Our satellites gave us this image" Numbuh 100 said as a 3D model of an island with a giant metallic fortress with a tower in the middle appeared.

"So…the machine is being constructed in there?" Carmine asked, scratching his helmeted head.

"No" Numbuh 100 said dead serious "that's the machine" Numbuh 100 pointed to the tower in the middle of the fortress.

"So yeah! We know where it is now so let's just blow it up with the S.P.L.O.R.K.!" Koda said creeping out everyone but Sector Q and Numbuh 100 with his eagerness to blow something up.

"That's another problem" Numbuh 100 said standing up from his arm chair, he then pointed to a section of the tower that seemed out of place from the rest of it "that right there is a force field generator, the file said so."

"Well ain't that just great" Dillon said sarcastically, leaning against a wall.

"This machine has the power to ageify everyone on the entire planet" Numbuh 100 said rubbing his eyes "Your mission, if you accept, is to shut that force field down so we can even attempt to launch an orbital bombardment."

The seven operatives remained silent and cast one another nervous glances.

"I don't know about you guys" Mario said stepping forward "but we started this mission and I feel we should finish it." Mario then turned to see the nervous looks on everyone. "So with or without you guys I will get this mission done…for all kid kind and for Numbuh 283."

"I'm in" Kim said nodding to Mario.

"Me too" Erika said putting her elbow on Kim's shoulder.

"Count me in!" Carmine said tapping his helmet.

"You can count on me Mario" Edward said tipping his glasses.

"What the heck, figure I go out doing something stupid either way" Koda said with a smirk.

Everyone in the room then turned to look at Dillon, who remained leaning on the wall. "And what about you Numbuh 414?" Quin asked.

"So you're telling me that the _seven_ of us are just going to stroll into an island fortress with countless hostiles, including robots created to combat us, shut down the force field generator, and escape before you bomb the place with mustard?" Dillon asked summarizing how crazy the mission really was.

"Well…in a nut shell…yes" Quin said a bit nervous of Dillon's reaction, after all, after his sisters decommissioning the Sector Q pilot seemed more reckless and dangerous than usual.

"Well then the Moose that hates Koda is his mother, I'm in."

"I take offense to that comment" Koda said pointing up his index finger in defense.

"I'm making a point Koda, don't ruin it" Dillon said getting away from the wall "so when does the craziness begin?"

* * *

"As you can see sir" the Technician said pointing to his slide show "the mustard blast originated from this satellite here. I've taken the liberty of having our own satellites observe the space around them, indicating twelve more satellites like this one."

"So that's how they did it" Icarus said to himself. Icarus then took out a pocket communicator and pressed one of the buttons. "Dino, you there, Report?"

"_Sir" _Dino replied, his voice raspy as ever.

"Good, Dino, Technician shall send you the coordinates of a select group of satellites…destroy them."

"_It shall be done sir" _Dino said before the line went dead.

Within the tower, Dino McNeil, Jonah Icarus' right hand man, pulled up a control panel and targeting computer. Dino moved the levers, causing the canon atop the tower to mimic the same motion. Dino maneuvered the cannon into position, as soon as the targeting computer confirmed the cannon was in position, Dino pushed a red button, causing the cannon to shoot a S.P.L.O.R.K. to pieces. Dino repeated this twelve more times, destroying every S.P.L.O.R.K. in space.

"Assignment accomplished sir, now we are on an even playing field" Dino said into his communicator.

"Good" Icarus smirked as he twirled his cane in his left hand "now Technician, if you would please preform all necessary additions to the weapon, we can move ahead and bring the world to a new, adult fit, utopian society, where I, Jonah Icarus, shall be recognized as a god!" Jonah then began to laugh evilly, causing the Technician and his assistants to become uneasy. "Well what are you waiting for, a death threat?"

The Technician and his assistants rushed to their previously assigned work stations and began working on making the machine operational.

* * *

"What was that?" Numbuh 100 called out to Jefferies over the intercom.

"_Sir!" _Jefferies responded "_all thirteen of our S.P.L.O.R.K. cannons have been destroyed!"_

"Well doesn't that put a hole in our plans" Numbuh 100 said in front of the team "we'll go with wrecking adult plans the old fashion way."

"How's that sir?" Quin asked.

"After Mario and his team take down the force field, we're going to throw everything we have at them, all veteran operatives, all sixth agers, will board my K.O.L.O.S.S.O.L.I.N.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. and we'll rain all kinds of havoc upon them."

"Wait?" Mario said catching the first part of what Numbuh 100 said "My team?"

"Yes Numbuh 100, from this point onwards you are to be in command of this mix matched team of Sectors and afterwards resume as the leader of your Sector, now go, go ensure that no one will grow up before they are good and ready!"

"Sir yes sir!" Mario said before running out of the office, followed by the six operatives now under his command.

"So does this mean we have to call you sir now?" Dillon asked Mario as they boarded the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Only if you want to Numbuh 414" Mario said strapping himself into the captains seat "no Mr. Simmons, beam us down back to base so we may become reacquainted with the R.E.H.V.A.N.E." he said in a William Shatner like manner and pressing his finger tips together in a thinking pose.

"For zero's sake, if you're going to be our leader atleast do it without doing a homage to Star Trek" the joint sector pilot complained as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. lifted off and flew out of the Moon Base landing bay.

* * *

"Hrn" Death's Head grunted as he stepped out of the water and onto the sandy beach of the island "Jonah Icarus, Death's Head shall cut you down, no?"


	11. Sixth Age: Monkey Wrentch

**The end is near...like next chapter kindof end. This is also me starting to use music for my stories...so yeah...I stopped using updation.**

* * *

"Hrn…" Death's Head grunted as he tossed a robot with several plasma burns into the lush jungle on the island. "Weapons, yes, superior numbers, yes" Death's Head said as he looked at the aftermath of the battle "brains, no."

Death's Head then walked up to the force field that shielded the fortress within. '_A force field' _Death's Head mentally fumed '_I hate force fields…'_ Death's Head then moved his servos to his back and replaced them with his thermo rocket launcher and battle shield. The robot from parts unknown aimed the rocket launcher at the ground nearby and placed the shield right to the force field. '_Here goes nothing' _Death's Head thought right before his rocket launcher went off. The rocket jetted out and exploded on the ground, a mere few feet away from Death's Head. The explosion propelled Death's Head into the force field causing the peace keeper through.

Death's Head got on his feet and dusted himself off. He looked up at the sky to see that he was within the force field. '_Well that was the easy part…' _Death's Head thought to himself before walking towards the fortress ahead.

* * *

**Enroute to Unknown Island, Mission Clock 11:36**

"I think we should have a team name, you know?" Koda said taking everyone's mind off the grueling mission they were soon to embark upon.

"Really?" Erika asked disbelievingly "A team name? That's stupid."

"No, no look at it this way, what do we call ourselves we're a joint team, comprised of two Sectors" Koda said illustrating his point with his hands.

"He does have a point" Edward agreed with his friend.

"So what should we call ourselves?" Carmine asked.

"Um…not sure" Koda admitted causing Erika's left eye to twitch.

"You mean to tell us you started this fuss about a team name and you don't even have one in mind?" She said holding back the urge to punch Koda in the arm.

"I thought we would all brain storm ideas" Koda said holding his hands up defensively.

"Then how about…'Team Dynamo'?" Kim suggested.

"I don't think it should have 'Team' in it, it just makes us sound lame" Koda said shooting down Kim's suggestion.

"Then how about 'Back Breakers'?" Erika suggested, causing everyone to raise their eyes at the thought. "What? Too destructive?"

"Yes, very" Dillon said from the pilot seat of the R.E.H.V.A.N.E.

"What are you complaining about; I thought someone like you would appreciate that being our name."

"Sorry, but just because I cut those robots up with a chainsaw and took one of their heads" Dillon paused to toss a head of one of a robots from earlier into the troop bay, landing in Edward's arms "doesn't mean I associate everything with violence…I read for fun…"

"Okay…lost all the respect I had for you just now" Erika said with a blank expression on her face.

"So…what should we call ourselves?" Edward said turning to Mario.

_**(Play 'One Final Effort' by Marty O'Donnell)**_

"Well…I always liked the word 'Prospector'…we can call ourselves the 'Prospectors'" Mario said getting confused looks from his team.

"Isn't that a Disney villain?" Carmine asked just as the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. shook from a blast on the side of its hull.

"Well looks like they know we're here" Kim said checking his S.C.A.M.P.P.

"Good" Dillon said evading another wave of blaster fire coming from the shores of the island "I hated all that sneaking around."

"Koda, Carmine man the turrets!" Mario ordered. The two operatives did as they were told and opened the 2x4 helicopters doors, moving the salt turrets into position, they began shooting at the island below them. "Alright guys, this is it! Lock and load!" Mario upholstered

"Mario take the duffel bag, it has a couple of things you guys will need" Dillon said tossing his duffel bag to Mario.

"Wait…Numbuh 414 we all are going in there, not just the six of us" Mario said tossing the duffel bag on his shoulders.

"Sorry Mario, if the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. goes in there the force field might make us crash…or you know we just explode on impact. Anyways someone has to draw their fire while you shut the force field off."

"Carmine!" Mario called to the helmeted operative who stood up from his position on the turret at attention "remain on the R.E.H.V.A.N.E., if we need to be picked up we'll need some cover fire."

"Alright you rock jumpers!" Dillon said as the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. began to descend rapidly "I hope you got your crud together cause you're gonna have to jump!"

"Wait what!"Erika asked as everyone got out of their seats and walked to the left opening in the R.E.H.V.A.N.E.

The R.E.H.V.A.N.E. jerked forward, evading several laser blots from machineguns on the island's beach. The R.E.H.V.A.N.E. flew down close to the ground, so close that as it flew over the machine guns, it clipped the heads off of the robots.

"Wait…so how are we going to get through the force field?" Edward asked Mario.

"Use the B.L.U.B.B.I.R. when I tell you too!" Dillon said pointing to the duffel bag.

Mario unzipped the duffel bag and took out a yellow and blue soda can with the word 'Blubbir' on it. "Is this it" Mario asked unsure.

"Yeah! Just pull the cap!" Dillon said as another laser bolt rocked the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. The 2x4 helicopter picked up its speed as it drew near the force field. '_I hope this works' _Dillon thought. When the R.E.H.V.A.N.E was only a few feet away from the force field, Dillon jerked the 2x4 helicopter to its left, sending the huddled group of operatives flying towards the force field.

Mario then pulled the cap off the soda can, causing the piece of yellow bubble gum within it to expand instantaneously. The gum quickly consumed the operatives right before they hit the force field. The bubble crashed against the force field, penetrating it and crashing into the trees behind it. The bubble containing the operatives fell onto the ground and rolled forward before crashing into another tree, stopping the bubble for good.

"Are…are we alive?" Edward asked as he readjusted his glasses.

"Now how do we get out of this?" Erika asked as she gathered her scattered arrows.

Kim rubbed his chin in thought as he reached out to touch the inside of the bubble. "Maybe we can-" Kim said before being cut off by the bubble popping at his touch.

"Well that solves one problem" Mario said as he stood up from the remains of the bubble. Mario then turned to look at the four operatives still with him; all of them looked like they were ready to take on the whole world. "Alright team; this is it, all or nothing, if we don't succeed the whole mission is a bust. Anyone have anything to say before we make our way into that fortress?"

"Yeah" Erika said stepping forward "you're buying us all a drink at Lime's later."

"Consider it done" Mario said pulling out his G.U.M.M.E.R. the five operatives then walked through the tree line towards the fortress ahead of them.

_**(End Song)**_

* * *

**Moon Base, Same Exact Time**

"Alright let's go!" Numbuh 5252, Jefferies yelled to all the gathered operatives. Jefferies studied the looks on all the operatives present. Some of them looked nervous, others excited, and the rest clearly uncertain of what was to come.

"Hey Jefferies!" an operative wearing fire fighter helmet said calling over to Jefferies.

"Oh, hey Clarence…how's your leg?" Jefferies asked the kid with the fire fighter helmet.

"Good…better than Mathis' eye" Clarence said pointing to a kid with a covered up eye and a monocle. "So…this is it…"

"Yeah…do or die time Clarence…do or die time" Jefferies trailed off before taking a spherical helmet with a spherical visor out of his bag, he then placed it atop his head and let it drop on his head, he then readjusted it so he could see strait.

"Can you even see in that thing?" Quin asked walking up behind her two colleagues, carrying with her two combat pipes.

"Yes I can Quin" Jefferies said as more operatives boarded the K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E.

"Well look at the bright side" Mathis said joining his friends "If this goes sour we can take up jobs as mercs' when we're adults."

Quin smiled at Mathis attempt at a joke and then thought of the word 'merc'. "Hm…'Merc'…I like the sound of it…"

"_Will the bridge crew of the __K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E__. please board so we can meet with Numbuh 1772's schedule" _Numbuh 100 said through the K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E.'s intercom.

"Well, I reckon we got a job to do" Clarence said before limping towards the modified K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R.

"Mario better have that force field down by the time we get there or this'll be a short trip" Jefferies said as he Mathis and Quin made their way to the K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. that would take off minutes later.

* * *

The joint sector team made their way through the high trees and small bushes as they caught sight of their target: The Fortress. The Fortress was huge by comparison, taking up a majority of the Island. There were five walls all wide in length and taller than all the trees. Dozens of robots patrolled the walls as well as the ground.

Within the fortress were many more buildings, offices, labs and the tower. The tower stood out of everything the most, electricity surged and flowed from the wires that trailed out of it to a satellite dish on the top. Windows and all, entire tower had movement within and outside of it.

The team looked up at the tower, making note of energy flying out of a five hinged spinning wheel that created which created the force field they were in. "Alright team, that's our main target of interest, we take that out and then Numbuh 100 can walk right in and reduce this entire place to molten slag" Mario said to his team.

"So how do you suppose we enter?" Erika asked.

"Well I thought we were all tired of sneaking around" Mario said taking out a 2x4 weapon resembling a rocket launcher.

"Dude, how much things can that duffel bag fit?" Koda asked pointing to the duffel bag.

"I don't know its Dillon's" Mario replied before taking aim at the wall in front of them. Mario pulled the trigger, shooting a glass jar full of M.A.R.B.L.E.s at it. A massive hole in the wall then suddenly appeared as the jar made contact. Alarms blazed and the sound of mechanical footsteps rang from all directions. "Alright let's hit it!" Mario yelled leading the charge into the fortress followed closely by Kim, Erika, Edward, and Koda.

They leapt through the gaping hole in the wall, landing on top of two adult scientists who blacked out instantly. "Prospectors!" Mario called to rally his team.

"I thought we agreed we aren't calling ourselves that" Erika bluntly stated.

"Fine whatever just take out that force field!" Mario yelled as he reloaded the jar propeller. The joint sector team then rushed towards the tower, dodging laser fire from all around.

Koda barrel rolled away from laser bolt and tossed a bag of M.A.R.B.L.E.s at his attacker, blowing the robot to bits. Erika took aim and shot three arrows, hitting three robots directly in the head, destroying their brain circuits.

"This is too damn crazy!" Kim yelled from behind cover.

"You mean you just realized?" Erika yelled sarcastically as laser fire hit the building beside her.

"Just keep going we have to keep going!" Mario said before charging forward towards the tower.

Atop one of the walls, several robots with sniper rifles gathered together and took pot shots to keep the other operatives pinned behind cover. "Unit 433 target on the move" one of the robots said coldly as he spotted Mario run towards the tower.

"Unit 446 you have permission to take out hostile" a robot with a red trim signifying his command said to Unit 446.

Unit 446 did as it was ordered and began to line up the shot. Unbeknownst to the robots, a menacing robot figure began to walk up behind them. The robot took out its battle ax and with one swift stroke it took off the heads of all the robots.

"Hrn, no self-awareness, yes?" Death's Head said before leaping of the wall and into the fortress.

Mario then leapt behind a truck carrying metal plating, avoiding a stray laser bolt. Mario checked the duffel bag for more jars with M.A.R.B.L.E.s and to his disappointment there were no more, only a chainsaw, what appeared to be a backpack, and couple of B.L.U.B.B.I.R.s.

"Great…one shot" Mario said hefting the launcher over his shoulder "better not miss…" Mario then ran out of cover and took up aim; he then pulled the trigger launching the jar forward into the sky, hitting the force field generator on the side of the tower. In a flash of light the generator exploded and the force field began to wither away. Mario dropped the launcher and ran back to the rest of his team, holding off from smiling at their mission being a success he commanded his team to retreat back into the tree line.

"Mission accomplish Dillon we're ready for pickup" Marion said into his earpiece.

"_I here you, we're on the way"_ Dillon responded as the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. flew in.

"Remember" Erika said to Mario "you're buying the sodas when we get back."

"Don't worry, I'll buy a soda for everyone when we get back" Mario said confidently as the wave of pressure was lifted from his shoulders. Mario could only smile as the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. began to descend towards them.

"Nice job guys!" Carmine yelled from his passion on one of the R.E.H.V.A.N.E.'s turrets. Carmine then looked over to the fortress and began to shriek in horror. The tail end of the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. was blasted clean off and fire began to erupt. "Oh crap! Oh crap! We're on fire! We're on fire!"

The R.E.H.V.A.N.E. then spun out of control and flew off into the distance. "_I've lost control, we're losing alti-!" _Dillon yelled into his communicator before the sound of metal crashing and static shook up the five operatives.

"Carmine, Dillon respond! Carmine! Dillon! Status!" Mario yelled into his earpiece, only getting static in response. "Damn…" he cursed. Mario then turned to see the K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. off in the distance. "Oh god" Mario said aloud.

"Do…do you think they can hit them from this range?" Edward asked as he tried to remain optimistic.

"_This is Numbuh 100 here, nice work boys and girls, we'll take it from here" _Numbuh 100's voice was heard from Mario's earpiece.

"Numbuh 100! Turn around you don't know what they can do! You've got to get everyone out of here now!" Mario yelled into his earpiece in an effort to warn the Supreme Leader of the danger.

And before Numbuh 100 could even tell Mario to calm down, the cannon atop the tower blew a hole into the K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. causing the massive KND flagship to crash onto the islands beach.

And all Mario, Kim, Erika, Edward, and Koda can do is watch.

* * *

"And that Dino, is how you finish off the enemy" Icarus said before applauding Technician's handy work.

"Ugh…slaughtering them before they even know what's happening…there is no honor in this" Dino whispered the last part as he watched the wreck of the K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E.

"Now Technician see to the final touches on the machine" Icarus ordered the gas mask wearing adult who simply cackled maniacally before leaving. "Unit 018" Icarus said into a communicator.

"_Yes my lord" _a monotone reply came.

"See to it no one survived."

* * *

**So if you've read Agenda and Ethics you probably know who those four will grow up into.**


	12. Sixth Age: An Ending

**The end, huh? Yeah...seems appropriate.**

* * *

**Unknown Island, Mission Clock 12:26**

"_I proudly introduce Numbuh 100, our new Supreme Leader!" Numbuh 258.55 introduced Numbuh 100._

Numbuh 100 forced himself to his feet. He picked up his pot and placed it back on top of his blue cap. He then turned to see what was left of the bridge of the K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E., the once great KND flagship now lay to ruin in the wake of a devastating blast from out of nowhere.

"_Tell me Numbuh 100; what gives you the right to be the Supreme Leader?" Numbuh 875 said challenging Numbuh 100's right to lead. _

Numbuh 100 scrounged through the ruins and debris of the K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. in search of any surviving operatives. Numbuh 100 screamed enraged at the loss of Numbuh 82.22, one of his oldest friends.

"_Come on Steve, you're being too hard on yourself,_ _you'll be a great leader" Numbuh 82.22 said comforting his friend._

Numbuh 100 picked up a KND flag that had broken off from where it was planted in the crash. He stared at it, remembering all those he had brought with him, all those brave operatives who willingly followed his orders blindly. He then threw the flag, still attached to the broken pole, at a broken metal wall.

"_Sixth Agers are too old, one of these days you'll slip up and then they'll all turn to a stronger leader, a leader like me" Numbuh 501 said before slamming Numbuh 100's office door. _

Numbuh 100 slumped down against the wall he had thrown the flag at. He then stared at the shattered ceiling and into the blue sky. A beautiful day with a great tragedy.

"_We have faith in your abilities Steve, all you need to do is have faith in yourself" Numbuh 274 said helping Numbuh 100 up off the ground._

The sound of metal stomping in sand drew closer. Numbuh 100 turned his attention back to the flag. He mentally read the three letters in his mind. '_K as in Kids, N as in Next, and D as in Door' _Numbuh 100 thought.

"_I hereby swear not to fail my fellow operatives nor my fellow kids, in the name of the Kids Next Door I take up the code number: Numbuh 100" Steve said before putting one of his boogers into the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E._

Numbuh 100 picked up the discarded flag by its pole and exited the K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. through one of the many holes in it. He walked onto the sandy beach, every step of the way the images of all his friends, all of his fellow operatives, all of the sacrifices, flashed inside his mind. Both good and bad had a place within, both encouraging and belittling memories filled his mind as he stood alone before the robot army.

"_Do not be afraid to take on the unknown my friend, your friends will be there every step of the way, now be the leader I was unable to be" Numbuh 0.71 said before walking into the decommissioning chamber._

Numbuh 100 stabbed the sharp end of the pole into the sand. And as if on cue, operatives poured out of the broken and battered K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E., all ready to continue with the mission. Neither fear nor regret in any of their faces, not even Numbuh 100.

"Was this part of the plan sir?" Quin asked twirling her combat pipes in her hands.

"Cause I don't think getting shot out of the sky was" Clarence said hefting his flamethrower into a more suitable position.

"Let's finish this" Numbuh 100 said before stabbing the closest robot in the head with the end of the pole. And then the battle raged.

* * *

The R.E.H.V.A.N.E. had crashed, its parts scattered and on fire. Dillon stirred as he began to regain consciousness. He waved his hands in front of his face to check if he could still see. Then a green glow caught his attention, he turned to see the glow surrounding a robotic-like life form.

"What in the name of-" Dillon said before being cut off by the glowing creatures shriek. Dillon covered his ears, the creature then stopped before vanishing into green smoke. "The hell was that?" Dillon asked himself as he noticed Carmine's helmet discarded on the ground. "Oh god Carmine."

Dillon then searched franticly for the Sector T operative, he then came upon the R.E.H.V.A.N.E.'s main rotor blade and Carmine's body.

"Oh god!" Dillon said completely freaked out. "Oh lord, why? Why! Out of all the ways to go! Why make me liable to this! How am I going to explain this to Erika?"

Dillon continued to rant as Carmine began to move. "Ugh…what happened?" Carmine asked scratching his helmetless head.

"Oh…thank god you're alive" Dillon said wiping away the sweat on his fore head. Dillon then picked up his H.A.T.C.H.E.T. and Carmine's helmet, handing it to him. "We crashed remember?"

Carmine shook his head in response before putting on his helmet. Dillon helped Carmine to his feet before handing him a S.C.A.M.P.P. "What should we do?" Carmine asked, only for Dillon to respond by reloading his H.A.T.C.H.E.T.

"We're going beat the crud out of the guy who shot us down and then we're going to blow that machine up and maybe give Icarus an atomic wedgie for causing us to go through all of this crap!" Dillon yelled before shooting a wad of pencils into the air.

"Yeah…let's just stick with revenge at the moment okay?" Carmine said as he started walking towards the fortress.

Not far behind, Dillon began to twitch uncontrollably as he realized what the green glowing creature was. "The Shimmer, the god damn Shimmer…just my day" he said before walking off close behind Carmine.

* * *

Death's Head watched as patrols of human and robot alike scurried around the fortress. '_Both so fragile and delicate…easy kills won't put up much of a fight' _Death's Head thought as he readied his battle ax. Death's Head then leapt off the broken and battered wall and landed on top of a patrol of adult and robot security officers. With one brutal strike, Death's Head had silenced all of them.

Death's Head then turned to look up at the tower. Huge was an understatement, the tower itself was probably the same height of the Eifel Tower. Death's Head grunted before he began to cut through unsuspecting patrols of human and robot alike.

After savagely eliminating most of the patrols that saw him, Death's Head made his way into the tower and headed up the stairs, where his target, Jonah Icarus, was bound to be.

* * *

Mathis, Numbuh 129, looked into the scope of his 2x4 rifle. He picked a target and took aim; he pulled the trigger, shooting out a sharpened pencil to pierce the robots head, saving an operative from a gruesome demise.

Mathis took his eye away from the scope and gently rubbed it. He then brought himself to look into the scope once more to see the operative, Jefferies, still lying on the ground holding his throat.

'_Crud' _Mathis said in his mind. Mathis the lined up another shot and took off the head of another robot. '_Come on somebody help him!'_ Mathis yelled in his head as he saw Jefferies still on the ground unattended.

Numbuh 100 struck another robot in the head with the flag pole, reducing the robot's faceplate to pieces. Numbuh 100 then jammed the KND flag into the sand, causing the operatives to fight even harder with the morale boost. Numbuh 100 took up one of the robots discarded laser rifles and easily mowed down ten of them.

"For all kid kind, we must push on, forward!" Numbuh 100 yelled pumping his fist into the air before resuming the fight.

"Numbuh 98.6 watch my back!" a KND nurse called out to the flamethrower wielding operative as she tended to Jefferies. "Don't worry it isn't fatal" she assured Jefferies who could only nod in response.

Clarence sent out a burst from his flamethrower, quickly consuming half a dozen robots. "Burn you tin plated pit lickers!" Clarence yelled full of rage before setting more robots on fire.

Quin easily dodged a blast from one of the robots. She leapt forward and swung at it with one of her pipes, taking its head clean off. Quin then noticed Jefferies being tended to by the KND nurse and quickly rushed to his side.

"How's he doing?" Quin asked concerned.

"He'll live" the nurse said while applying bandages to Jefferies throat "I doubt he'll be able to talk again though."

Jefferies then waved to Quin, smiling at her behind his helmet. Quin then knelt down beside him and held his hand in hers. "You'll be fine Jefferies, you'll be fine" Quin said in a caring voice. Jefferies tried to respond, only to grasp his throat in pain.

"Numbuh 100, sir!" the nurse yelled standing at attention.

"At ease Numbuh 346" Numbuh 100 waved to the nurse to stand down. Numbuh 100 looked down at Jefferies who nodded to the Supreme Leader. "I take it he's alright" Jefferies responded by getting back on his feet. "It'll take us a while to get past all these robots…Quin radio Mario, see if his team can take out that machine."

"On it sir" Quin said taking out her P.I.P.E.R., only to find it crushed "mines broken, anyone got one that works?" Everyone took out wrecked communication devices and shook their heads. "Guess it's up to Mario to put the mission ahead of all else."

"Let's hope so" Numbuh 100 said before turning to face the legions of robots "cause we got our hands full."

* * *

"Zero" Mario muttered as he sat on the ground.

"They, oh god, they're, they've got to be alive right?" Erika said hopefully "Carmine can't be dead…Carmine survives everything."

"I'm sorry Erika but…we won't know for certain unless we check" Kim said comforting his friend.

"No" Mario said getting up "they're alive and probably thinking the same thing I am."

"How are you so sure?" Erika questioned.

"Carmine is lucky and Dillon…well he's Dillon, they both probably made it, what we should be worrying about is the mission" Mario said pulling out his G.U.M.M.E.R.

"We already finished our mission Mario!" Erika yelled mad at Mario's willingness to leave Carmine and Dillon to an unknown fate.

"You forget Erika that this is bigger than just us! This is about our whole child hood, everyone's child hood! Cause if we don't Icarus then we'll all be adults!" Mario yelled, enraged at Erika's short sightedness.

"…You're right" Erika admitted while biting her lip "so what do we do?"

"We're going to waltz right back in there and I'm going to toss that old fart off that damn tower, we'll shut that machine down permanently, and _then_ I'll buy the soda."

"Damn straight" Koda said raising his M.U.S.S.K.E.T.s into the air, before running towards the fortress.

"One of these days he's going to kill someone…" Edward said shaking his head, before following Koda. Soon all five walked towards the fortress, unaware of the dangers ahead.

"Great…back in there" Kim said pointing at the hole in the wall Mario had made earlier.

"Yep…I'd expect there to be more guards" Mario said rubbing his chin "either way, let's get in there and end this." Mario leapt out of the tree line followed by the others, they ran through the hole and stopped at the sight of shattered robots, all missing a limb or a smoking hole in its head. "Wow…we did this much damage and we didn't even notice."

"The path is clear" Kim said pointing at the tower.

"Then lets go!" Erika yelled leading the team into the tower.

"Oh great" Koda whined as the found the elevator in use on another floor.

"Guess this means we have to use the stairs?" Edward said pointing to the staircase.

"Then we'd better get moving."

* * *

**2 Minutes Earlier**

"Ah ha! Here we are!" Dillon said entering the tower "see an elevator!"

"Okay so what next?" Carmine asked as he watched the entrance.

"We ride one up and then we shut the machine off _permanently_" Dillon said pushing the button on the elevator, the elevator doors opened and the two operatives entered. "What floor?"

"Probably the top?" Carmine suggested.

"Maybe…possibly the middle" Dillon said as he thought of where the main components of the machine were.

"Let's try the middle" Carmine said hitting the button to level 32. The elevator doors closed and the elevator went up.

Dillon and Carmine stood in silence as they reached level 2. The elevator doors opened and a bald old man with a shotgun stepped into the elevator. He stood at the center of the elevator as the doors shut behind him, quickly making Carmine and Dillon uncomfortable.

"Uh…hi" Carmine said to the old man who seemed to be starring off into space.

"Yo!" Dillon said snapping his fingers in front of the old man's face "anyone home, hello!"

Carmine looked at him and noticed a name tag, "His name is Hank."

"Yo Hank, dude, why are you so silent?" Dillon asked waving a hand in front of Hank who continued to stare off blankly into space.

The elevator came to a halt once more on level 13. The doors slid open and mariachi music began to play. Carmine and Dillon looked out of the elevator to see three human sized cockroaches with ponchos and sombreros dancing crazily. Dillon could only stare in awe as Carmine repeatedly pressed the 'close door' button.

The doors slid shut once more. "What the heck was that?" Carmine asked only for Dillon to give him an unknowing glance.

The elevator stopped once more on level 28. Carmine and Dillon braced themselves for the next weird thing as the doors opened, revealing only pitch black darkness.

"I'm sorry but this is just too weird" Dillon complained as the walls of the elevator began to drift away into a black void.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" both of the operatives screamed in fear as they were only surrounded by darkness.

"Quick Hank do something!" Carmine called to the adult who continued to stare into space.

The walls then came flying back, reattaching to the elevator and then everything went dark.

* * *

"Light 'em up!" Koda yelled as he and the rest of the joint sector team encountered a small group of robots. The robots fell relatively easily; they all had already sustained damage. "Well that was easy."

"Look at that" Edward said pointing to one of the now offlined robots "it was already missing an arm."

"Weird" Erika said before taking point "what are we standing around for; we got an old guy to stop!" Erika and the others ran up a few more floors before hearing laser fire behind on of the doors.

"Laser fire? Any chance anyone else is here" Edward asked Mario who bit his lip in thought.

"It might be Carmine!" Erika yelled hopeful of her teammate's wellbeing.

"Funny, you seem awfully concerned more for Carmine than Dillon" Edward said glaring at Erika.

"Hey! I've known Carmine longer than Dillon, so of course I'll worry about him more" Erika said turning to face the door "so if it's possible for one of them to be in there…we should check."

Mario shook his head, "Let's check it out" Mario said kicking the door down. The five operatives entered the 32nd floor of the tower. They took up defensive positions behind shattered walls and broken desks in front of the elevator door.

The hallway was covered in smoke as the sounds of combat echoed from further down. "Carmine! Dillon! Any of you guys here?" Mario shouted down the hall. The sounds of metal clashing with steel, grunts, 'hrn' echoed from the hall. Soon all of the laser fire stopped and the sound of footsteps drew near.

"Watch yourselves team!" Mario warned his team as a shadowy figure within the smoke appeared.

"Hrn" the metallic figure grunted "annoyances, no? Oh well, soon to be taken care of, yes?"

* * *

"AAAAHHHHH!" Carmine and Dillon continued to scream as the lights in the elevator came back on. "Oh god! Oh god! What happened, what happened?" Carmine screamed franticly.

"I don't know, I don't know!" Dillon replied franticly before stumbling on something on the floor. "The heck?" Dillon said before inspecting the items on the floor. After a few seconds, Dillon realized that what he was standing on were human bones. "Oh god! These are bones!"

"Wait" Carmine said noticing that there were only two of them in the elevator "where's Hank?"

"Oh god Hank! He was truly the best of us!" Dillon said wiping away imaginary tears.

"How…how did this happen?" Carmine asked as he examined what he believed to be Hank's remains.

"Let me out of this elevator!" Dillon yelled before repeatedly slamming his fists onto the elevator door "I don't want to die! I don't want to die! Forget the Shimmer and that imminent death crap, I WAN'T TO LIVE!"

"Why does this elevator exist?" Carmine exclaimed before joining Dillon in his attempts to escape the elevator.

The elevator then stopped as it reached the 32nd floor. The doors opened and Carmine and Dillon fell onto the floor. The operatives got onto their feet and dusted themselves off before realizing they were in the middle of a standoff.

"We interrupting something?" Dillon asked recognizing both sides.

"Oh thank god you guys are alive!" Erika exclaimed before she and everyone ran to hug the two operatives.

"No seriously what's going on here?" Dillon asked Mario.

"One last robot, that's all" Mario said pointing to the mechanoid that they were just about to fight.

"Oh…hey Death's Head" Dillon said waving to the mechanoid.

"Hrn, Dillon" Death's Head said acknowledging Dillon.

"Wait…you two know each other?" Koda asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, honestly I don't know why he's here…unless he was paid to kill us by Icarus…now that'd suck" Dillon said bluntly.

"No, not you, I'm here for Icarus" Death's Head said lowering his plasma rifle attachment.

"Well…we kind of are as well..." Mario said uneasily, the sight of Death's Head creeped him out. "Sooo…how do you two know each other?" Mario asked Dillon.

"Oh yeah, exploding time portal last summer, I helped patch up his time machine thing" Dillon said bluntly as if it were nothing "now can we please end this I have a show to catch and I forgot to set my VCR."

"Eager, no?" Death's Head said stepping forward and messing up Dillon's hair "never tell anyone else of that day, or else no?"

"Yeah, yeah you'll skin me alive got it, so do you know where Icarus is anyway?"

"The very top" Death's Head said pointing upwards.

"Do you know where we can shut this machine down?" Mario asked Death's Head.

"Three floors up, conduit room" the mechanoid said nodding.

"Then we'll divide our forces" Mario turned to look at his team "Kim, take Erika, Carmine, and Koda and put this tower out of commission." Mario then turned to look at Dillon and Edward, "the three of us will go with Death's Head, we'll ensure Icarus doesn't get away, understood?"

"You got my duffel bag?" Dillon asked only to have Mario toss said duffel bag in front of him "Good." Dillon then took out the remaining 2x4 weapons and the chainsaw and distributed them between the seven operatives. "Here, Mario take the backpack."

"What does it do?" Mario asked as he put the backpack on.

"Just pull the strap when I tell you too" Dillon said as he raised his H.A.T.C.H.E.T. and his active chainsaw in the air "let's got mess up this farts plans!"

* * *

"This should be it" Koda said jiggling the door handle of the "great, locked."

"Move aside" Kim said before kicking the door off its hinges. The four operatives then entered the room and stared in awe at the giant power conductor inside the room.

"Now I know that ain't standard" Koda said before whistling.

"Kids!" an adult wearing a lab coat yelled alarming everyone else within the room.

"And here I thought this would be easy" Erika said raising her bow.

"Sorry kiddies" the Technician said walking in front of the operatives with a crowbar in his hands "but you'll all have to die now."

* * *

"Dino, magnify on the beach" Icarus ordered. Dino did as he was told and enlarged the view on the screen. The screen showed the KND operatives who survived the crash pushing back the robot forces.

"You must admit, they fight with honor" Dino said hitting his chest with his fist.

"I don't care, man the cannon and blow them away!" Icarus yelled slamming his fist into his arm rest.

"But there is no ho-" Dino attempted to reason before being cut off.

"Do as I have told you Dino, destroy them!" Icarus ordered. Dino turned to the cannon's control console and stared at it. "Well what are you waiting for?" Icarus yelled before the doors to the room burst open.

"The end for you, no?" Death's Head said entering the room accompanied by the three Sector Q operatives.

"Only to those who believe in delusions of grandeur" Icarus said stepping up from his arm chair "Unit 018, dispatch these interlopers."

The robot nodded and waved to the other robots in the room to attack. Before anyone of the robots could even grab their weapons, the three operatives and Death's Head took them out where they stood.

"There is no such thing as good help these days" Icarus shook his head before taking out his sword from his cane "Who is first to taste the steel of my blade?"

"Words of the future deceased, no?" Death's Head said before leaping forward, his battle ax ready to strike. Icarus then charged his sword with electricity and shot it forward, shocking Death's Head. Death's Head then fell backwards deactivated in stasis lock.

"Well there goes plan A" Dillon said raising his chainsaw.

"Dino take care of these adolescences" Icarus ordered.

"One on one combat at last" Dino said taking out his drill-like sword "an honorable fight to the end, I shall note you all as the last fruitless attempt to stop us."

"Numbuh 1772 of the KND, Sector Leader of Sector Q, stand down and we won't give you a wedgie later" Mario threatened.

"Dino kill" Icarus said coldly.

Dino lunged forward, ready to strike. Dillon stepped forward and blocked the blow with his chainsaw. Sparks flew as Dino and Dillon's weapons clashed. Dino kicked Dillon in the stomach, causing him to jump backwards and drop his chainsaw. Dino slashed at the weapon, slicing it in half.

"Dude! Do you know how hard it was for me to get that!" Dillon yelled in anger.

* * *

"Quickly add the finishing touches!" the Technician ordered his assistants as he fended off the four KND operatives. Kim kicked the crowbar out of his hands. The Technician swatted Kim away and punched Koda in the nose. He blocked Erika's arrows with a laptop and used it to smack Carmine over the head.

"Uh…helmets are great" Carmine said before being lifted up into the air by the Technician.

The Technician then used Carmine as a club and smacked Kim and Koda back down to the ground. The Technician let out an evil cackle before tossing Carmine at Erika.

"Sir Preparations are done! The Ageyfrie is ready to go!" one of the assistants said from his work station.

"Good, now to enact Icarus' orders" the Technician said picking up his crowbar and proceeded to beat his assistants to death.

* * *

_**(Play 'Dare' by Stan Bush)**_

Mario shot his gum wads wildly as Icarus simply swatted them away with his sword. "Why fight it boy, we all grow old eventually, why not put off what can be achieved today!" Icarus said shooting a lightning bolt out of his hand, striking the spot Mario was standing on. Mario leapt up into the air and brought his empty G.U.M.M.E.R. down on Icarus, smacking him across the face.

"All due respect you bag of bones, but I'll grow up when I'm good and ready" Mario said before punching Icarus in the gut. "That one's for Numbuh 283!"

"Oh you'll regret that one boy" Icarus said before pushing Mario back and smacking him with the butt of his sword. Icarus then cut Mario across his cheek and punched him across his face.

Dillon rolled away from Dino's strike. "Hold still!" Dino yelled angrily. Dillon dodged another of his strikes before smacking him with the butt of his H.A.T.C.H.E.T. Edward then tripped Dino and jumped elbow first into his stomach, Dino simply reacted by picking Edward up and tossing him across the room. Dillon shot a wad of pencils at Dino who pulverized the wad.

"Really? I call hacks!" Dillon yelled before blocking one of Dino's blows with his H.A.T.C.H.E.T. Dino cut through the 2x4 weapon with ease punched Dillon across the face.

"You're death shall serve as a reminder that adult hood shall reign supreme above all else" Icarus said picking Mario up by his neck. Icarus walked towards the towers windows and pulled Mario close to him. "Try not to make too much of a mess on the way down" he said before tossing Mario out the window.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Mario screamed as he was tossed out the window and sent to plummet to the ground.

Dillon dodged another blow and quickly yelled out to Mario, "Pull the strap dammit!"

Mario heard Dillon and desperately yanked the strap of the backpack. The backpack then instantly sprouted two booster rockets at the end and wings, two gauntlets then sprang forth allowing Mario to hold. "What the heck?" Mario asked as the boosters engaged a mere few feat before he hit the ground.

Mario jetted forward, flying through the hole in the wall and into the tree line. Mario then cut through the dozens of trees with ease before flying into the battle field on the beach. Mario then noticed triggers on the handles of the gauntlets. He pulled the triggers and out shot forth sharpened pencils that struck random robots. "Epic" Mario said before directing the gauntlets up forward, taking him up high into the air.

"Is that Mario?" Quin asked noticing Mario flying high up in the air "holy cow that's Mario!"

Mario then flew downwards and began to unload sharpened pencils into the robots in his way. Mario flew back high into the air before pulling the trigger on his left gauntlet, shooting out a tomato can that exploded on contact with the ground, taking out dozens of robots.

Numbuh 100 looked into the sky and saluted Mario. Mario nodded back to his supreme leader and flew back towards the tower; it was time to end it.

**(**_**End Song)**_

* * *

"Alright they're dead" Technician said pulling his bloody crowbar off of one of his now dead assistants. The Technician the turned around and fished through his pockets, pulling out a communicator. "Icarus, sir, the weapon is now operational, you may fire when ready."

"_Excellent, I take it you took care of what I asked you to do?"_ Icarus said from the receiver end of the communicator.

"Yes sir all of my assistants are dead" the Technician said, failing to notice the four operatives getting back on their feet.

"_Good, ensure the energy conductor remains online" _Icarus said before hanging up.

"Yeah will do" Technician said before getting hit over the head by Erika, knocking him out instantly.

"Stay down" she said before kicking him once more.

"Come on, lets set the explosives" Kim said turning to the energy conductor "it's time to cut the head off of this beast."

"On it!" Carmine and Koda said while setting up timed explosives on the conductor.

"We're done here, let's go!" Kim ordered having him and his three teammates run out of the room and out of the tower till they were out of the fortress. "Now it's up to Mario and the others to take down Icarus."

* * *

"Dino, quickly obliterate the KND on the beaches, there is no place for them in my new world order, I shall activate the Ageyfire!" Icarus commanded. Dino tossed Dillon and Edward aside and walked to the cannons controls. He locked onto the KND forces on the beach. He was about to hit the fire button when he suddenly stopped. "Did you not here me? Destroy the KND!"

"No" Dino said without facing Icarus "if they are to die, they shall go honorably, just as everyone else will."

"What reason do you have to not carry out my orders?" Icarus yelled stomping towards Dino "I am your employer, I am your master, and what would you have without me?"

"I would still have my honor!" Dino said turning to face Icarus, only to be electrocuted and shot over near the cannons ammo crates.

"I can only rely on myself can I?" Icarus said right as he was about to press the fire button. At that exact moment, Mario came crashing through the window and smashing into Icarus. Icarus slashed at Mario's boosters, rendering his backpack useless. Mario kicked Icarus onto his back and pointed his can launcher at him.

"It's over Icarus, my team must've set the explosives in the conductor room by now, in one minute this entire place will be rubble and your plans with it" Mario said confidently.

"No, no this is not over, I will simply start again in a few years, after you've all lost your memories, because unlike you, I will still have my memories in the next four years" Icarus said catching Mario off guard. Icarus then tripped Mario and ran towards the open window "Time is everyone's enemy, you cannot escape it" he said before jumping off the tower.

Mario got on his feet and went to look out the window, seeing no indication of Icarus. Mario then turned to see his teammates getting back on their feet. "Quick guys we got to get out of here" Mario warned his friends.

"There's no time and I'm not leaving DH over there" Dillon said pointing to Death's Head's inactive form.

"We can use the B.L.U.B.B.I.R." Edward suggested while pulling out the yellow and blue soda can.

"Set up here" Dillon said pointing next to Death's Head.

"Wait what about him?" Mario asked pointing to Dino. Then at that moment an explosion shook the tower and many devices began to explode.

"Fare thee well, Numbuh 1772" Dino said before the ammo crates he sat up against exploded.

Edward pulled the cap off the B.L.U.B.B.I.R. causing the yellow bubble to consume the three operatives and Death's Head. The explosion from the ammo crates sent the bubble flying out of the tower, landing in the tree line. The tower imploded on itself and the fortress was reduced to rubble. Nothing stood, nothing moved, the rest was silence.

* * *

**Moon Base, 3 Days Later**

Numbuh 100 turned to face the joint sector team and presented them medals. "You seven did a fine good job" he said distributing the medals to all of them.

"Only wished we could have done it sooner, less casualties" Mario said causing everyone to bow their heads in honor of those who couldn't be with them now.

"Thanks to you seven we now have another day of just being kids" Numbuh 100 said extending his hand to Mario.

"I believe I owe you all a couple of sodas" Mario said shaking his hand.

"Good because you're getting us all drinks" Numbuh 100 said turning to face all of the KND in attendance "Drinks are on Mario!" At this all of the kids in attendance cheered and ran out of the assembly hall to their respective ships.

_**(Play 'Your Time' by Stan Bush)**_

"I guess I'll be broke by the end of the day" Mario said to Dillon as they walked down the steps of the stage "so what happened to that Death's Head friend of yours?"

"Said something about traveling four years into the future and stopping Icarus with the help of a kid known as 'Locksmith'" Dillon said to his friend.

"Guess time is unbeatable then, huh?" Mario said to his friend.

"Yeah, but it's what we do during our time that defines us" Dillon said remembering his encounter with the Shimmer.

"Well it's our time now huh?" Koda said throwing his arms over his friends, only to be joined by Edward and Sector T.

"I doubt anyone will remember this huh?" Kim asked his friends.

"Yeah, we didn't learn much from the Fifth Age, I can only hope the Seventh can of us" Erika said as they all made their way to a S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Well then" Mario said to his friends "only time will tell."

* * *

**And that's the end...for now.**


	13. Crutch: 378

**In all honesty I have no clue what to call this story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the oc's**

* * *

_It never seemed to mater. You heard stories about it, but you never thought twice about it. It seemed so far off you completely forgot about it. You live your childhood defending all of kid kind from bullies, adults, and teenagers. Then you are suddenly brought back to the reality of life. And that reality is…_

_You can't stay a kid forever. _

- A page from Numbuh 378's private journal.

* * *

Nolan York sat in the back seat of his mother's car. He stared out the window to watch the many different cars drive by his. He and his mother were on their way to their new house in Rhode Island.

The eight year old turned his attention away from the window and to a box of his things. He rummaged through his things and pulled out a photo album. Nolan flipped through the pages till he came to a picture of himself and both of his parents.

His actions did not go unnoticed by his mother. "Nolan put that away" she said in a sorrowful tone.

Nolan obeyed his mom's request. He set the album back into the box. He returned to looking out the window.

"Now Nolan" his mother began "I know how hard this is but promise me that you'll adjust to our new home ok."

"Yes mom" Nolan answered.

It wasn't too long before they reached their new home in Quahog. Nolan got out of the car to see a ball fly over his head and hit the car. Nolan picked up the ball and looked around to see that it came from the playground across the street.

"Hey kid!" someone yelled.

Nolan turned around to see a small group of kids who appeared to be his age. They had baseball gloves and bats.

"Can you give us back our ball!" the same kid yelled.

"Sure" Nolan mumbled as he threw the ball to the kids.

"Thanks!" With that the kids returned to their game of baseball. Nolan watched as the kids played. He took a few items out of his box and ran towards his mom.

"Hey mom" Nolan asked.

Nolan's mother had just got done moving a few boxes out of the back of the car. "Yes honey?"

"Can I go play with those kids?"

"Sure why not."

Nolan smiled and ran off towards the group of kids when he heard a group of screams. From the direction of the scream the group of kids were being sucked into a miniature tornado one side and flung out the other side.

The tornado began to shrink and revealed a thirteen year old wearing a purple hoodie with a picture of a tornado. "Ha ha no one eggs Teen Tornado's house and gets away with it" the teen laughed as he created a small tornado and sent it towards the disoriented kids.

Teen Tornado soon returned to laughing maniacally as he created more miniature tornados that struck the kids. Nolan walked up to him and tugged on his sweater.

"Excuse me sir but I don't think you should be hurting them" Nolan said still holding onto some of his items.

Teen Tornado looked down at Nolan then simply kicked him aside and said, "Get away from me kid you bug me."

Nolan landed face first onto a small patch of dirt. He got up and tried his best to keep himself from crying. He picked up his baseball bat and charged towards Teen Tornado.

Teen Tornado sent another kid flying when he took notice of Nolan running towards him. "Oh look a _hero_" Tornado said as he sent two small tornados at Nolan.

Nolan was again thrown away by the smaller tornados; hat vanished after impact, and into a tree. Teen Tornado cackled as he caused more destruction to the playground.

"Well I guess that's enough mayhem and destruction for one da-" Tornado stopped his sentence to cover his ears. A loud harmonic tone caused everyone to wince in pain.

Tornado was now franticly trying to find the source of the sound. He was about to sent out a wave of miniature tornados but a wave of pre chewed gum stuck his arms together. The sound came to a halt and the kids nearby removed their hands from their ears.

Teen Tornado glared at where the shots came from. Nolan stuck his head out of the tree to see why a trio of twelve year olds.

"So you three decided to show up, huh? But in all honesty… it wouldn't be a party without you guys."

"Sector Q…kick his aft."


	14. Crutch: 134

**Well here is chapter 2 of Crutch...**

* * *

_No matter what you do…no matter what you've done…you can't stop time. For as long as I remember it was just me and my friends fighting for the greater good of all kid kind…and now I am repaid for my services by getting my memories erased…I just got to say…_

_Life sucks…_

-A page from Numbuh 134's private journal.

* * *

"Sector Q…Kick his aft!" With that two of the three kids charged at Teen Tornado. Teen Tornado began to spin around sending a powerful blow of wind to crash into the two operatives. The two operatives were sent flying into various objects.

"Seriously Numbuh 1772 every time we fight this guy you order us to run straight ahead…I believe the tenth time won't work either" said one of the operatives who was currently lodged in a trash can.

"Numbuh 414 do you always have to talk when we're fighting a villain?" asked the operative who was still standing.

"Hey if we go out, we go out talkin right?"

"That doesn't make sense!"

"Uh guys double T is heading our way!" said the operative who was lodged in the same tree as Nolan.

Teen Tornado leapt into the air and began to vibrate his arms. His arms eventually broke free from the gum and he produced another powerful gust of wind that flew straight towards Numbuh 1772. Numbuh 1772 was blown into the trash can Numbuh 414 was in.

"You three never learn do you?" Teen Tornado said as he landed "You guys couldn't beat me even when you had that chatterboxes' older sister on your side." Teen Tornado laughed as he sent the trash can flying with Numbuh 414 in it.

In the tree Numbuh 112 and Nolan were watching as Teen Tornado played kick the can with Numbuh 414.

"Are you going to help them?" Nolan asked the gauntlet wearing operative.

"I'm waiting for an opening" Numbuh 112 said as he pushed a few buttons on his gauntlet.

Nolan looked over to the two operatives who were getting flung around like ragdolls.

"This is nuts" Numbuh 414 said as he and Numbuh 1772 hid behind a tree.

"I know man…wait he uses wind as a weapon right?" Numbuh 1772 asked while he reloaded his G.U.M.M.E.R.

"Yes…"

"Oh Crap!" they both yelled simultaneously as a gust of wind cut part of the tree off. Both operatives withdrew their respective side arms and started shooting. Tornado dodged the oncoming hail of mustard and pre chewed gum and created another miniature tornado. The tornado sucked in both of the operatives a flung them towards Nolan's house.

"You said you're waiting for an opening right?" Nolan asked Numbuh 112. Numbuh 112 nodded. "I'll give you an opening." Nolan jumped out of the tree, baseball bat in hand, and ran at the distracted Teen Tornado.

Teen Tornado sent a gust of wind at the downed duo, sending Numbuh 1772 into the side of Nolan's house. Numbuh 414 got up and took out his M.U.S.K.E.T.s and started shooting at Tornado. Teen Tornado simply created another miniature tornado that took the shots.

Nolan jumped up full intentions to smack Teen Tornado on the side of his head. Nolan's actions didn't go unnoticed; Tornado side stepped then turned around to deliver a kick to Nolan's back. Nolan fell face first into the grass as his base ball bat rolled away.

Numbuh 1772 pulled himself up and said, "Numbuh 112 let's end this!"

With that Numbuh 112 finished calibrating his gauntlets and dropped down from the tree letting his palms hit the ground creating a shock wave. The shock wave sent both Teen Tornado and Nolan flying high up into the sky. Teen Tornado landed on his back while Nolan landed on Numbuh 1772. Numbuh 414 ran beside Teen Tornado and put his foot on his chest and aimed his M.U.S.K.E.T at his forehead.

"If you move I'll put one in your head" Numbuh 414 threatened.

Numbuh 112 ran over to Numbuh 1772 and Nolan and helped them up. "You two alright?"

"We could be better" answered Numbuh 1772 "Go check on the other kids they were sent on a loop as well."

Numbuh 112 did as he was told and went to check on the other kids.

"Hey kid" Numbuh 1772 said to Nolan.

"Yes sir."

"You're crazier than Numbuh 414 over there" he said pointing to the operative who currently held two M.U.S.K.E.T.s to Teen Tornado's forehead.

"Should I take that as a compliment sir?"

"Wow you don't get out much do you?"

"I do, I just moved here sir."

"Can I ask you something kid?" Numbuh 1772 said putting away his G.U.M.M.E.R.

"Yes sir."

"Why do you say sir, I aint no adult."

"I was told by my dad to always say sir, sir." Nolan said staring at the ground.

"What was your dad a marine?"

"…Yes." There was a small moment of silence which was ended by Numbuh 112.

"Hey Numbuh 1772, none of the kids have any serious injuries, just a few scrapes and bruises nothing their mommies can't fix."

"Alright then, call in someone to haul double T out of here."

"Will do."

"You have the right to keep your mouth shut; everything you say will and won't help you at all." Numbuh 414 said as he slapped some handcuffs on Teen Tornado.

"You know your sister was always more flexible with her plans but you three…you relied on an eight year old to help-" Teen Tornado was cut off by Numbuh 414 who socked him in the face. "Ooh…I see…touchy subject."

"Numbuh 112 when will the J.A.I.L.E.R. show up I want this piece of filth out of my sight."

"They'll be here soon Numbuh 414" Numbuh 112 reassured.

* * *

After awhile a KND J.A.I.L.E.R. arrived and carted away Teen Tornado, leaving Sector Q to clean the mess that was caused.

"Hey Edward?" Numbuh 414 asked Numbuh 112 as he picked up the trash can.

"Yes Dillon" Numbuh 112 responded while picking up garbage.

"Who's the kid?" Numbuh 414, Dillon, said pointing to Nolan who was helping with the park clean up.

"Oh that's the kid who was in the tree with me." Numbuh 112, Edward, said putting the trash in the trash can.

"So what's he doing here then?" Dillon said putting the trash cans lid on.

"Helping apparently…he's certainly helping us enough." Edward said with a smile.

"Ok since when has anyone helped us?"

"Just a couple minutes ago, that kid acted as a distraction."

"Remind me to look on that video monitor later, I need to see that."

"So you're new to Rhode Island?" Numbuh 1772 asked Nolan.

"Yes sir." Nolan said picking up some debris.

"You could stop calling me _sir_, I aint an old man now am I?" Numbuh 1772 said trying to get the point across.

"No you are not…um what is your name?" Nolan questioned.

"Kids in the KND call me Numbuh 1772 but my friends over there" Numbuh 1772 pointed to Dillon and Edward who waved "call me by my name, Mario."

"Can I call you by your name?"

"Sure Kid…can I ask yours?"

"My name is Nolan sir."

"What did I just say?"


	15. Crutch: 112

**It's a bit rocky but it works. Two more chapters after this one my friends.**

* * *

_I still don't know why Numbuh 378 had us write these…but I know why we still write them. Out of respect for Dillon's sister I sit here writing my decommissioning note. I have lived my wildest dreams, I have been in space, I have fought the worst of the worst, and I even got to ride a moose. I can only say one thing…_

_These were the best years of my life._

-A page from Numbuh 112's private journal.

* * *

The J.A.I.L.E.R. came crashing down to the surface of the earth. All that was left of it was smoldering slag. The pilots were knocked out cold allowing the 2x4 ship to meet its end. Teen Tornado burst out of the ruble and inhaled the cool night air.

"Oh it's good to stretch" Teen Tornado said exhaling. He then turned around to see a hovering rainbow monkey parade float. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

* * *

**One Week Later**

Nolan was currently fiddling around with Numbuh 112's P.I.P.E.R. gauntlets. It was September 23rd; three days after Edward turned thirteen. Edward had given Nolan permission to see how his P.I.P.E.R. worked prior to his decommissioning. After Edward's decommissioning, Mario began treating Nolan as if he was a part of the team. Dillon was a bit more distant but that was to be expected.

"Working on the P.I.P.E.R.?" Mario asked as he entered the meeting room of sector Q.

"Yep" Nolan said taking the batteries out of the gauntlets.

"You know Nolan if you ever want join the KND you could just ask." Mario said handing Nolan a soda.

"You mean going to that arctic prison you and Dillon were talking about, no thanks." Nolan opened his soda and took a sip.

Mario shook his head, he knew Nolan for only a week but the kid was exceptional at sneaking around. "Your mother even know you're here?"

"Yes, I told her I was hanging out with some friends from school" Nolan said pulling out a pair of tweezers.

"Well you told her you are hanging out with friends so she shouldn't be worried." Just then the door of the meeting room slid open and Dillon walked in.

"Hey guys" Dillon said walking towards the mini fridge.

"Hey Numbuh 414" Mario said handing Nolan a screw driver "tough day at school?"

"No" Numbuh 414 took a seat on the couch "my sister has been gone for like two days…im worried."

"That sucks" was Mario's response.

"Well Mario unlike your sister mine has advanced KND training!"

"I know Numbuh 414 but yelling at your leader won't solve anything" Mario said putting his hands up defensively.

Dillon looked to the floor and took in a deep breath. "I know man I'm just kind of freaked out, first my sister, then Koda, and now Edward…dude I'm next."

Nolan looked over to Dillon, he didn't see a maniac with weapons but a scared child…it reminded him of how he reacted when he heard the news.

"It'll be alright Dillon you still got a month" Mario reassured his friend.

Dillon took a sip of his soda and sat in silence. Nolan went back to working on the P.I.P.E.R. when they all heard a loud bang as the tree house shook.

"Stay here!" Mario told Nolan as he and Dillon grabbed their 2x4 weapons and raced to the source of the noise.

Nolan went back to working on the P.I.P.E.R. as more loud noises occurred. Nolan goy up from where he was seated as Dillon was thrown through the meeting room's metal doors. Dillon landed in the meeting rooms TV, breaking it. Nolan peered through hole in the door to see Teen Tornado throw Mario against a wall.

"You know…I thought you two would be more of a challenge" Teen Tornado picked up Mario and threw him through the hole "especially in your own home!"

Mario landed in the TV as well, both operatives groaned in pain as the side of the meeting room collapsed. Teen Ninjas then flew into the meeting room and surrounded Nolan and the operatives.

Outside, the Rainbow Monkey parade float shot rammed into the tree house breaking parts of it off. The float lowered a ramp into the meeting room. As soon as the ramp lowered a girl wearing a prom dress walked down it flanked by two heavily armed teens.

"You did good honey" she said as she blew a kiss to Teen Tornado.

"I aim to please my queen, Prom Queen" Teen Tornado said smirking.

Prom Queen walked over to the downed operatives and stomped on them both. Both operatives groaned in pain.

"You two are supposed to protect kids aren't you?" Prom Queen asked the operatives as she snapped her fingers. Two Teen Ninjas walked over dragging Nolan along. "Then protect him!"

The teens pushed Nolan to the ground and proceeded to kick him repeatedly. Mario tried to get up but was kicked back down by Prom Queen.

"The Kids Next Door has been a thorn in our side for too long…and now you have brought the unaffiliated into this" she snapped her fingers again signaling the teens to stop "so now you have forced my hand…I challenge you both to a test…save this kid by midnight or he dies."

The teens all began to get on the parade float.

"We'll stop you!" Dillon yelled as he tried to get up, but was punched back down by Teen Tornado.

"You can't stop me if you're dead." With that Teen Tornado grabbed onto Prom Queen and flew them onto the parade float. The parade float flew to a safe distance and shot the tree house causing it to collapse.


	16. Crutch: 1772

**This one was probably the longest of the whole story. Well onto the 4th chapter.**

* * *

_It wasn't like we were given a choice… we signed up to help kids…not leave them in the hands of some psycho, prom obsessed, pink wearing cretin. We gave our best and we saved the Nolan…_

_but at the cost of my memories._

-A page from Numbuh 1772's private journal.

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

Numbuh 1772 sat on the remains of a C.O.O.L.B.U.S. as his teammate; Numbuh 414, went rummaging through the scattered wreck that used to be their tree house.

"You know this could go faster if you helped me!" Numbuh 414 said as he threw pieces of metal and lumber around in hopes of finding a working 2x4 vehicle.

"Who knew you cared about Nolan" Mario said sarcastically.

"Hey I signed up to help all of kid kind Mario, and that includes Nolan" Numbuh 414 pointed at Numbuh 1772.

"That's what we both signed up for Dillon…and if we're going to save Nolan I advise we search for any working 2x4 tech we still have available" Numbuh 1772 said getting up from where he was seated.

"What do you think I've been doing for the last hour?"

"Just follow me."

* * *

The parade float landed outside of James Woods Regional High School. The teens barged their way into the school, with Nolan in tow. They soon came to a supply closet and threw Nolan into it. Nolan sat in the dark closet holding his stomach. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Seriously Mario" Numbuh 414 said kicking a nail that was on the floor "there is nothing here!"

"Besides the amount of wreckage and this shed" Mario corrected his teammate.

Dillon rolled his eyes at his friend's witty remark. "So there's still nothing useable!"

"Oh but you are wrong my friend" Mario said as he opened the door to the shed.

Dillon looked into the shed and immediately said, "Dude we have done some crazy crap before…but this takes the cake."

"Shut up and grab a side arm!"

* * *

"So my dear the…the…what's another word for twelve pm?" Prom Queen slapped Teen Tornado upside the head.

"Why I keep you around I will never know?" Prom Queen Face palmed.

"It's because you like red heads" Teen Tornado said as he gave her a peck on the cheek, which made Prom Queen blush.

"Whatever go and order the generic henchman around!"

"Yes dear."

* * *

"So you're telling me this M.U.S.K.E.T.R.I.F.L.E. can knock a guy out with one shot to the face?" Dillon asked while he inspected the M.U.S.K.E.T.R.I.F.L.E.

"Yes now get on!" Mario ordered. Dillon got onto the back of the G.A.R.G.O.C.Y.C.L.E.

"By the way if we die I just want to say…I always pictured myself dying because of your crappy orders."

"Oh shut up and hold on." With that they took off into the night sky

* * *

The two Teen ninjas guarding the supply closet were working on their homework.

"Hey Joe?" asked the teen with a Mohawk.

"Yes Steve?" replied the teen with piercings.

"What are the names of the seven deadly sins?"

"Hm… well there's Gluttony, Greed, Sloth…, Lust, Pride, Envy and…and…gee Steve I don't know the other one!"

Just then the supply closet blew open and Nolan walked out with a broom. "The sin you're asking for is WRATH!" With that Nolan leapt towards the teens.

* * *

Mario flew the G.A.R.G.O.C.Y.C.L.E. as fast as he could while Dillon held on for dear life.

"Like I said, this is the craziest thing we've done ever!"

As soon as they got close to the school the teens began shooting at them. One stray laser hit the left thruster of the G.A.R.G.O.C.Y.C.L.E. causing it to crash. The two operatives got on their feet to see Teen Tornado leading about fifty teens.

"Surrender pipsqueaks and we'll hang you guys by your undies!"

Mario and Dillon gave each other a side glance and raised their weapons. "First one to take down twenty five teens gets first crack at Teen Tornado."

"Deal" with that they both raced towards their opposition.

* * *

Prom Queen pointed to the heavily armed teens and said, "You two come with me!"

The teens nodded and followed Prom Queen. They eventually made their way to the supply closet where Nolan was supposed to be, but found his two guards tied up and gagged.

"You remove the tape!" Prom Queen yelled. The teenager removed the tape that was covering their mouths. "Tell me what happened!"

"W well we, we uh were doin' our homework then the kid burst out of the door and hit us with a broom and-"

"You mean to tell me he did this with a broom!" Prom Queen yelled.

"Ya yes."

"Leave them we're going hunting."

"Yes your highness" they both said as they followed Prom Queen down the hall.

* * *

The duo of operatives fought their way through the horde of teenagers and entered the school. Dillon locked the door behind them.

"You know" Mario panted "that would've gone better if you brought extra ammo."

"Hey" Dillon panted "you were the one rushing me!"

Mario leaned on a locker and said, "We don't have time to bicker Numbuh 414" Mario raised his S.C.C.A.M.P. "we got a kid to save."

"Nice one liner but we're out of ammo genius!"

"I knew that but we could still use them like clubs."

"Great we're hand to hand with these crud munchers" Dillon said with distain.

"Shut up and lets get going!" The two operatives raced down the hall but came to a fork in the road. "If we split up we could cover more ground."

"Watch your back then." With that the two operatives went their separate ways.

* * *

"Tornado what's your status?" Prom Queen said into her communicator.

"_Those Sector Q chumps fought past our outer defenses and are currently inside the school babe." _Tornado said of the communicator.

"Then get in here and take care of them, the little runt got away!"

"_Don't worry babe I'll take care of them you just worry about the rug rat."_ With that Teen Tornado cut the call.

"Alright you two do you like me when im mad?" She asked her associates. They shook their heads. "Then find him or I'll have your butts on a platter!" The teenagers nodded and took off in different directions. "Uh it is so hard to find good help these days."

* * *

Nolan had been running through the halls for what seemed to be forever. He had run into about three teens and had to fight them, but had thankfully he came out victorious. He just had one thing on his mind, _'It can't get any worse.'_

"Hey You!"

Nolan turned around to see a heavily armed teen cock his laser rifle.

"Crap!"

The teen began to shoot at Nolan who was able to dodge the shots.

"Hold still!"

When Nolan was close enough, he jumped high into the air and came down with his broom hitting the teen on the top of his head. The teen dropped his weapon and stammered back. Nolan delivered a few blows to side of the teen the finished him off with a swift blow to the nose. The teen dropped out cold.

"Well…that…was…easy" Nolan said in between pants. Nolan went back to running down the hall.

Mario opened the doors to the school's gymnasium to find Teen Tornado waiting for him.

* * *

"So this is it then Numbuh 1772, the two of us locked in mortal combat, two excellent fighters standing in the way of the others path, and I shall be the-" Teen Tornado was shot back by Mario.

"Well there was the last of my S.C.C.A.M.P." Mario discarded his S.C.C.A.M.P. and took out his G.U.M.M.E.R.

"Ready?" Teen Tornado asked.

"Ready."

* * *

Dillon kicked open the doors to the cafeteria to find ten teens eating dinner. Dillon raised his M.U.S.K.E.T.R.I.F.L.E. and rushed the teens from behind. The first teen he knocked out easily. The second one threw his dinner at Dillon, who easily dodged it and smacked the teen with the butt of his gun. The rest of the teens drew their weapons and began to shoot at Dillon.

Dillon took cover underneath a table. He took out his M.U.S.K.E.T. sidearm and started shooting at the teens from under the table. The third and fourth teens fell easily, while the other six jumped under tables. Dillon made short work out of them after they tried to take pot shots at him.

Dillon stuck his head out of the table to see if anyone was still twitching. Dillon then got out from beneath the table and ran out of the cafeteria.

Nolan delivered a swift kick to the teens jaw, knocking him out on the spot. He then ran down the hall and opened the door to have Dillon run into him.

"Dang it Nolan watch where your-holy crap Nolan it's you how'd you escape?" Dillon asked.

"No time we got to get out of here any ideas?"

"Yeah my sister goes to this school we can cut through the gym." With that Dillon took off followed closely behind by Nolan.

* * *

Mario was thrown against the wall by another powerful blast of wind. He groaned when he hit the floor.

"You know I thought you alone could have caused me problems" Tornado laughed as he sent two miniature tornados at Mario.

Mario evaded the tornados and grabbed his weapon. He raised it to eye level and fired a few shots at Teen Tornado who merely blew the wads of gum aside.

"Like seriously you're a sector leader and yet you fight like that Numbuh 414 character" Tornado mocked Mario.

Mario took the opportunity to shoot Tornado in the face. Tornado was pushed back by the blow and sent the wind to the ceiling causing it to crack exponentially.

"You talk too much."

"I'm sure I hit a nerve there."

The gym doors opened and Nolan and Dillon rushed in. The same thing happened on the other side with Prom Queen and the teens.

At that moment the ceiling gave way causing it to fall on the two combatants below.

"MARIO!"

* * *

**Kids Next Door Medical Facility: Two Hours Later**

Dillon and Nolan sat outside the operation room waiting for their friend. It had been an entire hour since they arrived. Both of them sat in silence until the operating room opened and Numbuh 5CC came out.

"Numbuh 414 if you'd come here I need to talk to you in private" Numbuh 5CC said in a sorrow tone.

"Yes doctor."

"I'm sorry but his injuries are too extensive we…we're left with no alternative but to decommission him."

Those words struck Dillon like a sack of nails.

"What do you mean you have to decommission him?"

"Like I said Numbuh 414, his injuries are too extensive he'll heal eventually…but that won't be until he's turned at least fourteen."

No one said anything. A squad of Decommissioning Operatives soon arrived and carted the unconscious form of Mario away. Both Nolan and Dillon said nothing for a while. Numbuh 5CC then returned to the operating room to work on the next patient.

"Hey Nolan?" Dillon turned around to face Nolan.

"Yes Dillon." He said looking up to Dillon.

"Do you want to get back at the scum suckers who did that to Mario?"

"More than you know."

"How would you like to join the Kids Next Door?"


	17. Numbuh C4: Enter Carol Pariuhs

**Alright, basically this is kicking off a side project of mine. OCs included, will be seeing Rachel, Fanny, and Patton later on. **

**Discalimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door. Cartoon Network has that covered.**

* * *

The bus was in motion, on its way to the next stop: Quahog, Rhode Island. Leaving Providence, a girl with red hair in a ponytail, blue jacket and black pants, sat alone at the end of the bus, her mind occupied.

"_Don't disappoint us now, Carol."_

"_You won't make it in life being second best, honey, you need to try harder, you need to study more often."_

"_Failure, that's all this is, failure."_

"_You don't want to disappoint us now, right dear?"_

"_Study, bring your grades up, don't be a failure."_

"_You have to be the best, if you aren't you're the worst."_

"Is this seat taken?"

"Hm?" The girl turned to see a boy with dark hair standing at the end of the aisle. The girl turned to the window to find the Bus had reached its final stop before reaching their destination.

"Is the seat taken?" the boy asked nervously.

"Can't you find another seat?" The girl spoke harshly.

"Well…there aren't any other seats available…." The girl sighed and stood to scope out the seating situation, only to find the boy was telling the truth. The twenty-four other rows were completely filled out.

"…Fine…you can sit here." The girl turned back to the window as the bus set off.

The boy sat down, setting a backpack on his lap. The boy pulled down the zipper and removed a zip-lock bag of cookies from the pack. "Want one?" the boy smiled as he presented the bag of cookies. The girl looked to the corner of her eye to see the boy waving the bag of chips. "Come on, they're chocolate chip."

The girl sighed. She stuck her hand out and reached into the bag, pulling out a cookie. "…Thanks." She muttered before taking a bite out of the cookie.

"No prob." The boy smiled. "So…how'd you…ya know?"

The girl sighed once more as she wiped the crumbs away from her face. "Do I really have to tell you?"

"I'll tell you how I got here if you tell me how you got here." The boy said before throwing a cookie into his mouth.

"One of their scouts saw me in action, I guess…" the girl turned to the window, noticing snow begin to fall. "Some girls at my school pranked me…I retaliated." The girl spoke coldly. The boy's smile slowly faded away at the girl's tone. "…So…how'd you get here?"

"I got involved in a scuffle back in Quahog…" the boy let out a humorless laugh. "One thing led to another…four-one-four asks me if I wanted to join up. I said yes. So what do you think it'll be like?"

"Not sure…" The girl's eye narrowed.

"_You have to be the best! You always have to be the best!"_

"…Either way…I have to be the best…" the girl spoke under her breathe.

"What was that last part?" The boy asked, raising a brow.

"Nothing." The girl stated. "I think we're almost there."

"How can you tell?"

"There's a tree sticking out of the ice." The girl pointed the said tree as their bus drew closer.

"That's it?" The boy rose a brow as he looked over out the window. "I don't think we can train or do anything there."

The bus driver hit a muffin button on a panel, causing a Television Screen to drop down from the buses ceiling. "This is Cadet Super Speedy Transport 001, asking for permission to land, over."

"_Arctic Command to Cadet Super Speedy Transport 001, you are clear for landing. Welcome back to the Arctic." _A kid on the T.V. screen welcomed the bus.

The bus soared through the air as its wings tilted for its descent. The ice below began to separate revealing a landing pad. The bus hovered above the landing pad and slowly descended. The bus rocked as it touched down on the pad.

"Alright, this is more like it." The boy smiled as he looked out the window.

The landing pad descended downwards, along with the bus, into the multi-use base of operations.

**Kids Next Door Arctic Base: Arctic Training Facility**

**Four Years Prior to Operation Z.E.R.O. **

"Welcome to the Kids Next Door Arctic Base, Cadets!" the child bus driver exclaimed over his shoulder. "This is where we make operatives out of shrimps like you."

"Where we make operatives…" The girl repeated as the interior of the Arctic Base was revealed to them.


	18. Numbuh C4: Meet Her Team

**Chapter numero dos. Basically meant to get acquainted with the characters in the story.**

* * *

**Kids Next Door Arctic Base**

The new cadets stood shoulder to shoulder in a straight line, their arms at their sides and heads held high. Before the fifty-five cadets, stood a gruff looking twelve year-old, wearing an orange beanie and heavy red jacket.

"Alright maggots, if you hadn't of guessed it, you're actually here. Welcome to the Kids Next Door Arctic Training Base. For the next month I will personally train each and every one of you. I will see what you have to offer the Kids Next Door as the Seventh Age."

"You see." The twelve-year old began to pace back and forth as he looked over the cadets. "Once an operative reaches the age of thirteen, he or she is decommissioned in order to keep our secrets out of the hands of those who would do the KND harm. The Sixth Age, despite all that we've endured, is finally reaching the end of its line. And it's up to me to whip our replacements into shape in order to take on the great responsibility of protect all of kid kind from adult tyranny."

"You hear that, we've got a lot to live up to." The boy with dark hair whispered to the girl with red hair.

"Alright." The twelve-year old stopped before a girl with blonde hair and an orange and black striped sweater. "I guess it's time for introductions. I am Numbuh 68.06; I'm your drill instructor for the rest of our time together. You will call me 'sir', and I will call you by whatever I feel like calling you."

"But I guess we should all get acquainted though." Numbuh 68.06 pointed to the girl with blonde hair. "I want you all to shout your name and give us the main reason why you are here, starting with you."

"I'm Rachel T. McKenzie; I'm here to fight for kids everywhere, sir!" the girl with the orange and black striped sweater shouted for all to hear.

"By the look in your eyes, you definitely belong here." Numbuh 68.06 smiled as he walked down the line to a boy with dark hair and a cleft chin.

"My name is Patton Drilovsky, and I'm here to add a level of discipline to this fine organization!" The boy smiled.

"You…I like you." Numbuh 68.06 removed his orange beanie and handed it to Patton. "Here, consider it the only ounce of respect I'll hand out to any of you." Patton smiled as he placed the beanie over his head. Numbuh 68.06 moved down the line to a girl with red frizzy hair and plaid clothing.

"Ahm Fanny Fulbright, ahm 'ere ta fight adult tyranny, sir!" The girl shouted with an Scotch-Irish accent.

Numbuh 68.06 nodded as he moved down the line. "Josh Puncture, I'm here to prove I am not a waste, sir!" A kid with a near bald blonde head exclaimed as he held his arms behind his back.

"Abigail Lincoln is Abby's name and I'm here to be as good of an operative as my sister, sir!" an African-American girl with a dark long braided ponytail shouted with pride.

"Heh, I bet you'll live up to being Cree's sister." Numbuh 68.06 smiled as he walked up to the next kid.

"I'm Connie Ingram, I'm here to be tactical support for the KND, sir!" A girl with brown hair combed over her right eye exclaimed.

"I'm Doug Murphy and I'm here to kick all kinds of adult butt!" A kid with shaggy black hair shouted proudly.

"It's Gwen, Gwen Tucker, I'm here to be the best pilot the KND has." A girl with long brown hair smirked.

"I'm Thomas Topkins, I'm just here to see the stars, sir." A kid with headphones and sunglasses smiled.

Numbuh 68.06 leaned forward and glared at Thomas. "You disgust me." He spoke harshly, causing Thomas to frown.

"It's Ian, just Ian, and I am what the KND needs, sir!" A kid with a sweater with the number seventy-three, smirked.

"Sure you are, that is if you're a clone of Numbuh 100 or Numbuh 283, we need a lot more operatives like them." Numbuh 68.06 moved onward to the next cadet.

"D. Carmine sir! I'm here to follow in my brother's footsteps, sir!" A kid with a face obscuring hood saluted.

"Piece of advice, wear a helmet." Numbuh 68.06 grunted.

"I'm Vana Warhawk and I want to be the best equipment specialist, sir!" A girl with short brown hair smiled nervously.

"I'm Bob Johnson and I'm here to practice my aim on unsuspecting foes, sir." A kid with black hair used his fingers to mimic a gun. "Bang."

Numbuh 68.06 laughed. "That is if we even let you use a weapon."

"John, John Smith. I'd like to be a great KND operative, sir." A kid with a pocket bible smiled.

"If it wasn't for religious freedom, I'd have you ditch the book kid, those kind of beliefs don't mix well out there in the field."

"I'm Isaac Souster, my brother was an operative, I thought I'd be one too." An African-American boy smiled.

"A lot of siblings I see."

Numbuh 68.06 went down the line of cadets one by one, introducing many such as Kimberley Adams, Matthew Garley, Billy Horvitz, Molly Abrams, a boy named Lex, Catherine L. Lazuras, Garret O'neal, Stevie Rotorson, and many other before reaching the boy with dark hair.

"You know the drill." Numbuh 68.06 spoke, slightly annoyed with having to go through fifty other cadets prior to reaching this one.

"I am Nolan York, I'm here to fight for kids, just like Q did for me." The boy smiled.

"Sector Q, hm…I've heard what happened to Numbuh 1772, hope you were worth the sacrifice kid." Numbuh 68.06 narrowed his eyes and moved on to the girl with red hair in a ponytail. "And you?"

"I'm Carol Pariuhs, I'm here to be the best the KND has to offer, sir!" A girl with red hair in a ponytail exclaimed.

"Let's see you live up to the bar you set on yourself." Numbuh 68.06 turned his back to the cadets. "Alright, time to show the lot of you where you'll be staying for the month."

The fifty-five cadets followed their instructor deeper into a hallway. "This is so exciting." The boy with dark hair, Nolan, spoke to Carol.

"It is." Carol smiled as she took notice of a glass window. Behind the window, KND operatives partook in a game of capture the flag. "That's exciting."

"Take a good look at these training rooms, over the next month this is what you'll be experiencing." Numbuh 68.06 spoke for all to hear. "Behind this door is equipment training. Behind this one is the Gym where some of our operatives are partaking in a team exercise, and behind this door." Numbuh 68.06 stopped at the door and smirked. "Behind this door is your final test, the final trust exercise, the pass or fail, the Rock Wall."

Carol felt a chill run down her spine as she peered through the window to the Rock Wall room. There, she spotted the final obstacle. It was indeed a Rock Wall, but not one she'd ever seen before.

"Pariuhs!" Carol snapped at attention at the sound of her last name being spoken by Numbuh 68.06. "Stay with the group, I don't want to fill out any paper work about losing one of my cadets." Carol nodded before catching up with the group.

It wasn't long until the group reached their quarters. "Five cadets per room." Numbuh 68.09 spoke aloud. "Room one will have Rachel, Fanny, Patton, Molly, and Abby. Room two will have Souster, Volt, Kimberley, Matthew, and Vana. Room three will have Carol, Josh, Nolan, John, and Thomas. Room four, Ian, Gwen, Catherine, Doug and Garret…" Numbuh 68.06 continued to assign cadets to their rooms until all had a room.

Carol entered room three, alongside the others assigned to the room. Within the room, Carol found two bunk beds, one single bed, five lockers, five pillows, and five blankets on a locked chest.

"Not exactly what was on brochure?" Carol turned to see Thomas laughing at his own joke.

"So, how're we going to decide who gets the single bed?" John asked as he opened one of the lockers.

"We can do this in a civilized manner." Carol spoke up to her roommates.

"I'm alright with a bunk bed." Nolan spoke up as he took the top bed of the bunk to the left ice wall. "Anyone mind handing me a pillow and blanket?"

"Catch." Josh chucked a pillow up to Nolan and soon followed by a blanket.

"I share a bunk at home with my younger bro; I can deal with a bunk bed." Thomas smiled as he sat on the lower bed of the bunk to the right ice wall.

"Meh, why not?" Josh shrugged. He grabbed a pillow and blanket before taking the bed above Thomas.

"So it's between you and you." Thomas pointed to John and then to Carol. "Who wants a bed alone or a bed beneath Nolan up there?" Nolan meekly waved underneath his blanket.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Carol suggested. John closed his eyes and held his bible tightly.

"Rock."

"Paper."

"Scissors!"

"Whelp…" Thomas scratched the back of his neck. "Looks like John won."

Carol frowned as she held her hand out in a ball, representing rock as John held his hand out flat, representing paper. "I'll be taking the single bed if that's alright with you." John smiled.

Carol frowned, having been beaten. She walked over to the chest and grabbed a blanket and pillow before taking a seat on her new bed for the next month.

"So…what do we do now that we've settled down?" Josh asked aloud.

"You'll all be reporting at the cafeteria in ten minutes for some grub." Numbuh 68.06 dipped his head through the doorway. "After that you'll return here to your rooms and get acquainted with your new roommates. Then we'll start your training tomorrow." Numbuh 68.06 departed to inform the others.

"This KND thing is cool." Thomas smiled as he lay on his bunk, looking at his reflection in the ice ceiling.

"It could be a little warmer." Nolan shivered underneath his blanket.

"Either way." Carol pulled her pack onto her bed. She looked around the room at her roommates. "I can't wait for tomorrow."


	19. Numbuh C4: Place First

**Whelp, here's a short chapter. But a chapter nonetheless. Halo 4 comes out tomorrow. Can't wait.**

* * *

**KND Arctic Base**

**Cadet Training: Day 03**

'_The Board'_ Carol thought to herself as she looked up to an electronic board on the wall. The board had the names of every cadet; it ranked them from one to fifty-five. Currently, all were ranked fifty-five. _'I'm going to be at the top of that board.' _Carol smiled.

"Pariuhs! You and your team are up!" Carol turned away from the board and walked into a room with five cages with locks. Carol kneeled beside the cage in the middle, finding a Rainbow Monkey within and an old fashion padlock keeping the cage closed.

Thomas, Josh, John, and Nolan, each took up similar positions around the remaining cages. "Your task is simple, using these tools" Numbuh 68.06 began to hand out lock picking equipment to the five cadets. "You will pick the locks. Keep in mind, this is timed and will affect your overall score on The Board."

Carol examined her equipment and then the padlock. "You all may now begin." Carol quickly got to work, using the pin and tumbler she was given, she unlocked the cage in a matter of seconds.

"Done!" Carol exclaimed.

"Good job, Pariuhs." Numbuh 68.06 smiled. "You did it in nine seconds…you broke the record."

"Done!" Josh shot his hand up.

"Done!" John exclaimed.

"Finished." Thomas spoke softly.

Numbuh 68.06 smiled, seeing that most of the cadets finished in less than twenty seconds. Except for one. "York, mind telling me why you're taking your time?"

"This ain't a job you want to rush." Nolan muttered as he turned the tumbler, unlocking the cage in the process.

"Well, aren't you a locksmith." Numbuh 68.06 rolled his eyes. "Josh, you completed in twelve seconds. John, you completed in seventeen seconds. Thomas completed in nineteen seconds, and you completed in twenty-six. As far as I'm concerned, you're at the bottom of The Board."

"Alright, clear out, and send Rachel and her team in." Numbuh 68.06 motioned to the door.

Carol exited the room, immediately going to work and searching for Rachel and her team amongst the other fifty recruits. "You see Rachel anywhere, Virginia?" Carol asked a girl with brown hair in pigtails.

"She's over at The Board with her team." Virginia motioned to The Board.

"Thanks." Carol walked past the crowd of cadets, eventually reaching Rachel. "Rachel, you and your team are up."

"Thanks." Rachel smiled and turned to her team. "Alright guys, we're up."

Fanny, Patton, and Abby nodded before following Rachel to the lock pick training room. Only Molly remained, watching intently as The Board was updated. Carol was now shown in the number one slot, followed two slots down by Josh, four down by John, seven down by Thomas, and Nolan in dead last.

"Looks like you got the worst on your team." Molly smirked as she bumped passed Carol.

"You haven't even tried the test yet." Carol quipped as Molly walked through the crowds. Carol looked up to The Board, smiling at her name in the slot it was currently held in. "Number one."

"_You have to be the best dear." _A voice rang through Carol's mind.

"_You only truly succeed when you're the best." _

Carol sighed. She moved a strand of hair away from her face. Carol looked back up to The Board, back to where her name was. Her eyes shot wide open. She was no longer number one on the board, but number two. Rachel had just surpassed her.

"Way to go lass!" Fanny exclaimed as she and the rest of her team exited the room.

"Five seconds. Five seconds! That was amazing!" Patton jumped into the air.

"Girl, that was amazing." Abby smiled as she began to applaud Rachel.

"Thanks guys." Rachel smiled.

"Hey, Rachel." Molly smirked as she pointed to the board. "Looks like you're number one on T Board now."

"Cool." Rachel's smile grew wider. "I honestly wasn't even trying."

Carol's hands clenched into fists, she gritted her teeth as she glared at the ice floor. "You alright, Carol?" Carol turned to see Nolan standing beside her with a concerned look on his face.

"_If you aren't the best, you're the worst." _A voice echoed within Carol's head.

"Yes. Yes everything is alright _Locksmith_." Carol muttered before walking off.

Nolan frowned as he watched Carol walk off back to the crowd of cadets. "…I hope that name doesn't stick…" he sighed.


	20. Numbuh C4: When She Falls

**Here is chapter for of Numbuh C4. School just re-started for me. Meh.**

* * *

**KND Arctic Base**

**Cadet Training: Day 14**

**Sim Room: 3**

"_Teams One, Two, Three, and Four on Sim Room 3." _

"What's a 'Sim Room'?" Josh asked as he and the rest of his team entered through one door.

Carol walked to a table where she found several training weapons. "I think this is a team exercise." Carol spoke aloud to her team as they approached the table.

"_Gear up cadets. These Sim Rooms are where you're going to hone your skills and learn to actually work as a team. Sim Room 3 specializes in combat situations. Your goal is to tag out all opposing forces. There are four teams just to add an extra sense of pressure. Try to last as long as you can, I've got a side bet with another Sergeant." _

"You hear Numbuh 68.09." Carol grabbed a training pistol off the bench. "Gear up." A second bench rose out of the ice floor, revealing five sets of armor.

"_These suits of armor are to insure you stay down once you get tagged out, not to mention they give off the feeling of real combat in KNDefense armor. Your helmets were randomized, all battle weary from year of being worn by cadets. You are all expected to keep your helmets until graduation, if you graduate that is." _

"Yeah." Carol muttered as she pulled a helmet off the bench. "We got it."

"These helmets aren't in order." John spoke up as he inspected the helmet with the designation 'C85'.

"At least yours doesn't have writing on it." Nolan said as he turned his helmet, 'C203', and inspected the writing on it. "'Fodder', 'Easy Pickings', 'Owned', 'Target', 'Bait' 'Tagged'. Who wrote this?"

"That helmet must be bad luck." Carol spoke up as she placed her armor over her clothing. She inspected her helmet once more, noting the designation. "'C4'" Carol read aloud.

"_T-minus two minutes to simulation."_

"You guys ready?" Carol asked as she loaded her training pistol.

"Weapons training was just yesterday. Does he really expect us to have gotten it down already?" Thomas asked aloud as he fiddled with his training weapon.

"This is a team exercise; we'd better work as a team." Josh spoke up as he placed his helmet atop his head.

"So what? You want us to just stick together in a group?" Nolan raised a brow.

"Won't it be easier to pick us off then?" Thomas spoke up.

"Maybe…" Josh trailed off in thought.

Carol turned to her team. "We all go at it alone. Keep them all off guard and eventually mow them down. Anyways, I don't won't to be anywhere near John, I bet everyone wants to tag him out first out of all of us."

"Wait, why me?" John raised a brow.

"You keep preaching to everyone about the bible and God, they're all probably mad with you. Not to mention this is purely based around shooting one another." Thomas said, causing John to lower his head in sadness. "There, there buddy, there, there." Thomas said as he patted John on the back.

The floor the group stood began to rise as the ceiling spread apart.

"_This is it Cadets, try not to kill one another."_

The operatives emerged through the opening in the ceiling, finding them in an ice wonderland. "Alright, spread out, try not to get shot." Carol spoke to her team before dispersing.

"This ain't gonna end well." John frowned as he stepped behind cover.

Stun rounds and shell casings clattering on the icy floor echoed throughout the Sim room. "This is nuts!" Nolan shouted before he dove for cover, evading a stun round from Kimberley.

"Keep up the pressure!" Kimberley shouted to the rest of her team as they closed in on Nolan. "Sooner or later, either way, he's tagged!"

Carol slid down a frozen corridor, evading stun rounds from members of Team Four. Carol spun around; carrying with her the stun gun she was given. She clicked the trigger rapidly before pushing off the wall and sliding towards Team Two's position, leaving Team Four to regroup.

"Oh no you don't." Carol muttered as she charged towards Team Two.

"Behind us!" Volt exclaimed before Carol slammed into him, knocking the boy off his feet and onto the floor.

"Crap." Souster muttered before being tagged by one Carol's stun gun.

Kimberley and Vana spun around and began shooting at Carol. "Come on, Nolan." Matthew shook his head. "Just stop hiding so I can tag you out."

"I'd rather you not." Matthew turned around, his eyes widened as he found Josh holding his stun gun to his forehead. "No hard feelings." Josh said before pulling the trigger of his stun gun and tagging Matthew out of the simulation.

"Can you stop dodging Carol? You're acting as if this was a real fire fight." Kimberley sighed as she and Vana failed to tag out Carol, who was dodging every shot.

"This is preparing us for the real thing…" Carol trailed off as she pushed off a wall, sliding towards Kim and Vana. Carol slammed into Vana, grabbing for her stun gun and pushing her to the ground. Using Vana's stun gun, she tagged out Kim and tagged Vana out with her own at the same time. "…so I treat it as if it were the real thing."

"Thanks guys." Nolan said as he climbed out behind cover. "I would've been tagged if it weren't for you two."

"Well we won't be here to help you next time." Carol glared at Nolan. "Stand up and fight for yourself, actually contribute to the team." Nolan looked at the ice floor, frowning at Carol's words. "Come on; is this really Q's legacy? Cause if it is then you're a waste of a sector."

"Too far." Josh said as he placed a hand on Carol's shoulder.

Carol sighed as she squeezed her temples. "Okay, yeah, that was really messed up of me to say. But Nolan, next time you're cornered like that at least make them fight for it." Nolan remained silent. "Uh…we okay?"

"Sure yeah." Nolan said without taking his eyes from the floor.

"Anyone know where John and Thomas are?" Carol asked.

"Not sure about Thomas." Carol and Josh turned to see Team Four standing shoulder to shoulder, their stun guns raised. "But we tagged out John."

"Well then, that's good to know." Carol muttered before opening fire on Team Four with both her and Vana's stun guns. "You two gonna help me or what?" Carol asked as she made her way behind cover.

"I thought we were going to go with the whole divide and conquer plan." Josh muttered as he leapt behind cover, dragging Nolan with him.

"Well it seems it didn't exactly work out." Carol said as she jumped up from her cover and shot at Doug, tagging him out.

"Dang…" Doug muttered as his armor shut down, locking him in place. "I hate this."

"Join the club!" Matthew shouted.

"Focus your fire on Carol!" Ian shouted as he directed his team. "She's our only real problem."

"Hey!" Josh shouted as he and Nolan stood up from behind their cover. "We take offense to that!" Josh and Nolan pulled the triggers of their stun guns, proceeding to tag out the remaining members of Team Four.

"Awesome." Josh smirked.

"You guys missed one." Carol, Josh and Nolan turned to see Thomas kick a stun gun out of Volt's hand. Thomas then placed his own stun gun to Volt's chest and pulled the trigger. "John got tagged already."

"We heard." Carol said as she dropped Vana's stun gun. "Where were you?"

"I thought we were doing the divide and conquer thing." Thomas shrugged.

"Well, anyone see Rachel?" Carol narrowed her eyes.

"No…" Josh said as he rubbed his chin. "Any chance they got tagged out?"

"Actually…" Team Three turned their attention to Kimberley, who lay frozen on the ground. "Wouldn't Numbuh 68.06 unlock our armor then?"

Before anyone could comment, Nolan yelped as his armor locked on him, causing him to fall to the floor. "Crap! Run for cover they were waiting us out!" Josh shouted as he and Carol ran behind a wall.

Thomas spun around, getting off a shot before getting tagged out. Carol peered around the wall, her eyes searching for Rachel. "There's only room for one number one on that board…"

"What is with you?" Josh asked as he leaned against the wall. "Why do you have to beat Rachel?"

Carol sighed, turning to Josh. "I just have too."

"Fine then." Josh rolled his eyes. "On the count of three we rush them, okay?"

"Fine." Carol said as she got ready to run. "One. Two."

"Three." Josh muttered as he and Carol out behind cover, stun guns blazing.

Molly's eyes widened, her armor locking as she hit the ice. "Crap!" She exclaimed.

Josh raised his stun gun, his eye looking through the scope at Fanny. "Oh no you don't!" Patton shouted as he tackled Josh to the ground. Josh punched Patton across the chin as he tried to force the boy off of him. Patton merely shook it off and held his stun gun to Josh's helmet. He pulled the trigger, causing Josh's armor to lock up, freezing him.

"Dang, girl." Abby muttered as she dodged one of Carol's shots. "You really need ta chill out."

"Funny." Carol muttered as she kept her stun gun trained on Abby, despite her eyes searching for Rachel. "I was thinking the same thing." Carol pulled the trigger of her stun gun, blasting Abby. Abby grunted as she hit the ice covered floor.

"You've got a real problem, you know that?" Carol turned around, finding Rachel standing behind her. "I don't want to sound mean, but it seems that you do. We overheard you and your team; we heard what you said to your teammate. I see how vicious you fight, and just…you have a serious problem with your temper."

"Are you going to just stand there and lecture me? Or are we going to settle this?" Carol glared at Rachel.

"Settle what? I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Rachel frowned, almost looking at Carol sympathetically. "You glare at me all the time and I don't know why. So tell me, why are you so mad at me? What have I done to earn your animosity?"

"I have to be the best…" Carol gritted her teeth. "I _need_ to be the best. You are the only thing standing in my way. Does that answer your question?" Carol said as she raised her stun gun.

"Yes, but I have another question." Rachel narrowed her eyes as Carol pulled the trigger of her stung gun. Rachel dodged to her left and shot Carol, causing her armor to lock up. Rachel walked over to Carol's frozen form. "Do you deserve it?"

"_Alright…that was interesting…"_ Numbuh 68.06's voice echoed throughout the Sim room. "_The simulation is over. The winning team is Team One. Now all of you hold still as I unlock your armor." _

The sound of thankful sighs erupted from all of the tagged cadets. "Man that felt horrible." Gwen muttered as she rubbed her neck.

"Let's not do this again." Souster muttered as he helped Volt onto his feet.

"Need a hand?" Carol looked up to see her team standing around her.

Carol sighed. "No, I can get up on my own." Carol forced herself up.

"_Keep the armor Cadets, you'll be needing it for some time later. Until then, everyone go and get some chow in the mess as I set up the next session for the rest of the cadets." _

All of the Cadets exited the Sim room, all but one heading to the Cafeteria.

"Yo, Carol, where are you going?" Nolan asked as he noticed Carol walking off in a different direction.

"I got to check something out, go on without me, I'll catch up." Carol said as she walked off.

"Come on Nolan." Gwen said as she and Doug ran over to pull Nolan along. "It's time to eat."

"Sure, yeah…" Nolan said as he watched Carol walk off.

* * *

**The Board**

Carol looked up at the board, tears welling up in her eyes. Carol was now placed in fifth. Rachel was now ranked first, Fanny second, Patton third, and Abby fourth. Carol lowered her head in sadness, beginning to cry as she stood alone in front of The Board.


	21. Numbuh C4: She Climbs Above It

**Alright, the final chapter in the Numbuh C4 origin story.**

* * *

**KND Arctic Base**

**Cadet Training: Day 29**

**Barracks**

_Do you deserve it?_

Carol sat on her bunk, eyes staring at her blanket as Rachel's words rang through her head once more.

"She's been like that since the Sim room." Josh muttered as he and the other members of Team Three looked onto their teammate as she sulked on her bed. "It's a wonder how she's keeping it together in the other simulations."

"Wow…who knew Rachel could do that to her. Who knew anyone could just do that…just break someone's spirit in a matter of seconds and just…holy mother-" Thomas stopped short as he noticed John giving him a dirty look.

"Don't you even think about finishing that sentence." John muttered.

"Fine, yeah, sure." Thomas waved John off. "But the point is Carol has lost what made her, well, her."

"Well the final test is tomorrow. The Rock Wall, and we can't do it without having the entire team working together and giving it their all." Josh bit his lip.

"Have you guys seen that thing, if I didn't know better I'd say it was the size of a mountain." Nolan said as he scratched something into the back of his helmet.

"Well, we'll have to snap her out of this funk she's in." Thomas rubbed his chin. "Not it!"

"Not it!" Josh smirked.

"Not it!" John smiled as he looked through his bible.

"Not i-…crud…" Nolan sighed. "Dang it."

"Well, good luck Nolan, see you later buddy." Thomas chuckled as he, Josh and John walked to the door.

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Nolan asked as he watched his friends leave.

"We're gonna go and get food, or at least hot chocolate." Josh aid as he walked out the door. "We won't be bringing anything back by the way!"

"Yep…" Nolan sighed as John closed the door behind them. Nolan turned and began to approach Carol. "Hey, Carol." The eight year old said, taking a seat on Carol's bed beside her. Carol remained silent, her eyes looking away. "Yeah, I know you were able to hear us, were in an enclosed space and no one _ever _bothers to whisper." Nolan said leaning forward, arms resting on his lap.

"You already know what I'm going to ask you, that we need you at your best if we're going to beat the Rock Wall. How I'm supposed to persuade you into get out of your funk and just getting back into your groove." Nolan scratched the back of his head. "But we both know that's not how this is going to go down."

"Carol, since I met you, you were this girl who was in it to win it. Second wasn't good enough for you, you had to be number one. But after the Sim room…you aren't that girl _anymore._" Nolan shook his head. "You haven't been trying. You've just given into defeat. Your letting everything Rachel said about you become reality."

"I just got to ask you Carol," Nolan turned to Carol, taking notice that she was now looking at him. "Do you deserve it? I mean, do you really deserve to be the best if all you've done is mope around over a couple of losses?"

Nolan stood up from where he was seated. "Well, Carol, I hope you come to a decision or something. We really do need you." Nolan walked to the door, opening it and leaving, making sure to close the door behind him.

Carol sat up, now alone within the room. Carol sighed, her eyes narrowed. "Do I deserve it?"

* * *

**Arctic Base**

**Cadet Training: Day 30**

**The Rock Wall**

"Alright Cadets." Numbuh 68.06's voice boomed as he over looked the cadets. "Today is your final test. Today you face The Rock Wall. You will ascend the Rock Wall and reach the top as a team, relying on the rope that binds you all together and your fellow teammates to get to the top of the Rock Wall."

Numbuh 68.06 turned and pointed to several numbered tables. "On those tables are climbing equipment, harnesses, rope, the works. If you don't reach the top or if you give up on the way up, you are discharged from this class, never to be a full-fledged Kids Next Door operative. So go put on the gear and get ready."

The cadets in a collective group moved to the tables, each stopping at their own assigned table. "Heh." Molly chuckled, walking past Team Three's table. She quickly pulled out a pocket knife applied several cuts into the team's rope.

"What are you doing at our table?" John asked as he and Thomas arrived at their teams table.

"Oh." Molly turned to face the members of Team Three, keeping her pocket knife out of view. "Just wanting to wish Carol all the luck in the world." Molly smiled wickedly before quickly leaving to join her team.

"That girl is most odd." John said as he began to put his gear on.

"Yep." Thomas agreed as he and John were joined by Nolan and Josh. "So, were going to have to tie ourselves together with the rope and make a chain. Who wants to lead the way?"

"I will." Team Three turned to see Carol approaching them.

"Last time I saw you, you were sulking in bed." Josh laughed as he began to put his harness on. "Doesn't really matter, just glad to have you back Carol."

"It's good to be back." Carol smiled. Her eyes slowly drifted to Nolan. Nolan was currently handing out the team their hard hats, his nickname now carved under the list of terms. "What's up 'Locksmith'?"

"What can I say" Nolan shrugged, handing Carol her helmet. "I made it work for me."

"Okay." Carol said, turning to look at her team as a whole. "The line will be me at the front, then John, Josh in the middle, followed by Thomas, and then Nolan at the end. That alright with everyone?"

"Sounds like a plan." Thomas crossed his arms approvingly.

"Today is the day." Carol said as she put her harness on and tied herself to her team's rope. "Today is the day we become Kids Next Door."

"And first ones to the top?" Josh asked with a smirk.

"You know it." Carol cracked a smile.

"Will all Cadet Teams head to their starting points?" Numbuh 68.06's voice called out to the cadets. All cadet teams stood in front of The Rock Wall, most taking in the immense size of the wall. "Alright, this is it. I'll see you all at the top. Go!" Numbuh 68.06 pressed a button on his shoes, producing rockets at the bottom of his shoes. Numbuh 68.06 shot up to the top of the Rock Wall as the cadets ran to start climbing.

"Hey Carol!" Molly called out to Team Three as her team began to climb. "Do you deserve it?!" She laughed.

Carol huffed, forcing herself to climb faster. Team Three kept up with Carol's pace, none losing their footing as they pushed themselves to climb the jagged wall.

"_Don't disappoint us now, Carol." _Carol's father's voice echoed through her mind. Carol kept climbing, pushing past those thoughts.

"_You won't make it in life being second best, honey, you need to try harder." _Carol turned her head slightly to find Rachel and her team two feet ahead of them and climbing. Carol's face became twisted as she forced herself to climb faster.

"Wait a second…" Thomas spoke up as he and his team along with Rachel's team had out climbed the other teams. "Does anyone else hear that noise?" Thomas said as his ear picked up a faint snapping sound.

"Keep…keep going." Nolan wheezed as he and the others kept pushing themselves. "We have to keep up with the others."

"_I have to be the best." _Carol's words rang through her skull, becoming oblivious to Thomas and Nolan. Her mind was now focused on one single objective. Carol turned her head slightly, only to find that she was now passing Rachel.

_Do you deserve it?_

Her one objective, all that she now wanted to do, was beat Rachel T. McKenzie.

"Guys, I can see the top!" John exclaimed.

"We're almost there guys!" Josh shouted, his nearly bald head covered in sweat.

"Alright!" Thomas exclaimed over a louder snap. Thomas reached out for something to grab, only for his sweaty palm to lose its grip. Thomas prepared to grab onto the team rope in order to reposition himself, only to find that the rope had snapped in two. "Crud…" Thomas' eyes widened before falling backwards.

Thomas fell passed Nolan, causing the 'Locksmith' to yelp in terror. The rope connected to Thomas and Nolan pulled Nolan backwards along with Thomas. Nolan lost his grip, causing him to fall.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" Nolan shouted as he and Thomas fell. Nolan quickly reached out for something to grab onto. Nolan grabbed a ledge, causing him to smack into the Rock Wall, as di Thomas who merely hanged upside down.

"Guys!" Nolan shouted as he was being pulled down by Thomas' weight. "A little help! Guys! Help! Josh! John! Carol!"

"Carol!" Carol snapped out of the trance she found herself in, looking down to find Nolan and Thomas hanging below.

"Help!" Thomas and Nolan shouted.

Carol looked up, seeing the top of the Rock Wall only a mere few inches away. "We have to help them!" Josh shouted.

Carol looked to see Rachel's team quickly catching up on hers. "Carol, our team is in need of assistance." John said as he looked down to his two flailing team mates with concern.

Carol remained still in thought. 'If I keep going, I can make it to the top. I will be the first to the top. I will beat Rachel, I will be a Kids Next Door operative.' Carol smiled before quickly frowning. 'But then…' She looked back down to see the concerned looks on Josh and John's faces, the terror on Nolan and Thomas'. 'My team-my friends-won't.'

"I think the bloods all in my head now…" Thomas muttered groggily.

"Hold on!" Josh shouted as he and the others slowly climbed down.

"We're on our way." John said calmly.

"Josh, get Thomas re-oriented. John, help Nolan get his footing." Carol ordered. Josh got Thomas turned upright as John helped Nolan regain his footing. "Alright." Team Three looked up to Carol. "Let's finish this."

Team Three nodded in agreement as they pushed themselves once more, climbing up the Rock Wall to the top.

"Congratulations." Numbuh 68.06 said, greeting Teem Tree. "On being the second team to reach the top of the Rock Wall." The Arctic Training Sargent said as he motioned to Rachel's team. "Got to say though, pretty admirable thing you guys did there. You know, with the whole going back for your team thing."

"Sorry, Carol." Thomas said as he fell over, drained from the climb. "Sorry, I-I shouldn't have lost my grip, even if the rope broke on me."

"Yeah, sorry Carol, we know how bad you wanted to beat Rachel." Nolan said sincerely as he held his bleeding hand to his clothing.

"No…" Carol said as she took in the sight of her Team mates. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for…well…"

"You don't have to say anything, Carol." John spoke up.

"Yeah, we wanted you to bring you're 'A' game today, and you brought it." Josh laughed.

"Faulty piece of rope." Thomas said as he threw the rope off the side of the Rock Wall.

"Well guys, we did it…" Carol smirked. "We made it to the top…we're Kids Next Door operatives."

"Oh yeah." Josh pumped his fist into the air. "Oh yeah!"

* * *

**KND Moon Base**

**Days After Training: 01**

**Cadet Graduation**

"Without further ado, I give you Carol Pariuhs" Numbuh 100 said the crowd of Kids Next Door operatives cheered. "Carol, do you swear to battle adult tyranny without pause, without fail, and without rest except for cookie breaks?"

"Of course I do." Carol said proudly, her friends standing behind her, all watching with pride.

"Very well, you may now insert your genetic material into the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. and register with the Super Incredibly Big Computermabob!" Numbuh 100 said, motioning to the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E in the center of the stage.

Carol plucked a booger out of her nose and stuck it in the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E.

"Now what Numbuh would you like to be?" Numbuh 100 asked.

'What Numbuh _do _I want to be?' Carol thought to herself. One would think that the number one would automatically come to her, but no. "Numbuh C4, sir!" Carol exclaimed.

"Then Numbuh C4 you are." The crowd of active operatives cheered and applauded.

* * *

**Alright, now that this is finished I can just finish KND: Galactic Endgame. Alright then, later days.**


	22. Crutch: 414

**And so the end of the story is now here. It was awesome.**

* * *

_As much as I'd like to skip out on this thing…it wouldn't be fair to them would it? I know what's going to happen…and I'm not looking forward to it. But you know that saying 'act your age'? _

_That saying can go to hell. _

-A page from Numbuh 414's private journal.

* * *

**One Month Later**

It had been over a month since Nolan had moved to Quahog, Rhode Island. Ever since Dillon offered him the chance to join the kids next door, he has been at the arctic training facility as a member of the Cadets Next Door. Nolan and the rest of the cadets have passed with flying colors, and are now going to attend their graduation ceremony.

Nolan looked out the window of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and into the darkness of space. He had to admit there was something appealing about space.

"Hey Nolan?" The kid sitting next to Nolan asked.

"Yes Doug?"

"Do you see the moon base out there?"

Nolan smirked at his friends question and said, "Just look in front of you."

Doug did as he was told; he went wide eyed when he saw the moon base as did some of the other cadets.

"Dude can you believe it!" Doug practically screamed.

"Yes Doug, I can believe it, but will you be quiet you're going to shatter my eardrums."

"I thought in space no one could here you scream?"

"I'd beg to differ."

The C.O.O.L.B.U.S. soon landed in landing bay 23. The Cadets were lead by their drill instructor off the 2x4 ship and into a hallway. Nolan was at the back of the line taking in the sight of the moon base until he saw someone familiar. It was Numbuh 414 who was flanked by two S.C.C.A.M.P. wielding operatives. Nolan snuck away from the other cadets and ran over to Dillon.

"Dillon you son of a pretzel rod!" Nolan said smiling.

"Oh…hey Nolan what are you doing here?" Dillon was genially surprised to see Nolan.

"I'm here for Cadets Next Door graduation…did you come to see me graduate?"

"Well actually I'm here for some mandatory hullabaloo, but hey my friends graduating so yeah I'll go and see you graduate okay." Dillon said noticing the duo behind him motion for him to walk, "Hey Nolan if it's alright with you can we continue this conversation back at Sector Q?"

"Sure!" With that Nolan ran off to rejoin the rest of the Cadets.

"You shouldn't have lied to him." The guard on the left said.

"Hey are you here to decommission me or are you here to give me an eight page lecture?" Dillon said sarcastically.

"Just get walking birth day boy!"

* * *

"My fellow Kids Next Door, it gives me great pleasure to welcome you all to Cadets Next Door Graduation!" Numbuh 100 said causing the crowd to cheer and applaud.

After a small speech, courtesy of Numbuh 100, the Cadets went one by one to enter their genetic material into the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E.

"Will Doug Murphy please step forward?" Doug practically ran to Numbuh 100 " Doug do you swear to fight adult tyranny without pause, without fail, and without rest except for cookie breaks?"

"I do sir!" Doug saluted.

"Very well, you may now insert your genetic material into the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. and register with the Super Incredibly Big Computermabob!"

Nolan smiled as his friend stuck his booger into the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. and became Numbuh 59.

* * *

Dillon walked into the decommissioning room fully prepared for what was about to happen. The guard to his right motioned for him to sit in the first seat. Dillon sat down and the guards buckled him in.

"Hello I am Numbuh 501 and I will be your decommissioner today" A girl with a British accent said over the intercom "As you can see there are no exits and you are about to have your memories erased, please hold your questions till after your decommissioning and have a nice day."

With that a television screen lowered in front of Dillon. The TV turned on and a plunger came out and stuck itself upon Dillon's face and began to suck out his memories.

* * *

"Without further ado I give you Nolan York" the crowd cheered once more "Nolan do you swear to battle adult tyranny without pause, without fail, and without rest except for cookie breaks?"

"Cross my heart hope to be decommissioned sir" Nolan said with joy.

"Very well, you may now insert your genetic material into the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. and register with the Super Incredibly Big Computermabob!"

Nolan plucked a booger out of his nose and stuck it in the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E.

"Now what Numbuh would you like to be?" Numbuh 100 asked.

"Numbuh 2030 sir!"

"Then Numbuh 2030 you are." The crowd of active operatives cheered and applauded.

Nolan smiled at the crowd and proclaimed, "This is the happiest day of my life!"


	23. Spotlight: Numbuh 100

**Alright, been a while since I posted something. So, lately I've been interested with the idea of Numbuh 100, one of the last great Supreme Leaders of the KND. And, well, so yeah.**

* * *

**Kids Next Door Moon Base**

**4 Years Before Operation: Z.E.R.O.**

"_The end of an era is at hand." _

Numbuh 100, the Kids Next Door Supreme Leader, walked across the Moon Base Auditorium's stage in silence. Memories of all he'd done in his time flashed through his mind. All the good that he'd done, all the lives he'd changed, all the friends he'd made and lost, all of those memories that were precious to him he held onto in his mind.

Numbuh 274 walked up to meet Numbuh 100. Despite his outward appearance, Chad tried his best to hold back tears as he shook his mentor's hand. "It won't be the same without you."

"I know it won't." Numbuh 100 cracked a smile as he removed the pot pan on his head, letting it drop to the floor with a loud bang that echoed throughout the silent Auditorium audience. "You know, I always knew this day would come." Numbuh 100 chuckled.

When I first joined the KND, a part of the Sixth Age, I'd joined it when it was at its lowest. Supreme Leader 296 was as corrupt as he was savage. I never wanted to be Supreme Leader, I just so happened to be the most qualified when we stopped him. When we over threw him, us, the Kids Next Door." Numbuh 100 smiled as he threw off his shoulder pads.

"I'd seen so many of my friends fall in my time, Chad." Numbuh 100 said sadly. "Friends like Numbuh 283, who only a few will ever remember, friends like Numbuh 1772 who'd been decommissioned before their time, all in order to uphold all that the KND had stood for. To protect all of kid kind."

"Why are you telling me this, sir?" Numbuh 274 asked.

"Because, I want you to think of that. To think of this day, to think of this very moment for here on out. I want you to uphold everything the KND had stood for during my time as leader, I want you to be the Supreme Leader, Numbuh 274." Numbuh 100 said as he shed the last bit of his KNDefense armor.

"Me?" Chad said in pure shock before his feelings turned to fear.

"It may seem scary now." Numbuh 100 spoke honestly. "But the KND needs someone they can look up to, and that's you Chad."

"Sir…" Numbuh 274 looked down to the floor, unsure what to say. Who was he to accept responsibility, to take up a position filled by Numbuh 100 himself, the greatest KND operative ever known. But then again. Who was he to refuse?

Numbuh 274 brought his head up and looked and smiled. "I'll make you proud."

"I know you will." Numbuh 100 turned to the audience in the auditorium. "Kids Next Door." He rose a fist into the air. "Forever."

"Kids Next Door! Forever!" the audience exclaimed.

"Happy Birthday, Numbuh 100." Numbuh 501, Mary D. Luis, the acting Head of Decommissioning smiled as she watched Numbuh 100 walk off to his fate.

"I am no longer a child." Numbuh 100 walked off behind a curtain to a decommissioning chamber. "I no longer command the Kids Next Door." He stepped inside the chamber. He sat down in the green chair as he was strapped in by twin decommissioning squad operatives. "Numbuh 100 is gone." A television popped in front of Numbuh 100.

"All that is left…" Numbuh 274 said sadly, a tear streaking his and many other's faces as Numbuh 100's screams echoed throughout the speechless Moon Base. "…Is his legacy."


	24. Cracked

_The past shall forever be held by those who choose to remember. Both the good times and the bad…_

**Quahog, Rhode Island. 5 years ago.**

Teen Tornado cackled menacingly before blasting Numbuh 99 into a tree with a gust of wind. "Man, I can't believe this!" the tornado themed teen laughed "We traded that annoying cripple and his reject friends for these guys? Somebody tell me this ain't a dream!"

"Allow me to wake you up!" Numbuh 59 yelled as he punched at Teen Tornado, only to have his fist caught by the red haired purple spandex wearing teen. Teen Tornado flung Numbuh 59 aside, and turned to see Prom Queen strut down the street with two henchmen by her sides.

"My Queen!" Teen Tornado shouted before running u to Prom Queen and kneeling down in front of her. "The Kids Next Door are nearly beaten, no longer will kids have hope in this town!"

"Rise Tornado" Prom Queen said smirking, motioning with her index for Teen Tornado to stand up "You've done well, finish of the kids with my henchmen and you'll be rewarded later."

"Yes my Queen!" Teen Tornado exclaimed before grabbing the two teens by their collars and pulling them up to his face. "Did one of you just so happen to bring your parents fire arm?"

"I did" one of the teens said, pulling a pistol out of his back pocket and waving it in the air.

"Good."

"We are screwed" Numbuh 91 said pessimistically.

"Come on guys!" a boy with short black hair, long sleeved black and blue shirt, khaki cargo jeans, and black cargo boots yelled. "We're the Kids Next Door! Are we just going to let these teens beat us down! What would _they_ say about this?"

"Probably just give up now" Numbuh 99 said as he rubbed his head.

"Come on guys! Lets show these teens what Sector Q is all about!" the boy yelled before raising a mustard bottle attached to a wooden handle with a trigger and running out from the safety of the park.

"He's going to get himself killed" Numbuh 58 shook her head.

"Most likely" Numbuh 59 agreed.

"Hey! It's that kid from last month!" Teen Tornado shouted, recognizing the boy.

"He beat Joe and Steve with a broom!" a teen yelled, raising his fire arm, aiming at the kid.

The kid froze, realizing the danger of the weapon in the teen's hand. "Look! He's scared! What? The little baby scared of a wittle gun?" Teen Tornado taunted.

"Don't you know you're sending a bad message to children just by holding that thing?" an unknown teen called out, catching everyone's attention.

"How the heck are you still around?" Teen Tornado yelled, recognizing the teen.

"…Dillon?" the kid gasped "I thought you were-"

"Yeah, I know, decommissioned" the teen, Dillon, scoffed as he held a 2x4 weapon by his side "Well, I'm here now my friend, I'm here now."

"Oh for the love of-!" Teen Tornado yelled, before being shot backwards by Dillon.

"H.A.T.C.H.E.T. still works like a charm" Dillon said as he inspected his weapon.

"Drop it now or I'll-"

"What? You'll shoot me?" Dillon said, unconvinced that the teen would be able to end his life. As the teens hand tensed, Dillon propelled another wad of pencils at the teen, knocking him off his feet and sending the gun out of his hand.

"Nice one Dillon!" the kid cheered.

"Eat dirt!" the second teen yelled as he charged at Dillon, only to be blasted away.

"I'm three an O Prom Queen" Dillon said as he stood in between the cross walk from the park. "Care to make it a nice even number?"

"Teen Tornado, finish him" Prom Queen ordered. Before Dillon could react, the sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the park. Dillon dropped his H.A.T.C.H.E.T. and looked at the hole in his chest. Stunned, the former KND operative fell to his knees.

Teen Tornado walked up to Dillon, gun in hand, and held the pistol to his head. "What was it that you and your friends used to say? Oh right! Get Slagged!" Teen Tornado yelled before pulling the trigger.

Dillon fell over. The kid shed a tear before screaming. The kid ran to his fallen friend and began to erupt into tears. The sounds of police sirens erupted from every direction, causing Teen Tornado to look around frightened.

A police car pulled up next to Teen Tornado and two officers jumped out of the car. "Drop the gun!" yelled one of the officers.

"Look officer, this is a misunderstand-"

"Save it for the judge, your standing over a dead body with a gun in hand" the second officer said, cocking the pump of his shotgun.

The officers hauled Teen Tornado and the other teens into the back of their cruiser. Another officer knelt beside the kid who was crying on the curb of the street. "You alright son?" the officer asked.

"N-no" he stuttered.

"You know the victim?" the officer asked once more.

"Y-yes."

"Look…I don't like kids but It's my job to enforce the law" the officer said handing the kid a card "call this number and tell us what happened." The officer left.

Soon the officers left with Teen Tornado and co. in tow. The kid sat there on the curb, staring at the chalk outline as his teas dried.

"Nolan…you alright?" Numbuh 58 asked the boy as she and the rest of the Sector Q operatives approached their friend.

"No" Nolan stood up and began to walk away. "My name isn't Nolan now….it's Numbuh 2030."

_The past is forever written, no matter how it is written, it remains the same._


	25. Agenda: Prolouge

**The events of this story take place abou two years after Crutch and about one year before the beggining of the Show. I do hope you the reader enjoy this story.**

* * *

"I still don't know why you want _me_ for this mission sir?" The blonde said, skeptic of her superior's orders.

Numbuh 274 shuffled in his seat and said, "Because you're the logical choice."

"Can you at least tell me what these specialists are like?"

"Trust me my opinion won't matter" Numbuh 274 handed her a file with the letter Q on it.

Numbuh 362 opened the folder and read the folders contents. "Well…I can't say they _aren't _pencil pushers."

"Yeah _they_ aren't" Numbuh 274 deadpanned "you're dismissed."

Numbuh 362 walked out of Numbuh 274's office while reading the contents of the file. "_Definitely not pencil pushers"_ she thought as she looked at a picture with five kids standing on a pile of unconscious teenagers.

* * *

A flying rainbow monkey parade float raced through Quahogs night sky fallowed by a helicopter styled 2x4 tech ship.

"Do those kids even sleep?" Teen Tornado asked.

Prom Queen ignored her boyfriend's remark. "Steve bring the gun around!"

Steve and Joe move a giant laser cannon behind the parade float and aimed it at the oncoming helicopter.

"Fire!" Prom Queen screamed at the top of her lungs.

The two grunts pulled the trigger causing a volley of laser blasts to erupt from the cannon and soar towards the helicopter. The 2x4 helicopter turned to its side dodging the shots. The duo of not so generic teens repositioned the laser canon and fired again. The helicopter dodged the wave of laser fire and deployed its own weapon systems and a hail of mustard was shot toward the parade float.

The hail of mustard clogged the parade floats' rear engines causing the parade float to descend to the ground below. The float crashed in a park, destroying the playground in the process. The teens pulled themselves out of the wreckage and looked up into the night sky to see the helicopter hover above them.

"Tornado take them down!" Prom Queen commanded her boyfriend.

Teen Tornado sent a powerful gust of wind towards the helicopter, making it spin and fall to the ground. The 2x4 helicopter crashed into a nearby tree, the five occupants jumped out of their vessel and onto the ground in front of the teens.

"Was this part of the plan" a kid with the number 58 drawn on her helmet.

"We show up, shoot, and leave, the less coherent the better" the kid with a 59 written on duct tape said raising his S.C.C.A.M.P.

The five kids ran off into separate directions leaving the teens confused. Numbuh 99 jumped out of a bush and knocked out a teen by hitting him on the back of the head. Another teen charged at Numbuh 99. Numbuh 99 side stepped causing the teen to run in front of Numbuh 91 who had a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. The teen was sent backwards by the force of the 2x4 weapon. Both operatives high fived one another before running off towards some other teens.

Numbuh 59 shot three teens with his S.C.C.A.M.P. before being forced to go to hand to hand combat. Numbuh 58 jumped on the back of the teen Numbuh 59 was fighting and shot him in the face with her S.P.I.C.E.R. The teen then proceeded to run around screaming about how it burned.

"Thanks Gwen ah owe you one" Numbuh 59 said with a smile.

"Don't get used to me bailing you out Doug" she said returning the smile.

On the other side of the park, Prom Queen, Teen Tornado, Joe and Steve were watching their comrades' get their butts handed to them.

"You'd think they'd be tired of chasing us around?" Steve said keeping his eyes on the fighting.

"Yeah…what'd we do to these kids to make them hate us so much?" Joe asked before getting slapped on the back of his head. "Ouch what was that for?"

"For being an incompetent doofus that's what" Prom Queen said as she retracted her arm. "I swear if I knew this kid would be this persistent we would have made good with our word those years…ago" The four teens turned around as soon as they noticed the kid with the number 2030 standing behind them.

"Yeah should've, could've, would've, but you didn't" Numbuh 2030 said as he took out two modified M.U.S.K.E.T.S. and blasted Joe and Steve in the face, knocking them out.

Teen Tornado sent a powerful gust of wind towards Numbuh 2030 who easily dodged by leaping into the air and shot downwards. The concussive mustard blasts made contact, making Teen Tornado drop to the ground. Prom Queen reached for her laser gun and aimed at the operative. She let out four shots, missing the first three times but the fourth made contact sending Numbuh 2030 to the ground. The sector leader tried to get on his feet but was kicked in the jaw by Prom Queen.

"For some reason this seems awfully familiar" Prom Queen said as she delivered another kick to the Numbuh 2030. "Maybe it's the same situation those two other runts were in when we captured you?" she said stomping on him "I do believe one of them is a cripple now isn't he?"

Prom Queen took out her staff like weapon and smacked Numbuh 2030 with it. "I heard the other one isn't any better…you know the whole being road kill thing huh?"

That did it.

Prom Queen brought her staff down but stopped when it made contact. She tried to bring it back up but saw Numbuh 2030 holding onto the other end. He took out another one of his modified M.U.S.K.E.T.s and shot Prom Queen point blank in the face. Prom Queen fell back unconscious as Teen Tornado got back up.

"You little brat I'll make you regret ever being-!"

"You talk too much" Numbuh 2030 said cutting Teen Tornado off. The kid then pulled out another 2x4 weapon and pulling the trigger. The weapon fired a M.A.R.B.L.E. at Teen Tornado, exploding on impact. Teen Tornado flew across the park and landed in the sandbox he then began to babble like a baby.

The fighting stopped after a few minutes after the non unconscious teens fled. The operatives gathered the teens and tied them up before a KND J.A.I.L.E.R. arrived and hauled them away. The five operatives gathered by the tree where they had crashed into a bit earlier.

"Should we get the M.A.T.O.R.O. down now or should we wait for tomorrow?" Numbuh 59 asked scratching his head.

"Nah we can wait for tomorrow" Numbuh 99 said rubbing his drowsy eyes. The five operatives then walked out of the park to the house across the street. Numbuh 2030 opened the door and they all entered heading to his backyard. There they all entered the tree house and went to their rooms.

* * *

Numbuh 362 stood hidden in the shadows, after watching what had occurred she had no objections having this Sector work with her. She left whistling a tune with her hands behind her back as she headed to her S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P.

'_Now if only Sector V was assigned to me…then it would be a party' _Numbuh 362 thought as continued towards her S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P.


	26. Agenda: MATORO

**Ok this is probably one of the shortest things i've ever done but it gets straight to the point. Either way this has zero action and more set up.**

* * *

"This is Numbuh 58 of Sector Q asking permission to land, over" Gwen said into the radio.

"_I'd say it's good to hear from you guys, but me and Numbuh 20/20 here had a bet on how long it would take you guys to get here, and guess who won?"_ Numbuh 35 replied.

"So we good for landing?"

"_Oh, yeah sure head to landing bay 12_."

"Well thanks…what kind of fool bets against us?" Gwen asked Doug.

"_I heard that Numbuh 58_." Numbuh 35 said sounding irritated.

"Yep that's because I transmitted it" Gwen deadpanned.

The M.A.T.O.R.O. then flew into the landing bay. The occupants then left their 2x4 Helicopter and proceeded to Numbuh 274's office. Sector Q entered the Supreme Commanders office, where they found said leader tapping his foot on the floor.

"You're late" The supreme leader said clearly annoyed.

"Sorry Chad but have you ever flown a helicopter in space?" Numbuh 2030 replied defensively.

"Then why didn't you use your S.C.A.M.P.E.R. or C.O.O.L.B.U.S.?" Chad rolled his eyes.

"What do you think we used to make the M.A.T.O.R.O.?"

"Mind your lateness I'd like to introduce you all to Numbuh 362" Chad motioned to the operative standing in the corner.

"Did you notice her when we walked in?" Doug asked Numbuh 99.

"No and I'm a stealth specialist" Numbuh 99 replied clearly surprised.

"You all are to assist Numbuh 362 in her investigation…I expect you all to act appropriate we don't want another fiasco right Numbuh 59?" Chad said to the group or more importantly to Doug.

"Hey how was I supposed to know she was a princess?" Doug exclaimed.

"Gee the tiara wasn't a give away at all" Gwen said sarcastically.

"Hey, it was Halloween!" Doug pointed his finger at Gwen.

"Enough!" Chad yelled causing the duo to cease their arguing. "Now Rachel, if you would so kindly inform them of the mission."

"Yes Numbuh 274 sir" Rachel saluted her superior. "As you all know, the annual science fair is coming up in two days, we have reason to believe a group of KND operatives calling themselves the Splinter Cell are going to steal some of the latest and new 2x4 tech. It is our job to prevent this from happening before the science fair."

"Any questions?" Rachel turned to Sector Q, whom all had their hands raised. "Yes you Numbuh 91."

"Why exactly are we chosen for this mission?" The blonde haired operative said.

"Mainly for the fact you are all notorious for never going to a single science fair" Rachel pointed out. "Any more questions?"

"No ma'am!" The operatives said simultaneously.

"Alrighty then" Chad said taking everyone's attention back to him "everything said here is to remain secret…understood?"

"Yes supreme leader Numbuh 274 sir!" the operatives all said aloud.

"You're all dismissed" with that Sector Q left the room.

"How come everyone says you're title along with your numbuh?" Rachel asked.

"Because I'm awesome that way" Chad said giving Rachel a sly smile "didn't I say you were dismissed?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm leaving" Rachel said exiting the office, closing the door behind her.

Chad then sat down in his chair and lifted his feet atop his desk. He then took out a video game and started playing it.

* * *

**M.A.T.O.R.O.**

**Mimicked, Air, Transport, Originally, Required, Ordinance.**


	27. Agenda: MUMBLER

**Well some more building action here...and so now at the end of every chapter I will be putting the acronym for some of the unique 2x4 tech used in the story. So yay...I'm very awkward with these Authors Notes am I?**

* * *

"_Are the teens with us or not?" _A hooded figure asked a scientist.

"Um yes, seeing that our causes are nearly the same, the teens agreed to help us in our endeavor" Numbuh 3.14 said to the hooded figure.

"_The listening devices I had Numbuh 80A install in Numbuh 274's office have revealed a thorn in our side."_

"No worries ma'am this particular group is looking for the 'Splinter Cell' not us" Numbuh 3.14 reassured the hooded figure.

"_I don't want mere assumptions you clod, have all teens be on alert for Numbuh 362!"_ The figure screamed into Numbuh 3.14's ear.

"But what of Sector Q ma'am surely they shall tip the scales in Numbuh 362's favor?" Numbuh 3.14 said rubbing his ear.

"_Don't worry the teens won't need to told what to do when it comes to that particular Sector"_ The hooded girl said walking away.

* * *

"So whats our first course of action?" Numbuh 2030 asked Rachel as the M.A.T.O.R.O. flew through space.

"Well we have little to no intell on the Splinter Cell, but we do have reason to believe this particular group has had dealings with the teens, we find a teen, we capture him, and then we interrogate" Rachel replied.

"Well it's a good thing we know a teen who won't be shooting at us any time soon" Numbuh 2030 said walking to the front of the M.A.T.O.R.O.

"I assume we're paying a visit to our informant then?" Gwen asked Numbuh 2030.

"That is if he isn't busy" Numbuh 2030 said pulling out his H.E.A.D.S.E.T.

"Do we really have to call ahead?" Doug asked.

"Of course we do" Numbuh 2030 said glaring at Doug. Numbuh 2030 put his H.E.A.D.S.E.T on and tapped the side of it activating its call settings. "H.E.A.D.S.E.T. call Joker."

"Who's Joker?" Rachel asked Numbuh 99.

"He's our informant…well Nolan's informant anyway, none of us have ever met the guy let alone seen what he looks like" Numbuh 99 answered honestly.

"That could be a liability" Rachel said to herself.

"Joker it's me" Numbuh 2030 said into the H.E.A.D.S.E.T's mic. The rest of the team heard talking on the other end. "Yeah do you have any new intell involving the teens?" more talking on the other end. "In person then?" some more talking. "Don't worry I'll come alone" Numbuh 2030 said hanging up.

"You're going alone to get info from a teen in person?" Rachel asked disbelieving.

"Don't worry I'd trust this guy with my life" Numbuh 2030 said pointing to his heart.

Rachel crossed her arms and said, "Fine but I come with."

"Sorry I already set up the meet-"

"Then you set it up again" Rachel said giving Numbuh 2030 an 'I won't take no for an answer' look.

"You know only Gwen usually gives me that look" Numbuh 2030 said giving his girlfriend a side glance "but even you freak me out with it."

"So are you going to rearrange the meeting or not?" Rachel said put her weight on her other leg.

"Yeah sure" with that Numbuh 2030 pushed a button on his H.E.A.D.S.E.T. "Hey Joker…yeah I know I just called but I'm going to have to bring someone along…no it isn't Gwen...I'll explain when we meet…okay sure we'll see you man."

"Is it set?" Rachel asked unfolding her arms.

"Yeah…by the way we have to stop by a taco stand" Numbuh 2030 said walking to the front of the M.A.T.O.R.O.

"Why?" Gwen asked Numbuh 2030.

Numbuh 2030 turned to Gwen and said, "Joker wants tacos."

* * *

**Two hours later**

Numbuh 2030 and Rachel walked to a yellow and blue two story house, tacos in hand. Numbuh 2030 rang the door bell and they both waited for someone to answer.

"So who is this guy exactly?" Rachel asked Numbuh 2030.

"Joker is an old friend of mine…you could say he's the main reason I joined the KND" Numbuh 2030 said dryly.

"But he's a teen how could he-?" Rachel stopped as the door opened. Before them was a fourteen year old in a wheel chair.

"You bring the tacos?" The teen asked.

"You know I did" Numbuh 2030 said handing the teen the bag of tacos.

The teen inspected the bags contents and smiled. "Alright come in." The two operatives did as they were told and entered the house. "Well welcome to my house make yourselves at home."

"It's good to see you Joker" Numbuh 2030 said to the teen.

"Good to see you too locksmith" the teen said eating a taco.

Rachel stared at the teen. '_Where have I seen him before'_ she thought to herself.

"You said something about the teens earlier, what do you know?" Numbuh 2030 asked Joker.

"Oh yeah, the teens have been going about as they normally do during the day, but their radio chatter has gone up over ten percent. I hacked into one of their chats yesterday and they were talkin about the annual science fair they also mentioned something about a few kids but besides that, that's all I know" Joker said in between taking bites out of his current taco.

"Thanks Joker keep me posted if you get anymore intell" Numbuh 2030 was about to leave when Rachel stopped him.

"Do you know who that is!" she practically screamed.

"Yes and your point is?" Numbuh 2030 asked dryly.

"He used to be Numbuh 1772" Rachel pointed to Joker who was eating his third taco.

"Yeah I know" Numbuh 2030 said opening the door.

"But how and why?" Rachel was now babbling uncontrollably.

"Well I would tell you but you'd probably wind up having to decommission me so I won't tell you" Numbuh 2030 walked out the door followed by Rachel.

Joker then resumed eating his tacos and said, "Decommission…now why does that word sound familiar?"

* * *

**M.U.M.B.L.E.R.**

**M.A.R.B.L.E., Using, Machine, Busts, Lively, Enemy, Rump**


	28. Agenda: MUSSKET

**Well I give you the reader Chapter...give me a sec I forgot what chapter this was*Noises in backround that are somewhat ominous but wont go into detail*Okay here is chapter 4!...Well that wasn't worth the hype.**

* * *

"Ma'am" Numbuh 3.14 said entering the room.

"_Yes Felix"_ the girl said coldly.

Numbuh 3.14 stiffened at her using his first name. No one ever addressed him by his name.

"Well…ma'am one of our spies spotted Numbuh's 362 and 2030 exiting the former Numbuh 1772's house, we have reason to believe Mario's a mole" Numbuh 3.14 said as he shook with fear. The hooded girl remained silent as she thought. Numbuh 3.14 didn't know whether to take it as a miracle or a bad omen.

"_Well it seems we should handle this mole shouldn't we?"_ the girl said tossing Numbuh 3.14 a 2x4 weapon.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Numbuh 3.14 looked down at the 2x4 weapon; it wasn't one he was familiar with.

"_Use your imagination"_ she said waving Numbuh 3.14 away. As numbuh 3.14 left the girl removed her voice synthesizer. "God that thing hurts afterwards" she said in a British accent as she rubbed her neck.

"Ok this is what we know so far" Rachel said taking a black marker and writing things on a white board. "So far we only know that the Splinter Cell aims to steal all of the new 2x4 weaponry that will be present at the annual science fair."

"We also know, thanks to Joker, that the local teens and not so local teens have joined forces with the Splinter Cell" Numbuh 2030 said while cleaning his M.U.M.B.L.E.R.

"We also have confirmation that the teens are meeting a group of kids tomorrow at eight thirty, we go in and take them out, any questions?" At this everyone in the room besides Rachel raised their hands. "Yes you Numbuh 58."

"If there are going a ton of teens…aren't we going to need back up or something?" Gwen asked.

"We tried getting back up from the decommissioning squad but Numbuh 501 said she couldn't spare any resources." Numbuh 2030 winced at the mention of decommissioning but continued to clean his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. "Any other questions?" No one responded "good then prepare we have a long day ahead of us."

"Yes ma'am!" the operatives all yelled.

"Oh and Numbuh 2030?" Rachel said to Numbuh 2030.

"Yes Numbuh 362?" Numbuh 2030 replied uncertain.

"It's your job to get lunch."

Numbuh 2030 left the tree house after the meeting and headed down the street to the closest fast food restaurant. 'Ok let's see Gwen wants a burger and a medium soda, Doug wants a double double with everything on it the meal, Garret wants the chili cheese fries, Catherine just wants two orders of fries and Numbuh 362 wants a cheese burger and cheese cake…great' Numbuh 2030 reviewed their respective orders in his head.

After arriving to the restaurant and waiting in a thirty minute line, Numbuh 2030 left the restaurant, food in hand. He was half way back to the tree house when he noticed Mario's house was in ruin. He dropped the food and ran toward the rubble that used to be known as a house.

Numbuh 2030 threw several pieces of the house aside in hopes of finding Mario. He threw a chunk of wall aside and gasped at what was underneath. Mario's wheelchair was in pieces and no sign of Mario. Numbuh 2030 fumbled at taking his H.E.A.D.S.E.T. out of his back pocket and put it on.

"Gwen we got a situation…it's Joker someone leveled his house he's gone…get here now…yes tell Doug I have his food…what no just get here!" Nolan yelled into the H.E.A.D.S.E.T.s mic. He then resumed digging in hopes of finding Mario.

"I can't believe we couldn't find him" Numbuh 2030 said quietly.

It was night time; the stars were out, a random dog barking at the moon. Numbuh 2030 silently grieved as he sat on the side walk. Gwen walked behind Numbuh 2030 and then sat down next to him.

"You know…he's probably still out there" Gwen tried to reassure Numbuh 2030.

"I just can't help but feel responsible Gwen; it's just like last time."

The rest of Sector Q then came along and sat on the curb. No one said a word. Rachel soon approached the five operatives with a M.U.S.K.E.T. in hand.

"You holding up alright?" Rachel asked Numbuh 2030.

Numbuh 2030 didn't respond, he merely took out his modified M.U.S.S.K.E.T. and started switching the safety on and off.

"Look Nolan…he was a teen, what he was before isn't what he is now" Rachel said trying to comfort Numbuh 2030.

Numbuh 2030 brought his head up to glare at Rachel. He sprang up from his seat and held Rachel by her shirts collar and pointed his M.U.S.S.K.E.T. at her forehead. "Take it back!" Numbuh 2030 practically screamed.

The members of Sector Q reacted by pulling their sector leader away from their current leader. Garret shot Numbuh 2030 a dirty look for his actions as Doug and Gwen restrained Numbuh 2030.

"If you're angry then great" Rachel said in a calm tone "save it for the Splinter Cell tomorrow without any doubt they're the ones who took Joker." Rachel dusted herself off then walked back to the tree house.

Gwen and Doug released Numbuh 2030 and accompanied Rachel back to the tree house, followed by Catherine and Garret. Numbuh 2030 turned around and stared at the remains of the house. He took in the sight before tucking his M.U.S.S.K.E.T. in his back pocket along with his H.E.A.D.S.E.T. and began to walk back to the tree house.

"_Did you do it?" _the girl asked.

"Yes ma'am, Mario is now in custody and currently in interrogation" Numbuh 3.14 said with a smile.

"_You have a poor imagination"_ The girl turned to face Numbuh 3.14.

"Well you gave me a destructive weapon and I used it to capture a traitor" Numbuh 3.14 said while shaking.

"_Well I'm glad you captured this traitor" _She said smiling.

Numbuh 3.14 was somewhat scared now, "You are?"

"_Why of course I am, thanks to you we can use this traitor in a public example to the teens" _The girl said returning to her work.

"What kind of public example?"

"_Use your imagination."_

* * *

**M.U.S.S.K.E.T.**

**Mustard, Using, Sidearm, Silently, Kicks, Enemy, Tail.**


	29. Agenda: MUSKETRIFLE

**This is the third to last chapter of the story. Next one should be up probably by friday. So yeah...**

* * *

"Numbuh 99 are you in position?" Rachel asked Garret through her P.I.P.E.R.

"I'm good up here" Garret said into his own P.I.P.E.R. as he loaded his M.U.S.K.E.T.R.I.F.L.E.

"Alright" Rachel turned to face Catherine, Doug, and Nolan "we are a go for infiltration." With that Rachel ran to the side of the building fallowed by Catherine while Doug and Nolan ran to the other side of the building.

Rachel and Catherine scaled the wall of the building and entered through a window. Doug and Nolan scaled the other side of the building and entered through a ventilation shaft.

Inside the building was a mob of teens. Teens from all around Rhode Island were present. Before the huge crowd of teens was a stage with seven teens and Numbuh 3.14. Numbuh 3.14 took out a microphone.

"Attention, attention, may I have your attention" Numbuh 3.14 said into the mic, quickly gaining the teens attention. "Hello, as you all know we are here for the annual science fair, there we will be stealing Numbuh 74.239's latest invention, the teen locater. As we all know this machine is only a prototype, but with the teen locater we will be able to recruit all of the teens across the world!"

"Crud I didn't think Numbuh 3.14 was with the Splinter Cell" Rachel said to herself from her hiding spot.

The teens all cheered. One teen amongst those on the stage, however, remained silent as he lay on the floor.

"I can see Joker" Numbuh 2030 whispered to Doug as they looked down from their vantage point.

"Which one is he?" Doug asked looking through the crowd.

"He's the one not standing" Numbuh 2030 deadpanned as he clicked the safety off one of his M.U.S.S.K.E.T.s.

"We shall infiltrate the science fair using the B.R.A.s chameleon mode and when the time is right, we shall reveal ourselves and lay waste to the Kids Next Door!" Numbuh 3.14 said causing the crowd to erupt in a roar of cheers.

"So I take it you're the master mind behind this plot" Mario said trying his best to move.

"Why aren't you the super sleuth" Numbuh 3.14 said sarcastically "but if you must know, I am not the big cheese here."

"Then who is?" Mario said while glaring at the four armed teens behind him.

"Well that's for me to know and for you to never know" Numbuh 3.14 gave Mario a smug grin and turned to the audience "now without further business, who here wants to see what the Mayhem Squad can do to a traitor!" The crowd practically screamed.

"Merc if you would do the honors" Numbuh 3.14 said to the only female member of the Mayhem Squad.

Merc walked towards Mario, taking out two pipes and activated her armors special ability. Her armor caused the pipes to glow a magnificent blue. She placed the edge of the glowing pipe close to Mario's face and with the flick of her wrist cut part of his cheek as if it were butter.

Mario didn't show any signs of fear nor pain. "Do your worst you scumbag" Mario spat at Merc.

She smiled at his remark. She then punched Mario in the jaw and kicked him in the crotch. Mario yelled in pain as he was thrown by Merc at the other three teens. One teen leapt into the air and kicked Mario into the ground. Another teen walked over and picked Mario up by his left arm, dislocating his arm in the process.

"We have to act now" Numbuh 2030 said into his H.E.A.D.S.E.T.

The teen then punched Mario in the stomach, causing Mario to silently yell in pain. The teen then tossed Mario into the air and a teen with a helmet with a circular visor ran to the opposite side of the stage. As Mario fell back down to the ground, the teens visor began to glow a magnificent blue, the teens visor the shot a laser a Mario sending the informant to crash into a wall.

"That…the best you got…girly?" Mario let out a humorless laugh. Merc then walked over to Mario and punched him in the face.

"You are green for retrieval Numbuh 2030, we got all the information we need, try not to get shot" Rachel said to her teammate through her P.I.P.E.R.

"That'll be the day" Numbuh 2030 took out his other M.U.S.S.K.E.T. and Doug took out his S.C.A.M.P.P. and they both jumped out of the ventilation shaft down to the stage below.

The two operatives quickly gained the teens attention as they shot at them while they fell. Numbuh 2030 and Doug landed on two teens, knocking them out, and proceeded towards the stage.

"Well" Merc said genuinely surprised "you don't see this every day."

"Wel…come to…sector…Q" Mario said in pain.

Doug smacked a teen with the end of his S.C.A.M.P.P. and then jumped onto the stage. "Well, well" Doug said aiming his S.C.A.M.P.P. at Merc "looks like we got ourselves a no good varmint."

"I suppose that was an insult" Merc snapped her fingers causing the teen with the helmet to stand at attention "Shot, be a good boy and handle the runt."

Shot shot out several lasers that Doug barely dodged. Shot then ran up to Doug and kicked him in the stomach, causing the operative to fall on his back. Shot then picked Doug up and held him in front of his visor. Shot's visor began to glow causing Doug to close his eyes in fear. Before he could shoot, Numbuh 2030 ran up and smacked him in the back with his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. causing Shot to fall to the ground and release Doug.

"Thanks man I thought I was done there" Doug thanked his teammate.

"Any time" Numbuh 2030 pulled his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. in Merc's direction. "Step away from the guy you just beat up and I might just not blow the ground up from under you!"

"Oh you mean this guy right here?" Merc asked innocently.

"Yes him" Numbuh 2030 said failing to realize Shot getting back on his feat.

"Yeah I don't know…I actually enjoy tormenting this one" Merc said kneeling down beside Mario "I can't break him…well not yet at least.

"You are one sick freak you know that lady" Numbuh 2030 said before Shot put him in a head lock.

"Piece of advice" Merc smirked at Numbuh 2030 "you can knock Shot down all you want but getting him to stay down is the trick."

Doug raised his S.C.A.M.P.P. at the back of Shot's head. Then another teen came up from behind Doug and kicked him to the ground. The teen took out his weapon of choice, a double bladed staff, and held it to Doug's neck.

"What did you two hope to accomplish" Numbuh 3.14 said walking towards the two operatives. "You two barely stand a chance against five teens let alone a whole army of them" he then gestured to the crowd of teens around the stage. "What do you hope to gain from rushing in to save that piece of garbage traitorous filth?"

"The only traitor here is you Numbuh 3.14" Numbuh 2030 said trying to get free from the headlock.

"In some ways I am the traitor but in others I am not, it's all a matter of perspective." He then took out a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and held it to Nolan's face. "Any last words before we put you in a wheel chair like your friend there?"

"Yeah one, clear" Numbuh 2030 said the last part into his H.E.A.D.S.E.T.S. mic. Numbuh 3.14 raised an eyebrow but was then knocked down by a wad of mustard. The teens looked up to see Rachel and Catherine jump from a nearby catwalk.

The two operatives landed on Merc, knocking her out instantly.

"Hold it" the teen holding Doug in place said "if you two don't surrender we'll gut your pals here."

"I don't think so" Numbuh 2030 said tossing his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. to Rachel. Rachel then shot the floor causing the two teens and two operatives to go flying into the air.

Shot and the other teen landed into the mass of teens, while Doug and Numbuh 2030 flew into the wall behind them. The two operatives then slid down next to Mario.

"What…took you?" Mario panted.

"Shut up we're here now" Numbuh 2030 said getting up.

"So this is Joker?" Doug asked as Numbuh 2030 pulled him off the floor.

"Yeah…now shut up and help me carry him" Numbuh 2030 ordered.

Rachel shot at the oncoming waves of teens with the M.U.M.B.L.E.R. Catherine ran over to Mario and popped his arm back in, getting a scream of pain in return. The operatives failed to notice the teen that Numbuh 3.14 was hiding behind.

"What are you waiting for stop them!" Numbuh 3.14 ordered.

"I don't take orders from you" the teen said as Merc regained consciousness.

Mario's eyes widened in fear as she took out one of her pipes and charged at the group. Merc kicked Doug into Catherine causing them to drop Mario. Numbuh 2030 raised his M.U.S.S.K.E.T. and shot. Merc dodged the hail of mustard and smacked the weapon out of Nolan's hand. Numbuh 2030 then punched Merc in the face causing her to drop her pipe. The two of them then proceeded to fight in hand to hand combat.

Rachel unloaded the last of the M.A.R.B.L.E. ammo into the crowd of teens. She then noticed Numbuh 2030 and Merc fighting; she then tossed the M.U.M.B.L.E.R. to Numbuh 2030 who then used it as a club against Merc. Doug and Catherine threw Mario's arms around their shoulders and gave Rachel a thumbs up.

"Alright lets get out of here!" Rachel screamed as she took out two S.C.A.M.P.P.s' and charged at the crowd followed by Catherine, Doug, and Mario.

Numbuh 2030 dodged a punch and reloaded his M.U.M.B.L.E.R., he shot the ground beneath him and was sent flying towards the exit. Numbuh 2030 shot downward at the teens in the way of the group fallowing Rachel, taking out a good number of teens before landing in front of the exit. Numbuh 2030 opened the door as soon as the others were close.

"Numbuh 58 we need immediate evacuation A.S.!" Rachel yelled into her P.I.P.E.R.

"_Don't worry I'm close"_ Gwen reassured Rachel.

Numbuh 2030 and Doug shot into the door way as the Mayhem Squad fallowed. "Garret lay down covering fire!" Nolan yelled into his H.E.A.D.S.E.T.'s mic.

On the roof of another building, said operative raised his M.U.S.K.E.T.R.I.F.L.E. and aimed at the teens behind the Mayhem Squad and started to pick them off. The teens then fled back into the building.

The M.A.T.O.R.O. soon arrived forcing the Mayhem Squad to retreat. Gwen opened the door allowing the ground team to enter the safety of the M.A.T.O.R.O. Gwen piloted the M.A.T.O.R.O. to the rooftop Garret was perched and opened the door once more. Garret entered the M.A.T.O.R.O. with a smug grin on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Gwen asked.

"I shot a guy in the eye and then he began to go crazy" Garret said with hand gestures.

"Helicopter us the hell out of here" Numbuh 2030 said from the back of the M.A.T.O.R.O. Gwen did what her boyfriend said and piloted the M.A.T.O.R.O. away from the building and away from the teens.

* * *

The members of Sector Q, Rachel, and (dragging) Mario, raced down a corridor leading to Numbuh 274's office.

"Can you guys believe what we did" Rachel practically screamed.

"Yes, mainly because Joker got the snot beaten out of him" Doug said getting a dirty look from Mario, Numbuh 2030, and Gwen.

Rachel stopped in her tracks causing the others to stop. "Guys we just got a solid lead on the Splinter Cell, something no operative has done before" she said with pride. Everyone then gave light smiles at the thought of doing something important.

"So what do you say we tell the Supreme Leader about Numbuh 3.14's plan" Catherine said to the group.

"You bet."

The group opened the door to the office only to have tranquilizers shot at them by whoever was inside. One by one they fell to the ground until only Rachel was left.

Rachel held her S.C.A.M.P.P. to her chest as she peered inside the room. Her eyes widened when she saw who was in the room. Numbuh 501, the head of decommissioning, one of the most trusted people within the KND, had just shot down Sector Q and Mario.

Rachel aimed her S.C.A.M.P.P. at Numbuh 501. She was about to pull the trigger when she felt a tranquilizer hit her shoulder. The room began to spin. Rachel dropped her weapon. And just like that everything went black.

* * *

**M.U.S.K.E.T.R.I.F.L.E.**

**M****ustard, ****U****sing, ****S****idearm, ****K****icks, ****E****nemy, ****T****ail, ****R****epeatedly, ****I****mpacts, ****F****ailed ****L****emming****, ****E****nemies**


	30. Agenda: HEADSET

**I know this is a bit late but I was going to cram the climax into this chapter but I decided against it. So next chapter is the climax then the one after will be the epilouge. So yeah almost done here...these author's notes are very awkward at times. **

* * *

Numbuh 501 walked into the room where the members of Sector Q, Rachel, and Mario remained unconscious. Beside her were Numbuh's 80A and 80B. She walked to Rachel and slapped her. Rachel woke up instantly. She looked around the room taking notice of her comrades and then looking up to see Numbuh 501 smiling down at her.

"It's good to have you awake Rachel" Numbuh 501 said before punching Rachel in the face.

"What is your deal Mary?" Rachel yelled at Numbuh 501.

"What can I say; the KND's top spy, the KND's most anonymous sector, and a guy who won't be able to walk for about three more months almost ruined my master plan. Tell me whats my deal!" Numbuh 501 snapped.

Rachel flinched at Numbuh 501's outburst. She took in a deep breath and said, "I take it your in charge of the Splinter Cell then, huh?"

Numbuh 501's reaction was something Rachel didn't expect. She was laughing, laughing.

"Oh Rachel, blinded by myth, you fail to grasp what has been in front of you all along…why would I, the head of decommissioning, go ahead and make a truce with the teens of all people?" Numbuh 501 then walked over to the 80's and told them to leave, which they obliged.

"The answer to my own question is simple…decommissioning is something I myself fear…I have seen to it that countless operatives be decommissioned, willingly and unwillingly. Sure by now some people would probably say that I would embrace decommissioning as if it were a part of life" Numbuh 501 said walking over to Mario "but like everyone else…I too have those memories that I am fond of…the memories of seeing the faces of all those poor saps that had their memories erased."

Rachel's eyes widened in horror and said, "You're mad!"

"No…I just love my job and because of Numbuh 74.239's invention it will be nearly impossible for anyone to escape the KND. Of course it's the small things that matter." She said walking over to Gwen. "This one invention can lead to the destruction of the entire teen organization in one swift strike…now that would put a damper on my rise to power now would it?"

"You won't get away with this; the Kids Next Door will stop you!" Rachel glared at Numbuh 501.

"The Kids Next Door or a certain sector with a certain bald brit?" Numbuh 501 said giving Rachel a smug grin.

"W-what do you mean?" Rachel stuttered.

"Oh come on Rachel half the people in this room knows, heck the guy who's been decommissioned already and probably doesn't know Numbuh 1 even knows" she said a matter of fact.

Rachel blushed at the thought of everyone knowing her secret.

"Well I have to go now you know 'cause lets face it who's going to lead those morons, give my regards to the dead weight when they wake up" Numbuh 501 said while leaving the room, locking the door behind her.

"Oh Numbuh 501 ma'am" Numbuh 86 ran down the hall to catch her superior.

Numbuh 501 turned around to see her second in command, Fanny Fulbright, running with a stack of paper work in her hands. "What is this?"

"Paper work ma'am those stupid boys playing around with the D.O.H.D.O.H. yesterday wrecked more 2x4 tech than we at first realized, these forms are to request immediate repairs to the eight S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s' that were blown up and this form is-"

"I get it Fanny…do me a favor and take the day off, go and enjoy those rainbow monkeys you talk about" Numbuh 501 said giving Fanny an innocent smile.

Fanny smiled and skipped back down the hallway. Numbuh 501 then went to the nearest landing bay within the moon base and took a S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. down to earth.

Fanny stopped her skipping when she noticed Numbuh 80A and 80B guarding a door. She walked over to the twins and asked, "What are you two doin there's a science fair going on you two usually jump for a chance to even see it?"

"Sorry Fanny I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Numbuh 80A said to Fanny and began push her away.

"Do I have to pull rank on you two or what?" Fanny yelled into Numbuh 80A's ear causing him to fall on the floor.

"Seeing you won't be leaving any time soon until we let you in to see whats in the room" Numbuh 80B opened the door and motioned for Fanny to enter.

Fanny walked into the room and gasped at the sight, six KND operatives and a teen littered the floor. She was about to exit the room when Numbuh 80B closed the door on her.

"Hey whats the big idea!" Fanny yelled.

"Sorry but you wanted to see what was in the room" Numbuh 80A said and then laughed with his brother.

"When I get out I'll have you both cleaning the restrooms for three whole months!" Fanny yelled. Fanny then walked over to the only operative she recognized. "Rachel is that you lass?"

"It's me Fanny…can you untie us?" Rachel asked her friend.

"Of course I can" as Fanny untied Rachel, Rachel informed her of everything that has led up to this precise moment. "I can't believe she'd do this!"

"You and me both" Rachel said getting up from her place on the ground. Rachel then turned to look at the rest of her team. "Come on we got to wake and untie them."

"Even the teen?" Fanny dreaded the answer.

"Yes especially the teen."

* * *

Numbuh 3.14 walked over to Numbuh 74.239's booth and eyed his latest 2x4 advancements. He finally came to the teen locater, which was in a glass box. He tapped the glass with his finger a nodded to a small group of kids to come over.

"This is it" Numbuh 3.14 said to the only girl in the group.

"Seriously…that is the teen locator?" she said pointing at the wheel like 2x4 tech "I thought it was some super computer or something."

"Oh it is" Numbuh 74.239 said walking over to Numbuh 3.14 and his group "I just updated the software for easy travel…if you want I could show you how I made it over a root beer."

The girl's eyes shot wide open at Gabe's actions. "Yeah I'll pass, I kinda want to…get with someone else" at this Gabe's smile faltered.

"Oh…I'll just walk over there then."

"You better."

As soon as soon as Gabe left Numbuh 3.14 took out a mega phone and walked over to the tallest machine in the fair with the group of kids close behind. He raised the mega phone to his mouth and said, "Attention! May I please have your attention?"

At this everyone in the fair turned to Numbuh 3.14, half of them giving off confused looks while the other half smiled evilly.

"Yes, thank you. Now I would like to say…Teenagers Mobilize!" At this half of the kids revealed themselves to be teenagers in disguise with Battle Ready Armor. The fair soon erupted into a chaotic war zone with the KND quickly becoming overwhelmed.

"Well" Numbuh 3.14 said to Merc as they climbed down the tallest machine in the fair "that was easy."

* * *

"Come on, rise and shine" Rachel said shaking Doug awake.

"Wuh huh…where are we?" Doug asked looking around the room.

"Moon base, Numbuh 501 shot us with tranquilizers and left us in this room" Numbuh 2030 said while holding Mario up.

"Why would she do that?" Doug scratched his head.

"Simple, she's the master mind behind all of this" Rachel answered.

"Well how are we getting out of this here room?" Doug flailed his arms around incoherently.

"Easy, Numbuh 86 you can get us out right?" Rachel asked Fanny.

"Sorry lass but those idiots outside locked me in and my M.U.S.K.E.T. cant bust through metal" Fanny said a bit ashamed.

"Those jerks didn't take all our tech" Numbuh 2030 said taking his shoe off.

"Numbuh 2030 what are you doing?" Rachel raised her eyebrow.

"Something I'll regret later." Numbuh 2030 lowered Mario to the floor and removed the sole from his shoe revealing a M.A.R.B.L.E.

"You got any other tricks in your shoes?" Doug laughed at his joke.

"Stow it" Numbuh 2030 said before tossing the M.A.R.B.L.E. at the door. The M.A.R.B.L.E. exploded on impact blowing the door open and throwing Numbuh's 80A and 80B down the corridor. Numbuh 2030 and Doug exited the room first followed by Rachel, Fanny and Gwen, and finally Garret and Catherine who were carrying.

"Please tell me they have it" Numbuh 2030 mumbled to himself as he searched through the rouge operatives pockets. Nolan smiled as he pulled his H.E.A.D.S.E.T. out of Numbuh 80A's back pocket. He then picked up Numbuh 80A's S.C.A.M.P.P. and tossed it to Doug. "Try not to shoot one of us by accident."

"Hey I haven't shot you on accident in like five weeks ok!" Doug retorted.

"Will you two idiots stop bickering we need to get to the science fair now!" Fanny yelled at the Sector Q members.

"The M.A.T.O.R.O. can get us there in ten minutes so come on" Numbuh 2030 said taking his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. back from an unconscious Numbuh 80B. The group then ran down to landing bay 4 and took off to the planet below.

* * *

"Hold the line" Numbuh 60 yelled to the 44 twins.

"Sir Yes sir!" they exclaimed shooting a teen on the left.

"Whoa that was a close one!" an operative wearing a KND commando helmet exclaimed as a laser bolt grazed the helmet. "Thank Zero I wear a helmet!"

"Yeah, yeah lucky you Numbuh 723" Numbuh 398 said picking up his laser scorched sand bucket helmet.

"The name's B. Carmine and I expect to be referred to it as such!" Numbuh 723 yelled.

"There are too many of them!" Numbuh 116 said shooting a teen on the right.

"Just keep shooting and pray for a miracle!" Patton said upper cutting a teen.

On the other side of the fair, the Mayhem Squad fought easily fought their way back to the teen locater.

"You know whats fun?" Garrison said punching a kid into a wall.

"What?" Brawl asked swatting three kids away like it was nothing.

"This!" Garrison said putting a kid in a headlock and giving him a noogie "I swear its good practice for your knuckles."

"I swear Garrison if only you can be like Shot here who knows when to talk and when to shut up" Merc said gesturing to Shot who was busy blowing stuff up.

"Oh you mean never talk at all, seriously whats up with that the guy doesn't even snore!" Garrison jumped out of the way to avoid a punch from Numbuh 4.

"Hold still so ah could punch ya!" Numbuh 4 yelled as he charged at Garrison. Garrison simply side stepped letting Numbuh 4 pass him and grabbed his hood and flung him into Brawl. Brawl caught the blonde and tossed him into the sky to land on Numbuh 2's latest invention.

"Hey!" Numbuh 1 yelled catching the Mayhem Squad's attention "no one does that to my friend and gets away with it." Numbuh 1 took out a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and charged at the Mayhem Squad, avoiding Shot's visor blasts.

"I got him!" Garrison yelled as he took out his staff and ran towards Numbuh 1. Garrison swung his staff at Nigel who countered by using his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. to block the hit. Garrison spun his staff in the air and brought it down on Nigel, who barrel rolled away, successfully dodging the attack. Nigel brought the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. to Garrison's face. Garrison's eyes widened when he noticed Nigel pull the trigger. Garrison was hit in the face repeatedly by the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. until he fell to the floor.

"One down three to go" Nigel said coolly as he turned to the other members of the Mayhem Squad.

"Need some help Numbuh 1?"said a voice.

Nigel turned to see Numbuh 501 walk towards him, S.C.A.M.P.P. in hand. "An extra hand would be nice ma'am." Nigel turned back to the three teens standing before him and said, "Try to keep up ma'am these three are tougher than the other teens they have special armor abilities."

"I know" was all Numbuh 501 said before shooting Nigel in the back, causing the boy to fall to the ground. Numbuh 501 walked over to Garrison and slapped him.

"Hey what was that for!" Garrison yelled.

"For letting him get the better of you. Seriously he isn't some all mighty blood prince he's just an average kid!" Numbuh 501 yelled into Garrison's ear causing the teen to wince in pain. "Now Merc if you'd be so kind as to point me to the direction of the teen locater so I can get on with my life."

Merc pointed to a booth where Numbuh's 2, 3, and 5 were taking cover and taking pot shots at the teens.

"So what are you waiting for destroy them!" Numbuh 501 yelled at the teens causing them to run towards the booth. "Now can anything go right for a change?" Numbuh 501 said to herself just as a 2x4 helicopter crashed through the stadiums roof and onto the Mayhem Squad.

"How in the world did we crash?" Fanny yelled into Doug's ear as they exited the M.A.T.O.R.O.

"How should I know I'm the copilot" Doug defended himself.

"Guys?" Gwen said pointing to Numbuh 501.

"Oh blame the girl for your stupid mistakes you stupid boy!" Fanny screamed.

"Couldn't we have left her on the moon base?" Garret whispered to Catherine who nodded in reply.

"Guys!" Gwen yelled at the top of her lungs causing everyone to stop talking.

"What?" everyone asked her.

"Bad guy standing in front of us probably going to escape" Gwen said to everyone within hearing range.

Numbuh 501's eyes opened as the operatives raised their weapons at her. Numbuh 501 shot at the members of Sector Q, hitting Numbuh 2030 causing him to fall to the floor. Numbuh 501 then ran backwards out of sight.

"Dang it!" Rachel yelled jumping off of the crashed ship. She ran over to Numbuh 1 who was slowly getting back up. "Nigel are you alright?"

"Yes I am Rachel" he said rubbing the spot where Numbuh 501 shot him "I take it Numbuh 501 is a traitor?"

"More than you know."

"Let's go get her then" Nigel said smiling at Rachel.

"Alright then" Rachel turned to the operatives around her "Numbuh 86, 2, 3, 5, 58, and 59 go and help the other operatives, Numbuh 91 and 99 set Mario behind the booth and then go and find Numbuh 4. Numbuh 1 you're with me, we're going after that traitorous crud muncher."

Everyone left to do their assigned duties just as Numbuh 2030 got back on his feat. He looked around to see everyone but Mario had left. "Oh…looks like I'm stuck to man the fort." He then turned his head to the wreck that used to be the M.A.T.O.R.O. "That'll take us a week to fix."

The M.A.T.O.R.O. then began to move causing an alarmed Numbuh 2030 to raise his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. His eyes widened in shock as the M.A.T.O.R.O. was flung in his direction. He dodged the helicopter like 2x4 ship and then turned his head to the direction from where it came. To his surprise, the Mayhem Squad got back to their feet and charged his way.

"Oh crap" Numbuh 2030 said before shooting M.A.R.B.L.E.s' at the teens.

* * *

**H.E.A.D.S.E.T.**

**The H.E.A.D.S.E.T. Has No Acronym**


	31. Agenda: GUMMER

**Well...this is the last chapter before the Epilogue...two more stories after this...Well heres to chapter 7.**

* * *

Rachel and Nigel chased after Numbuh 501 through the chaotic battle ground that used to be the annual science fair. Nigel picked up a discarded .C.E.R. and started shooting at the traitor who in turn shot back with her S.C.A.M.P.P.

"You two don't know when to quit do you?" Numbuh 501 said jumping over a wreck that used to be Sector M's invention.

"You aren't getting away Mary!" Rachel said letting out two shots from her M.U.S.K.E.T.

"And you two are going to stop me" Mary said sarcastically "please I'm the head of decommissioning it's practically required for me to be the best." Mary turned around and aimed her S.C.A.M.P.P. at her pursuers. She pulled back the trigger sending a volley of laser blasts at the operatives. Nigel and Rachel ducked to opposite sides of Sector M's booth, dodging the blasts.

"You can't win Mary, it'll only be a matter of time before you run out of power for that S.C.A.M.P.P.!" Nigel yelled shooting over the booth.

"Who said I'm trying to win!" Mary took out a second S.C.A.M.P.P. and started shooting at the booth. "Think about it, you two are here, your teams are out fighting off my forces and that leaves who to look after the teen locater?"

"We left Joker to watch after it and he may be a teen but I trust him!" Rachel sprang up from behind the booth and let out a few mustard blasts before returning to her crouched position behind the booth.

"Yes you left the guy who can't walk to guard the whole reason we're even here while the Mayhem Squad is probably already taken it from him." Mary whistled to Numbuh 3.14, who was behind Sector M's invention. Numbuh 3.14 came out from his hiding spot and started shooting at the two operatives from behind.

Nigel shot the booth in half and put one half behind Rachel, giving her cover from Numbuh 3.14's onslaught. "You take Numbuh 501, I got the nerd" Nigel said to Rachel before charging at Numbuh 3.14.

* * *

"Crap, crap, crap!" Numbuh 2030 yelled dodging one of Shot's blasts. Numbuh 2030 aimed his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. at Shot only to have his weapon kicked out of his hand by Merc. Merc then kicked Numbuh 2030 to the floor and held her dagger like pipes to his throat.

"Game over" she said stomping on his chest.

"…Hit her…dang it!" Merc raised an eyebrow before getting hit on the head with a vase. Merc fell to the ground beside Numbuh 2030. Numbuh 2030 got back on his feet to see Mario waving to him. "Took you long enough."

Numbuh 2030 turned his head to see Brawl punch the ground. His eyes widened when the floor broke into pieces that flew at him. Numbuh 2030 dodged the various pieces of wood and cement that were sent flying by the force of Brawl's punch.

"Come on" Numbuh 2030 said dodging a blast from Shot "You guys are having this much trouble from one lousy kid!"

"Ah-m" Nolan turned to see Mario fake coughing.

"And a guy who can't even walk, seriously this is just pathetic!" Numbuh 2030 taunted his adversaries. Numbuh 2030 then was put into a headlock and punched in the face.

"Like I said earlier" Merc said while punching Numbuh 2030 in the face "you can knock us down all you want…but getting us to stay down is the trick."

"Mario I thought you knocked her out?" Numbuh 2030 said calmly as Merc noticed the teen informant holding a M.U.S..K.E.T. to her head.

"I thought you couldn't walk?" Merc said surprised.

"I can't…but I sure as hell can stand" Mario said coolly.

"You are just full of surprises" Merc said smiling. Merc leapt to her side, letting Nolan out of the headlock. Shot took the opportunity to blast Numbuh 2030 into Mario, sending the duo crashing into Numbuh 74.923's booth.

"Crap that hurt" Numbuh 2030 said dusting himself off.

"Hey…you aren't the one who got himself beat to an almost bloody pulp last night" Mario reminded Numbuh 2030.

"Garrison, Brawl, Shot take care of the annoyance but leave the other one alone…I have a bone to pick with him" Merc commanded her team.

"Yes ma'am" Brawl and Garrison said while Shot nodded, the three teens then charged towards Numbuh 2030.

Numbuh 2030 picked up Mario's M.U.S.K.E.T. and said, "Not the variant I'd recommend but…beggars can't be choosers." Numbuh 2030 raised the M.U.S.K.E.T. to eye level and let out a few bursts.

The teens dodged the mustard blasts and continued towards Numbuh 2030. Brawl leapt forward and tried to punch Nolan who dodged each punch. Numbuh 2030 then shoved the M.U.S.K.E.T. in Brawl's face and pulled the trigger. The point blank mustard blast knocked the teen on his back. He groaned in pain as Numbuh 2030 put the M.U.S.K.E.T. to his forehead and pulled the trigger once more. Brawl groaned once more before falling out of consciousness.

"Well Merc looks like he found a way to keep us down" Garrison said with a laugh.

"Oh shut up Garrison" Merc face palmed at her teammates attempt at humor. "Keep him occupied I'm going for the teen locater." Numbuh 2030 picked up a piece of wood and flung it at Merc, who dodged before impact. Merc turned to see Numbuh 2030 glaring at her.

"I could care less about helping decommissioning…but if you teens think your leaving here with that thing without missing a limb you need a reality check."

* * *

Nigel dodged another pre chewed gumball round from Numbuh 3.14's G.U.M.M.E.R. Nigel leapt behind a support pillar and started shooting wildly at Numbuh 3.14, who took cover behind a support pillar across from Nigel's.

"You know whats messed up Nigel?" Numbuh 3.14 said to the bald brit.

"What, you siding with teens or the fact I have to listen to you talk?"

"No, the gun I'm using was made to stop teens…and now it is used to help the teens…irony at its best."

Both traitor and sector leader leapt out of their cover and shot wildly at the other. Numbuh 3.14's G.U.M.M.E.R. ran out of ammo the same time as Nigel's S.P.I.C.E.R. Nigel dropped his 2x4 weapon and punched Numbuh 3.14 in the chin, knocking him out instantaneously.

Nigel looked down at Numbuh 3.14 and said, "Serves you right traitor."

* * *

Numbuh 2030 charged at Shot, dodging his visor blasts to the best of his ability. He slid beneath his legs and jumped on his back and ripped his helmet off. Shot quickly turned around to punch Numbuh 2030, but instead punched his helmet. Shot recoiled in pain as Numbuh 2030 smacked him in the back of his head with his helmet, knocking him out.

"Ok that's two…so any of you consider…surrendering yet" Numbuh 2030 panted in between his words.

"Garrison take his left I have the right" Merc said taking her pipes out and charging at Numbuh 2030.

"Frag it" Nolan said putting Shot's helmet on. Numbuh 2030 aimed the helmet at Garrison and pushed a button on the side of the helmet, sending a laser blast at Garrison. The laser made contact, throwing Garrison into a wall and knocking him out.

Merc's eyes shot wide open when Numbuh 2030 turned to her direction. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I dare" Numbuh 2030 said pushing the button.

The laser sent Merc into a vast array of inventions. She groaned in pain when she came to a halt. "I hate that kid" Merc said before drifting to unconsciousness.

Numbuh 2030 took Shot's helmet off and let it drop to the floor. He picked up his discarded M.U.M.B.L.E.R. and walked towards Mario. "You alright man?"

"Never better" Mario said sarcastically.

"Stay put I got do something" Numbuh 2030 walked off to the teen locater.

"I can't walk you idiot" Mario rolled his eyes.

"Yet you can stand?" Numbuh 2030 said over his shoulder as he reached the teen locater. He set his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. on the floor and took the teen locater into his hands. He stared at it for a couple of minutes before letting it drop to the floor.

"Never again" with that Numbuh 2030 began to stomp on the teen locater.

* * *

Rachel leapt over the booth and ran towards Mary. Laser and mustard fire was exchanged before both combatants ran out of ammo and power. Mary threw her weapons at Rachel, who easily blocked the objects by punching them out of her way.

Mary backed herself up as Rachel drew closer. Rachel pulled her right arm back then pushed it forward, punching Mary square in the face. Mary fell to the floor still conscious.

"You know Mary…you aren't the best…you're the worst of us all, you betrayed your own for what!" Rachel screamed "So you could rule the teens when you turned thirteen, so you wouldn't lose your messed up memories…you know what Mary I used to look up to you…but now I see you to be less than the worms in the dirt we stand on."

Nigel walked over to Rachel. "Well looks like you got her" He said with a smile.

"Yeah…I take it you got that nerd then?" Rachel whispered.

"Yeah I did…"

* * *

The members of Sector V, Q, Rachel and Fanny stood in a straight line as Numbuh 274 walked towards them.

"I can't thank you all enough for helping take down Mary and Felix" Chad said with a smile "they will be taken for immediate decommissioning…that Numbuh 86, our new head of decommissioning will oversee." At this Numbuh 86 smiled. "And if any of you would like…we have a couple of positions opened in the decommissioning squad…if any of you want them."

"I speak for my team sir, and we like it down here in Sector V" Nigel said with pride.

"How about you guys?" Chad asked Sector Q.

"I'm in" Doug said proudly.

"Me too" Catherine said with a bright smile.

"Do they still have sloppy joes in the cafeteria?" Garret asked.

"Yes."

"I'm in!" Garret lit up.

"Count me out" Numbuh 2030 said walking away.

"Numbuh 2030 where are you going?" Chad asked Numbuh 2030.

"To see if I can salvage anything from the M.A.T.O.R.O."

"I'll talk to him" Gwen shook her head as she walked after Numbuh 2030.

"How about you Rachel?" Chad asked Rachel.

"Sorry but I like my job as a spy."

Just then Gwen came stomping back. "Numbuh 274 sir?"

"Yes Numbuh 58?" Chad cautiously asked.

"I'm in."

* * *

**G.U.M.M.E.R.**

**Gum, Ultimately, Makes, Most, Enemies, Run**


	32. Agenda: Epilogue

**Final Chapter in Agenda. **

* * *

Rachel frowned as she stared out of one of the moon bases' windows and down at the planet below. So much has happened in the last week…so much has happened in the last three days.

"You alright Rachel?" Rachel turned to see Nigel behind her.

"Oh hey Nigel…I didn't hear you" Rachel said switching her frown into a smile.

"Are you alright?" Nigel said concerned.

"Oh yeah…I'm still wondering on how the teen locator got smashed" She answered honestly.

"Yeah…Numbuh 43 said it was stomped on and the teens wouldn't destroy a piece of tech like that" Nigel rubbed his chin.

"So it was an inside job then?" Rachel asked her friend.

"I doubt that...I think it was one of our own."

The two of them then turned to stare at the planet they call home. The idea of a possible traitor on both of their minds.

* * *

(Play 'Hurt' by Johnny Cash)

Numbuh 2030 sat down on the patch of grass. He stared intently at the stone slab. He hadn't visited him in more than five months, and so much has happened in five months…so much has happened in three days.

"No matter what I do Dillon, everyone I know goes away in the end" Numbuh 2030 said to the stone slab.

"Heck look at you now…I always wonder…would it have played out differently if you were decommissioned…would you have jumped in and saved us?…" Nolan let out a shaky breath and quickly regained his composure.

"My dad's dead…Edward got decommissioned and joined the teens…Mario got almost killed twice because of me …the rest of the team have left me…Gwen broke up with me" Numbuh 2030 wiped away a tear with his sleeve and took out his M.U.M.B.L.E.R.

"Sometimes I wonder whether I'm doing things right…like every choice I make leads to another screw up…" Numbuh 2030 looked down at his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. and switched the safety off.

"No" he switched the safety back on "that won't solve anything…that never solves anything."

Numbuh 2030 brought his head back up to look at the tombstone. "Even when I'm the only one talking…you point me in the right direction." Numbuh 2030 smiled at the tombstone.

His smile was soon replaced with a frown when he noticed a rainbow monkey parade float flying towards a kid's base ball game in the distance.

* * *

"Time to stop feeling sorry for myself" Nolan said getting up from where he was seated and walked down the road of the cemetery, M.U.M.B.L.E.R. held over his shoulder.


	33. Stump

**KND: Moon Base. 2 Years Ago.**

Numbuh 832, Josh Puncture, examined his arm…well what was left of his arm anyway. The edge of his wrist was bandaged up. Just four days ago, Numbuh 832 had gone on a mission to help keep kids safe from a rampaging Moose at a local zoo. To his and the rest of his team's surprise, the Moose had extraordinary powers, such as the ability to become intangible, flight, and laser vision.

Numbuh 832 cringed at the end result of the battle. His team was battered and exhausted, the Sector N operative had charged at the Moose, only to be shot into the crocodile pit. Numbuh 832 was taken immediately to an ER where he was treated. When he walked out the very next day, he no longer had a hand attached to his arm. Just a stump.

"Sup stumpy!" an operative called out to Numbuh 832, earning snickers and laughs from many onlookers.

"Tic toc, tic toc, watch out for the croc!" another operative laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha" an operative sarcastically laughed as he slowly walked up to Numbuh 832. "Don't any of you have anything better to do? Say, get lunch before they run out of pizza bagels?"

"Oh yeah!"

"That's right!"

"I want me some pizza bagels!"

The operatives all ran down a hall leading to the mess hall, leaving Numbuh 832 and the operative alone.

"I didn't need your help Nolan" Numbuh 832 said as he stared out a view port.

"That's not what I saw Josh" Numbuh 2030 shook his head "I just saw one of the few friends I still have just surrender to hurtful words. Care to explain?"

"Look Nolan, I lost my hand! My hand! I'm not fit to be an operative. I don't fit in anymore!" Josh yelled before punching the metal wall his one fist.

"You don't fit in? Really? Just a month ago, didn't you break the accuracy record? You beat Numbuh 802, Josh, you beat him and you've beaten dozens of other adults. You've saved your fellow operatives and your fellow kids from harm's way so many times, I've lost count. And you have the gull to say you don't fit in?" Numbuh 2030 shook his head once more. "The only people who don't fit in around here are the ones who'd skip out on their thirteenth."

"I'm not that operative anymore, Nolan. I can't do those things anymore. I can't take on adults anymore. What good am I to the KND now?" Josh said holding back the urge to cry.

"Look Josh. You're still you, all that happened was a messed up accident. But you're stronger than that." Numbuh 2030 said in an inspiring tone "Where's the operative who willingly threw himself down the taffy pit? Fought off the 5th grade rocker gang? Where's the operative who helped me out of that jam back in basic training?"

Josh sat in silence. He looked down at the floor, unable to look up. "He's here…just with a piece missing or two."

Numbuh 2030 smiled. "Come on Josh" Numbuh 2030 patted his friend on the back. "I hear Numbuh 48 Flavors is sneaking his latest shipment onto the Moon Base during the lunch rush."

"I do prefer Ice cream over pizza" Josh smiled before getting up from the bench. The two operatives began to walk away, heading towards Landing Bay 01. "I guess I could always get a hook or something."

"Nah. If you want something to freak your enemies…get a harpoon."


	34. Messiah Complex

_**Two Years before Civil War…**_

**Sector Q Tree House**

Ceiling lights flickered as dust gathered on shelves. A single picture frame lay cracked on the floor against a wall with a dent. The picture was of five kids, all of whom were smiling. Within a room labeled '2030', a lone ten year old sat before several video monitors. The kid slumped in his seat watched the videos playing.

The videos had dates on the top left corner. One monitor showed a video that had been filmed three years prior, showing a twelve year old with dirty blonde hair jump up from his seat and spin around, kicking an assailant and land perfectly back in his seat. Another video dated back two years ago, showing the kid helping three older kids move a cooler filled with soda to the front of a tree house of similar design.

A smile slowly formed on the kids face as he watched the video. The video on the screen went to static before another took its place. The video dated to a more recent event. On the screen, in the form of first person perspective, a girl with long brown hair shook her head before walking away.

The kid's smile quickly vanished, replace with an expression of devastation. After the videos ended, the screens went to static. The kid blinked, getting up from his chair and walking to a headset that was connected to multiple wires, all of which led back to the monitors. The kid pulled the wires, disconnecting them from the headset.

The kid set the headset atop his head and took up his seat. An eye piece deployed and set itself over the kid's left eye. The boy pressed a button on the side, causing a video to play on the eyepiece. The boy reclined in his chair as the sunlight began to pour in through the room's windows.

* * *

**KND Moon Base**

"I kind of now regret my previous decision…" Numbuh 274, Chad Dickson, Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door, spoke into a tape recorder as he reclined in the chair in his office. "My choice to put a score board to increase mission success rates between the organization's spies."

"My concerns stem down to Operative Numbuh C4. From what I've seen, she strives for the number one spot to beat our current number one, Numbuh 362. Her methods have gone to the extreme, pushing herself to the breaking point every day."

Outside the Supreme Leader's office, a red headed ten year old in KND spy attire punched a metal wall, denting it slightly. On a bulletin board, the girl's code Numbuh was on a piece of paper in the number two slot, under Numbuh 362. The girl huffed before stomping off to the cafeteria.

"As I said before." Numbuh 274 said into his tape recorder. "I regret my decision. Not only for installing a void between my fellow operatives in the categorization as a Spy, but for damaging one of my fellow operatives."

* * *

**Moon Base: Medical Wing**

"We're sorry, Numbuh 721…but I fear the fire crackers had done more damage than we first predicted." A KND doctor said softly to the operative in the medical bed.

"Okay…lets take off the bandages…I can take it." The operative nodded his head nervously.

A KND nurse turned to the doctor with recently cut off bandages on a tray. "I'm sorry Numbuh 721…" The KND doctor began. "But…we had already taken the bandages off…"

"But…how come I still can't see?" the operative asked, confused.

"I'm sorry, Numbuh 721. But the fire crackers have caused severe damage to your corneas, pupils, and iris." The doctor said solemnly. "You've gone blind."

Numbuh 721blinked repeatedly in darkness. "I'm going to get better, right? This isn't going to be permanent, right?"

"As far as we can tell…we're not sure." The doctor said as operatives began to look into the room. "You're sight is gone for now, I will arrange for someone to escort you around as you adjust."

"Thanks…I guess…" Numbuh 721 lowered his head as a tear trickled down his right cheek.

"That guys gone blind!" an operative exclaimed, pointing at Numbuh 721 as he sat up on the medical bed.

"I'm glad it's not me."

"How stupid do you have to be to blind yourself?"

"He probably stared into the sun to long."

"What a freak."

Numbuh 721 closed his eyes and wept in silence.

* * *

**Moon Base Cafeteria**

A boy sat at a table alone. He took a bite out of his recently purchased meal as he looked around for his friends to take up seats. Unfortunately, none did. The boy sighed. He took out a black book from his pocket and set it on the table.

"Is that a bible?" the kid looked up to see two newly christened decommissioning squad operatives standing nearby with lunch trays in hand.

"Um…yes it is." The boy smiled. "Care to have a seat, I could share a verse or two."

"Yeah…no thanks, we get enough religion on Sundays, freak." An operative with long brown hair snickered before she and her team mate walked off laughing.

The boy sighed once more. His eyes narrowed in sadness as he resumed eating alone.

* * *

**KND Undersea Base**

"You hear about Numbuh 501?" a KND scientist asked a girl with brown hair.

"No." the girl simply stated as she placed a 2x4 weapon on a work bench.

"Well, turns out that in fact, two weeks ago it was her that organized the attack on the Annual Science Fair." The KND scientist said a matter of fact.

"Really? I thought the teens did that just to mess with us?" the girl said surprised.

"Of course you'd think that." A KND scientist with a bowl cut and a cow lick said as he walked by. "You spend awfully too much time on your failed projects to even think of more plausible explanations to recent events. The least you could do is help the rest of us with Project C." The scientist walked off, rolling his eyes.

"My projects aren't failures." The girl muttered to herself.

"Actually, Numbuh 5-10. You have a low success rate." The KND scientist beside her said, raising an index finger. "Numbuh 71.562 does have a point. Your failure rate is currently 86.23%."

"Yeah…" Numbuh 5-10 sighed. "I know…"

* * *

**Sector Q Tree House: Helipad**

A S.C.A.M.P.E.R. set down on the helipad, landing beside a 2x4 helicopter. The doors to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. opened, the pilot disembarking from the shabby camper. The one handed operative walked calmly to the entrance to the tree house and proceeded to knock.

"Yo, Numbuh 2030, it's me, Josh! I'm here to make sure you're still alive!" the operative yelled. "You mind opening the helipad entrance?!"

A few brief moments passed before the door opened, allowing the operative to enter. As Josh entered the tree house, the one handed operative quickly took notice of the tree house's current state. Trash littered the floor, a potted plant had died, and spider webs were forming.

"You've really let the place fall apart." Josh muttered as he reached a room with the number '2030' on it. "You seriously let the base fall apart." Josh muttered as he pushed the door along with a pile of garbage aside.

The kid in the chair merely shrugged as he registered Josh's presence. "Dude, you've been M.I.A. ever since the science fair. Herbie keeps ranting about how you have mission stacked up. And frankly, it's kind of weird that you haven't left your room in two weeks."

"Meh…" the kid muttered as he pressed a series of buttons on the side of his headset.

"Alright, look Nolan. It isn't the end of the world, sure she broke your heart but you're here. You need to get out of your funk and back out there, backing your team up in the field." Josh said crossing his arms.

The kid, Numbuh 2030, simply stared at Josh. "…I didn't convince you at all did I?" Josh asked blandly, earning a nod from Numbuh 2030. "Come on man, you need to at least get out of the tree house, breathe in the fresh air, something."

"Heck, come on I'll get the gang back together and buy you a drink at Lime Rickey's." Josh said, waving his arms around.

Numbuh 2030 sighed. He hit another button on his headset-like device before getting back on his feet and off the chair. He dug into his pockets, pulling out a pair of keys and tossed them to Josh. "We're taking the M.A.T.O.R.O."

* * *

**Icarus Towers**

"Are the preparations complete?" an elderly man with a cane asked a man wearing a hazmat suit.

"Yes sir, also, we've found the child you've been searching for." The man in the hazmat suit replied.

"Good." The elderly man smiled evilly. "Shall we begin?"


	35. Spotlight: Numbuh C-130

**This is a story that I never originally thought of making. But, now that I'm pulling together all of the stories together, I might as well make this and publish it before putting it into the collection. So...yeah.**

* * *

For my entire life…I've been called useless. I've been put aside and called 'unfit'. I think, I react, and then I cough up a storm, usually needing medical attention. My name is Stevie Rotorson…Numbuh C-130…and I suffer from severe asthma.

"Alright." The boss said as I piloted the M.A.T.O.R.O. "Numbuh 802 just called in, he and Numbuh 5-10 have located The Iguana. Their location is in the Great Canyon. It isn't every day we find one of Mr. Boss's right hand operatives running around. It's our mission to bring him in."

He isn't really the most charismatic of our little group. But he's stuck his neck out for the rest of us on more than one occasion. We're called the 'Prospectors' by the way. We're basically the guys the Kids Next Door don't really like having around. We're too crazy, too extreme, or too 'unfit' for regular missions with a normal sector.

"Take us down, Stevie." The boss said, standing behind my chair, pointing down to the canyon below.

"Got it boss." I said behind my modified S.M.E.L.L.M.E.T. Interesting fact, the S.M.E.L.L.M.E.T. was made to help me with my condition. The boss here noticed my little problem, and, like others, was even surprised I made it through Arctic. He approached me, asking me if I wanted to join his team. I said yes. He made this little device which, instead of filtering oxygen, it makes it pumps my asthma medication into my nose so I could work better in the field.

I set our 2x4 helicopter gently down at the bottom of the canyon. I looked over my shoulder and too my team. "Good lizard hunting out there guys!" I shouted, my medication keeping me from coughing myself to death.

"We'll bring him in, just like we will the rest of them." One of my teammates, Numbuh 832 said as he and the others disembarked from the helicopter. I looked through the mildly stained glass of the M.A.T.O.R.O. watching as the team went their separate ways into the canyon in search of the rest of our team and The Iguana.

"Your medication is running low." I turned to see The boss standing there, inspecting my S.M.E.L.L.M.E.T.

"I'll take it out and throw in a refill in a second." I said, only knowing that he'd insist further.

"You should change it now, just in case." He said, pulling a refill of my medication from a nearby compartment. He handed it to me and the left without a word. I looked to the bottle and then to The boss.

We were a team of freaks. I have asthma problems, one of us is missing a hand, one's paranoid as hell, one of us is blind, and another one of us may or may not be…well…playing for the other team. Yet this guy, The boss…he's not really like the rest of us. I can't count Numbuh 802, he volunteered to join our little team, he's called Mr. Popular, everyone likes him. But The boss…all he's done is care for us, help us overcome that detail in our lives that's been holding us back. For that I owe him everything. When I need a friend to turn too, he was waiting there with the door open and he and everyone else welcomed me with opened arms.

My head turns slightly, looking out the glass, something awfully shiny catching my attention. I look up, and on a nearby ledge within the canyon, Numbuh 802 sat with a hunting rifle in hand, lining up a shot on The boss.

My eyes widen. Next thing I know I'm running, screaming even. I feel a familiar pressure building in my throat. I fight past it as I find myself within an arm's length away from The boss. I hear a bang.

I close my eyes and fall to the ground. "Stevie!" I hear The boss shout as I hear another bang followed by a loud explosion with rocks hitting the canyon floors. Two thuds.

"Stevie!" The boss shouts, turning me over. "Stevie…oh god…"

"I'm alright." I say as I try to get up. "Just…having a…difficult time…getting…up…" My vision begins to darken as I look up to The boss.

"Josh! Carmine! Someone get the first aid kit! Now!" The boss shouts as he presses his now red hands on to my chest.

"Its…its…starting to…get dark boss…" I…slur…my mind…slowing….

"Vana's down!"

"Then get over here and save Stevie!"

"…Ha! …Get bent freaks!"

"Go to hell Bob!"

"Ah!"

"B-boss?" Ugh…

"Stevie…hang on."

"…"


	36. Justice

**Moon Base: KND Justice Division Tribunal, 7 Months Prior to Operation: Z.E.R.O.**

Numbuh 2030 sat, gritting his teeth, on the witness stand. It had been only a day ago when one of his own had gone rouge. It was that very day he'd lost two whom he'd considered family. Numbuh C-130 and Numbuh 5-10.

To his right, Numbuh 832 sat carving an 'x' into the steel floor. Numbuh 2030 could see that he was holding in every urge to strike down the defendant. "Don't break the spork Josh." Numbuh 2030 commented as he kept his eyes on the trial. Numbuh 832 merely grunted in acknowledgement.

The three judges, all of whom were the three members of the Ethics Committee and Global Command, sat in their tall seats listening to the defendant's plea.

"As you all well know me humble judges of the KND tribunal" the defendant, Numbuh 802, Bob Johnson said charmingly. "I never betrayed anyone, for you see I couldn't have if I never believed in the ideals of the Prospectors. I only joined as a joke, and they played a joke on me as they surely play this court."

Bob got up from his chair and continued his speech. "You see, it was the two operatives in question that are responsible for their own demises. The must've done it as a joke or something."

"That is a very good point." One of the three smirked.

"Yes, a very good point." A second judge agreed.

"We three members of the KND Tribunal declare that Numbuh 802 is innocent of all charges filed against him." The third said, earning approving nods from the other two.

"You can't be friggin' serious!" Josh shot up from his seat.

"Oh but they are." Bob said turning to his former teammates. "You see, it's all a popularity contest Josh. It's like diplomatic immunity but better." Bob then turned towards the exit and began to leave. "One of these days, you'll all understand."

"One of these days I'll shoot you out of an airlock." Josh said threateningly.

Numbuh 2030 shook his head at the justice that had been served. He silently cursed out the three KND officers and sent a death glare at Bob.

"You should smile more often Nolan; sooner or later the Decommissioning Squad will confuse you with some adult and decommission you."

"Forget the airlock Josh, we'll rip out his tongue." Numbuh 2030 shook his head as Bob left the room. "One of these days…he'd better be ready for a reality check."


	37. Prospectors I

**As I work on Galactic Endgame, I find myself working on this. KND: Prospectors.**

* * *

**KND Moon Base: Months before KND: Civil War**

A 2x4 helicopter landed in one of the Moon Base's landing bays. The crew of the helicopter disembarked, earning many glares from various other operatives. A normal sector usually consisted of five operatives; however, this sector was anything but normal. If asked by one out of their ranks, the answer would be that of seven operatives, however, the sector made it clear, they were eight. However, by their numbers there only appeared to be seven operatives present.

"Why'd the atmosphere tense?" an operative with KNDefense armor asked an operative the number 99 on the side of his helmet.

"The 'freaks' showed up, that's why." Numbuh 99 rolled his eyes as he continued to work on his D.O.H.D.O.H. "Just remember kid, you don't hang out with them and you'll be fine."

Operatives cast either glares or questionable glances at the group. They were 'freaks' to them, the out casts that were no good. The team had been formed from operatives from other sectors, operatives who alone faced the glares and glances such as now alone.

The leader carried a helmet in his hand, a modified standard KND helmet with a bullet hole in between the visor. The side of the helmet had the number '721' written on duct tape.

Not one of the operatives spoke as they entered a broom closet with the word 'Prospectors' written on the door.

Many operatives watched as the team entered the broom closet, questioning how they all could fit in what appeared to be a normal broom closet.

"I hope they never come back out." An operative shook his head as he and many others glared at the broom closet.

"They're a disgrace to everything the Kids Next Door stands for." said another operative.

"Good, the 'freaks' are back in their holding pen." An operative with the number '58' on the side of her helmet smirked.

Within the broom closet, despite how it appeared on the outside, was large room with bunk beds, a wall with weapons on it, file cabinets, desks with various gizmos and contraptions, a port hole showing the void of outer space and a wall with several mementos from several other operatives past.

The leader walked to the wall, taking in the sight of various other items belonging to operatives whom he considered family. "I wish you all were still here…" the leader said as he added the helmet to the wall. "Let it be known that we rode into the valley together, that we walked out looking back to what we lost along the way."

The leader looked to find a hand on his right shoulder. "We will never forget them, even when faced with decommissioning."

"We didn't know most…" a younger voice belonging to an eight year old kid who was connected by the shoulder to his twin began. "…But we wish we could've." finished the other twin.

"They stayed the course…" an operative with folded up propeller weapons said standing between the Siamese twins and the leader. "...they were family to me."

"T-They, t-they, t-they…they were true friends." A paranoid kid stuttered as he stood beside the one handed kid.

"They were true…they weren't fake." A kid carrying a modified S.C.C.A.M.P. said lowering his head as he stood beside the paranoid kid.

"May they never grow old…" the leader said as the team took in the numbers under the items, C4, 3:16, C-130, 5-10, and now 721. The team dispersed to handle other matters, leaving the leader to gaze at the wall. "…See you later guys…see you later…"

The leader left the wall, heading to his bunk, the bunk with the number '2030' at the end. The leader lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Children everywhere, how've ya been." The kid with one hand said smirking, catching the attention of his team mates. "I've vowed my service to the KND."

The leader smiled as he picked up after his one handed friend. "If I turn thirteen please decommission me."

"I've promised to protect all of kid kind." The left conjoined twin said smiling.

"To fight off all adult tyranny." The right conjoined twin smirked.

"I'd soil myself rather than being a teen." The kid with the modified S.C.C.A.M.P smirked.

"I say, KND all the way." The boy with propeller weapons smiled as he continued the chant.

"I-I s-say, KND all the way." The paranoid kid stuttered.

"KND all the way." The team said in unison, finishing the chant they all learned in Arctic Training.

The leader smiled before something caught his attention at the edge of his eye. The leader turned his head to see a star shining out of the port hole. "KND all the way…" the leader said as low as a whisper.


	38. Prospectors II

**2nd ch**

* * *

**KND Moon Base: Cafeteria**

"I don't know what's with the food here…" the kid with the propeller weapons, Numbuh UH-60 said as he inspected his lunch tray. "…I just don't find it inviting."

"You're more paranoid than Corey, William." Numbuh 2030, the leader of the Prospectors remarked as he took a seat beside Numbuh UH-60.

"Hey…in my defense I don't sleep with my eyes open." Numbuh UH-60 said as he stabbed his meatloaf with a fork. "I'm serious, he sees the psychiatrist more times than any other operative."

"In his defense" Numbuh 832, the one handed operative, pointed his fork at Numbuh UH-60. "He didn't have friends prior to us, Mr. Watchmaker."

"I tinker with watches, so?" Numbuh UH-60 said before taking a bite out of his meatloaf. "I'm good at making clocks, nothing to be ashamed of."

"Sorry William, but that's like saying a demonic ape likes wearing pink dresses." Numbuh 72, the operative with the modified S.C.C.A.M.P, said as he polished his 2x4 weapon.

"Sorry Roady, but aren't you supposed to be a one dimensional gun nut?" Numbuh UH-60 asked sarcastically as he tore up his meatloaf.

"There's more to me than just my fascination with weapons." Numbuh 72 said as he inspected his weapon. "I do enjoy reading."

"Tell it to them." Numbuh UH-60 motioned to the other operatives in the cafeteria. "Face it guys, we're disliked for being us. To them we're just freaks, freaks that need to be put down like a mad cow disease ridded wild animal."

"Don't tell me they're getting to you again." Numbuh 2030 said as he took a sip out of his soda. "What is it this time? Writing bad things about us in the stalls? Threatening messages again? Or was it the broken clocks?"

Numbuh UH-60 remained silent. "Look guys" Numbuh 832 began. "Just don't let their mind games get to you and we'll be fine."

Across the cafeteria, several operatives sat watching the Prospectors. "How did they even pass the final test in Arctic?" asked an operative with black and red hair.

"They don't belong here, right Numbuh 73?" a female operative asked, looking up the operative with black and red hair.

"Of course they don't belong. They don't talk like us, they don't act like us, and two of them are Siamese twins for god's sake." Numbuh 73, the kid with black and red hair, said shaking his head. "What have they done to earn their keep anyways? They tried framing Numbuh 802 for two of their stupid teammate's deaths. They go on like five missions a month. And let's face it; they just can't fit in with us."

"You're right Ian." said an operative with hockey pads. "Did they even help out during Grandfather's return?"

"Yeah, while we stayed up here and valiantly defended the Moon Base with our lives, what did they do?" the female operative asked aloud.

"They probably hid under a rock and waited for Numbuh 1 to save the day." Numbuh 73, Ian, snickered.

"So what should we do about them? We're already talking bad about them, we're already breaking their stuff, what else could we do?" asked the operative with hockey pads. "I don't even think Numbuh 362 would kick them out or anything, something about a Science Fair."

"Simple" Ian began. "We pick on them. We pick on them, smash their things and drive them out of the KND." The operatives smirked. Ian turned his head, noticing the conjoined twins, Numbuhs 1/2 and 2/4, in line getting their lunch. "I know just where to start."

"What do we do?" the girl asked eagerly.

"We start by chipping at their weak links." Ian smirked as he, the girl, and the hockey pad wearing operatives stood up from their table and moved closer to the register of the cafeteria.

"That'll be two dollars guys." Numbuh Change for a 20 said as he rang up the twins. The twin's fished through their pockets, producing a dollar each. "Thank you."

The twins began to head to their teammates table in the corner of the cafeteria, a tray of food in each of their hands. Ian kneeled down behind a table where the Decommissioning Squad was eating. The operatives eyed Ian curiously before realizing his intentions and turning away. Ian pulled out a C.O.R.D.E.R and aimed straight forward. Ian pulled the trigger, shooting a cord forward, passing through the legs of various operatives discreetly.

Before the conjoined twins knew it, they tripped over the cord and fell to the ground painfully. Operatives looked on pointing and laughing. The twins, Rack and Ruin, looked up, their eyes watering.

The Prospectors jumped out of their seats and rushed to their teammate's sides. Numbuh 2030 and Numbuh 832 pulled them up as Numbuh UH-60 inspected the cord the twins had tripped over. Numbuh UH-60 followed the cord, finding Numbuh 73 smiling wickedly. "Looks like a failed three-legged race to me. I recommend separation."

Numbuh 2030 and 832 helped move Rack and Ruin out of the cafeteria, followed by Numbuh 72 who had a tray of food in hand. Numbuh UH-60 glared at Numbuh 73. Numbuh UH-60 spun around and left, following his team.

* * *

**KND Moon Base: Prospector Room**

Rack and Ruin sat on their bed as Numbuh 72 handed them a tray of food. "It isn't much, but it was what I was able to save for you two." Numbuh 72 smiled as he handed two forks to the brothers.

"Thanks Roady." Rack and Ruin said simultaneously, taking the forks and beginning to eat their meal.

"He said I recommend separation." Numbuh UH-60 repeated Numbuh 73's words.

"That sick jerk." Numbuh 2030 shook his head in disgust. "Tripping them and embarrassing them is far enough, but just joking about separating Rack and Ruin is just sick. For god's sake they both share a blasted heart! If they get separated…I don't even want to think about it."

"So what do we do then?" Numbuh 832 asked as he placed the remainder of his right arm in a modified harpoon launcher.

"We go to Numbuh 362, its one thing to call us names but when they do something like this…it's just personal." Numbuh 2030 said coldly as he began to head to the door. "Josh, William, you guys go check up with Corey, he should still be in his session. I'll inform Numbuh 362 of what happened in the cafeteria."

"What about me?" Numbuh 72 asked.

"Stay here with Rack and Ruin." Numbuh 2030 said before exiting the room, followed behind by Numbuh 832 and UH-60.


	39. Prospectors III

**KND Moon Base: Three Days Later**

"Any news on Corey?" Numbuh 72 asked Numbuh UH-60 as they walked down the halls of the Moon Base.

"He's scared, that's all." Numbuh UH-60 shook his head as he gritted his teeth.

"What did they do to him anyways?" Numbuh 72 asked.

"Corey didn't say he's scared to leave his house. Whatever it was, they're going to pay for it." Numbuh UH-60 narrowed his eyes as he noticed Numbuh 73 and several operatives staring at them in contempt.

"…Please tell me you aren't going to do what I know you're going to do." Numbuh 72 said, having noticed Numbuh UH-60 slightly reach for his weapons. "What would the others think man."

"Fine…" Numbuh UH-60 rolled his eyes.

"Hey there!" Ian called out to the two Prospectors. Ian and various other operatives laughed. "How's it like to work in a broom closet?"

"You guys suck!" the operative with hockey pads exclaimed before laughing.

Numbuh UH-60 gritted his teeth balled his hands into fists. "Come on William, let's get out of here." Numbuh 72 said as he began to walk faster. It wasn't until Numbuh 72 entered a hall way that he realized Numbuh UH-60 wasn't with him. "Slag."

* * *

**Numbuh 362's Office**

"I honestly can't believe it takes you three days to get back to us ma'am." Numbuh 2030 said as he and Numbuh 832 sat down in two chairs in front of Numbuh 362's desk.

"Sorry Numbuh 2030, I've been preoccupied with other matters." Numbuh 362 said wearily. "So, what's the matter?"

"My team is at danger Numbuh 362; fellow operatives are bullying my friends and my teammates. Numbuh 73 tripped Numbuhs 1/2 and 2/4 in front of countless others. They set up a Rube Goldberg machine and sent Numbuh 10.01 into shock. You have to do something."

"I'll do what I can Numbuh 2030, but we'll have to go about this by the book." Numbuh 362 said pulling out a book from a shelf. "As you know, Numbuh 1 lent me the book of KND to make copies."

"And how they all seemingly caught on fire afterwards." Numbuh 832 remarked.

"So in my hands is The Book of KND itself." Numbuh 362 smiled as she flipped through the pages. "Ever since we got it, we've been applying most of the rules in the book, such as trials."

"I recall vividly." Numbuh 2030's eyes narrowed at the memory of a trial involving a traitor.

"I can get one ready in two days if you'd like."

"I'm not leaving anything for Global Command stooges, no offense ma'am." Numbuh 2030 said shaking his head.

"Just be glad we're on good terms Locksmith." Numbuh 362 sighed. A light began to flash on Numbuh 362's desk. "That's not good."

'Fight.'

'Fight.'

'Fight.'

'Fight.'

"That's definitely not good." Numbuh 832 said aloud as the three operatives shot out of their seats and rushed to the door.

They ran out of the office, running towards the direction of operatives chanting.

Numbuh UH-60 pulled the triggers of his propeller weapons, shooting sharp pencils at Ian and his group. The operatives dodged and rushed Numbuh UH-60. Numbuh UH-60 grinned wickedly and pulled a second trigger on his weapons, causing the propellers to fold out and spin rapidly.

"Don't mess with the Prospectors!" Numbuh UH-60 exclaimed before charging at the operatives. The operatives backed away from Numbuh UH-60's rotating propellers as he continued to shoot sharp pencils at them.

Ian shook his head and pulled out his C.O.R.D.E.R. He aimed the 2x4 weapon at Numbuh UH-60's head as he began to watch the propellers spin. He smirked and pulled the trigger, shooting the cord at Numbuh UH-60. The cord passed through the propellers in the blink of an eye and struck Numbuh UH-60 across his face, knocking him on his back.

"Don't mess with me." Ian smirked as he and his fellow operatives began to surround Numbuh UH-60. "He instigated the fight, we should now finish it."

"Step aside, Supreme Leader in the room!" Numbuh 362 exclaimed as Numbuh 2030 and 832 pushed operatives out of her way. "What's going on here?"

"This freak attacked us!" the operative with hockey pads pointed at Numbuh UH-60. Many other operatives began to murmur insults about the downed Prospector.

"I'm sorry Numbuh 362, but it is true, this freak attacked us, it was only fair for us to defend ourselves." Ian smirked.

"I'm sorry Numbuh 2030, but this looks bad." Numbuh 362 sighed as squeezed her temples. "That trial day will most likely be on William, I'm sorry." Numbuh 362 spun around and began to walk away as two operatives with the numbers '58' and '59' on their helmets hauled Numbuh UH-60 up and dragged him away.

Ian smirked as he and several others watched in glee. Ian turned to smile at the two Prospectors. "You're merely useless animals Numbuh 2030; you're unwelcome in my kingdom."

"We're here to stay, Ian." Numbuh 2030 retorted as his eyes narrowed. "We aren't leaving anytime soon."

"I guess I'll see your friend in kids court and with our three impartial jurors, I'm sure a fair trial shall be held." Ian smirked before leaving, his fellow operatives leaving behind him.

"Not going to lie, but that was messed up." An operative wearing Decommissioning Squad gear said as he and the rest of his team walked away.

"Look Numbuh 94, you're either normal like us or you're freaks like them. That's just the food chain here." An operative with the number '99' on the side of his helmet scoffed.

Numbuh 94 looked over his shoulder, sparing a glance at the Prospectors.

* * *

**KND Tribunal: Two Days Later**

"This court finds Numbuh UH-60 guilty to all charges and sentences him to a year in isolation in the Arctic Prison." The head judge of the trial smirked.

Numbuh UH-60 sat in a wooden chair, his eyes widened and shaking. "Y-You d-don't m-mean-?"

"Yes Numbuh UH-60, we mean the ice box." The head judge continued to smirk.

Numbuh 832 stabbed his harpoon into a chair and ripped it in two. "This is unbelievable!" The second in command Prospector shouted.

"The decision stands" Ian smirked as he stood up from his seat. "This is a court after all, and the guilty party has been sentenced."

Numbuh 2030 shook his head in silence as the other Prospectors shouted their objections to the judge's decision.

Numbuhs 58 and 59 grabbed Numbuh UH-60 and dragged him away. "Court dismissed." Numbuh 99 smirked as Numbuh 2030 sent a death glare his way.

Numbuh 94 stood beside Numbuh 91 as they watched their teammates take away Numbuh UH-60. "He and his friend were being called nasty words repeatedly and on a daily basis…why was he the one on the stand today?"

"Because Numbuh 94" Numbuh 91 shook her head "We aren't stupid enough to get caught."

Numbuh 94 cast a side glance at Numbuh 91. "You mean you pick on them too?"

"Most of us do, that's just the thing."

Numbuh 2030 turned to see Ian and his team walk away. "We're bringing them down." Numbuh 2030 said aloud to his team. "Let's get even."


	40. Prospectors IV

**Well, I guess this might be an appropriate ending to the story. Maybe...**

* * *

**KND Moon Base, Command Deck: One Week Later**

"My brother's been telling me about his concerns, how he now sees the _dark side_ of the KND." A boy with the number '49' sown onto his jacket. "It all basically stems down to your team Numbuh 2030."

"I know Thomas." Numbuh 2030 raised his arm into the air and dropped it back down before taking a sip out of his root beer. "It always comes back to the Prospectors."

"Don't get me wrong here, I respect your team and all, I know what you guys did with Jonah Icarus, Legion, and what you guys did during Grandfathers return, which was incredibly stupid of you guys by the way."

"I thought holding a line would by them enough time to get whatever Numbuh 2 needed." Numbuh 2030 said before taking another sip out of his root beer. "Meh…Numbuh 1 saved us all anyways, we were just another casualty that day."

"Well anyways Nolan, Numbuh 73 practically broke your team's legs, but you still had the arms and heart to carry on." Numbuh 49 began as he opened a can of root beer. "So of course you retaliated."

"Are you accusing me of being responsible for all those things? And while we're on the topic of accusing, isn't true that you took over Numbuh 1's team for a mission?" Numbuh 2030 rose a brow.

"First of all, no, that was Nigel's girlfriend, she stole my code Numbuh, and I'm too lazy to do that. But we all know you and your team got payback on Numbuh 73 and his friends for what they did to you guys."

* * *

**KND Moon Base: A day ago**

Numbuh 2030 leaned against a wall across from where Ian and his friends were standing. The Prospector leader pulled a headset from his back pocket and placed it around his head. "Are we all in position?" Numbuh 2030 spoke into the mouth piece.

'_We're good to go.'_ Numbuh 832 replied.

"H.E.A.D.S.E.T, kill the lights." Numbuh 2030 spoke into his H.E.A.D.S.E.T's mouth piece.

'Acknowledged' the A.I. responded.

The lights to the hallway instantly shut off. "What's going on?" Ian exclaimed. In the dark, green lights sped by Ian and his group.

"_Tell us…do you like nightmares?"_ an eerie voice called out from the hallway.

"Who's there?" exclaimed the female operative.

"_Don't tell us you're afraid of the dark." _

The green lights continued to circle Ian and his group. One operative threw a punch at one of the lights, only to be pulled into the darkness.

"_Oh Death, Oh Death, Oh Death, won't you spare me over til another year." _A robotic voice in the darkness sang.

Chills ran down the operatives spines as the voices coming from the darkness continued sing.

"_But what is this that I can't see with ice cold hands taking hold of me."_

"_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold, who will have mercy on your soul."_

The sound of heavy footsteps began to echo throughout the darkened hall. "W-who's there?" Ian shouted as he pulled out an M.U.S.K.E.T.

"_Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death, No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold Nothing satisfies me but your soul." _ the robotic voice sang in the darkness.

"Find the light switch, someone find the light switch!" Ian exclaimed as the green lights began to drift away.

"_Oh, Death, Well I am Death, none can excel, I'll open the door to heaven or hell." _The robotic voice sang again.

The operative with hockey pads fumbled in the darkness as he searched a wall. He smirked as he found the light switch. The green lights disappeared behind hidden panel in the floor as metal footsteps drew closer towards the operatives. The operative flipped the switch, causing the lights to kick back on.

Ian and his friends' eyes widened in fear as before them stood a mechanoid with horns and an evil grin staring down at them as he lifted his ax arm into the air. _"Oh, Death, оh Death,  
my name is Death and the end is here...yes?" _

The operatives screamed and ran immediately to the door. The mechanoid stood and laughed as the Prospectors emerged for their hiding places in the floor.

"Thanks again Death's Head." Numbuh 2030 smiled as he walked up beside the mechanoid.

"We are squared, no?" the mechanoid, freelance peacekeeping inter dimensional time traveling agent said in the form of a question.

"Yeah, yeah we're squared."

* * *

**KND Moon Base, Command Deck: Present Day**

"No, I'm pretty sure I had no part in such an event." Numbuh 2030 smirked.

"I see." Numbuh 49 nodded.

"…So if you and your brother are twins…how come he joined the KND later than you did?" Numbuh 2030 questioned as he opened another can of root beer.

"…That's a story for another time." Numbuh 49 sighed as he crushed a soda can beneath his foot.

"You know the invitation still stands." Numbuh 2030 said as he chucked an empty soda can at a trash can.

"Meh, suicide missions aren't my thing." Numbuh 49 sighed. "Do give my regards to the others; I still owe Josh that soda for getting us out of that mess in arctic training."

"I'll be sure to let him know." Numbuh 2030 said as Numbuh 49 got up and left. Numbuh 2030 looked around the metal hall. Numbuh 2030 turned his head to the glass view port, noticing a star shine brighter than any other in the dark void.

Numbuh 94 and the rest of the Decommissioning Squad entered the Command Deck, hauling a teenager away for decommissioning. "You evaded us for two days, Numbuh 529. It's actually bitter sweet seeing this was the most fun in a chase we've ever had." Numbuh 99 said aloud.

"O look." Numbuh 91 pointed to Ian and his group of friends as they approached Numbuh 2030. "Front row sets to the main event."

"Numbuh 2030." Ian said aloud, shaking his head. "You think you can get away with making us look like fools."

"If you're here to intimidate me, you're going to have to do better than bringing your posse." Numbuh 2030 said as he continued to stare at the star.

"Twenty, there are twenty of us, and one of you." Ian glared at Numbuh 2030 as some of his fellow operatives revealed 2x4 weapons. "Not good odds for a freak like you. Your poorly built automaton can get you out of this."

"First off, he would kill you if he heard you say that about him" Numbuh 2030 said a matter-of-fact. "Second, I have stared down a crazed man hell bent on destroying childhood. I have faced my greatest nightmares at the end of a syringe. I helped hold the line at Sector V along with Numbuh 60, my team, and a handful of inexperienced cadets. Do you honestly think I am intimidated by you?"

Ian gritted his teeth. He snapped his fingers, signaling the operative with hockey pads. The operative punched Numbuh 2030 across his face, causing the rest of the operatives to attack the Prospector leader.

Numbuh 94 shook his head and turned to Numbuh 99. "Shouldn't we help him?"

"Nah, let Ian and his friends have their fun." Numbuh 99 folded his arms and watched with glee.

Numbuh 94 shook his head and stepped forward, S.C.C.A.M.P drawn. "This isn't right."

"Numbuh 94 don't you dare interfere!" Numbuh 99 exclaimed. "If you do, you are off this team! Numbuh 94 are you listening!"

Numbuh 94 charged forward. He hit the nearest operative with the butt of his S.C.C.A.M.P and aimed the laser rifle at Ian. "Disperse! Now!"

Several operatives spun around and pointed M.U.S.K. , S.P.I.C. , and S.C.C.A. at Numbuh 94. "Walk away, now." Ian said as two operatives held up Numbuh 2030.

Numbuh 2030 looked up, seeing fear in Numbuh 94's eyes. "Put the operative down, now!" Numbuh 94 shouted. Ian walked up to Numbuh 94 without hesitation and grabbed the S.C.C.A.M.P out of his hands and hit him with it.

"All you can do is imply" Ian smirked as he hit Numbuh 94 with the S.C.C.A.M.P, knocking him down. "You're as worthless as the rest of these freaks."

"Really, I leave only a moment ago and this happens." Numbuh 49 said entering the Command Deck. He turned to see Numbuh 94 on the floor, his helmet knocked off, revealing the decommissioning operative to have the exact same face as Numbuh 49. "Can you step away from my brother; I'd rather not have to fight someone."

"You're related to this freak sympathizer?" Ian rose a brow.

"Well of course, I just said he's my brother, get your ears checked." Numbuh 49 shook his head. The Sector C cartographer turned to see two operatives holding up a battered and bruised Numbuh 2030. "Will you put him down?"

The two operatives obliged by dropping Numbuh 2030. "Ow." Numbuh 2030 muttered.

"Just walk away map maker, this doesn't concern you." Ian said, now pointing the S.C.C.A.M.P. at Numbuh 49.

"O it concerns me…it also concerns them." Numbuh 49 nodded his head, revealing Numbuhs 832, 72, 1/2 and 2/4 standing in a doorway, weapons raised.

"Prospectors, what do we do now?" Numbuh 832 said aloud to his team as he aimed his harpoon at Ian's face.

"We show up, shoot, and leave, the less coherent the better!" The team said in unison before charging at Ian and his group.

Numbuhs 1/2 and 2/4 struck the nearest operatives with an oversized hammer and mallet, sending them flying. The unlikely duo blocked punches and struck opponents, completely in sync with the other.

Numbuh 832 clashed with the hockey pad wearing operative. The operative threw a punch, only for Numbuh 832 to catch it with his one hand. Numbuh 832 proceeded to kick the operative's legs and hit the side of his head with his harpoon arm.

Numbuh 72 blasted several operatives with his modified S.C.C.A.M.P. The operatives began to disperse as Numbuh 72 began to exclaim maniacally. "Daka daka daka daka daka daka daka daka daka daka! Needs more daka!"

"…You…call us 'freaks' Ian…" Numbuh 2030 began weakly as he pulled out a modified M.U.S.K.E.T. "…disabilities…most of us have them…but that…that is what… makes us more effective operatives…we work with our weaknesses…we make them our strengths…we're Prospectors."

Numbuh 2030 blasted the two operatives beside him and charged at Ian as he combated Numbuh 49. Ian blocked Numbuh 49's punches and kneed him in the gut. The Sector C cartographer fell over, clutching his gut. Numbuh 94 began to clutch his gut in pain as well.

Ian took notice of Numbuh 94's actions and stomped on Numbuh 49's leg, causing both operatives to hold their legs in pain. "No way…you can feel one another's pain…that's interesting." Ian rubbed his chin in thought before being tackled by Numbuh 2030.

Ian threw the Prospector leader aside and took up a fighting stance. "Bring it on freak."

Numbuh 49 forced himself up and limped towards Numbuh 94. "I told you being a decommissioning squad operative was bad for our health, Terry."

"Sorry… I couldn't just stand by Thomas." Numbuh 94 grunted in pain as his brother helped him up.

"Meh…what's done is done." Numbuh 94 sighed.

Numbuh 2030 slowly approached Ian, his arms at his sides. "You're outmatched twenty thirty, I was ranked tenth best fighter in our class. Numbuh 362, 60, and 86 being the top three."

"Funny…I was ranked eighth in our class." Numbuh 2030 stated before charging towards Ian. Numbuh 2030 kicked past Ian, dodging a punch in the process. Numbuh 2030 grabbed Ian's neck and brought his leg back, kicking Ian's forward. Numbuh 2030 slammed Ian onto the metal floor and punched him in the face, knocking him out instantly.

Numbuh 2030 looked around, finding Ian's operatives all on the floor groaning in pain. "…Yep…the less coherent the better."

Numbuh 99 approached Numbuh 94 and proceeded to yell into his ear. "You are off the team you freak!" Numbuh 94 jumped back, rubbing his ear in pain.

Numbuh 49 rubbed his ear in pain and approached Numbuh 99. "Leave…or be prepared to lay on the metal floor alongside Ian and hid friends."

Numbuh 99's eyes widened as he took in the twenty-one operatives injured states and ran back to his team to deliver Numbuh 529 for decommissioning.

"So…what happens now?" Numbuh 49 asked Numbuh 2030.

"Well…seeing as they attacked me…you all were being good operatives and saving me" Numbuh 2030 smirked. "You know…that invitation could be for two?"

Numbuh 49 looked over his shoulder at his brother, who was conversing with the other Prospectors. "Count us down as a maybe."


	41. Prospectors V

**KND Moon Base: One Year Later**

Silence. That was all that remained. The Prospectors stood in a straight line as Numbuh 2030 was marched towards the decommissioning chamber.

"Keep moving you piece of crud." Numbuh 59 shoved Numbuh 2030.

Numbuhs 1/2 & 2/4 gripped their weapons in anger.

"You're awfully quiet twenty thirty…" Numbuh 58 trailed off. "You thinking of escaping now aren't you? Well tough luck, there's no escaping decommissioning."

"Who said I want to escape." Numbuh 2030 stated blankly. "I was going to march up here myself but you felt the need to pummel me and drag me up here."

"Shut up teenager." Numbuh 59 spat. "Your filth. That's all you were and that's what you are now."

"That's it." Numbuh UH-60 muttered as he pulled out his propeller weapons. He was about to pull the trigger of his weapons, only to stop when Numbuh 2030 turned to stare at him. Numbuh UH-60 lowered his head and holstered his weapons.

"See you all later my friends." Numbuh 2030 smiled sadly as the doors to the chamber opened before him.

The Prospectors rose their hands and saluted their leader. "KND all the way." The eight Prospectors said in unison as Numbuh 2030 entered the chamber, followed by Numbuhs 58, 59, and strangely Numbuh Infinity.

"KND all the way…" Numbuh 2030 mumbled as he passed the doors. Numbuhs 58 and 59 walked back out, smiling evilly.

"Infinity is probably here to tell him off." Numbuh 58 smirked.

Numbuh 832 shook his head and turned to his head towards the closed doors of the decommissioning chamber. "Children everywhere, how've ya been."

"I've vowed my service to the KND." Numbuh UH-60 said sadly.

"I-If I t-turn thirteen please de-decommission me…" Numbuh 10.01 trailed off.

"I've promised to protect all of kid kind…" Numbuh 1/2 said holding back the urge to cry.

"To fight off all adult tyranny…" Numbuh 2/4 said frowning.

Numbuh Infinity walked out of the chamber, his face stoic as ever.

"I'd soil myself rather than being a teen…" Numbuh 72 said as a single tear streaked his face.

"I say, KND all the way…" Numbuh 49 said with his eyes closed and head tilted downward.

"I say, KND all the way…" Numbuh 94 said as quietly as a whisper.

Numbuh 2030's screams echoed from within the chamber, causing all of the Prospectors to look down to the metal floor in sadness.

"…KND all the way.."


	42. Civil War: Zero Hour

**Simple: Me plus free time plus awesome reading about the civil war equals this. Note: this does not take place in the universe my other stories take place in. Now yes there will be OC's, only because I don't feel like going onto the KND wiki to look up a character I can use, I just don't feel like it. **

* * *

_You could say it was a week like any other…but then you'd most likely have poo for brains. Sure, yeah, fighting an elderly man with an addiction to dodge ball, a crazy old cat lady, and dozens of other crazy themed adults wouldn't really be considered normal…unless you were part of the Kids Next Door. But this is not another tale of heroism amongst our ranks, or a thrilling conclusion to the mystery of whether Numbuh 5 ever revealed what the fourth flavor tasted like. No, this is the story of how the KND almost fell apart and how everything we stood for nearly crumbled under our feet. _

**KND Moon Base**

"They're arguing again" Numbuh 0.333 said to a helmeted girl with a tiger striped sweater and pot like helmet.

"Ugh" the girl sighed as she set down her pencil "That's like what, the tenth time today?"

"Fourteenth, ma'am" a boy with blonde and purple spiked hair said walking by.

"For the love of Zero, someone get them up here right now, we are straightening this out, right now!" the girl ordered.

Two uniform dressed twins with the number '44' on their helmets sighed simultaneously and exited the room to carry out their leaders order. A few minutes later, the twins returned with two bickering eleven year olds in tow.

"You idiot!" the redheaded girl yelled into the boys ear "If you continue to push the cadets, they'll all be to useless in the field!"

"Useless?" the boy exclaimed, scowling at the girl "I push my cadets so they can be at their best when they take on the adults…or the teens _you_ failed to bring in when you were Head of Decommissioning!"

As the boy's final word left his mouth, the girl's eyes shot wide open in anger. "You dare accuse me of stupidity of all those boys _you_ trained!"

"Hey, half the guys who were on your team at the time were recruited by you. So don't go pointing that finger at me, miss…secret rainbow-lover-girly-girl."

"Really? Miss secret rainbow lover girly girl? Is that the best your stupid boy brain can come up with?"

"Enough!" the girl with blond hair and the tiger stripe sweater yelled, causing the two squabbling eleven year olds to cease their actions and focus on their Supreme Leader. "Now, what is it this time?" she asked as more kids from within the Moon Base began to gather around. "What is this about? I've been getting complaints from the Prospectors, Numbuh 48-Flavors, _everyone_ in the cafeteria, and even complaints from several Sectors on _Earth_, that you two have your arguing has been causing nothing but trouble. So what is it this time? Patton forget to address you formally? Or is it that Fanny didn't follow one of your ridiculous protocols again?"

Both kids looked at the ground, hoping to avoid the girls eyes. "Ugh…well…you see Numbuh 362 ma'am" the boy, Patton, also known as Numbuh 60 began "Me and Numbuh 86 here were having a friendly discussion when she-"

"Oh no, you are not pinning this all on me!" Fanny, Numbuh 86, yelled cutting off Patton "It was him Numbuh 362; he had to be an idiot like every other boy."

"Hey!" several male onlookers exclaimed.

"We take offense to that" one of the 44 twins said dryly.

"Ugh. I'm surrounded by boys" Fanny sighed, squeezing her temples "well, anyways Patton kept saying that it was my entire fault that several teens have been able to evade KND Decommissioning squads."

"It kind of is" Patton said dryly, earning a scowl from Fanny and many other operatives "What? What did I do to set you guys off?"

"You do realize we're a part of those squads right?" a girl with brown hair pilot gear and the number '58' on her helmet said shaking her head at Patton.

"Well it's the truth, try explaining how 206 got away, or how those two teens managed to just walk by you guys without you noticing?" Patton said pointing his finger at the girl with the '58' on her helmet.

"Shut up Patton" Fanny said slapping said boy across the face "fighting with everyone won't get you anywhere."

Patton rubbed his now red cheek and glared at the redheaded girl. Numbuh 362 let out an exhausted sigh before walking in-between the two operatives. "Alright, alright, calm down you two, now. That's an order."

"No!" Patton yelled angrily "No! No! I'm sorry Rachel, but no! I am sick and tired of people like Fanny getting everything they want just by yelling! Who's with me?" Patton turned to see dozens of on looking operatives clapping and cheering him on. "Numbuh 362 ma'am, if you side with Fanny on this I am leaving the KND, and starting my own _fair _KND!"

Numbuh 362 was taken aback by Patton's outburst. But before she could respond, Fanny too yelled out her opinion. "Well I'm sick of having some yeti like you run around like you know where Numbuh 1 put the Book of KND! Numbuh 362, Rachel, lass, if you side with this eskimo, I swear I'm breaking off from the KND and starting my own organization, an organization that has standards!" Fanny pumped her fist into the air, causing many operatives alike to cheer and applaud the redhead.

Numbuh 362 was torn. Two of her best friends had just declared that if she didn't side with either one of them, they would secede from the KND, and most likely, take their following with them. "I…I…Isn't there any way you guys can sort this out peacefully?"

"NO!" both Fanny and Patton exclaimed.

"I…I can't" Numbuh 362 reluctantly admitted "I can't choose between my best friends."

Both Fanny and Patton cast one another ice cold glares and both shouted, "I'm leaving the Kids Next Door!" With that, both eleven year olds and the operatives siding with them, exited the room, leaving only Numbuh 362 and a few baffled operatives to watch as the KND tore itself apart, piece by piece.

Not too far away from the baffled operatives. At Numbuh 35's unattended station, an ominous message begins to play. _"Numbuh 101 calling the Moon Base, I bring you a message from the future, do not, I repeat do not let Numbuh's 60 and 86 leave the KND, don't go to Sector V, please don't trust Numbuh 4, and for the love of Zero don't-"_


	43. Civil War: Third Hour

**Two chapters in one day? Wow I have a lot of free time on my hands.**

* * *

**Moon Base: Undisclosed Interior Section**

"_Hey Numbuh 78, did you hear?"_

"_Oh man…Numbuh 60 just split from the KND."_

"_Dude! You hear? Numbuh 86 just went bonkers. She and a bunch of guys just left the KND!"_

"_Numbuh 116 said she was joining up with Patton…I think I'll do the same."_

"_Fanny may be a screamin' banshee, but I'll follow her to the pit and back."_

"This is just great" a deep voice said sarcastically.

"Ugh. Numbuh 74.239, I thought I told you to stop using that thing" a boy wearing a suit and sun glasses said annoyed by his companions antic.

"What? Come on I sound awesome!" a boy with braces and a lab coat said holding a microphone-like device up to his voice "Come on, Numbuh Infinity, I'm like Darth Vader. Luke I am your father. Yo I'm Mr. T in the morning coming at you from nickelodeon."

"Stop that!" Numbuh Infinity slapped the microphone out of the boy's hand "This is serious Gabe! This affects everything! What will they think if the KND has been reduced to but a few kids! And not even the good ones!"

"Relax Infinity" the boy, Gabe, said rubbing his swelling hand "Look at the monitor." Numbuh Infinity followed Gabe's hand to a monitor, showing Numbuh 362 talking to Sector leaders over video phone. "See. Rachel's got it covered."

* * *

**Moon Base: Numbuh 362's Office**

'_I soooo don't have it covered' _Rachel said inwardly as her meeting with several Sector Leaders continued.

"_It's been three hours already, and Numbuh's 60 and 86 have already set up shop planet side"_ a bald brit wearing sunglasses said uneasily _"KND spy satellites show that Numbuh 60 and his followers are using the Arctic Training Base as their base of operations, while Numbuh 86 is using the Convention Dome as hers."_

"_Personally I think it's a nice change in pace" _a girl with purple goggles and a pot with the number '78' painted in yellow _"Bout time Patton got what was coming to him."_

"_Of course you would" _a boy wearing tinted circular tinted glasses and a white scarf said in a French accent "_You and your Sector X always side with the misguided. As you all know Patton has control of both the Arctic training grounds, giving him a supply of fresh recruits, and he also has the prison. He already has what it takes to beat Numbuh 86."_

"Enough" Rachel commanded, standing up from her chair "this is a serious matter, the KND is falling apart. And I'll need all the help I can if I'm going to keep it together. I need to know where you all stand in this, now."

All of the operatives on the video screens had contemplating looks on their faces. It was the bald brit who broke the uneasy silence. _"You have Sector V ma'am."_

"_You can count Sector Q out" _a girl around the age of nine said without regret _"Numbuh 86 needs a team with a good track record."_

"_Please Numbuh 49.5, your team of three is nothing compared to Sector F, and Patton has our support" _the sector leader with the French leader scoffed.

"_Forget you Numbuh 65; Sector X will crush you and that eskimo" _Numbuh 78 said smirking.

"_You have Sector W sis" _a young boy with beaver like teeth said giving Rachel a thumbs up _"Unlike the rest of these guys you can count on Sector W's full dedication."_

"Thanks Harvey" Rachel said smiling lightly at her little brother "So…I now see where you all stand."

"_Yeah" _Numbuh 78 said sadly _"Sorry Rache, but me and my team took a vote."_

"_As did mine" _Numbuh 65 said rubbing the back of his neck _"We're all sorry Rachel, but we all have opinions."_

"_Well seeing as you're no longer my leader" _Numbuh 49.5 began "_I guess I can now tell you how much I didn't really like you."_

"Numbuh 202, cut transmission with Sector Q" Rachel ordered dryly. The 2x4 expert from Sector G followed Rachel's order without a second thought.

Numbuh 202 cut the transmission and smiled, "Never did like that girl."

"Feh" a dark hair boy grunted in agreement "tell me about it, kind of glad I left Q."

"Alright then" Rachel said turning to face the four sector leaders on TV screens "I wish the best to both of you, thanks bro for standing with me, and thank you Nigel."

"_Thanks Rachel. I guess I'll be seeing you" _Numbuh 78 said before she cut the transmission.

_I wish you luck as well Rachel. Goodbye and good luck" _the sector leader of Sector F saluted before terminating his connection.

"_Me and my team will be standing at the ready ma'am" _Numbuh 1 said before ending his transmission.

"_Gah! Ever since that game of tag!" _Numbuh 363 pretended to gag before Rachel ended the connection.

"Yeah, yeah see you later bro" Rachel said unamused. Rachel then walked over to the three operatives in the room besides her and asked, "Alright, Numbuh 2030 did you complete the census?"

"Yes ma'am" the dark haired boy said handing Rachel a paper with names on it "As of my count we have about thirty operatives still waving KND flags."

"So where does that leave us territory wise Numbuh 0.333?" Rachel asked the boy with a buzz cut and glasses.

"We've got the Moon Base, thankfully. We also have the museum and three tree houses" Numbuh 0.333 answered.

"Not much, but it'll do" Rachel said before taking a seat on a reclining chair "They may want the Moon Base, its perfect for a strategic strike against either side."

"We don't have nearly as many operatives to run the place" Numbuh 202 said uneasily.

"What we need to do is get Patton and Fanny to stop fighting and make peace" Numbuh 0.333 said smashing his fist onto his palm.

"Please Numbuh 0.333; you think that if they shake hands and become friends again will make everyone come back to the KND? Come on, you saw how Angelie and Numbuh 65 acted towards one another. They're all just using this as an excuse to take a bite out of one another" Numbuh 2030 said angrily "They don't care about issues all they want to do is take a swing at someone they don't like."

"You don't have a lot of faith in people do you?" Numbuh 202 bluntly asked.

"Trust me, I have my reasons."

"Well we've got a lot to do if we're going to pull this off people" Rachel said getting up from her chair "I want all ports, landing bays, docking bays, locked down except for landing bay one. Numbuh 202, 2030, you two are on tactical command. You two will feed me intell on the fly and keep everyone not in the KND out. Numbuh 0.333 you and I are going on a mission."

"What kind of mission ma'am?" Numbuh 0.333 asked.

Rachel grabbed her Yield Sign melee weapon and proceeded to head to her office's exit. "You and I are heading to Sector V. Numbuh 2030, alert Numbuh 363 to rendezvous with me at Numbuh 1's tree house." With that said, both Rachel and Numbuh 0.333 exited her office, and headed down to landing bay 1, where a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. awaited for their arrival.

* * *

**Father's Mansion**

"Well, well, well" a man wearing a flame retardant black body glove chuckled as he watched the KND Moon Base through several video monitors "Isn't this an interesting turn of events!" The man then hit a button on the armrest of his chair and spoke aloud, "Hello Steve… It is I Father… No I'm not Darth Vader! I'd thought you'd like me to inform you of interesting events that have transpired within the KND's… Why you ask? Because I believe you'd like to exact some vengeance on the KND's… Yes, plural as in three... Ugh. Because I have a secret agenda!... Shut up and go do what I told you to do!"

Father hanged up the call and squeezed his temples. "Kids today…"


	44. Civil War: Fifth Hour

**CH3 Civil War. Can you believe that its escalated so fast?**

* * *

**KND ****Kids New Freedom Force Arctic Base**

"Personally I think it sounds cool" Patton said admiring the new sign.

"Well all we did was cross out KND and add our new name sir" Numbuh 10-Speed said as he messed with his coats zipper, "Hey, do you think I should be back at the Bike HUB?"

"Nonsense Private 10-Speed" Patton said turning to face Numbuh 10-Speed "You're needed here, I need a good second in command and you fit the bill."

"Private Sir?" Numbuh 10-Speed asked confused.

"Yeah I was thinking" Patton began "if we are going to call ourselves the Kids New Freedom Force, we're going to need code names."

"I honestly think it's too soon" Numbuh 10-Speed said a bit dryly.

"Eh, it's a work in progress" Patton admitted "But now, how any news on Fanny's organization?"

"Oh yes. Word from Numbuh 14 is that they have set up shop in the Convention Dome and are currently organizing themselves."

"Hm…it seems their just as disorganized as we are" Patton thought aloud "looks like a perfect opportunity to strike."

Numbuh 10-Speed shook his head, "Numbuh 60 sir, we just got set up five hours ago…don't you think we need a day to adjust to the new set up."

"Hm…your right Lance" Patton said heading towards his office "let me know if Numbuh 14 contacts us again."

As Patton walked away, Lance couldn't help but shake his head at Patton and Fanny's actions. As he walked to his quarters, Numbuh 10-Speed couldn't help but remember the conversation he had but four hours ago.

"_Look Lance" Numbuh 362 said in an agitated tone "your familiar with what just happened right?"_

"_Yes" Lance answered "Patton offered me the job of being his second in command."_

"_Good" Numbuh 0.333 said walking up next to Lance "we want you to accept his offer."_

"_Why? You guys know I wouldn't, I love the KND too much to turn my back on it!"_

"_Exactly, we need a guy on the inside, someone who we can trust to relay intell to us around the clock" Numbuh 202 said as she wiped a smudge on her glasses. _

"_Come on Lance, it's the only way we're going to keep the KND together."_

_Lance thought for a moment before nodding. "You're right. I'll do everything I can."_

"KND all the way" Lance muttered as he walked to a room labeled 'Comms Room'.

* * *

**Moon Base**

"That's weird" Numbuh 202 said as she brought up an image of a blinking KND satellite.

"What's wired Kimberley?" Numbuh 2030 asked walking up from behind with two mugs in his hand.

"One for me?" Kimberley eagerly asked, noticing the second mug in Numbuh 2030's hand.

"Why not" the boy muttered, handing the 2x4 specialist a mug filled with hot chocolate "so what's so weird?"

Numbuh 202 brought up a diagram of twelve KND satellites, each one blinking red. "There's something weird happening to these satellites, I can't even access any feeds from them."

Numbuh 2030 thought for a moment as he took a sip out of his mug. His eyes widened in horror as he realized what was going. "No…"

"What? What is it?" Kimberly asked, eagerly wanting to know what was going on.

Numbuh 2030 turned to an operative sitting at a computer console, "Roady, quickly shut down all of the satellites!"

"Wait why?" the operative asked.

"Just do it Numbuh 72!" Numbuh 2030 ordered. Roady quickly hit a sequence of buttons and brought up a display of all the KND satellites. Numbuh 2030 and Kimberly ran over to Roady's station. Instantly, their attention was drawn to the now twenty two blinking satellites. "Shut them down Roady!"

"I can't, most of them won't respond!"

"Then shut down the ones that can respond!"

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked, not following with what Numbuh 2030 was so concerned about.

"They hacked our satellites…"

* * *

**Sector V Tree House**

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. flown by Numbuh 0.333 hovered above Sector V's landing pad. The aid to the KND supreme leader slowly landed the shabby camper. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. door opened and Numbuh 362 walked out, only to be greeted by the waiting Sector leaders of Sector V and W.

"Ma'am" the operatives said as they saluted Rachel.

"Stand down, we've got a lot to do" Rachel said seriously. The bald brit and her brother nodded and led the way into the wooden interior of the tree house. "You know, I actually thought you two would be at one another's throats by now."

"Sorry Rachel, but I believe saving the KND is more important" Nigel said smiling at his friend.

"Yeah that and Numbuh 1 knows he can't beat me" Numbuh 363 said, causing the brit's eyes to narrow in anger.

"I take that back" Rachel sighed. The four operatives entered the conference room to find seven other operatives saluting. "Alright then" Rachel said turning to face everyone present "You all know the situation we're all in. The KND is practically nothing. There's only about thirty of us and everyone else is sided with either Fanny or Patton. We need to figure out a way to get them to stop fighting and soon."

"Whys that?" a short blond boy with an Australian accent asked.

"Because, we have word, from our agent in Patton's organization that Patton was already vying to start launching assaults on Fanny's forces" Rachel said dead serious "We have no intell on Fanny besides the fact that most of her forces are comprised of former Moon Base operatives."

"So what? We force them to make nice or what?" Numbuh 363 asked with a smug smirk.

"That won't mean anything" Rachel admitted "This conflict is no longer just between Fanny and Patton, but between everyone. If we are going to successfully bring peace back to kid kind, then we need them to agree to peaceful terms, their followers will follow their example."

"All Numbuh 5 wants to know is how are we going to pull this off?" a girl wearing a red baseball cap asked in third person.

"Well currently we have Numbuh 202 and the Prospectors running the Moon Base, they'll be acting as our guides and advisors throughout this mission" Numbuh 0.333 answered.

"We have a plan" Rachel began "We have the will, it's not much but it's something." Everyone smiled lightly at Rachel's optimism. Before Rachel could say anything else, a large flat screen TV deployed from the ceiling.

The TV screen buzzed to life as Numbuh 202 appeared. "_Numbuh 362 ma'am, we have a problem."_

* * *

**KND ****Neo Kid's Organization Convention Center**

"Ma'am" Numbuh 58 called to Fanny "Someone locked us out of most of the satellites."

"What do you mean? Who could lock us out of our satellites?" Fanny yelled.

As if on cue, a TV screen deployed from the ceiling above Fanny and Numbuh 58. The TV screen's static soon developed into a clear image of Numbuh 2030. _"The KND, that's who Fanny."_

"Numbuh 2030, I thought you'd sign up with Patton, considering your history with most of my operatives and throwing Numbuh UH-60 in solitary confinement last tuesday."

"_Me and the Prospectors owe our allegiance to the KND, and only the KND" _Numbuh 2030 said coldly _"Numbuh 362 has ordered me to relay a message to you. Seeing that both you and Patton are so eager to throw a punch at the other, she asks that you leave the Moon Base and our satellites out of your conflict."_

"Out of respect for Rachel, we will leave _your_ satellites out of this, but the ones now under our control will remain with us" Fanny smirked "Now I do believe I have nothing more to say to you." Fanny hit a button on her desk, causing the TV screen to go blank. "Stupid boy."

* * *

**Moon Base**

"_So how did it go?" _Rachel asked from Sector V.

"Simple, they don't want to relinquish their hold on the satellites" Numbuh 2030 said bluntly. Behind Numbuh 2030, Kimberly and two conjoined twins nodded in agreement.

"_This isn't good; those satellites are an advantage that will be exploited."_

"Exactly Rachel" Numbuh 2030 agreed "With your permission, I'd like to pull a string or two."

"_What kind of 'strings'?"_ Rachel raised a brow.

"The questionable kind."


	45. Civil War: Twenty After

**CH4 20 minutes later...**

* * *

**Father's Mansion**

Benedict Uno, more commonly known as 'Father' sat in his private study, watching a series of monitors. Each monitor showing a different angle on a group of kids sitting at computer monitors. "Hm… what are they up too?"

"_Alright" _a girl on a TV screen sighed _"But I don't want to know about anything you do, got it Numbuh 2030." _On another monitor, a dark haired boy nodded. _"I really don't feel like throwing you in the Arctic after this."_

"_Which reminds me, after this we really need a new tribunal"_ said the boy Father assumed was Numbuh 2030 "_I'm sure your three appointed officers won't mind, seeing as none are still apart of the KND."_

"_I'll think about it" _the girl said _"Now if you excuse me, we have much to do." _The TV screen switched to static before the words 'end transmission' appeared.

Father's attention was drawn to the boy as he turned to a girl sitting at a computer console. _"Numbuh 202, if you would, please exit this room."_ The girl nodded and headed towards the rooms exit. After the door closed behind her, the boy pulled out a yellow mustard bottle with a handle attached to it. He pointed the 2x4 weapon directly in front of Father's spy camera and pulled the trigger.

Father quickly caught on fire in anger as Numbuh 2030 continued to shoot every one of Father's hidden cameras. This continued until only one camera remained, Numbuh 2030 pulled his weapon to his side and walked up to the camera and said, _"I'm not sure who you are, but I hope you're listening. Don't mess with the Kids Next Door." _Numbuh 2030 raised his mustard based weapon and then the monitor cut to static.

"AAHH!" Father yelled jumping up from his chair as the floor beneath his feat burst into flames. "Kids today, they have no respect for your property!"

* * *

**Sector V Tree House**

"First order of business" Rachel began "We need to devise a plan to get close to Fanny and Patton. Numbuh 10-Speed's position in Patton's group only gives him so much leverage, but it's more than enough to give us an edge."

"We could probably try something that appeals to both of them" Nigel suggested.

"Oi! Wrestlin!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed only to be hit by Numbuh 5.

"Something that appeals to both of them you idiot!" Numbuh 5 shook her head.

"Well it somthin'!" Numbuh 4 yelled.

"Enough!" Rachel yelled "We have enough in fighting; we don't need any right now."

"Maybe if we talk to them, we might get results" Nigel suggested.

"That's more Numbuh Infinity's line and I'm not even sure where he is" Rachel said, narrowing her eyes.

"He is accounted for, right?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"From the census he is. But we don't know where he is."

"How about we just kidnap both of them and force them to get along" Harvey suggested.

Rachel could only shake her head at her younger sibling's misguided suggestion. "Harvey, you do realize how delicate this situation is, right?"

"I understand it perfectly; I'm just saying that it would be a lot easier" the beaver toothed boy said crossing his arms.

Rachel let out a sigh, "Harvey, we aren't doing that, period."

"Buuuuutttt why!" Harvey whined.

"Well for starters that would actually back fire on us" Nigel face palmed.

"So what makes you such an expert?"

"Numbuh 5 says this don't make a lick of sense" Numbuh 5 said, referring to herself in third person.

* * *

**Moon Base**

Numbuh 2030 holstered his modified M.U.S.K.E.T. and walked to an arm chair. He sat down and pulled out a headset from his pocket. "H.E.A.D.S.E.T., call Joker" he spoke into the mouth piece.

"_Hello?"_

"Joker, it's me" Numbuh 2030 spoke into the mouth piece "I need you to do something for me."

"_What kind of something?"_

"I need you to leak some info to the teens."

"_What kind of info?"_

"The kind that benefits me more than them."

"_Consider it done."_

"Good, tell your superiors that twenty KND satellites are open for an attack, one that could cripple the KND."

"_That it?"_

"Yes, yes it is." With that said and done, Numbuh 2030 hanged up and walked to the door. He opened it only for Numbuh 202, 20/20, and other various operatives to fall onto the floor. "I take it you guys wanted to know what I was doing."

"Kind of, we couldn't hear you that well" Numbuh 202 said sheepishly. She then noticed the mustard stains on the walls, "What's with the redecoration?"

"Oh, you know, I felt like I was being watched so I shot up the place" Numbuh 2030 said letting out a laugh.

"Right…" Numbuh 202 rolled her eyes "Now, I do believe we have a job to do."

"Yes, we do" Numbuh 2030 said before turning to Numbuh 20/20 "Numbuh 20/20…I need you to do something."

* * *

**Teen Ninja HQ**

"Sir!" a geeky looking teen yelled as he ran with a piece of paper in his hand. The geeky looking teen then tripped and landed face first, "Ow…paper cut."

"Oh give me that" a girl with dread locks in samurai like armor reached out and pried the piece of paper out of the teen's hands.

"Oi! More paper cuts…"

The girl held the paper to eye level and began to read. A smile slowly crept onto her face; she turned to a teenager who was surrounded by cheerleaders as he ate a taco. "Sir, we have news of great strategically value."

"Oh" the teen said as he took a bite out of another taco "Cool, Cree you can, like, totally lead as many dudes you need to get the job done!" The teen punched the air, causing the cheerleaders to jump and cheer.

"Uh…right" Cree muttered before exiting the room "When you're popular, you're popular." Cree walked into a room filled with teens who were engaged in watching a game of basketball. "Hey!" Cree yelled catching their attention "Who's up for making some kids cry for their mommies!"

All of the teens in the stadium like room exchanged glances and exclaimed, "I am!"

"Good" Cree smirked evilly "Suit up and grab your bikes, we're going to smash some twerps satellites!"

"Hey!" a cheerleader exclaimed, catching everyone's attention "Why stop at their satellites, why not attack the Moon Base as well, seeing as their practically no one up there due to their little kiddie fight."

"Good suggestion" Cree's smirk turned into a full blown evil smile "let's do it!"

All of the teens in the room cheered and began to file out of the room.


	46. Civil War: Not A Minute Too Soon

**Ch5...now how far do you think Fanny or Patton is willing to go to beat the other?**

* * *

**KNFF Arctic Base**

Patton was familiar with the Arctic Base, after all, even after his cadet days he'd been here every day, ensuring that his generations replacements. However, those days were over. He no longer was a part of the Kids Next Door, and neither was everyone else in this base…almost everyone at least.

Patton and two of his KNFF operatives approached their destination. The Arctic Base was many things, a fortress, an academy for the cadets, and a jail to all the adults who the KND had fought. But even the KND has their dark secrets, not only evil adults were jailed, but even kids or operatives who were in the wrong.

"Open the door" Patton ordered. An operative wearing KNDefense armor nodded and opened the door labeled 'Worst of the Worst'. Patton and the two operatives entered the room. Within the ice box of a room, the cells of ice were not filled with adult villains, but by kids, each one with a KND code Numbuh above their cell doors.

"Alright" Patton said regretfully "All those who want freedom, speak now and join me and the KNFF, and under my leadership, we shall bring down the ones responsible for your imprisonment!"

As Patton finished, all but one imprisoned operatives stuck their arms out of their frozen cells and cried, 'Yes'. Patton smiled lightly, until he noticed the one operative not pleading for freedom. Above the operatives door was the combination of letter and number, 'UH-60'.

"I guess that's everyone then" Patton muttered before nodding to an operative behind a glass window. The operative nodded back, he then flipped the 'door release' switches on a control panel, releasing everyone except for Numbuh UH-60.

As the ex-prisoners were escorted out of the room, Numbuh UH-60 look on, puzzled as to what was happening. But the one real question that was on his mind was one that would often be overlooked in his position, a question that one in Numbuh UH-60 wouldn't ask, but yet here he was, in his cell asking anyways. '_What reason would Numbuh 60 have for letting the genie out of the bottle?'_

* * *

**Moon Base**

Numbuh 2030 stared off into the void of space. He couldn't help but wonder what other marvels besides the planets and stars were out there. "Nolan, Numbuh 362 is asking for you" a boy who's right hand was replaced with a hook like weapon said to Numbuh 2030.

"Right, I take it she wants to know our progress then" Numbuh 2030 sighed.

"I guess so" the boy nodded.

"Did she ask for both me and Kim or just me?" Numbuh 2030 asked.

"Just you Nolan" the one handed boy answered.

"Alright then" Numbuh 2030 huffed "Josh, watch the scanners, the moment something irregular appears, something like teenagers, alert Numbuh 20/20."

"Will do, sir" the one handed boy, Josh, saluted the Prospector leader.

Numbuh 2030 walked to the command room of the Moon Base, where a TV screen was deployed with Numbuh 362 waiting impatiently. "You wanted me ma'am?"

"_Yes, well Numbuh 2030 we need some help down here" _Rachel said as the sound of yelling erupted in the background.

"Are you in trouble ma'am?" Numbuh 2030 asked concerned "shall I dispatch Numbuh 28 for evac?"

"_No, no nothing like that" _Rachel assured _"I need you to contact Numbuh 101 and tell him to be prepared for our arrival."_

"Can I ask why you didn't do so yourself?"

"_We attempted but to no avail."_

"I'll get back to you on that then" Numbuh 2030 said just as Josh came running into the room.

"They're here" the one handed operative alerted.

"After we fend off an army of teens."

"_Wait what? Numbuh 2030 what's going-" _Rachel said before Numbuh 2030 cut the call.

"Won't she be mad later?" Josh asked.

"Most likely yes" Numbuh 2030 shrugged "Alert all of the remaining operatives, we have teens not to shoot first."

"Why?" Josh asked as Kim and the conjoined twins entered the room.

"Because how else are we to gain the upper hand" Numbuh 2030 began "They most likely believe that the Moon Base is deserted, now how will they react once we start blasting them when they're at their most vulnerable."

"They'll be thrown into disarray" Kimberley snapped her fingers.

"Exactly" Numbuh 2030 said before turning back to the TV screen "Now I have to call Numbuh 101, hopefully he'll answer."

* * *

**Sector V Tree House**

"Ugh!" Rachel squeezed her temples "Really? Of all the times, he hangs up now. Great." Behind the Supreme Leader, her field teams were yelling at one another. "Enough!" Rachel yelled, causing all operatives to freeze. "Alright then, this is how we'll do it. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 363, you two will accompany me to the KND Museum; we need Numbuh 101's nerdiness." As she finished, a piece of the ceiling fell and landed next to Numbuh 362, covering her in sawdust.

The Supreme Leader coughed and waved off the dust. "Man, I think we might have termites or something" Numbuh 2 whispered to Numbuh 5 who nodded coolly.

Rachel soon regained her composure and turned towards Numbuh 5's direction. "Numbuh 5, you're in charge while we're away. You guys are also to be ready if we call, we might be in a tight spot and will need back up immediately."

"Don't worry Numbuh 362, Numbuh 5's got it covered" Numbuh 5 said coolly.

"Alright then, we're off" Rachel said only for Numbuh 0.333 to stand up.

"Ma'am, should I accompany you?" the Supreme leader's aide asked.

"Sorry Numbuh 0.333" Rachel patted Numbuh 0.333 on the shoulder "but I do believe me, my brother, and the number one field operative can manage."

"Understood ma'am, I'll inform Numbuh 202 or 2030 if they call, that you are already Enroute."

"Good, thank you Numbuh 0.333" Rachel said before exiting the room, accompanied by the Sector V and W Sector Leaders.


	47. Civil War: Time's Slower In Space

**CH6...Man I've been writing like crazy as of late. I should probably go work on that Death by Chocolate or ARO...**

* * *

**NKO Convention Center**

Fanny was smart, she had common sense, she knew Patton would try something to gain an edge. What better way than to enlist the aid of several operatives who were in jail. As she watched the scene play out from a hidden camera, she couldn't help but shake her head. "Patton you make your gender seem all the more foolish, there is a reason for each and every one of their imprisonment."

"Ma'am" Numbuh's 99, 91, 59, and 58 said entering Fanny's office.

"Yes, what is it?" Fanny asked, taking her attention away from the TV screen.

"Well…you see" Numbuh 59 began.

"We want to advise caution, seeing as we are kind of on Numbuh 362's bad side" Numbuh 99 finished for Numbuh 59.

"Please, ah know Rachel, the lass would never intentionally start a fight with us" Fanny said turning back to the TV screen "if that's all, then you're all wastin' your time, ah know how Rachel thinks."

"That's the thing Numbuh 86…it isn't really Rachel we're advising you about" Numbuh 91 explained.

"We did the numbers and we know who's still in the KND" Numbuh 99 said handing Fanny two pieces of paper. "We've concluded that Sectors A, V and W are the only tree house bound sectors they have, meaning they have Numbuh 1, probably the best field operative ever. And then they have Numbuh 202, she's most likely the one keeping the Moon Base in order and most likely under stress."

"And then we have the Prospectors" Numbuh 58 began "That team of freaks and nobody's that Numbuh 2030 put together. They're most likely working as security; they're all handicapped in their own way, most likely leaving the Moon Base's security relatively null."

"I'm startin' ta think you want me ta order an attack on the Moon Base" Fanny said, her accent thick as ever.

"Well it's only a matter of time before Nolan blows up our satellites" Numbuh 58 said a matter-of-factly.

"And what makes you think that?"

"All four of us have worked with him, we are all aware of how he operates, he's probably trying to decide on whether or not to use a mustard cannon or a space helicopter to do the deed" Numbuh 99 said dryly.

"Well if ya be so confident in your findings, then by all means, prepare a strike force" Fanny said before motioning for them to leave."

"We won't let you down ma'am" Numbuh 99 spoke for all of them. The four operatives then exited the room to prepare for an undeclared act of war.

* * *

**KNFF Arctic Base**

"I'd like to see if I can convince our final prisoner if he'd consider changing his mind" Numbuh 10-Speed said to the security guard on duty.

"Uh…sure why not, but if he tries anything, don't worry we've got your back" the guard opened the door to the 'Worst of the Worst' room "Take as long as you need."

"I will" Numbuh 10-Speed nodded to the guard and entered the room. Within the icy prison, only one cell contained a prisoner. "Numbuh UH-60."

"Oh, why hello Numbuh 10-Speed" the Prospector greeted the KNFF second in command "If it wouldn't be a bother…could you tell me what in the crud is going on around here?"

"Well I put it simple, civil war" Lance answered.

"Well that's bad then" Numbuh UH-60 sighed "So, which side are the Prospectors on?"

"They are still apart of the KND" Lance answered once more "The civil war isn't between Patton and the KND if that's what you're thinking, it's between Patton's following and Fanny's following."

Numbuh UH-60 let out a sarcastic laugh, "Poetic justice, that's how I see it."

"How so?"

"Think about it? Fanny's most likely got those three geeks who are on the ethics committee and the tribunal. Those guys were supposed to be stand up guys, "KND all the way", but I bet they left to get higher positions in Fanny's organization, eh?"

Lance didn't deny it, Numbuh UH-60 had hit the bull's eye, and he just found out about the civil War. "So, I suppose Numbuh 2030 mentioned a code number such as…'414'?" Numbuh UH-60's eyes widened before he smirking at a realization. "So, I take it you aren't going to side with Patton then, huh?"

Numbuh UH-60 let out a feint laugh, "Get slagged, I'm loyal only to the KND."

Numbuh 10-Speed held in the urge to smile before leaving the room. '_Alright then, I'm no longer alone out here in the Arctic.'_

* * *

**KND Museum**

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed in front of the KND Museum. The three operatives disembarked and were immediately greeted by a redhead boy with a bowl cut and glasses.

"Numbuh 362 ma'am" the boy saluted "can I say that it is such an honor to have you visit my Museum."

"Seeing as you didn't try to shoot us down, Numbuh 2030 must've informed you of our arrival then?" Rachel asked.

"Actually, Numbuh 202 did, she mentioned something about Numbuh 2030 having to handle something" the boy, Numbuh 101, said scratching his chin as he remembered his conversation with the Sector G 2x4 specialist "well, it must've been important, well Numbuh 202 says hi by the way."

"Well, that's nice" Rachel said looking on the bright side "So we need your help with something."

"What kind of something?" Numbuh 101 asked.

"Saving the KND."

"Oh, cool!" Numbuh 101 exclaimed "What do you need me to do?"

"You practically know every operative inside and out, do you know anything that Fanny and Patton have in common?"

Numbuh 101 tapped his chin in thought, "I think I do, but I need something."

"What kind of 'something'?" Rachel asked dryly.

"I need your autograph" Numbuh 101 said sticking a piece of paper and a purple crayon in front of Rachel.

"But I've already given you plenty of autographs" Rachel deadpanned.

"But not in purple" Numbuh 101 chimed.

"Ugh" Rachel groaned before taking the paper and crayon and signing her name. She handed the paper with her signature and crayon back to Numbuh 101, "Happy?"

"Yes" Numbuh 101 smiled "now to save the KND, this way please." Numbuh 101 motioned to the entrance of the KND Museum. The four operatives entered the building, failing to notice the small termite in Rachel's hoodie.

* * *

**Space**

"Alright!" a teen in a space capable bike exclaimed before shooting a KND satellite, blowing it to pieces "this is awesome, if this is the best the kiddies can do, then we've got nothing to fear!"

"Yeah, yeah, just keep destroying their satellites" Cree said, keeping her strike force in check "remember, this is only the appetizer, the Moon Base is the main course."

"Alrighty then" a cheerleader said before blasting two more satellites apart "We teens are not to be messed with!"

Not too far away, within the Kids Next Door Moon Base, several operatives watch as KND satellites are blasted to space debris. "All according to plan" Numbuh 2030 muttered to himself "Quickly, everyone to your battle stations."

The teens tore apart the last of their targets; they cheered in victory from within their space craft. "Albright, everybody form up on me, we're going in!" Cree radioed to the rest of her strike force.

The teens rocketed towards the Moon Base, unaware of the danger ahead of them. "Numbuh 20/20" Numbuh 2030 said to the KND gunner "you may fire when ready."

"Huh? What? Oh right yeah" the gunner deployed his magnifying lenses and took aim. Once the teens were within range, Numbuh 20/20 pulled the trigger, sending a wave of laser fire from multiple cannons mounted on the Moon Base at the oncoming teens.

The teens evaded, although many were struck down, leaving them adrift. "Quickly! Heading their landing bay, its open!" Cree shouted to her remaining forces. The Teen's bikes landed without opposition in hanger bay one. The teens disembarked from their rides and prepared to enter deeper within the Moon Base.

"Keep in mind guys, there isn't that many KNDorks up here, this'll be easy" a teen wearing sunglass laughed.

"I actually believe you shall find a great deal of opposition" Numbuh 2030 said as he sat on an arm chair and read a comic book in front of them.

"Kids Next Door!" Cree shouted. All of the teens raised up their wrist mounted laser cannons and aimed at Numbuh 2030.

"Wait a second, its only one kid!" a teen laughed.

"Oh man, this is so sad!" another teen laughed "if this is all we were worried about, then those guys stalled outside must suck."

"Actually" Numbuh 2030 set his comic aside "I'm not the one you should be worried about, I am merely…a distraction."

Before any of the teens could comprehend what had just happened a pair of conjoined twins leapt out from the shadows wielding a mallet and hammer and started smacking the teens around. As the teens turned towards the saimese twins to their rear, a one handed kid leveled his hook and shot it at a poor unsuspecting teen.

The teens were thrown into disarray as another operative came out of his hiding spot and brought with him a custom S.C.A.M.P.P. A sixth kid jumped out from behind a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and pushed a table on wheels at the teens.

Cree was knocked down by the conjoined twins, who had used their unconventional hand to hand combat skills to gain the upper hand. Numbuh 2030 and several other KND operatives joined the battle, and soon enough only Cree remained conscious.

"Don't mess with the Kids Next Door" Numbuh 202 said to Cree as she lay on the ground, defeated.

"Take her and her cronies and throw them in an escape pod, I don't care how cramped or uncomfortable it is, I want them off KND property" Numbuh 2030 ordered.

The conjoined twins and the operative with the custom S.C.A.M.P.P. nodded and began hauling off unconscious teens. Numbuh 2030 smirked as he approached a defeated Cree, "No matter how small we are, the Kids Next Door can still take you and the rest of you teens down."

Numbuh 28 and Numbuh 10.01 then grabbed Cree and hauled her off to the cramped escape pod. Once every teen was inside, they launched the pod.


	48. Civil War: Termites Can't Tell Time

**CH7**

* * *

**Father's Mansion**

Father stared at the monitor screen in his study. He shook his head in disappointment; he had just witnessed the defeat of several Teen Ninjas at the hands of a handful of Kids Next Door operatives. "It appears I've under estimated them, even when they are outnumbered, you shouldn't underestimate the enemy, especially when they have the home field advantage."

Father gnawed on his pipe before speaking aloud once more, "Whelp…I guess I'll need to rely on my genetically engineered termite to finish off that brat who tried to feed me broccoli."

"But what of us Father?" five monotone voices complained in the background "Can we in anyway help your evil plot?"

"Let me think umm… no."

* * *

**NKO Convention Center**

Within the former Kids Next Door Convention Center, the yells of a banshee echoed throughout the corridors. "What do you mean our satellites were destroyed?" the NKO leader yelled.

"Like I said ma'am" Numbuh 99 began "video feed from our satellites show that they were being destroyed one by one."

"I bet Numbuh 2030 is behind this" Numbuh 58 gritted her teeth.

"Actually" Numbuh 99 interjected "even though I hate to clear that jerk for any crime, video footage from several satellites reveal that teenagers were the ones responsible for their destruction."

"I still say he had something to do with it" Numbuh 58 crossed her arms "After all, he does have at least three teens working for him, and any one of them could've manipulated the situation for him."

"Well we can't prove that can we?" Fanny asked rhetorically "Well the teens just jumped up a couple of spaces right under Patton. Which reminds me, how are the preparations for Operation: Arctic Circle faring?"

"Well" Numbuh 99 began, pulling a piece of paper out of his back pocket "We are currently pulling together all of our resources for an all-out attack. We should be ready by tomorrow."

"Excellent" Fanny leaned back in her chair.

"Shouldn't we at least consider investigating Numbuh 2030? After all, if he does have some connection to the destruction of our satellites, then that could be an undeclared act of aggression from Numbuh 362."

Fanny thought for a moment. On one hand, it seemed like the smart thing to do, after all she knew how Numbuh 2030 operates, she read the reports on the Prospectors. But on the other hand, she knew Rachel, she was her friend and she respected her, she also knew Rachel would never allow Numbuh 2030 to do anything along those lines…unless she didn't know.

"Fine" Fanny said regaining her composure "but you investigate twenty-thirty only, understand?"

"Yes ma'am" the two operatives saluted.

"Go" Fanny waved them off. As soon as the two operatives left, Fanny reached out to a picture on her desk. It was a photograph of her, Rachel, and Patton from when they were cadets. Her eyes narrowed in sadness before turning to anger. She took the picture from its frame and ripped the half with Patton from the rest. She then proceeded to rip the image of Patton to bits until it was a jigsaw puzzle.

* * *

**KND Museum**

The four KND operatives walked through the halls of the KND Museum. Every corner of the museum was littered with some KND artifact, autograph, or ancient piece of 2x4 tech. The four operatives entered the main hall, on the ceiling, hung portraits of past Supreme Leaders.

"Wow" Rachel said impressed as she saw a portrait of herself hanging on the ceiling "When did you get these installed?"

"Oh those" Numbuh 101 smiled "Numbuh 332 thought it would be a good idea."

"Where is Numbuh 332 anyways?" Nigel asked only for Numbuh 101 to shake his head in response.

"No clue" Numbuh 101 answered simply.

"Anyways Matt" Rachel said, calling Numbuh 101 by his real name "You know practically anything about anyone, your notorious for being a bigger fan boy than Numbuh 332."

"Well I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult" Matt said as he took out a feather duster and began to dust a wheel like device that had the words 'Teen Locator' inscribed on it.

"I'd prefer it if you take it as a compliment" Rachel said as the termite in her hood jumped out and landed on a plank of wood "So by any chance, do you know if Fanny or Patton enjoy something like, I don't know, movies, video games, something they both enjoy?"

"Why are you asking me that? Aren't you like their best friend?" Matt asked as the termite discreetly finished off the plank of wood and began to triple in size.

"It's been a while, the only interaction we've had for a while has been business, I'm afraid none of us are the same."

"Oh" Matt sighed sympathetically "I hate it when friends grow apart."

The termite moved on to a wooden block with a pot helmet with the number '100' on it. The termite, now the size of a men's size ten sneaker, began to chomp away at the wooden, without gaining the four operative's attention. With each bite the termite tripled in size.

"Well how was it that you three met anyways?" Matt asked as the termite continued to devour wood unnoticed.

"It was in Arctic training" Rachel smiled slightly at the memory "We first met after being paired up for a capture the flag training match. It was the three of us and Pete and Peter vs. Angelie, Josh, Doug, Gwen, and Nolan. We lost the first two rounds due to not working as a team; we set aside our differences and pulled it off. That's when we became friends, after we learned to rely on each other."

"What a story" Harvey said admiring his sister.

The termite finished off another block of wood in one bite. Now the size of a truck, the termite turned its gaze upon the four operatives, still oblivious to his presence. The termite snarled and began to close the distance between it and the kids.

"Maybe if we can rekindle their friendship…then maybe we can-" Matt pondered before noticing the giant termite standing over the three operatives. Matt's eyes widened, he pointed at the termite, and began to babble incoherently.

"Numbuh 101, what is it?" Nigel asked, just as a bit of drool landed on his shoulder "Ew!" Nigel looked up, as did Rachel and Harvey. They instantly paled at the sight. The giant termite smiled evilly before lifting upward to strike down on the three operatives.

"Move!" Rachel yelled. The three operatives leapt out of the way as the termite crashed face first onto where they were just standing. Rachel drew her Yield Sign and spun it, slamming the punching glove end onto the floor. "Alright people, I want explanations, now" Rachel said as the termite brought its head out of the hole it created.

"It looks like one of those lice that the delightfuls had snuck into our tree house, although it seems it's a termite this time" Nigel said as he drew a S.P.I.C.E.R. from his pocket "If it is anything like its genetic cousins it'll most likely be weak against nacho cheese."

"Or how about we just shoot it!" Harvey yelled as he blasted the termite with his C.O.N.E.C.A.N.N.O.N.

The termite let out a screech, causing all of the glass in the museum to break. "No!" Matt exclaimed as the windows and glass protecting several exhibits broke "It's destroying everything!"

The termite rushed Harvey and smacked the Sector W leader away into a manikin of Numbuh 274. "Ugh" the eight year old groaned "So…about that cheese idea?"

"Matt do you have any?" Rachel asked the fan boy as Nigel dodged the termite's attacks.

"No, I don't eat nachos" Matt shook his head sadly. The fan boy thought for a moment before brightening up "I don't have any nacho cheese, but I've got something way better!"

"Like what?" Rachel asked as Nigel was thrown in between the two KND operatives and into a wooden prototype of the G.A.R.G.O.C.Y.C.L.E.

"No! That was over ten years old!" Matt yelled in anger. The fan boy then shook his fist at the termite before running off into a room marked 'One time wonders'.

Rachel charged at the termite, spinning her Yield Sign, the Supreme Leader leapt into the air and brought the 'Yield' part of the staff onto the termite's head. The termite backed away and rubbed the cut on its forehead. The termite scowled at Rachel, only for said girl to smack the termite with the boxing glove end of the Yield Sign staff weapon.

The termite let out another screech and smacked Rachel across the room. The Supreme Leader landed on her feet and glared at the termite. The termite returned the glare and snarled.

"Hey…" Nigel dizzily began "where's Numbuh 101?"

An entire section of a wall collapsed as a giant wooden quadruped vehicle stepped into the room. "Hey!" Matt yelled from within the wooden vehicle's cockpit "This is for wrecking my museum!" The giant ladle on the back of the vehicle came crashing down on the termite. Matt repeated this action until the termite was on its back and groaning in pain.

Matt retracted the giant ladle and turned the quadruped vehicle around. He scooped up the termite with the giant ladle and aimed for a shattered window in the ceiling. Matt pulled the release lever and launched the termite through the window. "Never come back!"

"A K.I.D.A.P.U.L.T." Rachel said surprised "haven't seen one of those in action since being declared outdated by global command."

"And those three operatives also happen to be on the tribunal and the ethics committee" Matt said a matter of fact.

"You are a wealth of knowledge on everything KND, you know that" Rachel complimented.

"Wow" Harvey said astounded "look at the place." The museum was now a heap of junk, broken floors, wrecked exhibits, bite marks in everything wooden, and a collapsed wall.

"Man, it'll take me a week to fix this place!" Matt exclaimed "I hope that overgrown nuisance gets what's coming to him!"

A mile away, the giant termite crashes into a nacho cheese factory.

"This is Father's doing" Nigel said as he regained his composure.

"So where'd it come from?" Rachel asked the bald brit.

"Most likely we picked it up from our tree house; we've been having a termite problem as of late."

"We should continue our discussion somewhere else" Rachel said to Matt before Nigel, Harey and she headed for the museums exit.

Matt looked around at the totalized museum interior. He let out a sigh before running to catch up with his Supreme Leader.


	49. Civil War: Done With Time Titles

**CH 8. First off, My stories 'Crutch' and 'Agenda' have taken place in this universe. Second,...have you read 'Out of Mind'... you know the story I discontinued?**

* * *

**Moon Base**

"We beat Cree" Numbuh 10.01 said disbelievingly "as in Father's apprentice."

"And all of the teens she brought with her" Numbuh 28 said cracking a smile "We are _not_ to be messed with!"

"Heck yeah!" Numbuh 832 punched his spork/harpoon hand into the air "Kids Next Door all the way!"

"Man, nice shooting out there Numbuh 20/20" Roady complimented the gunner.

"I was just doing my part" Numbuh 20/20 said humbly.

"Kids Next Door Rules!" the conjoined twins, Numbuh 1/2 and 2/4, cheered.

Numbuh 2030 smiled at his fellow operatives' actions. They had just brought down one of the KND's most dangerous enemies. "Got to give it to Rack and Ruin" Numbuh 2030 said to himself "They've certainly mastered their handicap and turned it into an advantage."

"I guess there was an upside to this attack" Kimberly said catching Numbuh 2030 off guard "we whooped the teens' butts and we just boosted our morale, that's a win in my book."

"Definitely a win" Numbuh 2030 agreed. Numbuh 2030 turned to face Kimberley and saluted the Sector G 2x4 specialist. "I'll be up in command, I need to converse with Numbuh 362, she'll want to know what just happened."

Kimberly shook her head and smiled at the Prospector leader, "Sure, yeah. Tell Numbuh 101 and the others I said 'hi'."

"Will do", Numbuh 2030 said walking off. When he was sure he was alone, Numbuh 2030 removed his H.E.A.D.S.E.T. from his back pocket. He set the custom built 2x4 headgear atop his head and spoke into the mouth piece, "H.E.A.D.S.E.T. call Numbuh 362."

* * *

**S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Enroute to Sector V**

"We have an incoming call" Nigel alerted Rachel as he piloted the shabby camper.

"Who's the caller?" Rachel asked as she took her attention away from her discussion with Matt.

"It's Numbuh 2030" Nigel said reading the caller I.D.

"Put him on" Rachel ordered.

Nigel bit his lip as he proceeded to answer Numbuh 2030's call. A television popped out of the ceiling of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and buzzed to life before Rachel.

"_Numbuh 362, ma'am"_ the image of Numbuh 2030 on the T.V. greeted the Supreme Leader.

"Numbuh 2030, I do believe you have some explaining to do, you know, with the whole ending the call business a half an hour ago" Rachel said unamused.

"_Why yes, I do believe I do have to explain that teenagers decided to go around breaking crud" _Numbuh 2030 said sarcastically.

"So how did that go?" Rachel asked, paying no mind to Numbuh 2030's sarcastic tone.

"_They were cocky, overconfident, their eagerness to show their superiority over our weakened state led to them making mistakes, mistakes we exploited. Cree, Numbuh 5's sister, led the assault, on the way they destroyed several KND satellites." _

"I take it some of those satellites were the ones that Fanny had a hold of." Numbuh 2030 slightly smirked on the T.V. screen, giving the Supreme Leader her answer. "So, did we sustain any fatalities?"

"_Fortunately no, we pulled something out of Sector V's handbook, they didn't see us coming. Honestly, I'm surprised we succeeded, you know seeing as Cree was the one who first employed the ambush tactic with Maurice."_

"Tactics aside, did Cree get away or did you throw her into a cell?" Rachel asked curiously.

"_No, we did something they won't forget anytime soon."_

"And what would that be?" Matt asked, appearing behind Rachel's seat.

"_Oh, hey Matt" _Numbuh 2030 said slightly startled by the fan boy's sudden appearance "_Numbuh 202 says 'hi' by the way."_

"Cool" Matt smiled.

"_So we tossed them all into an escape pod, and by all of them I mean we tossed all of the teens into a small pod meant for ten. And personally, I'm not sure how long it'll be until they reach earth, maybe an hour or a two, possibly a day. So I must ask ma'am, how is it going with the whole 'get Patton and Fanny to stop fighting' thing going?" _

"Not well" Rachel answered truthfully "We also have reason to believe Father is trying to stop us."

"_How so?"_

"The whole giant termite thing kind of gave it away" Harvey remarked from his seat, away from the T.V. screens view.

"_So we've all had something to preoccupy our time" _Numbuh 2030 sighed "_So what's our next course of action?"_

"Our next course of action will be the same. You and Numbuh 202 will keep us informed from Lance's reports. The rest of us will continue trying to find a way to bring the KND back together, hopefully in a peaceful manner."

"_Right" _Numbuh 2030 sighed _"Either I or Kim will report back to you in an hour, Numbuh 2030 out." _The T.V. screen then turned to static as Numbuh 2030 cut the transmission.

"So the Teens attacked the Moon Base?" Nigel asked as they flew above the border line between North Carolina and Virginia.

"Yes" Rachel answered as she reflected on what Numbuh 2030 had told her "They also destroyed Fanny's satellites."

"That's fortunate" Harvey smirked "Dumb teens just unknowingly helped us out."

Rachel's eyes narrowed, "Yes, rather fortunate."

* * *

**Sector Q Tree House**

_*Knock*_

_*Knock*_

"Hold your horses I'm coming!" Numbuh 49.5 yelled, annoyed by the knocking at the front door of the tree house. Numbuh 49.5 opened the door and frowned, "What are you four doing here?"

"We're here to take a look around our old stomping ground" Numbuh 99 said stepping into the tree house, followed by Numbuh's 58, 59, and 91. "Thought we'd take a look at how your treating the tree house."

"Well as you can see it's in good condition", Numbuh 49.5 waved her hand towards the interior behind her "Now please, leave."

"We have orders, Mrs. Replacement" Numbuh 58 sneered "So tell us, have you and the rest of your Sector left Nolan's room untouched?"

"Yes, why?"

"Good" Numbuh 99 said before walking up a staircase.

"Wait! What's going on!" Numbuh 49.5 demanded.

"We've opened an investigation on our former Sector Leader, nuff said" Numbuh 59 said before the four operatives made their way to a room marked '2030' with a metal door with twelve locks.

"Open it" Numbuh 99 ordered.

* * *

**Father's Mansion**

Father sat in on his arm chair deep in thought. '_Seriously! Tech like that isn't cheap!' _Father mentally yelled. '_If teenagers can't even successfully combat children, even after being supplied the latest technology from my company…then who can?' _

"Father, are you alright?" five monotone voices called from outside Father's private study.

'_Ugh, please don't even get me started on my children' _Father thought bitterly. Father's eyes then widened, he then smiled deviously, '_Children, of course. I will have children do my dirty work. Not mine because they've failed me enough as it is.'_

Father then hit a button on his arm chair and spoke into a microphone, "Mr. Toasty, I need dossiers on kids just released from juvenile hall as soon as possible."

"_¿Por qué?" _a robotic voice said in Spanish.

"…Remind me to get your voice box fixed, I can't understand a Word you just said."


	50. Civil War: What Can Possibly Go Wrong?

**Ch 9! What could possibly go wrong?**

* * *

**Father's Mansion**

"Father" five monotone voices whined "Why aren't we the ones going to fight the Kids Next Door. We have plenty of experience as it is, not to mention we actually no your plan."

"Exactly" Father said biting on his pipe "The KND are _too_ familiar with you five, I do believe I need a game changer."

"But Father" the five kids whined.

"No buts!" Father yelled, causing the floor beneath him to erupt into flames "Now, Mr. Toasty if you would." Father held out his hand to the Spanish speaking robot in knight armor. Mr. Toasty took out ten files and handed them to Father. "Thank you Mr. Toasty, now leave."

"Idiota" Mr. Toasty muttered before leaving the room.

"Well now, let's take a look see at who made the cut" Father said gleefully as he jumped into his recline chair. He opened up the first file and read aloud, "Natalie Crespo, in Juvie for engineering a fake candy ring. Hmm…sounds pretty devious…I like her style."

"Father! You can't be serious!" the five kids complained.

Father merely rolled his eyes before picking up another folder and reading its contents. "Alright, Connor Dax former athlete at his elementary school, in juvie for assaulting eight teachers. Alright, definitely a force of absolute strength. He'll definitely give the KND a challenge. He's on the team."

"Ugh!" the five kids yelled before walking towards the door of Father's office "Sometimes I wonder why we even bother!"

Father picked up another folder and read the contents silently. An evil smile slowly formed on Father's face. "This has got to be one of my greatest ideas ever! First I distract the little kiddies on the Moon Base with these guys, and then I sneak onboard and destroy the Code Module! Without it, they won't be able to recruit anymore kids, cutting off the KND lineage forever!"

"¿Realmente tiene que gritar? No es que su plan se supone que es secreta o algo así. Apuesto a que nadie está espiando como la última vez que tuvo un esquema como este." The robotic voice belonging to Mr. Toasty yelled from somewhere in the mansion.

"Yes Mr. Toasty, my plan is genius!" Father laughed evilly.

Mr. Toasty sighed before turning his attention back to the T.V. where an episode of Rainbow Monkeys was playing.

* * *

**Sector V**

"I'm telling you Numbuh 5, Doctor Time Space is a great show and you would totally enjoy it!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed as he and the members of Sector W sat down on a sofa as they watched said T.V. show.

"No way is Numbuh 5 gonna get sucked into your nerd fest Hoagie" Numbuh 5 said coolly.

"Come on, one episode won't hurt" the aviator wearing operative said giving Numbuh 5 a wide smile.

"You don't remember the nerd thing do you?"

"…Oh."

"Yeah, Numbuh 5's worst day ever" Numbuh 5 shook her head "Well I'm gonna go catch some z's, it's almost midnight."

"Hey, gotta love the summer time" Hoagie said as Numbuh 5 departed. He turned to the three Sector W operatives, Lee, Paddy, and Sonia, only to find that they all had fallen asleep. Hoagie frowned before taking a bite out of a chili dog, "Comfort food will always be there for me."

Outside of the tree house, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. piloted by Nigel hovered above the Sector V landing pad.

"So what is this show about?" Numbuh 0.333 asked the Sector V pilot.

"It's about an alien time lord that looks like a human who goes on adventures through time and space, usually on Earth" Hoagie said in between bites from his chilidog.

"Hm…where have I heard that before?" the Supreme Leader's aide asked aloud as the door to the room opened. The two awake operatives turned to see Rachel, Nigel, Harvey, and Matt entering the room. "Numbuh 362, ma'am" Numbuh 0.333 saluted.

"At ease Numbuh 0.333" Rachel rubbed her weary left eye "we've got a lot to do.'

* * *

**KNFF Arctic Base**

Patton sat quietly in his office. It was quiet within the Arctic base, a majority of KNFF troops were resting while the Cadets were in their barracks. Patton looked over to a picture of himself and the rest of his Cadets Next Door class. In the picture, he was standing to Rachel's left while Fanny stood to her right.

'_Those were the days' _Patton thought peacefully before narrowing his eyes in anger '_Before Fanny became a screaming banshee, before reality hit, before everything, before Grandfather.' _ Patton shook his head. He remembered that fateful day, he had to set a perimeter around the Sector V tree house with all of the cadets and security forces from the Arctic Base. They were overrun within minutes. When he had been returned to normal after Grandfather's decommissioning, Patton had found that some of the cadets he'd led were listed as M.I.A.

Patton would never forget that day nor will he forget what Fanny said to him afterwards. "_Well…less memories to fry" _Fanny's words to him when he brought the topic up, her very words that sparked the whole thing.

"She'll pay…she'll pay" Patton said to himself before taking out a hand held portable game system and began to play.

In another room within the Arctic Base, Lance sat alone with a communicator in his hand. He dialed up Numbuh 202 and pressed the call button. "Kim, I've got news, Numbuh 14 reported in. Fanny is going to hit first and hit hard, Operation: Arctic Circle, the invasion of the Arctic Base. Tell Rachel it's now or never."

* * *

**Sector Q Tree House**

The sound of materials hitting the wooden floor of the Tree House as sounds of furniture being flipped over and tossed boomed through the halls. "Come on…where would he put it?" Numbuh 58 muttered to herself as she knocked down a gas mask from a shelf. She then noticed a picture frame with an eight year old Numbuh 2030 standing beside three KND operatives who have since been decommissioned. "Feh" she muttered before grabbing the frame and tossing it aside.

The NKO operatives continued to search for clues suggesting Numbuh 2030 has had dealings with teenagers. "He probably hasn't even been to his house in a week, so what makes you think he's got the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. locked down in the Tree House?" Numbuh 59 asked.

"Because he hasn't worn it in public since the Prospectors set up shop in the Moon Base, that's what" Numbuh 99 said as he checked a drawer.

"Come on this is Nolan we're talking about, he probably has it hidden behind a wall" Numbuh 91 suggested.

"Or maybe we're doing this wrong" Numbuh 58 pondered "Maybe we shouldn't be looking for his H.E.A.D.S.E.T., maybe we should be looking for his informant."

"Yeah…_him"_ Numbuh 99 said scornfully "We interrogate him, we either get enough info on Nolan from him or we get the location of his H.E.A.D.S.E.T. from him, either way we're going to have to break his legs."

"Isn't his legs-"

"Yep, that's why I said it" Numbuh 99 said heading for the door, followed by Numbuh's 58, 59, and 91.

As the former KND decommissioning squad operatives departed from the Tree House, Numbuh 49.5 shook her head. "A storms a brewin'."

* * *

**NKO Convention Center**

Fanny stood atop a scaffold as she overlooked the finishing touches to Operation: Arctic Circle. NKO operatives were busy with preparing their modified KNDefense armor and adding the finishing touches to their assault craft. Taking the Arctic Base won't be easy. From her sources, Fanny has been told that Patton has released many KND operatives from containment to serve in his organization.

'_Figures' _Fanny thought _'only someone like him could do something that morally questionable. I can't believe I tried to cheer him up the other day. But he made his choice, and the idiot will have to live with it.'_

* * *

**Sector V Tree House**

"Seriously" Matt said sadly "that lice/termite-thing ate my Museum!"

"Ah don't get so bent over it Matt" Numbuh 4 said taking a sip out of a straw leading up to a soda can attached to the hat he was currently wearing.

"Yeah, look at it this way, you always said you wanted to redecorate" Numbuh 3 said in her usual cheery tone.

"Ugh" Matt groaned before slumping in his chair.

"Alright everybody" Rachel said drawing the attention of the awake and still drowsy operatives "Latest Intel from Numbuh 202 informs us that Fanny is getting ready to make the first move. Our job will be to stop them then and there."

"Okay, simple enough" Harvey smirked as he reclined in his seat.

"Not really" Numbuh 0.333 said bringing everyone's attention to himself "Numbuh 10-Speed has informed us that Patton is aware of this and has locked down all entrances and increased the Arctic Base's defenses."

"So it'll be both armies clashing then" Nigel said rubbing his chin.

"Yes, we have to end it there, before this can escalate even further" Rachel said dead seriously.

"So how are we going to get in on this?" Hoagie asked.

"Wait a second!" Numbuh 4 shouted "why don't we just sneak in during all of the commotion, ya know, while everyones busy ripin one another apart we can just sneak right in!"

Rachel and Numbuh 0.333 exchanged questionable glances. "Well Numbuh 4 that…that actually sounds like it might work?"

"Wait, do you mean to tell Numbuh 5 that the guy who can't solve two plus two just came up with a good idea?" Numbuh 5 said disbelievingly.

"Well it's the only thing we've got" Rachel admitted "It'll have to do."

"Pft. What could possibly go wrong!" Numbuh 4 smiled.


	51. Civil War: Time's A Wastin'

**Whelp...this was kind of late...and I_ still_ need to work on ARO.**

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island **

*_Knock*_

_*Knock*_

"Hm?" a fifteen year old male looked up from his computer screens in the center of his house. He rolled his wheelchair's wheels backwards, taking the teen away from his computers. The teen sped to his front door and began to unlock the door. "You know when they say you guys deliver supersonic they weren't kidding" he opened his front door, only to be kicked out of his wheel chair.

Four kids, each around the age of twelve, walked into the teen's house holding makeshift weapons made from bottles and wood they trained their weapons at the teen. "Don't get up Joker" Numbuh 99 said stepping forward.

"Yeah…like I can do that now" the teen said sarcastically as he motioned to his legs "So what do I owe this unwanted visit?"

"Now we know why Nolan is such a jerk" Numbuh 91 said disdainfully.

"No seriously why are you guys in my house?" the teen asked blandly as he remained on the floor.

"We need to know where Nolan's H.E.A.D.S.E.T. is" Numbuh 59 said as he put on a punching glove.

"You all should know, after all you all worked with him for two years" the teen pat only for Numbuh 59 to deliver a blow to the teens face. "Ah! What was that for?"

"Answer us and we won't do that again" Numbuh 59 said grabbing the teen by his shirt and holding his gloved hand to his face "Where is Nolan's H.E.A.D.S.E.T.?"

"Where do you think?" the teen said as blood began to run down his nose "He keeps it in his back pocket now, ever since what happened with Numbuh 802, he won't let it be seen in public."

"Thank you" Numbuh 59 said before punching the teen again and letting go. The four NKO operatives filed out of the house to a waiting S.C.A.M.P.E.R. The shabby camper lifted off into the air and shot upwards heading towards the stars.

The teen rubbed his head and wiped his nose. He crawled back onto his wheelchair and rolled to the nearest phone. He dialed a number and spoke into the receiver "Hey, Numbuh 2030, you've got a situation."

* * *

**Father's Mansion**

"Well now" the adult villain said addressing the ten kids present as he gnawed on his pipe "You probably don't know who I am and you probably don't know why or how I got you all out of your indefinite stays at your respective juvenile detention centers. For starters, I am Father and I have a great amount of influence over other adults. And I am impressed by each of your skills, specifically you with the knives, you with the flamethrower, and you with the rifle."

Three of the kids smiled while the others cast them glares. "So, what do you want with us?" a girl with brown hair asked bluntly.

Father chuckled, "Simple, I want you to destroy the Kids Next Door C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. You will all be given everything you need for this task, weapons, transport, armor, the works."

"And all we have to do is break the KND's fortress on the moon, fight our way through waves of KND troops, and not to mention actually locating the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. and then wrecking it before the KNerds can stop us."

"In a nutshell, but fortunately for you, there has been a little incident within the KND's ranks, only a small few remain with the KND, they shouldn't be that much of a problem" Father said biting down on his pipe.

"So if there are only a few of them, why have us do this instead of yourself?" a boy with short dark hair asked, causing Father to remember the game of tag last month.

"Well…um…I'm busy that day" Father said coming up with the best excuse he could.

"But don't you want us to do this today?" another one of the ten delinquents asked only for Father to catch on fire.

"Do you want to be paid or not?" Father yelled. The ten kids nodded nervously. "Good, now tell my robotic assistant here what you need and he shall acquire it for you." Father motioned to a large robot in knight armor. "Mr. Toasty, these are the Delightful Children 2.0, see to it they are prepared for their mission."

As Father left the room, Mr. Toasty turned to face the ten delinquents. "¿Qué se necesita?"

The kids exchanged unsure glances. "Did it just speak Spanish?"

"Odio mi vida."

* * *

**KNFF Arctic Base**

"Numbuh 60, sir" Numbuh 723 called to Patton "We've gotten word from Numbuh 30C, NKO aircraft are inbound."

"Well then" Patton said as he put on hockey pads "Sound the alarm, prepare for internal and external combat."

"Yes sir" the helmeted operative saluted the KNFF leader. Numbuh 723 turned his attention to a microphone and spoke into it, "All KNFF operatives prepare for internal and external combat, this is not a drill, the NKO are inbound. I repeat, all KNFF operatives prepare for internal and external combat. Numbuh 10-Speed and Numbuh 275 report to the command deck, Sector F report to bulkhead V84, all operatives report to your battle stations!"

Lance exited his room upon hearing he was needed. He picked up a brief case in his room. On the way to the command deck he made a detour to 'special containment'. "Hey Numbuh 38.0" Lance greeted the prison guard "I thought this might come in handy" Lance handed the brief case to Numbuh 38.0.

"Thanks Lance" the prison guard examined the brief case, failing to notice the 'UH-60' on the handle. "I'll check it out later, you've got to head to the command deck."

"I'm on my way" Lance saluted the prison guard and walked off. Lance smirked as he thought of the one man prison break bound to happen sooner or later.

* * *

**NKO S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. **

"Alpha flight prepare for deployment" Fanny said into a makeshift headset "As soon as we are within range, Tango flight cover the P.I.P.E.P.O.D.s as they begin deploying their troops. Beta flight, hit cover the artillery, we'll need them later on."

"We're approaching the target ma'am" Numbuh 51 said over his shoulder.

"Alright, this is it lass' and lads, we're going in" Fanny pointed to the small tree in the ice.

* * *

**KND S.C.A.M.P.E.R. **

"Well…this is cramped" Sonia said as she and the rest of the field operatives cramped into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Oi! How come he doesn't have ta be cramped back here with us!" Wally pointed at Harvey who was standing beside Hoagie, who was piloting the ship. Harvey simply stuck out his tongue at Wally. "Why you little-!"

"Cut it out fool, the chain of command is still in effect" Numbuh 5 smacked Wally from behind with her hat.

"Alright, how're we doing on the radar Numbuh 1?" Rachel asked the bald brit who sat in a chair to her left.

"So far, it seems we haven't been detected" Nigel said, not taking his eyes away from the radar.

"Well that's a good sign" Rachel said getting up from the captain's chair. She stood behind Hoagie as they overlooked the white frozen wonderland. Rachel couldn't help but smile as memories of her time in Arctic training flooded into her mind. As she dwelled on the past, she was brought back into reality as a laser blast collided next to the hull of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"What was that?" Rachel asked frantically.

"That blast came from the Arctic Base, they must think were with Fanny!" Hoagie yelled as he desperately tried to keep the shabby camper in the air. The 2x4 flight based vehicle began to plummet towards the snow barren land below. "We're gonna crash!"

"Brace yourselves!"

"This ain't happenin, this ain't happenin!"

"Don't touch me!"


	52. Civil War: Climatic Fight

**This was by far...the longest chapter...I have _ever _****done...**

* * *

**Moon Base: Undisclosed Section**

"Wow" Numbuh 74.239 said opening a bag of chips as he and Numbuh Infinity sat and watched dozens of TV. Screens, "We really let this get out of hand."

"This is exactly what I foresaw" Numbuh Infinity shook his head.

"Come on Infinity" Numbuh 74.239 said as he watched a screen showing Rachel and Nigel begin to regain consciousness "Look on the bright side; this gives us the chance to watch our final two act in a hostile environment."

"Are they sure of this prophecy?" Numbuh Infinity asked skeptically.

"Not really, but hey, if the big three upstairs want an operative from every planet, then why not."

"You have a point there" Infinity said rubbing his chin. He then drew his attention to a screen showing a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. with a NKO flag flying towards the Moon Base. "Looks like we have company, we should inform them of the situation at hand."

"No" Gabe pointed to a screen showing Numbuh 2030 checking his weapons in the landing bay "Not yet, when things get too out of control, we'll contact the big three."

"I hope you're right, for your sake."

* * *

**Arctic Base**

Rachel began to move. She found herself in the remains of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. She looked around herself to find everyone else regaining consciousness.

"What happened?" Kuki asked as she held onto a rainbow monkey with pilot attire.

"We got shot down" Numbuh 0.333 responded as he pulled a chunk of metal off of Harvey. "You alright?" Numbuh 0.333 asked as he helped the Sector W leader onto his feet.

"Don't touch me" Harvey bluntly stated before walking over to Rachel.

"Well this was ah bright Idea!" Wally yelled as he found himself in the snow "Whose idea was it to do this anyway?"

"It was yours fool" Numbuh 5 shook her head, squeezing her temple.

"Oh…right."

"So…how do we get into the arctic base?" Matt asked. As if on cue, a one man insertion pod with a drill at the end, landed beside the crash site and began to drill downwards into the ice.

"That's how" Rachel said coolly "Quickly every down that hole!" The eleven KND operatives jumped down the hole created by the pod. They landed on the pod and checked their weapons.

"Remember, when we go in there we find Patton and Fanny, fight anyone we have to, but our main priority is ending this war."

"Right." They all nodded.

"Alright then" Rachel twirled her yield sign before the pod dug into the interior of the arctic base. The pod fell into the base crashing into the floor. The occupants exited their pod, only to be jumped by KNFF troops.

Rachel jumped off the top of the pod and held her yield sign at the ready. "Take me to Patton, now."

"Sorry ma'am" Numbuh 1818 said pointing his S.C.A.M.P.P. at the KND Supreme Leader "But I have my orders, take down all non-KNFF operatives. No hard feelings"

"No hard feelings" Rachel nodded before leaping forward and swinging the boxing glove end of her staff weapon at Numbuh 1818, knocking the boy off his feet.

Nigel and the rest of the operatives jumped off the pod and began to attack KNFF and NKO troops alike. Nigel kicked an NKO operative off his feet, causing the operative to land on his back on the ice floor. A KNFF operative ran up to Nigel to deliver a blow to the Sector V leader, only for Nigel to grab the operatives arm and toss him down a corridor.

Sector W quickly dispatched four KNFF operatives, each from a different Sector. "Wow, Patton may be a drill sergeant, but his army is barely functioning." Harvey commented, rubbing his chin as he came to his conclusion.

"So where does that leave us?" Numbuh 5 asked as she kicked an NKO operative into a wall.

"It means Patton's defenses aren't strong at all, Fanny will make her way in soon enough, and it'll save us the trouble of having to go after her" Rachel said as she dispatched another KNFF operative with her yield sign.

"Then what are we waitin' for?" Numbuh 4 questioned before he socked a KNFF operative in the jaw. "Lets get movin'!"

"Numbuh 4 is right" Nigel said as he let go of an unconscious operative's shirt collar "We need to find Patton, now!"

"Agreed." Rachel said calmly as the last hostile operative collapsed. Rachel turned towards her fellow KND operatives. "Alright then, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 363, Numbuh 101, you three are with me. Numbuh 0.333, take Sectors V and W, try to steer the conflict away from Patton, but let Fanny through if she shows."

"Will do ma'am" Numbuh 0.333 nodded, understanding Rachel's orders fully.

"Lets do this" Rachel muttered angrily before heading down a corridor, followed by Nigel, Harvey, and Matt.

"So, basically we're going to go and run around in the Arctic Base, in search for Patton, while there's a war going on around us?" Matt asked nervously.

"That's as basic as it can be" Rachel said before kicking open a door, revealing a massive firefight between KNFF and NKO operatives.

* * *

**Moon Base**

The modified NKO S.C.A.M.P.E.R. stealthily landed in the only open landing bay. The former KND operatives disembarked from their means of transport and looked around, only to find the landing bay deserted.

"It's deserted" Numbuh 99 said aloud.

"Well, this is a surprise" Numbuh 2030 said making himself known to the former decommissioning squad operatives "I hope you're all here to say you're sorry and ask to come back to the KND, if not then I recommend that you leave before I launch you out into space in an escape pod…and we're all out of escape pods."

"Surrender Numbuh 2030, the Moon Base now belongs to the NKO" Numbuh 99 raised his weapon as did all of the other members of the strike team.

"Please, just earlier a bunch of teens tried this same stunt, I'm telling you now, leave."

"No twenty-thirty, no" Numbuh 58 said stepping forward, keeping her S.C.A.M.P.P leveled at the Prospector leader "You will surrender quietly or-"

"Or what? You'll shoot me?" Numbuh 2030 asked dryly "Please, you were the worst shot out of everyone in Q, I doubt you'd hit me from this range."

"Trust us, we're all tempted to blast your sorry behind" Numbuh 91 said violently.

"You've caught my attention" Numbuh 2030 put his hands behind his back "What have I done to earn your animosity?"

"You must be full of yourself to ask us that!" Numbuh 58 yelled.

"Tell me, is this about NKO business or about how I didn't join the decommissioning squad?"

"Well what do you expect Nolan!" Numbuh 58 yelled "How could you do that to us! We were your friends! You didn't even think twice about your answer! Was it because you didn't value our friendship or was it because you felt the need to follow in _their_ footsteps!"

"I'd appreciate it if you left _them_ out of this" Numbuh 2030's eyes narrowed as he tried his best to keep his anger in check.

"Why? Do you feel like you owe them? You barely knew them! But you were willing to throw the friendships that we all forged during training so you could remain in Q!" Numbuh 58 screamed "But hey! Look at you now, a few months later you decide to set up shop in the Moon Base with a bunch of freaks!"

Numbuh 2030 shook his head, "Of course I owe them I owe them for a lot of things. I stayed in Q because I have morals that I wasn't about to throw away. And you know what? I saw injustice and I brought a team together, a team that could do what no other team could! You call them freaks, I call them friends! But you know what, you all act as if I betrayed you all, but from my perspective, you did something even worse than what you accuse me of. You turned your backs on the Kids Next Door for Fanny, for hers and Patton's pointless argument!"

Numbuh 58 glared at the Prospector leader. She was about to retort but stopped herself. There was no denying it, he was right.

"You're a turd muncher you know that?" Numbuh 59 insulted Numbuh 2030 as his index finger moved to the trigger of his weapon.

"I wouldn't do that" Numbuh 832 said as he held his harpoon weapon at Numbuh 59's head. Soon enough, Numbuh's 10.01, 72, and the conjoined twins 1/2 and 2/4 appeared, weapons raised.

"You mess with one Prospector…" Rack began.

"You mess with all of us" Ruin finished his brother's sentence.

"Great" Numbuh 99 muttered "Looks like we'll have to resort to violence after all."

"As if you hadn't thought this wouldn't go south" Josh sneered as he held his spork launcher to Numbuh 59's head.

"Call off your rabid animals Nolan, we don't want to hurt anyone" Numbuh 58 partially lied.

"You mean you'll hurt us?" Roady laughed disbelievingly "please, this modified S.C.A.M.P.P. says otherwise."

"We've been trained to take down teenagers and we have on multiple occasions" Numbuh 91 scoffed "face it, you're out of our league." Numbuh 91 leapt forward and kicked Roady in the gut, causing the gun nut to recoil and collapse on the metal floor.

Corey lifted up his C.O.R.D.E.R. only to be socked in the face by Numbuh 59. "Its been awhile since I've made someone bleed!" the former KND copilot smirked before being kicked in the back by Josh.

Josh raised his right arm and took aim. Before he could launch the harpoon like spork at his fallen adversary, Numbuh 58 shot Josh in the back, sending the one handed Prospector flying.

"Alright Nolan, that's three, you going to come quietly or what?" Numbuh 99 asked coolly as his three fellow NKO operatives formed up behind him.

"Josh, Corey, Roady, you guys alright!" Numbuh 2030 yelled concerned for his friends, completely avoiding Numbuh 99. Roady merely groaned in pain. Josh waved his arm in the air before collapsing back on the ground. Corey began to twitch furiously before falling into unconsciousness.

"We up…" Rack began as he removed his mallet from its holster.

"…Or what?" Ruin finished as he removed his hammer from his holster.

Before Numbuh 2030 could answer the Siamese duos question, a loud thud echoed throughout the landing bay. All of the standing combatants turned to see a large boarding craft piercing into the interior from the outside.

"One of yours?" Numbuh 2030 asked before pointing his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. at the boarding craft.

"No, we had orders only to use ourselves for this as to not remove any resources from Operation: Arctic Circle" Numbuh 99 said uneasily. Soon Numbuh 99 and the rest of his team aimed their weapons at the boarding craft.

"So…who's in the craft?" Numbuh 91 asked.

The boarding craft slowly opened, revealing ten fully armored figures standing at the ready. "Hello, I presume you're the Kids Next Door" a female voice belonging to who the operatives presumed to be the leader said.

"…Kind of" Numbuh 59 said, slightly lowering his weapon "Them two…or three are KND. The rest of us used to but we're NKO now."

"Hm…well we're here to knock off a couple of KND so… why not" the leader said before she and her team raised their weapons "Take em'." The ten unknown invaders opened fire on the seven operatives, all of whom ran for cover.

* * *

**Arctic Base: Operative Detention Center**

Numbuh UH-60 sat silently in his cell, holding his left shoe in his hands. The sound of blaster fire echoed throughout the Arctic Base. Numbuh UH-60 smiled as he opened the sole of his shoe, revealing a secret compartment with a single M.A.R.B.L.E. "They never check your shoes."

Numbuh UH-60 tossed the miniature explosive at his cell door, exploding on impact. The Prospector put his shoe on and walked out of his cell. He then knelt down and removed the sole of his right shoe, revealing a green and purple M.A.R.B.L.E. "Always carry spares." Numbuh UH-60 smirked before tossing the modified M.A.R.B.L.E. at the door keeping him inside the detention block.

He stepped through the shattered metal and ice, noticing Numbuh 38.0 slumped up against a wall, knocked out from the explosion. He picked up a bag with his code Numbuh and unlocked it. He pulled out a set of folded up fan propellers with gun handles at the ends. "We show up, shoot, and leave, the less coherent the better."

Numbuh UH-60 walked away from his former prison, heading towards the sound of laser fire and explosions.

* * *

**NKO S.K.Y.C.L.A.W.**

The NKO S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. launched a bombardment of missiles into the ice surrounding the small snow covered tree, causing a chunk of the Arctic Base to be exposed to the world beyond ice. The countless S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s and other flight capable vehicles continued to pepper the ice with lasers, destroying all of the Moon Bases exterior turrets.

"Alrighty then!" Fanny yelled, thrusting her arm forward "All transports move in, we're takin' Patton down now!"

The S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. sped downward, blasting its way into the Arctic Base.

* * *

**Moon Base**

"Who are these guys?" Numbuh 99 yelled from behind a S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P.

"Heck if I know" Numbuh 2030 said as he shot at the invaders from behind cover.

"That'll be enough of that now" another female voice, belonging to one of the invaders with a hunting rifle and a helmet covering her head, said before taking aim and shooting Numbuh 2030's M.U.M.B.L.E.R. out of his hand causing the weapon to shatter into pieces.

"Yeow!" Numbuh 2030 shouted as he recoiled his hand in pain.

"Is that a…?" Rack trailed off as one of the invaders began to walk forward, bringing with him a solid chunk of hardware resembling a flamethrower.

"Crud" Numbuh 2030 muttered before the invader with the flamethrower let out a burst of fire in his and Rack and Ruin's direction. "Dodge!" Numbuh 2030 yelled as he and the Siamese twins leapt away from their cover as it was consumed by flames.

"We are sooo doomed" Numbuh 59 said pessimistically before one of the fully armored invaders punched a hole into the side of the trash can he hid behind. Numbuh 59 jumped forward, spun around, and took aim, only for the invader to grab the barrel of the S.C.A.M.P.P. and crushing it. "Dude!" Numbuh 59 yelled before being hit by a guitar from another invader.

"Stay down" the guitar wielding invader said coldly.

Numbuh 99 opened fire on the girl with the hunting rifle, causing the sniper to take cover. "Step out! I dare you!" he yelled before being struck from behind, causing him to fall over. The invader with pitch black armor smirked behind her helmet before turning to see one of her teammates get smacked into a wall.

"Ugh…I hate it when they put up a fight" she sighed before charging at Rack and Ruin.

"To our left" Ruin warned his brother.

"Noted" Rack said before the duo pivoted to the left to counter the attacking invader, smacking her into a wall beside her teammate.

"Darius, Josie, get back up and fight!" the leader yelled as she punched Numbuh 91 in the gut.

"Sorry, but you've got your own problems" Numbuh 58 said before smacking the leader of the invaders with a pipe.

The leader merely shook it off and delivered a blow, sending Numbuh 58 crashing into the side of a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. "Please, you're simply a nuisance."

Numbuh 2030 dodged another bullet from the sniper, taking cover behind the M.A.T.O.R.O. _"Numbuh 2030, what's going on down there?" _Numbuh 202's voice rang from the HE.A.D.S.E.T.'s earpieces.

"Villains, you know, the usual" Numbuh 2030 spoke into the H.E.A.D.S.E.T.'s mouth piece, before the sniper shot the antenna, cutting the call. Numbuh 2030 turned to see the sniper standing beside him, pointing her rifle directly at him.

"Give up, you're all royally screwed" she said in a threatening manner.

"You know I knew a guy who had a hunting rifle" Numbuh 2030 narrowed his eyes.

"Your point?"

"He betrayed my team and shot two of my friends in the back. And I am still extremely _peeved_" Numbuh 2030 tackled the sniper to the ground, only to be smacked in the jaw by the butt of the rifle. The sniper kicked Numbuh 2030 off of her and forced herself onto her feat. Numbuh 2030 reached for one of his M.U.S.S.K.E.T.s only for it to be shot out of his hand. "Will you stop doing that!"

The sniper merely laughed before swinging her rifle at Numbuh 2030, hitting him on the side. Numbuh 2030 grabbed the rifle and pulled, pulling the sniper towards him. The sniper kneed Numbuh 2030 in the groin, causing the Prospector leader's eyes to widen as he doubled over in pain.

"Please stop embarrassing yourself" the sniper shook her head.

"Get…slagged!" Numbuh 2030 said before opening a secret compartment in the sole of his shoe and removing a single M.A.R.B.L.E. He threw the M.A.R.B.L.E. in between the two of them, blasting the two combatants in separate directions.

* * *

**Arctic Base: Command Deck**

"Sir, reports from Numbuh 411 indicate that Fanny has entered the base!" a kid in a lab coat alerted the KNFF leader.

Patton looked up from his desk and cracked a smile. He jumped up from his seat and pulled out a boxing glove with electricity running through its metal tips. "It's about time she showed" he muttered before heading towards the exit. "Where is she now?"

"C- Deck sir" the kid in the lab coat said nervously, watching a red dot on his monitor heading towards the command deck. "She's moving in close, if you leave now you can head her off at the Capture the Flag training gymnasium."

"Good" Patton muttered "Lance, continue coordinating our forces, I'm off to cut the head of this insidious snake." With that said, Patton exited the command deck, leaving to face Fanny.

* * *

**Moon Base**

Numbuh 99 kicked at one of the invaders, only for him to be caught by his leg and tossed into a 2x4 ship. "This is easy, Father must have had really cruddy help if this is as good as the KND is" the bulky invader laughed.

"Enough Connor, take the others down before we move on" the leader said before punching Numbuh 58.

"Yeah, yeah, Natalie" the invader, Connor, muttered before walking towards Rack and Ruin, only for Numbuh 2030 to crash into him. Connor groaned before Numbuh 2030 punched his helmet repeatedly, causing the visor to crack.

"Who are you guys?" Numbuh 2030 yelled before being shoved off by Connor.

"We're the Delightful Children" Connor said jumping back onto his feet and taking up a fighting stance "2.0."

"Of course you are" Numbuh 2030 sighed before removing his other M.U.S.S.K.E.T. from its holster. The Prospector leader sent a wave of concussive mustard blasts at Connor, who brushed the blasts aside like they were nothing.

Connor merely laughed as he swatted Numbuh 2030 into a wall. "It's over kid, finished!"

Numbuh 2030 held his shoulder in pain as he limped over to Josh. "For the love of god Josh, get up and help out here!" Numbuh 2030 yelled, pulling the one handed second in command up on his feet.

"Ugh…what I miss?" Josh groaned. Josh then noticed ten kids around Numbuh 2030's age running around, fighting the NKO operatives and Rack and Ruin.

"You missed enough" Numbuh 2030 said in a steady tone despite the pain "They call themselves the Delightful Children 2.0."

"Right" Josh muttered raising his harpoon arm "Lets show these Delightful wannabes what being a part of the Kids Next Door is all about."

Numbuh 2030 raised his M.U.S.S.K.E.T., "My thoughts exactly. You take the guy with the dented visor and that other guy with the guitar; I've got the sniper and the leader." The two Prospectors then rushed towards Connor, weapons blazing.

* * *

**Moon Base: Main Gymnasium**

Rachel ran through the firefight, striking hostile opposition from both sides. Nigel followed behind the Supreme Leader, blasting operatives with his S.P.I.C.E.R. Matt ran behind Nigel, covering his head from stray shots screeching through the air. Harvey shot wildly in several directions as he tried to keep up with the rest of his team.

A large explosion sent the four operatives flying behind a set of broken and battered bleachers. Rachel got back onto her feet, only for a stray laser bolt to strike her shoulder. "Dang it!" she swore as she grabbed her shoulder. She checked her shoulder, only to find a red mark. The blast wasn't lethal, due to standard regulations.

"We need a distraction if we're going to get out of here" Nigel said, remaining calm as gum wads, splotches of mustard, and lasers struck the floor he stood on.

"B-but everyone else is busy handling skirmishes like this one….h-how can how can we distract t-them?" Matt stuttered as he hid behind Harvey, holding onto the Sector W leader.

"Let go of me now…or I'll hurt you four eyes" Harvey said sending Matt a death glare.

Across the gymnasium, the exit doors shot off its hinges, being blown into the room, knocking down a number of KNFF operatives. Everyone in the room ceased fire and turned to see the new combatant.

"Is that…?" Rachel asked recognizing the operative.

"Eat slag!" Numbuh UH-60 yelled before raising his weapons and pulling the triggers. Bursts of sharp pencils erupted from the inner barrel hidden by the folded propellers. The sharp pencils struck several operatives, knocking them down and out.

"There's our distraction" Nigel muttered before Rachel led him, Harvey, and Matt through the chaos.

Both KNFF and NKO operatives shot at Numbuh UH-60, who easily dodged the shots. The Prospector pulled a second trigger on one of his weapons, causing the propeller to fold outwards and spin rapidly. The propeller acted as a shield, blocking all of the oncoming rounds of fire from both armies.

Rachel and the others ran through the door way Numbuh UH-60 had entered through. "That was a close one" Rachel let out a deep breath.

"Yeah" Nigel agreed. The four operatives then continued in search for Patton and, most likely, Fanny.

* * *

**Moon Base**

"More sheep to the slaughter" Connor punched his palm before charging at Josh. Both combatants rose their fists before colliding. The impact sent both Connor and Josh flying towards opposite sides in the hanger, both crashing into several 2x4 shuttles.

Josh forced himself onto his feet and rose his harpoon arm. "Get slagged" he swore before launching his harpoon spork at a disorientated Connor. The spork stabbed into his outer armor causing Connor to scoff.

"Was that it?"

"No. I made some improvements" Josh said coldly before pushing a button on the hilt of the harpoon launcher. A current of electricity shot down the wire attached to the spork. Connor shook and twitched furiously as he was shocked by the ten volts being pumped into him. Connor fell over, unconscious but alive. "Don't mess with the Prospectors."

Josh retracted his spork before being smacked over his head by a guitar. Josh fell over and rolled to his side to see a fully armored kid with a guitar looking down at him. "You're gonna pay for that you freak" the kid said threateningly.

"Please" Josh muttered before Roady rushed the kid, smashing him against a wall. "What took you?"

"Sorry, but she punches pretty hard" Roady said before lifting up the guitar wielding invader and tossing him atop Connor.

The leader of the delinquent invaders tossed Numbuh 2030 through a metal door leading down a long corridor. "Ugh…" Numbuh 2030 groaned as he coughed up red splotches.

"You going to give up or are we going to have to wash your blood off our armor after this?" the sniper asked as she stepped through the hole in the door after Natalie.

"Take us to the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E., now" Natalie said coldly.

Numbuh 2030 coughed up more red splotches before wiping off the cuts on his fist. He got on his feet and turned to face the two delinquents. "…And what if I was to say no?"

"Then we kill you, simple as that" the sniper said raising her rifle.

"Really? You seemed to be the type with a conscience" Numbuh 2030 said turning around as he began to limp down the hall "Well then, follow me."

Natalie smiled behind her visor. She waited for Numbuh 2030 to get out of hearing range before hitting the side of her helmet and spoke into her helmets microphone, "Team, me and Kayla are moving in on the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E., keep the KND of our backs."

As Numbuh 2030 limped ahead of the two delinquents, he extended the antenna broken antenna and spoke into his H.E.A.D.S.E.T.'s mic. "H.E.A.D.S.E.T. access Numbuh 362's command key."

"_Error. Numbuh 362's command key is accessible to authorized personnel only. You must have level five clearance to utilize this function." _The H.E.A.D.S.E.T.'s A.I. said in a monotone voice.

"Override. H.E.A.D.S.E.T., password hack twenty-thirty" Numbuh 2030 said into the mic.

"_Password hack accepted. Decrypting level 5 security. Decryption complete. Installing personal password. Installation complete."_

"Thank you H.E.A.D.S.E.T." Numbuh 2030 said into the mic just as the two delinquents caught up.

"You limp pretty fast twerp" Natalie said pointing a laser pistol at Numbuh 2030 from behind "trying to warn any more KND?"

"Please, they already know" Numbuh 2030 scoffed "I told them not to interfere."

"How heroic" the sniper said sarcastically "Now where is the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E?"

"Ever since it was stolen by the original Delightfuls, it's been moved from hiding place to hiding place" Numbuh 2030 said making a left turn down a hallway leading towards the auditorium. "So can I ask you two a question?"

"Depends if we want to answer it" Natalie said in a threatening manner as they entered the auditorium.

"So why work for Father? Aren't we all kids?" Numbuh 2030 asked as he limped his way up the stairs leading up to the stage.

"Well we're getting paid, that's enough incentive for anyone" Natalie said coldly as she stepped onto the stage "So where's the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E?"

"Under the podium" Numbuh 2030 said blandly.

The two invaders looked under the podium, and with glee their expressions lit up as they found their quarry. "This is great" Natalie said holding the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. up to the light.

"Yeah…great" Numbuh 2030 muttered before speaking into the H.E.A.D.S.E.T.'s mic "Command key bypass, password: 'Locksmith'. H.E.A.D.S.E.T. divert hamster tube flow to my current location."

"What did you say?" the sniper turned around, pointing her rifle at Numbuh 2030. Numbuh 2030 relaxed a bit as he noticed the Sniper's finger tense. A loud rumbling soon caught everyone's attention. The two delinquents looked upwards, noticing five clear orange pipes loosen from the rest. The pipes then angled themselves directly at Numbuh 2030. One by one hamsters began to launch from the pipes, landing around Numbuh 2030,

"Boy do I love my H.E.A.D.S.E.T." Numbuh 2030 said as the pipes each began to expand due to an overflow of hamsters. "It has this little interesting feature that gives me a direct line to all KND files and equipment. Oh, and I also had this other thing installed." A part of the left side of the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. detached from the rest of the 2x4 headgear, it flipped under Numbuh 2030's ear, shooting a single rubber eraser into barrel of the rifle, clogging it.

Before any of them could react, the pipes exploded, shooting hundreds of hamsters down onto the stage. The wave of hamsters crashed into the three kids, knocking them all off the stage and onto the floor below. Numbuh 2030 landed on his back as the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. landed beside him. "Ugh. That was convenient." He muttered before grabbing the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. and running out of the auditorium.

* * *

**Arctic Base: Capture the Flag Training Ground**

Fanny kicked open the door to the training ground. Her two handpicked officers quickly dispatched the few KNFF troops guarding the room. As the smoke from the officers weapons cleared, Fanny could make out the familiar shape of her quarry. "Patton."

"Hey fran-fran" Patton smirked as he walked down a fake mountainous slope. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

"Take him" Fanny ordered her two officers. The two NKO operatives shot at Patton, who easily avoided the blasts.

Patton charged at the operatives. He swung his gloved fist, striking one of the operatives, electrocuting him and rendering him unconscious. The second operative jumped backwards, dodging a punch from Patton. The operative steadied himself and took aim, taking a shot at Patton, who blocked it with his glove.

Patton jumped up into the air and struck downwards, smacking the operative and knocking him out. "That's two Fanny. You finally going to do your own work or would you prefer surrendering."

"Get ready to fall you eskimo" Fanny said raising a M.U.S.K.E.T. and blasting Patton square in the chest, sending the KNFF leader tumbling backwards.

Patton jumped back onto his feet before running behind a slope, dodging a hail of mustard.

Fanny kept her distance from the slopes. She was at a disadvantage. The slopes gave Patton all the cover he needed to evade her shots, not to mention it gave Patton the ability to sneak around and catch her off guard. "You ain't goin' ta beat me Patton."

"I'd beg to differ Fanny" Patton's voice echoed throughout the training grounds.

"You aren't gonna mess with ma head Patton." Fanny said, straining to hear Patton's true location.

"I'm already messing with your head Fanny" Patton said, unknowingly giving away his location despite the echo.

Fanny turned towards his voice and shot in his direction. The concussive mustard blasts tore through the fake slopes, causing Patton to jump out from his hiding spot. Patton rushed Fanny, who merely side stepped and stuck out her foot, causing Patton to trip.

"Grr…" Patton glared at Fanny, shaking his gloved fist at her.

"You are ridiculous" Fanny shook her head.

"You want this to end, right? Well, so do I. Catch me if you can" Patton said before rushing out of the training grounds and heading towards the command deck.

Fanny's eyes narrowed in anger as Patton ran. She holstered her weapon before giving chase.

* * *

**Moon Base**

Numbuh 99 kicked Darius aside before pulling out a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and beating him down. "Attention NKO, there are no sides in this, it's us verses the Prospectors and these black suited jerks!"

"Right" Numbuh 59 sneered before rushing Rack and Ruin. The Siamese twin melee specialists simply smacked him away.

"You guys…" Rack began.

"…Are really dumb" Ruin finished.

Numbuh 2030 burst through the door with the hole in it, C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. clutched to his side. "Someone tell me what's going on now!"

"This!" Numbuh 58 yelled before charging at Numbuh 2030 and kicking him in the groin.

"AH!" Numbuh 2030 yelled in pain before falling over, and letting go of the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. in the process.

Numbuh 58 reached out for the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. and plucked it from the fallen operative. "Now we have all the proof we need you traitorous pig."

"You're the only traitor I see here" Numbuh 2030 said before Numbuh 58 was shot into a wall by Natalie, who had just entered the landing bay with the sniper. Numbuh 2030 grabbed his H.E.A.D.S.E.T. and the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. off the ground before turning around.

"The C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E, now." Natalie extended her hand motioning to the discarded C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E., "Or else my associate here will blow your brains out."

"Please, if she was going to kill me, she would have done so already" Numbuh 2030 scoffed, remembering all the times the sniper had the opportunity to end his life. "Now please, leave the Moon Base."

"Why should we?" Natalie said training her laser gun at Numbuh 2030.

"Because four of your own are battered and broken, the other six of you are exhausted, and because…Numbuh 202 right there has a _giant freaking _gun there aimed at you." The two juvenile invaders turned to see the Sector G 2x4 specialist aiming a giant cannon at them.

"Sorry I took so long" Kimberly apologized "there were just _so_ many choices in the armory; I had to find the right one."

"As you can see uh…Natalie, I believe that's your name, as you can see, that there is a _very _powerful ray cannon, your best course of action is to leave with what little dignity you still have" Numbuh 2030 said trying to get back onto his feat.

Natalie thought for a moment, taking the time to inspect her team. Darius, Josie, Robert, and Connor all lay in a pile near their boarding craft. Amber was currently locked in stalemate with a one handed kid. Garfield hiding behind a helicopter as a kid with what appeared to be a chain gun kept him pinned. Miranda and Edger were currently combating the Siamese freaks from earlier.

Natalie had to admit it, they were a strategic disadvantage. And she really didn't want to deal with the girl with the giant laser cannon. "Fine" she reluctantly admitted. Natalie and the rest of her team dragged their unconscious teammates to their boarding craft as the KND trained their weapons on them. "We will return" Natalie muttered before the boarding craft departed, the hole being sealed on the way out.

"And we'll be waiting" Kim said slyly.

"You do realize that's a bubble blower, right?" Josh pointed to the giant cannon Kim was currently holding.

"I know that, but they didn't" Kim smirked.

"Impressive" Numbuh 2030 complimented Kim.

"Why thank you Numbuh 2030" Kim said smiling at the Prospector leader.

"Ahem" the KND operatives turned to see the four NKO operatives standing a few feet away, each aiming their weapons at them. "We still haven't resolved our quarrel."

"Hm… right" Numbuh 2030 muttered before nodding to Rack and Ruin "Rack, Ruin, please escort these four off the Moon Base."

The twin nine year olds nodded before raising their melee weapons and proceeding to throw the four NKO operatives into trash pod. The twins smiled into the view port, before hitting the jettison button, launching the trash pod to the planet below.

"I thought we ran out of escape pods?"

"Meh…seems I was wrong."

* * *

**Arctic Base: Command Deck**

Lance sat his computer console, downloading a set of files. "What are you doing?" an operative in a lab coat asked Lance.

"I'm doing something that doesn't concern you" Lance said, pulling his USB drive out of its port.

"It does too" the boy said stubbornly.

"Oh for the love of god" Lance face palmed "Look, leave me alone, or go out and fight on the front lines." The kid instantly ran back to his station and hid behind his desk. Lance inserted the USB cable into his pocket, just as the doors to the Command Deck blasted open.

Patton landed on his back and groaned in pain. Fanny ran into the Command Deck and shot wildly at the downed KNFF leader. Patton rolled away, dodging the mustard blasts. He jumped back onto his feet and swung at Fanny, who ducked and punched him in the jaw.

"You'll regret that" Patton muttered, raising his gloved fist.

"There's a lot of things I regret Patton, such as being your friend" Fanny said aiming her weapon at Patton.

"Likewise Fulbright."

"Hey, guys" Lance said walking in between the two leaders. "Can you two handle this outside…there's some rather sensitive equipment in here…that I'd rather not have you break."

Patton and Fanny only stared at the KNFF second in command. "Hey, Lance, this doesn't concern you, now leave or be held for treason."

"No, but this concerns me" Rachel said entering the Command Deck along with Nigel, Matt, and Harvey. "This needs to stop, now." Rachel raised her Yield Sign at both of the opposing operatives. "Make peace now, or I will be forced to smack some sense into both of you!"

"Sorry lass, but this ignorant pig of a leader has a point. This has ta happen, and it will." Fanny said before shooting past Lance, hitting Patton square on the chest, causing the KNFF leader to spin around and slam into a computer.

Patton's glove hand sent a jolt of electricity into the console, frying it. Alarms began to blaze throughout the Arctic Base.

"Why are the alarms going off!" Rachel yelled.

"You idiot!" Patton yelled, helping himself onto his feet "Do you know what you just made me do!"

"What! I can't understand idiot!" Fanny yelled into Patton's ear.

"You just made me fry the master lock! All of the cells are going to open!" Patton yelled as he threw his glove onto the floor.

* * *

**Arctic Base: Containment Cell Block **

The ice bared doors immediately shot open, allowing each cell's occupant to curiously exit their confined spaces.

"What's going on here?" Knight Brace asked, in the middle of brushing his teeth.

"Don't you see Knight Brace, it's a prison break" Mr. Boss said as he gnawed on a cigar.

"Then what are we waiting for!" yelled the Crazy Old Cat Lady "Let's get out of here!"

"Everyone follow me, we're getting out of here!" Mr. Boss shouted before leading the mob of prisoners out of the prison section of the base and into the rest of the interior.

As the last of the mob exited the prison block, a lone figure exited his cell. He shook wildly before laughing maniacally. He then exited the cell block, taking a left, away from the mob's direction.

* * *

**Arctic Base: Command Deck**

The alarms died down instantly. "What do you mean all of the cells are going to open?" Rachel asked Patton, dead serious.

"Its protocol" Patton said as he pulled out a S.P.I.C.E.R. and aimed at Fanny's head "The cells automatically open when the master lock is shut down."

"Then why did you drag this out into the Command Deck ya idiot!" Fanny yelled as she kept her M.U.S.K.E.T. trained on Patton.

"Says the witch responsible for all of this!" Patton shouted.

"Look!" Rachel shouted, pointing to a set of TV screens, each one showing villains of various shapes, sizes, and ages running wild in the Arctic Base. "All of those freed villains are out because of you! Soon enough they'll all escape and return to putting down kids, unless we just stop fighting one another and work together!"

Fanny and Patton winced at Rachel's shouting. Both exchanged a glare at the other before lowering their weapons. "Fine" they both said simultaneously.

"After this, we're back to fighting."

"Agreed."

"No, no you aren't" Rachel shook her head "After this we're going to work out your differences and look for compromise. Then you both will announce peace between you both and order your followings to make nice and return to the KND."

"Why would we do that?" they asked in unison.

"Because you two used to be friends." Rachel said nicely, only for the two operatives to raise their weapons at one another. "On a more darker note standing before you are three of the top ten operatives in the world who won't mind beating some sense into you both, we currently have the 'secret weapon' running rampant in the main gym, and not only that, but if I wanted I could order Numbuh 202 right now and she would use all of the S.P.L.O.R.C.K.s in space to cover the world in mustard. Now…make nice."

Both of the former KND operatives exchanged horrified glances before shaking each other's hands nervously. "Good" Rachel walking towards Lance. "Where's the intercom?"

"Right here ma'am" Lance motioned to a microphone that was mounted on a tripod.

"Good" Rachel said before ripping the microphone out of the tripod and speaking into it. "Attention all KNFF and NKO operatives. You all know who I am, Numbuh 362, Supreme Leader of the KND. As you all may be wondering what that alarm was about, it meant all of the inmates in the prison have just escaped. So now I have asked your leaders to end this senseless war to join forces once more and stop these villains from escaping and wreaking havoc amongst all of kid kind."

Rachel held the microphone up too Fanny and Patton, "So what do you two say? Friends? Or Foes?"

Fanny and Patton exchanged nervous glances before speaking in unison once more, "Friends."

"Good" Rachel smiled. She held the microphone to her face and spoke into it once more "You here that everyone? Your leaders are friends now. Stop fighting each other, and start fighting the villains! That goes double for you Numbuh UH-60."

Throughout the Arctic Base, operatives from both factions halted their own firefights. Numbuh 78 and Numbuh 65 walked out from amongst their sides and shook hands. Soon, one by one, each operative followed the example set.

"This civil war is over" Rachel said into the intercom.

"Well ain't that just peachy" Mr. Boss said annoyed as he, Knight Brace, and several Ice Cream men entered the Command Deck. "It's times like this that make me actually rethink my actions…thankfully such things pass quickly."

"Daddy?" Fanny exclaimed, shocked at her father's sudden appearance.

"Ha! That's right! Your dad's Mr. Boss!" Patton laughed, only to be punched by Fanny.

"Let me guess" Nigel said aiming his S.P.I.C.E.R. at the adults "You and your little crew here need leverage to make your escape."

"You're smarter than you let on Numbuh 1" Mr. Boss said, partly complimenting the Sector V leader. "While the rest of the villains scramble around and draw your forces fire, we'll slip away. Even if they do figure out what we've done, we'll have a bargaining chip in play."

"Daddy, y'don't have ta do this" Fanny pleaded with her father.

"Sorry pumpkin, but another day in this place? That's just inhumane" Mr. Boss said in a softer tone "Look Fanny, think of this as early release for good behavior."

"That's stupid" Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Who asked you?" Knight Brace said, pointing his tooth brush at the seven year old.

"Look, Mr. Boss, you aren't leaving, that's final" Rachel said, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, and who's going to stop me?" Mr. Boss taunted.

Rachel shook her head and twirled her yield sign. "A very, very irritated eleven year old girl."

As Mr. Boss and the rest of the adults began to laugh, Rachel swung her staff weapon and proceeded to clobber the adults. Matt covered Harvey's eyes from the intense violence, and surprisingly, Harvey made no complaints. The boy in the lab coat hid behind a desk as Knight Brace's dented retainer weapon was flung at his direction. Lance, Nigel, Fanny, and Patton could only watch as Rachel beat up the adults. All knowing that Rachel's actions mirrored what the rest of the escaped villains were facing, throughout the Arctic Base.

* * *

**Lesson learned: Don't, under any circumstances, piss off Numbuh 362.**


	53. Civil War: Peace

**Alright, time to wrap up this story. Ha...I wrote 'time'...**

* * *

**Lime Rickey's**

"I propose a toast" Rachel said standing up in the middle of the children's soda bar "A toast to the end of the Civil War and to the continuation of the Kids Next Door!"

"Cheers!" every operative in attendance yelled, lifting their soda glasses in the air.

"To the Kids Next Door!" Fanny shouted standing up beside Rachel.

"To all kid kind!" Patton raised his mug as he stood beside Fanny.

"To great friends and greater people!" Nigel said before taking a sip out of his soda.

"To all of the above!" Harvey said drunkenly as he took another sip from his eighth soda.

"Don't give my brother anymore soda Rickey" Rachel bluntly told the bartender.

"Don't worry Numbuh 362" Rickey said slyly as he cleaned a mug.

Everyone then resumed to drinking soda and conversing with one another. Rachel sat down at a table in the corner of the kids bar with Patton, Fanny, Nigel, and the soda overloaded Harvey.

"I like hugs" Harvey slurred as he dizzily waged his finger at his mug.

"I'm sorry lass…but that was the most disturbing thing I've ever heard your brother say" Fanny whispered to Rachel.

"Either way" Rachel took another sip out of her mug "At least he's happy."

"Hey, Rachel" Patton said grapping Rachel's attention "Tomorrow, should I get a status report on all of the prisoners?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Rachel said before gulping down the last of her root beer.

"Right" Patton nodded before turning to Nigel "I take it the soda tolerance in her family is low."

"How should I know?" Nigel said honestly.

Lance sat next to Numbuh 78 and 65. The trio erupted in a fit of laughter. "Man Angelie that has got to be the best story ever!" Lance said in between laughs.

"Because it was!" Numbuh 78 said, trying to regain her composure.

"Definitely funny" Numbuh 65 said, cleaning up his face after his soda erupted from his nose.

As his two comrades in arms continued to laugh, Lance passed on his USB drive to Numbuh 2030, who tucked it in his back pocket.

Kim sat on a stool, mug filled with root beer in hand. "Waiting for someone?" Kim turned to see Numbuh 2030 standing behind her.

"Hey, Numbuh 2030" Kim greeted said operative "Yeah, I'm waiting for someone."

"Hey, Kim!" Kim and Numbuh 2030 turned to see Matt making his way through the crowd of reunited KND operatives "Sorry I'm late my grease monkey." Matt said planting a kiss on Kim's cheek.

"It's alright my KND buff" Kim said blushing.

Numbuh 2030's mouth hung open as he watched this display, "Uhm…uh…wha? Uh. Hey Numbuh 101."

"Hi Numbuh 2030" Matt said smiling.

"Later I need you to do something for me" Numbuh 2030 said before walking out of the kid's bar.

"What was up with him?"

"I don't know."

Numbuh 2030 inhaled a breath of fresh air and looked up to the night sky. Not too far away on a rooftop. Natalie sat there looking through a pair of binoculars. "Alright Kayla, it's time to make the first move."

"_How come I have to do this?" _the girl Kayla said over her mic.

"Because that guy knows who I am, you're a more logical choice, heck, your practically the only one whose name he didn't hear out loud" Natalie replied.

"_Fine, I'm on the move" _Kayla said into her mic. Natalie watched from afar as Numbuh 2030 rounded a corner, bumping into Kayla, causing both of them to knock the other over.

Numbuh 2030 got back on his feet and dusted himself off. He then took notice of who he had just knocked over. "Uh…my apologies…uh miss…"

"Kayla, Kayla Valera" Kayla said forcing a smile onto her face. She extended her hand to Numbuh 2030 and said, "Can I get a hand here."

"Oh, yes sorry about that" Numbuh 2030 took Kayla's hand and pulled her to her feet. "I'm sorry for the fall, that was totally my fault."

"It's alright" Kayla said pulling a pebble out of her black curly hair "So...what's your name?"

"Nolan, Nolan York" Numbuh 2030 said smiling genuinely.

"So, Nolan, do you know anywhere that sells soda to kids?" Kayla asked.

"Oh, yeah, there's Lime Rickey's but its jam packed right now" Nolan said pointing to the way he came.

"Then how about another place? Say one less crowded" Kayla said flashing Numbuh 2030 another smile.

"Why certainly, I know this great place only a few people know about" Numbuh 2030 said folding his arms.

"Care to show me the way" Kayla smirked, shifting her wait to her left leg.

"It would be my pleasure" Numbuh 2030 said walking with Kayla towards their destination. The two twelve year olds continued to talk and walk while Natalie watched with glee.

"Natalie to father" Natalie said speaking into her mic "We've begun."

**Unknown Location**

"_-and for the love of zero don't, I mean don't, let them release the prisoner!"_

A low cackle echoed throughout a darkened cavern. A man shook violently as he talked to himself.

"We stay the course, no exceptions!" he yelled in rage before shaking his head.

"But shouldn't we consider a possibility of reformation?" he asked himself calmly before shaking his head crazily.

"No" the man said putting on a sack like mask and covering his head with his hood. "We shall bring the world onto its knees." He tied a noose around his neck. He then put on a gauntlet covering his right arm. He inserted his fingers into a glove with syringes at the tips with a green liquid in each.

"We are Legion, for we are many."

* * *

**To be continued in: KND: Legion's Shadow**


	54. Artifice

"-And then next thing I know, there's about five guys with swords staring at him menacingly. I actually thought he'd crap himself" Numbuh 2030 said laughing. Next to the Prospector leader, Kayla Valera began to crack up laughing.

"So, he didn't know she was a princess whatsoever?" Kayla asked disbelievingly as she continued to laugh.

"The thought never crossed his mind" Numbuh 2030 shook his head before taking a bite out of his burger.

"You'd think the tiara and the palace guards would be a dead giveaway" Kayla said chuckling at the boy's misfortune in Numbuh 2030's story.

"That's what _I_ thought" Numbuh 2030 exclaimed.

"I take it that was just another day in the Kids Next Door?" Kayla asked smiling at Numbuh 2030.

"It was a Halloween" Numbuh 2030 admitted "But compared to everything as of late, you could say I wish that was an average day."

"How so?"

"Well…the KND had just patched itself up after a Civil War…thankfully nothing too horrendous went down" Kayla noticed Numbuh 2030's smile slowly fade.

"Hey…let's talk about something else…okay?" Kayla suggested.

"Sure" Numbuh 2030 brightened up "So…can I ask you how you know so much about the KND?"

"What's not to know?" Kayla replied smirking "You guys kind of do a lousy job of hiding secrets with your giant tree houses and that whole ordeal where everyone got turned into an old zombie version of themselves."

"In my defense" Numbuh 2030 held a hand up "I had nothing to do with those."

"Then what do you do for the KND Nolan?" Kayla asked intrigued "I know a couple of operatives, what's your role in the grand machine?"

Numbuh 2030 rose a brow before taking a sip out of his soda. "Well don't you like asking questions."

"What can I say" Kayla said leaning back in her seat "You're…interesting."

"Well…if you want to know."

"Which I do."

"I used to be the leader of Sector Q back in Rhode Island. I'm also the founder and leader of the Prospectors, a group of operatives I thought deserved more than what they were given. I've also been offered a spot in the ethics committee. "

"I take it you don't really live around here then."

"Not really, I don't really spend that much time home, only for school and too check if my mom's home."

"Oh…I take it you've got a fast means of transportation then?" Kayla asked before taking a sip from her own soda.

"Yeah, standard for every operative" Numbuh 2030 said a bit solemnly before brightening up "I guess I'm entitled to my own questions then?"

"Why not" Kayla smirked.

"So…I'm sorry but…do you have a boyfriend by any chance?" Numbuh 2030 asked as coolly as he could.

Kayla sat there, purposely making Numbuh 2030 nervous. "Depends…do you have a girlfriend?"

"No" Numbuh 2030 answered immediately without hesitation.

Kayla looked at her wrist watch and noticed the time. "Ugh…my dad is going to pick me up soon. He is such a control freak."

"Hey, its probably because he cares" Numbuh 2030 said putting on a reassuring smile.

"Pfft…you wish" Kayla shook her head before noticing a familiar looking out in the burger joints parking lot. "Well…he's here" she said sadly. Kayla and Numbuh 2030 exited the burger joint and stopped in front of the black car. "Well…I had fun Nolan."

"Me too Kayla" Numbuh 2030 said scratching the back of his head "…We should do this again…you know…hang out."

Kayla smirked before kissing Numbuh 2030 on the cheek. "Consider it a date." Kayla smirked once more before entering the car and leaving a surprised look on Numbuh 2030's face.

Numbuh 2030 blinked, noticing the car was gone. Numbuh 2030 for the first time in a long time was actually happy.

Back in the black car Kayla had entered. "Well Kayla, I take it that this time you had made progress." A man wearing a black body glove and a pipe in his mouth asked.

Kayla sighed. "Yes Father, I made progress this time."

"It's about time, you've been hanging out with that kid for three weeks now." Natalie said making her presence known.

"It isn't as easy as it looks" Kayla said defensively.

"We know, my child, we know. But soon we shall have a foothold in the Kids Next Door, we will use Nolan to further my goals in the destruction of the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E.

Kayla smiled outwardly, but inwardly, she shaking her head, disappointed in her actions.

* * *

**Well then, KND: Legion's Shadow will be released sometime this week...**


	55. Messanger

**GKND HQ**

"_Do you know why you are here Numbuh 8/92?" _a crustacean like alien operative said from behind his desk on a hovering platform.

"No, I do not" the operative, Numbuh 8/92, said as he knelt on the floor before the three leaders of the GKND.

"_You have been loyal to our cause, Azrael" _a second alien operative, one resembling a giant origami creation, said in a wise tone. _"The Big Three have chosen you, to deliver the message."_

"Pardon my asking, but what message?" Numbuh 8/92 asked without taking his eyes off the floor.

"_We for see the time approaching" _the third and final leader of the GKND said stoically "_As the prophecy for told, we believe one of the two selected operatives of Earth are the messiah we seek."_

"Do you mean the one who shall-?" Numbuh 8/92 asked, looking up from the floor surprised, only to be cut off by the crustacean like operative.

"_Yes, yes we believe so" _the crustacean operative said, cracking a smile.

"_It will be your job Azrael, your mission to figure out which of the two the prophecy speaks of" _the second leader spoke for the others.

"M-my mission?" Numbuh 8/92 asked disbelievingly.

"_Yes…your mission Numbuh 8/92" _the third leader said, reiterating the seconds' words "_Go, Numbuh 8/92, go forth and bring us the identity of the one the prophecy speaks of."_

Numbuh 8/92 nodded before standing up. He lifted his right arm, and from a gauntlet a sword with alien markings sprouted forth. The humanoid alien kid operative slashed the air, cutting shining lines resembling and 'x' with a line down the middle into the air.

Numbuh 8/92's blade retracted into his gauntlet as the lines he'd cut into the air began to expand into a portal. "Kaleg de' thel vorah!" the humanoid operative in red and silver armor yelled before jumping into the portal. The portal closed in a brilliant flash of light.

"_Azrael shall deliver the message." _The crustacean operative smiled.

"_Yes, yes he will." The origami operative agreed._


	56. Legion's Shadow: We Are Many

**Alright, ch1 of KND: Legion's Shadow! **

* * *

_Myths, Legends, Fables, all having some mythical presence within, whether it be some undying moral or some corny ending where the protagonist defeats his mortal enemy. But all stories are famous for one of four things, the protagonist, the plot, a lesson, and the antagonist. This is not the story of a noble quest or teaching a lifelong moral, this is a simple story, about the good guys doing all they could to stop the villain. This was one of the darkest days in the history of the KND, second only to one other._

**West Port, Virginia**

Midnight. Teenagers silently worked as boats entered the port. The teens unloaded the dozens of crates via man power and crane. Chad Dickson, the infamous traitor of the KND and third in command of the Teenz, oversaw the shipment delivery.

Chad pulled out his cell phone and dialed up The Steve's number. He pressed the call button and waited for the king of teenagers.

"_Hello?" _ The Steve asked from his end as music boomed in the background.

"Sir, the shipment is on schedule and being unloaded as we speak" Chad said slyly. "We've got enough chemicals to begin our stink bomb campaign on every major kid hotspot in Virginia."

"_Excellent! Soon after this little prelude, we'll launch stink bomb campaigns all over the world! No kid will be safe from the smell!" _The Steve exclaimed. "_Carry on with the good work man, The Steve is out to get his par-tay on!"_

Chad hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. "Right…yeah."

Behind a container on one of the docks, Numbuh 41 and 43 kept out of sight from the working teens. "Alright" Numbuh 41 said as she peered out from behind cover "We've got enough here to cover Virginia in a cloud of stink."

"Should we call it in?" Numbuh 43 asked as he held a P.I.P.E. to his ear, ready to alert their fellow operatives.

Numbuh 41 turned to her partner and nodded. "Definitely."

Atop one of the countless containers littering the port, a lone figure knelt and watched everything before him. The man shook violently. He bawled his left fist and punched the container before standing up. He shook violently once more before letting out a low cackle, making sure not to give away his location.

Chad sighed. They were going slower than he'd like. He was about to motion for them to speed up, only for two KND operatives to jump out of hiding and aim their weapons at him. Without turning to face the operatives, Chad merely spoke. "Isn't it a little past your bed time?"

"I hoe you've enjoyed tormenting kids Chad, the KND is on their way and we're going to take you in for decommissioning." Numbuh 41 smirked.

"You think you've got this all figured out don't you?" Chad asked turning around to face the two operatives. "Well, you don't. I have a larger role in the grand scheme; I will not let you destroy all that I had worked for."

Before any of the operatives could retort, screams erupted from several directions. "What is going on?" Chad asked aloud.

"Looks like the KND got here faster than we expected" Numbuh 43 smirked.

"No! No! They're all over me! They're all over me!" a teenager yelled running passed Chad and the two investigators. The teen frantically patted himself, swiping at nothing. "The spiders! The spiders! They're all over me!"

Chad walked up to the teen and slapped him. "Get a hold of yourself Craig!"

"Get them of me Chad! The spiders are all over me!" Craig yelled once more before running towards the dock and jumping into the water.

Numbuhs 41 and 43 exchanged questioning glances. "…What was up with him?"

"I have no clue…" Chad sighed. Before he knew it more screams of terror erupted. Teens dropped what they were doing as green gas blew out to sea. The teens all began to react wildly and flinched as they began to hallucinate.

"Fear…" an eerie voice echoed throughout the port, sending shivers down Chad and the operatives spines. "Is that…fear we smell? Yes…it is fear…"

Chad and the two KND operatives turned around at the sound of a thud to see a scrawny man wearing burlap sack to cover his face with another sack acting as a hood standing behind them.

"Who the heck are you?" Numbuh 43asked before gas was blown into his face. The operative coughed and gagged. His eyes instantly became blood shot. He blinked. Before his eyes, where Chad, Numbuh 41, and the mysterious man had stood, his worst fear stood before him. Clowns.

"Numbuh 43…?" Numbuh 41 asked, concerned for her partner.

"CLOWNS!" Numbuh 43 screamed like a girl before running around in a circle and hitting a pole.

Numbuh 41 only shook her head before inhaling the green gas. Like Numbuh 43, her eyes shot wide open as they became blood shot. She quickly began to hallucinate and freaked out as her worst fears quickly manifested before her eyes. Numbuh 41 shut her eyes and held herself, muttering to herself that 'they' would go away.

Chad looked around him, dumbfounded. Everyone around him was currently walking mad or babbling about something. He turned to face the scrawny man and took up a fighting stance. "Who are you?" Chad asked in a threatening tone.

"We are Legion" the man said raising his right hand which had syringes hooked to the tips of his digits. "For we are many." The man struck at Chad, impaling his side, injecting a green liquid into the teen.

Chad's eyes immediately widened in terror as the man's appearance changed before his eyes. The man now resembled a hideous fiend of his worst fears. Chad flailed left and right before crumpling up into a fetal position.

Despite Chad's vision, the man remained the same in appearance. The man smiled before turning and walking to the crane. The man began to reload the boat with the crates before taking off in the boat, leaving with the chemicals and leaving several youths in fear induced comas.

* * *

**KND Museum **

"_Uh. Hey Numbuh 101."_

_"Hi Numbuh 2030" Matt said smiling._

_"Later I need you to do something for me" _

Numbuh 101 sighed. It had been two weeks since then. Matt had agreed to do what Numbuh 2030 asked of him. The Prospector leader supplied him with the equipment to get the job done: A transmitter that could send a message back in time, and a card to read. Matt didn't know how the Prospector had come across the transmitter, but he knew why he wanted him to send a message back in time.

Matt turned on the transmitter and set the date. Two weeks ago, right when Fanny and Patton had their big argument. Matt then began to read the card. "Numbuh 101 calling the Moon Base, I bring you a message from the future, do not, I repeat do not let Numbuh's 60 and 86 leave the KND, don't go to Sector V, please don't trust Numbuh 4, and for the love of zero don't, I mean don't, let them release the prisoner!"

Matt sighed as he had finished. He understood all but one thing he had just done. Who was the prisoner?


	57. Legion's Shadow: Foundation

**CH2! Away...! Would have updated sooner but it wouldnt let me.**

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island**

"Remind me again why you wanted to tag along?" Numbuh 2030 asked his companion as he and she walked up the gravel path uphill.

"Well I'm sorry that my being here is an inconvenience" Kayla said shaking her head.

Numbuh 2030 stopped in his tracks and turned to face Kayla. "I'm sorry, it's just…well this is a cemetery after all." Numbuh 2030 motioned to the hundreds of grave markers littering the grass covered soil. "I just didn't think you'd like the gloomy atmosphere."

"Pfft…hey, you don't really know me well…do you Nolan?" Kayla smirked. "And I thought we were making good progress."

"Well I'm sorry Kayla…I just didn't think you'd actually stop by -from Virginia- just to say hi on the day I come down here" Numbuh 2030 calmly spoke.

"That reminds me, who're you visiting? Family? Friend?" Kayla asked intrigued.

"Friend" Numbuh 2030 turned around and resumed walking up the hill.

"Just let me know when I'm asking too many questions" Kayla said hurrying up behind the Prospector leader.

"It's alright…I like hearing your voice" Numbuh 2030 scratched the back of his head.

"Well then…" Kayla turned away, blushing "Well…who is this…deceased friend of yours?"

Numbuh 2030 remained silent. He didn't speak until they reached the top of the hill. "He…is the one who offered me the chance to join the KND. Stay here, I need to do this alone." Kayla nodded, understanding. Numbuh 2030 walked down to the side of the gravel road, stopping before a grave with the number four-one-four inscribed into it.

"Hey Dillon…been awhile. You missed quite the shindig a couple of weeks ago…it was kind of funny if you thought about it." Numbuh 2030 let out a low laugh. "Everyone took sides in an argument between Numbuh 86 and 60…the whole thing was crazy. Don't worry though…your brothers are alright…so is your sister."

Numbuh 2030 rubbed his chin. "I've gotten better, Dillon. Less nightmares…I can dream again. I also met this girl…her names Kayla…she's nice. Things are actually getting better for me…I just want to say thanks…thanks for everything."

A low ring erupted from Numbuh 2030's back pocket. The Prospector Leader pulled his H.E.A.D.S.E.T. out of his pocket and placed it on his head. "H.E.A.D.S.E.T., answer. Numbuh 2030 speaking."

"_Nolan, there's been a situation" _Numbuh 1's voice rang through the H.E.A.D.S.E.T.s ear phones.

"What kind of situation?" Numbuh 2030 asked concerned.

"_Well for starters…we have a lead on the escapee."_

* * *

**West Port, Virginia. 20 Minutes Later**

Numbuh 1 waited near the edge of the port, waiting for the Prospector. A 2x4 helicopter came into view and slowly descended, landing near the Sector V leader. The side door to the helicopter opened and Numbuh 2030 and Kayla disembarked.

"I didn't realize you were bringing company" Nigel said, having noticed Kayla.

"You called at a rather bad time Nigel" Numbuh 2030 said half serious. "So, care to inform us of the situation."

"Oh yes, this way" Nigel motioned to the two arrivals to fallow him. They walked towards a crowd of KND nurses and doctors. "This isn't a pretty sight." The trio entered the center of the crowd of operatives, finding Numbuhs 41 and 43 a mess. "They've been like this since we got here. They all have."

Numbuh 2030 and Kayla looked around, to find teenagers all in the same state as Numbuh 41 and 43. Numbuh 2030's eyes narrowed, he was all too familiar with what the teens and the operatives were experiencing. "What happened to them?" Kayla's curiosity compelled her to ask.

"Legion happened." Numbuh 2030 said seriously. "How long have they been under his toxin?"

"Since midnight" Nigel answered. "Numbuh 362 would like to speak with you, seeing as you're the one with the most knowledge and experience with this particular villain."

"What's not to know, he killed one of our friends and he also poisoned shipments of soda with his nightmare toxin. And as of Operation: Arctic Circle, he's been the only villain unaccounted for."

"Look Nolan, Numbuh 362 really needs you to consult with us on this…after all it was the Prospectors who brought Legion in the first time around." Nigel shook his head. "I read the report Nolan, I know how this must be for you but if we're going to stop this psycho you need to help."

Numbuh 2030 nodded. "So where is Rachel?"

"She's right over there" Nigel motioned towards the KND Supreme Leader, who was talking with several KND medics.

"So what? She finally decide to get out of the paper work and get a breath of fresh air?" Numbuh 2030 asked somewhat surprised to find Rachel not on the Moon Base.

"I guess so" Nigel said before the trio walked towards Rachel. "I'm sorry miss, but you'll have to excuse us, this is KND business."

"Says the guy who lets his girlfriend practically run rampant with his Sector whenever she visits" Numbuh 2030 said unamused.

"…Touché." Nigel said before they reached Rachel. "Ma'am."

"Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2030, N…you aren't an operative" Rachel pointed at Kayla.

"Yeah, we get it, I'm not an operative" Kayla rolled her eyes.

"She's with me ma'am" Numbuh 2030 spoke up.

"Alright then." Rachel crossed her arms. "As you can see Numbuh 2030, this is definitely the work of Legion."

"I can already tell. What I want to know is what he was doing here in the first place." Rachel handed Numbuh 2030 a shipping manifest, showing a shipment of chemicals to be delivered last night to the teens.

"We'd actually like you to tell us what he was doing here."

Numbuh 2030 inspected the manifest. The manifest indicated several chemicals were being imported and nothing else. "My guess is that he needs more chemicals to make his nightmare toxin."

"Thank you, Numbuh 2030. You can go if you like." Rachel said taking back the manifest from the Prospector Leader.

"Wait. That's it?" Numbuh 2030 almost yelled.

"I'm sorry Nolan…this is officially a Sector V mission." Rachel said, knowing already how Numbuh 2030 would react. "And before you even try to ask for this mission, the reason why you aren't on this is because you're too close to it. This would become a personal affair, clouding your judgment."

"Of course it would be personal…after all he did kill one of my friends." Numbuh 2030 said solemnly. "Numbuh 362 ma'am, that mad man is my responsibility, he's my villain, I don't want anyone else to get hurt because they lack the experience necessary to bring him down."

"Don't worry Nolan" Nigel said putting his hand on the Prospector's shoulder "My team is the best. We can handle anything he can throw at us."

Numbuh 2030 shook his head. "I hope you're right Nigel…for yours and your team's sake." Numbuh 2030 sighed, rubbing his temples. "Look…if you're going to fight this guy, I recommend you create an antidote to his toxin soon."

"Why? I thought we already had some in cold storage?" Rachel asked.

"Because he may be a crazed lunatic, but he's also smart. He won't play the same song in every performance if you catch my drift."

"Noted." Nigel said nodding.

Rachel turned to a medic. "Get Numbuh 41 and 43 to the hospital and start working on an antidote. We'll send the teens to the Arctic and handle them there." The medic nodded before running over to his fellow KND medical staff to relay Numbuh 362's orders. "Numbuh 2030, thank you for your input. Stand by though, we may need you."

"Got it." Numbuh 2030 said before walking back to the 2x4 helicopter with Kayla.

Rachel turned to face Nigel. "Alright, Numbuh 1 I hope you're ready."

"Me and my team are, ma'am." Nigel saluted Numbuh 362 before walking away. "If I don't come back, tell Lizzie I'm sorry for being late."

Rachel could only shake her head. She was good friends with Nigel. She didn't like him being with Lizzie. But she had to be supportive of Nigel, especially now as she had just sent him to face one of the most evil villains anyone in the KND had ever faced. "You can tell her yourself Solider!"

Faraway from the port, atop a large building. Hiding in the shadows of the building, an alien boy in strange red and silver armor resembling medieval armor with a red hood and black face plate, watched Nigel and Rachel. "So these are the two." The boy said to himself as he watched. "One is of the prophecy. The other is not. I know just the way to find out which is which."

The boy stepped out of the shadows and raised his arm as a mystical sword erupted from his gauntlet. The humanoid alien slashed the air, cutting shining lines resembling and 'x' with a line down the middle into the air. The blade retracted into his gauntlet as the lines he'd cut into the air began to expand into a portal. "Kaleg de' thel vorah!" he shouted before jumping through. The portal closed behind him. Vanishing in a brilliant flash.


	58. Legion's Shadow: Backstory

**CH3...would have had it been longer...but It seemed appropriate to end it here.**

* * *

**General Root Beer Production Capital, One Year Ago**

A man in a black coat, wearing a burlap sack mask with a noose keeping it tight around his face, hummed as he poured a green and yellow powder into a batch of root beer. The man continued his work, until six kids burst into the factory through the windows.

"Hands where we can see them!" a boy with dark hair exclaimed as he aimed a 2x4 weapon at the man.

The man raised his hands above his head, turning around slowly. He let out a low cackle before throwing his arms forward, releasing a hidden gas in his coat. The kids all inhaled the gas, their eyes shooting open immediately. "Fear me."

* * *

**Sector V S.C.A.M.P.E.R., Present Day**

Numbuh 1 sat patiently in his command chair as he and the rest of Sector V waited for Numbuh 362's parting orders. Knowing they'd be there for a bit, Numbuh 1 had taken up Numbuh 2030's earlier offer and was now reading mission reports from the first encounter with Legion.

When he first began to read through the contents of the file on his stationary computer at his side, there in black in bold, it read: 'Do Not Engage Alone'. A warning surely.

The file also included information on the operatives who'd first fought Legion. The Prospectors were the ones assigned. The Prospectors had their ups and downs in their time. The Prospector roster was always in constant flux. The core group had remained the same, but they've taken more losses than any other sector…if they could be counted as a sector that is.

Nigel shook his head as he read one of the statements. 'He is insane.' The three words from Numbuh C-130's report were all was needed to sum up Legion.

Nigel couldn't help but shake his head again. '_What have I gotten us into' _the Sector V Leader thought. _'How could we have let this guy escape?'_

"Numbuh 1" Rachel's voice called out to Nigel, snapping him out of his train of thought.

"Yes ma'am?" Nigel asked as he turned away from his computer.

"Numbuh 202 prepared a list of possible places Legion may be hiding out at. Each place will have all of the necessary equipment to create his toxin." Rachel said to Nigel, handing him a USB drive before turning around. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Well, you narrowing down the search is pretty lucky" Nigel smirked.

"If you say so" Rachel said, having been one of the operatives who had attended Numbuh 3:16's funeral, she could only hope Nigel and the rest of his sector would be spared that fate. "Just come back in one piece. No need to live up to being Zero's son."

"Yeah" Nigel let out a laugh "No need."

Rachel then departed from the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Nigel let out a sigh, before noticing his team mates had been there the whole time.

"Boy! If Lizzie was here she'd be slappin' you for even knowing Rachel's name!" Numbuh 5 laughed.

"Ha. Ha." Nigel mockingly laughed. "Can we get on with our suicide mission now?"

"Suicide Mission?" Numbuh 4 exclaimed surprised. "Ah thought only that geeky squad with the two connectas' was assigned suicide missions?"

"We should go home then, I brought my 'Get Better Real Soon' Rainbow Monkey instead of my 'Terrified Forever' Rainbow Monkey" Numbuh 3 said in a sweet tone, one that brought up the question if she even understood the reality of the situation at hand.

"So…where too?" Hoagie asked as he activated the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s engines.

"One of these locations" Nigel said, tossing the USB drive to Hoagie, who expertly caught the device without looking.

"Right." Hoagie inserted the drive into a slot. A screen to the Sector V pilot's right began highlight five locations on a virtual map. "The closest location is in Delaware."

"Then we head to Delaware." Nigel said coolly. He nodded to Hoagie to take off. The pilot hit several buttons and levers until the shabby camper took off into the morning sky.

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island**

"So…Legion's some big jerk then, huh?" Kayla asked as she leaned against a wall of the cemetery.

"Yes, he is." Numbuh 2030 simply answered as he began to walk up the hill once more. "And thanks Kayla, thanks for understanding."

"Two way street" Kayla smirked as she raised two fingers.

"Right, two way street. I'll be back down in a bit; I've still got some things to say." Numbuh 2030 said before heading back up the hill.

"Remember, after this we're going to do something fun!" Kayla shouted as Numbuh 2030 walked up the hill, getting out of hearing range. Kayla could hear a faint reply, causing her to smile. Her smile turned to a frown as her phone began to ring. She simply pulled it out of her pocket and answered. "Hello?"

"_Ah, hello Kayla, are you making any progress?" _Father's voice said over the phone.

"Kind of…look Father…after this…I'm able to go back to my normal life…right?" Kayla asked as low as a whisper, fearing the possibility Numbuh 2030 might hear her.

"…_Yes of course my child. Why?" _Kayla could hear the sense of interest in his voice.

"Nothing really…I hate lying to him." Kayla said sadly, narrowing her eyes.

"_Oh please…think of it this way. He's your ticket to getting your old life back. Now do as I have ordered and carry on with your mission. The rest of your team is waiting for you to give the signal." _Father said, reminding Kayla of her goals.

"Right…yeah…Kayla out." Kayla hung up on Father. She mentally berated herself. _'…Sorry Nolan…nothing personal.' _

The sound of an explosion rocked the cemetery. Kayla looked up to see black smoke rise up from where Numbuh 2030 had headed too. "Nolan!" Kayla yelled before running up the hill, concerned for the wellbeing of the Prospector Leader.

Nearby in a tree. Numbuh 58 and 99 sat in a tree, having watched Kayla's conversation over the phone, both the operatives smirked. "What a better way to get back at the jerk." Numbuh 99 smiled evilly.

"Yep" Numbuh 58 smirked. "What Irony."


	59. Legion's Shadow: Effects

**Chapter 4. Also I thought of a theme song for this story, it would be 'Real World' by All American Rejects.**

* * *

**Q****uahog, Rhode Island**

"Two way street" Kayla smirked as she raised two fingers.

"Right, two way street. I'll be back down in a bit; I've still got some things to say." Numbuh 2030 said before heading back up the hill.

"Remember, after this we're going to do something fun!" Kayla shouted as Numbuh 2030 walked up the hill, getting out of hearing range.

As he made it up the hill, Numbuh 2030 turned around and shouted back to Kayla, "After this we can go to the park, I hear they've got free rides for some celebration!" Numbuh 2030 could make out Kayla smiling, a sure sign of approval.

Numbuh 2030 smiled. The Prospector leader made it to the top of the hill, failing to notice the pollen was green a yellow colored. He made it to Dillon's grave, but to his surprise, the grave had been dug up and his casket was missing. "What the…" Numbuh 2030 trailed off before being kicked into the hole and falling into the casket.

Numbuh 2030 looked up and to his horror, there stood Legion cackling maniacally. "I remember you…you're the one who stopped us the first time." Legion said calmly, before shaking violently.

"What did you do to him?" Numbuh 2030 yelled as he jumped out of the casket and began to climb up.

"Who now?" Legion asked in a more sinister tone before being punched in the face. Legion fell to the ground as Numbuh 2030 aimed a 2x4 weapon at his head.

"H.A.T.C.H.E.T. online" he muttered. "Now talk Legion. Where. Is. He."

"Hah…do you mean…him?" Legion pointed behind Numbuh 2030. The KND operative turned around to be greeted with a punch to the face, sending him crashing through a tree.

Numbuh 2030 looked up; his blood shot eyes widened in horror as before him stood one of his oldest friends, Dillon. "…Dillon?" Numbuh 2030 asked disbelievingly.

"_I. AM. MONGER!"_ Dillon yelled as most of his skin disintegrated and was replaced with bone and metal, now resembling a robotic zombie of his former self. Dillon picked up the H.A.T.C.H.E.T. and charged at Numbuh 2030, who dodged, causing Dillon to charge off the hill and land on grave marker resembling a needle.

Legion ran up behind Numbuh 2030 and stabbed him with the syringes on his fingertips, injecting the Prospector with his nightmare toxin. The Prospector kicked Legion away as he started to see hallucinations.

Legion started to walk away as Numbuh 2030 started to pull the trigger of the H.A.T.C.H.E.T. and randomly shoot things.

As black smoke erupted from a crater, Kayla ran up the hill, finding Numbuh 2030 of the ground twitching and shaking violently. "Nolan! What's wrong?" Kayla yelled as she tried to calm Numbuh 2030 down.

"H-he w-was h-here…" Numbuh 2030 said as he kept his eyes shut. "K-kayla, I n-need t-to know…is t-the grave left un-ntouched?"

Kayla looked over to Dillon's grave, seeing nothing wrong with it. "No, why?"

"Is…the H.A.T.C.H.E.T. in m-my hand?" Numbuh 2030 asked.

"Yes, Nolan. Yes it is."

"L-legion…it was Legion. I'm afraid to open my eyes now…" Numbuh 2030 shook as he covered his closed eyes with a hand.

"Do I call someone? What do we do Nolan?" Kayla asked frantically as Numbuh 2030 began to look sickly, his red veins becoming more visible and his skin paling. Numbuh 2030 pulled his H.E.A.D.S.E.T. out of his pocket and held the mouth piece to his face.

"H-H-H.E.A.D.S.E.T., authorize u-user Kayla Valera…" Numbuh 2030 said weekly as he handed the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. to Kayla. "C-call Numbuh 362…"

Kayla placed the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. over her head and spoke into the mouth piece. "H.E.A.D.S.E.T. call Numbuh 362."

* * *

**Abandoned Rock Candy Factory, Delaware**

Nigel crouched as he stealthily sneaked into the building that had been highlighted on the USB drive. He climbed through a broken window and looked around, no movement. Nigel pulled out a laser pointer and pointed it out of the window. He pushed down on the button repeatedly, signaling the rest of Sector V that it was safe to enter.

Each one of the other members of Sector V entered the building through other means. Numbuh 5 snuck in through a hole in the side of a wall. Numbuh 4 entered through a hole in the floor, as did Numbuh 3. Hoagie simply walked through the front door.

"Alright team, split up in teams of two, Numbuh 5 you and Numbuh 2 will search down here. Numbuh 3 and 4 search the second floor; I will search the third floor." Nigel said to the group, all of whom nodded in agreement. "Good luck, be safe."

Hoagie and Numbuh 5 searched the bottom floor of the deserted factory as the others walked up a flight of stairs. Numbuh 5 checked the surrounding area for any equipment that could be used to help create any toxin. Finding none, Numbuh 5 rubbed her chin in thought. "If this was used to create rock candy…then shouldn't there be something like beakers or somethin'?"

"Hey, Numbuh 5" Hoagie called over to the Sector V second in command, who ran over. "What is that?" Hoagie pointed to an unknown green liquid that had leaked out of a broken syringe.

"Legion must've been here" Numbuh 5 snapped her fingers. "Remember how when they found Chad, he looked like he was given a shot? Well, looks like we found the syringe."

"Well…at least he has the decency to toss out the syringes he's already used" Hoagie said as he inspected the syringe. "This one was tossed, it didn't break during use."

"Okay then…he's not here, let's get the others" Numbuh 5 said before pulling Hoagie by collar and walking up the stairs to the second floor.

On the third floor, Nigel sought out for Legion. The bald brit saw the outline of a body standing in the shadows and hid behind a card board box. He pulled out his S.P.I.C.E.R. and jumped over the box, aiming the 2x4 weapon at the figure in the shadows.

The figure stepped forward, revealing himself to be a kid in what appeared to be medieval armor with a hood and faceplate. "I have been watching you Numbuh 1, to see if you are ready." The boy said before throwing his arm in the air, causing a glowing sword to sprout forth. He then stabbed his sword into the floor and began to carve markings into it. The kid then disappeared in a flash of bright light, leaving behind a marking in the floor.

Numbuh 1 inspected the marking left behind by unknown kid. The Sector V leader pulled out a camera and took a picture of the glowing carving. He put his camera back in his pocket. He inspected the rest of the third floor, finding nothing.

Nigel walked down the stairs, only to be greeted by the rest of Sector V, who had all been walking up the stairs. "I didn't find anything guys." Nigel said to his friends.

"Not even any equipment?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"No, not even" Nigel answered her question somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, us either" Numbuh 4 said as he crossed his arms.

"He was here" Numbuh 5 said holding up a plastic bag with the syringe in it. "He must've raided the place for equipment and left right after."

"Then he'll probably be somewhere else then" Nigel rubbed his chin "We'll have to begin searching immediately." Just then, Nigel's P.I.P.E. began to ring. Nigel picked up his pipe like communication device and answered the call. "Hello, this Numbuh 1 of Sector V speaking."

"_Numbuh 1..there's been an incident."_ Rachel said solemnly.

* * *

**Moon Base, Medical Wing.**

Nigel burst through the doors of the medical wing. The rest of Sector V lagged behind as Nigel ran to the emergency room. There, he found Numbuh 362, Kayla, and Numbuh 2030 who was on the medical bed with eyes covered up.

"What happened to him?" Nigel asked concerned for his fellow operative.

"Legion happened" Rachel answered seriously. "He attacked Numbuh 2030 in the cemetery. He apparently infected him with his toxin early on before confronting him." Rachel then pointed to five red marks on the side of Numbuh 2030. "We believe he was also injected with toxin as well."

"What will happen too him?" Nigel asked.

"I'll live" Numbuh 2030 said without moving. "Is that you Numbuh 1?"

"It is Numbuh 2030" Nigel said walking to the side of Numbuh 2030's bed.

"Good, when you find Legion, take his toxin and force feed it to him for me" Numbuh 2030 said before coughing.

"I will." Nigel promised as Numbuh 99 and 58 walked into the room fallowed by the rest of Sector V.

"Seeing that Nolan here won't be getting better anytime soon…" Numbuh 58 trailed off.

"Me and Numbuh 58 would like to propose that we decommission him early." Numbuh 99 finished.

"No way" Rachel stepped forward in between the two decommissioning officers. "Why don't you two go back to doing your jobs, we're busy."

"Fine, sure" Numbuh 58 said as she and Numbuh 99 backed away. She turned to look at Kayla who was wearing Numbuh 2030's H.E.A.D.S.E.T. "Ever wonder what would happen if that thing fell in the wrong hands? Someone could steal the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E."

Kayla's eyes raised slightly in shock. "Leave, now" Numbuh 2030 said lifting up his arm weakly as he held up a 2x4 clip based weapon.

"We're leaving, we're leaving." Numbuh 99 rose his hands up in defense. The two officers then exited the room.

"They did leave, right?" Numbuh 2030 asked aloud as he was unable to see anything with his bandages over his eyes.

"They left, Nolan. You can go back to sleep" Kayla said in a soothing tone to the Prospector leader, who fell back on the bed.

"Did you find anything Numbuh 1?" Rachel asked the bald brit.

"Yes, we did. Legion's been to one of the locations, he's taken all of the equipment from the factory though. He could be anywhere." Nigel said plainly to the Supreme Leader.

"He doesn't have all his equipment." Numbuh 2030 said, drawing everyones attention to him. "He's going to need more syringes."

"Right he tosses them out after use" Numbuh 5 snapped her fingers.

"Now where would be the easiest place to steal syringes for evil use…?" Nigel asked aloud.

* * *

**Virginia Hospital, Virginia**

Legion stood outside of the hospital and inhaled. He exhaled and then ran into the building.


	60. Legion's Shadow: Hospitals

**Well here's ch 5. **

* * *

**General Root Beer Production Capital, One Year Ago**

_The man laughed as he ran down a catwalk, followed closely behind by Numbuh 2030, 3:16, and 832. "We need to press on!" the dark haired operative yelled as his greatest fears were brought to life before his eyes. _

"_Fools! Give up now before my toxin over whelms you!" the man yelled before turning around and spraying more of his nightmare toxin at the three KND operatives. _

_They coughed and gagged as their hallucinations intensified. "Go with god" Numbuh 3:16 muttered before fighting passed his fears and charging at the man. _

"_John wait!" the dark haired boy yelled, reaching out for his friend before collapsing onto the ground._

_Numbuh 3:16 jumped forward and punched at the man. The man side stepped and pulled out a syringe with a green and yellow liquid. He then grabbed Numbuh 3:16 and injected the liquefied version of his toxin into the Prospector's head. _

"_JOHN!"_

* * *

**Father's Mansion, Present Day**

"But Father…!" the Delightful Children whined.

"Not now can't you see that I'm busy plotting with the Delightful Children 2.0?" Father exclaimed as he caught on fire. The Delightful Children's eyes widened in fear, they ran out the room. "Gosh! I wish I adopted you guys than them, after all you get results!...Or at least Kayla does." Father said as he and the Delightful Children 2.0's attention was drawn to the blinking dot on a virtual image of the Moon Base.

"Wow…I thought it would take her longer to get onto the Moon Base." A kid with a flamethrower said astounded with Kayla's progress.

"Pfft…I know it's necessary for her to do this but…after this can I be the one who takes down that KND operative?" Connor asked, Father detecting a hint of jealousy in his tone.

"You will have your chance when Kayla gives us the signal. You shall bring me the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. so I may personally see to its destruction with _extreme_ prejudice." Father said as his irises began to resemble an inner fire.

* * *

**Virginia Hospital, Virginia **

The Sector V S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed outside their residential hospital. When they arrived, memories of the time Bradley, the honorary KND baby skunk, had been sent here after a horrible accident flooded their minds.

"Man…I just hope Cree isn't going to be pretending to be a nurse again…that was terribly confusing" Hoagie said as he landed the flight capable shabby camper in the Hospital's parking lot.

"At least we ain't here for that lousy skunk again" Numbuh 4 said recalling the events of that mission.

"Or how you don't have to be worried a certain somebody isn't crushing on a different guy?" Numbuh 5 teased Numbuh 4, knowing fully well of his feelings for Numbuh 3.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" Numbuh 4 said trying to play it coolly.

"Enough." Nigel said seriously. "Need I remind you of what we're doing here?" Nigel watched as his friends and team mates shook their heads. "Good, remain vigilant; I don't want another operative to wind up on a hospital bed or worse."

"At least we don't have to far to get treated" Hoagie said to lighten the mood.

"Ya just had to make that stupid joke didn't you?" Numbuh 5 shook her head at Hoagie.

Nigel walked out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., weapon drawn. Soon the rest of the members of Sector V followed, each one armed with a sidearm of their own. They entered the hospital and checked each part of the entrance, only finding the nurse manning the front desk to be curled up in a ball and rocking back in forth.

"He is definitely here" Hoagie summed up.

"Legion must've injected like eighty tons of toxin into her!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed as she noticed the scared look on the nurse's face.

"No, he couldn't." Nigel said as he walked to a map of the Hospital. "Legion's here for syringes, which means he couldn't have inject this adult. He must be using an air based version of his toxin, and it's just as effective."

"Then what are we waitin' for! Let's get this guy!" Numbuh 4 raised a fist.

"Numbuh 5, where would the medical equipment be in this Hospital?" Nigel asked his second in command.

"Third floor" Numbuh 5 answered coolly as she hefted her S.C.A.M.P.P. onto her shoulder.

"Then we go to the third floor" Nigel pointed to an elevator. "Quickly! To the elevator!" The five ten year olds rushed to the elevator, only to find it to be out of order. Nigel thought for a moment as he tried to devise another way to gain entry to the third floor.

"Alright, this is what we'll do. Using the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. we'll fly a floor above the third. Then using the ropes we'll swing into the third floor." Nigel said his plan aloud.

"Or" Numbuh 5 spoke up as she pointed at a door adjacent to the elevator. "We could use the stairs."

"The stairs work too" Nigel admitted a bit sheepishly.

The Sector V operatives rushed up the stairs reaching the third floor in less than a minute.

* * *

**Moon Base**

"Hey Nolan" Numbuh 832 said as he entered the ER in the Moon Base. He took in Numbuh 2030's appearance, he looked paler than flour and his red veins were exposed through his skin. The Prospector leader also had his eyes bandaged up.

"That you Josh?" Numbuh 2030 asked aloud.

"Yeah...I would've been here earlier but Numbuh 362 had me go and pick this up" Josh said holding up a book. "The Book of KND."

"I'd rather not use my eyes right now." Numbuh 2030 said dryly.

"I know" Josh turned to see Kayla sitting in a seat next to the bed. "Maybe she can read you something from the book…maybe something about Numbuh Zero."

"Personally, I don't think even Numbuh Zero dealt with this." Numbuh 2030 let out a light laugh.

"Well I'm sorry I can't stay any longer" Josh said as he began to walk to the door. "Someone has to act as the leader while you're in here. Get better soon Nolan."

"I'll try." Numbuh 2030 said right before he heard the door open and footsteps moving away. The door closed, leaving only Numbuh 2030 and Kayla in the room. "I'm sorry Kayla."

"What?" Kayla looked up from the book of KND to look at Numbuh 2030.

"Sorry we aren't at doing something fun like I promised." Numbuh 2030 smiled a bit.

"You're crazy." Kayla laughed. "You're here possibly dying from whatever it was you were injected with, and then you just apologize for something that doesn't matter right now."

"Well then I'll take my apology back" Numbuh 2030 cracked a smile.

"Anyways…" Kayla opened up the Book of KND. "Where should I start?"

Numbuh 2030 could barely hear Kayla's question as even behind the bandages covering his eyes, he could see many horrendous events in his life replay. "What was that Kayla?"

"I asked where I should start." Kayla asked once more.

"How about the beginning, I feel nostalgic" Numbuh 2030 said as he could see images of an old man with a sword in his cane flew high up into the air and shot electricity from his fingertips. "Yep…definitely the beginning."


	61. Legion's Shadow: Nightmare

**Well here is ch6. But first off, before you get confused, the italics represent Nigels hallucination.**

* * *

**Virginia Hospital, Virginia**

Sector V quickly made their way up the stairs, kicking open the door leading to the third floor. "Numbuh 5, lead the way. Numbuh 4, cover the rear" Nigel ordered his teammates.

"This way, the medical equipment is in a room to the left" Numbuh 5 said motioning down the hall. The five child operatives moved silently but quickly. They noticed, on the way, that several other hospital staff was running around as their greatest fears manifested before their eyes.

"Man…I'd hate to see what they're seeing" Hoagie cringed at the site of the adults.

"They're everywhere! The kids are everywhere!" one nurse shriek before falling over.

Numbuh 5 and Hoagie exchanged glances. "Figures" they both said.

Sector V reached the room, Nigel planted his ear to the door and could hear the sound of savage grunts and glass and file cabinets being thrown aside. "He's in there" Nigel announced to the rest of Sector V. "Prepare to breach the door."

The operatives entered the room. Nigel kept his S.P.I.C.E.R. eye level. Before Nigel could react, the sound of bodies hitting the ground echoed throughout the wrecked room. Nigel spun around, only to be punched in the gut by Legion.

"We're sorry to have wasted your time" the maniac said calmly, raising his hand in front of Nigel. "But maybe this'll make up for it." Legion's gloved fingers recoiled and sprang forward, releasing a green and yellow gas.

Nigel coughed and gagged as he inhaled the airborne toxin. He fell to his knees as Legion laughed. The room began to spin as he blacked out.

* * *

**Moon Base: Decommissioning Squad Quarters**

Numbuh 59 sat comfortably as he played video games. The door to the squad's quarters opened and Numbuh 99 and 58 walked in.

"Numbuh 59, you won't believe it!" Numbuh 58 exclaimed with an evil smile.

Numbuh 59 paused his game and thought for a moment. "…The princess admitted her feelings for me and you guys got me a new game system?"

"No…" Numbuh 58 trailed off.

"We overheard Nolan's special friend talking to Father over a phone." Numbuh 99 smirked.

"…So why are you telling me this instead of just telling Numbuh 362?" Numbuh 59 asked.

"It's the perfect revenge. Of. All. Time."

"…So the princess didn't call me back then?"

* * *

**Virginia Hospital, Virginia**

Nigel held his head in pain as he looked to his friends.

_They each lay still on the ground. Nigel reached out to Numbuh 4 and shook him. "Numbuh 4, get up. We have to keep going. We can't let Legion get away." Nigel shook the blonde aussie once more, getting no response. He then checked his pulse, finding none. Nigel shut his eyes, knowing one of best friends was gone._

_Nigel turned to see the Numbuh 5 slumped up against a file cabinet, her red hat covering her eyes. Nigel could tell that she too was gone. A tear descended down his cheek as he realized the same fate had befallen Hoagie and Numbuh 3. _

"_NIGEL!" _

_Nigel turned towards the door. To his surprise, he saw Lizzie grasping at the tile floor. "NIGIE!" Lizzie yelled before being dragged out of the room. The sound of Legion's horrid laugh echoed down the hall._

"_Lizzie!" Nigel yelled. He ran to the door and flung it open. He looked down the hall to see Lizzie be dragged down another hall. Nigel ran down the hall, turning down the other hall. Nigel ran down another hall, finding Fanny and Patton lying on the floor. "Numbuh 60? Numbuh 86?"_

"_Numbuh 1?" Patton asked weekly before expiring. _

"_Why?...Why didn't you stop him…?" Fanny asked before expiring beside Patton. _

Nigel shook his head. He rubbed his blood shot eyes. He turned back to spare one last glance at two of his fallen comrades. To his surprise, however, he saw only a patient with red hair and a janitor with a beanie.

_Nigel rubbed his eyes again disbelievingly. He opened his eyes to see the bodies of Patton and Fanny back in place. He shook his head, casting out his doubts and rushing down the hall once more._

"Stop fighting!"_ Legion's voice echoed throughout the halls. _

_Nigel continued down the hall. He spotted Lizzie being dragged into an elevator. "Nigie! Help!" Nigel ran towards the elevator. The elevator doors closed a mere feet away from his reach. _

_Nigel banged his fist against the metal door and silently cursed. He noticed the elevator heading to the roof. Nigel turned to the stairs and began to head up to the roof._

"Resist is futile!" _Nigel could hear Legion's voice as if he were beside him. _

_Nigel collapsed on the railing of the stairwell. He lifted up his head to see Numbuh 2030 slumped up against a wall. "Fight him…you're stronger than him…" Numbuh 2030 fell to the side as he expired._

_Nigel forced himself back to his feet and kept on going. _

"Stop fighting me!" _Legion's voice boomed._

_Nigel made it to the top of the stairs. To his surprise once more, another of his comrades stood dying before him. Numbuh 362, Rachel, was keeping herself up by using her yield sign. "I didn't say you could give up solider…" Rachel smiled before collapsing. _

_Nigel rushed to Rachel's side. He cradled her head as she passed. He closed her eyes a laid her down. _

"_Nigel!" _

_Nigel turned to the door. He got to his feet and kicked the door open. At the far edge of the roof, Nigel could see Legion holding Lizzie in a headlock. _

"Give up!" _Legion's voice boomed. Nigel held his head and fell to his knees. _"You cannot stop me! Give in!"

_Nigel got up to his feet and slowly walked forward. He raised up his S.P.I.C.E.R. and shot at Legion. The shots simply phased through the villain._

"Give in to your nightmare!"

_Nigel fell to his knees once more _as flashes and blurs of Legion appeared before his eyes. _Nigel bawled his fists and started punching the air around him. The feeling of his fists connecting with solid mass, combined with the sound of grunts, while he punched the air drew the Sector V leader's suspicion. _

_Nigel let out a scream of anger. He got onto his feet and reeled back his arm. He threw it forward, _punching Legion in the face.

Legion flew backwards into an AC unit. "How?" Legion asked disbelievingly. "How did you resist our toxin?"

Nigel rubbed his bruised knuckles. "Give up Legion, you're through."

Legion shook violently, "You honestly think we are just going to stay and waste our time with one brat?" Legion shook violently once more, "Please…we have a grander plan in store for the world."

Legion cackled maniacally before running towards the edge of the roof and leaping off. Nigel looked over the edge of the roof, only to find no sign of Legion. Nigel's P.I.P.E. began to ring, he answered the call.

"Numbuh 1 here" Nigel answered coolly.

'_Numbuh 1? Where are you?'_ Nigel could here Numbuh 5's voice clearly. He silently let out a shaky breath.

"I'm at the roof, Abby. I had a run in with Legion, he got away." Nigel said relieved that what he'd seen was never real.

'_That sucks. After we came too, we took inventory; turns out the creep stole enough equipment to cook up something pretty dangerous.'_

"We'll have to continue pursuing him then, while I make my way down make a list of what he took, we'll run it by a science nerd later and see what he could be working on." Nigel said before ending the call. He walked back into the stairwell.

Nigel stopped immediately as he entered the stairwell. Before him stood the kid in medieval armor. "Are you the one the prophecy spoke of?" the kid asked before his blade erupted from his gauntlet. He stabbed the floor and began to cut an image into the ground. A portal opened and the kid disappeared.

Nigel inspected the image the kid left and took a picture. "Interesting" he muttered to himself before walking down the satirs.


	62. Legion's Shadow: Cryptic Passage

**Sorry for not updating this one, I've been working on KND: Aggressive Tndencies which is actually a technical sequel to this and my school hasn't gotten out yet. But, yeah, this chapter goes more into the subplot.**

* * *

**Moon Base**

"And then Numbuh Zero pulled a giant laser cannon from out behind his back and blasted Grandfather, saving the world from his reign." Kayla from the Book of KND "I'm sorry Nolan…but I find this Numbuh Zero character hard to believe."

"So did a lot of us a month back" Nolan answered calmly. "But yeah…he's real." Despite his calm tone, Nolan was shaking inside as the effects of five concentrated injections of Legion's toxin were messing with his mind.

Despite reading passages of the Book of KND to Nolan, Kayla was also inspecting the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. "Hey, Nolan what does the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. stand for?" Kayla asked.

"It originally had no meaning, but then someone at the Undersea lab found out about it and coined an acronym. Handy Ear Accessory Details Super Esoteric Things, personally I don't really care for the acronym, but as long as no one else can figure out how to make one I'm alright with it." Numbuh 2030 sighed, "Morpheus knows what anyone would be able to do if they had it."

"So then why did you make the H.E.A.D.S.E.T?" Kayla asked, her natural curiosity getting the better of her.

"I found some leftover blue prints from Numbuh 1772 after I became an operative, I created it and burned the blue prints, the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. is too dangerous to have it fall in the wrong hands."

"…Then what's the difference if it's in your hands?" Kayla asked, only this time Numbuh 2030 didn't reply immediately.

"...Because I set a limit to what I do, you see Kayla, the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. is the ultimate skeleton key, perfect for a ol' Locksmith like me, anything I need to hack it's hacked giving me my own backdoor."

"I see" Kayla turned her eyes back down at the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. "The ultimate skeleton key…"

* * *

**Sector V S.C.A.M.P.E.R.**

Nigel rubbed his forehead, still recovering from the effects of Legion's nightmare toxin. "It was so real" he said aloud. Nigel looked up at the ceiling of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and began to get lost in his thoughts.

A television screen popped down from the ceiling and turned to face Nigel. _"Numbuh 1, what's your status?" _The image of Rachel asked, shaking Nigel out of his thoughts.

"I'm alright ma'am so is the rest of the team for that matter. I had a run in with Legion; even in small doses that toxin of his is powerful." Nigel removed his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes.

"_Legion infected you with his toxin?" _Rachel shouted, visibly concerned for the Sector V leader.

"Yes, but I overcame his toxin just in time. I won't lie Numbuh 362, It was quite scary, it seemed so real." Nigel chuckled, not visibly showing any signs of how disturbed he really was. "Unfortunately, however, Legion had gotten away. He mentioned something about a 'grander plan for the world'."

"_That doesn't sound good." _

"It isn't." Nigel placed his sunglasses back on his face. "Sector V will return to the search immediately ma'am."

"_You sure? I can always send Decommissioning Squad or The Prospectors." _Rachel said, hoping Nigel would accept her offer.

"No thank you ma'am, we're not going to let some other group suffer just because I couldn't handle a nightmare."

"_Alright then, I'll check in with you every hour to see your progress. And Nigel…good luck." _The TV screen went to static and propped itself back up in the ceiling.

Nigel reclined in his chair as he withdrew two photos from his back pocket. He set the photos down on the table and began to inspect them.

* * *

**Moon Base**

Numbuh 2030 continued to lay in the bed, twiddling his thumbs as he continued to relive past horrific events in his life, as Kayla read passages from The Book of KND.

"_And then a chosen one will tip the scales, creating utter balance between both Adulthood and Childhood. And then the villain will burn. And so the hero will burn as well." Jonah Icarus cackled evilly. _

"What was that Kayla?" Numbuh 2030 asked.

"Just some short passage." Kayla said as she moved a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. "The funny thing is that it was written in a torn piece of paper, the papers older than the rest in the book."

"If it isn't a bother, could you read that again?" Numbuh 2030 asked as he sat up and moved to the bandages covering his eyes and head.

Kayla nodded and began to read the passage once more. "And then a chosen one will tip the scales, creating utter balance between both Adulthood and Childhood. And then the villain will burn. And so the hero will burn as well."

Numbuh 2030 pulled the last of his bandages off of his head and threw them aside. "Can I see the H.E.A.D.S.E.T.?"

"Nolan, you're supposed to keep those bandages on until they come back with an antidote!" Kayla said concern in her voice.

"I'm going to need my eyes for this. So could you hand me the H.E.A.D.S.E.T.?" Numbuh 2030 asked once more as he pulled a USB cable out from his back pocket. Kayla removed the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. from her head and handed it back to Numbuh 2030.

"What are you doing?" Kayla asked as Numbuh 2030 inserted the USB cable into a slot in the side of the H.E.A.D.S.E.T.

"Almost a year ago or so, during one of the Prospectors' first missions, we fought an old business man who could fly and shoot lighting from his hands. His name was Jonah Icarus."

"You mean the guy who used to own Icarus corp. before the merger with Evil Adult Industries?" Kayla asked.

"Yep, same guy. Well when we fought him, with the help of a freelance peacekeeping agent, we stopped his plan to turn everyone on the Earth into adults. However, during the confrontation, he kept reciting that same passage." Nolan said as an eye piece flipped out of the H.E.A.D.S.E.T.

"You sure it's the same thing?" Kayla asked, her curiosity getting the better of her once more.

"I'm about to find out. Back during the civil war, I had Numbuh 10-Speed get psych reports and video footage of the Icarus during his stay at the Arctic Prison." Nolan pushed a button on the side of the H.E.A.D.S.E.T., activating the video feature. "I also modded the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. to allow sound for videos."

The video on the small eye piece began to play. On the eye piece, Numbuh 2030 could see Jonah Icarus in a strait jacket rocking himself back and forth, reciting the same passage over and over again. _"And then a chosen one will tip the scales, creating utter balance between both Adulthood and Childhood. And then the villain will burn. And so the hero will burn as well. And then a chosen one will tip the scales, creating utter balance between both Adulthood and Childhood. And then the villain will burn. And so the hero will burn as well.-"_

Numbuh 2030 cut the video. Kayla sat in her seat, slightly stunned from the voice in the recording and how that it was what the passage said word for word. "What does it mean?" Kayla asked.

Numbuh 2030 pulled out the USB cable and handed the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. back to Kayla. "I'll be right back; I've got to have a word with someone."

"Nolan! That doctor…or at least I think he was a doctor…either way he said that you should rest!" Kayla jumped out of her seat and placed a hand on Numbuh 2030's shoulder.

"Sorry, I've got to have a word with the only guy in the KND who could possibly be kept in the loop on everything." Numbuh 2030 said, walking out of the emergency room.

Kayla stood there, watching the door. She looked down at the floor as she placed the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. atop her head. "H.E.A.D.S.E.T., call secure channel 20-20, code word 'head shot'."

"_Code word accepted." _The H.E.A.D.S.E.T A.I. said aloud.

"_Hello, Benedict Uno here." _ Father said from the other end of the line.

"Hello, Father, it's me Kayla. It's time." Kayla said biting her lip, knowing fully well that her actions would most definitely harm Numbuh 2030 and the rest of the KND in the process.


	63. Legion's Shadow: Message

**CH 8 of Legion's Shadow. The story is drawing close to the end now.**

**Sector V S.C.A.M.P.E.R.**

Nigel sat silently as he examined the photos he'd taken of the two markings the kid had left for him. In one of the photos, the image of half a circle with a line struck through it in in wood. In the second photo, a mark opposite to the other with what appeared to be the second half of the circle with a line cut through it as well.

Nigel thought for a moment before hitting a button in his armrest. A photo scanner popped out of his chair and brought itself to his side. He placed the photos on the scanner and pressed the on button. Nigel pulled up his personal computer and examined the scanned images. He hit the combine option, resulting in a new image: a perfect circle with a 'V' running down it.

Nigel rubbed his chin as he thought what the circle meant. Then an Idea pooped in his head. "Computer, overlay image atop a map of the locations I originally found the markings." Nigel commanded the main KND A.I.

Another television screen extended from the roof, showing the image above a map that labeled the past two locations where Nigel encountered the vanishing kid. The 'V' pointed out another location on the map, an abandoned broken down amusement park.

As the rest of Sector V entered the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., Nigel placed his equipment back in their rightful slots in the command chair. "Team" Nigel said addressing his friends. "Who's up for stopping at an amusement park?"

* * *

**Moon Base: Emergency Room**

Kayla stood there, watching the door. She looked down at the floor as she placed the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. atop her head. "H.E.A.D.S.E.T., call secure channel 20-20, code word 'head shot'."

"_Code word accepted." _The H.E.A.D.S.E.T A.I. said aloud.

"_Hello, Benedict Uno here." _Father said from the other end of the line.

"Hello, Father, it's me Kayla. It's time." Kayla said biting her lip, knowing fully well that her actions would most definitely harm Numbuh 2030 and the rest of the KND in the process.

"_Good, the Delightful Children 2.0. are on their way." _

"I've also acquired a means of taking over the Moon Bases systems." Kayla said, a hint of regret in her tone.

"_I take it we should thank that fool for our new advantage." _Natalie's voice cut in, as the Delightful Children 2.0.'s boarding craft struck against the side of the emergency room wall. The outer door opened and the rest of the Delightful Children 2.0. filled out. "So, how're we doing this?"

"With this" Kayla pointed to the H.E.A.D.S.E.T.

"Great work Kayla." Connor said walking closer to her. "Now all we got to do is find the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. and then we're set.

"Kayla, seal off all of the KND." Natalie ordered.

Kayla nodded, silently cursing. She lowered the H.E.A.D.S.E.T.'s mouth piece and spoke into it. "H.E.A.D.S.E.T…initiate utter Moon Base lockdown. Also, locate the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. and set waypoint."

* * *

**Moon Base: Numbuh Infinity's Office**

Numbuh Infinity sat at his desk, listening to another one of Numbuh 74.239's ideas. "You see Jeremy; it will be the perfect final test!" Numbuh 74.239 exclaimed as he went through a slide show. "We simply steal the Delightful Children's next birthday cake, then we have a massive scavenger hunt, then when either Numbuh 362 or Numbuh 1 wins…I pick my nose and shake hands with either one of-"

"Wait, wait, wait, I need to stop you there." Numbuh Infinity shook his head. "…You're going to _pick your nose_ and _then_ shake hands with either one of them?"

"Yep…the most sly way to teleport him or her to the launch site." Numbuh 74.239 nodded his head.

"…" Numbuh Infinity only stared at Numbuh 74.239, casting him a dumbfounded look. "…But what if they notice that you have a booger on you hand? What if they just don't shake hands with you?"

"I'll be very persuasive."

As Numbuh Infinity shook his head in dismay, the door to his office shot open with Numbuh 2030 walking in. "Numbuh 2030? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Numbuh Infinity questioned as Numbuh 2030 drew closer to his desk. Before he could react, Numbuh 2030 reached over, grabbing Numbuh Infinity by his collar and throwing him over the desk across the room.

"Numbuh 2030, what is the meaning of this?" Numbuh Infinity questioned as he tried to get back onto his feet, only for Numbuh 2030 to grab him by his collar and lift him off the ground.

"I'm going to ask this once, and only once, where did the Book of KND originate from?" Numbuh 2030 questioned, noting that Numbuh 74.239 was in the room with a slideshow. "Because we both know Numbuh Zero didn't create it, he found it."

"It'll be easier to answer your question at _ground_ level." Numbuh Infinity said uneasily.

Numbuh 2030 let go of the diplomat, letting him fall on the ground. "Now talk."

"You must realize how bad this'll look in the eyes of the rest of the KND?" Numbuh Infinity smirked.

"Do you think I care? Now answer my question." Numbuh 2030 withdrew his clip based pre-chewed gum shooting 2x4 sidearm and aimed at Numbuh Infinity. Numbuh 2030's bloodshot eyes narrowed as his finger slightly squeezed the trigger.

Numbuh Infinity gulped before regaining his composure. He cast Numbuh 74.239 a silent cry for help, only for the science officer to shake his head and back away. Numbuh Infinity straightened up and began to speak, only for Numbuh 2030 to interrupt him.

"'And then a chosen one will tip the scales, creating utter balance between both Adulthood and Childhood. And then the villain will burn. And so the hero will burn as well', sound familiar?" Numbuh 2030 restated the passage in the Book of KND.

Numbuh Infinity looked at the ground, knowing there would be no way to dissuade Numbuh 2030. "I will send you a memo immediately; there is much to tell you that I do not have the time to do myself."

"You'd better." Numbuh 2030 said walking out the door to Numbuh Infinity's office. "Or else I'll be back." Numbuh 2030 glared at the KND diplomat, only for a steel door to shoot downward in front of him, locking him out of the office.

Numbuh 2030 turned to see all of the rooms around him begin to lock down.

"_Attention. Attention. Lock Down Initiated." _The KND A.I. said over the Moon Base intercom.

* * *

**Abandoned Amusement Park**

The Sector V S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed in front of the gates of the broken down amusement park. Nigel exited the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., turning around to see Numbuh 5 and Hoagie about to get up from their seats and join him. "Guys, this is something I need to do alone." He said to his friends.

"If you say so Numbuh 1." Numbuh 5 nodded.

"Just be careful, the nightmare toxin must still be in your body." Hoagie cautioned.

"I beat the nightmare, I beat the toxin." Nigel said before walking off towards the theme park. He kicked open the rusted gates and walked forward, into the park. He looked around and scanned the area, catching sight of a figure atop the Ferris wheel.

"Really?" Nigel sighed. "Out of all the places he has to be." Nigel sighed once more before clapping his heels. His boot jets immediately kick started and he shot into the air, flying towards the Ferris wheel.

Nigel landed on top of a passenger car. He looked up to see the kid in medieval-like armor looking down at him from his passenger car. "I knew you would find me." The kid said calmly.

"It wasn't hard, you left me a map." Nigel said, crossing his arms. "Who are you and what do you want? Why have you been watching me?"

"I have many names, rather than my code number, but I would prefer that you call me Azrael , loyal member of the GKND." The kid said calmly, taking note of Nigel's puzzled expression.

"The GKND? Is that like the splinter cell or something?" Nigel asked, his brow raised.

"I bring you a message Numbuh 1. Dark days are coming. The prophecy is coming true. You are the one who will bring balance to the scales. You are the one who will save us on this day. But in doing so events will occur that you cannot stop. From the ashes the fires shall rage and the KND will burn. Your enemy will burn. And so shall you." Azrael said as his sword extended.

"I don't really believe in fairy tales." Nigel uncrossed his arms.

"Believe what you will Numbuh 1. The message has been delivered, we will meet again." Azrael rose his arm and slashed at the passenger car he stood on. He carved in four letters as smoke arose from the burned metal. He turned and slashed the air before shouting, "Kaleg de' thel vorah!" With that, Azrael jumped through a shining tear in the air, which disappeared in a blinding flash.

As the smoke cleared, Nigel climbed up on the passenger car the boy had stood on, finding the letters 'GKND' burned into the metal.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Mega Mom and Destructo Dad begrudgingly walked into the abandoned soda factory. Pure anger being their dominant emotions. "Thank you for coming." Legion said from atop a catwalk. Beside the multiple personality villains, Chad Dickson sat with a bag over his head. "As you know, we have your son. If you'd like his safe return, you will accomplish the following tasks for us."

Legion grabbed two sacks of powder and threw them off the side of the catwalk, directly in front of Mega Mom and Destructo Dad. "If you don't comply with my demands…we kill your son."

"What is it you want of us?" The Dickson parents lowered their heads.

"I want you to pour that powdered version of our nightmare toxin into the world's number one selling water company. The world will be consumed in fear and despair." Legion cackled maniacally and shook uncontrollably. "The perfect world for me, myself, and I."


	64. Legion's Shadow: Invitation Accepted

**I'm finally on Summer Break. And now I have time to work on this, but here's another chapter of KNDLS!**

* * *

**Sector V S.C.A.M.P.E.R.**

As Nigel entered the shabby camper, Numbuh 3 handed Nigel a piece of paper. "What is this?" Nigel asked Numbuh 3 as he inspected the paper.

"Oh, while you were gone, the fax machine thing printed this out" Numbuh 3 said in her usual cheery tone. "I think it's a birthday invitation."

At Numbuh 3's words, Nigel crumpled up the paper and tossed it aside. "We don't have time for a birthday party, we have to find Legion and stop whatever it is he's planning." Nigel walked to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. command chair, taking his seat and strapping on his seat belt. "Now all we need to know now is where he is.

One of the many television sets in the ceiling deployed, stopping above Hoagie, giving everyone the privilege to watch. An image of Legion's masked face appeared on the screen. His sickening laugh echoed throughout the shabby camper.

"_Hello Kids Next Door" _Legion spoke lowly, giving way to a sinister cackle. "_You all know who we are, but we'd rather get to know you. If you'd like to foil our latest plot, meet us at the Hydra National Water Purification Plant. I feel that this should end perfectly. What better way than letting our adversaries watch as we plunge the world into an eternal nightmare."_

The transmission ended. The T.V. screen shot back into the ceiling, leaving Sector V in a solemn mood.

"What's our course of action Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 5 asked coolly.

"Set a course to the Hydra National Water Purification Plant. I do believe we've been given an invitation to a party, a party we won't miss." Nigel pulled out a M.U.S.K.E.T. and held it at the ready.

"But you said we don't have time for parties." Numbuh 3 said confused as she unfolded the crumpled piece of paper.

"Ugh! This is different Numbuh 3." Nigel squeezed his temples.

The shabby camper began to take off into the night sky. Numbuh 3 took the time to look over the piece of paper, reading it aloud. "'Help. Moon Base has been forced into lock down. Delightful Children are here. Help us. We're all locked in rooms. For the love of zero, help. Exclamation point.'" Numbuh 3 only gave off a puzzled expression. "This is a weird birthday invite."

* * *

**Moon Base: The Vault**

Kayla led her team down the metal halls of the Moon Base, the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. guiding her. "You sure it's this way?" Natalie asked.

"That's what this says." Kayla tapped the H.E.A.D.S.E.T.

"You sure that sap you've been playing didn't booby trap it?" Connor asked, as he and the rest of the Delightful Children 2.0. kept their eyes trained on the sealed off doors containing various KND operatives.

Kayla rolled her eyes at Connor's question, turning to face him. "I should break one of your limbs for your doubt Connor. Prior to this, Nolan registered me as one of the few who could use this thing."

"Looks like you struck a nerve." Natalie said as they drew close to a large metal door. "This is?"

"Yes." Kayla pulled the mouth piece down to her mouth and spoke into it. "H.E.A.D.S.E.T., open the doors." At her command, the doors to The Vault opened, revealing the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E in the middle of the room.

The Delightful Children 2.0 entered the room, checking their surroundings. Before they realized it, four KND operatives dropped down from their hiding spots, weapons drawn. "Hands up!" Numbuh 99 exclaimed as he and the rest of his team surrounded the group.

"Well, well, look at what we have here." Numbuh 58 smirked as she aimed her weapon at Kayla. "It's Nolan's special friend, I bet he had a part in this, probably helped plan it too."

"You guys again?" Natalie said disbelievingly. "Didn't we smash you four the last time we were on the Moon Base?"

"We've been gettin' ready for a rematch." Numbuh 59 rose his fists. "After this we're going fling you all into isolation in the Arctic Prison, personally."

"Well then!" Connor punched his palm. "Let's get ready to break some KNDorks!"

* * *

**Moon Base: Hallways **

Numbuh 2030 rushed down the hall he'd originally come from. He stopped in his tracks and fell to the floor, gripping the side of his head.

"_Numbuh 2030…" Numbuh 2030 looked up to see the zombie form of Dillon standing before him. "Numbuh 2030…"_

Numbuh 2030 got back onto his feet and walked through the illusion of his deceased friend. He ran back down the hall to the medical wing in the Moon Base, finding the doors to have been broken through, but from the inside. Numbuh 2030 took note of this and continued on into the medical wing, finding the few operatives within to be unconscious.

Anxiety built up as Numbuh 2030 feared for Kayla's safety. He entered the ER room he'd left her at, to his shock, he found a boarding craft resembling that of the Delightful Children 2.0. "No…"

Numbuh 2030 ran out of the Medical Wing, running to a room with the word 'Prospectors' written in marker on it. Numbuh 2030 tried the handle to the door, finding it locked down like all of the rest. Numbuh 2030 turned to a panel in the wall and proceeded to rip it off. He cut through the wires, rearranging them and connecting them with different wires. The door slid open and Numbuh 2030 walked inside.

Numbuh 2030 walked to a wall of custom 2x4 weapons, picking up a pair of gauntlets and a bag of marbles. He tossed out the empty clip in the clip based weapon he'd carried with him, and reloaded it. He strapped on the gauntlets to his arms, punching a set of numbers on the gauntlet's key pads. He pulled a gas gun and grappel gun off the wall and stuffed it in his back pocket. Numbuh 2030 then picked a 2x4 weapon resembling a sawed off shot gun, making sure it was loaded, before exiting the room.

The sound of weapons being discharged rang from the direction of The Vault. Numbuh 2030 raised the shotgun-like weapon and began to head towards the source of the noise, hostile intent visible in his eyes.

* * *

**Hydra National Water Purification Plant**

Legion watched from a window as the Sector V S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed in the front of the plant. The villain turned to his two unwilling assistants. "Have you two preformed your tasks?"

"Yes." Mega Mom and Destructo Dad said, gritting their teeth behind their helmets.

"Good." Legion said turning back to the window. "Prepare a proper welcoming for our guests, I must address them properly."

As the Dickson parents walked off to perform their new task, Legion walked off towards the mixed product of water and his nightmare toxin. He tossed a device into the air and caught it. "At the flip of a switch…this tank full of the toxin will contaminate all water sources in the plant…and then…by morning…the world will drown in its worst nightmares."


	65. Legion's Shadow: Unholy Nightmare

**In all honesty, I originally was going to make it longer...but I thought that this was good enough...that or thats me just being lazy, either way.**

* * *

**Moon Base: The Vault**

Numbuh 58 pulled the trigger of her M.U.S.K.E.T., sending a volley of mustard blasts at Kayla. Kayla dodged, letting the mustard blasts connect with one of the Delightful Children 2.0. Kayla hit a button on the side of the H.E.A.D.S.E.T., causing part of it to detach and move under her ear, forming into a barrel of weapon. The barrel of the HE.A.D.S.E.T. shot out an eraser, taking the M.U.S.K.E.T. clean out of Numbuh 58's hands.

Connor and Numbuh 59 charged at one another, exchanging punches and sending one another flying. Numbuh 99 kicked at a girl with two knives, sending her flying only to be punched by Natalie. Numbuh 91 leapt forward, punching the kid with a flamethrower.

Numbuh 58 kicked at Kayla, who caught her leg and punched the pilot. Numbuh 58 regained her balance and jumped forward, punching Kayla and sending her flying. The H.E.A.D.S.E.T. flew off of Kayla's head and landed in Natalie's hand.

Numbuh 58 drew another M.U.S.K.E.T. and aimed at Kayla and Natalie. "I don't know who to shoot…" Numbuh 58 said aloud. "…Either the leader of the second rate delightfuls…or Nolan's special friend?"

Before Numbuh 58 could make up her mind, a glowing blue blot of energy collided with her M.U.S.K.E.T., causing it to disassemble in her hands. Everyone in the room turned to see Numbuh 2030 standing at the doorway of The Vault, his blood shot eyes twitching.

Numbuh 2030 reloaded the shotgun-like weapon and took aim once more. He took note of how Numbuh 58 had Kayla and the Delightful Children 2.0's leader at gun point. His eyes looked around at all of the combatants, noting some weary of fighting and others ready to continue. "You alright Kayla?" Numbuh 2030 asked, concerned for said girl. "Did anyone hurt you?"

"I'm alright Nolan." Kayla waved over to Numbuh 2030, hoping the KND operative wouldn't discover her true allegiances.

"Nolan! She's been working for Father!" Numbuh 59 pointed at Kayla. "She's been playing you man!"

"What are you doing Doug?" Numbuh 99 asked, alarmed by Numbuh 59's actions. "We weren't supposed to let him know! If he didn't we could've gotten him decommissioned!"

Numbuh 2030 looked over to Kayla. "Is it true?" he asked, sadness and fear clear in his tone.

"I'm sorry Nolan." Kayla stood up, turning away from Numbuh 2030.

"You're entire meeting was orchestrated." Natalie said gaining Numbuh 2030's attention. "She was the only one who's identity wasn't revealed to you during our first confrontation. She was the perfect choice for this mission. She was to gain any valuable information that could help us get back on the Moon Base. The she got her hands on this." Natalie tossed the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. up in the air and caught it. "The ultimate skeleton key? How correct you were."

Numbuh 2030 turned back to Kayla, seeing her putting together a collapsible sniper rifle. "And here I thought that sniper had a conscious." Numbuh 2030 sighed as he noticed the H.E.A.D.S.E.T's mouth piece was deployed.

Numbuh 2030 felt emotions pass through him in the blink of an eye. Sadness, regret, anger, rage, and then finally…acceptance. Numbuh 2030 smirked and looked up to the ceiling. "You know Kayla…I've been thinking about what you asked me earlier…about the H.E.A.D.S.E.T."

Everyone stood silently as they waited for the twelve year old to continue. "What's the difference if it's in my hand or somebody else's'. Well…for starters…I know everything about it…including the failsafe password."

Numbuh 2030 brought his head down to look at the H.E.A.D.S.E.T in Natalie's hands. "H.E.A.D.S.E.T, initiate Protocol Q."

"_Password needed for this directive." _The H.E.A.D.S.E.T's A.I spoke aloud, causing many in The Vault to wonder what was going on.

"Password: 'Broken Crutch'."

"_Password accepted. Beginning self-termination process now. Have a nice day." _The H.E.A.D.S.E.T's A.I. said in a cheery tone.

The H.E.A.D.S.E.T exploded in Natalie's hand, causing her to jump back. She looked back at Numbuh 2030 and glared at him.

"Yeah…" Numbuh 2030 began as he held the shotgun-like weapon in one hand and the pre chewed gum shooting weapon in his other. "…I just did that…"

* * *

**Hydra National Water Purification Plant**

Nigel pushed open the front door to the water plant slowly. He looked around, not seeing Legion, he motioned to the others. They entered the plant and started to look around for any sign of the psychopath.

Nigel walked silently up a staircase. To his surprise, waiting for him were Meg mom and Destructo Dad. "What are you two doing here?" Nigel exclaimed as he aimed his weapon at the two adults.

"They are here to assist us in creating a perfect world." Nigel turned his head to see Legion standing on a walk way over a giant vat of water. "You see Kids Next Door, our plan was simple, create enough nightmare toxin to pollute this water, and then introduce it to the world via air or ingestion, thus creating a world in our image."

"This guy has some serious problems." Mega Mom muttered.

"Silence or we kill your son!" Legion exclaimed as he walked over to a tied up Chad. "He's already been introduced to one dosage of my toxin…we wonder how he'll fair against five more?"

"This guy's insane." Numbuh 5 shook her head as she and the other members of Sector V rushed up the stairs.

"Just for that comment…I do believe we should give you a small taste of what the world will look like." Legion muttered as he pulled out a gas grenade. He pulled the pin and tossed it at Nigel's feet. An aerosol variant of the nightmare toxin exploded out of the gas grenade, engulfing the members of Sector V.

* * *

**Moon Base **

Numbuh 2030 pulled the triggers of his weapons, letting loose a barrage of blue energy and pre-chewed gum. The Delightful Children 2.0 dodged as the decommissioning squad stood at the sidelines, deciding their next course of action.

"So…do we help Nolan or help the Delightfuls?" Numbuh 59 asked.

"I don't know who I hate more…" Numbuh 58 shook her head.

"We'll sit this one out, let Nolan weaken them, we'll move in and finish them afterwards." Numbuh 99 scoffed.

Connor smacked the G.U.M.M.E.R. out of Numbuh 2030's hand and kicked him aside. Numbuh 2030 hit a wall and fell to his knees. The girl with two knives rushed Numbuh 2030 and brought her knives down on him. Numbuh 2030 raised his left arm to block, causing her to impale his arm through the gauntlet with both knives.

Numbuh 2030 grunted in pain before kicking at the girl's leg, bending it. As the girl let go of the knife handles to hold her leg, Numbuh 2030 smacked her with the butt of his 2x4 shotgun, knocking her out. Numbuh 2030 got to his feet and began to pull the knives out of his arm.

"That looked like it hurt!" Natalie exclaimed as a boy with a guitar and a girl with batons ran at Numbuh 2030.

"Crud…" Numbuh 2030 muttered.

* * *

**Hydra National Water Purification Plant**

_Nigel fell to his knees. He looked up to see two menacing monsters, one pink and one red. _

"_Oh look honey." The pink monster said deeply. "These kids look so good to eat!" _

"_Then eat away my dear!" The red monster exclaimed before raising its finger. A dark green laser shot out and zapped Hoagie, causing him to turn to stone. _

"_Numbuh 2!" Nigel exclaimed as Hoagie fell over. _

"_Ah, look at this one!" The pink monster exclaimed, pointing at Numbuh 3. A dark green laser shot out of her finger, zapping Numbuh 3 and turning Numbuh 3 to stone. _

"_Numbuh 3!" Nigel exclaimed as Numbuh 3 fell over._

_The red monster zapped Numbuh 4, turning the blond aussie to stone. Nigel watched in despair as the pink monster zapped Numbuh 5. Numbuh 5 fell over, breaking into several pieces. _

_A grey monster that had a large claw on one hand and chains covering the other stomped down a flight of stairs and walked up behind the pink and red monsters. "Don't you see kid!" the grey monster's voice boomed. "We are the ruler of this domain. Your nightmares are like candy to us. And soon the world will suffer your fate!" _

_The grey monster spun around and stalked off. "Do what you wish."_

_The red monster picked Nigel up by his neck and raised him up off the ground. "I believe you need a time out…permanently!" The monster smashed Nigel onto the metal floor. _

_Nigel stared at the monsters flaming eyes. Nigel froze in fear as the monster repeated his action again. Nigel glared as he felt pain. Nigel punched the monster across his face, causing it to et go of him. _

_Nigel rolled away and pulled out his S.P.I.C.E.R. The S.P.I.C.E.R. turned into a venomous snake before his very eyes. Nigel tossed the snake away and backed away as the pink monster drew closer, its eyes burning blue. _

"_Keep in mind, a mother knows best!" The pink monster yelled before lunging at Nigel. The monster struck Nigel, sending him over a railing. _

_Nigel grabbed the railing and looked down to see a bottomless void. Nigel's eyes widened behind his sunglasses as terror took over. _

"_Everlasting nightmare!" the grey monster's voice echoed around Nigel. "Give in. Give in. Give in!"_

_Nigel shut his eyes. He took in deep breath and let it out. He climbed up and over the railing, falling onto the metal floor. _

Nigel's eyes began to burn bright behind his sunglasses, causing Mega Mom and Destructo Dad to exchanged unsure glances.

* * *

**Moon Base **

The kid with the guitar smacked Numbuh 2030 against a wall. Kayla looked away, not bringing herself to look. The girl quickly jabbed Numbuh 2030 with her batons and jumped over him. She smacked him in the back, pushing him forward only to be hit again with the kid's guitar.

"Nice job Josie." The boy with the guitar applauded.

"Thanks bro." The girl, Josie, bowed.

"Slag it." Numbuh 2030 muttered before pulling out the gas gun in his back pocket. Numbuh 2030 pulled the trigger and covered his mouth and nose. The gas covered Josie and her brother. They breathed it in and fell over unconscious.

"What did they just breathe?" Natalie asked, enraged at the siblings defeat.

"Knock out gas…" Numbuh 2030 muttered as he got up once more. "Way easier than getting in a fist fight."

"I'll remember that." Connor muttered as he put on his helmet. He raised his fists and stalked towards Numbuh 2030.

"Right…" Numbuh 2030 sighed as he began to feel lightheaded. He looked down to his left arm, finding blood seeping out of the gauntlet. "…I just can't catch a break can I…?"

Connor answered by punching Numbuh 2030 in the gut.

* * *

**Hydra National Water Purification Plant**

"What's he doing hon?" Destructo Dad asked.

"I don't know dear." Mega Mom said worried. Nigel walked forward, his eyes burning red behind his sunglasses. "Maybe we breathed in that nightmare toxin too?"

"Nonsense, our helmets have air filters…whatever that kid's doing…its real." Destructo Dad said taking a step back.

_Nigel pushed on forward, images of friends dying flying past him. "Nigel!" Rachel screamed as she disintegrated. Nigel forced himself not to look, his mind fighting the toxin. Nigel stumbled, an army of miniature Numbuh 101s running past him, each asking for his autograph. _

_The monsters backed away, fire began to surround Nigel. Nigel pushed past the fire, feeling no pain. "Just another hallucination." Nigel reminded himself. "None of this…none of this is real."_

Before Nigel's eyes, the hallucinations manifesting from the nightmare toxin began to cut away for reality to slowly take its place. Nigel over his shoulder to where his teammates had been turned to stone, instead, he found them stupefied. Nigel let out a sigh of relief before returning his attention to the Dickson parents.

Legion's eyes narrowed behind his burlap sack mask. "This is…interesting." Legion said calmly before shaking violently. "This is impossible! He's fighting the toxin!" Legion yelled as he thrashed around. Legion shook violently once more before regaining his composure. "Will you two shut up! And no, it's not impossible, he did the same thing back at the hospital!"

Legion shook violently once more. "The I suggest we do something about it, now."

Nigel shook his head before he ran forward, jumping into the air. Nigel brought his fist down on Mega Mom's head, knocking her over and cracking her helmet. Destructo Dad raised his finger and aimed at Nigel.

"This'll show you to harm my wife!" Destructo Dad exclaimed before shooting a laser at Nigel.

Nigel dodged by rolling to his right. Nigel dashed forward and slid between Destructo Dad's legs. Destructo Dad spun around, only to be greeted by several punches from Nigel. Destructo Dad's helmet cracked and broke before being shoved and tripping over Mega Mom.

Legion pulled a large canister out from a box and dragged it over to the edge of the railing. He turned the knob and flung it over, causing it to land between Nigel and the Dickson parents. Legion's nightmare toxin began to erupt from the canister, flooding the entire plant.

Nigel, Mega Mom, and Destructo Dad, coughed and gaged as the toxin took a hold of their perception of reality.

_Mega Mom held her head as a red flaming ogre turned to roar at her. Destructo Dad spun around to see a pink banshee screaming beside him. _Both Dickson parents raised their fingers and blasted the other, stupefying one another.

Nigel fell to his knees; he held his head in pain. Legion hit a button on a control panel, causing the water plant to brighten to life. The psychotic multiple personality possessing villain slowly walked down a flight of metal stairs and walked towards Nigel.

_Nigel looked up to see a shadow being with five sharp digits on one hand and rusty chains dragging down the other. Its features were hidden behind a grey hood, its horrid smile and yellow eyes, however, glowed in the darkness._

"_Children such as you always halted my plans!" the monster shrieked as it drew closer. "Your mind can only take so much. I once met a kid apart of your organization…he found that out as his mind crumbled under his nightmares."_

"_Give in!" the monster yelled._

Nigel shook his head in his hands. His hands shook as he pressed them to the floor. Nigel proceeded to push himself up as the metal floor began to burn.

_Nigel stood and stared into the monsters eyes, showing that he would fight back._

* * *

**Moon Base**

Numbuh 2030 hit the floor of The Vault hard. Connor picked him off the ground and held him above his head. "You know, I got sent to juvie for doing this to my teacher." Connor laughed.

Kayla shook her head. "I'm…I'm so sorry." Kayla whispered.

Numbuh 2030 let his right arm fall in front of Connors helmeted face and smirked. Numbuh 2030's hand unfolded, revealing a speaker like glove attached to the gauntlet. "Cover your ears." Numbuh 2030 muttered as his thumb tapped the speaker. The speaker boomed, quickly cracking Connor's helmet and causing the boy to drop Numbuh 2030 as he retreated from the sonic gauntlet.

"…Thanks Edward…" Numbuh 2030 muttered as he forced himself back onto his feet. Numbuh 2030 turned around to face Connor and rose his fists.

"I'm going to do more than break your back." Connor stomped forward.

Connor punched at Numbuh 2030, knocking the Prospector backwards. Numbuh 2030 spun around and elbowed Connor, breaking his helmet's visor. Connor punched Numbuh 2030 repeatedly in the gut, only for his helmet to be removed and smacked with it. Connor threw another punch, only for his fist to be caught by his helmet. Numbuh 2030 head-butted Connor pushing him back.

Connor swung, hitting Numbuh 2030's jaw. Numbuh 2030 jumped up and brought his bloody fist down on Connor's head. Connor punched Numbuh 2030 and kicked his knee. Numbuh 2030 jumped to his left and threw a punch, only to be blocked By Connor.

"Slag it." Numbuh 2030 muttered as he ripped off his left sonic gauntlet and smacked Connor with it repeatedly until it broke in two. Connor fell over unconscious, his head covered in bruises.

Numbuh 2030 let the pieces of the gauntlet fall to the floor as he walked towards the remaining members of the Delightful Children 2.0. "Alright…who's next?"

* * *

**Hydra National Water Purification Plant**

"Even when you've been given three dosages of our toxins in the same night…you still fight it." Legion shook his head. He raised his hand with five syringes and walked towards Nigel. "Let's see how you fair against five concentrated dosages." Legion ran forward and impaled Nigel with his syringes, injecting the bald brit with his nightmare toxin. "Now…face the everlasting nightmare!"

_Nigel fell backwards as everything around him began to turn into a nightmarish color. "Tick tock, tick tock." Nigel turned to see his father, Monty Uno, standing beside him. "Please son, run on home, we're about to miss supper."_

"_Not now dad." Nigel replied as his head began to hurt. _

"_Hey Numbuh 1." Numbuh 5 appeared in place of Monty, her tone cool as ever. "Numbuh 101 lost a bet and's buyn' us some sodas at Lime Rickey's, let's go."_

"_No." Nigel placed his hands back onto his head as the pain grew. "I can't…we can't…we-we have to stop Legion…" _

"_Come on Nigie." Lizzie gushed as she appeared in place of Numbuh 5. "Let's go on a date, away from your work. Let's go have fun, forget the KND and hang out with me."_

"_No…sorry Lizzie…I can't." Nigel said sadly as his head began to hurt even more. "I…I…"_

_Lizzie stuck out her hand for Nigel to take. "Come on, one little break from work isn't going to hurt now, is it?"_

_Nigel looked up to see Rachel standing over him. Rachel stuck her hand out for Nigel to take. "You're not going to give up on us now…are you solider?" Rachel smiled. _

"_No…" Nigel said moving his hand from Lizzie's to Rachel. _

"_You don't owe them anything." Lizzie said as both she and Rachel moved away from Nigel. _

"_We need you Nigel…more than you can understand." Rachel said outstretching her hand. _

"_You've given them everything. It's time you got a break for your hard work." Lizzie said as she outstretched her hand. _

"_Are you just going to quit on us Nigel?" Rachel asked hurt._

"_Come on Nigie, let's go…let's go and have a good time." Lizzie said sickeningly sweet. _

"_I'm sorry…" Nigel said as he got onto his feet, his head hurting even more. Lizzie began to brighten up as Rachel began to fade. Nigel, however, walked towards Rachel and took her hand. "I haven't given everything…not yet." _

Nigel's eyes opened as he found he'd regained his perception of reality. Nigel looked around, finding everything to be the same. "What…what was that?" Nigel asked himself, earning the attention of Legion.

"Impossible!" Legion exclaimed, his eyes wide open behind his burlap sack mask and hood. "How is that possible! You should be dead! No one, not even that kid from last time, could possibly handle that much of the toxin!"

Nigel looked up at Legion and glared behind his sunglasses. "It's over freak show, finished."

Legion cackled. "No, it's only started to get interesting!" Legion jumped off the catwalk, landing on the one Nigel stood on. Legion raised his syringe covered hand over his head, "Time to die."

* * *

**Moon Base**

Numbuh 2030 avoided a burst of fire from Garfield's flamethrower. "Hold still and burn!" Garfield exclaimed as he held down the trigger of his flamethrower.

"Get slagged." Numbuh 2030 muttered as he jumped upwards and landed on Garfield's flamethrower. Numbuh 2030's weight forced the flamethrower out of Garfield's hand and onto the floor to be crushed under the KND operative's feet.

"You son of a firefly." Garfield cursed before being socked by Numbuh 2030. Garfield fell to the floor, unable to get back up.

"That's five." Numbuh 2030 muttered. "Anyone else want their bones broken?" A boy with dyed blonde hair pulled out two Tasers and rushed Numbuh 2030. "Fine then." Numbuh 2030 limped forward.

The boy thrust his Tasers forward, only for Numbuh 2030 to smack his arms away and smash his fists against his head. The boy fell over; he moved to clutch his head in pain, only to shock himself with his Tasers into unconsciousness. Numbuh 2030 pulled the Tasers out of the boy's hands and tossed them aside.

Natalie turned to two other members of her team, a boy and a girl, and motioned to them. They readied their weapons and stalked forward towards Numbuh 2030, ready to strike at him. Numbuh 2030 limped forward and blocked the girl's pipe. He ripped it out of her hand and smacked the boy with it. Numbuh 2030 twirled the pipe in his hand and hit the back of the girl's leg, giving her a dead leg. The girl and boy fell over, both clutching their pain ridden body parts.

Numbuh 2030 tossed the pipe aside and halted. He took a look around, taking in the sight of the injured combatants, the four decommissioning officers watching, Natalie gritting her teeth, and Kayla looking away.

Numbuh 2030 let out a shaky breath. He brought his blood shot eyes back to Kayla. "I'm going to offer you this chance…leave…I don't…I can't do this to you." Kayla brought her head up and looked into Numbuh 2030's eyes.

"I'm going to slit your throat." Natalie said coldly as she pulled out a knife. She ran at Numbuh 2030 and stabbed downward, only for him to catch her arm. Numbuh 2030 bent Natalie's arm and threw her over his shoulder.

"…Kayla…just please…" Numbuh 2030 said weakly as he walked up to Kayla. "Leave now…with your teammates…"

"I think that's enough." Numbuh 58 said pulling out a M.U.S.K.E.T. She walked towards Kayla and aimed her mustard based sidearm at her head.

Numbuh 2030 pulled Kayla's rifle out of her hand and aimed at Numbuh 58, causing the pilot to stop in her tracks. "No…they are leaving and you four are going to stand by the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. and guard it until I can shut lockdown off."

Numbuh 58 backed away as Numbuh 2030 began to help Kayla drag the injured and battered members of the Delightful Children 2.0 away to their boarding craft in the ER in the medical wing.

They loaded the silently. Kayla broke the silence. "…I'm sorry…I truly am."

Numbuh 2030 sighed. "Yeah…we're going to need to talk later." Numbuh 2030 said sadly. "Well…you'd better be off."

"Yeah…" Kayla said like a whisper as she boarded the boarding craft. The craft detached, causing the Moon Base to instantly cover the hole left behind.

Numbuh 2030 slumped down against a wall, staring blankly at a diming light.

* * *

**Hydra National Water Purification Plant**

"We will admit…you are by far the most worthy foe we ever encountered." Legion said as he slashed at Nigel.

Nigel jumped back and ripped a piece of melted metal from the railing to use as a weapon. "And you are by far the most insane lunatic I have ever faced." Nigel jumped into the air and brought the piece of metal down on Legion, who blocked with his chain covered arm.

Legion jumped up and kicked at Nigel, who used the piece of metal to block. Nigel pushed forward, pushing Legion back. Legion slashed at Nigel, who ducked and smacked Legion with the piece of metal, pushing Legion back again.

Legion swore as he jumped backwards and dodged Nigel as jabbed the piece of melted metal at Legion. Legion used his chained arm to grab the piece of metal, his eyes widened as he retracted his hand. "Ow! Gosh darn it! Hot hand! Hot hand!"

Nigel raised a brow and looked down to the piece of melted metal in his hand. "Doesn't feel hot to me." Nigel shrugged it off and continued with his barrage of jabs.

Legion threw his chains forward, wrapping around Nigel's legs and pulled the Sector Leader off his feet. Legion pulled his chains and dragged Nigel closer to him. He raised his syringe hand and cackled. "Ready for another trip down the nightmare lane?"

Nigel glared behind his sunglasses. He stared at the syringes, noting that the green-yellow liquid within each one began to bubble. "Let's see if you can do that all over again!" Legion exclaimed. Legion jumped and shrieked in pain as his syringes exploded as his liquefied nightmare toxin burst out. "H-How?" Legion babbled as he fell over, resulting in him pulling Nigel up to his feet.

Nigel struggled out of the chains and walked over to Legion. "It's over, you lost."

"No, no we haven't." Legion said lowly as he got back onto his feet. He spun around and dashed to a stairwell. Nigel sprinted after him, running up the stairs behind the multiple personality villain.

The eventually reached the top of the stairwell and onto the roof of the water plant. "Give up Legion, there's nowhere left to run." Nigel said lowly.

"Good…because we're done running!" Legion spun around and slashed at Nigel with his broken syringe hand. Nigel jumped back and dodged repeatedly. Nigel clicked his boots together, causing his rockets to pop out and shot up into the sky. Legion looked up and scowled. "Get back down here and fight us!"

Nigel shook his head as he hovered. "Like I said, it's over Legion." Nigel flew away, out of Legion's sight.

"That's right! All you can do is run from our unholy nightmares! But the moment that water hits the line, you won't be able to run at all!" Legion exclaimed crazily. Nigel hovered and aimed. He blasted forward, quickly coming back into Legion's line of sight. "Well…we're screwed." Legion muttered as Nigel slammed into him, knocking them both off the roof of the power plant.

Nigel boosted downward, pushing Legion in front of him. They crashed into the parking lot, creating a crater. Legion groaned in pain as he tried to move. The sound of bones snapping quickly made the multiple personality villain to rethink movement.

Nigel stood up above Legion and smirked. "You're done Legion…you're done."


	66. Legion's Shadow: End To A Beginning

**And now the final chapter of KND: Legion's Shadow**

* * *

**Moon Base: Medical Wing**

Nigel sat up in a bed. A KND doctor walked in with a tray. On the tray was a syringe with a blue liquid, bandages and disinfectant. "This is going to sting a little." The doctor cautioned. The doctor moved to clean Nigel's arm.

"I don't even see why I should be given an antidote…I already fought past the toxin." Nigel muttered as the doctor positioned the syringe.

"Numbuh 362's orders, she doesn't want to take any chances with your health and wellbeing." The doctor said before stabbing into Nigel's skin and into a vein. He injected the antidote directly into Nigel's blood stream.

Nigel sighed as the doctor removed the syringe and applied a Band-Aid. "I hate needles." Nigel muttered.

"Well, looks like you went ten rounds with Grandfather himself." Nigel brought his attention away from his arm and to Rachel, who was standing at the door way.

"Legion isn't like any other villain I've faced…I'm just glad he's back in custody." Nigel leaned back in his bed and sighed.

"He isn't going to be scaring kindergarteners anytime soon." Rachel smirked, approaching Nigel as the doctor left. "So…how're you feeling solider?"

"…Alright…I take it my team has also been treated?" Nigel asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, Hoagie and Abby took the antidote without fighting. We had to trick Numbuh 3…and then Numbuh 4 punched out a number of operatives." Rachel shook her head. "I'm not sure if it was the toxin controlling his actions or if it was him just being afraid of a needle."

Rachel and Nigel both erupted in laughter at the idea of Numbuh 4, one of the toughest operatives around, being afraid of a needle. "Numbuh 4 may act tough…but we both know he's got a soft side." Nigel smirked as he removed his sunglasses.

Rachel shook her head as she smirked. Nigel polished his sunglasses before placing them back on his face.

"So, where's Numbuh 2030? Was he already treated?" Nigel asked, having noticed the bed beside his to be unoccupied.

Rachel scratched the back of her neck before answering. "While you were off with your mission…things got complicated on the Moon Base…Numbuh 2030 is seeing to some loose ends."

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: Park Festival **

Kayla stood in line, waiting for her turn to ride the Ferris wheel. A new cart reached the bottom, the riders exited and the Ferris wheel operator motioned to Kayla. Kayla stepped into the Ferris Wheel cart and took a seat. As the Ferris Wheel operator began to rotate the wheel again, Numbuh 2030 cut through the line and jumped into the cart Kayla was in.

"Hey…" Numbuh 2030 said as he took a seat beside Kayla.

"Hey…" Kayla trailed off, not knowing what to make of the situation. "How did you know I would be here?"

"I mentioned it earlier…" Numbuh 2030 smiled as the cart reached the top and stopped. "Look…Kayla…I just need to know…was it all just an act… or by any chance was it real."

"…Nolan…" Kayla bit her lip. "It was supposed to be…but no…it wasn't all just an act."

Numbuh 2030 sighed in relief. "Look…if there's any chance we could…"

"It most likely wouldn't work out…seeing that everyone on my team wants you dead…and us both being on two opposite sides." Kayla said sadly.

"Well…" Numbuh 2030 fished a piece of paper out of his pocket with a number on it. He handed it to Kayla. "Kayla…after I'm decommissioned…three months later…call this number…if you're still interested."

Kayla looked at the piece of paper and then back to Numbuh 2030. She smiled and tucked the paper into her pocket. Kayla leaned forward as did Numbuh 2030.

The decommissioning squad waited in line for the Ferris Wheel. "Did any of you see who cut the line?" Numbuh 58 asked.

"Yeah, he's in that cart up there." Numbuh 59 pointed to the cart at the top of the Ferris Wheel. Numbuh 58 looked up and squinted her eyes. She then looked away and made a gaging expression.

"What's going on up there?" Numbuh 99 asked.

"It's Nolan and that girl Kayla…" Numbuh 58 made another gaging noise. "…that's all you need to know…"

* * *

**Arctic Prison**

Legion sat alone in his cell as a guard passed his cell. "Package from a Mister Ben." The guard said as he threw the package into Legion's cell.

Legion looked at the package. He opened it and found a note card. Legion read the note card aloud, "Dear Legion, although your actions are against the KND, I cannot allow a rabid animal such as you to exist in my kingdom. Enjoy this parting gift. Your old college roommate, Benedict Uno."

The package began to beep repeatedly. Legion flipped it over and found a clock counting down. "We tried boys…we tried…" Legion said to himself as the clock reached zero.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Azrael popped out of a portal and landed in a darkened room. He turned around and bowed to the darkness. "The message has been delivered. Nigel Uno is the one."

'_Good.' _ A voice said from the darkness. _'Contacted Numbuh Infinity, tell him to commence with the alteration of the Sector V tree house.'_


	67. Encore

Where was he?

Numbuh 1, Nigel Uno, famed member of the pro kid organization Kids Next Door, leader of Sector V, found himself somewhere foreign to him. Rocky walls with no ceiling. He was somewhere, most likely in a desert. The cold night air proved his suspicion.

Just earlier, Nigel and his team had taken part in a scavenger hunt, the prize being the_ original_ Delightful Children's birthday cake. His team had done poorly in the beginning but came back strong after Sector W had given them their findings. It also helped to have Father's pipe. Nigel looked into his palm to find his uncle's pipe still in hand.

Before he wound up at this location, Nigel remembered his showdown with the Delightful Children, his adoptive cousins…well…four fifths adopted, as far as he knew one was really his cousin. They were the long lost Sector Z, but as far as he could tell, Sector Z was long gone. Only those five delightful brats remained. Or at least they used to remain. Last Nigel saw of them, they were falling down the waterfall/toilet/ride.

After that Nigel's memory got sketchy. He vaguely remembered shaking hands with Numbuh 74.239, after that however, nothing.

"Numbuh 1, you blacked out on us for a second." Numbuh 74.239 said, catching Nigel's attention.

"Numbuh 74.239? Where are we?" Nigel asked the KND scientist.

"Welcome Numbuh 1, welcome to the launch site."

"Launch site? What launch site?"

"Numbuh 1, you've been chosen to be a part of the Galactic Kids Next Door!"


	68. Rage

**Unknown Location: Ten Days after Numbuh 1's Disappearance**

Benedict Uno, commonly referred to as Father, walked along a polluted beach. He was flanked on both sides by Cree and another Teen Ninja. He bit his lip due to the lack of his heirloom pipe, the same pipe Nigel Uno, his nephew, had stolen from him only a few days ago.

Benedict had, until yesterday, no real reason to even consider setting foot on a beach such as this one. That was until he was given notice that his five children had been spotted lying on the beach.

Father quickly spotted Lenny's unmoving form. He quickly walked to the helmeted boy and knelt beside him. Lenny may have been adopted like three of the other Delightful Children, but he was Benedict's son. Benedict pressed his index and middle fingers to Lenny's neck. Benedict closed his eyes as he found no pulse.

Benedict stood up and scanned the shore. He could see Cree and the other teen checking David and Ashley. Cree looked up to Benedict and shook her head, signaling the fate of Ashley. Benedict turned to see the other teen mimic Cree's actions.

Benedict walked away from Lenny's body over to Ogie. Without needing to check her pulse, Benedict could tell she was gone. Her eyes were open. He could see nothing was left.

Benedict saw Bruce laying face first in the sand. Benedict rushed to his side and knelt. Unlike the other four, Bruce was in fact Benedict's biological son. Benedict would never admit it, but at that moment, all he could do was pray that Bruce was still with him.

Benedict checked Bruce's pulse. After a few seconds, he felt a feint pulse. Benedict let out a sigh of relief. He still had one of his kids. He lifted up Bruce in his arms and carried him to a waiting ambulance.

"Do not worry my son; we shall avenge your siblings." Benedict said, his eyes filled with withheld anger and a solemn frown. Benedict handed Bruce off to waiting paramedics, who then rushed Bruce into the ambulance.

Benedict turned to a teen in full body armor. "You, take down this note. On this day, today, I swear to further my energies in destroying the Kids Next Door in every sense of the word. They shall feel my wrath for they have just dug their own gate way to the eternal fire beneath their waiting graves."

The teen just stood there, frightened by Benedict who was now on fire. "Sir…"

"What? Too much?" Benedict asked as his flames died down.

"No, no, the whole revenge angle is cool and all it's just…wow…I've never been so scared in my life."

"Good. Soon, the KND shall share your fear of me."


	69. Sleepless

He can't sleep. He'd tried too ever since his arrival. He didn't know why but every time he shut his eyes the mythical sandman wouldn't arrive to bring him to the land of dreams. He rubbed his bald scalp and shut his eyes. He was exhausted, sure, but he couldn't fall asleep.

It had been a week since the bald brit had arrived. The best operative from the planet Earth, he'd been chosen to join a higher power in the universe, The Galactic Kids Next Door. But he missed his friends, his family, he missed his home. Maybe that is why he couldn't fall asleep, maybe he was home sick.

The land of dreams could wait; a siren began to blare within the halls beyond his room's door. The sound of feet stomping down on metal echoed as voices in strange foreign languages of unknown origin yelled. The boy sat up from his bed and shook off his drowsiness. He threw on his red and silver jumpsuit and picked up a metallic weapon on a desk. The weapon was alien in origin which made it even stranger to the operative.

He stared at the weapon in his hand for a few brief moments before placing it back on the desk. He grabbed a bag under his bed and quickly pulled out a wooden weapon with duct tape and metal wiring holding it together. It wasn't high tech, but it was the thought that counted.

"Number One get your humanoid rear in gear solider!" a male voice boomed from outside the rooms door as the sounds of suction cups began to lead away.

"That's _Numbuh_ One to you" Numbuh 1 said aloud as he kicked his door open, fighting the urge to slump against the nearest wall and try to sleep. "Galactic Kids Next Door Battlestations!"


	70. Plummet

**Yeah, I guess explanations are in order. I guess this is how I figured my OC Nolan going out in the KND universe. This takes place a bit down the road, at least a year from Civil War...and I still have to work on ARO.**

* * *

The sun began to set as night drew near over Quahog. Numbuh 2030 walked alone on a sidewalk left to the street. He came to a stop next to a stop sign near the park near his house. Despite the years of exposure and wear, Numbuh 2030 could make out the chalk outline in the middle of the cross walk. "Hey Dillon" Numbuh 2030 said greeting an unseen presence "I know you aren't really here…but the graveyard is creepy at night."

Numbuh 2030 leaned on the stop sign pole for some time. The sky was now dark, the only source of light came from the stars in space and lamp posts scattered across the sidewalk. "Ha…tomorrows the day…how'd it feel? You know…with the whole-"

Before Numbuh 2030 could finish his sentence, the sound of a J.A.I.L.E.R. boomed throughout the sky. Numbuh 2030 didn't turn as the J.A.I.L.E.R. set down but a few yards away in the street. The four operatives disembarked from their maximum security transport and rushed up to Numbuh 2030, weapons drawn.

"Nolan, your times up" a familiar male voice said from behind Numbuh 2030.

"My _name_ is _Numbuh_ twenty-thirty" Numbuh 2030 said coldly as he continued to stare at the chalk outline.

"Whatever _Nolan_, you're thirteenth is tomorrow" a familiar female voice said from behind.

"Yes, _tomorrow _but as of now it's today not tomorrow" Numbuh 2030 said turning to face the four operatives, his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. and M.U.S.S.K.E.T. drawn. "I'd at least like this day to myself, seeing as it may as well be my last."

"But it won't be Nolan" Numbuh 58 sneered "We know you all too well. You owe the cripple, the music freak, and the road kill too much to let your memories get erased. You're most likely going to run out on your birthday, but we won't let that happen."

"For too long we've let you run wild" Numbuh 99 said cocking his M.U.S.K.E.T.R.I.F.L.E. "Now we can finally stop you, and we can stop you from turning on the KND."

Numbuh 2030's eyes narrowed before doing something none of them expected. He dropped his weapons and let his arms flail to his sides. "No. That's the one thing you all never understood. I owe them, yes, but I would be betraying them if I was to just skip out on my decommissioning date. I'd be a hypocrite in every right. But who are you to say I'll turn on the KND. Last I checked all four of you shouldn't even tell me about that, seeing as whose side you took a year ago."

Numbuh 99 shot him. Numbuh 2030 was knocked off his feet, landing on the worn chalk line in the street. "Shut up" Numbuh 99 said before taking out a pair of handcuffs and tossing them to Numbuh 91. "Cuff him."

"Right, yeah" Numbuh 91 said walking up to Numbuh 2030's semiconscious form and rolled him to his side. She cuffed his arms behind his back and began to drag him towards the J.A.I.L.E.R.

"Nice job team, nice job" Numbuh 99 said as he and the other three decommissioning squad operatives walked off with Numbuh 2030 in tow.


	71. Harpoon

**A sequel to KND: Prospectors.**

* * *

**KND Astoundingly Massively Awesome Library**

"These Rainbow Monkey books are mine!" a ten year old girl exclaimed as electricity shot out of her fingertips.

KND operatives from all ages ran in terror as light bulbs began to shatter and electricity danced in the air.

"This is the last time I leave the Moon Base." A girl with brown hair covering over her right eye and the number '129' stitched on her sleeve, muttered as she and a fellow operative took cover underneath a wooden table.

"All Rainbow Monkey books are mine! Whether they are in a public, private, or home library!" the ten year old shouted as she rubbed her feet on the carpet. "Mine! Mine! Mine! And no Asian girl with a huge green sweater can stop me this time from having my books!"

The girl dashed towards a bookshelf and grabbed all of the Rainbow Monkey centered books and tossed them into a burlap sack. "Yes! Now the next library, and then the next and next and next!"

Across the library underneath a table, Numbuh 3, aka Kuki Sanban, sat underneath a table alongside Numbuh 4. "…Who's she talking about?" Kuki asked her fellow operative.

"You mean you don't remember her?" Numbuh 4 asked raising a brow.

"No…why should I?"

"Meh…I don't think anyone knows her either."

The girl hefted the sack over her shoulder and walked calmly towards the KND AMA Library's exit. "Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, Oh, so very round and super chunky Bringing love wherever they go Everyone's made of a big rainbow! Oh, red and orange and pink and blue Rainbow monkeys, Rainbow monkeys we love you!"

"We can't just let her get away with our books!" Numbuh 129 exclaimed as she got out from under the wooden table.

"Connie, get back over here, that's Staticky Stacey!" the other operative under the table shouted as he reached out for Numbuh 129. "Friggin' rainbow monkey lovers…"

Numbuh 129 charged at Staticky Stacey from behind and knocked the child villain through the exit doors of the library, landing on the concrete ground and the dozens of Rainbow Monkey books flying out of the burlap sack.

One of the books, however, flopped and skidded against the concrete, eventually landing in a parking lot for 2x4 vehicles.

"You." Staticky Stacey said coldly as she got onto her feat. She stalked towards Numbuh 129, dragging her feet on the concrete. Electricity began to shoot out of her feet and the clouds darkened. "You made me drop my Rainbow Monkey books."

Numbuh 129 inspected a cut on her forehead. She looked up to see Staticky Stacey standing over her as lightning struck the ground. "…Sorry…?" Numbuh 129 said sheepishly.

"…I'm going to kill you now…" Staticky Stacey said as her eyes began to glow red. She raised a hand into the air, her fingertips sparking. "…You'll just be smoldering ash…"

Numbuh 129 backed away, only for Staticy Stacey to follow. Thunder boomed as lightning struck the ground. Staticky Stacey laughed maniacally as thunder boomed once more. A faint whistling noise caught Staticky Stacey's attention. The static electricity user looked up to the sky to see metal pods falling to the sky.

Operatives from within the KND library poked their heads out of the exit door and looked to the sky as the pods drew closer to the ground below.

"Oh great." A male operative with the number '68' painted on a loaf of bread-chest piece said in distain, his French accent hoarse.

"What is it? Who is it?" A female operative with the number '69' painted on a loaf of bread-chest piece asked her French accent easier to understand than her colleague.

"It's the 'freaks'."

The metal pods hit the ground, one landing directly on the book in the parking lot, creating large craters as they surrounded Numbuh 129 and Staticky Stacey. Stacey rose her hands as electricity began to dance around her fingers. She rose her hand at the pod that landed on the book, her left eye twitching uncontrollably.

Gas began to seep out of one of the pods. The pod door shot out off of its hinges and at Stacey. Stacey merely swatted the pod door away with a blast of electricity. A hand stretched out of the pod, grabbing for a handle on the outside. The operative within the pod pulled himself out, revealing himself to be missing his right hand, being replaced by a harpoon launcher.

"Staticky Stacey, I presume?" the operative said aloud as the other metal pods began to open.

"Who wants to know?" Stacey asked, her eyes shifting left and right to take in the number of arrivals.

"Numbuh 832 of the Prospectors, surrender now; this will be your only warning." The operative, Numbuh 832 said as he rose his harpoon arm.

The other Prospectors emerged from their pods, revealing their number to be seemingly eight. "Take the offer kid" an operative with two propeller weapons said as he lowered a circular visor over his eyes. "You don't want this to escalate any further."

Staticky Stacey turned her head over her shoulder to see Numbuh 129 getting back on her feet and drawing a M.U.S.K.E.T. "I'll handle you latter…" Stacey turned her attention back to Numbuh 832, noticing the pulverized book crushed under his pod. "You...they will only find that piece of metal you have in place of a hand."

"Well that's just unpleasant." Numbuh 832 muttered as lightning struck the pod behind him, destroying it. Flaming debris flew through the air, striking the sides of the library.

"No…this is!" Stacey exclaimed. She rose her arms into the air and rubbed her feet back and forth against the concrete. Lightning struck the other pods, sending the other Prospectors running for cover. "That was a small demonstration back then with Sanban. You won't believe what I can do now."

Stacey brought her arms downward, causing lightning to shoot out from the clouds down at Numbuh 832. Numbuh 832 rose his harpoon launcher and aimed at the sky. At a mere thought, the harpoon shot into the sky, meeting the lightning half way. The lightning struck the harpoon, causing the tip to melt slightly and electricity to run down the harpoon, stopping once reaching the cable.

Numbuh 832 retracted his harpoon as Stacey rose a questioning brow. "I use a special carbon fiber material to create my cords, it can't conduct electricity."

Stacey fumed and stomped on the concrete. She rose her hands again, only to notice a pair of conjoined Siamese twins running towards. Stacey tried her best not to laugh, but burst out at the sight of the twins running at her. "That-that is amusing!"

The twins pulled out an oversized hammer and mallet and struck at Stacey, knocking her down. "We wreck." Began the twin on the left. "We rule." Finished the twin on the right.

Stacey quickly tried to raise her hand, only for Numbuh 129 to pin her arm to the ground with her foot. Stacey glared at Numbuh 129 and moved to strike at her with her other arm, only to find it under the heel of Numbuh 832's boot.

"You done yet?" Numbuh 832 asked Stacey who sighed in response. "I'll take that as a yes."

An operative with a white construction worker hat approached Stacey and handcuffed her wrists behind her back. A prison transport arrived, the operatives within then hauled Stacey away and departed.

"That could've gone a lot worse." The operative with the construction hat said in light heartedly.

"Looking on the bright side again Numbuh 94?" an operative with sunglasses asked as he leaned against the side of his pod.

"Come on bro, it could've gone worse." Numbuh 94 said smiling.

"Always the optimistic type."

Numbuh 832 inspected his melted harpoon, frowning once it broke in two. Numbuh 129 simply stared at Numbuh 832, raising a brow once he tried to put the two pieces of his harpoon back together. "I don't think that's going to fix it." Numbuh 129 called out to Numbuh 832, catching his attention.

"Well then I'll just need to get some super glue then." Numbuh 832 let out a laugh.

"Thanks for showing up when you did, by the way." Numbuh 129 said as she walked towards Numbuh 832. "She was threatening to turn me into smoldering ash."

"Numbuh 332, a frequent library goer actually called us in. So…yeah." Numbuh 832 smiled.

"Numbuh 832, correct?" Numbuh 129 asked.

"That's me."

"Didn't you used to be a part of Sector N?"

"…Yeah…that was a long time ago…" Numbuh 832 said as his eyes drifted down towards his right arm. Numbuh 832 looked back up, noticing Numbuh 129's clothes matching that of a desk jockey back on the Moon Base. "So, what brings you down to the Moon Base, shouldn't you be making sure it doesn't crash into Earth?"

"I'm here to return a book" Numbuh 129 pulled out a bland looking book with the words '100's Stand' on it.

Numbuh 29's colleague walk past the doors of the Library and approached Numbuh 129, pulling her aside from Numbuh 129. "What are you doing?"

"…Well I was talking with a guy missing a hand, but now I guess I'm talking to you?" Numbuh 129 said, trying to figure out her colleague's intentions.

"Look Connie, those guys over there" the operative discreetly pointed at the Prospectors. "They are 'freaks', if you hang out with one or are seen hanging out with one, you're a 'freak' as well. I'm just looking out for you, Connie."

Numbuh 129 looked over to the library, finding many operatives glaring at the Prospectors. Numbuh 129 walked away with her colleague, her change of attitude noticed by Numbuh 832.

The Prospector leader sighed as a blue S.C.A.M.P.E.R. hovered nearby. "Alright, all Prospectors get aboard." Numbuh 10.01's voice boomed from an external speaker. The Prospectors gathered their gear and approached the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"That's right freaks! Leave!" an operative yelled from the library.

Numbuh 832 shook his head before entering the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, the second half of his harpoon in his left hand. "Back to bas Corey?"

"Eh, I do believe we got orders from Numbuh 362 to run a few errands and stuff." Numbuh 10.01 said tossing a piece of paper to Numbuh 832.

Numbuh 832 looked over the list, frowning instantly. "…We might as well get started." Numbuh 832 shook his head before walking to the captain's chair. "Numbuh 10.01, set a coarse to Mrs. Goodwall's kid Zoo, she's taken a number of operatives prisoner again."

"We show up, shoot, and leave, the less coherent the better." Numbuh 10.01 smirked as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. ascended into the air and jetted off.


	72. Edge

Rachel T. McKenzie, Numbuh 362, Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door, sat in silence as she read through a report of another operative gone rogue. This time, however, it was another member of the Decommissioning Squad, Numbuh 59. In the past two months, Numbuhs 99 and 58 and disappeared without being taken in for decommissioning. As far as KND intelligence told her, both operatives had joined the teens.

Rachel let out a sigh. Defections and betrayals weren't the only things on her mind. In two months she herself would turn thirteen. And she planned on seeing herself to the end. She had to find a replacement, and fast. But another lingering thought crossed her mind was that of a certain bald headed brit.

He'd been gone for nearly a year without a trace. Her last words to him were just her yelling at him. Rachel set down her memo and reclined back in her chair. She rarely took an opportunity to relax while on duty.

A loud noise echoed down the hall outside her office. Rachel got up from her chair and peered out her door, only to see Numbuh 202, the former Sector G 2x4 specialist, shaking her head at two operatives.

"Look, you guys need to stop playing with M.A.R.B.L.E.s on the Moon Base, you'll probably wind up destroying something important" Kim scolded the two operatives.

"Yes ma'am" the two operatives droned on before walking away with mischievous grins on their faces. "Ugh…how none of us have gone crazy by now."

"Troubles Numbuh 202?" Rachel asked, startling the Global Command officer.

"Oh, hey Rachel. Yeah…you could say that" Numbuh 202 said adjusting her blue cap.

"Does it have something to do with Matt?" Rachel asked, knowing that Numbuh 202 and 101 were an item prior to his decommissioning.

"Kind of" Kim said sadly "It's just…we've been through so much Rachel…its hard to see everyone you know just…leave knowing they aren't the same person they used to be."

"Tell me about it" Rachel nodded "First Patton, then Fanny, Josh, and Matt."

"At least they left with some honor" Numbuh 202 said, referring to the many betrayals as of late.

"Yeah…hey, Kim."

"Yes ma'am."

"How would you like to be the next Supreme Leader after me?" Rachel asked.

"I'm a planner ma'am, not a leader" Kim said sincerely. "If you truly want a replacement, I'd call Numbuh 5, she's still got five more months, one more than me."

"Yeah…thanks Kim" Rachel said before turning around and beginning to walk away.

"Hey! Rachel!" Kim called out to Rachel, who turned back around.

"What?"

"You've got two months…I advise you not to waste them." Kim smiled.

"Right" Rachel nodded before returning to her office and sitting back down in her chair. She picked the memo up once again. Before she could continue, Kim's words rang in her head. Se set down the paper and picked up a phone. She dialed in a series of numbers and spoke into the mouth piece.

"Hey, bro…tomorrow…do you want to go to the Dr. Time Space movie premiere with me?"


	73. Spotlight: Numbuh 60

**Cleveland, Virginia: One Year after Operation Z.E.R.O. **

A teen walked slowly alongside the sidewalk. He looked around the neighborhood as he remembered the day Grandfather resurfaced. The day he was given the call at the Arctic Base. The day he and all of those brave cadets held the line against the legions of senior citizen zombies.

The teen came to a halt, he looked up to see the Sector V tree house still standing. Their main goal back then was to buy time for Numbuh's 4 and 3 while they retrieved equipment for Numbuh 2. The entire mission ended in disaster, Cree and Toilenator somehow got past their line, and proceeded to turn the two operatives, a number of hamsters, and Numbuh 2's kid brother into senior citizen zombies.

It was futile. The teen stared at the drive way of the Uno house. That was where he, a number of cadets, Sectors F, X, and the Prospectors held the last stand. During the fight, a car was flung at them, crushing two cadets and killing them.

The teen knelt down, pressing his fist to the concrete. Both of those cadets weren't the best. He vividly remembered the amount of trouble they'd get into when he'd catch them wandering around the Arctic Base. But they had it where it counted, they had heart.

Patton removed his hood and stood up. "…We won that day guys…even when the lot of us were turned…that bald Nigel Uno managed to get the job done…I just wish we didn't lose you guys…"

Patton turned around and began to make his trek home.


	74. Spotlight: Numbuh 10-Speed

**Tacoma, Washington: Two Years after Operation Z.E.R.O.**

Kids rode their bikes down a hill, laughing and screaming as they had a good time. The laughter echoed, catching the attention of a teenager in his garage. The teen exited his garage, grease marks covering his gloved hands. He looked to the group of laughing children as they attempted tricks on their bikes.

The teen couldn't help but smile. He went back in his garage and wiped his hands off. The teen's eyes drifted to a shelf with a green bike helmet. The helmet was old, scorched, banged up and dusty, obviously left untouched since the day the teen put it there. The teen picked up the helmet and turned it to the side. Carved in the side of the helmet was a familiar number and word, '10-Speed'.

The teen smirked as he dust off the helmet. The teen smirked as various memories filled his head, memories of the adventures he fad as he wore the helmet. He placed the helmet atop his head, finding it to no longer fit. The teen frowned as he removed the helmet and placed it back on the shelf.

The teen looked to his left, finding something covered in a tarp. He pulled the tarp off, revealing a semi-rusted kids bike. The teen gripped the handle bars, only for them to crumble to dust. The bike proceeded to fall to pieces before the teen's eyes. The teen bit his lip as he shook his head.

"Well Lance…that's just how it works I guess" the teen, Lance, said aloud to himself. Lance walked to motorbike on a work bench and pulled it up and placed it on the floor. Lance replaced his sunglasses with a pair of tinted goggles and sat on his motorbike. He hit the starter and began to rev up the motor.

Lance smirked as he sped out of his garage on his motor powered bike. The wind clashed against his face as he sped down the street. Lance hit his brakes as he neared the end of his street. He dismounted his bike and pulled his goggles off his eyes. "Not bad…not bad at all."


	75. Rebirth

He wasn't a kid anymore. He was thirteen. Long gone were the days of Numbuh 2030 in the Kids Next Door. Last he checked his code Numbuh was still up for grabs. As far as he was concerned, he shouldn't even be able to remember his time in the KND.

Unlike so many before and after him, Numbuh 2030 was willing to welcome his decommissioning. He was brought in a day in advance due to being on the officers bad sides. He walked into the chamber without receiving a birthday cake. He was left alone in the chamber with Numbuh Infinity and 74.239. They were aware of a piece his knowledge.

When was released; he walked out of the chamber only to be greeted with hate filled remarks from those whom he'd worked with. He was taken home by his former teammates; he forced himself to pretend not to know them despite how much it pained him.

As he arrived back in Quahog, several other teens had arrived to greet him. As far as they knew, he was a teen just like them. It was a fresh start in a sense. A clean slate, a new life, a fresh start. He could've worked his way up the teen social ladder; he could have joined the teen ninjas to gain vengeance on the ones who wronged him. As far as he was told, even the Teens Next Door thought he'd been decommissioned.

He could've become some mad psychotic like the ones he's fought for the past five years of his life. He could have easily targeted the decommissioning officers who'd skipped decommissioning. He could have become something he knew he wasn't.

But now, three whole months later, he holds a gas mask given to him on his tenth birthday. Days ago he'd heard a gunshot, he left his house to find his neighbor, one of the few adults he could ever trust, the one who'd given him the gas mask, was lying in the middle of the street.

Wesley Dodds had been about eighty when he was killed. He'd left him a cryptic message in his will. '_You do not suffer nightmares, you are gifted with nightmares.'_

The teen picked up his phone, he checked his missed calls, having only a few. The one that caught his eye was that of someone he shouldn't know in his new life. He debated to call back or not, settling on the latter rather than the former.

The teen in a dress shirt, tie, his khaki cargo pants, trench coat, picked up the gas mask. He looked at his reflection in the glass lenses. He placed the mask around his face, covering his head entirely. He placed a fedora above his head. He pulled out a gas gun and holstered it.

The teen looked in a mirror and spoke aloud. "Numbuh 2030 no longer exists. The Sandman is reborn."


	76. Affright

**A first person narrative. Set about a week after KND: Rebirth. This will tie into the sequel to KND: Legion's Shadow.**

* * *

He was a boy, a scared, frightened child. He'd been bullied on multiple occasions and had also developed multiple phobias from a variety of traumatic experiences. He was my friend, John C. Fright. From day to day as I attended school, during and after class, he'd be picked on but a majority of the student body. They'd labeled him with hurtful names and went as far as harassing him over the schools announcements at the beginning of class.

Later on, I could tell he was slowly breaking. It wasn't until High School that I'd picked up on what he'd been doing to himself. He was a chemist to an extent; it was what he used to get away from it all. I found syringes one day when he, Kayla, and I were hanging out. At first I'd thought the obvious, drug use. I didn't confront him, I'd made the decision not to, It was his business not mine.

In reality, a few years back, he'd found himself a vial of nightmare toxin. He'd used his expertise with a chem set recreate the formula. I hadn't found this out until it was too late. He'd been injecting himself with the toxin in small doses, using its affects to force himself to live some of his greatest fears. The process had in fact made him less afraid of most of his fears, this became more noticeable during one of the many times where he'd been bullied.

One day, this day today, he'd walked into school on October 31st, wearing a ghoulish outfit. It was a stitched up burlap sack/mask that resembled that of a rotting corpse. He used a noose to tie the mask closer to his face and also wore a long hat and black jacket. It was now that I figured it out.

I had shown up to school wearing something similar to KNDefense armor, it hid my 'Sandman' outfit perfectly. I changed quickly, placing my gas mask and fedora atop my head. I approached John and confronted him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me, his voice a raspy whisper.

"You tell me who you are and why you have nightmare toxin on you, then I'll tell you why I'm here" I said angrily.

"You may call me 'Affright', Mr. Sandman." He said. He pulled out a hand held device and place his thumb on a red button. "I have suffered greatly at the hands of this school's student body, please Sandman, do not interfere. Your gas mask will leave you unaffected, you will be unaffected as several devices I have set up ahead of time will release an air based version of the toxin."

"I can't let you do that." I raised my gas gun.

"I'm sorry. But I've come so far not to get my revenge now." he said pushing the button. It was then, at that moment. My friend was gone. Bullying had driven him to this, I won't blame him, but he had a choice.

And so do I.

I squeezed the trigger of my gas gun.


	77. The Best

Numbuh 1 floated in vast vacuum. His suit enabled him to survive for a period of time in space, and his rocket pack enabled him to move and to correct his movements. Numbuh 1 looked at the GKND vessel floating in what he perceived to be above him. He jetted upwards, passing the vessel, he then flipped making it so he floated on the side of the vessel.

Numbuh 1 hit a button on his wrist mounted controls to his suit. His boots instantly clung to the side of the vessel.

"_Number One, we're moving into position" _an alien like voice emitted from Numbuh 1's helmet radio. "_I hope you're as good as they say you are." _

"No…" Numbuh 1 said lowly. A smile slowly made its way onto his face as he bent his knees. "I'm better." Numbuh 1 hit the release switch on his suit control, and he kicked off, speeding through space. He hit his rocket pack's boosters, blasting him towards the adult vessel.

Numbuh 1 crashed through a view port within the vessel, causing the steel cover to shut the hole. Numbuh 1 stood on his feet and drew his earth origin weapon, taking aim at several alien adults from several species throughout the cosmos.

The adults raised their own weapons, each of alien origin, only for Numbuh 1 to shoot them out of their hands. They all exchanged shocked expressions as Numbuh 1 drew closer. "I'm a kid, yes, but I'm with the GKND." Numbuh 1 then charged at the adult villains, delivering bone cracking punches and one kick knock outs. "They accept the best of the best from their respective planets."

Numbuh 1 slammed an adult alien, who shared similarities with a giant battery, into the vessel's hull. "And I'm the best, of the best." Numbuh 1 said looking down at the unconscious villains.

"_He certainly is." _One of the Big Three said as they watched Numbuh 1's mission via a camera secretly planted on his helmet. _"He certainly is."_


	78. Aggressive Tendencies: I

**I decided to get a jump on this story...but I'll still working on Legion's Shadow while I work on this. This one won't have as much chapters as Civil War or Legion's Shadow, It'll just have longer chapters. Theme song of the story: 'Lies Greed Misery' by Linkin Park. **

* * *

_In the words of the immortal Nigel Uno: 'Kids Next Door Battle Stations'. That phrase, however, has no place in this tale. No, this story does not follow the exploits of the Nigel Uno as he fights adult tyranny in the stars or the morally dodgy Teens Next Door where Abigail Lincoln and Rachel T. McKenzie find themselves working for. This is the story of the new bringer of dreams, the new Sandman, as he is pushed to his limits._

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: 2 ½ years after Civil War**

Daytime. Nolan York sat at his desk, writing down history notes. His eyes slowly moved to the clock, noticing that the little hand was on the three and the big hand was but an inch from twelve. _'Come on summer vacation! Get here sooner!' _Nolan inwardly yelled.

"Now remember class, the summer will fly by faster than you can realize, so I urge you to not forget any of the things you have learned in this class this year" the elderly teacher said as he sat in his seat.

The final bell rang, indicating the end of the school year. The students all jumped out of their seats and ran to the door. The teacher chuckled at the sight of a group of students all trying to fit through the door. "Heh…kids today."

Nolan managed to squeeze past the mass of students and ran to his locker. He quickly entered his combination and gathered his things. He flung his backpack over his shoulder and raced to the front of the school.

"There goes ol' Nolan" a teen wearing a football jacket. "He's running off as usual."

"I prefer this Nolan to the other one actually" a cheerleader with long brunette hair said earning the nods of many of her inner circle.

"Yep…better than that…"

Nolan ran out of the front gate of the High School. He stopped instantly in front of a wall with a girl leaning on it.

"You almost forgot, didn't you?" the girl asked.

Nolan turned to her and smiled. "No, not really."

"Seemed that way to me" she smirked.

"Like I'm going to forget you Kayla? The only way that would happen is if someone wiped my mind." Nolan said intentionally, earning a shaky laugh from said girl.

"Oh…yeah, as if mind wiping was real" Kayla laughed uneasily as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well, sci-fi aside, shouldn't we be heading off now?"

"Oh, yeah and here I thought you'd forgotten." Kayla smirked once more before they left the grounds of James Woods High School.

The pair was silent for some time. "So…what's this about you getting a part time job working with Benedict Uno?" Nolan asked looking to his female companion.

"Oh, it's nothing really" Kayla said looking to her side. "He needs teenagers to help out his image in the public as he gets ready for the upcoming election."

Nolan inwardly cringed at the thought of Kayla working for the villain many of the KND had feared during his time. "Well…I think it's a good opportunity for you…it'll definitely look good on a college application." Nolan said smiling.

"Well now, I didn't know you were already looking into college, we've just barely gone from freshmen to sophomores." Kayla asked intrigued.

"Well...I can't say I'm not looking into it…but I am." Nolan looked down at the ground; taking notice of every crack and pebble they passed by. "So…this book signing thing worth it?"

"Hey, it's the only day he's here in Quahog and I'm getting him to sign my book" Kayla said handing Nolan a book from her bag.

Nolan read the title of the book, causing his eyes to shoot wide open in surprise. "The rode to stardom: The Ace story?" Nolan looked at the book questionably. "How does this make any sense?"

"What?" Kayla asked, finding Nolan's outburst questionable.

"No it's just…you like this guy's music? Wow…you know just how to make me feel inferior when you want" Nolan said handing back the book.

"Yes Nolan, it is all a part of my master plan to drive you nuts" Kayla said jokingly.

"Well there's the book store" Nolan pointed to the two story building with a line leading all the way to the front of a coffee shop three yards away from the book store. "I dislike lines."

"It's a long line, but fortunately we know the manager." Kayla smirked, nodding to the twenty-year old overseeing the book signing. "Come on." Kayla pulled Nolan's arm and ran past the line and into the book store. They made it to the book store manager and stopped before him.

"Hey Mario" Nolan waved to the manager.

"Hey Nolan" the manager said, not taking his attention away from the line. "I take it you two are here to get me to have Ace sign your book?"

"I'm here because I promised Kayla I'd go with her to this" Nolan then pointed his thumb at his companion "She's actually here for that." Nolan smirked as Kayla nudged him.

"Well, you're in luck that I can do that." Mario said as he leaned against a book shelf. "Just come back in an hour or two, then I could even let you get some one on one time with him."

"Wow Mario, I'm not sure if you're helping me out or just Kayla." Nolan said blandly.

"You've got an hour, do please spend it at tis store and purchase as many books to your heart's content." Mario motioned for them to go into the store.

They nodded and walked deeper into the store. "So…we've got time to kill." Nolan said turning to Kayla.

"Yeah, I'd ask you if you knew any good jokes, but you don't" Kayla laughed.

Outside, the sound of screams and wails of terror boomed earning Nolan's attention. "Kayla…stay here I'm going to check it out."

"Okay" Kayla said, watching Nolan walk to the main entrance of the Book Store. "Be careful."

Nolan and many other Book Store patrons peered through windows to see what exactly was going on outside. Nolan averted his eyes to the left, catching a glimpse of purple. Then to his surprise, an adult with red hair wearing a purple outfit slammed into the window, causing Nolan to jump backwards. Nolan quickly recognized the man, "Teen Tornado" he mumbled angrily.

"Hey!" the man yelled, noticing Nolan. "You're that brat from down the street!"

"I have no goddam clue what you are referring to" Nolan said, remembering to keep up with appearances.

"Oh! Right that whole decommissioning thing, my bad!" Teen Tornado apologized before spinning around and punching through the glass and wall. "I'm not sorry for that though!"

"You're insane" Nolan muttered as many book signing attendees and regular book store customers ran towards the exit. Nolan quickly walked away into the crowd and flung his backpack to the side, he opened it up and took out his gas mask, fedora and trench coat. He put on his trench coat, making sure to bring the zipper all the way up to cover his shirt. The gas mask followed next and the n the fedora.

As the crowd diminished, soon only Nolan and Teen Tornado were left in the front of the Book Store. Nolan, in his Sandman outfit, noticed that Teen Tornado was currently walking towards Ace at his desk.

"Listen up you! I don't like your music!" Teen Tornado yelled in his face.

"Then why do you listen?" Ace asked unmoved by Teen Tornado's outburst.

"I don't! But every day at the asylum! They would play your stinking music every second of every day!" Teen Tornado punched the desk, breaking it in two.

"Hey!" Teen Tornado turned to see Sandman.

"Ain't it a little early for Halloween?" Teen Tornado laughed maniacally.

"I am the harbinger of dreams, the link between the dream realm and the physical plain, envoy of the god of dreams Morpheus. I am Sandman, and I will show you a new meaning in dreaming." Sandman rose his gas gun and took aim. "I suggest you move out of the way Ace."

"Sure thing Holmes" Ace said as he calmly got up from his chair and walked away.

"So what? You're just some geek who's read one too many Spiderman comics! I'm the real effing deal, super powers the whole package. Heck, I've killed a guy! You think I'm frightened by you? Please!" Teen Tornado yelled menacingly before cracking up laughing.

Sandman glared behind his gas mask, all to knowing who Teen Tornado had killed. "Tell me…do you like dreams?" Sandman asked in a creepy tone.

"Uh…no…" Teen Tornado took a step back.

"Then how about nightmares!" Sandman shouted, pulling out a grappling hook gun and pulling the trigger. The hook and cord erupted from the barrel of the gun and shot forward at Teen Tornado. Teen Tornado countered by spinning rapidly, causing the hook to become lodged in the ceiling of the first floor.

"Ha! You don't have anything on me!" Teen Tornado laughed. His eyes the shot wide open as he noticed Sandman shooting forward from retracting the hook and cord.

Sandman stuck his legs up and kicked Teen Tornado off his feet. The crazed adult crashed through a book shelf and into a wall. The hook sprang out of the wall and finished retracting back into the gun. Sandman holstered his grappling hook gun and walked up to the injured Teen Tornado.

Sandman grabbed Teen Tornado by his collar and pulled him off the ground. "One more thing double T, you aren't a teen anymore, I suggest a new name…possibly one that reflects how much a deranged sociopath you actually are." Sandman said angrily. Sandman dropped Teen Tornado onto the ground and began to punch him repeatedly.

All his built up rage from years past, all vented on beating the man responsible for the death of one of his oldest friends from his former life half to death. Sandman stood up, still holding Teen Tornado by the collar. He dragged the unconscious villain and threw him outside of the Book Store.

Sandman walked back into the Book Store as the sound police sirens echoed off in the distance. Sandman quickly changed, throwing his outfit back into his back pack, returning to being Nolan York, former KND operative who by official records was decommissioned.

Nolan walked back into the book store in search for Kayla, remembering he'd told her to wait for him in the store. "Kayla?" he called out to her. Nolan turned a corner and to his surprise, he saw Kayla talking with Ace.

"So, you're a fan" Ace asked slyly.

"Well, yes I'm a fan of yours" Kayla said looking away and rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "Hey…could I get your autograph?" Kayla handed Ace her copy of his book. Ace quickly signed the cover of the book and handed it back to Kayla.

"So…by any chance could I know your name?" Ace smirked.

"…Kayla, Kayla Valera." Kayla barely managed to say.

"Well Ms. Valera, how would you like a backstage pass to my next show?" Ace said pulling out a plastic yellow badge from his back pocket.

Nolan watched this play out, suddenly feeling his anger rise. '_No seriously…when the hell did Ace become a teen pop star?'_

* * *

**Benedict Uno's Mansion**

"Do you know why I've called you in Mr. Johnson?" Benedict Uno asked a teen in a tuxedo.

The teen smiled. "I believe it has something to do with my expert marksman skills."

"That and you're a hired gun who won't be a liability to me." Benedict handed the teen a manila folder. "Those are your targets, all ex KND operatives who are all suspected of being active TND operatives.

The teen opened the file and smirked, recognizing the six names on the list, he closed the file. "Same price for each one?"

"Yes, Mr. Popular, two grand a hit."

"Good" the teen turned around a began to walk away.


	79. Aggressive Tendencies: II

**Alright, chapter two, after this I'll be getting back to Legion's Shadow which I'll update later.**

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island**

Night time. Nolan sat above a rooftop in his Sandman outfit. The traditional gas mask, fedora, dress shirt and tie with a trench coat, and his khaki cargo pants. '_Is this what it was like Mr. Dodds?' _Sandman asked himself inwardly, thinking of his predecessor. '_I mean with the whole nightmare thing, were you able to tell if it was a dream or not? Because I can't.'_

Sandman looked to his far right to see lights shooting into the sky as Ace's concert began. The Specter Dome was an open roof coliseum. Sandman wouldn't normally bring himself to even consider going near a public event such as a concert, but that's not why he was watching. Kayla was currently watching the concert from backstage that was good enough for him.

He looked up into the night sky, quickly noticing something unordinary. Up in the sky, he could see a human like object with wings flying low. "What could that be?" Sandman asked himself. He then took notice that the object in the sky was flying towards the Specter Dome. "Better check it out."

Sandman leapt down to another roof top then extracted his grapple gun from its holster. He aimed for a building ten yards away and pulled the trigger. The hook penetrated the concrete like wall and Sandman retracted the line propelling him forward.

The hook released itself from the wall as Sandman was propelled onto the roof of the building. Sandman ran atop the roofs as he raced after the object in the sky.

At the Specter Dome, the concert was about to start. Kayla stood back stage looking around at the many fans that all had back stage passes. She pulled out her cell phone punched in Nolan's number. "Come on, pickup" Kayla muttered to herself.

"_Hello, you've reached Nolan York, unfortunately I am unavailable at this moment in time, please either call back or leave a message at the beep." _Nolan's answering machine picked up.

Kayla shook her head. She then noticed Ace walked towards her general direction. "Hello Kayla, I trust you find the back of the stage as exciting as back out front."

"Oh yes, it certainly is interesting." Kayla said motioning to the white tiger in a cage. "I suppose that's a stage prop and not a real tiger."

"More or less." Ace said coolly "Hey, stay after the show and hang out with me and the band, it'll be cool. Not like you have a boyfriend who'd be offended by it, unless you do?"

Kayla's eyes drifted to the phone in her hand. "No, no boyfriend."

As the concert began, the human like object in the sky landed on top of the Specter Dome. The object revealed itself to be a man wearing a metallic helmet that covered his face, he also wore two huge shoulder guards and a chest piece. The man also had a machine with two spinning propellers, explaining his ability to fly.

"Alright" he said to himself as he took out a hand held scanner "Where are you?" The scanner showed a rough image of the Specter Dome and a flashing circle that was behind the stage. "There, there's the donor."

The hook and cord shot upward, stabbing into the side of the Specter Dome. Sandman shot into the sky as he was dragged up the side of the Specter Dome. The hook detached from the side, causing Sandman to fly upwards onto the top of the Specter Dome. Sandman scanned the open roof coliseum, catching sight of a man that resembled the object from earlier.

Sandman slowly approached the man, making sure not to gain the attention from anyone looking up into the sky. Sandman tapped the shoulder of the man, causing him to jump forward and spin around.

"Who are you?" the man asked as his propellers morphed into blades.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Sandman said, making his voice deeper.

"You may call me Soulless; I am here on important business that doesn't concern you" Soulless waved off Sandman, turning back around.

"Let me guess, you're here to listen to a boy band but you're embarrassed about it you built a flying machine and metal getup so you could." Sandman said dryly.

"You are simply a distraction, I am truly sorry for this." Soulless spun around and grabbed Sandman by the neck, lifting him off the ground in the process. "But no one will interfere in my work." Soulless smashed Sandman face first into the roof, causing it to crack slightly.

Soulless turned to the stage and leapt off the roof, his propellers spinning rapidly to allow him to fly.

Sandman groaned as he forced himself up. "Alright then." Sandman jumped off the edge and fell towards the crowd. He raised his grapple gun and aimed it at the railing atop the stage. He pulled the trigger. The hook caught the railing, mere seconds before Sandman hit the concert attendees. The grapple gun retracted the line, causing Sandman to be dragged towards the stage and Soulless.

Everyone in the crowd looked up into the air to see Sandman collide with Soulless. Gasps erupted as the two mask wearers crashed into the stage, putting a halt on the band.

"What's with all of this?" Ace shouted, enraged that his concert had been ruined by the two mask wearers.

"Enough!" Soulless shouted as he got onto his feet. He extracted his scanner from one of his shoulder compartments. "I've come too far to stop now." The scanner indicated his target to be only a few yards away.

Sandman shot upward and raised his gas gun to Soulless' face. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"Saving my daughter's life!" Soulless shouted before his propellers struck Sandman, causing the envoy of Morpheus to release his gas gun from his grip as he was shot off the stage. Soulless picked up the gas gun and walked back stage, following the guidance of his scanner to his target.

The many fans backstage ran away as Soulless drew nearer. Kayla dropped the bag she brought with her and began to take out pieces of a collapsible sniper rifle. "You!" Soulless leapt forward, dropping his scanner. He smacked the pieces of the rifle out of Kayla's hands and grabbed her by the neck. "You are the one I need."

Soulless raised the gas gun to Kayla's face and pulled the trigger. Kayla inhaled the gas and quickly knocked out. "I'm sorry." Soulless picked up Kayla's unconscious body as his blades began to rotate.

Sandman forced himself back onto the stage, taking notice of the girl in Soulless' arms. "Kayla!" Sandman yelled, scared for her life. Soulless began to take off into the sky. Sandman pulled out another gun and took aim. He pulled the trigger shooting a miniature tracking device at Soulless' foot.

Soulless took flew off escaping. Sandman holstered his weapon and took out a microchip from the bottom of the handle.

"Hey!" Ace called out to Sandman. "What was all this about?" Sandman avoided Ace's question and picked up Soulless' discarded scanner. He inserted the microchip into a slot, causing the scanner to recalibrate the tracker. "Hey I'm talking to you!" Ace yelled as he grabbed Sandman's shoulder. Sandman grabbed Ace's wrist and flung him into the crowd.

"Did he just do that to Ace!" a number of the crowd shouted disbelievingly.

"No one does that to Ace!" a cheerleader from James Woods High exclaimed.

"Get him!" a majority of the crowd shouted.

"Time to go." Sandman said not looking up from the scanner. He unholstered the grappling gun and aimed at the top of the Specter Dome. He pulled the trigger and retracted the line, providing Sandman a means of escape from the mob of Ace fans.

* * *

**Nevada**

Night time. Bob Johnson lay prone on a roof top as he aimed his sniper rifle. "Two grand for every dead TND operative." He said to himself as he lined up his shot. "Easiest money I ever made." He said before pulling the trigger.

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island**

Night time. Sandman ran down a street as he continued to follow the scanner's directions. Adrenaline flowed through his body as all he could think about was saving Kayla. The scanner led Sandman to a three story house. Sandman turned to the mailbox and read the name aloud. "Sullivan." Sandman rubbed his chin in thought.

Sandman turned and ran at the front door of the house. The former KND operative kicked open the door and rose his grapple gun. He checked his sides, finding nothing. He looked down to the scanner, which was pointing out the microchip to be downward. "Basement."

Down in the basement, Soulless was currently strapping down the unconscious Kayla down onto a bed. He turned to another bed with a sick looking nine year old girl on it with several machines and tubes connected to her. "It won't be long my daughter, soon I will purge you of your heart cancer, you'll be better again…I promise you this." Soulless said as a tear began to run down his metal helmet.

Soulless turned back to Kayla and shook his head. "I am sorry…but you will have to die so that my daughter may live…please forgive me." Soulless walked to a faucet and began to wash his hands. He dried them with paper towels and then put on gloves. He took out a scalpel and approached Kayla. "Please…forgive me…"

The doors to the basement blew open as Sandman rushed into the room. "Kayla!" he shouted. He turned to see Soulless standing over her with a scalpel in his hand. "Drop it now!" Sandman shouted, raising his grapple gun.

"I can't! I must save my daughter!" Soulless turned to face Sandman. "She's dying. Can't you see all I want to do is save my little girl?"

"What happened?" Sandman asked sympathetically.

"My daughter began to suffer symptoms of cancer, I tried to get here treated but there was an accident which resulted in my wife's death and my baby girl being laced into a coma. Her cancer was unlike any I had seen; It was primarily targeting her heart, nowhere else." Soulless said as another tear streaked his stainless silver helmet. "I was a doctor, I spent most of my time trying to find a cure…It cost me my job recently…and my daughter's condition is worsening. The only way to save her is to replace her heart with a suitable donor. I spent days checking medical records, finding this girl here to be a perfect match."

"Why didn't you take your daughter to a hospital or somewhere else to be treated?" Sandman yelled.

"The hospitals wouldn't take her, they believe her to be a member of the Kids Next Door. No hospital would admit her!" Soulless yelled as tears began to pour down his helmet. "Please! Leave! I must save my daughter!"

"At the cost of another life?" Sandman questioned. "I won't let you do this! There has to be another way!"

"There is none, I had to speed up my search three months ahead of schedule, my daughters cancer had taken its toll, the only way to save her was to find a temporary replacement, but it wasn't compatible enough!" Soulless threw off his chest piece to reveal a series of tubes behind glass in place of his heart. "Her cancer will destroy anything other than a perfect match, this girls death will save my daughter's life!"

"And what if it doesn't! What if her cancer does the same to Kayla's heart as it did yours?" Sandman yelled enraged. "I won't let you waste her life to only delay the inevitable."

Soulless dropped to his knees, dropping the scalpel. He covered his face as the tears fell like rain drops. Sandman walked up to Soulless and placed his hand on his shoulder. "How long does she have?" Sandman asked.

Soulless looked up to Sandman. "Minutes at best."

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island**

Morning. Kayla shot up wide awake. She looked to her surroundings, finding herself to be in her room. She noticed she was in the clothes she was wearing from the night before and had no recollection of how she'd wound up back at her house.

The sound of her phone vibrating on her desk nearby caught her attention. She picked it up and looked at the name of the caller. She pressed the answer button. "Hello?"

"_Hey Kayla." _Nolan greeted Kayla over the phone. "_Look I'm sorry I wasn't able to answer your call last night, I was busy helping out Mario fix up the Book Store. Any ways I just wanted to check up on you and see how you were." _

"Oh…well I'm good" Kayla said into her phone.

"_That's great. Do you mind if I swing by your place and visit you in a bit?"_

"No, I don't mind at all" Kayla blushed a little.

"_Alright see you in a bit, bye."_

"Bye."

Nolan pushed the end call button on his cell phone. He removed his gas mask and set it down with the rest of his Sandman outfit. He quickly changed into his normal clothes and ran out the door. _'I haven't slept in a day'_ Nolan thought to himself as he felt the urge to collapse and let himself descend into the land of dreams. He, however, forced himself to push on, knowing fully well that Kayla was expecting him. _'Sandman needs to sleep, but right now I'm Nolan York, I don't need to sleep.' _

Nolan ran out his front door and raced to Kayla's house.


	80. Aggressive Tendencies: III

**Yeah, I said I'd update KND:LS after the last one but I decided to do this mainly because I just felt like it. But yeah some big reveals in ths chapter and some hints at whats going to happen further down the line in a sequel I have planned.**

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island**

Daytime. Nolan sat quietly in his room, his attention drawn to a TND signal he'd piggy backed on.

"_We have conformation of two deceased TND operatives, each one killed a day after the other, we believe there is a pattern." _A female voice over the TND broadcast said slightly distressed. "_All operatives are to check in with TND command periodically until we can find out who is behind these murders." _

Nolan hid the off switch of the radio. He stood up from his bed and headed to his window. Outside, he could see the current Sector Q tree house. He shook his head, already knowing of what had befallen Sector Q. Almost a year ago, the KND in Rhode Island had been shut down, leaving the state to be teen dominant.

Nolan walked down to his living room to see his mom watching a news channel. "Hey mom" Nolan greeted his mother.

"Hey Nolan, doesn't Kayla like that one band from the other day?" Mrs. York asked.

"…If you mean Ace, then yeah…I guess so." Nolan said blandly as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Well apparently from what I gather on the news, a bunch of fans are gathering today to outlaw a guy called 'Sandman'. Isn't that what they used to call Wesley back in the day?" Mrs. York asked.

Nolan poured himself a glass of milk and walked back to the fridge. "If I recall, he did say something about that." Nolan drank out of his glass and walked to the living room. "So what was that about a bunch of bat crazy fans deciding to go on a man hunt?"

"Something along those lines" Mrs. York said, paying no mind to her son's dry humor. "They also said that Ace himself is backing up the manhunt."

"Well that can't be good."

* * *

**Brookfield Insane Asylum**

Ace walked down the white halls of the asylum, closely followed by several body guards and fans. "Wait here" he ordered everyone. Ace continued to the visitor room where he was greeted by a guard. "I'm here to visit a John C. Fright."

"He doesn't really get that many visitors, only from some guy named York, what're you visiting him for?" The guard said intrigued.

"I have a job proposition that is not only supported by me, my fans, and also Mr. Benedict Uno." Ace took out a folded up piece of paper and handed it to the guard. "I would like to speak with Mr. Fright now to see if he's up to the task.

"Yes, right this way." The guard motioned through the door. "Wait there, I'll be back." The guard pointed to a table with benches before walking off.

Ace sat at the table, patiently waiting for the return of the guard along with the patient. The guard returned a few minutes later with a scrawny teen with glasses in tow.

"John Fright, meet Ace, he's got a proposition for you." The guard forced John onto the bench across from Ace ad walked away.

"So…what do I owe this visit?" John asked, visibly irritated.

"Are you familiar with a man named Sandman?" Ace asked.

"Why yes, he's the reason I'm here…." John trailed off as the sound of a Teen Tornado being dragged away in a strait jacket boomed throughout the asylum. "…And the reason for many others stays at this facility."

"What would you do if I told you John, that if you were to handle Sandman you would never have to put up with being here ever again?"

"Then I'd say that you give me my costume and then we'd have a deal." John smiled.

"Good." Ace stood up and was about to leave when John began again.

"Oh and Ace. Please, call me Affright."

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: The Q**

"Can you believe this?" Mario asked Nolan as he looked out the Book Store, The Q, window to see dozens of teenagers protesting against Sandman.

"I can" Nolan admitted. "I did after all just toss the guy off the stage."

"You made some powerful enemies Nolan." Mario shook his head. "I here Benedict Uno is backing up the anti-Sandman policy."

"I don't really care, they could do whatever they want, they still won't be able to stop me."

"Hey Mario!" Edward called out from the storage room. "We've got a couple dozen books back here that need to be unboxed and shelved! Me and Koda can't do this alone!"

"Right, Nolan man the front, keep an eye on the protestors, I don't like the way they're organized." Mario said to Nolan before walking to the back.

"Right, yeah." Nolan said sarcastically as he walked behind the counter. "This better count for volunteer hours."

The sound of The Q's front door opening caught Nolan's ear. He turned to see Kayla walking into the Book Store. "Hey Kayla."

"Hey Nolan." Kayla returned Nolan's greeting. "You notice the protest outside?"

"Well, I'm actually surprised you're not out there with them." Nolan said resting his head in his palm, closing his weary eyes slightly.

"If this is about me going to Ace's concert just say so, no need to beet around the bush." Kayla said mirroring Nolan's actions. "But then again, maybe you're just jealous."

"Jealous? What do I have to be jealous of? It's not like he's got something I want." Nolan smirked. "Unless you're referring to how he walked up to you during all the hell that broke loose in here three days ago and gave you a backstage pass to his concert? It was kind of like him asking you out, but I know you Kayla. I trust you."

Kayla smiled. Memories of the concert before she blacked out emerged. She remembered Ace asking her if she had a boyfriend, she also remembered her reply. Kayla's smile slightly faltered.

"You alright?" Nolan asked, noticing Kayla's smile.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Kayla lied. "Hey, so…you wanna go do something?"

"Kayla…I know you, especially when there's something wrong." Nolan said concerned. Kayla was about to answer when the front door of The Q opened, taking Nolan's attention away from the subject and to the new customer. "Hello and welcome to The Q…" Nolan trailed off. His eyes widened as he recognized the customer. "John?"

"Hey Nolan." John waved to Nolan and then Kayla. "How're you two this fine afternoon?"

"John? Wait…shouldn't you be-" Kayla began to ask before being cut off.

"In that mental institute? I should be, but I was made an offer I couldn't refuse." John said, earning questioning expressions from Nolan and Kayla. "Before you ask, it was Ace who got me out. Of course I have to do something in return, but I am free from the confines of that accursed asylum. I tell you there's this one guy who keeps shouting, it's dreadfully annoying."

"Wait…Ace got you out?" Kayla asked disbelievingly.

"Well…I can't really tell anyone the reason why…but you two are my best friends. You see those protesters out there?" John pointed to the crowd outside The Q. "Tonight there will be a massive protest, which by the way is sanctioned by the mayor, that the protestors will go ahead and start a man hunt for Sandman targeting every known location he's been seen to frequently visit, such as this fine establishment."

'_Great' _Nolan inwardly thought.

"I will help organize the protestors…I trust you'll join us?" John asked.

"…Maybe, not sure. I mean I like Ace's music but I'm not crazy enough to go and start wrecking everyone's houses and stuff." Kayla raised her arms up defensively.

"It may interest you that Prom Queen has even ordered her teen operatives to participate in this event." John said directly towards Kayla. "Last time I checked you were a teen ninja."

"Well then" Kayla looked away. "I guess I missed that memo. Fine, I'll go."

"And what about you Nolan?"

Nolan thought for a moment. '_Are they serious? This has trap written all over it. Still…I can't let them do this…Sandman will be there.'_ "Maybe, I don't really like Ace but seeing as Kayla's going, I might as well."

"Good." John smiled creepily before walking away.

"So…" Nolan said turning to Kayla. "Where were we again?"

"Uh…well look at the time." Kayla started towards the door. "If this thing's going to go down I might as well check in with Natalie."

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: York Residence**

Nolan sat in his room, pulling together his Sandman outfit. He stopped midway when an idea popped in his head. He picked up his SchMs gas mask and put it on. He pulled a plain black hoodie sweater from his closet and threw it on. He pulled up the zipper and threw on his hood. He turned to his closet mirror and looked at his reflection. "I believe this shall suffice."

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: East Side**

Nighttime. A mob within the hundreds marched down the streets of Quahog. At the front of the mob was Ace who was flanked by Prom Queen and John.

"Remind me again why Benedict Uno suggested that you accompany us?" Ace asked Prom Queen.

"Because you need the muscle, crazy fans alone won't help you find this Sandman. Anyways, he's been interfering with teen businesses for the last year."

"Whatever, just when you see him, bring him down." Ace then turned to John. "You know what to do."

"Right" John then turned down an alley and walked away, pulling a badly stitched burlap sack mask out of a bag.

Kayla walked beside a number of teens, her eyes shifting side to side, searching for Nolan. "You alright, Kayla?" Kayla turned to see her team leader.

"Oh, nothing Natalie…just looking for Nolan." Kayla said truthfully.

"You mean that guy who used to be a KND operative?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, that's him."

"Well, good luck with that, because the moment he shows up I'm going to punch him for the trouble he caused us back then." Natalie punched her palm.

Nolan removed his gas mask as he entered the mob, stuffing id down his hoodie. He walked through the mob, noticing they were all carrying a weapon in some form or another. Nolan continued through the crowd until he caught a glimpse of Kayla. Nolan was tempted to walk up to her, but told himself otherwise.

Nolan began to notice the mob was breaking down doors to several buildings and windows. Torches lit and fire being spread. Nolan grabbed his gas mask and quickly put it on, he grabbed his grapple gun and aimed at a lamp post. He pulled the trigger and the hook and cord shot out, catching the attention of several within the mob.

The line began to retract, propelling Sandman into the air, landing on the lamp post. "Man, you guys went all out."

"It's Sandman!" Ace shouted, pointing at Sandman.

"You know, I could've sworn I only mess with villains…not teen pop stars who I honestly have no clue how they got to where they were. No, seriously didn't you used to be a pilot or something?" Sandman asked, raising a brow behind his mask.

"…Shut up." Ace flicked off Sandman.

"Now that's just rude." Sandman shook his head. Sandman felt something sharp hit his shoulder. He turned to see a dart sticking out of his shoulder. He pulled it out and inspected it. He then turned to his left to see John in his Affright costume holding a dart gun in his hand.

"Scared you, didn't I?" Affright said softly.

Before Sandman's eyes, everything began to change. The hundreds of people in the crowd turned into horrid demons as lamp posts turned snakes. "Holy…" Sandman gasped as he fell backwards off the lamp post.

"Well what are you all waiting for? Get him!" Ace yelled, pointing at Sandman. The mob charged forward at Sandman.

Sandman groaned as his eyesight blurred. He looked up to see the mob turn into monsters. "I take it you refined Legion's nightmare toxin?" Sandman said aloud towards Affright.

"Well I had a lot of time to think of a better formula during my stay at the asylum. You can thank soon to be President Benedict Uno for my early release."

Sandman got to his feet as the mob drew closer. Dozens of teenagers with clubs ran to the front of the mass and struck at Sandman. The envoy of Morpheus ran backwards, avoiding what he perceived to be blood soaked axes but was in reality wooden clubs.

Affright jumped down from where he was perched and landed next to Sandman. He smacked Sandman across the face with a club, sending Sandman to the floor.

_Nolan looked up from where he lay. Sitting cross legged beside him was a man in a black coat and a metal helmet with a tube. 'I recommend that you get up and start fighting back. Wesley never gave up, so why should you.' _

Sandman leapt back up and punched Affright, sending him backwards. "That's more like the Sandman I know" Affright said, his voice hoarse. "Tell me, what do you see with the nightmare toxin flowing through your veins? Do you see dead loved ones? The worst possible outcome in your life? Or do you just see something as trivial as spiders crawling around you? Tell me, I must know."

'_He's getting in your head Nolan. Dodds never let his adversaries get in his head.'_

"…Shut up." Sandman said aloud. The mob rushed at Sandman, weapons drawn.

"Tell me Sandman, what do you see? My bullies have preyed on my fears; I've decided to prey on others fears. Tell me, what do you fear? Do you see your fear?" Affright asked as he circled around Sandman as the gas mask wearer fought off his attackers.

"Do you see your dead father? Or your friends who'd been taken by bullets?" Affright asked, causing Sandman's eyes to widen at his questions. "Before you ask Sandman, yes, I know who you really are. As I spent my time at the Asylum rotting away, I turned to trying to deduce who you were, the way you knew my every move intrigued me, as if we'd known each other."

The mob pushed Sandman further down the street to a bridge over water. Sandman pulled out his gas gun and started spraying the crowd with his knock out gas.

"As I began to meet more of your crazed rouges such as Teen Tornado, Hint, Jonah Icarus, I figured out who you are." Affright said as the mob began to gain the upper hand over Sandman. "Do not worry my friend; I have no plans of revealing your identity."

'_You've screwed up. Dodds would never have let this happen.'_

"Shut up Morpheus!" Sandman yelled as he punched Garret O'Neal, the former Numbuh 99, in the jaw.

"So it is true. You see Morpheus, the god of dreams, when you've been exposed to the nightmare toxin." Affright said slightly surprised. "Fascinating, I'll have to document this finding after we escape this mess."

"We?" Sandman asked skeptically as he grabbed what he perceived to be a scaly talon, which in reality was the arm of Gwen Tucker, the former Numbuh 58. He kneed Gwen in the stomach and flung the KND traitor at the mob.

"Yes Sandman. We." Affright said before charging at Sandman, causing the two to tumble off the side of the bridge and into the river below.

"Quickly! Throw random objects at them!" Ace yelled to the mob, which followed his instruction.

The current of the river carried Affright and Sandman away from the mob and back deeper into the heart of Quahog. Sandman got onto dry land as he helped up Affright. "Why? Why help me?" Sandman turned to Affright.

"Because, you were my friend once, I owe you that much." Affright stood up and began to walk away. "But next time we meet Nolan, I suggest you ask Morpheus for help for you see, your nightmare will never end and so won't our conflict."

Sandman watched as Affright walked away. He removed his gas mask, noting that it had been cut and torn during the fight. Nolan got onto his feet and tossed the ruined gas mask back into the river, walking in the direction opposite of Affright.

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: The Q**

Morning. Mario leaned against a wall within the book store as he, Edward, and Koda listened to Nolan's tale of the events of yesterday. "And you haven't even slept?" Mario asked surprised.

"Yeah, isn't the whole prophetic dreams thing supposed to only happen when you're asleep?" Edward asked as he ate a breakfast burrito.

"I can't face Morpheus at the moment. I also can't believe John knows I'm Sandman and that he's out there, somewhere." Nolan said before yawning.

"You look like crap." Nolan ant the three employees of The Q turned to see Kayla walk through the front door.

"Oh, hey Kayla." Nolan said getting up from his seat to greet Kayla.

"Where were you, I didn't see you there." Kayla asked. She took notice of Nolan's appearance; he had bags under his eyes. "Did you even get any sleep last night?"

"I was there Kayla, I actually got punched by Sandman" Nolan pointed to cuts on the side of his face. "But no, I didn't get any sleep. I got dragged along on a search party after he fell into the river with John."

"I'm sorry." Kayla smiled sympathetically. "I was at the back of the mob, the only time I saw the guy was when he was on the lamp post." Kayla dragged a finger across the cuts on Nolan's face, inspecting them. "That must've been a hard landing after the punch."

"You could say that" Nolan said grabbing her hand and holding it.

"We should probably go and take inventory." Mario suggested to his friends and fellow employees, earning agreeing nods. The three former original Sector Q operatives walked away quickly, leaving Nolan and Kayla alone.

"Hey Kayla" Nolan said as he looked into Kayla's brown eyes. "Did you eat breakfast yet?"

"No, no I haven't" Kayla said as she looked into Nolan's brownish blue eyes.

"My treat." Nolan said as he took Kayla's hand and began to walk them out the door.

* * *

**Germany**

Afternoon. Bob Johnson checked his rifle's sightings from atop a building. He looked through his binoculars to see his target talking amongst her friends. "No hard feelings." Bob said as he raised his rifle and aimed. He pulled the trigger and in five seconds screams and mass panic began to break out.

Bob got up on his feet and took out a piece of paper with a list numbers on it. He crossed out the number '202' which was under two other crossed out numbers: 55 and 73.

"Let's see who's next…" Bob said as he began to walk away. On the list under 202 was the numbers 2030 and 362. "No way…looks like me and ol' Nolan are going to have that one on one after all. And boy, do I have the perfect way to off him in mind." Bob began to walk away as the sound of police sirens echoed throughout the high buildings.


	81. Searching

**Quahog, Rhode Island**

A teenaged girl with blond hair and an orange jumpsuit ran atop the buildings of Quahog. Behind the girl, a teenager wearing a gas mask, fedora, black trench coat, dress shirt, tie, and khaki cargo pants chased after her.

"Give up now Mary!" the gas mask wearing teen shouted as he closed in on the girl.

"Last time I checked they couldn't decommission me! That still makes me a KND operative" the girl, Mary, turned around and drew two knives. "I'd prefer being called by my code Numbuh, Numbuh 501 or by my new nickname…Bloody Mary!"

Mary leapt at the teen with her knives and struck at him. She slashed at him, cutting his tie and trench coat. The teen caught her wrist and pulled her downward. He kicked his knee upward and hit her face. The teen let go of the now unconscious teen fugitive, letting her fall to the ground. Overhead, a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. hovered and singled the teen out with a spotlight.

"Put your hands in the air and surrender!" a voice called out from the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

The gas mask wearing teen shook his head and began to run as KND operatives slid down ropes from the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. The operatives gave chase as they captured Mary.

From another building nearby, Rachel McKenzie and Abigail Lincoln watched as the whole thing took place. "You think it was him?" Abby asked Rachel, as they both watched the gas mask wearing teen try to evade the operatives.

"No…it's not him." Rachel said sadly, taking her binoculars away from her eyes. "Nigel moves differently. He's more resourceful. He'd never take a blow."

"So this lead's a bust." Abby said shaking her head. "Teens Next Door intelligence out here bites." Abby turned to see Rachel glaring at the sky. "Look Rachel, we'll find him, we've still got a number of sources to check out."

Rachel nodded understandingly. Abby got up and began to walk to their means of transportation, leaving Rachel to her thoughts. '_Nigel' _Rachel said in her mind _'Where ever you are…I hope you're alright.' _

**Galactic Kids Next Door Head Quarters**

Nigel Uno, Numbuh 1, KND operative of Earth, sat silently in the waiting room to the Big Three's office. He inhaled the recycled oxygen in the space tree house and the exhaled.

"Numbuh 1" the alien slug looking operative receptionist said gaining Nigel's attention. "The Big Three are ready to see you."

Nigel got up to his feet and walked to the office door. He opened the door and walked inside.

"_Numbuh 1 please, have a seat, we have much to discuss." _


	82. Aggressive Tendencies: IV

**Yep...ch 4...this ones going to be dark. By the way, the song Bob sings is 'The Rocky Road to Dublin' by The Dubliners.**

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: York Residence**

Morning.

'_Dodds was a better Sandman then you ever could be…'_

Nolan sat in his bed, eyes wide open. It had been almost five days since he'd last slept.

'_I'd prefer that Sandy would've been the one to take up the mantel of Sandman rather than you.'_

"Yeah…but Sandy died over thirty years ago Morpheus…" Nolan said softly as he looked up at the ceiling. "…How can I hear you when I'm not even asleep?" No reply was necessary. "Right, Affright's nightmare toxin…that was like a day ago…"

Nolan threw his covers off his bed and sat up. He got off his bed and began to get dressed.

'_Why Wesley chose you to take up after him I will never know.'_

Nolan shook his head as he walked towards a beaker sitting over a Bunsen burner. Nolan inspected the blue liquid within the beaker. "Not ready yet." Nolan mumbled. "The antidote won't be ready for another day or so."

Nolan headed to his window to see that the sun had finally begun to creep up over the horizon. His exhaustion was visible; his eyes drooped down wearily, his mind and body barely keeping up. With the nightmare toxin still flowing through his body, Nolan's prophetic dreams that he'd gained after the death of Wesley Dodds, his father figure, would no doubt be amplified tenfold.

Sleeping was no option. Affright was still out there, no doubt working on another of his schemes. Sandman was now public enemy number one. TND operatives were being killed one by one.

Nolan walked away from his window and began to walk to his front door. Both Nolan York and Sandman have their own agendas, but right now he had to focus on being Nolan York. Nolan quietly chuckled as he left his house, closing and locking the door behind him.

* * *

**Quahog Cemetery**

Bob Johnson, former Numbuh 802 of the KND, one of the most popular teens of his time, contract killer currently employed by Benedict Uno, was currently dragging a shovel uphill in the cemetery.

"_In the merry month of June from me home I started,"_ Bob sang as he approached a grave. _"Left the girls of Tuam so sad and broken hearted, Saluted father dear, kissed me darling mother, Drank a pint of beer, me grief and tears to smother, Then off to reap the corn, leave where I was born." _

Bob stabbed the shovel into the grass covered ground and began to dig. _"Cut a stout black thorn to banish ghosts and goblins; bought a pair of brogues rattling o'er the bogs and fright'ning all the dogs on the rocky road to Dublin. One, two, three four, five, Hunt the Hare and turn her down the rocky road and all the way to Dublin, Whack follol de rah!"_

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: Home Repair Shop**

Nolan walked up to the counter of the shop with a gas mask and paint can in hand. He set the items onto the counter and pulled out his wallet.

The teen manning the counter eyed the items suspiciously. "What's with the gas mask?"

"I'm painting my room, I can't stand the fumes." Nolan replied casually.

"Still pretty suspicious kid." The teen said as he scanned the price tags.

"That I'm purchasing a gas mask? I think you've banged your head one too many times over the head Garret." Nolan said handing the teen the money and taking the gas mask and paint can. "Playing football does have its down sides after all."

"I'd watch your tongue Nolan; someone might get the wrong idea of you having that gas mask and I also hear that Kayla's pals are looking for an excuse to jump you." Garret gritted his teeth.

Nolan only shook his head in response before walking to the front door. "…Yeah, a lot of people want to take a shot at me." Nolan grumbled.

Nolan began to walk home before stopping in his tracks. He set the paint can and gas mask down and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He look at the caller I.D. His eyes widened slightly before he answered the phone, making sure his voice was slightly hoarse.

"What is it Warden?" Nolan asked the caller as he checked to make sure no one was around.

"_Sandman, I hope this isn't a bad time." _The Warden asked from his end in the call.

"No, not at all. But I'd like to know why you're calling." Nolan asked as he picked up his recently purchased items and continued his way home."

"_It's June 28__th__ today, today is the birthday of one of our more notorious patients." _

"Even though I know who you're referring to, do you really mean Holiday is more notorious than The Fat Guy Strangler?" Nolan asked sarcastically.

"_You know very well that Brett Jubilee aka 'Holiday' is more insane than that kook." _The Warden said seriously. _"But today, he's asked that you show up at the Asylum and speak with him, he says it's a matter of life and death, and knowing him it may be him causing the death."_

"Understood, I'll be there in an hour." Nolan said before hanging up. He hurried to his house as he dialed up Kayla's number. To Nolan's dismay, his call went straight to voice mail. He hanged up, knowing to well it would be pointless to leave a message.

Nolan rushed to his room and changed into his modern Sandman costume. He threw on his plain hoodie, khaki cargo pants, combat boots, and threw on the new gas mask. Unfortunately, the gas mask only covered his mouth and nose, forcing Nolan to grab tinted motocross goggles. Nolan grabbed his gas gun, grapple gun, the scanner from Soulless, and the tracer gun and holstered them all.

Nolan, now Sandman, ran out of his house and ran on foot to Brookfield Insane Asylum, over more than twenty miles away.

* * *

**Brookfield Insane Asylum: 3 Hours Later**

As Sandman reached the gates of the asylum, the Warden accompanied by two security guards exited the asylum to greet him. "Warden Valera." Sandman nodded at the Warden.

"Sandman" The Warden shook hands with Sandman. "Nice new look, very appropriate it fits your new title as public enemy number one. I'm sorry though, but you're a bit late."

"Sorry, I walked." Sandman said humorlessly.

"I'm also sorry for Affright's release without him completing his rehabilitation."

"No need for apologies, I knew he'd get out sooner or later. I'm still, however, under the effects of his latest batch of nightmare toxin."

"Then we'll have to take extra precautions then." Warden Valera said as he motioned to the front door of the asylum. "This way, we've set up a special room for you to meet him."

Sandman walked beside the Warden as they entered the asylum. "So…how's the family?" Sandman asked.

"Well…we're doing alright. My daughter usually spends all her time with the teen ninjas and her boyfriend…but on the bright side her juvie record is finally behind her. My wife and I are going through our own trials though, we're trying to work it all out though." Warden Valera said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You got to look at the bright side sometimes in order to prevent yourself from falling into despair." Sandman said as they drew near a metal box that was surrounded by a dozen heavily armed guards.

"That's pretty deep, where'd you here that from?"

"My predecessor." Sandman said calmly as they reached the box. "I take it he's in there."

"Yes, behind four inches thick glass on one end, you'll be on the other end." The Warden said, giving Sandman the basic rundown. "Just see what he wants and tell us after."

"Will do." Sandman walked up to the giant metal box. Two guards reached for the doors and pulled them open for Sandman, closing the doors behind him.

As he entered the bleakly lit box, Sandman's attention was immediately drawn to the bald teen in shackles behind the four inches thick of glass.

"June 28th, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, what a wonderful holiday, such a bleak and joyous occasion." The teen said lowly as he stared at the floor.

"Holiday." Sandman said, gaining the teen's attention.

"Ah, Sandman. I see my birthday wish was granted." Holiday said lowly, but looking up at Sandman through the glass. "Do you remember April 1st? It was the day you foiled my plot and sent me back to this institute."

"I remember it very well, you're plan was to release a deadly neurotoxin into the air through whoopee cushions." Sandman glared at Holiday behind his goggles.

"And you foiled it so fast" Holiday sighed. "I still don't know how you found out what I was going to do."

"You're predictable Holiday, now, what did you mean by it's a matter of life and death?" Sandman asked in a threatening tone.

"Oh yes Sandman, on my birthday today, I did not receive the traditional cake or presents. My true birthday wish is freedom." Holiday said lowly.

"What does that have to do with life or death?" Sandman asked, only for the sound of gun fire to catch his attention.

"You see Sandman, the one who used to call himself Teen Tornado, had on June 26th changed his name, and on June 27th thought of a full proof plan to escape. For you see Sandman, the holiday he decided to escape on, is on June 28th, my birthday the most important holiday to me." Holiday said lowly and creepily.

Sandman turned around and ran to the doors behind him, trying to push the open. "That won't work Sandman; Tornado has most likely blocked it. The only way out is now on my side of the box." Holiday said smiling. "You'll have to bust through the glass in order to get over here."

Before Holiday could react, Sandman ran at the glass and punched through it, grabbing Holiday around the neck. Sandman reeled his arm back, smashing Holiday through the glass and flinging him at the locked doors behind him.

Sandman then walked through the hole in the glass he'd just created and walked to the doors on Holiday's side in the box. Sandman kicked the doors open, only to find that they lead to the patient recreation room.

Sandman turned to see an elderly man rocking back and forth, babbling to himself. "Hey Jonah." Sandman waved to the old man before running to a nearby guard. "You, we need to help the Warden, Teen Tornado is trying to escape."

"Are you Sandman?" The guard asked, slowly reaching for his holstered weapon.

Sandman quickly reacted, unholstering his gas gun and blasting the guard at point blank range. The guard fell over, unconscious. Sandman continued to look for an exit or any other way back to the room.

Sandman stumbled upon a door and kicked it open. He walked through it, to find himself back in the room he'd first entered the box. He looked around, only to find all of the guards unconscious with no sign of Warden Valera.

Sandman turned to the door he'd originally entered the room with the Warden, seeing the door had been ripped off its hinges. Sandman ran through the doorway, seeing the man formerly known as Teen Tornado swatting guards aside with wind as he dragged the warden with him.

"You're my ticket out of here warden! First thing I'm doing when I'm out, I'm going to kill that guy who put me back in here!" Tornado yelled.

"I'm right behind you." Tornado turned to see Sandman pointing his grapple gun at him.

"You!"

"Yes, me." Sandman pulled out his gas gun before pulling the trigger of his grapple gun, propelling the hook at Tornado.

Tornado quickly reacted, blasting the hook away from him and into the wall beside him. "Ha! You can't beat-wait this seems familiar."

Tornado's eyes widened as he saw Sandman shoot into the air as he retracted the line. He slammed into Tornado, knocking the former teen off his feet and onto the floor. Sandman stomped on Tornado and pointed his gas gun at his face. "Deep breathes…" Sandman said lowly and angrily as he pulled the trigger.

Tornado breathed in the gas, quickly losing consciousness. Sandman turned around to see Warden Valera getting back on his feet, holding his head in pain.

"That was unexpected." The warden said groggily. "So what did Holiday want?"

"Freedom, but he was merely distraction." Sandman said as he pointed to the unconscious Tornado.

"Good thing you got out when you did, you stopped this crazy top."

"Yeah…I did…" Sandman said as he began to think, his mind wanting begging for rest. "…Tornado was the distraction." Sandman rushed back to the box, pulling the doors open, only to find a security hanging from the ceiling and no sign of Holiday.

The Warden and two other guards soon arrived, each one gasping at the horrible sight. "He got away, he talked Tornado into trying to escape while we were focused on him…he's gone." Sandman shook his head. Sandman felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out to see the caller I.D. "Hey, can you guys handle this, I've got to take care of something back in town."

"You've earned it, we'll keep you posted." Warden Valera motioned for Sandman to go. "You've done enough for one day."

Sandman lightly bowed, before running off, answering his phone on the way. "Hey Kayla."

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island**

Nolan ditched his Sandman garb at his house, changing into his regular street clothes. He ran down to meet Kayla at a local teen hangout. Nolan entered the teen oriented establishment, quickly finding Kayla sitting at a table, talking with two teens that Nolan recognized from The Delightful Children 2.0.

"Hey Kayla." Nolan said nervously as he walked up to the table. "You said you had something to tell me."

Kayla turned to her two teammates, without words she told them to give them privacy. The two teens got to their feet and walked away. One of the teens bumped into Nolan and cast him a death glare.

"Nice to see you too Connor." Nolan said dryly as he sat down beside Kayla. "Kayla, if its something I've done or if it's that I'm not there for you most of the time, I can explain."

"No, it's not that Nolan…it's just that I haven't been honest with you." Kayla said, looking away from Nolan. "You see Nolan…Ace asked me a question during the concert and…and we actually met way before I 'accidentally' called you." Kayla turned to face Nolan.

"Look…Kayla…I don't really care if you were dared to call me or something like that." Nolan said already knowing the real reason why she called him. "I also don't care if Ace kissed you or something. Kayla I...I-" Before Nolan could finish, his phone began to ring, interrupting him.

"Give me a second." Nolan said as he answered his phone. "Hello?" Nolan asked the caller. After a few seconds on the phone, Nolan's expression turned from annoyance to shear shock, which was amplified by the nightmare toxin in his body. Nolan turned to Kayla, pain visible in his face.

"Nolan…are you alright, what happened?" Kayla asked as Nolan's perception of reality began to act up again.

_You are week; Dodds never let emotions cloud his thoughts.' Morpheus said as he manifested in a seat beside Kayla._

"Look…Kayla, I have to go, something came up." Nolan said getting up from his seat.

"Wait, what's going on?" Kayla asked only for Nolan to kiss her.

"I'll see you later, maybe then I'll get to finish what I was about to say." Nolan smirked before running out of the teen hangout, leaving Kayla with both questions and a smile on her face.

* * *

**Quahog Cemetery **

Nolan reached the top of the hill in less than ten minutes. When he arrived, he found a teen with a giant hat covering his face with a shovel in his hands standing beside Dillon's grave. "What happened here?" Nolan asked, completely freaked due to the combination of exhaustion, the nightmare toxin, and the trauma of the event that'd transpired.

"I'm sorry sir, but we just found it like this. The grave dug up, the casket opened, and the body missing." The teen said as he hid a smile behind his hat.

"How could this have happened? Who would do this?" Nolan asked as he stood in front of the open grave, his back turned from the teen.

"Well…actually I do know who did it." The teen smiled as he pulled a gun. Nolan spun around, only to be shot in his left shoulder. Nolan fell down into the casket, blood flowing from the fresh wound.

The teen tossed a tape recorder and glow stick into the casket before using his shovel to close it. He began to toss the piles of dirt back into the hole he'd dug up earlier, burying Nolan in his friend's grave.

The teen tossed his hat away, revealing himself to be Bob Johnson. Bob dropped the shovel and proceeded to sing as he walked down the hill. _"From there I got away, me spirits never falling, Landed on the quay, just as the ship was sailing. The Captain at me roared, said that no room had he; When I jumped aboard, a cabin found for Paddy. Down among the pigs, played some hearty rigs, Danced some hearty jigs, the water round me bubbling; When off Holyhead wished meself was dead, Or better for instead on the rocky road to Dublin. One, two, three four, five, Hunt the Hare and turn her down the rocky road and all the way to Dublin, Whack follol de rah!"_


	83. Aggressive Tendencies: V

**CH 5 and also the end of the story.**

* * *

_A nine year old Nolan sat beside and elderly man at the edge of a dock, fishing rods in hand as they cast their bait into the water. "Thanks again Mr. Dodds for taking me fishing." Nolan said lowly as he sat eagerly waiting for a fish to take a bite. _

"_It's the least I could do Nolan." Mr. Dodds smiled as he reeled in his line, a small fish as big as a pinky on the end. "Your mother was about the only one to greet me once I moved into the neighborhood. The least I could do is showing her son everything a man should learn, such as fishing."_

"_But I'm a kid…" Nolan said, his head now resting in his palm. _

"_Yes Nolan, you are. But it's important to have a couple of tricks up your sleeve when you're in a jam." Mr. Dodds said as he cast his line once more after releasing the small fish back into the water. "You see Nolan, you being in the KND will be dangerous, you'll be fighting evil adults and children alike, you'll always need an edge to get above them. Take this for example, fishing, it appears that I'm teaching you how to feed yourself if you ever need to eat, I'm teaching you actually how to use a grappling gun as a melee weapon."_

_Mr. Dodds opened his box full of lures and pulled out a grapple gun, handing it to Nolan. "You see, Nolan. I'm teaching you how to handle your enemies. There are dozens of things you could use as a means of weaponry and escape, you could take a pair of keys and bust through a door, you could use this grapple gun to escape, you can always use your head to out thing your opponents."_

"_Right." Nolan said as he held the grapple gun to eye level. As something in the water caught his eye, Nolan aimed and pulled the trigger, shooting the hook into the water, catching the object. Nolan double clicked the trigger, causing the hook to reel itself in, bringing with it a fish the size of a fully grown adults hand. Nolan smirked as he took the fish out of the hook as it flopped. _

"_Well done." Mr. Doods said taking the fish from Nolan's hands and releasing it back into the water. "Well done indeed."_

* * *

**Quahog Cemetery**

Nolan's eyes shot wide open in shock. He groaned in pain as he found himself bleeding from the wound he'd sustained only a few minutes ago. He sighed as he noticed the source of light within the casket emitted from a glow stick which was next to a tape recorder with a sticky note placed on it. 'Play me' it read. Nolan reached out to the tape recorder and pressed the play button.

"_Hello Nolan, it's me your old pall Bob." _Nolan's narrowed in anger. "_You're probably wondering what's going on, so in short I was paid to kill you and a number of other guys who are suspected of being TND operatives. Some of them you may know, Numbuh's 202, Numbuh 55, and Numbuh 73. But in short, this is my special good bye to you, burying you alive in your oldest friends grave, pure poetry if there is such a thing. Now I'm going to kill Numbuh 362, and by my count you've got barely five minutes of oxygen down there, I'd hold my breath down there."_

The recording ended as Nolan crushed it in his hand. Nolan dug around in his pocket, looking for anything that could get him out of his current situation. He pulled out only his house keys and his phone, which was currently on its last bit of power. Nolan contemplated who to call…knowing all too well help wouldn't get to him in time.

Nolan dialed up a number and hit call, placing the dying phone to his ear.

Across town at the Teen Hangout, Kayla sat talking to Natalie Crespo and Amber Blake, two of her teammates from The Delightful Children 2.0. As she sat, listening to Natalie's latest plan to catch Sandman, Kayla's phone began to ring. She picked it up, smiling at the caller I.D. "Hey Nolan." She answered.

"Hey Kayla…" Nolan said as calmly as he could, the nightmare toxin in his body tearing his head apart within the confined space. "I'm sorry Kayla, but I'll have to tell you over the phone, I don't think I'll be able to see you again."

"Wait…are you-"Kayla began to ask only for Nolan to cut her off.

"No, not that Kayla, I mean that I'm going die Kayla…I just want you to know that I care about you…I love you Kayla." Nolan said as a tear streaked his face.

"Nolan what's going on?" Kayla asked concerned.

"I'm stuck in a coffin, I believe I've been buried and I'm running out of air." Nolan said letting out a laugh. "I guess now would be a good time to tell you that I was never-" Nolan began to reveal the truth of his decommissioning, only for his phone to die on him. Nolan sighed, beginning to accept his fate.

The parts despite Nolan had crushed the tape recorder, it continued to play. _"I still remember the time I killed Vana and Stevie…remember that Nolan? Remember how the judges just let me go? I was untouchable then I'm untouchable now. I also killed Carmine if you were wondering, and here's a shocker Nolan, I'm the one who killed your surrogate father, Wesley Dodds." _

Nolan's eyes shut completely. Anger, sadness, rage, all his emotions building up within himself.

'_Wesley wouldn't give up.' Morpheus' voice echoed through Nolan's mind. 'And neither should you.'_

Nolan's eyes shot open, that time instead of a hallucination; it seemed as if he'd actually heard Morpheus voice. Nolan grabbed his keys and placed them in between his fingers on his right hand. Nolan proceeded to stab the top of casket. Nolan continued to cut the casket as his fist began to bleed.

Anger and Rage diving Nolan to keep going, two things keeping him sane at that moment, taking his revenge on Bob and seeing Kayla again. Nolan broke through cover of the casket, causing dirt to trickle into the casket.

"Now or never." Nolan muttered as he grabbed the crack fully and began to pull. Nolan ripped the cover, causing all of the dirt built up on top of the casket to fall in. Nolan clawed his way through the still unsettled dirt, gasping for air.

Nolan's bloody hand shot out of the ground, grasping for leverage. He grabbed the settled grass and forced himself out and through the ground. Nolan coughed and wheezed as he collapsed, his feet still in the dirt. Nolan gasped as air filled his lungs. Nolan then noticed a pair of conjoined twins looking down at him in awe.

"Hey Rack, hey Ruin." Nolan waved at the two siamese twins.

"Hey Nolan." They waved back.

"…Visiting Dillon?" Nolan asked as he staggered back onto his feet.

"Yeah." Rack and Ruin said simultaneously.

"Sorry, but he's not down there." Nolan raised his left arm to pat the two brothers on their conjoined shoulder, but recoiled at the pain from the bullet wound. "Hey, I'll see you both later; say hi to the rest of the gang for me." Nolan said breathlessly before running down the hill.

Rack and Ruin just watched as Nolan disappeared down the hill. "…So I guess Nolan didn't get decommissioned?"

"It was very unclear."

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: York Residence**

Nolan checked the antidote in the beaker, finding it ready. He pulled the beaker off the Bunsen burner and drank most of it. His mind instantly became less foggy as he sighed in relief. The nightmare toxin flowing through his body was now rendered null.

Nolan removed his shirt and took out a scalpel. He positioned the scalpel over the bullet wound and bit down. He dug into the wound and flung the bullet out of his shoulder. Nolan inwardly screamed in pain as he withdrew the scalpel, placing it on his desk. He cleaned his wound before taking up a roll of bandages and wrapping it up. Nolan bandaged up his bloody hand.

Nolan threw on his Sandman outfit with the addition of shoulder and knee pads. He checked his gear, before running out of his house.

Sandman already knew where Bob would be. "You've already taken three Bob, you won't take a fourth."

* * *

**Virginia: One Day Later**

Night.

Rachel T. McKenzie exited the store, beside her were Abigail Lincoln and Fanny Fulbright. "Can you guys believe what's been going on?" Rachel asked her friends and fellow TND operatives.

"Abby still thinks it's nothing but a joke." Abby said, referring to herself in third person.

"Ah tell ya lass, this be nuthin' more them some crude joke from them science nerds." Fanny said, agreeing with Abby.

"I'm just saying, maybe it's true, we haven't heard anything from Kim in a while."

A mile away, atop a high building, Bob Johnson lay prone as he checked his rifle. He emptied the clip, double checking that it had ammo. He checked the sightings of his rifle, smirking at the end result.

He pulled the sniper rifle up onto his tripod and steadied it. He adjusted it so he was aiming a few feet away from Rachel, who was unknowingly walking into his line of sight.

On the roof top beside the one Bob lay. Sandman narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of Bob. He drew out his grapple gun and aimed at the barrel of the rifle.

Bob smirked. "Four dead TND operatives equals eight grand, a fifth means ten grand, a nice payday." Bob's trigger finger began to squeeze around the trigger as Rachel walked into his line of sight. He pulled the trigger, only for a hook to grab onto the barrel and pull the rifle away of its target.

The bullet impacted the wall to the trio's side. "Take cover!" Rachel ordered, as they scrambled behind objects.

"Dammit!" Bob cursed as he jumped onto his feet. His eyes tracked the cord connected to the hook back to its owner. "You cost me the element of surprise you freak."

"You're a killer who was just about to kill again. I will break every bone in your body and then I will bring you back to your employer and show him what happens to those who cross the line between wrong and right." Sandman said lowly, his eyes narrowed behind his tinted motocross goggles.

"And you're about to join my body count!" Bob yelled as he raised his rifle and took aim.

Sandman reacted by whipping the grapple gun to his right, causing the rifle in Bob's hand to jolt to his right, sending the bullet intended for Sandman to be sent off to the side. Sandman double clicked the trigger, retracting the hook and cord while ripping the rifle out of Bob's hands.

Sandman caught the rifle and inspected it. "I take it that this is the weapon you killed your victims with." Sandman said inspecting the rifle.

"All but one actually." Bob drew out two pistols. "His death was more creative." Bob began to shoot at Sandman, causing him to jump behind cover. "You think you can take me? I've killed over a hundred people! I can kill you."

"You can kill a man, but not an ideal." Sandman said as he jumped out behind his cover, landing behind Bob. He sweep kicked Bob off his feet, and grabbed him by the neck. Sandman punched him across the face before throwing him to the ground. "You kill and kill for profit. Not once have you been stopped, until today!"

Bob forced himself up, drawing a knife from a concealed compartment in his jacket. He stabbed at Sandman, who dodged each strike. Bob pivoted around before stabbing strait at Sandman. Sandman blocked by catching Bob's wrist.

Bob dropped his knife into his other hand and stabbed Sandman in the side. Sandman backed up, holding his side as he pulled the knife out.

"You know, you remind me of someone I killed once." Bob taunted as he grabbed one of his pistols that was laying on the roof. "He wore a gas mask like you, but he was about eighty when I killed him…I guess I really can't kill an ideal." Bob raised his gun aand aimed. "But I can still kill the man."

Sandman dodged as Bob shot at him. A stray bullet impacted one of his shoulder pads, throwing his balance slightly off. Sandman pulled out his grapple gun and shot at Bob. The hook crashed into Bob, knocking him off his feet. "You've killed a number of my friends Johnson!" Sandman jumped and punched down, only for Bob to roll away. "You're going down, hard."

"Please, I'm untouchable!" Bob jumped to his feet and raised his gun once more, taking aim.

"Please!" Sandman yelled. He smacked the gun out of Bob's hand and proceeded to beat him to a pulp. "You've pushed me farther than anyone else! And it is time that someone broke that one track thought process of yours!" Sandman threw Bob's semiconscious body to the side and walked to the sniper rifle that he threw to the side. "And you've made one fatal mistake."

* * *

**Father's Mansion**

Night.

Benedict Uno sat at the end of his massive table as he dined with many of his colleagues. "Well the KND is almost done." Benedict smirked. "They've lost most of their territory and now only have the Moon Base."

"Not to mention we took out all of their satellites and space cannons." Cree Lincoln added.

"Yes, that too." Mr. Boss smiled as he gnawed on a cigar. "But Benedict, didn't you hire that one guy to knock off a number of former KND operatives?"

"Yes actually, but that is merely a cover for the real plan." Benedict smirked. "You see, the real plan was just to give the TND something to worry about as we further put kids in check. I also got to put a number of nuisances to death."

Everyone around the table burst out laughing. Their laughs turned to screams as Bob was thrown through the window behind Benedict, a smoke grenade attached to his clothing. As smoke filled the room, the power in the mansion was cut. The only source of light being a single candle.

"The lights!"

"What's going on!"

"Ladies, gentleman." Sandman said lowly in a threatening manner. "I am The Sandman, and I bring you not a dream neither a nightmare. But reality. One of the teens your hitman killed, Kimberley Adams, was in fact the daughter of the German Consulate. The gun that he used to kill her is now sitting in her father's office as his top men deduce that the bullet did in fact come from that gun."

Sandman reached for a glass and emptied out the water as he approached the candle. "From this moment on, none of you are safe."

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: Valera Residence**

Morning.

Kayla groggily walked down her stairs as the doorbell rang once more. She rubbed her eyes, dead tired from searching for Nolan. When she answered the door, to her surprise, there stood Nolan, bags under his eyes and dried blood on his right hand.

"Nolan? What happened to you?" Kayla asked, once more concerned for the boy before her.

"What can I say, someone dug up Dillon's grave, that was the call I got when I left earlier." Nolan said as he rubbed his tired eyes. "I found his casket opened, next thing I knew I got shot and fell into the casket and someone buried me in it. That's when I called you."

Kayla stood there, her mouth slightly hanging open. "Look, Kayla, I'm here to finish our conversation…because over a dying phone isn't honestly good enough."

Before Nolan could continue, Kayla hugged him, her head resting on his shoulder. "I love you too Nolan."

Nolan could only smile as he returned her affection. "Look, later you and I should go do something."

"Sure, yeah I'd like that." Kayla said as a tear ran down her face.

"I hear their holding a carnival or something at the park down my street latter today, that good enough?" Nolan asked, still holding Kayla close to him.

"Yeah…that'll work." Kayla said as she let go of him, backing up slightly. "Well…I guess I'll see you then."

"Yeah…I don't know about you but I'm dead tired." Nolan said backing away from the doorway. "Goodnight Kayla." Nolan said as he began to leave, smiling.

"Good morning Nolan." Kayla smiled as she closed the door.

Nolan looked up to see the sun begin to rise. His smile turned into a smirk as he left set off to his home, knowing all too well that both he and Sandman would finally have to sleep after nearly seven days without rest and constant struggle.

"There is no land beyond the law where tyrants rule with unshakable power. 'Tis but a dream from which the evil wake to face their fate, their terrifying hour. The hour of Sandman."


	84. Dark Void

**Before returning to Earth to fulfill a prophecy, he was saving kids from other worlds from adult tyranny. Caution, subject may be to dark for your liking.**

* * *

**GKND HQ, Numbuh 1's Quarters: Two Years after Departure**

Numbuh 1, real name Nigel Uno, GKND operative of Earth, looked at a model of his planets solar system. He reached out to touch the rotating model of the blue and green planet, only for his finger to pass through it.

"Holograms are different form holo-matter representations." Nigel turned to see his partner, Numbuh 1867, a humanoid female Straitus from the planet Felis Tigris, a planet where everyone bore characteristics of Tiger.

"I know, Regalis." Nigel spoke softly as he pulled his hand back. "The feeling doesn't go away no matter what I do. I left without saying god-bye to most of those I cared for and respected."

Numbuh 1867 leaned against a metal wall, her arms crossed. "You know Nigel, most of us never got to say good-bye to any of those we knew. You should count yourself lucky, you at least were seen off by your parents _and _closest friends."

"Then maybe I'm just being selfish…" Nigel said letting out a small laugh. "I just need to learn to get over it…" Nigel turned his head away from Numbuh 1867, facing his mirror.

Numbuh 1867 spotted the Earth born operative's reflection, finding him to be frowning and looking to the metal floor. "Well Nigel…I know just the thing to cheer you up." Numbuh 1867 said giving a toothy grin. "Let's go check out the game room; I'm sure we could get in a game of ZG war with some of the other guys."

"Sorry Regalis…I'm just not feeling up for it today." Nigel said as he picked up the hologram projector on his bed and switched it off.

"Two years, huh?" Numbuh 1867 asked.

"Two years this very day."

The tiger-like operative shook her head and approached Nigel, taking a seat beside him on his bed and placing one of her four digit hands on his shoulder. "Come on, Nigel. You don't have to sulk or anything, we're living a dream in a way. Most kids on my planet always dreamed of going to the stars and discovering new worlds, new people."

"I guess you're right Regalis." Nigel smiled.

"So I say we go down to the game room and kick Numbuh 8-6-0 in ZG war." Regalis said as she hopped of the bed, pulling Nigel with her.

'_Will Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 1867 please report for mission briefing. I repeat, will Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 1867 please report for mission briefing.' _A voice over the intercom said in basic.

"Games will have to wait, Regalis."

* * *

**Orbit of Planet Tarn**

"That's the last of them Captain Runner." A humanoid automaton with a bullet belt said aloud.

"Good." A humanoid being in a dark metal suit said lowly as he stepped out from the shadows of the cargo room. "Keep the children in the dark. We're the biggest inter-galactic child slave trade for a reason Unit-G081. Their will shall be broken, making submission to warlords throughout the cosmos all the better…not to mention a higher price for a willing slave."

"Yes Captain Runner." Unit-G081 said before shutting off the lights of the cargo bay, plunging the hundreds to kidnapped children in metal bared crates in utter darkness.

The children of various species from hundreds of worlds crawled away from the bars as the humanoid being's eyes glowed blood red behind his clear visor. "Total, utter darkness."


	85. Prelude

**Quahog University: 3 Months after KND: Aggressive Tendencies**

Affright, aka John C. Fright, sat at a wooden desk inside a vast room. The only source of light emitting from a lamp and Bunsen burner. The former bully victim turned villainous mastermind, sat writing down notes on his latest batch of his nightmare toxin. He set down his pencil and grabbed the beaker, letting the sickly green and yellow liquid pour into a rat cage.

"Interesting" Affright said as he watched the effects of the toxin. The two rats in the cage's eyes became bloodshot, blue instead of red. The rats ran around in the cage, screeching as the toxin took a hold of their perception.

Affright picked up his pencil and began to write down what he'd just seen, as well as speaking aloud. "Nightmare Toxin batch B-64, odd reaction on test subjects. Eyes show blue instead of red as per previous toxins. Reaction time has doubled' Affright stopped and turned to look at the rats in the cage before resuming. "B-64 also causes greater anxiety, brain activity spikes, resulting in imminent death."

Affright finished writing down his notes and set his pencil down. The teen turned to see an anti-KND poster hanging on the side of the room, causing Affright to shake his head. He stood up from his seat, pulling his stick like cane with him. He headed towards the door and reached for the knob.

The door swung open, causing Affright to jump back. Sandman charged forward, punching Affright and sending him flying backwards. As Affright lay on the ground in pain, Sandman pulled him up by the collar of his jacket and pulled him into the air. "…Ugh…what do I owe…this unpleasant…reunion Sandman?"

"What do you know about Benedict Uno?" Sandman said in a threatening tone.

"Well old friend…I do believe he's running for president…" Affright chuckled before being slammed into a desk.

"Do I have to ask again?" Sandman asked, this time holding Affright by the neck.

"…Ugh…ugh…he is running practically…unopposed." Affright said weakly.

"What else. You were set free by him, what's really going on."

"…" Affright groaned. "…He's…he's working an unknown angle…he's searching for something…not to mention making yours…and the TND and KND's…lives a living hell in the public eye…"

Sandman dropped his former friend and proceeded to walk out the door. Affright staggered onto his feet, holding himself up on a desk. "You know…Sandman…you and I are the same…We both have goals…goals that we're going to accomplish by the end of the storm…whether it be on one side…or the other.."

Sandman stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Affright. "Just like how the nephew will burn…so shall the uncle. And you Affright…you will lose your purpose…for at the end of the storm…awaits only a dream…not a nightmare." Sandman turned and began to walk away, stopping at the poster and crossing out 'anti'.

* * *

**TND HQ**

"Alright, we've got conformation that Bob Johnson is in fact in custody and currently awaiting execution." Abby said, handing Maurice a file on Bob Johnson.

"This is what happens when you give a kid enough power in the KND." Maurice said as he skimmed through the file. "They go off, avoid decommissioning and then think they're untouchable."

"Someone had to break every bone in his body." Abby remarked.

"Maybe it was Nigel…" Rachel spoke softly as she leaned on a wall.

"We've searched high and low Rachel…I think he fell down the pit with the Delightful Children." Maurice said closing the file. "I'm afraid that we can't look into dead leads any longer Rachel…he's gone."

Rachel lowered her head.


	86. Spotlight: Numbuh 363

'_Operatives come and go,'_

A ten year old with dirty blonde hair, brown t-shirt, blue pants and buck teeth sat behind a desk as he stared out a circular window.

'_Besides being the Supreme Leader's kid brother, what makes you so special?'_

The buck-tooth kid closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. His eyes opened and he took in countless stars shining bright in the darkness of the endless void.

'_He proved himself in Arctic Numbuh 5, he was the Sector W leader for a reason.'_

'_He's nuthin' more than a nuisance at this point. How can Numbuh 5 trust him with interactin' with others if he won't let them near him?'_

The kid's eyes sagged as the blue and green planet slowly began to come into view.

''_Don't touch me', 'Don't touch me', the brats a one trick pony, nuthin' more.'_

The boy's mind began to wander about to recent events, events that none could have predicted. He inhaled the recycled, processed air in the office then exhaled.

'_His sister, probably the best Supreme Leader throughout the history of the KND, just got decommed…and now you want to throw him into the chamber too?'_

The kid spun around in his chair, quickly grabbing several documents on his desk in a single fluid motion.

'_Psychological trauma, not a fear of germs, well that's my diagnosis.' _

The kid looked over the mission reports written in crayon. He sighed, more than half the missions in the last month had resulted in failure.

'_Is there any real reason why we should let him stay! He was no help to us then and he isn't now!'_

The boy looked up to the metal ceiling and sighed once more.

'_Tell me, Numbuh 332, tell me why I shouldn't decommission the KND' twice voted most disliked operative!'_

The kid set his head on his desk, letting the documents fall out of his hand.

'_Because Numbuh 5, because he's earned that much...'_

The kid bit his lip, remembering how he hid in a broom closet.

'…_I checked the files with what I could salvage from H.E.A.D.S.E.T's remains to see his training files...'_

The kid had overheard their exchange. He lifted his head off his desk and sat up on his chair.

'…_Unlike Numbuh 1's, his weren't tampered with…' _

He was still there for a reason.

'…_He earned his right to be here…even more than you and I.'_

He was still there for the sole purpose of getting the job done. No room for ego. No room for his own personal problems or his pet peeves.

'…_In time he'll realize his place in the grand scheme…we all do eventually grow up…'_

A television screen flipped out of the ceiling of the office and descended downwards. The screen buzzed to life as an image of an African American teen sporting sun glasses, black suit and red tie appeared.

"Numbuh Infinity." The kid spoke softly to the screen.

"_Numbuh 363, I'd like to extend an invitation to a secret club of mine…the saving childhood kind of club."_


	87. The Society

**Unknown Location**

Night.

Numbuh Infinity looked up to the cloudless sky. The stars shining bright as a crescent moon hung in the sky. He was one of the very few on his world who knew of the secret among the stars. Despite it being night, he felt no need to remove his sunglasses. He adjusted his tie as he noted the sound of footsteps approaching him. Numbuh Infinity turned to see the first of his guests calmly walking towards him.

"Sandman." Numbuh Infinity nodded at the former Numbuh 2030.

"I brought him like you wanted." Sandman motioned to the man beside him wearing a metal helmet with broad grey shoulder pads, a chest piece that hid his replacement heart and a pack on his back with two pincer-like blades.

"Dr. Sam Sullivan" Numbuh Infinity greeted the man. "I'm glad you've come, we need a man of your quality."

"Thank you child." The man said softly. "But please, call me Soulless."

"Don't tell me you're starting the party without us!" a voice called out to the trio, causing them to turn and see who it was.

"Numbuh 10-Speed." Numbuh Infinity smiled slightly as the former head of the KND Central Bike HUB and two others approached them.

"I haven't been called that in a while." Lance said as he and company met with the trio. "I just go by Lance now, after all, got to keep the whole TND operative thing a secret."

"Like wise." A teenage girl spoke up. Angelie, the former Sector Leader of Sector X and Numbuh 78, motioned to their third travel companion, a brooding red head with glasses. "You guys remember Matt? Right?"

"Numbuh 101, it's good to have you here as well." Numbuh Infinity raised his hand, only for Matt to slap it.

"Numbuh 101 died the moment Kim did." Matt said turning away.

"She'll be avenged Matt." Another voice said, catching the group's attention. There stood a teen, who was missing his right hand, having replaced it with clean cut silver harpoon launcher. Beside the teen, stood a pair of Siamese twins, both wearing caps with the word 'Prospectors' on it.

"Glad to see you could make it Josh." Sandman said, smiling behind his gas mask.

"Sorry, had to get Rack and Ruin" Josh motioned to the Siamese twins, who waved at the group. "We also had to make a stop and pick this guy up." Josh stepped away, revealing a kid with beaver-like teeth, a smirk placed firmly on his face.

"Sup." The group exchanged confused glances with one another, puzzled by the boy's appearance.

"Who's he?" Soulless asked Sandman.

"He's Harvey McKenzie." Sandman said lowly. "He's the former leader of Sector W…and the current Leader of the Kids Next Door."

"What's left of it at least." Harvey sighed. "Father's been busy, cutting down tree houses, burning down the HUB, took out our satellites too." Harvey shook his head. "But we're still for a reason."

"Fate rarely shows its intentions." The group turned their attention from Harvey too an elderly man wearing a suit while holding himself up with a cane. "The fate of this world and many others appears to be rather grim…but there is a light shining out there…something that could change the fate of everything else."

"Everyone who isn't familiar with this man" Numbuh Infinity said as he began to introduce the unknown man. "Allow me to introduce to you Kent Nelson, the former Dr. Fate." The man nodded his head, casting the group a genuine smile.

"So why have you called for us?" Sandman asked, earning many agreeing nods from the group of mavericks.

"You all may or may not be aware of this, but there is something larger going on, something that could mean the destruction of all childhood…forever." Numbuh Infinity said, his tone calm, his facial expressions giving no tell. "As of a few months ago, the TND have proven too unreliable for this task. Corruption and greed have made their way into their ranks. As of now, we can no longer trust anyone but those who are present here."

"But two of us are adults." Harvey pointed to Kent Nelson and Soulless.

"What most have failed to realize, is that there is no them, it's just _us_." Numbuh Infinity crossed his arms behind his back. "This is more than just fighting adults now, there is one coming from the stars, one who has spent years writing wrongs and trying to keep balance. He will need all of the help he can get once he arrives. He needs the right help. _Our_ help."

"He's coming?" Sandman asked, taken aback by this news.

"Yes." Numbuh Infinity said turning his gaze back to the night sky, seeing a star brighten. "And when he arrives…The Society will be here at his side." Numbuh Infinity smiled.


	88. No Heroes

**Washington D.C: White House Address **

Benedict Uno walked up the stairs up to the podium. The news networks camera men stayed at attention and turned on their cameras. Benedict readjusted his tie and turned to face the cameras.

"My fellow Americans" Benedict Uno spoke, his voice audible and clear. "As your new elected president, I have sworn to keep you and those beside you safe. When you elected me, I promised to bring reforms of the highest caliber. When you checked me off on the ballot, you knew I would keep my promises. And, just as you know, I do intend to keep my word."

"I believe the word of a man is all they have. And what kind of man would I be if I didn't keep my word." Benedict Uno said, earning the applause of many in attendance. He raised his hand, signaling for everyone to stop so he may continue. "Unfortunately, keeping my promise to you, the people and majority of America, has been difficult. Bringing reform to this great nation has proven to be difficult. The halt of progress is not of our elderly, but of our youth. Our kids are our future."

Benedict halted his speech for a moment to regain his breath before resuming. "Our kids are both our greatest hope and…our greatest liability. It has been brought to my attention, that a majority of our kids have been in association with a kid run organization called: The Kids Next Door. They proclaim adults like you and I, teens like you and my son Bruce, are all a menace to their child hood, to their environment, to their very lives. But in reality, they themselves are the menace. Not all kids follow the KND, but they are in fact oppressed by them."

"The youth of this nation, the youth of every nation, the youth of this very world is at risk. We, as human beings, are put at risk. And so…despite who much I am against acts against children, my hand in this matter has been forced." Benedict Uno looked up into the sky then looked back down. "I am labeling all members of this Kids Next Door as enemies of this state, of this country, of this world. I am looking to the future, a future where are youth are not put under the heels of the oppressed, but rather guided by the hand of a role model, a parental figure, a father. Though this may be rash, but I am father myself, and I'd like to be seen as a father figure to all. The youth of this country will one day be in our shoes and so they will need a prime example. We are that prime example."

All in attendance applauded. Cheers and chants broke out. The word 'Father' echoed throughout the world at that very moment.

"From this moment on, there will be no KND."

Across the world, massive tree houses with the KND flag began to be cut down. Those within being dragged away, kicking and screaming. The KND tree houses around the world began to burn. The flames could be seen in space as Harvey McKenzie, Numbuh 363, and Supreme Leader of the KND looked down at the planet he, and everyone else on the Moon Base, cherished in sadness.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Soulless sat in a chair, looking down at the floor as a single tear streaked his helmet. He felt a hand patting his back and looked up, seeing Sandman looking down at him. Despite his eyes being shielded behind his goggles, Soulless could see a sympathetic look being cast upon him. "My daughter is gone, Sandman, and it's because of that man's example."

"She'll be remembered." Sandman said before leaving down a hall to speak with Numbuh Infinity. "The KND is burning."

"Just like the prophecy foretold." Sandman turned to see a kid in silver and red medieval armor standing in a corner.

"I take it your with the GKND" Sandman said, motioning to the kid's shoes, revealing he had three toes on each foot.

"I am Numbuh 8/92, you may call me Azrael."

"Well I don't really care for names, I need to know when he's coming because we need Numbuh 1, and we need him now." Sandman spared lances between Numbuh Infinity and Azrael. "Benedict Uno sprang every one of my rouges out of Brookfield, he's devastating the KND, and he's also searching for something. The only one who can beat him is out in space; we need him, more than anyone could know."

"Fear not." Azrael pointed out a window. "He is on his way."

Sandman walked to the window and peered out of it. His eyes widened as he saw a star brightening and drawing closer.

"There is no such thing as a hero." Azrael spoke, walking up beside Sandman. "There are only those who know that someone must do what no others can."


	89. Passive Tendencies: I

**Quahog, Rhode Island: February 14****th**

Sandman, real name: Nolan York the former Numbuh 2030, ran down the side of the collapsing Sector Q tree house. Sandman looked to his side, seeing a teen in what appeared to be purple and black knight armor with a cape, running down the side of the falling massive tree house with a flaming sword.

"So let me guess…" Sandman yelled as the tree house fell in the direction opposite of his house. "…It wasn't enough for Benedict to almost eradicate the entire Sector…but he had to go and have you cut down the tree as well!"

The teen ran towards Sandman, preparing to strike at the former KND operative. Sandman jumped forward, flying into the air and dodging the teen's strike. As Sandman landed, he spun around and squeezed the trigger of his gas gun, causing knock out gas to blow upwards at the teen. The teen ran through the gas, not breathing in.

"Who are you?" Sandman asked as the helipad of the tree house came crashing down behind them.

"I am Promethean!" the teen yelled as he ran after Sandman. "And I am your end!" The teen threw the flaming sword at Sandman's back.

Sandman spun around and kicked the sword in midair, sending it flying off in the distance. Sandman's action caused him to lose his balance, causing him to fall and start rolling down the side of the falling tree.

Promethean smiled behind his helmet. He jumped into the air and punched downward at Sandman. The tumbling envoy of Morpheus drew his grappling gun and pulled the trigger. The hook latched onto a falling 2x4 helicopter, allowing Sandman to dash away as he double clicked the trigger. Promethean's fist impacted the side of the tree. He grunted in anger as Sandman got away. He tried to pull his fist out of the tree, but to no avail, he found his armor caught on the bark.

"I'll get you Sandman!" Promethean exclaimed before the falling helipad crashed into him.

Sandman jumped off the plummeting 2x4 helicopter and aimed for a telephone pole. He pulled the trigger of the grapple gun, sending the hook attached to a cord at the telephone pole. He double clicked the trigger, causing the gun to retract the cord, sending him flying towards the telephone pole and off of the doomed 2x4 helicopter.

"Good-bye M.A.T.O.R.O." Sandman muttered as his former means of KND transportation exploded on impact with the ground. Sandman hit the ground and rolled into a wooden fence, crashing into it. Sandman staggered to his feet, holding his shoulder in pain. "Morpheus…that's smarts…" Sandman groaned in pain before noticing that the tree house had landed, crashing on the house on the other street. "…That sucks…"

A low beeping sound quickly took a hold of Sandman's attention. He looked to his wrist watch to see the time was now 8 o'clock. "Oh crud I'm late."

* * *

**Across Town: 20 Minutes later**

Kayla Valera sat alone at a table in a restaurant. She checked the time on her phone. She frowned, seeing he was twenty minutes late. "Really?" Kayla asked aloud. "He's late again…"

"Sorry Kayla." Kayla turned to see Nolan standing in slightly scuffed up clothing and a back pack. "That giant tree behind my house fell over."

"Wait, what happened?" Kayla asked, disbelievingly as Nolan took a seat across from her.

"Yeah, well…that tree behind my house got cut down and fell on the house behind mine…It wasn't pretty." Nolan said truthfully. "But besides that, I'm sorry I'm late Kayla." Nolan said, grabbing ahold of Kayla's hands and smiling.

"Apology accepted." Kayla smiled back. "So, business as usual then?"

"I buy you dinner, movie afterwards and then walk you home after showing you a good time plus dozens of compliments on your wonderful personality and telling you how much I adore you?" Nolan asked slyly causing Kayla to slightly blush.

Kayla was about to respond when her phone rang. She looked down at the caller I.D, frowning at who it was she answered it. "Hey Natalie…Yeah I'm on a date with Nolan…right now? Can't we do that tomorrow…ugh…fine…I'll be there."

Kayla ended the call and turned to Nolan sadly. "Nolan…I'm sorry but we'll have to reschedule…Natalie wants me and the others to help out with a project of hers."

Nolan nodded, accepting that Kayla had to go. Nolan smiled at Kayla before attempting a joke. "I guess this is payback for me always being late."

Kayla laughed, she smiled and got up from her seat. She kissed Nolan on the side of his cheek before taking off. "I love you."

"I love you too." Nolan smiled as he watched her walk away. Nolan sighed. He squeezed his temples, knowing too well that tomorrow was a school day. He looked out a window to his side. His eyes widened in horror as outside he saw noticed Holiday riding down the street on a horse, tossing exploding hearts at couples. "February 14th is a day of giving your heart to another! Enjoy these hearts! They may be your last!"

Nolan jumped up from his seat and rose his arm into the air. "Waiter! Check please!"


	90. Passive Tendencies: II

**Well here is chapter 2 of this story. I'll return to working on Legion's Shadow after this. The theme song for this story is 'Short Change Hero' by The Heavy.**

* * *

_A ten year old Nolan sat in silence, looking up at the sky as rain clouds drew near. Anger, caused by the feeling of betrayal, and then rage. "How could they just do that to me?" The boy asked as an elderly man took a seat next to him. _

"_People usually do what they feel is right." Wesley Dodds spoke softly. "Your friends had their reasons Nolan; do not let rage and anger control you. Let anger alone but leave rage."_

* * *

**The Society: February 21****st**

"He's angry again." Angelie, the former Numbuh 78 commented as she and two other former operatives watched Sandman savagely pummel a punching bag.

"Of course he is." Gabe, the former Numbuh 74.239 shook his head as one of Sandman's fists punctured the punching bag. Sand began to pour out of the bag. Sandman sat down on a bench, glaring at the floor.

"I'll talk to him." Josh Puncture, the former Numbuh 832 and Prospector said before leaping down to the floor below. Josh approached Sandman, shaking his head. "So, what's with the anger management disorder?"

"They let him walk, again." Sandman said lowly. "Bob killed so many…and then they get a note saying he's free to go and then they let him just walk away."

"What do you expect Nolan." Josh shook his head. "Bob works for Gwen, she works for Prom Queen, she works for Benedict Uno, they make sure their people are taken care of."

"I expect justice to be carried out." Sandman looked up to Josh. "I expect what needs to happen."

"There is no justice Nolan, not anymore." Josh said taking a step back. "Justice is our foundation, not theirs."

Sandman got up from the bench and proceeded to walk away.

* * *

**Rhode Island Teen Head Quarters: 20 minutes later**

Gwen Tucker the decommissioning squad operative turn Teen Ninja leader of Rhode Island, sat on a golden throne as she over saw a number of teenagers ran around and conversed with one another as loud music boomed. Gwen looked around at the teens under her command. They all appeared to be having a good time.

Gwen's eyes caught sight of a familiar teen. Gwen smirked before getting up from her throne to approach her.

Kayla sat at a table with Natalie Crespo and Connor Dax. She was currently busy with assembling her collapsible sniper rifle, trying to do it faster every time. "Don't look now, but the new queen b-word is here." Natalie whispered to Kayla as she noticed Gwen's approach.

"So, what's up with the former Delightful Children 2.0 nowadays? I heard you started calling yourselves Triton Squad?"

"What do you really want Gwen? Not like you can go around decommissioning anyone anymore." Kayla glared at the current Teen leader of Rhode Island.

"Well I'm actually curious where our good friend Nolan is" Gwen said causing Kayla's anger to rise. "He was such a good sport about your betrayal three years ago. It's a good thing I personally saw to his decommissioning when he turned thirteen, if I hadn't you and him probably wouldn't have been a thing."

Kayla's hand bawled up into a fist in anger. She breathed in then breathed out, trying to calm herself.

"Don't tell me, I struck a nerve." Gwen smirked. Natalie and Connor exchanged glances, both afraid how Kayla would react considering her rifle was on the table. Not to mention it was loaded.

"You know what Gwen" Kayla began, relaxing her fist. "You shouldn't even be talking about how he was decommissioned; at least he had the decency to go through with it rather than runaway like a coward."

"Yep, now look at me." Gwen motioned to herself, then to everything around her. "I'm the queen of an empire. I have hundreds of teens ready to carry out my will. But yes, do tell dear Nolan I said hi the next time you see him." Gwen turned around and proceeded to walk away.

"I hate her so much." Kayla shook her head. "She worked for the KND and then we willingly let her lead us? She opposed us both times we attacked the Moon Base!"

"Father allows it, so should we." Natalie said, earning a nod from Connor.

Kayla gritted her teeth. As Kayla began to go on about how she didn't see Gwen being the right leader, a teen crashed through a window. As broken glass fell to the floor, teens stopped their activities to see the source of the disturbance.

There stood Sandman, his eyes narrowed behind his tinted goggles. "Where is Bob Johnson!" Sandman shouted. Sandman's eyes searched through the hundreds of teens, searching for any sign of the teen who'd taken more lives than he could count. His eyes narrowed once he caught sight of his target, whom was hiding scared under a table.

Teens drew their weapons and took aim at the unwanted visitor. "You're not welcome here." Gwen glared at Sandman.

"I'm not here to start a war; I'm here for that piece of psychotic garbage." Sandman said lowly as he began to walk towards Bob Johnson.

"Well he's one of us!" Connor exclaimed as he jumped onto a table. "You mess with one of us; you mess with all of us!" Connor earned a roar of approval from the rest of the teens.

"Take another step and we'll blow you to bits!" another teen yelled as he and many others pumped their weapons into the air.

"Those who do evil to others, you will come to know me well." Sandman said lowly as he pulled out his gas and grapple guns. "I am the Sandman. And none can escape my dark dreams." Sandman ran forward, just as the teens pulled the triggers of their respective weapons.

"_I'll try…but I can't promise anything." Nolan said before turning to see an ant on the ground. Nolan's eyes narrowed before stomping on the ant. Wesley looked at Nolan, fear in his eyes as the boy smirked at his actions. _

Sandman blinked as the memory popped into his head. He dodged the oncoming hail of weapon fire. He holstered his weapons and dug into his sweaters pouch, drawing out two smoke grenades. He pulled the pins and tossed them into the air.

He ran forward into the smoke, easily breathing in the smoke due to his gas mask. As the smoke filled the building, teens erupted into coughing fits. Bob hid under the table, fully knowing that Sandman was somewhere in the smoke.

An arm shot under the table and grabbed Bob's neck. Bob was pulled out from under the table and held into the air. His eyes widened as he stared at the tinted goggles that belonged to Sandman. "Please, don't hurt me." Bob pleaded.

"For years, all you did was hurt people." Sandman said coldly. "Not so tough now Mr. Popular? Mr. Untouchable? Has killing people for a living finally awoken you? You've killed more people than I can count. And I promise you this; you won't be killing anytime soon." Sandman tightened his grip around Bob's neck.

"B-but y-you're a h-hero." Bob struggled to speak. "Y-you c-can't do t-this."

"I'm no hero." Sandman said tightening his grip.

_Wesley placed his hand on Nolan's shoulder. "Now why did you do that son?" Wesley asked, pointing to the crushed ant. _

"_Because I felt like it." Nolan said looking away from his father figure. _

"_It doesn't matter, Nolan. How did you feel when you found out your dad died?" Wesley regretfully asked._

_Nolan's eyes watered as he hesitated. "I felt sad…"_

"_That's because you knew your father wasn't going to come back." Wesley spoke soothingly. "Now imagine that ant was your father, and that you were another ant. Wouldn't you still feel sad?"_

"_Yes." A tear began to form in Nolan's right eye. _

"_Now imagine that without it being you or your father." Wesley said patting Nolan's shoulder. "Everyone grieves over the loss of a life, even one as small as an ant. Life is a sacred thing Nolan, you just can't give it like you would a present, nor can you take it, that'd be like steeling."_

"_And steeling is bad." Nolan said as a tear fell from his cheek._

"_Killing is bad Nolan, even when the feeling is so strong, you can't help but want to do it. But you have to restrain yourself, you have to be the bigger man and walk away."_

"…_I will Mr. Dodds." Nolan smiled. "I will."_

Sandman glared at the teen. All he felt was anger and rage. He felt as if taking Bob's life was the necessary action. But the memory of that day told him otherwise. Sandman gritted his teeth behind his gas mask.

Sandman threw Bob onto the floor, grabbing his right arm, his shooting arm, and pulled it behind his back. He pulled, he bent, he crushed. Sandman let go of Bob's arm, having done more than enough damage to keep him out of action for more than a year.

"Ah!" Bob shouted in pain.

"Be glad all I did was break your arm." Sandman said lowly as he looked down at Bob. "Be glad one of the people you killed, taught me never to go that far."

Sandman began to walk away after deploying two more smoke grenades to cover his escape. He sadly looked at the ground, silently hoping he'd done right by his deceased father figure.

"Freeze." Sandman stopped in his tracks. He turned around, his grapple gun drawn. His eyes widened behind his tinted goggles as Kayla stood before him, her rifle drawn and aimed. "I don't care if you're on my father's good side, I won't hesitate to pull this trigger, Sandman."

Sandman closed his eyes and silently cursed. They stood at a stalemate for some time. The smoke cleared and the teens aimed their weapons at Sandman.

"You're stuck! Just give up!" Gwen shouted from her throne.

"And so - till another time - adieu to the Sandman." Sandman said lowly before aiming his grapple gun up to the roof. He pulled the trigger and quickly ascended, crashing through a sky light and making his escape.

Kayla looked up at the ceiling. Noting something similar about Sandman's voice. She shook her head and proceeded to walk back to her table. When she sat down at her table, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Nolan's number.

"Hey, Nolan." Kayla spoke into her phone. "Where are you right now?"

"_I'm at The Q Kayla." _She heard Nolan's reply. _"Why?"_

"Oh, nothing." Kayla smiled. "Nothing at all, I'll see you tonight?"

"Movie night tonight." Nolan answered into his phone as he took off his gas mask. "I can't wait."

"Alright, I'll see you then." Kayla said before hanging up the phone. She smiled, pushing the idea of Nolan and Sandman being one and the same out of her mind.

* * *

**The Society: February 22****nd**

"I heard you stormed into a teen hang out and broke every bone in Bob's right arm." Josh said impressed.

"I didn't storm into the building, I crashed through a window." Nolan laughed.

"Their talking more about you. Words gotten out about your actions. You're becoming something more than just a public hate figure." Josh said as he threw a dart at a board. "Soon enough you'll have another mob looking for you."

"I doubt that." Nolan said before throwing a dart at the dart board. "When I escaped, everyone had the perfect opportunity to shoot me."

"Then we've got a foundation." The two teenagers turned to see Numbuh Infinity standing at a doorway. "We can build on this. When Numbuh 1 returns, you will publicly support him, successfully rallying many behind him."

"I severely dislike politics." Nolan smirked as he leaned back in his chair. Nolan turned his head to the side, shutting his eyes. He could see an image of himself when he was ten. Standing beside him was Wesley Dodds, smiling as he taught Nolan how to fish.

Matthew Garley, the former Numbuh 101 sat in a corner watching this play out. "I'm going to be the one to avenge Kim, not you Nolan, not you."

* * *

**Secret Laboratory **

"Chester." Benedict Uno called out to the evil scientist.

"Yes Mr. President, I'm here!" Chester leapt down from a giant contraption, landing before Benedict. "Is there anything I can do for this fare country of ours?"

"Yes." Benedict snapped his fingers, causing a pair of secret service agents to wheel a cart into the laboratory. "I need you to take this, and turn it into a killing machine."

Chester examined what was on the cart and cringed. "There are so many things wrong with this. The guy you want dead must be a pretty big political enemy."

"You could say that." Benedict said before leaving, accompanied by his two gaurds.

Chester looked over to the rotting body of Dillon, contemplating how he could turn an eight year old dead body into a killing machine.


	91. Passive Tendencies: III

**Alright, I've just been running through and working on my stories...this one just so happened to be the one I worked on the most. CH 3...which includes many plot points...**

* * *

_An eleven year old Nolan punched at a wall. Wesley Dodds looked on over to the child. He could see the anger in his eyes. "What's the matter now, Nolan?" Wesley asked concerned._

"_He shot them!" Nolan yelled as he continued to punch the wall, blood trickling down from his bruised fists. "He shot them! And they just let him walk!"_

_Dodds grabbed the boy, pulling him away from the wall. "Punching a wall and hurting yourself won't solve anything Nolan." Wesley said calmly. "Now, who shot who?"_

"_It was Bob" Nolan gritted his teeth. "He shot Vana and Stevie…" Wesley's calm expression turned to one horrified of the news. "I swear to god, I'm god, I'm going to get payback."_

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: March 22****nd**

Sandman sat on the edge of a roof, watching as police blocked off the crime scene. Sandman turned to see the victim lying on the ground lifeless. It was Bob Johnson, three gunshot wounds, one in the head, and two in the chest, most likely caught by surprise despite clearly being point blank shots.

Sandman shook his head. He'd wanted to hurt Bob for everything he'd done, all of the friends he'd hurt, all of the lives he'd taken. But Sandman knew he'd never resort to killing, despite how much he'd wanted to, he owed Wesley that much and more.

"Someone's holding a grudge." Sandman said aloud as paramedics began to place Bob's body in a body bag. "And for once it wasn't me." Sandman stood up and began to walk away. "I'll look into this later." Sandman began to head home, feeling that the rest of the night would be fine.

As Sandman silently snuck back into his house unseen, he found himself in a mental debate of whether he wanted to find Bob's killer or leave it so. He shut his bed room door and removed his gas mask and tinted goggles. "I'll deal with this later."

* * *

**Quahog, James Woods High School: March 23****rd**

Nolan sat at his usual lunch table, taking a bite out of his sandwich. His eyes wandered over the school, seeing multiple anti-KND posters, propaganda all around. His eyes drifted back to his sandwich and then to his lunch table. The table could fit about eight people, and yet only he sat.

Nolan saw Kayla earlier, but it seemed she was sitting with her friends. The only other friend he had at the school was John C. Fright, but he was too far gone now as Affright, pushed by bullying to becoming a monster. Any other friends he had before were either dead or living in another state.

Nolan sat silently, remembering all of the few fond memories during his time with the KND. He'd created one of the best teams, he'd met a robot that could travel through time and space, and he'd also met Kayla…despite the circumstances that followed. He considered those some of his best and most favorite memories.

Nolan's eyes drifted back to the table, memories of the only friend he had at this school besides Kayla. Now though, he could only fear of his reckoning as he'd become his equal and opposite. As Nolan's Sandman persona represented dreams, Affright represented nightmares.

The sound of yelling and laughs quickly caught Nolan's attention. He looked up from the table to see Gwen Tucker and many others laughing at a girl with dark purple hair. From what he could tell, noting that the girl was on the ground trying to get up, she'd been tripped.

Nolan shook his head. Knowing fully well this was how Affright came to be. _'Never again' _thought Nolan. Nolan got up from his table and proceeded to walk towards the laughter, a blank stare hiding his anger.

"Aw! The new girl trip herself?" Gwen laughed. The girl with dark purple hair glared at Gwen as she got back on her feet. "Maybe you should watch where you step. Or where and how you move."

Before the girl could form a retort. "Ha. Ha. Ha." A humorless laugh and clap caught her persecutors attention. "Really? You've stooped this low Gwen? Terrorizing her just for being new? This is just pitiful."

Gwen glared at Nolan. "Keep your nose out of our business Nolan. This doesn't concern you."

"Oh it does. It does." Nolan said stepping forward. "You remember John, right? My friend that you bullied every single day? Well if memory serves you and your cronies here were the main group that pushed him into becoming the monster he is today."

"Please." Gwen waved him off. "He was too week. He cracked under pressure to easily." Nolan only glared in response. A chill ran down Gwen's spine. She looked to her friends for assistance, only to find they'd all backed away.

"I recommend you cut your crap and just leave. Before you know it, she'll be just like John." Nolan said lowly. "And you know fully well how he retaliated. Aren't you still talking to a therapist?"

Gwen glared at Nolan. She scoffed before turning around and walking away. "We don't have to put up with this." She said aloud to her group. They all began to follow her, leaving as the schools populace looked on after them.

"Wow." The girl with dark purple hair said astounded with the turn of events. "You know exactly how to push their buttons."

Nolan only nodded. "They'll continue to pester you until you start trying to be like them. I'm telling you this only because I don't want another Affright running around."

The girl began to form a question, only to watch as Nolan returned to his table.

* * *

**The Society: March 28****th**

"Benedict is digging for something." Numbuh Infinity pointed to a chart. "He's signed an agreement with the Mexico government, and a secret agreement with the various gangs, to not interfere with a secret project of his."

"What could he be digging for?" Gabe asked, earning many questioning glances from the other members of The Society.

"We have no clue at this moment in time." Numbuh Infinity sighed. "But we shall find out in due time. Lance is currently looking into it with his family as they visit Mexico. Now, onto other matters."

Numbuh Infinity turned to look at Soulless. "What do you have for us today Dr. Sullivan?"

"Well" Soulless stood up from his seat. "I've used my resources to pull up information on Benedict's current state of health. He is perfectly healthy and so is his son, but funds are being sent to an unknown health project."

"We'll have to look into it." Angelie said, earning nods from Kent Nelson, Josh, and the two Siamese siblings Rack and Ruin.

"On other news, one of Benedict Uno's more notorious hit men finally paid the piper." Numbuh Infinity stated, earning surprised expressions form a number of members of The Society. "Bob Johnson is dead."

Matt sat in his seat in silence. Many in the room wouldn't blame him; Bob had killed his girlfriend Kim, the former Numbuh 202. Sandman noticed Matt's uneasy silence. He wasn't sure if it was out of anger or just sadness that he would never have the opportunity to get a shot at Bob.

"Benedict will surely be fuming, or be looking for a replacement." Numbuh Infinity said as he began to turn on a projector. He stepped aside as five photos appeared on the wall in front of the projector. Sandman's eyes widened as he saw Kayla on one of the photos. "These five are currently Benedict's top five to replace Bob as his number one assassin. For most, this will be hard to bare. But we must remain vigilant as we continue to gather and process more information."

Numbuh Infinity hit the 'off' button on the projector. "This meeting of The Society is at a close."

* * *

**The Q: March 29****th**

Nolan sat in a chair, a vanilla folder in his lap. He looked around to find the bookstore with barely any customers. "So, who killed him?" Mario asked as he walked by.

"Not sure. It's a small list, but everyone on it had the right motive to kick Bob's bucket." Nolan said as he looked over the contents of the vanilla folder. "This file has the autopsy report, statements on how they think how it went down. I can't say for certain because I didn't get a good look at his body."

"I'm just surprised you even decided to look into this…considering all that he'd done to you." Mario said slightly surprised.

"I don't know myself." Nolan closed the folder and slumped in his chair. He rubbed his weary eyes and sighed. "I don't understand half the things I do anymore…all I know is that I have to…nothing else."

"Something else is on your mind." Mario stated blandly. "You never were a good multi-tasker."

Nolan rubbed his temples. "I haven't heard from Kayla in a while. I've called and gone looking for her…I can't get a hold of her. But the other day…the other day I found out she's one of Benedict's choices to replace Bob."

"That sucks." Mario stated bluntly.

"Yeah…it does." Nolan sighed once more. "I'm tired."

"Then why don't you go home and sleep?"

"Prophetic dreams have their down sides too Mario."

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Five days ago. Which, by the way, was only for four hours."

"I swear, we're going to have to put you on sleeper meds or something." Mario shook his head.

"Excuse me." Mario and Nolan turned to see a girl with dark purple hair. "Where's your history books?"

"Second floor, third aisle." Nolan answered, recognizing the girl from earlier.

The girl nodded before turning around to walk towards the stair case. She stopped and turned around. "I never got to say thank you." She smiled, having recognized Nolan. "For, well I guess for sticking up for me." She turned around and proceeded up the stair case.

Mario only glanced at Nolan from the corner of his eye. "First off, you spend way too much time here. Second, should I be concerned or…something?"

Nolan placed the vanilla folder into his back pack. "I don't want another Affright running around."

Mario nodded, knowing of Nolan and Affright's former friendship. "Just don't go running around your school as Sandman now."

"I won't."

"Guys!" Mario and Nolan turned to see Edward running out of the employee lounge. "You got to see what's on the T.V. right now!"

"You guys have a T.V. in your employee lounge?" Nolan rose a brow.

"So there is something about this book store you don't know about." Mario smirked.

"Guys. T.V. Bad Guy. Evil Demands." Edward said pointing back to the employee lounge crazily. Mario and Nolan dashed over to the employee lounge, where Koda sat, watching the T.V.

"You guys aren't going to believe this." Koda pointed to the T.V., where Affright appeared.

"_To those just tuning in, dear people of Quahog, I am Affright. I currently hold in my hands, the most lethal toxin I have ever created. And I am holding it over your fair cities Water Reclamation Facility. At the flick of my wrist, I shall pour my latest nightmare toxin into the water, polluting it. And I assure you, this toxin can't be removed once it is added to water." _Affright laughed manically. _"My one, and only demand, is that Sandman, and only Sandman, arrive and meet me here. Anyone else and I flick my wrist. You've got one hour to get here dear friend, or I just go crazy."_

Mario turned to Nolan. "Please tell me you can handle this guy."

"I can and I will." Nolan said reaching for his back pack. He pulled out his hoodie, shoulder and knee pads, gas mask and goggles. "If Kayla stops by or something, make something up."

"Isn't that what we always do?" Edward questioned.

Nolan, now in his Sandman garb, turned to face Edward. "Pretty much, yeah." Sandman said before running out of the room.

The girl with dark purple hair walked down the stairs with two books on the history of witchcraft. She walked to the counter, looking around for any sign of a store worker. She turned to see Sandman run out the front door of The Q. "…Besides the bullies…I think I like this town." She said smiling.

* * *

**Quahog Water Reclamation Facility: 32 minutes later**

Sandman hit the roof running. He crashed hard, his knees aching from the run and landing. He stopped as he found a section of the facility's roof made of glass. Sandman stomped on the glass until it gave way. He quickly pulled his grapple gun and tethered the hook to a pipe. He descended downward as the glass fell beside him.

Sandman bent his legs, absorbing the shock of the fall. He stood up and turned to see Affright clapping mockingly. "I have to say Sandman, one of your most impressive entries. Of course the whole kicking open the door in my face last time is a close second." Affright said lowly.

Affright's appearance resembled that of a puritan preacher with a long black wig, a skeleton mask, and hangman's noose around his neck. "Now…onto more important business…how have you been old friend? How's Kayla? I hear she's trying out for some audition…for Father's go to assassin."

Sandman glared behind his tinted goggles. "So…he's going by that name again."

"Yes…but not publicly…you see he has an image that cannot be tarnished just yet." Affright said as he spun a vial of blue liquid in his fingers. "But…then again being associated with me can't be good for one's health. So tell me Sandman…how are your nightmares? Seeing any dead people lately?"

Sandman leapt forward, reeling back his fist. Affright merely side stepped and drew a concealed dart gun. "You see Sandman, the last time we met, I was just putting the finishing touches on my latest nightmare toxin…and it's a killer." Affright said lowly. He aimed the dart gun and pulled the trigger, shooting a dart tipped with the blue toxin.

The dart pierced through Sandman's right shoulder pad and into his shoulder. Sandman quickly pulled out the dart, however not in time as the toxin had already entered his body.

"I had at first tested this batch on lab rats. In a matter of minutes their nightmares proved to be too much for them…inevitably ending their lives." Affright said lowly as he pulled a scythe out from behind a control panel. "But I know you can last longer…you've endured and endured. You won't succumb to the toxin as easily. But I offer you a choice." Affright dropped his dart gun and pulled out a vial containing a green liquid. "This contains the antidote…but there's only enough for one person…but once you take it…I will introduce the rest of my toxin to the water…polluting it for all."

Sandman fell to his knees, the nightmare toxin taking full effect, taking control of his perception and various other senses. Sandman looked up, perceiving Affright to be death himself. "The nightmare is real Sandman…more than you can tell."

"_Nightmares again?" Wesley asked a nine year old Nolan. _

"_I hate nightmares."_ _Nolan said lowly. "I wish they never existed…"_

"_Nightmares are just like dreams…they are complete opposites but they are the same basic thing. One brings your greatest desire and creates it…the other brings your greatest fears and manifests them in ways that could only make sense to you. You see Nolan, one cannot exist without the other…because one defines the other…without nightmares, dreams wouldn't be dreams, and without dreams…nightmares wouldn't be nightmares…"_

"So…what will it be Sandman? Your life? Or the people of Quahog?" Affright asked lowly. "How far will you go? Either way…I win."

Sandman got back onto his feet as the toxin pushed his mind to the edge. Sandman pulled out his grapple gun and aimed. "No, no you don't." He pulled the trigger, shooting the hook at Affright. The hook shoved the villain against a railing, causing him to drop the antidote. The antidote hit the floor but didn't break. It rolled until it halted as it came into contact with Sandman's boot. Sandman picked up the antidote and stared at it.

"I see you've made your choice." Affright said as he got to his feet with the help of his scythe. "Now Quahog will drown in the eternal nightmare you have let occur." He pulled out the vial of toxin from his coat, only for the hook from Sandman's grapple gun to shoot forth, slamming into Affright's hand. As Affright's hand recoiled, the vial of toxin fell to the floor, breaking on impact.

Affright's eyes widened. Fell to his knees as he tried to salvage any of the toxin. "Of course you'd do something like this." Affright said as Sandman moved his gas mask above his mouth. Sandman drank the antidote, leaving only a drop.

"John…it's over…" Sandman said lowly.

"No, not yet…this nightmare shall never end." Affright got to his feet, raising his scythe. "This is but a temporary setback…I will simply regroup and recreate my formula."

"You're not getting away. The moment you leave Swanson and his men will open fire on you. It's over John…just give up." Sandman stepped forward. "You can still have a normal life."

"Normal? Normal? There is nothing normal about life…you and I should know that." Affright leapt forward, reeling back his scythe, ready to strike. Affright swung forward, aiming to take Sandman's head clean off.

Sandman jumped back, dodging the scythe. Affright swung again and again, until Sandman backed into a pipe. "Now…now it ends." Affright reeled his arm back and swung. Sandman ducked, causing Affright to cut the pipe instead. Steam erupted out of the pipe, shooting forward at Affright. Affright dropped his scythe in order to cover his mask covered face.

Sandman rolled to his side. He stood up and glared at Affright. "You're right John…it does end now." Sandman reeled back his fist. He ran forward and delivered a blow across Affright's mask covered face, knocking him out instantly.

Sandman stood over the unconscious Affright. His sadness hidden behind his gas mask.

* * *

**The Society: March 30****th**

Matt walked down one of the numerous halls of the hidden lair of The Society. He shook his head, an unnerving feeling within himself. He looked forward, seeing Sandman standing in the hall. "Hey Sandman." Matt waved to the gas mask wearer. Sandman did not reply, only staring coldly at the former museum curator. "Okay…" Matt trailed off before walking past Sandman.

"Why'd you do it? For revenge?" Sandman said, stopping Matt in his tracks.

"Excuse me?" Matt turned around.

"Why'd you kill Bob? To avenge Kim? Has to be…that's the only connection."

"I don't know what you're talking about Sandman." Matt rose his voice. Anger and fear his only emotions.

"I don't need to be a detective to know that you killed Bob. You killed him in cold blood. Up close and personal." Sandman slowly turned to face Matt. "I don't like killing, even though Bob deserved it. I can't condone what you've done Matt and neither would Kim…so you either tell Numbuh Infinity about what you've done…or I'll do it myself."

Sandman turned back around and proceeded to walk away, leaving Matt sobbing.

* * *

**Underground Laboratory**

"Hm…" Chester said to himself. "Maybe I could give him a grenade launching arm…" Chester waved it off and began to leave. "I'll leave it for tomorrow." As Chester left the laboratory, he shut off all of the lights but one. The light above Dillon's body barely illuminated the room, only showing the body's new robotic-like appearance.

* * *

**Somewhere in Mexico**

Lance silently hiked up the side of a hill, binoculars in hand. As he reached the top of the hill, the binoculars fell out of his loosened grasp. Before him at the dig site, was a half unearthed giant metallic scale.

"And then a chosen one will tip the scales, creating utter balance between both Adulthood and Childhood" Lance said breathlessly.


	92. Passive Tendencies: IV

**Chapter 4. I think this might be a seven chapter story. No exploration of Chester and his role in the story in this chapter, but officially introducing a character.**

* * *

**Rhode Island Teen Head Quarters: April 5****th**

Night time.

Gwen Tucker sat on her throne as many teenagers sat on benches and in chairs. Above her head, a giant T.V. hung off the wall, showing the latest news broadcast.

"_Hello I'm Tom Tucker, and tonight we've been given conformation that the holiday obsessed teenager, commonly referred to as 'Holiday', has been taken back into police custody after being on the run from his April Fool's Day scheme. It's also been confirmed that the vigilante Sandman was once again involved in his capture. And now I'd like to give a special shout out to one of my nieces. Happy day after your birthday Gwen." _

Gwen rolled her eyes. "He always forgets my birthday."

"_Coming up next, awkward conversations you'd never want to have with someone you know." _

Gwen cringed before rapidly hitting the off button on the remote. "Alright, onto business then. Does anyone have any idea who Sandman is?" Gwen pulled out a vanilla folder with the label 'Sandman' and waved it around crazily.

"He could be one of those KND operatives from Sector Q." a teen suggested.

"Yeah…there were three running around last time I checked."

"Yeah but one was a loud mouth girl."

"Good point!"

"Ugh…" Gwen groaned. "Okay, because none of you have anything to offer on this topic, yet again, I opt to move to new business, such as making the new girl Crystal Wickens' school day a living hell yet again."

Most of the teens in the auditorium like room only stared as their minds tried to keep up with the change of topic. "…Do you mean that girl with the purple hair at our high school?" Garret O'neal, the former Numbuh 99, asked.

"Yes, that one." Gwen said blandly.

Atop the Teen Head Quarters, a hooded figure sat on a flying wooden staff. The hooded figure hopped of the floating staff and peered down one of the skylights. The hooded figure smirked, "Planning your Friday activities I see."

The hooded figure held out the plan of her hand. Using her other hand, the figure rubbed her palms together and then revealed a black ball in her hands. She lifted her arm in the air and cracked a smile. "You really should've listened to that guy."

She threw the black ball through the skylight, breaking through the glass and landing in between Gwen and the other teens. The ball exploded on impact, filing the HQ with smoke.

"It's Sandman!" a teen yelled frightened.

"W-we didn' do nuthin'!"

Gwen coughed and gaged. She looked up at the skylight to see the hooded girl descend on the staff. "That's not Sandman."

"Hello Gwen." The hooded girl said darkly as the staff levitated a few feet off the ground.

"Do I know you?" Gwen asked, standing up from her throne, reaching for a baseball bat behind the golden chair.

"You could say so." The hooded figure cracked a dark smile before raising her hand, causing a projectile to launch from her sleeve, knocking the baseball bat out of Gwen's hand. "We won't be having any of that now will we?"

"Who are you?" Gwen glared.

"I am the witch of Quahog. I am your darkest fear. I am Wiccan." The hooded girl, Wiccan, said lowly as the levitating staff she stood on drew closer to Gwen. "And, I am your end."

"Darn…it's such a shame I never thought of another costumed freak would barge into this place. Oh, wait, I did." Gwen smirked as a roar echoed throughout the teen HQ.

Wiccan turned her head to see a teenager in purple and black knight armor running towards her with a flaming sword. "Please, allow me to introduce you to my newest henchman, meet Promethean."

Promethean lunged forward at Wiccan, preparing to strike. "He's personally cut down plenty Kids Next Door tree houses, decimated his enemies, and even gone head to head with Sandman. He will be your end." Gwen smirked.

Wiccan's staff ascended into the air, dodging Promethean. Wiccan frowned, seeing that her target had called in a body guard. "Everyone, I believe this meeting is over!" Gwen shouted for everyone to hear. "Everyone out, Doug you lock up!"

Gwen then ran straight ahead of her throne, knowing it was straight shot to the exit, despite not being able to see in the smoke. All of the teens began to bump and knock one another over as they all made a mad dash for the exit.

Promethean glared at Wiccan behind his helmet. "Another time." He scoffed before walking calmly to the exit.

Wiccan glared in frustration as her target got away. As the smoke cleared, she noticed all of the teens had already left, surely scared for their lives. Wiccan pushed a button on a remote control, causing the staff to descend to the ground. She hopped off and took the staff into her hands. She shook her head in anger. "How am I to exact my revenge if I can't strike fear into my prey!" she exclaimed.

Wiccan kicked the floor. She stared at the floor angrily, until noticing the vanilla folder labeled 'Sandman'. She picked up the folder and skimmed through the contents. "Identity unknown. Menace to all operations. First appeared three years ago." Wiccan rose a brow as she read aloud a simplified version of the contents of the folder. Wiccan stood for a moment, deep in thought.

"So there is a fellow kindred spirit out there." Wiccan smirked as she let her staff fall, only for it to levitate a few inches off the ground. She stepped onto the staff, she hit a button on her remote control, causing the staff to ascend upwards through the skylight.

As she flew off on her staff, Wiccan skimmed through the contents of the folder, finding a blurry picture. She analyzed the photo, she frowned, disappointed at finding that the teen in the photo merely wore a grey hoodie, gas mask, goggles, cargo pants and boots. "How could someone dressed like that, be able to stun and alarm foe?"

A few meters away, the teen in the photo stood silently on a roof top as he watched Wiccan fly away.

* * *

**James Woods High School: April 6****th**

Nolan York sat at his lunch table, going over a list of items given to him by Numbuh Infinity. Nolan sighed as he ran through the list. One of Numbuh Infinity's ideas was called 'The Veto', where any member of The Society could vote a member out at any time. Each member would be given only one veto. No redoes no take backs, one and done.

Nolan put a question mark next to the paragraph before going over the next idea. "Hey Nolan." Nolan looked up to see Kayla standing with a lunch trey in hand.

"Hey Kayla." Nolan said in a monotone as he returned to going over the list.

"So…" Kayla sat down across from Nolan. "I'm sorry I haven't been in contact with you."

Nolan looked up from the paper, a frown overturning his blank expression. "Look, Kayla. I'm not mad or anything, you probably had good reasons. So, was it a sick aunt? A funeral? Vacation with your family?"

Kayla rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "It was…actually none of the above…"

"…Well…it must've been worth it." Nolan returned to reading the paper in hand.

"…So…what happened while I was gone?" Kayla asked awkwardly.

"New girl, John held Quahog hostage, food fight last Thursday, and that Holiday guy lit the sky on fire with a fireworks display." Nolan said blandly.

"Wow…" Kayla trailed off. "…A lot of craziness I take it." Kayla took a bite out of her food. She looked around at the rest of the students in the patio. She saw Gwen and her cronies laughing away at a girl with dark purple hair. The girl got up from her seat, hastily grabbing her things before running off.

"I take it that was the new girl." Kayla said based from what she'd observed.

"Yep, she's in our grade, we actually have two classes with her, English and history." Nolan said without looking up from the paper.

"…So…what're you reading?" Kayla asked, noticing how focused Nolan was on the piece of paper.

"I'll tell you the moment you tell me where you were for the past two weeks." Nolan set the paper aside and looked Kayla in the eye.

Kayla quickly noticed the bags under Nolan's eyes. "Have you been getting any sleep lately?"

"I've been getting enough…" Nolan closed his eyes. "…Please…Kayla…I want to hear it from your mouth…not someone else's."

Kayla rose an alarmed brow. "Has someone been spreading rumors about me?"

"…You tell me, Kayla. You tell me." Nolan opened his eyes to look at Kayla.

Kayla looked away from Nolan, unable to meet his gaze. "Nolan…I've been helping Benedict Uno…that's all I can say. You know…confidentiality agreement because he's…well he's the President."

Nolan closed his eyes once more. He bit his lip before proceeding to gather his things. "Where are you going?" Kayla asked as Nolan blindly gathered his text book, binder, and the piece of paper.

He placed his items in his bag and opened his eyes. "I need to do a few things…I'll see you later Kayla." Nolan got up from his seat and left.

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: Later That Day**

Night Time.

Sandman sighed as he watched the sun set over the horizon. He pulled out a pair of night vision binoculars from his hoodies' pouch. Using the binoculars, he could spot Mary D. Luis, a former KND operative who at one point in time was the former head of decommissioning, and a number of teens hanging outside a convenience store.

"Come on, pull a switch, push a lever, step on a pressure pad. Reveal the door." Sandman said lowly as he watched the teens.

"You do realize that what you're doing is pretty creepy." A feminine voice said, taking Sandman's attention away from the teens. He turned to see a hooded girl who slightly resembled a witch who was standing on a floating staff.

"So, you're the one who ruined my plans the other day." Sandman said standing up. "Do you realize how long I've staked that place out, trying to find the right weak points and when to strike? How I could've just struck and dispatched the lot of them and find evidence of their involvement in local candy ring."

"Candy ring?" the girl rose a brow behind her hood.

"It's what they call the local black market here."

"And here I thought the only bad thing about this town was the bullies. Turns out there's a whole other side to this place." The hooded girl put her hands on her hips. "I'm Wiccan by the way."

"I don't recall asking for a name. I'm serious; everyone just runs up and blabs their names nowadays. I never ask, except for one or two times, but everyone just feels the need to yell out their name." Sandman said blandly before sitting back down.

"You are pretty rude, you know that?" Wiccan frowned.

"I'm sorry, I don't sleep much and I'm currently in the middle of…oh crap." Sandman spun around, whipping out his binoculars, only to find the teens gone without a trace. "Slag." He cursed.

"So, you are this Sandman, right?" Wiccan asked, as she stepped off her staff, taking in Sandman's appearance. She pulled out the picture from the folder from earlier and compared the teen in the picture with the one before her. "Yep, you're wearing the gas mask in this picture. You're definitely the guy I'm looking for."

Sandman rose a brow to what he'd heard. He turned back, debating whether he should either pull his gas gun on her or question her on her intentions. He opted for the later. "Okay, why are you here?"

"We both appear to have somewhat similar goals. I'd like to ask for your help in taking down Gwen and her teens." Wiccan crossed her arms.

Sandman man thought for a moment. He noticed a good number of things about Wiccan. There was a rectangular lump in her right sleeve, the staff somewhat resembled a wooden broom due to its brown paint, not to mention he could see a lock of purple hair hanging down under her hood.

"So…let me guess. You're playing off the whole witch thing." Sandman said blandly.

Wiccan rose a brow. "Yes." She answered.

"Piece of advice Wiccan, or Crystal, which ever you'd prefer, I recommend hiding outstanding details about your identity." Sandman said, causing Wiccan's eyes to widen in shock. "No to mention the remote control for your means of transportation sticks out like a brown brick in a pile of red."

Wiccan took a step back. "H-how did you-?"

"Like I said" Sandman got up from where he sat and walked up to Wiccan. "You should hide outstanding details, after all you're about the only one in Quahog with dark purple hair." Sandman moved her lock of hair out of sight behind her ear before taking a step back. "Now, what did you mean by similar goals?"

Wiccan took a moment to process what had just happened. She'd just met Sandman and in a matter of seconds he'd just figured out who she really was. She didn't know whether to applaud him for his observation skills or break his neck. She opted for the former. "I got to say, you're observation skills are impressive."

"You have dark purple hair; it's your most noticeable feature."

"So, either you keep tabs on everyone in Quahog, or you and I have at least met once before to be on a first name basis."

"Off topic."

"Okay, I want to make Gwen and her teens hurt, they aren't afraid of me, but you, you they're scared of. They had a file on you, they don't know who you are, all they know is that you aren't exactly the person they'd like to have knocking on their doors." Wiccan said as she picked up her levitating staff to hold in her hands.

Sandman returned to sitting. He thought for a moment. "Sure, why not. But we do things my way."

"Sure thing." Wiccan smirked. She took a seat beside Sandman. "So, when do we start?"

"Right now." Sandman said taking out his binoculars. He resumed watching the convenience store.

"…All you're doing is watching a food mart…" Wiccan said slightly annoyed.

"Trust me, it may not seem like it but there's an entire teenager run organization made to oppress kids. From what I've gathered, their latest base of operations for the Rhode Island division has moved to this food mart. All we need now is a point of entry and we're good."

Wiccan only stared at Sandman, not buying a word he said. "…Were you dropped as a child?"

"Just so you know, this usually takes time." Sandman warned.

"Well it's a good thing it's a Friday."

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: April 7****th**

Night time.

A news helicopter hovered over City Hall. "This is Tricia Takanawa with Channel Five news. We are currently witnessing a hostage situation develop." The Japanese news scene reporter said into a microphone as a camera man filmed live in the helicopter. "It has been confirmed that Mayor West is one of the hostages taken by local psychopath Tornado, formerly known as Teen Tornado, after his recent escape from Brookfield Insane Asylum."

Sandman walked on a nearby rooftop, watching the events taking place. Wiccan floated by on her staff, staring at Sandman questioningly. "Aren't we supposed to be watching for Gwen and her teens? Not something like this."

"This is something I need to do. You're welcome to join me." Sandman said as he looked for a point of entry in City Hall.

"Sure, why not. It'll give me a chance to see what you got." Wiccan slyly smirked.

"Then we're off." Sandman said before leaping off the roof. Wiccan looked over the edge of the building, only to watch as Sandman was pulled through the air as his grapple gun automatically rewound itself.

Wiccan frowned. "Show off."

Four minutes later…

Tornado paced back and forth. Mayor West and two other hostages sat in the corner, their hands behind their heads. "Well, well, well Mr. Mayor. You see what has befallen you now that you shut down my idea of a city holiday?"

"I would approve being held hostage by my brother-in-law, but by another insane guy, that is where I put my foot down!" Mayor West exclaimed.

"So wait…you only want a city holiday?" one of the other hostages asked.

"Yes! The perfect holiday!" Tornado exclaimed in joy.

"That's just what we need, give that Holiday twerp another day to pop up." The third hostage rolled his eyes.

"Shut up! Don't you dare make fun of Prom Queen day!" Tornado yelled.

"…You have some serious problems." Mayor West said visibly disturbed.

"It will be the greatest of all holidays! Prom Queen will appreciate me again! It will be the best day ever!" Tornado spun around crazily. "Of. All. Time."

Outside the Mayor's office door, Sandman and Wiccan stood preparing to enter. "Tell me Wiccan, have you ever been in a fight?" Sandman asked as he prepared his grapple gun.

"A physical fight? No, no I can't say." Wiccan said as she held her staff in her hands. She flicked a switch on her remote control, causing dull battering spikes to extend from the ends. "But I've seen such things play out."

"Before we go in there, I'd like to warn you of Tornado's…special ability." Sandman said in a cautious tone.

"Like what? His name's Tornado, so does he spin knives or something?" Wiccan asked as she spun her staff in her hand.

"No…he spins his body parts fast enough to control air itself." Sandman pressed his boot to the door and began to apply pressure.

"You can't be serious…can you?" Wiccan asked disbelievingly.

"Just wait until you meet the Moose." Sandman slightly chuckled before kicking the door off its hinges. Sandman leapt into the room followed by Wiccan.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Tornado said before slamming Sandman with a gust of wind. Sandman slammed into a wall, but not before pulling the trigger of his grapple gun. The hook attached to the collar of Tornado's shirt, pulling him along with the force of the wind.

As Tornado was pulled off his feet, Wiccan charged and slammed him with her staff. The adult, former teen villain, was smacked into the ground, slightly denting the wooden floor.

"I see you got yourself a dance partner!" Teen tornado exclaimed as he jumped back onto his feet. "You know at the asylum they had a dance activity? That's how I got out!"

"This guy is insane." Wiccan muttered as she circled around Tornado.

"You try dealing with this guy at least once a month." Sandman said before rushing towards Tornado. Tornado vibrated his arms and blasted Sandman with two powerful gusts of wind. Wiccan ran at Tornado from behind, only to be blasted aside.

Sandman got back onto his feet and took out his tracer gun. He pumped the air three times, then proceeded to launch three tracers at Tornado, each one successfully landing. "Huh?" Tornado examined the tracers. "You need to check your hardware, you shot me with tracking devices!"

"I've made improvements." Sandman removed the handle of the pump, revealing a blinking red button on the handle. The tracers began to blink rapidly before shocking Tornado with ten volts of electricity each. Tornado shook violently as his red hair shot upwards.

"Wow…" Wiccan said in awe. "How long have you been doing this again?"

"Three months after my thirteenth." Sandman grunted as the tracers shorted out. "I'm still working on improving my gear however."

"I've had enough shock therapy for one life time!" Tornado yelled before blasting Sandman again, this time sending the teen through a glass window. Tornado turned to glare at Wiccan. "I don't believe in witchcraft! I am a man of science!"

"Then do explain your abilities!" Wiccan shouted before dashing towards the villain. Tornado vibrated his arms again, sending another gust of wind. Wiccan dodged and continued without undeterred. Wiccan smacked Tornado across his face with the end of her staff, sending Tornado spinning.

Tornado spun his body rapidly, turning himself into a miniature tornado. "Reap the whirlwind!" Tornado jumped out of the set tornado, letting it charge at Wiccan. Her eyes widened as the tornado pulled her in, sending her spinning into a wall.

Sandman grabbed onto the window he'd been thrown through, broken glass stabbing into his hand. He pulled himself back into the office, his gas gun raised. "Get slagged Double T." Sandman cursed as he charged at Tornado once more. Wiccan got to her feet and watched.

"Let's go Sandy!" Tornado raised his hand before bringing it downward in a chopping motion, sending a slash of wind at Sandman. Sandman leapt to his side, causing the wind to knock his hood off, cut the strap of his gas mask, and crack his goggles.

Sandman slammed into Tornado, knocking him off his feet. He brought his gas gun to the psychopath's face. "Sweet dreams." He said darkly before pulling the trigger. Tornado coughed and gaged as he inhaled the knockout gas. He lost consciousness within seconds.

Mayor West and the other two hostages got up from the corner and rushed over to Sandman and Wiccan as they stood over the unconscious Tornado. "Great Gatsby! That was outstanding! The way you two fought him! I've never been so excited since I found out who's been stealing my water!"

Sandman's cracked goggles fell to pieces as an awkward silence set in. Wiccan and Sandman exchanged glances, knowing it was their time to depart. "Do see to him waking back up in two strait jackets in Brookfield."

The duo left through the broken window, with Sandman using his grapple gun and Wiccan using her staff. They landed back at the roof top where'd they'd originally over looked the hostage situation.

"So, I take it Quahog is usually like this." Wiccan asked.

Sandman began to laugh. "Please, you haven't seen the Moose or the chicken fights yet." Sandman took a seat on an AC unit, noting that his gas mask was now beginning to become undone. The strap broke entirely, causing the gas mask to fall from Sandman's face.

Nolan made no attempt to hide his identity as Wiccan's eyes widened behind her hood. "You?"

"Yeah…me…"Nolan said tired. He picked up his gas mask and tried his best to fix the strap.

"…No attempt at an excuse? No lie claiming you aren't that guy who stook up for me?" Wiccan asked, taking a seat across from Nolan on another AC unit.

"No…you've earned that much from me." Nolan said as he tied the pieces of the straps together. "You just got a taste of what to expect out here with these guys. I hope you're ready to get back to staking out that convenient store." Nolan placed his fixed gas mask back on his face.

"Sure…that's what I've been aiming towards since the day after they began messing with me." Wiccan smiled as she got back onto her feet. "So…it's apparent how I got to where I am now…care to share?"

"It's a long, long story." Sandman grunted as he got back onto his feet. Noticing a piece of glass still in his hand, he pulled it out and tossed it aside.

"Well it is a Saturday night…" Wiccan trailed off as she got back onto her levitating staff.

"Well partner, it all started back when I first joined the KND…"

"You were with the KND?"

"Yep…"

"How long was that?"

"I was eight when I first joined."

"So it's going to be that long?"

"Yep…" Sandman nodded before gripping the handle of his grapple gun tightly and jumping off the building.

"Show off." Wiccan muttered as she flew off on her staff, watching as Sandman propelled himself through the air.

* * *

**The Society**

Numbuh Infinity sat at his desk, looking over various documents on his desktop. His fax machine came to life as a two page document began to print. Numbuh Infinity looked over the finished document, finding it to be a response from Sandman. Numbuh Infinity read over the document and nodded, understanding Sandman's points.

Numbuh Infinity sighed. "I still like the idea, Sandman…but your argument is valid. The veto is too much power to be in any one's hands."

Numbuh Infinity turned to see his fax machine come to life once more. "This must be Lance reporting his findings in Mexico." Numbuh Infinity picked up the paper, his eyes widening instantly. Only one image on the paper, the image of a half unearthed giant golden scale.


	93. Spotlight: Numbuh 283

**Sixth Age references abound.**

* * *

A teen with dark purple hair walked through the busy halls of the James Woods High. The teen paid no mind as others bumped against her as she made her way to her locker. A girl with long brown hair smirked as she stuck her foot out, tripping the teen. She fell face first, her eyes narrowing in anger. She forced herself up and turned to see the girl laughing along with her friends as they walked away.

The teen scowled before dusting herself off. She continued down the hall, arriving at locker number '283'. The teen's eyes saddened at the sight of the number. Her locker number had a history in her life. That very number was that of her brother's years ago. It was his number, his code Numbuh to be more precise. His name was Travis Wickens, Numbuh 283 of the Kids Next Door.

The teen entered her lock's combination and pulled the locker open. She pulled her books out of her bag and placed them in the locker. Her eyes wandered to a picture of her sitting with her brother in front of her old house in Virginia. A sad smile slowly formed on the teen's face.

The teen's eyes watered as she remembered the funeral that was held for her brother. He'd died on a mission that he'd led. She was about seven at the time. She once tried to join the organization her brother had died for, but washed out of the Cadets for her lack of combat skills. Her Code Numbuh would have been that of her brothers. She grabbed what she needed and placed it in her book bag. The teen closed her locker and threw the lock on.

"Freak!" the teen turned to be greeted by a spit ball. The teen cringed as she plucked the wad off her forehead and flung it aside. She wiped her hand on her sweater and looked to see where the spitball had been shot from.

The girl with long brown hair and her friends smirked as they watched the teen. "Freaks have no place in society."

The teen rolled her eyes before walking away. Her head hung low as she walked through the halls. As she exited the hall, the teen soon noticed the girl with long brown hair and her group following her. The teen's eyes narrowed as memories of being harassed by the group since she moved to Quahog surfaced in her mind.

"You guys really need to get a hobby." The teen said without stopping.

The girl with long brown hair smirked as she and her group drew closer to their prey. "Our hobby is putting freaks like you in your place."

The teen picked up her pace. She soon found herself running as the girl and her group gave chase. The teen ducked into a classroom, evading her pursuers as they ran by. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Another day in the jungle, Crystal?" the teen turned to find a teen with dark hair eating his lunch.

"Yeah…" the teen smiled before taking up a seat. The teen with dark hair tossed her a bag of chips. "Just another day."


	94. Passive Tendencies: V

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

**Underground Training Facility: April 18****th**

Benedict Uno, current President of the United States of America, public oppressor of the KND, secret morally ambiguous plotter and business man, walked down the shooting range. He overlooked three of his five choices. Each one carried the same specific skill set he needed in an assassin.

Benedict looked to his right. He watched as Kayla steadied her rifle. He turned to the range operator. "Let's see what these three can do. Give them moving targets." The range operator nodded, and pushed a green button.

Kayla and the other two sharpshooters exchanged confused glances with one another as teach of their targets began to move side to side, back and forth. Kayla shook her head and returned her eyes to her scope. She breathed in as she gripped the handle. Her index finger tensed around the trigger.

She exhaled. Her finger pulled the trigger. The bullet shot out of the barrel, taking her target's, a dummy resembling a bald kid with sunglasses a red turtle neck, cargo short, and brown boots, head off.

Benedict smirked. "I do believe I've found my next Bob Johnson."

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: April 21****st**

Dawn.

Teenagers roamed around a dimly lit parking lot. Two trucks drove into the parking lot, causing the teens to jump to attention. They activated their Battle Ready Armor, holding their weapons at the ready.

The trucks came to a halt. The drivers exited their vehicles and saluted the teen in charge. A teen with blonde hair, wearing a gas mask, pest exterminator gear, and two rats walking beside him, stepped forward. "I believe you've brought latest tech Gwen's asked for?"

"Latest bikes, state of the art weapons, and even a couple of boxes of that special 'candy' you guys like peddling out here." One of the drivers smirked.

"Good" the teen said lowly as a rat crawled onto his shoulder. "Unload everything. Quickly, before they show up." The teen turned to his teens and motioned to them to unload the trucks cargo.

"As if the KND's going to waste their fleeting resources just on this one small operation." One of the drivers laughed.

"I'm not referring to the KND." The teen said lowly. A thud echoed in the shadows as a teen was knocked down and dragged away. "I was referring to them."

The teens rose their weapons. The teen with the rat exterminator gear angrily spoke to the drivers. "Get the shipments out of here."

"Will do." The two drivers said in unison. The two drivers ran back to their trucks. The lamp post above the trucks flickered and the sound of fists colliding with flesh made themselves known. Soon the sound of bodies hitting the floor followed.

"You really should've left this line of work Arnold." The teen turned to see Sandman standing behind two other unconscious teens.

Wiccan knocked two teens off their feet. As they hit the ground, Wiccan knelt down and punched each teen in the face, knocking them out. Wiccan dropped her staff, jumping onto it. She used her remote control to pilot it over to Sandman, giving off the illusion of a mystic presence. "So, first a guy with purple knight armor. Then a mental patient who controls wind. After that there was the Moose with super natural powers. So what's the exterminator's story?"

"His name is Arnold Pesto, alias the Pester." Sandman said before blocking a teen's punch and twisting his arm. "He used to be an exterminator…before getting locked in a room full of rats…all of which took a liking to him. After which he started turning Quahog into a rat infested city, where he would be the only successful exterminator to get them out…making a huge profit too if I hadn't caught onto his act." Sandman then proceeded to smash the teen into the ground.

"He doesn't look so tough." Wiccan said as she began to lean on Sandman. "What can he possibly do to us?"

"Oh, I can do more than you'd like." Pester smirked behind his gas mask. Hundreds of rats began scamper out of the shadows.

"I believe you left out a detail…" Wiccan said as she cast an unamused glare at Sandman.

"You're right…nowadays I believe Pester here works as a medium level operative in the Teen organization." Sandman said in a lighter tone.

"…Are…are you smirking?" Wiccan asked disbelievingly.

"It doesn't matter now…does it Sandman?" Pester said walking forward. "My army surrounds you…and you will eventually die." Pester rose his arm and pointed at the duo. "Now my army…attack."

The vermin stood on their legs and let out eerie screeches. The rats scampered towards Sandman and Wiccan, blood lust in their eyes. Wiccan simply rose high up into the air on her staff. "Show off." Sandman murmured before drawing a smoke grenade from his pouch. He pulled the pin and let the grenade fall to his feet. The smoke erupted from the grenade, consuming Sandman.

"Where'd you go?" Pester asked lowly.

Wiccan shook stuck her arm out, aiming the projectile launcher in her sleeve at Pester. With the flick of her index and middle fingers, the projectile launched and struck Pester. The army of rats on the ground scattered as the smoke drew near them. The rats scattered chaotically, running down opened man holes outside of the parking lot and into cracks in nearby buildings.

"Crud…" Pester shook his head before noticing Sandman standing over him. "…So…what do you want?"

Sandman grabbed Pester by his jumpsuit collar and pulled him off the ground. "I'm going to ask you this once…where is the Teen Head Quarters?"

Pester sighed. "I'll tell you everything I know if you let me go."

"Wow…you command an army of rats…and you yourself are a rat…kind of weird." Wiccan mused as she descended back to the ground.

"Tell me what you know and I won't put you in a body cast." Sandman stated simply.

"Look…I never deliver to the HQs…I deliver whatever is sent my way to Mary D. Luis. She takes everything to the hideouts. Not me." Pester said lowly.

"Thanks." Sandman dropped Pester and proceeded to walk away.

"That's it?" Wiccan asked as she floated beside Sandman. "No breaking fingers? No threatening for him to stay in town or leaving him to the police?"

"Most of the police are paid under the table. The only one I trust if Officer Swanson. Besides…even if they could detain Pester…he's more valuable to me out here." Sandman said as they exited the parking lot.

Wiccan looked down at Sandman, slightly puzzled by his actions over the last few weeks. "So…how many of these guys have you fought before…?"

Sandman rubbed his hood covered forehead. "If you're referring to how most of these guys aren't behind bars and walking around like you and I…then the answer is simple: Benedict Uno."

"I'm not talking about the president. I've noticed how you've held back against most of the guys we've gone toe to toe with...why don't you just end things, right there and then?" Wiccan asked, causing Sandman to stop in his tracks.

Sandman looked up to Wiccan as she levitated two feet off the air. "I'm not going to further this topic if you don't mind."

"Fine…I'll find out sooner or later." Wiccan looked up to see the sun begin to rise. "Saturday morning at last Nolan."

"I'm not Nolan when the mask is on…right Crystal?" Sandman smirked.

"…You are totally smirking."

* * *

**The Q: Later That Day**

Mario looked around, seeing that Edward was helping a group of customers find their books. Nolan sat on a stool beside Mario, looking at the same sight. "So you and Koda aren't helping him at all?" Nolan asked, not looking away as Edward handled everything.

"Yep…Edward can handle the entire store if he wanted too…thank god he doesn't." Mario said shaking his head. "So…how's it with Kayla?"

"I haven't seen her in a week." Nolan shook his head. "I already know what she's doing…she just isn't directly telling me."

"So, what is she doing?" Mario asked as Edward began to ring up all of the customers he'd been helping.

"She's trying out to be Bob's replacement…from what I've heard…Benedict accepted her." Nolan bit his lip. "She's going to be killing…just like how Bob did…"

"That sucks." Mario said blandly. "So, how's taking down a teen organization with that girl with the purple hair going?"

"It's going as well it would be going." Nolan rubbed his weary eyes and yawned.

"Dude, you really need to sleep." Mario shook his head. "It's very unhealthy."

"I'll sleep when I'm ready." Nolan yawned once more before resuming. "Well…something caught me off guard earlier this morning."

"What?" Mario asked.

"Crystal asked why I just didn't 'end things' with my enemies. You and I both know what she meant." Nolan said before yawning again.

"I see how that's a problem." Mario said as Edward collapsed due to over working. "So…how do you feel…about the whole topic."

"You know how I feel about it…I have to be cautious around her though." Nolan said as he placed his head in the palm of his hand. "I trust her…but it was her who came to me."

"She wants revenge, who better to work with than the Teens number one pain in the aft." Mario said chuckling as Koda ran to check up on Edward in the background. "Makes sense…you both do have a grudge with a _specific_ member of the teens."

Nolan got off the stool and proceeded to leave The Q. "Meh…see you guys later."

"Buy Nolan." Mario waved. "Just get some sleep when it's all over!"

"…Where am I?" Edward asked weakly.

* * *

**The Society**

Numbuh Infinity handed a stack of papers to Harvey McKenzie, the current Numbuh 363 and Supreme Leader of the KND, so he could pass the papers around. "As you all know, we are implementing the 'veto' option. The 'veto', for those who don't read, is where anyone of us can immediately veto out a member of The Society, no unanimous decision, ultimate say."

"Is that why Matt isn't here anymore?" Angelie asked, her eyes moving to the empty chair beside her.

"Unfortunately, yes. Matt was responsible for a criminal act, forcing me to utilize my veto. He is no longer affiliated with The Society…but you can still be friends with him if it concerns you." Numbuh Infinity said in a lighter tone. "Now…onto further business…wait." Numbuh Infinity began to take a head count. "Where's Sandman?"

"Last I saw of Sandman, he was sitting silently in the library." Soulless said as he went over his personal memo.

"I'll get him" Kent Nelson said as he got up from his seat. He pulled out his cane and began to slowly walk to the library.

"…So…seeing as they'll be awhile…what's been happening with everyone else?" Josh asked as he inspected his harpoon.

Sandman sat in a chair in The Society's library. He sat silently, drawn deep into his thoughts. "You alright kid?" Sandman snapped out of his train of thought and looked up to see Kent Nelson standing over him.

"Hello Mr. Nelson." Sandman nodded to the elderly man. "I'm doing fine."

"Even though you wear that gas mask, I can tell your expression isn't one of delight." Kent Nelson took a seat across from Sandman. "You know, I knew Wesley…he was a good man…he wanted to change the world and make it a better place."

Sandman leaned back in his chair. "You did?"

"Yeah, him and Sandy…we used to be all a part of this big club…then…well we all went our separate ways. I knew Wes…he lost two of the most important people in his life a few years later…I never thought I'd see him out of his funk." Kent Nelson said with a frown. "But then a few years ago, while I still was cooked up with Nadu as Doctor Fate, I found out he was smiling again. He made a friend, he'd become a mentor and parental figure once more."

Sandman smiled behind his gas mask. "He knew you'd do something great in your life. Be it with the KND, taking up the gas mask when he was gone, or in some other field. And I know, that everything he thought, he was right."

"Now what do you say we head back to the meeting?" Kent Nelson smiled.

Sandman was about to respond when his wrist watch went off. He checked the time to see that it was nine o'clock on the dot. "Sorry Mr. Nelson, I've got a prior arrangement to take care of." Sandman said getting up from his chair. "Tell them to continue without me, I'll be filled in later on."

"You got those kinds of 'arrangements'?" The old man smirked.

"By 'arrangements', I hope you were referring to taking down my home town's head Teen cell because that's what I meant." Sandman walked out of the library, leaving Kent Nelson chuckling.

"Kids today…" Kent Nelson shook his head.

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: One Hour Later**

Wiccan sat, perched on her staff, waiting on a nearby roof top to Mary D. Luis' residence. She turned to see Sandman land on the roof top feet first. "You're late." Wiccan commented.

"I had a meeting." Sandman stated firmly.

"With who?" Wiccan questioned.

"The kind of people you thought never existed." Sandman said as he took out his binoculars. He knelt down beside Wiccan and looked through the binoculars to see Mary D. Luis leaving her house. "She's on the move."

"You sure rat boy didn't tell anyone?" Wiccan asked watching Mary pull out two knives.

"She carries those all the time." Sandman said as he took a stood up.

"That how you got those two scars on your wrist?" Wiccan asked pointing to Sandman's left sleeve covered wrist.

"I'll tell you this, it did involve two knives." Sandman putt his binoculars back in his pouch. "Let's move."

"Got it." Wiccan smirked before her and her staff flew off the side of the rooftop.

"Show off." Sandman shook his head before jumping off the roof top.

Wiccan silently floated closer to Mary. Wiccan balled her hand into a fist. When she got close, she dropped down and punched Mary in the back, knocking her down. Wiccan hit a button on her remote control, causing the staff to fall, landing in her hands.

Mary pushed herself back onto her feet, drawing out her two knives. She sun around and slashed at her attacker, only for Wiccan to block with her staff. "Please." Mary sneered before jumping back and taking a fighting stance with her knives in her fists. "I used to be the Kids Next Door's Head of Decommissioning before Numbuh 86, I am superior!"

"As if that means anything." Wiccan scoffed before jumping into the air spinning. She brought her staff down on Mary's left arm, knocking the knife out of her hand. With her right arm, Mary slashed at Wiccan, only for her to block and smack Mary again with her staff. As Mary backed away in recoil, dropping her last knife, Wiccan charged. Wiccan proceeded to jab, smack, and beat down Mary with her staff, eventually knocking Marry off her feet.

"I'm going to ask you this once, where is Gwen and her Teen HQ?" Wiccan questioned as she held her staff to Mary's throat.

"Please…I know Sandman won't kill me…so how could you…" Mary shot back weekly.

"Simple." Wiccan leaned forward. "I'm not Sandman."

Chills ran down Mary's spine in fear. "The convenience store, she's at the convenience store. There's an underground bunker."

"How do I gain entry?" Wiccan yelled.

"T-there's…there's a payphone…dial the number fifty eight and the entrance will open up."

"Thank you." Wiccan said before smacking Mary with her staff, knocking her unconscious. Wiccan turned around to see Sandman standing silently. "I got all we need." Sandman did not reply. "What?"

"Nothing…let's go." Sandman said coldly before walking down the street to the convenience store. Wiccan pushed a button on her remote control, causing her staff to levitate once more. She jumped on and pressed the forward button on her remote, causing the staff to shoot forward.

Soon enough, they reached the convenient store. "So you beat the information out of her?" Sandman asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes." Wiccan simply stated. Wiccan stepped off her staff and walked to the payphone and pushed in the numbers five and eight.

"58?" Sandman asked surprised.

"Yep that's the code." Wiccan said as a part of the ground pulled open to reveal a stair case. "What's with the surprise?"

"That was Gwen's code Numbuh back in the KND." Sandman simply stated. "I'll go first."

"Please do." Wiccan motioned to the staircase. Sandman began to descend down the stairs followed closely by Wiccan. "So…you both know each other in the KND?"

"Yep…we used to be teammates for a while." Sandman said sadly.

"What happened?" Wiccan asked as they continued down the staircase. "I mean, did she always used to be a major jerk?"

"She was never decommissioned. She skipped out on it like everyone else from the second Sector Q." Sandman said lowly.

"And I guess you did the same." Wiccan guessed.

"No, I was made an offer I couldn't refuse…literally." Sandman reached the end of the staircase, finding a vast cavern strung with lights. The cavern resembled a teen hangout still under construction with hundreds of bikes sitting on bike racks. "Story times over."

"Really? And I heard the Sandman had such good stories!" Sandman turned to see Gwen, Promethean and three other teens with weapons standing next to a golden throne. "So, what is this deal you made back then? Was it to skip being decommissioned kid?"

"And yet you have no idea who I am." Sandman simply stated as he drew his gas gun. Wiccan spun her staff in her hand before taking a fighting stance.

"I'll find out after I rip your gas mask off your lifeless body." Gwen smirked. "You Sandman, you and your new friend, but mostly you, have been a thorn in my side long enough. You periodically demolished everything I hoped to achieve out here in Quahog. You delayed the oppression of all of the kids under teens for over a year, you broke Bob's blasted arm, and you even nearly destroyed the entire candy ring!"

Gwen shook her head. "But that won't happen again. Promethean here will strike you down and hand deliver your body to Benedict Uno so that he can publicly unmask a KND sympathizer. And then you miss 'Witch of Quahog', I guess we could always burn you at a stake."

"Or I could just shatter that heart of ice you have." Wiccan sneered.

"Either way, Promethean." Gwen snapped her fingers, signaling the teen in purple and black knight armor to attack.

Promethean drew his fire sword and rushed Sandman and Wiccan. The duo jumped out of the way, letting Promethean run past them up the stairs. Promethean stopped running and spun around. Wiccan ran forward, her staff erupting dull mini spikes. She jumped forward into the air, aiming to strike down and shatter Gwen's skull.

One of the teens to Gwen's side in football gear, Garret, the former Numbuh 99, jump forward, intercepting Wiccan and punching her aside. "Please." Garret scoffed. "The four of us have been through so much…we can take you both down easily."

"Now I've heard you say that a number of times before Garret." Sandman said as he dodged Promethean's fire sword. "If I do recall you four got your afts handed to you by both the Prospectors and Delightful Children 2.0 during the Civil War."

"So you are a former KND operative." Gwen bit her lip. "That still leaves a number of people you could be…either way…we'll eventually find out once you die."

Sandman continued to dodge Promethean's blade. He rose his gas gun only for it be cut in half at the barrel. "Crap." Sandman muttered before getting hit by the butt of Promethean's sword.

"I remember our last fight Sandman. All you could do was run as the tree house fell." Promethean taunted as he kneed Sandman in the gut. "All you could do was retreat. But now, now you do not have that privilege."

"Yeah…" Sandman coughed as he backed away, clutching his stomach. "But I have a partner this time."

Wiccan snuck up behind Promethean. "Promethean! Behind you!" Gwen yelled. Before Promethean could react, Wiccan used her staff to choke Promethean. She pulled the staff against his chainmail covered neck, causing Promethean to slowly lose consciousness.

Promethean hit the ground like a sack of potatoes in a metal box. "That was easy." Wiccan smirked as she spun her staff in her hand. She turned her head to see Gwen and her teens pull out guns. Her eyes widened as the pulled the triggers.

Sandman jumped forward, pushing Wiccan out of the teens line of fire. The duo took cover behind a crate as the teens continued to shoot at them. "I take it that guns are a part of the candy ring?"

"No. Only rarely do they ever use guns…usually it's a laser ray or something from a laboratory." Sandman said as he pulled out a smoke grenade from his pouch.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted." Wiccan said half serious. "So what's the game plan?"

"Simple, after I pull the pin, we just beat them down." Sandman said simply. He pulled the pin of the smoke grenade and tossed it to the side. Smoke began to fill the cavernous room, eventually consuming everything.

"Watch yourselves." Gwen cautioned as she held covered her mouth and nose. "He doesn't need to slow down with that gas mask."

Catherine, the former Numbuh 91, shot wildly as she saw a ripple in the smoke. The teen beside her, Doug, the former Numbuh 59, began to shot wildly at the direction Catherine was. Unnoticed by the pair, Wiccan snuck behind them. She shoved them forward with her staff, catching them off guard. Wiccan then struck at their legs with her staff, giving them both a dead leg. As the two teens fell to their knees, Wiccan shoved them again before smacking them both with the blunt end of her staff, knocking the both unconscious.

Wiccan huffed. Her attention was drawn to the gun in Doug's hand. She hesitated for a moment before pulling the gun out of his hand and walking away, in search of Gwen in the smoke.

Garret reloaded his weapon as he looked through the smoke for any sign of Sandman or Wiccan.

Sandman appeared behind Garret and tapped his shoulder pad, grapping his attention. Garret spun around to aim his gun at Sandman. Sandman grabbed Garret's wrist and pushed it upwards before slamming his fist into Garret's wrist. Garret dropped his gun in pain. The football gear wearing teen backed up as Sandman pulled out his grapple gun.

"Bring it on Sandman. I'm the star quarter back at my high school, I can take you." Garret taunted as he assumed a fighting stance.

Sandman simply rose his grapple gun in response. He pulled the trigger of the grapple gun, shooting the hook forward. The hook grabbed onto Garret's chest pad. Sandman double clicked the trigger, causing the line to retract rapidly, pulling Garret along with it. Sandman extended his arm causing Garret to slam into it.

Garret lost his footing and began to fall. Sandman quickly brought his fists together and slammed Garret into the ground, knocking him. Sandman sighed before shaking his head. He walked back into the smoke. Sandman stopped as he found a ledger on a desk near the golden throne. He looked over it and smirked.

Gwen quickly scrambled to a giant fan in the new Teen HQ. She flicked the switch, causing the fan to turn on. Soon enough all of the smoke was blasted out of the cavern, exiting through the staircase. Gwen looked around to find her friends all lying on the ground unconscious, and that Wiccan was now holding a gun to her forehead.

"W-we can talk this out…c-can't we?" Gwen asked, scared for her life.

"No." Wiccan glared at Gwen. "You reap what you sow Gwen. And I'm here to reap."

"Wiccan!" Sandman shouted as he found Wiccan holding a gun to Gwen's head. "What are you doing?"

"I'm cutting the head off this snake…in this case shooting." Wiccan said solemnly. "Sandman…look…you know what she's done. What she's been doing. What she's done to both you and I."

"For the love of god, Sandman save me from this psycho b-"

"Shut up, you're going to jail." Sandman said as he began to wave the ledger in the air. "She's done Wiccan. They all are. This ledger is proof of everything they've done. Everything about the candy ring. You don't need to kill her."

Wiccan shook her head. "Sandman…ever since I've been here…Gwen and her cronies have done nothing but antagonize me…I just can't let that go."

"I know you can't. But would you rather her suffer for her sins or just shoot her…knowing that you would then have blood on your hands." Sandman said, hoping that Wiccan would drop the gun.

"…Show off." Wiccan frowned before pistol whipping Gwen, causing her to fall to the ground.

"You think I'm going to go to jail? Please…I have friends in high places…I have Benedict." Gwen smiled evilly.

"And how would it look for a member of his organization to be going to jail…face it…he'll discredit you. You'll just be another Affright to him and the rest of the world. You're finished."

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: Hours Later**

Officer Swanson rolled by as officers loaded Gwen and her cronies into the back of a police truck. "You did real good Sandman." Officer Swanson complimented as he went over the contents of the ledger. "I knew you'd come through."

"Of course I did. I told you I would get you the proof you needed." Sandman said stepping out from behind the convenient store with Wiccan. Wiccan elbowed Sandman in the ribs and coughed. "…Of course I also had some help."

"I still can't believe half the things in this ledger you found. This is worse than any crime family I ever heard of." Officer Swanson said disbelievingly.

"It's all there Joe. It's all there." Sandman said before he and Wiccan began to walk away.

"Thanks again Sandman!" Officer Swanson thanked as he watched the duo walk away.

"And Wiccan!" Sandman's voice boomed after being hit in the ribs again.

"Yes, of course, and you're friend Wiccan!" Officer Swanson said chuckling. "Oh, kids today."

"You'd think people would notice a girl resembling a witch on a floating staff that resembles a broom." Wiccan said in dismay.

"Meh…you'll catch on after a while." Sandman chuckled. "Well Wiccan…I'm proud of you."

"How's that?" Wiccan rose a brow behind her hood.

"For not killing Gwen. You didn't turn out to be another Affright after all." Sandman said before yawning.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted." Wiccan smirked.

"Take whichever way you wish. Just keep in mind I intended it to be a compliment." Sandman yawned once more. "Well I guess that's it for the night…I'll see you later."

"Tired are we?" Wiccan questioned.

"You try getting only four hours total of sleep in a week." Sandman yawned once more before walking away. Leaving Wiccan shaking her head.

"Pleasant dreams Mr. Sandman." Wiccan smirked.

* * *

**Underground Laboratory **

Benedict entered the laboratory with a balding man in a suit with a brief case. He looked around to find Chester cackling evilly. "I take it you've had success with your assignment."

"Yes. He has." A deep voice boomed lowly. Benedict and company turned to see a 6 foot heavily armored man standing to the side.

"You do know who you are…correct?" Benedict asked.

"I am Monger that is who I am now." Monger answered lowly.

"He's almost ready to go after Sandman." Chester said walking up to Benedict.

"Good, I will then commence with the first of our two phase operation." Benedict turned to the balding man with the suit case. "Dr. Dream, if you would be so kind."


	95. Passive Tendencies: VI

**Well heres chapter 6. Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Quahog, Rhode Island**_

_Sandman descended downward as he looked up at the sky. He could see birds flying high atop the world. He couldn't help but smile at how peaceful the world seemed to be at the moment. Sandman landed on his feet and turned around to see the Quahog. He could see Officer Swanson walking with his five year old daughter. He could see Rack and Ruin, separated from one another, playing a game of basketball. _

_Sandman's smile widened. He never thought he'd see the day when such good things happened. He looked to his side to see parade float of Nigel Uno driving down the street. He looked up to see a banner with the words 'Peace Day' on it. Sandman rose a brow behind his gas mask, having no clue what was going on._

_He turned to see Death's Head walking in a park, admiring the beauty of a tree. The inter dimensional, time traveling, freelance peace keeping agent extended his robotic hand and touched the tree. "Nature." He said calmly._

_Sandman turned around to see a statue of Dillon nearby. Sandman walked towards the statue and read the plaque below. To his confusion, all that was on the plaque were random letters of the alphabet. Sandman shook his head. "Darn drunk construction workers." Sandman spun around and took in the sight of the Sector Q tree house standing proudly._

_Sandman smiled as he watched the sights around him. "This…this is amazing." Sandman said happily. _

"_It is amazing." A familiar voice said agreeing. Sandman turned to see Kayla standing beside him, smiling as well. "Such a beautiful day, Sandman." _

_Sandman held Kayla's hand as she stepped closer to him. Kayla rested her head on his shoulder as KND operatives began to march in the parade. "This…this is just incredible." Sandman said breathlessly. "This…I can't believe this is happening." _

"_It is Sandman…it is." Kayla smiled as she closed her eyes. _

_Sandman observed Mario, Edward, and Koda bring a cooler filled with soda. The three former KND operatives then began to hand out soda to a number of passer byes. Sandman turned his head to look at Kayla. He smiled, finding her to be peaceful. He let out a laugh, causing Kayla to open her eyes. _

"_What's so funny?" Kayla asked._

"_I…I just can't believe this…" Sandman said as he let go of Kayla and began to walk around, pulling at his hood. "This…this is too good to be true."_

"_Well come on Sandman, how about you and I go around and check out everything. That'll prove to you that everything is true." Kayla said rubbing the back of her neck nervously. _

"_Did I ever mention how cute you look when you're nervous?" Sandman said rubbing the side of his gas mask. _

"_No." Kayla smirked. "But I wouldn't mind it if you did." Kayla extended her hand for Sandman to take. Sandman took it without a second thought. "So…where do you want to go first?"_

"_I'm not sure…you wanna just go and have a good time?" Sandman asked, earning a nod of approval from Kayla. "Alright." Sandman smiled behind his gas mask before leading Kayla down the hill. _

_Sandman looked around, noticing several familiar faces. He saw William flipping a meat patty on a grill with Corey and Roady sitting at a table conversing. He noticed the Carmine brothers all playing a game of football with the Fulbrights. _

_Josh Puncture was climbing a rock wall with Vana cheering him on. To Sandman's surprise, Josh had both hands. Sandman noticed a man with in a black body glove with a white skull mask. Sandman blinked, only to find the man wasn't there. Sandman shook his head to see Patton and Lance racing with one another, with Angelie in the lead. _

_Sandman noticed Kim and Matt sitting on a bench, holding hands. Sandman shook his head and smiled. He looked over his shoulder to see Kayla smiling at him. Sandman turned his head around to see Soulless cheering his daughter on as she participated in a three legged race. He also noticed Crystal participating in a game of paint ball with _

_Sandman and Kayla eventually arrived at the park near his house. He looked forward to see a giant Ferris wheel. "This bring back memories?" Sandman asked. _

"_It does…It does." Kayla smirked. _

_Sandman and Kayla ran to the Ferris Wheel. Sandman stopped in his tracks as he noticed a giant statue in the middle of the park. Sandman walked towards the statue, noticing it was of Wesley Dodds. "Hey Wes…" Sandman greeted sadly. He looked down to see the plaque once again had only random letters. Sandman was about to speak again, only for Kayla to grab his arm. _

"_Come on Sandman…there isn't a line at the Ferris Wheel." Kayla smirked. _

"_Right…" Sandman said as he gave one last look at the statue, noticing that Wesley bore a frown. "Let's go." _

_The couple reached the Ferris Wheel, to find no one in line. "You were right. No line." Sandman said surprised. _

"_I told you." Kayla said as she stepped into a cart. Sandman followed her and took a seat beside her. The Ferris Wheel started up. Sandman put his arm around Kayla as they eventually reached the top. _

"_This day is amazing." Sandman smiled behind his gas mask. Kayla rested her head against Sandman. Sandman turned his head. His eyes widened as he noticed the man in the black body glove with the whit skull mask watching him and Kayla on another cart. Sandman shook his head before looking up once more to see the man was gone. _

"_So…Sandman…" Kayla said regaining Sandman's attention. "Can you see everything from here?"_

_Sandman turned his attention to the ground below, analyzing every detail. "Yeah…I can." _

"_Sandman…" a voice echoed. _

_Sandman looked around to see who was calling for him. "…What's your name?"_

"…_You do know your name, right?"_

"_Do not answer him Sandman." __Another voice, one more familiar to Sandman, boomed. _

"_What's going on Sandman?" Kayla asked, slightly distressed. _

"_I'm not sure Kayla, I'm not sure." Sandman answered as clouds began to blot out the sun. _

"…_What is your name Sandman?" the voice boomed once more._

"_Do not answer Sandman!" __The more familiar voice boomed._

"_Morpheus?" Sandman asked, his eyes shifting left and right in search for the God of Dreams._

"_You are unwelcome here!" __Morpheus' voice boomed._

"…_Leave now you manifestation!" the other voice yelled. _

"_You are unwelcome in my envoy's dreams!" __Morpheus yelled, causing lighting to appear and thunder to boom. _

_Sandman rubbed his forehead in dismay. "No wonder this place was so perfect…it's a dream." Sandman turned his head to see Kayla turn to sand. Everyone else within Sandman's dream turned to sand and began fly into the air. _

_Sandman watched as the sand flew and took on the appearance of the man in the black body glove with the white skull mask. "…If you won't willingly reveal your Identity…I shall pry it from your mind!"_

"_Who are you?" Sandman questioned as the man rose his hand out, causing the Ferris Wheel to crumple to pieces. Sandman fell, landing in a pile of scrap metal. _

"_I am Dr. Dream." The man, Dr. Dream, said landing on the ground. "Benedict Uno sends his regards, Sandman."_

"_How in the name of Morpheus are you in my dream?" Sandman asked as he forced himself up. _

"_Simple. This." Dr. Dream rose his left wrist and pointed to a shining green gem on a metal gauntlet. "It's called the Gem of Dreams. It allows its user to enter the domain of dreams."_

"_So…you're a gun for hire or something?" Sandman said pulling out his gas gun. _

"_No…I'm the headmaster of a prestigious university. It just so happens I possess a certain skill set Benedict needed." Dr. Dream scoffed._

"_I hope it includes being able to handle yourself in a fight." Sandman glared as he rose his gas gun._

_Dr. Dream simply rose his arms. His arms shot forward, turning into snakes. Sandman's eyes widened behind his goggles. He jumped upward, avoiding the snakes. _

_Wesley Dodds statue crumbled to sand. The sand began to take a new shape, that of a man wearing a black cloak with a metal helmet with a tube running out of it. Morpheus turned to watch the fight. _

_Sandman drew his grapple gun and aimed at Dr. Dream. He pulled the trigger, shooting the hook out and at the unwanted dream intruder. Dr. Dream's head morphed, allowing the hook and cord to pass by harmlessly. A part of his head disconnected, allowing Dr. Dream to walk away from the hook and cord. Dr. Dream's head morphed back to its original form. _

"_Please, kid. Nothing practical ever works in dreams." Dr. Dream laughed. Sandman landed back on the ground. He rose both his gas and grapple guns and aimed. "Those won't have an effect on me in here. I control all dreams with this gem." Dr. Dream's snake arms shot forward at Sandman._

"_Yeah…but it's my dream also." Sandman muttered before closing his eyes. Before the snakes could collide with Sandman, Sandman's boy evaporated into gas. _

_Morpheus watched the fight escalate, watching to see if Sandman would succeed or not._

_The gas spun around Dr. Dream, eventually shooting into the air. The gas morphed into a giant version of Sandman. Dr. Dream's snakes reverted back to his arms as Sandman intimidated him. Sandman reached down to pick up Dr. Dream off the ground. "Tell Benedict he'll be hearing from me real soon." Sandman said lowly before grabbing the gauntlet with the green gem off Dr. Dream's arm. _

_Dr. Dream yelled as he instantly disappeared. Sandman resumed his normal size as he inspected the gauntlet. "Interesting." _

"_You did somewhat decent." __Morpheus commented plainly._

"_You could've helped you know." Sandman shook his head angrily. _

"_I already did. His main goal was to learn your true Identity."__ Morpheus said plainly once more._

"_Fine, yeah." Sandman shook his head. _

"_You earn what you put in, Sandman."__ Morpheus motioned to the gauntlet in Sandman's hand. _

"_So…what do I do with t-" Sandman began to ask, only for Morpheus to cut him off by poking his head. Sandman's eyes widened as he began to wake._

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: April 22****nd**

Dawn.

Nolan awoke. He looked around his dimly lit room, making sure he was in fact awake. Nolan looked side to side, before punching himself. "Alright…I'm awake."

Nolan got up from his bed. He looked at his mirror. He turned to see his lamp nor his ceiling light were on. Nolan walked to his window, only to find neither the sun nor the moon were out. "Where's the light coming from?" Nolan asked aloud. The room lit up even more.

Nolan turned around towards his bed, finding the gauntlet with the Gem of Dreams. Nolan picked the gauntlet up and examined it. He put the gauntlet on his left wrist, covering up his two scars in the process. He rose his arm, "So…how do I get this thing to turn on?"

The Gem of Dreams glowed, as a green portal opened before him in his bed room. "Cool."

* * *

**Underground Laboratory **

Dr. Dream fell from a portal in the ceiling landing face fist on the ground, drool leaking from his mouth. The portal closed behind him. Benedict Uno looked down at Dr. Dream and then to Chester. "Check if he's dead."

"Why do I have to check?" Chester whined.

"Because I said so." Benedict plainly stated.

"Fine…" Chester whined before kneeling down beside Dr. Dream. He checked his pulse then waved his hand in front of Dr. Dream's widened eyes. "I think he's brain dead."

"We got what we needed." The cyborg man in the corner said, pointing to a number of TV screens that replayed everything that happened in Sandman's dream. "I know who he is."

"You're right." Benedict said as he looked at TV screen showing Sandman and his dream manifestation of Kayla. "It's Kayla's boyfriend…Nolid? Nolsin? Nosferatu?"

"His name is Nolan." The man said as he put on a helmet with a plain white sheet running down it, which covered his face. "I know him well."

"Good…" Benedict said as he watched the scene from Sandman's dream play out. "Carry on with your mission…I just thought of something that will screw with his head."

"Really?" The man said stepping out from the shadows. "I thought brining back a deceased friend of his to kill him was screwed up enough."


	96. Passive Tendencies: VII

**Here is the end of KND: Passive Tendencies. This one...this one...this one is...well...just full with disaster...This has to be the best thing i've ever written.**

* * *

**Brookfield Insane Asylum: May 3****rd**

The gates of Brookfield opened as Sandman and Wiccan dragged a semi-conscious Tornado. "Got to admit it." Wiccan grunted as she pulled the half conscious villain forward. "He puts up a better fight in an open environment."

Sandman simply nodded in acknowledgment. "What? Giant tornadoes too much for you?" Wiccan asked, smirking.

"No…not that. I just detest this guy." Sandman said as he glared at the red headed man that they dragged.

"Why?" Wiccan asked, raising a brow behind her hood.

"He killed a friend of mine a while back."

"…How do you do it Sandman?" Wiccan asked.

"How do I do what?" Sandman asked as the front door to the Asylum opened. Warden Valera and two armed guards walked out and greeted the two costumed crime fighters.

"Welcome back to Quahog's own personal reject cellar." Warden Valera said in a joking tone.

"Warden Valera." Sandman said returning the friendly greeting. "I believe this guy busted out during a polka dance."

"…You're smirking aren't you?" Wiccan asked plainly. Sandman turned his head and stared at Wiccan, his gas mask and tinted goggles helping hide any trace of emotion.

"Well then…" The Warden trailed off. "Let's get this piece of crap back to his little strait jacket." Warden Valera stepped aside as the two guards relieved Sandman and Wiccan of the burden of carrying the deranged sociopath. The guards entered the asylum first, followed by Warden Valera and then Sandman and Wiccan.

"So…how's everyone else here?" Sandman asked Warden Valera.

"If you're referring to all the other psychos you helped put back here" Warden Valera trailed off as they walked by a guard who was hanging a poster on the side of the wall. "Unfortunately, our esteemed guest of honor and nightmare terrorist disappeared from his cell days ago. Mary's in isolation, the other day she bit a guard's finger off. Promethean's carving the word 'Father' into his room's wall with his finger nails. Holiday's staring at a calendar. And then there's Garfield Schurr…"

The group walked by a teen with red hair who was being escorted by two guards. "Garfield's being taken back to his room, he set an orderly's hair on fire with his thumbs."

As they reached the patient check-in station, a news broad cast over a nearby radio caught the trio's attention.

"_Hi, I'm Tom Tucker and to those just listening in only a mere two hours ago the County Jail was broken into by a single individual. A number of its inmates have broken out and followed the individual out. Such inmates including Gwen Tucker, no relation, who was just recently arrested and tried as an adult for her crimes against the state and humanity and a number of her crew."_

"That doesn't sound good." Wiccan commented.

"We'll check it out after I make sure this guy is put in a room with four padded walls." Sandman said, not taking his eyes away from Tornado.

As they reached the patient check-in station, a loud boom echoed throughout the halls of the asylum, the building shook as the lights flickered. "What was that?" Warden Valera asked aloud.

"That was an explosion." Sandman said, turning around as loud footsteps echoed from where they'd come from. Sandman readied his gas gun as Wiccan held her staff at the ready.

Explosions rocked the asylum as alarms blazed. The sounds of screams of terror and rampant outbursts echoed. Throughout the screams and pleas, bits and pieces of screaming guards and orderly's caught his ear.

"…Who is that guy…?"

"…Mary's loose…!"

"…There's a fire! Help!"

"…Holy mother…!"

Sandman snapped back to attention as a nearby door blew open, slamming into him, Wiccan, and Warden Valera. The two guards dropped Tornado and spun around. Before they could raise their weapons, they were shot dead. Tornado regained full consciousness and looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened in fear as at the doorway, stood a fully armored figure.

The figure scanned the area, his attention shifted from Tornado and the downed trio. He returned his focus to Tornado and unsheathed a knife on his chest plate. He stalked over to Tornado, who frantically spun his arms and sent a gust of wind at the man. Unfazed, the armored assailant walked forward, reaching out and grabbing Tornado by the throat. He pulled him up into the air and applied pressure.

Tornado's eyes widened in shock and in fear as he stared down at the black soulless visor. "W-who a-are you?" Tornado managed to ask.

"Someone who's life you ended years ago." The figure said before pulling Tornado up to the side of a wall. He held the psychotic in place before stabbing Tornado in the heart, making sure the blade passed through and stabbed to the wall.

Tornado was wordless. Looking at the knife and then to the man before expiring. The figure let go of Tornado and turned around, leaving his body to hang like a decoration. He turned his attention to Sandman, who'd just started to get back on his feet.

Sandman raised his gas gun. His eyes wandered to the wall, becoming slightly disturbed by the figure's methods.

"You…you are the one I'm to kill." The figure said calmly. "No. Not now. You won't die yet."

Sandman stared coldly at the armored figure. He took in the figure's appearance, finding that he was armed to the teeth. "Surrender. Now."

"I never thought someone whose father died when they were eight could order people around." Sandman's eyes widened at the armored figure's statement. "Yes…I am well aware of you Locksmith. I will take my leave, however, a friend of yours seems to want a word with you."

The armored figure pointed to Mary D. Luis who was standing silently, staring at Sandman. She spat out a finger as she rose two shivs. "Be ready to shed blood Sandman…you and your witch of a friend too, for I, Bloody Mary is here to reap."

Sandman turned to see the armored figure stalk off before returning his attention to Mary. "You are seriously messed up." Sandman rose his gas gun.

Mary lunged forward. She slashed at Sandman's hand, forcing him to drop his gas gun. Sandman backed away as Mary slowly stalked over towards Wiccan and Warden Valera. "Whom should I knock off first Sandman? You choose. The witch or the sorcerer?" Mary goaded Sandman.

"Neither." Sandman jumped forward, already moving his arm into a blocking position. Mary stabbed forward at Sandman, only for his hand to take the blow. As the shiv pierced through his hand, Sandman grabbed onto Mary's hand that was holding the shiv and blocked the other one. Sandman head-butted Mary causing her to drop her other shiv. Mary took a step backwards and hold her head. Sandman kept his hold on Mary and punched her in the gut. She doubled over, giving Sandman the opportunity slam her back with his fist, knocking her to the ground.

Sandman let go of Mary and pulled the shiv out of his hand. He bit his lip as the pain started to settle in. He looked down at Mary, who was still conscious. He knelt down and grabbed her by the back of her head. He pulled her up and slammed her into the floor head first, knocking her out.

"…What happened?" Wiccan asked groggily as she held her head. Beside her, Warden Valera began to regain consciousness.

"I'm not sure." Sandman said as he got back on his feet. He turned to examine Tornado's body.

"Holy…" Warden Valera trailed off as he took in the sight of Tornado. "What happened is right."

Sandman examined the knife that hung Tornado. He examined the hilt, finding words carved into the knife. "'I am Monger'" Sandman read aloud.

"Monger?" Wiccan asked as she walked up beside Sandman.

"I believe this was his calling card."

"I don't really care about his calling card." Warden Valera said as he checked on the two guards. He checked for a pulse on either one, finding none. "That 'Monger' killed two of my guys. They each had a family, a wife, and kids."

Warden Valera walked to a phone at the check-in station. He dialed up a number and waited for a response. "Hello, Davis are you there? Report in."

"_Sir? Oh god sir. This armored guy's been killing and destroying everything."_

"What's the status on our inmates?"

"…_Most are accounted for. Wait. A number are missing. Holiday, Bloody Mary, Promethean, and Schurr are missing."_

"Mary is accounted for. Stay alert, whoever that guy is I want him either bound in chains or lying on the floor dead."

"_He's gone sir. He just left."_

Warden Valera silently cursed. Wiccan turned to Sandman. "I guess we know who broke into the County Jail."

"Yeah…" Sandman trailed off as he thought of what Monger had said about him. Something only a few knew. "Yeah…"

* * *

**Valera Residence: Same Time**

Kayla Valera sat at her computer, watching Ace's latest music video. Her phone began to ring. She picked it up and checked the number. She frowned once realizing it wasn't the call she was expecting. "What is it?" Kayla answered.

"_Hello Kayla. You don't sound thrilled to hear from me." _Benedict's voice calmly spoke on the other end of the line.

"What can I say, I've spent nearly three weeks devoting all of my time to your try outs. I do have a life of my own you know." Kayla said annoyed.

"_Ah, yes, you do." _ Benedict's voice slightly faltered. _"Well, I am truly sorry. But, I have your first assignment as my number one assassin."_

"What is it?" Kayla sighed.

"_Nothing too bad…there's going to be a fight later in Quahog…I want the winner dead." _Benedict said simply.

"Can I ask who the fighters are?" Kayla asked, slightly caught off guard by the vagueness of the assignment.

"_Why of course, how silly of me. I also want you to kill them in a specific manner." _Benedict said chuckling. _"A man named Monger, if he wins…you shoot him in the head. And the second fighter, you shoot in the heart." _

"Who's the second?"

"_Sandman."_

* * *

**Quahog Graveyard: One Hour Later**

A number of escaped prisoners and the escaped patients sat silently behind a number of gravestones, in wait for their liberator. "So…why are we waiting here again?" Gwen asked a teen operative.

"I honestly have no clue." The teen answered.

A loud thud drew everyone's attention to a small crater on the hill. Monger stepped out of the crater, knocking over a tombstone in the process. "Ah…so this was where I was buried." Monger mused over the grave plot.

Monger walked over to the collection of escapees. He stood silently, looking over the number of those who escaped. He pulled a sack over his shoulder and threw it before them. "Take whatever you need. Run wild. Live. Kill. Make yourselves known to the world."

"Alright!" Garfield exclaimed as he picked up a flamethrower. The escapees emptied out the sack, causing various weapons to fall out, including: BRAs, laser pistols, guns, swords.

"You four." Monger pointed to Gwen, Doug, Garret, and Catherine. "I am in need of your assistance for something."

"What kind of something?" Gwen asked as her Battle Ready Armor activated.

"The Sandman's kingdom shall crumble in ashes…that kind of something." Monger said lowly as the many ex-prisoners marched down the hill, armed and ready to cause havoc upon Quahog.

* * *

**Brookfield Insane Asylum**

Sandman sat on a stool as a nurse tended to his wounded hand. Wiccan stood beside him as they and several others watched a news network on a television.

"_To those tuning in, I'm Joyce Kinney with Channel 5 news. Reports are coming in from all over Quahog that the escaped convicts from County Jail and patients from the Brookfield Insane Asylum, are running rampant all over the city." _

The nurse finished with Sandman's hand and left to tend to other wounded individuals. Sandman examined his bandaged hand. He tried to form a fist, finding it to be painful to do so.

"In hindsight, you probably shouldn't have done that." Wiccan said as she watched Sandman's attempts to form a fist.

"I'll live with it." Sandman said as he got off the stool. "We're needed elsewhere Wiccan."

"I'll give you two a lift." Warden Valera said walking over to the duo. "I need to check on my daughter anyways."

The trio began to walk to the blown apart entrance to the asylum. They exited the asylum and entered Warden Valera's car. The Warden began to drive through the devastated gate. Sandman turned on the radio in hopes of gaining insight on the dilemma.

"_-Several escapees marched into the city. Such escapees included the holiday obsessed teen known as 'Holiday', Garfield 'The Arsonist' Schurr, and Promethean. They have begun destroying residential areas and local businesses. Local police on the scene have been gunned down-"_

Sandman sat in silence. "Maybe we should turn off the radio…" Wiccan suggested, reaching over for the power button.

"No." Sandman raised his hand. "I need to hear this."

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: Thirty Minutes Later**

"Thanks for the lift." Sandman said as he and Wiccan exited the car. "Say hi to the family for us."

"Take care you two, good luck with…just don't get yourselves killed now." Warden Valera said before driving off.

"So, what now?" Wiccan asked.

Before Sandman could answer, the sound of hundreds of rats running around and crying out caught both his and Wiccan's attention. "If we split up, we can cover more ground." Sandman simply stated before walking away. "You handle Pester, I've got the other wild cards."

"How are you sure Pester is even doing this?" Wiccan exclaimed as Sandman walked away. She turned around, finding Pester and an army of rats walking down the street.

"This is our city now." Pester said lowly as his rats shrieked.

Wiccan dropped her staff, letting it levitate off the ground; she stepped on and hit a button on her remote control. She ascended up into the air and floated forward. Pester looked up to see Wiccan sitting on her staff flicking him off.

"The witch of Quahog here to greet me I see." Pester said before marching onward. "My army, pay no mind to her, simply loot in the name of your master." The rats surrounding Pester obeyed and began to scamper off towards various buildings.

"You know I can't let you continue with this Pester." Wiccan began as she aimed her concealed projectile launcher down at Pester.

"But I can." A low voice boomed, catching Wiccan's attention. Before Wiccan could react, a hand grabbed the end of her staff and pulled it out from under her. Wiccan fell to the ground, landing on her feet; she turned her head to see Monger with her staff in his hands. Monger snapped the staff in two, causing sparks to fly. He crushed the two parts of the staff in his hands, proceeding to toss the pieces aside.

"So…you're the cause of all this." Wiccan said as she backed up slowly.

"Yes…and No." Monger said coldly before rushing towards Wiccan. He threw a punch which Wiccan dodged. Wiccan punched Monger across his helmet, denting it slightly. Monger pushed Wiccan backwards and grabbed one of her legs. He flung her at a building, knocking her unconscious and breaking her leg in the process. "By my hand I have done what you accused me of. However, I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for another."

Gwen, Doug, Garret, and Catherine walked up behind Monger. "I'm going to make her suffer." Gwen said as she glared at Wiccan.

"If any more harm comes to her…" Monger said turning to Gwen and the others. "…I will kill you all. I need her for something else."

"W-whatever you say." Gwen gulped.

Monger turned towards Pester, who shook in fear at what he'd observed. "If Sandman approaches you, give him this." Monger handed Pester a note. "You are free to continue. Go on now, return to your business." Pester nodded his head. He spun around and ran, followed by a mob of rats.

Monger returned his attention to the four teens and pointed to Wiccan. "Take her to the cliff. Tie her up, but do not harm her."

The teens nodded and did what they were told. Monger walked off in the same direction Sandman did.

* * *

**Local Church: Ten Minutes Later**

Sandman walked pass a line of police officers. Officer Swanson rolled over to the gas mask wearer. "Holiday's locked himself up in the church. He's got at least twenty hostages in there."

"May 3rd, National Day of Prayer." Sandman said aloud.

"We can't breach in without him killing a hostage." Officer Swanson shook his head.

"Send most of your guys away to help out around the rest of the city. I'll deal with Holiday." Sandman said before walking towards the front door of the church.

"Good luck." Officer Swanson saluted Sandman.

Sandman entered the church, finding the first four rows with five people, each bound and gagged. He looked ahead to see Holiday kneeling before an Idol, silently praying. Holiday concluded with his prayer and stood up. He turned around to face Sandman, a smile slowly forming on his face.

"Hello Sandman." Holiday greeted Sandman. "May 3rd, the day of prayer. First established by the US congress. To turn to God in prayer and meditation." Holiday laughed. "There are two holidays in January, six in February, three in March, ten in whole in April, gladly five in May, three savory holidays and Flag Day in June, sadly one in July, seven like the gun salute in September, four including my favorite in October, three's giving in November, and finally seven more in December. All for a grand total of fifty-three in the grand ol' U.S. of A."

"Surrender for your own good…please." Sandman said stepping forward.

"Do you want to know what I prayed for?" Holiday said as he grabbed kid and held a knife to him. "I prayed for this today to be our final bout. And it shall be…one way or another."

The kid's muffled screams echoed throughout the church. Sandman's eyes narrowed behind his tinted goggles. "You're not going to harm that kid…that's not what this holiday is about."

"You're right." Holiday pushed the kid aside. "I didn't pray to shed a child's blood…only yours." Holiday juggled the knife before taking a fighting stance. "Would you care to make the first move?"

Sandman sighed. "I wish it wouldn't have to come to this." Sandman rose his gas gun, the pain from his wound jolting up his arm. He cringed behind his gas mask. Sandman pulled the trigger of his gas gun, causing the knock out gas within to shoot out and begin to fill the church.

Holiday's eyes narrowed. "I realize I won't win." Holiday said as he pulled the knife back. "But I can at least hamper your progress." Holiday threw the knife as he inhaled the gas. The knife cut through the gas gun and stabbed into Sandman's shoulder.

Holiday collapsed as Sandman stared at the knife in his shoulder. Sandman grunted in pain as he pulled it out of his shoulder. He flung it aside along with his damaged gas gun. He walked off to the exit of the church. As he left the church, several officers ran in. Sandman gripped his shoulder, feeling light headed.

"Sandman." Officer called out to Sandman as he rolled towards him. "We've got news of The Arsonist burning buildings to the ground. Squad cars can't get near him."

Sandman sighed as he applied pressure to his wound. Sandman looked up to the darkening sky. "I'm on it."

Nearby on a rooftop, Monger stood, watching Sandman push on. He watched as Sandman pulled out his grapple gun and propel himself into the air once he latched onto a building. "You will tire. You will lose morale. You will lose the will. And then…you shall die."

* * *

**Quahog Zoo: Twenty Minutes Later**

Sandman hit the parking lot hard; he rolled and hit a melted car. He groaned as he tried to push himself up, his wounds hampering, just as Holiday said. Sandman got back onto his feet and looked around, finding may police cars on fire. A number of officers sat behind cover, watching the zoo intently.

Sandman looked up to see Garfield, The Arsonist, taunting the officers. "This is but a start!" Garfield retreated back into the zoo as he lit the entrance on fire.

"And the end." Sandman said before aiming his grapple gun with his right arm. He pulled the trigger, overshooting only a little. As the hook latched onto a flag pole, he double clicked the trigger, propelling towards the zoo.

Sandman landed on the top of the zoo entrance. He looked down, noticing a banner for a moose. Sandman shook his head and muttered to himself, "It can't be the same moose…" Sandman looked down to see Garfield pacing back and forth near the moose's pit like pen.

Sandman jumped down, aiming his grapple gun at Garfield. "Surrender now Garfield!"

"Or what?" Garfield asked, turning to face Sandman. "What can you do to me besides fry!" Garfield raised his flamethrower and pulled the trigger, sending a stream of fire at Sandman.

Sandman dove away. He groaned as he rolled onto his left shoulder, the shoulder with the wound. Sandman got back onto his feet and charged at Garfield. Garfield aimed his flamethrower at Sandman and pulled the trigger, sending a burst of fire at Sandman. Sandman dove again, dodging the fire and charged at Garfield again.

Garfield smirked as Sandman drew closer. Sandman threw a punch at Garfield, who sidestepped and pushed Sandman forward, causing him to fall into the moose's pit like pen.

Sandman landed on his back. He looked up to see Garfield laughing down at him. "Looks like the moose doesn't like you!" Garfield exclaimed as he pointed to the moose.

Sandman struggled to his feet, his eyes trained on the moose. He recognized the moose. It was _the_ Moose. "Crap…" Sandman muttered as the Moose's eyes began to glow red.

Lasers shot out of the Moose's eyes striking the wall behind Sandman. The Moose shot at Sandman, only for him to dodge. Sandman grunted as he ran to the side. The Moose continued to shoot lasers out of his eyes at Sandman.

Sandman spun around and aimed his grapple gun at the Moose. He pulled the trigger and shot the hook at the Moose. The hook and cord passed harmlessly through the Moose. "Right…you can that…" Sandman sighed.

Garfield laughed hysterically. "A-A Moose can do that? Wow! I love the zoo now!" Garfield pointed his flamethrower down into the pit. "But I love burnt enemies more." He pulled the trigger of his flamethrower, sent a stream of fire down into the Moose's pen.

The pen caught on fire. It soon surrounded the Moose and Sandman. The Moose huffed; he levitated into the air and flew out of the pen. Sandman sighed. "That's right…you can do that too."

Sandman backed away from the flames. Smoke began to fill the Moose's pen. He'd be coughing up a storm if not for his gas mask. Sandman turned and pulled out his grapple gun. He aimed for the railing of the pen and pulled the trigger. Before his hook could reach the railing, the Moose blasted the cord.

The Moose turned around in mid-air and looked down at Garfield, his eyes glowing red. "Oh crud…" Garfield sighed before being blasted by the Moose.

Sandman looked around frantically for anything to help him. He looked around, finding a drinking pool in the pen. He ran to it and started to toss the water at the flames. His actions did not go unnoticed by the Moose. The Moose looked down at Sandman as he doused the flames with water.

Sandman's hoodie caught on fire burning him slightly; he tossed it off and beat it on the ground. Sandman examined his torched hoodie, checking it's pouches, finding his arsenal intact. He emptied out his arsenal and drowned the hoodie in the drinking pool. He used the now soaking wet hoodie to beat out the flames.

As the last flame was extinguished, the Moose descended back down to its pen. It looked around and then looked Sandman in the eyes. He kneeled before Sandman and motioned for him to get on his back. Sandman dropped his hoodie and picked up his discarded arsenal including: three smoke grenades, and second grapple gun, the gauntlet with the Gem of Dreams, his tracer gun, and Soulless' scanner.

Sandman got onto the Moose's back. The Moose flew out of the pen and let Sandman off. "Thank you." Sandman petted the Moose's head. The Moose huffed before flying back down to his pen. Sandman turned around to see Garfield getting back on his feet.

"So…you got out." Garfield said as he rose his flamethrower. "So…what do you prefer, crispy or burnt?"

"Neither." Sandman said before running at Garfield. Garfield pulled the trigger of his flamethrower, sending a stream of fire at Sandman. Sandman ran to his left, dodging the fire. Garfield moved his flamethrower to the side, sending the stream of fire at Sandman again.

Sandman leapt over the stream of fire and ran at Garfield. He pulled his arm back and formed a fist despite the pain. He punched Garfield in the face, knocking his hand off the trigger of the flamethrower and his feet off the ground. Garfield's flamethrower flew to the side as he hit the ground. Garfield twitched as Sandman towered over him.

Sandman punched him in the face, knocking him out. Sandman looked up at the sky as dark clouds took over. Thunder boomed. Sandman sighed as he dragged Garfield to the front gate of the zoo. The flames had been put out by firefighters. Officer Swanson exited his patrol car and rolled towards Sandman.

"Great job Sandman." Officer Swanson congratulated Sandman as he noticed the unconscious Garfield. "We've rounded up the majority of escapees. Pester; however, is running wild out in the residential district. He's looting homes; his rats are biting people too."

"What do you mean Pester is running wild?" Sandman asked. "Wiccan was supposed to have brought him down already."

"Well, either she's procrastinating or she failed." Officer Swanson said sadly. "You need a lift?"

"No." Sandman said pulling his spare grapple gun out and aiming at a nearby building. "I'll handle this. I'll carry it like everything else." He pulled the trigger of his grapple gun. When he felt the cord tug, he double clicked the trigger propelled himself into the air.

* * *

**Quahog Residential District: Thirty Minutes Later**

Sandman landed on a rooftop in the residential district. He clutched his shoulder in pain. He felt he could still feel the heat from the flames on his body. He examined his arms, they were burnt, bruised, or had knife wounds.

Sandman wearily walked to the edge of the roof to see Pester and his army of rats marching down the street. Sandman's eyes narrowed. He jumped off the roof and landed in the street. He felt his knees ache from the jump. He pulled out his grapple gun and aimed at Pester.

"Do I even need to say it Arnold?" Sandman said lowly.

"No…no you do not." Pester said lowly as he backed up, "Rats…kill him." Pester pointed at Sandman, causing the rats to shriek and charge at Sandman. The rats leapt upward, clinging onto Sandman. A rat began to nibble at Sandman's gas mask strap, only to be swatted away. Sandman quickly shook the rats off of him and kicked away more.

Pester ran forward and punched Sandman in the gut. "No one harms my rats!" Pester punched Sandman again, this time in the chest. Sandman wearily backed away. "When you harm my precious rats…then I am forced to take off the gloves!" Pester kicked Sandman and then hit him on the side of his head with his spray wand.

"…Shut…up!" Sandman yelled before punching Pester in the gut, causing him to double over. Sandman looked at the hundreds of rats that stared at him. "What?" Sandman yelled, causing the rats to scatter and run away.

Sandman turned back to see Pester trying to crawl away. Sandman walked over and picked up Pester by hi jumpsuit collar. "Where is Wiccan?" Sandman asked lowly.

Pester shook violently before producing a note from his pocket. "This guy, he-he took her. He told me to give this to you." Sandman dropped Pester and took the note. He opened it up and read it aloud. "If you want the witch back, meet me at Quahog's Cliffside. Your oldest friend, Monger."

Sandman looked to his side to find Pester gone. Sandman waved it off, deciding to handle it another time. "My oldest friend…" Sandman said quietly as he thought. "He knows who I am…he knows my past. He's not either Mario or Edward…it can't be him…"

Sandman shook his head before flinging the note aside. "Then again…I still don't know what Bob did with his body…" Sandman gritted his teeth. He turned around and began to head to the selected area. "…I can't believe it's him."

* * *

**Quahog Cliffside: One Hour Later**

Sandman continued to walk through the woods on the cliff over a river. Sandman sighed as he stopped and slumped against a tree. His muscles ached. He felt pain in his entire left arm. He was barely conscious due to the amount of blood he'd already lost from his wounds. His back hurt from his fall in the pen. He was sure his reflexes weren't going to help out in a fight just by the way Pester had landed so many blows against him.

Sandman looked up to the dark sky. Thunder boomed and lightning struck. A light drizzle landed on his gas mask and goggles. He smiled slightly. He pushed off the tree and continued onward, until stumbling on an open area with no trees.

Sandman looked around, noticing a cliff nearby. He looked up to see Monger standing beside an unconscious Wiccan. "I'm glad you could make it Nolan." Monger said calmly as Gwen, Doug, Garret, and Catherine walked out of the woods and surrounded Sandman.

"All this time…and it was _you_…It was always _you_." Gwen glared at Sandman as she kept her gun trained on Sandman.

"It's good to see you too…Dillon." Sandman said replied to Monger, completely ignoring Gwen.

Monger chuckled as he began to unfasten his helmet. He tossed his helmet aside, revealing his zombie like appearance. "You never fail to disappoint Nolan."

"What happened to you?" Sandman asked concerned.

"I was brought back to life Nolan…and you already know by who." Monger, Dillon, said slightly laughing as sparks began erupt out of his neck.

"…It was Benedict Uno…" Sandman said sadly as Wiccan began to regain consciousness.

"Tell me, Nolan. Do you know what it's like to be plucked out of heaven and forced to return to this hell? I do." Dillon shook his head. "I died saving you…saving them." Dillon pointed to the other four teens. "…When I went up there…I was happy…my fight was over…but then I was back here! A shock collar surgically implanted in my neck! I feel only pain now…I couldn't harm Benedict because of the collar."

"So…it was either you do what he told you…or he'd make you suffer, never letting you know the embrace of death again." Sandman deduced.

"I can't say I'm going to be proud of my actions." Dillon chuckled. "I can say this though…I am proud of you. But one of us is going to have to die. And because you can't kill, it's going to have to be you." Dillon turned to Gwen and the others. "Kill him."

Gwen and company opened fire on Sandman, who was barely able to dodge. Dillon stood, watching. He turned his head, noticing a teenage girl with black curly hair and a sniper rifle begin to climb into a tree. "It'll either be by your hand Sandman…or by hers."

Sandman breathed heavily as his legs began to numb. He raised his grapple gun. He ran out from behind the tree. Bullets whizzed by as Sandman pulled the trigger. The hook collided with Doug's face, knocking him out. As Doug hit the ground, his gun went off, shooting a branch which fell on Catherine, knocking her out as well.

Garret dropped his gun and charged at Sandman. "I'm going to enjoy ripping your arm off and beating you with it!" Garret yelled as he charged at Sandman.

Sandman simply sidestepped. Garret charged past him and crashed into a tree, causing the tree to uproot and fall over. Garret turned around only to be greeted by several quick jabs to the chest. Sandman jumped up and brought his bandaged fist down on Garret's head, knocking him out.

Sandman turned around, only for a bullet to take one of his twin air filters clean off. Sandman ran to the side, avoiding the rest of Gwen's shots. Gwen frantically shot at Sandman only for her to run out of rounds. She silently swore when Sandman charged at her. She spun the pistol in her hand to use as a club and clubbed Sandman with it.

Sandman back up as Gwen swung at him with the makeshift club. He eventually caught her arm and threw her. She landed on Garret face first, knocking out instantly. Sandman sighed before a pain in his leg arose. He looked down to find his leg bleeding from a gunshot wound.

"You've over exerted yourself Sandman." Dillon said walking forward. "The fairest thing I can do is not use a gun or weapon in this." Dillon pulled off a majority of his weapons and tossed them aside. "Ready?"

"Ready." Sandman nodded before pulling out a smoke grenade from his pocket and pulling the pin. Smoke consumed the cliff. Wiccan, who'd fully regained consciousness slowly crawled behind a tree despite her broken bones. Dillon didn't cover his mouth, nose or eyes. He breathed in the smoke and blew it out.

"I assume this was meant to act as a distraction…I guess it worked." Dillon said as he began to walk around in the smoke. He looked down and noticed a bullet on the ground that was covered in blood. "No lead poisoning for you."

The hook from Sandman's grapple gun shot out of the smoke and latched onto Dillon. Before he could react, Dillon was pulled backwards towards the edge of the cliff. Dillon grabbed the cord and pulled with all his strength, causing him to pull Sandman towards him.

Dillon punched Sandman in the gut. The force of the punch caused Sandman to cough up blood in his gas mask. Dillon ripped off Sandman's goggles and beat him with them. Dillon picked up Sandman and tossed him over the edge of the cliff. Dillon walked towards the edge of the cliff slowly. He peered over it in search of Sandman.

"I'm sorry Sandman, but I know you didn't just plummet to your death." Dillon shook his head. He looked at the edges of the cliff, finding them to begin cracking with the hook from the grapple gun sticking out.

Wiccan began to escape from the rope that bound her. She pushed her way out of the rope. She cringed as pain rippled up her spine. "I hate pain…" Wiccan bit her lip.

Dillon turned around to see Sandman standing there. The smoke began to clear as rain began to pour. "That cliff isn't going to last Dillon…" Sandman said despite the pain.

"I know….I know." Dillon said smiling. The cliff broke apart from under him, causing Dillon to fall. Sandman jump forward, grabbing onto Dillon's arm. "I was wrong…you aren't going to die today." Dillon said chuckling.

"I'm not going to let you die again Dillon." Sandman said as he struggled to hold onto the land he used as an anchor and Dillon.

"We're both going to fall if you hold onto me." Dillon said as he noticed the arm Sandman was using as an anchor had two knife wounds and burn marks. "Sandman…let go…"

"I'm not going to let you die again, that's final." Sandman said as he struggled to keep his hold.

"Fine then." Dillon took out a knife. "If you won't let me die…I'll have to see to it myself." Dillon stabbed into his arm and proceeded to cut it off. "See you later…Nolan." Dillon said barely audible as he fell to rocks and water below.

Sandman's eyes widened from shock. He stood up and set Dillon's arm aside. Sandman rubbed his head, barely conscious from all that he'd endured. He looked over to Wiccan to see her struggling to get on her feet.

"I think we're both going to need to go to the hospital…" Wiccan laughed.

"Yeah…" Sandman agreed as he thought over all that had just happened. He rubbed his fore head. Sandman turned to look over the cliff once more. "Good-bye…old friend." Sandman rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his gas mask's strap about to give way.

Sandman turned back around to speak once more, only to find a red laser pointing at where his heart would be. Sandman looked up to see Kayla in a tree with a sniper rifle. "Kayla?" Sandman said her name puzzled.

Kayla closed her eyes. She'd thought it over during the entire fight. She'd taken the contract. She had to do it. "…I'm sorry." Kayla said before pulling the trigger. The bullet shot out of the barrel at Sandman.

Time slowed at that moment for Sandman. His life flashed before his eyes.

"_My name is Nolan York."_

"_D-dad?"_

"_The sin you're asking for is WRATH!"_

_"Children everywhere, how've ya been!"_

_"I've vowed my service to the KND!"_

_"When I turn thirteen, please decommission me!"_

_"I've promised to protect all of kid kind!"_

_"To fight off all adult tyranny!" _

"_This is the happiest day of my life!" _

"_D-Dillon…?"_

"_My name isn't Nolan now…it's Numbuh 2030."_

"_Sorry Chad, but have you ever flown a helicopter in space?"_

"_Joker wants tacos."_

"_Never again."_

"_Even when I'm the only one talking…you point me in the right direction."_

"_Time to stop feeling sorry for myself."_

"_I promise Mr. Dodds…I won't ever kill."_

"_Nah, if you want something to freak your enemies…get a harpoon."_

"_We show up, shoot, and leave, the less coherent the better."_

"_Death's Head watch your left!"_

"_What the hell did you just do Bob?"_

"_He shot Vana and Stevie….I swear to god…I'm going to get payback."_

"_Get slagged."_

"_Yeah…I just smashed your head against a metal handle…get slagged Legion…"_

"_I'd like to offer you both a slot in my team…I knew your brother…he was a great operative an even better person."_

"_I'm sorry for the fall, that was totally my fault."_

"_And thanks Kayla, thanks for understanding."_

"_H.E.A.D.S.E.T. initiate Protocol Q. Password: Broken Crutch."_

"_Kayla…after I'm decommissioned…three months later…call this number…if you're still interested."_

"_Who are you to say I would turn on the KND."_

"_You don't get it Infinity…I want to be decommissioned." _

"_Mr. Dodds?"_

"_Numbuh 2030 no longer exists. The Sandman is reborn."_

"_You don't have to do this John!"_

"_Tell me…do you like dreams?"_

"_Let me guess, you're here to listen to a boy band."_

"_Didn't you used to be a pilot or something?"_

"_I take it you've refined Legion's nightmare toxin."_

"_Why? Why help me?"_

"_You're predictable, Holiday."_

"…_I love you Kayla."_

"_You've pushed me farther than anyone else! And it is time that someone broke that one track thought process of yours!"_

"_From this moment on…none of you are safe."_

"…_at the end of the storm…awaits only a dream…not a nightmare."_

"_Wait…he's coming?"_

"_Good-bye M.A.T.O.R.O."_

"_Be glad all I did was break your arm. Be glad one of the people you killed, taught me never to go that far."_

"_I don't like killing, even though Bob deserved it. I can't condone what you've done Matt and neither would Kim…"_

"_Like I said…you need to hide outstanding details."_

"_Just wait until you meet the Moose."_

"_Well Wiccan…I'm proud of you."_

"_Nightmares and Dreams are practically the same…"_

"_I'll handle this. I'll carry it like everything else."_

Sandman blinked as the pulled pierced through his chest near his heart. Sandman looked at his reddening grey shirt. He looked to Wiccan to see her eye's widened in fear. He looked back to Kayla in the tree. Kayla bit her lip and shook her head as she pulled her rifle to the side.

"K-Kayla…?" Sandman asked weekly as his gas mask's strap gave way, falling off. Kayla's eyes widened.

"N-Nolan?" Kayla asked disbelievingly.

Sandman's eyes began to close before falling backwards off the cliff.

Wiccan watched as Sandman…as Nolan plummeted off the side of the cliff to the jagged rocks and water below, her shock visible behind her hood.

Tears began to run down Kayla's face as she realized what she'd just done.

Sandman…Nolan blinked once more as he fell to the rocks and water below. Blood began to squirt out of the hole in his chest. His vision began to cloud. His entire life flashed before his eyes. As he plummeted to the rocks and water below…a single memory, his final memory of his mentor, kept the darkness at bay.

"_Hey Mr. Dodds." A thirteen year old Nolan called out to his father figure and neighbor. _

"_Hey, Nolan." Wesley smiled as he saw the teen. "How's it like to be thirteen?"_

"_You know, it's odd…not being with the KND…already three months in and yet…it's real odd." Nolan said simply, keeping the urge to frown at bay. _

"_Well Nolan, you can't stay a kid forever. It's just like a dream." Wesley said sadly. "Every dream…eventually has to end."_


	97. Spotlight: Numbuh 2030

**So today I realized it was the 28th of August, where a year ago I created Numbuh 2030. The anniversey of the creation of my most prominent OC. **

**AN: I chose to follow his history in the KND: Universe rather than the universe that he was created for. **

* * *

_"Sector Q…kick his aft."_

_"Seriously Numbuh 1772 every time we fight this guy you order us to run straight ahead…I believe the tenth time won't work either."_

_"Numbuh 414 do you always have to talk when we're fighting a villain?"_

_"Numbuh 112 let's end this!"_

_"The Kids Next Door has been a thorn in our side for too long…and now you have brought the unaffiliated into this,_ _so now you have forced my hand…I challenge you both to a test…save this kid by midnight or he dies."_

_"Dude we have done some crazy crap before…but this takes the cake."_

_"The sin you're asking for is WRATH!"_

_"First one to take down twenty five teens gets first crack at Teen Tornado."_

_"MARIO!"_

_"How would you like to join the Kids Next Door?"_

"_Carol, Josh, John! Our lines snapped!" _

_"Yes Doug, I can believe it, but will you be quiet you're going to shatter my eardrums."_

_"This is the happiest day of my life!"_

_"Come on guys! Lets show these teens what Sector Q is all about!"_

_"What was it that you and your friends used to say? Oh right! Get Slagged!"_

_"No… My name isn't Nolan now….it's Numbuh 2030."_

_"Maybe it's the same situation those two other runts were in when we captured you?" she said stomping on him "I do believe one of them is a cripple now isn't he?"_

_"This is Numbuh 58 of Sector Q asking permission to land, over."_

_"Sorry Chad but have you ever flown a helicopter in space?"_

_"Never again."_

_"Count me out."_

_"Time to stop feeling sorry for myself."_

_"Nah. If you want something to freak your enemies…get a harpoon."_

"_We'll call ourselves…the Prospectors."_

"_Evil insane business man, time travelling robot bounty hunter, dimension bending five year old, and a space helicopter…don't get better than this." _

_"__Fools! Give up now before my toxin over whelms you!"_

_"What's going on? Open your eyes twenty-thirty. They don't want you, me, Josh, Vana or Stevie…we aren't comrades in arms, there is no equality…we're freaks to them!"_

"_Vana! Stevie!"_

"_KND all the way…" _

_"We're bringing them down. Let's get even."_

_"Funny…I was ranked eighth in our class."_

_"Please Numbuh 0.333; you think that if they shake hands and become friends again will make everyone come back to the KND? Come on, you saw how Angelie and Numbuh 65 acted towards one another. They're all just using this as an excuse to take a bite out of one another."_

"_But you know what, you all act as if I betrayed you all, but from my perspective, you did something even worse than what you accuse me of."_

_"Kayla, Kayla Valera."_

_"Nolan! She's been working for Father!"_

"…_.after I'm decommissioned…three months later…call this number…if you're still interested."_

_"I was going to march up here myself but you felt the need to pummel me and drag me up here."_

"_Shut up teenager. You're filth. That's all you were and that's what you are now."_

_"__Well Nolan, you can't stay a kid forever. It's just like a dream."_

_"The Sandman is reborn." _

"_You may call me Affright."_

'_When the hell did Ace become a teen pop star?'_

_"You may call me Soulless; I am here on important business that doesn't concern you."_

_"So it is true. You see Morpheus, the god of dreams."_

"_I'm sorry sir, but we just found it like this. The grave dug up, the casket opened, and the body missing."_

"_I love you Kayla…"_

"_From this moment on, none of you are safe."_

_"When he arrives...The Society will be there at his side."_

_"…It wasn't enough for Benedict to almost eradicate the entire Sector…but he had to go and have you cut down the tree as well!"_

"_Be glad one of the people you killed, taught me never to go that far."_

"_You're becoming something more than just a public hate figure."_

_"We can build on this. When Numbuh 1 returns, you will publicly support him, successfully rallying many behind him."_

"_I can't condone what you've done Matt and neither would Kim…"_

"_They call it the Candy Ring."_

"_I'm Wiccan by the way."_

_"It's called the Gem of Dreams. It allows its user to enter the domain of dreams."_

_"No. Not now. You won't die yet."_

_"Tell me, Nolan. Do you know what it's like to be plucked out of heaven and forced to return to this hell? I do."_

"_K-Kayla?"_

_"N-Nolan?"_

**Unknown Location**

The mythological god of dreams, Morpheus, strode through sandy dunes as the wind picked up. Morpheus halted as sand collided with the side of his metal helmet. Morpheus looked to the ground, finding a gauntlet with the Gem of Dreams attached to it. _"Hm…I wonder how this got here…" _Morpheus said aloud as he picked the gauntlet out of the sand.

Morpheus inspected the gauntlet, finding a strange red liquid covering it. Morpheus looked back to the sand, finding a bloody left arm buried in the sand.


	98. Redeeming Tendencies

**Wellp...**

* * *

**Quahog Graveyard: May 17****th**

Soulless, Death's Head, Mario, and Officer Swanson carried a casket up the graveyards hill. Solemn faces all around as a large number of others from all over followed them up the hill. From kids, teens, adults, and even a robot, many attended the funeral.

"They didn't find his body…why are we burying an empty casket?" Harvey McKenzie, the current leader of the KND asked aloud, not looking up from the ground.

"It's supposed to be…" Rack began.

"…Symbolic." Ruin finished.

Crystal Wickens, dressed in her Wiccan outfit, followed close behind the casket. She shook her head and gritted her teeth.

"You alright?" Crystal turned her head to see Josh Puncture walking close behind.

"Yeah…he was the only here I could call a friend." Crystal said sadly.

"He didn't know it…but he changed a lot of lives." Josh said solemnly as he motioned to his harpoon arm. "When he was in the KND…all he wanted to do was help those looked down on…I can't believe he's gone."

As they reached the top, the four individuals lowered the casket into a six foot hole in the ground. Lance, the former Numbuh 10-Speed, looked around at all the attendees. "Wow." Lance said amazed. "I didn't know Nolan had so many friends."

"Not friends." Lance and many others turned to see Affright, Holiday, Pester, Promethean and the Moose walking towards the front of the crowd. "We are here to pay our respects to a fallen adversary, nothing more."

"And someone as terrible as them are here…and yet _she_ isn't." Angelie, the former Numbuh 78, said shaking her head.

"You're right…his own mom isn't here." Lance said shaking his head.

"That's not who I was referring to." Angelie rolled her eyes.

Several meters away. Kayla Valera sat on a tombstone, tears streaking her face. She didn't mean to do what she'd done. She didn't know it was him. She told herself that if she'd known it was him…but that's 'if' she'd known. She already committed the act. She shot and killed her boyfriend…Sandman/Nolan…

Another tear streaked he face. She'd severed her ties with Benedict Uno. She now knew that he already had knowledge of Nolan being the one behind the gas mask. He just used her in some sick twisted game to screw with his head at the last moment, just like how he went through all that trouble to bring Dillon back from the dead.

Kayla shook her head. She looked up to see those atop the hill tossing dirt into the grave.

"You were... you were my best friend Nolan..." Affright said as he stood by the grave. "Thank you…for never giving up on me…"

"Thanks…thanks isn't enough ol' friend." Josh began as he looked down at the grave. "I will never forget what you did for me…"

"You were everything Sector Q stood for." Mario looked up towards the sky. "You were our legacy."

"You were like the brother we wish we had…" Rack and Ruin said simultaneously.

"You stopped me from becoming a murder…" Soulless said as his eyes began to water. "You were something else…"

"You stayed the course…you didn't compromise your beliefs…" Officer Swanson trailed off. "…You did good kid…you did good…"

"A pleasure…yes?" Death's Head said, not looking at the grave.

"Dodds would be proud of you for what you've accomplished." Kent Nelson said, slightly smiling at the grave.

"I got to say…" Crystal began. "You were probably the closest thing to a friend I had…thanks Nolan…thanks for sticking up to Gwen for me…"

"Thanks Nolan…" Kayla began as she looked up at the hill. "I'm sorry…"

* * *

**Valera Residence: Midnight**

Kayla tried her best to sleep. Ever since that night, she couldn't sleep. She began to have nightmares and couldn't will herself to touch her rifle. She stared silently at her ceiling. Her weary eyes slowly began to close under protest.

_Kayla floated in a white void. She looked around, finding nothing. "Hello?" Kayla called out into the white void. "Is anyone there?" _

"_Hey Kayla." Kayla turned to see Nolan in his Sandman outfit, standing on solid land. _

"_N-Nolan is that you?" Kayla asked disbelievingly. _

"_I guess so." Nolan said slightly laughing. "So…how've you been?"_

"_I'm sorry Nolan…I'm sorry for what I did to you…" Kayla said, unwilling to look Nolan in the eye._

"_Okay…you're definitely miserable." Nolan said as the piece of land expanded, allowing Kayla to stand. "Well…apology accepted…"_

"_R-Really? Just like that? After I-I killed you?" Kayla practically exclaimed._

"_I don't think you killed me…well I'm not sure actually…it's pretty vague at the moment." Nolan said as he examined his wrist, tapping a green gem. "You've got to stop beating on yourself. It's not going to help solve anything."_

"_Why aren't you mad with me?" Kayla asked puzzled with Nolan's reactions. _

"_Because…that really won't help anyone now would it?" Nolan said walking forward towards Kayla. "People will shun you for your action…but you need to rise above it. A dark day is on the horizon…and you need to be there to see it through."_

_Kayla rose a brow. "What do you mean?"_

_Nolan brought Kayla into a hug. "He will be here to save us all…he'll need help Kayla…it's your choice Kayla. The paths are before you." Nolan rose his hand, showing three pathways, a red one, a blue one, and a white one. _

"_What are these?" Kayla asked as Nolan let go of her and grabbed her hand. _

"_Your paths." Nolan said simply. "The Red one is the one you're already on with working for Benedict. The Blue one represents a loop of sorts. The White one is a fresh start where you could do some good." _

"_I'd like to go down the white path." Kayla said stepping forward. _

"_And I'll be there, every step of the way." Nolan said walking beside Kayla down the white path._

Kayla awoke. She looked to her alarm clock, finding it to be half past eight in the morning. She remembered every detail of the dream, it had been the one good night sleep she had in a long time. She got up and prepared to walk to the bathroom. Kayla stopped in her tracks as she noticed a brown box sitting on her desk.

She walked towards the box and looked for any indication from who it came from. Finding none, she opened up the box. Her eyes widened at what she found in the box. She pulled a gas mask out of the box and examined it. "The dream continues." Kayla said as a smile slowly began to form.

* * *

**Well...I'm not sure whether to continue this or leave it the way it is...either way. I guess I'll let you guys decide...**


	99. Galactic Endgame: The Return

**I am proud to begin this story. The final story in the KND: Universe. KND: Galactic Endgame.**

* * *

_Children and Adults look back on this event and wonder the same thing. Could this have all been avoided? Honestly, not even I could answer that question. Events have occurred that many now see could have been avoided…but this one, however, does not appear to be like those events. __And then a chosen one will tip the scales, creating utter balance between both Adulthood and Childhood. And then the villain will burn. And so the hero will burn as well._

* * *

**GKND HQ: Big Three's Office**

In a circular room, a light shone down on a bald boy. The boy wore a silver and red space suit, his eyes weary and arms behind his back. He stood tall as he looked into the darkness.

'_What is your name?' _a voice in the darkness asked.

"I am Nigel Uno." The boy answered.

'_Allow us to rephrase that. What is your Code Numbuh?' _a second voice asked.

"I am Numbuh 1." The boy, Nigel, said as instantaneous as he had before.

'_Do you know why you've been here?' _a third voice asked.

"I've been here because you needed the best from every planet. I am the best Earth had to offer." The boy said coldly.

'_Are you familiar with a man called Father?' _ The first voice asked.

"Yes…his real name is Benedict Uno, he is my Uncle."

'_Are you aware of the events that have transpired on your native planet since your departure?' _the second voice asked.

"No…I believe I've been kept out of the loop by you three. I never even got to go home and bring anything, just the possessions I already had, including my Uncle's pipe." Nigel said pulling the pipe out of a pocket on his space suit.

'_Do you know why you've been here, among the stars, saving countess world's children from adult tyranny? _The third voice asked.

Nigel looked into the darkness puzzled. "…Because I am the best my home world had to offer to the Galactic Kids Next Door."

'_Are you aware of the ancient prophecy?' _The first voice asked.

"Yes…yes I am…" Nigel trailed off. "A kid in medieval armor years back mentioned a prophecy…and how I was the one it spoke of…" Nigel thought for a moment. "That's why I am here…that's why I've been here…in preparation…but what am I being prepared for?"

'_To save all of Childhood…the entire Galaxy's Childhood_.' The second voice said.

"But from what?" Nigel asked, slightly annoyed.

'_Since you have been gone from your planet, your Uncle has gained favor in the eyes of the public, becoming your nations President and forming alliances with other like-minded, powerful individuals throughout the planet Earth' _The third voice said.

'_Ever since your departure, he's been looking for a way to destroy everything you stood for…the answer being destroying childhood…permanently.' _The first voice spoke.

"But how? How can he do that?"

'_We will not lie to you; it has been attempted twice before. Both by a man named Jonah Icarus, using both technology and meta-human powers in his attempts.' _said the second voice.

"That still doesn't explain anything. How can Father destroy childhood?" Nigel asked once more.

'_Simple, the Scales of Age. The scales are always in balance, creating aging. But, if the scales were to tip at either side, then that side will become dominant." _Said the third voice.

'_You're mission Nigel Uno, the reason why you practically exist, is to stop your Uncle, before he can eliminate childhood, forever.' _Said the first voice.

"How am I possibly going to defeat my uncle if he's practically taken over the entire Earth?" Nigel shook his head. Nigel had been on a mission similar but on a smaller scale once before. Liberating an asteroid colony's children from and Adult tyrant, only thing was that the kids willingly went along with their enslavement.

'_Do not worry Number One. Numbuh 8/92 and friends of yours have already prepared for your arrival. You have a proper foundation to work with.' _Said the second voice.

'_This is what you were meant to do Nigel.' _The third voice spoke. _This is what you were born to do. This is why you were kept around after your thirteenth. This is why you are here. Now go…save childhood and stop you're Uncle.' _

"Right…I get going then." Nigel spun around and headed to the door in the darkness.

As the sound of a door opening and closing echoed throughout the room, the three voices sighed at the same time. _'Are you sure he can do this?'_ asked the second voice.

'_It was after all his Grandfather that almost enslaved kid kind on his planet years ago. And now it's his Uncle causing the mess.' Said the third voice._

'_Nigel is ready for the task.' _The first voice said confidently. '_He's spent nearly four years up here preparing for this moment. He's saved children dozens of times on a planet wide scale…even with the wait of the Galaxy on his shoulder…he will come out on top…just as he's done before.'_

* * *

**Earth: June 20****th**

Nigel took in a deep breath. He'd brought all of the possessions he'd arrived with: the bag full of experimental 2x4 tech, Father's pipe, and the jumpsuit he'd wore. He looked to his navigation system, finding that he was over the drop point. Nigel took in a deep breath before placing his hand on a lever. He exhaled and pulled the lever down.

Nigel's ship shot a pod downward toward the planet below. The pod rocket as it began to pierce through the atmosphere. The pod deployed a metal parachute, slowing its descent. The pod landed in a clear open desert.

Nigel unfastened his seatbelt and stood from his seat. He gathered his bag of equipment and hit a button on his pods control panel. The door to the pod shot open, allowing Nigel to exit the pod.

Nigel stepped out of the pod and took in the sight. This was Earth. This was his planet. This was his home. A poster floated by on a gust of wind. Nigel outstretched his hand and grabbed the poster. He flipped it over to examine it. Nigel frowned as he found it to be an anti-KND poster.

Nigel crumpled up the poster and tossed it aside. "Things have changed." Nigel muttered.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same." A feminine voice said, catching Nigel's attention.

Nigel turned to see a teenage girl wearing black body armor, a gas mask, and tinted goggles. "Who're you?" Nigel asked as he secretly reached for his 2x4 sidearm.

"You can call me Sand." The teenager said crossing her arms. "I'm here on behalf of Numbuh Infinity; you don't have to pull a gun on me."

Nigel pulled his sidearm anyways. "Sorry, but I just got back as you can tell, I don't know who to trust just yet, especially if someone's wearing a mask."

"Would it help if I said I was a friend of Numbuh 2030?" Sand asked.

"Numbuh 2030? You mean Nolan? Well that certainly would help." Nigel said lowering his sidearm. "How is that ol' locksmith anyway?"

"He's dead." Sand said letting out a shaky breath.

Nigel's eyes widened slightly. He looked down at the ground and shook his head. "Did Father kill him?" Nigel asked.

"No..." Sand sighed. "…He hired someone to kill him. Benedict actually did the same to a number of others as well."

"Who?" Nigel asked concerned.

"Numbuhs 202, 55, and 73 also met their ends to an assassin." Sand shook her head. "That aside it'd be best if we got a move on."

"Why?" Nigel asked as Sand began to walk away.

"Someone must've noticed that you landed here, we both aren't exactly people on Benedict's nice list." Sand said as a 2x4 helicopter materialized.

Nigel hurried along as he pulled out a remote from his spacesuit. Sand entered the helicopter and sat in the pilot seat. She hit the startup button, causing the rotors to spin. Nigel entered the 2x4 helicopter and took a seat in the co-pilot chair.

The helicopter took off as Nigel hit a button the remote. "What's that?" Sand asked.

"Safety precaution." Nigel simply said as his pod exploded.


	100. Galactic Endgame: Basics

**Chapter 2. I guess the theme song for KNDGE is 'Cells' by The Servant.**

* * *

**New Mexico**

Night Time.

A black limo pulled up near a blocked off crater in the ground. The passenger door opened and out stepped Benedict Uno, President of the United States and most influential person in the world. Benedict looked around the open desert area, finding scorch marks and metal debris littering the perimeter of the crater.

"Sir." Benedict turned to see an abnormally large eighteen year old in a business suit walking towards him.

"What do you have for me Big Brother?" Benedict said, not taking his eyes away from the crater.

"Our guys are checking the crater, so far no meteorite or anything." Big Brother said as he popped stuck a tooth pick in between his lower front teeth. "We've brought up the senses, nothing points out that there was anything out here for miles."

"That means that this charred metal once was a solid mass. It was what fell out of the sky." Benedict summed up.

"So far, we don't know what it could've been." Big Brother scraped his teeth with the tooth pick. "Chester's lookin' into it as we speak."

Benedict turned to see Chester scanning each individual chunk of metal in order to create a 3D recreation of the object. Chester scanned what appeared to be a crumpled up piece of metal, until realizing it was a slightly burnt poster. "Mr. President, you may want to see this."

Benedict stepped over yellow 'caution' tape that was struck up around the crater. Benedict approached Chester, who handed over the crumpled up poster. Benedict unfolded the poster, finding it to be an anti-KND propaganda poster.

"Now why that would be all the way out here, nonetheless crumpled up?" Chester asked slyly.

"This was not a random occurrence." Benedict summed up. "Someone's been here before us…someone that opposes us."

"KND?" a teenage girl in black body armor and a black helmet asked as she approached the crater.

"No…this is too messy." Benedict said tossing the poster aside. "Ever since I've outlawed them, they've been force to continue on in secret, rarely appearing in the open, always leaving without a trace."

"So…who could it be?" Big Brother asked.

Benedict looked up to clear night sky. "Someone who's been gone…unaware of how the world has changed…" Benedict motioned to his pipe, only to realize he didn't have it. It was a habit of his, to reach for his family pipe. Benedict hadn't had his pipe in over three years, ever since the scavenger hunt. "I want my pipe back from that bald nephew of mine…and I think the opportunity has presented itself…"

* * *

**2x4 Helicopter**

Nigel looked out the passenger window to the bright cities and natural structures below. He'd spent three years of his life in space, on other worlds similar to Earth in more ways than one. His experiences and time away from Earth have made the planet as foreign to him as any other planet he'd been on.

"I take it you don't even know where we are?" Sand asked, having noticed the bald brit's actions.

"Earth…that's all I need to know at the moment…" Nigel trailed off. Nigel no longer knew this world. He felt fear, knowing that his childhood friends were most likely as foreign to him as he would be to them.

"I know that look…Nolan used to have that look…" Sand let out a humorless laugh. "…It usually meant he had his mind on something else." Sand reached out to a button on the helicopter's control panel. She pushed the button, causing a compartment to flip out of a compartment under her seat. She pulled out several vanilla folders and handed them to Nigel. "You're probably wondering about your friends, that's all the information on their current whereabouts. You can thank a girl named Angelie for that."

Nigel rose a brow at the mention of Numbuh 78's real name. He opened the first folder, finding it about Numbuh 4, aka Wallabee 'Wally' Beatles. Nigel skimmed through the contents of the folder, finding that Wally had been decommissioned on his thirteenth and that he went out honestly. Nigel smiled, knowing that despite Wally's apparent nature, he had a code of conduct that he lived by. Nigel also began to crack up laughing, finding that after the aussie's decommissioning he'd turned into a genius and was now taking college courses.

Nigel flipped through another file, Numbuh 2's, aka Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr. Hoagie willingly walked to the chamber without an escort. Hoagie was apparently the only member of Sector V at the time. Nigel frowned, having no clue what kind of events led to Hoagie's strange willingness to be decommissioned. A smile slowly returned as Nigel read the rest of Hoagie's folder. Hoagie had apparently immediately gotten a hold of a pilot's license and was already on the list to join the air force.

Nigel pulled out another folder, Numbuh 3's, aka Kuki Sanban. Kuki had apparently become Numbuh 5's secretary. She left the KND only three months ago. Nigel knew he was older than both Kuki and Wally, yet he wasn't decommissioned, this thought raised a number of questions in Nigel's mind. He set Kuki's folder aside, having read she was now getting A's in all her classes.

Nigel pulled out Numbuh 5's folder. Numbuh 5's real name was Abigail Lincoln. Nigel read that she'd become Supreme Leader for a short amount of time. She was supposedly decommissioned, having in reality joined the TND. Abby was now noted as being one of the few known uncorrupted members of the Teens Next Door.

"The TND is corrupt?" Nigel asked, turning to Sand.

"Yeah…after Benedict became President, all he had to do was pay people off." Sand shook her head as she continued to pilot the helicopter. "The TND was his only real problem for a while; all he had to do was break it, such as killing off a number of members and corrupting high up members."

Nigel sighed before returning back to the files in hand. He quickly skimmed past Fanny Fulbright's and Patton Drilovsky's files. They were both Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 60. They were members of the TND and both currently dating. Nigel raised a brow, remembering that they had started a civil war in the KND years ago due to their disdain for one another.

Nigel moved onto the final folder. The file was on Rachel T. McKenzie, the Supreme Leader during his time on Earth. She was Numbuh 362; she looked up to him and vice versa. She was the one who'd helped him get over Lizzie. Rachel was currently a member of the TND; she'd also been spending a great deal of effort looking into his disappearance.

Nigel frowned. He'd been gone to do good without telling all of those he cared about. Rachel was one of them and she spent the last three years trying to find him.

"Find something you didn't like?" Sand asked.

"Sort of." Nigel admitted. "I should've been decommissioned a little more than a year ago. A friend of mine had spent the past three years of her life looking for me."

"I guess that's a lot of information to take in. You'd only been back for thirty minutes and you find all this out." Sand said as the helicopter began to descend. "Well, we're landing now. Welcome to our base of operations, your home for the rest of your stay, welcome to The Society."

Nigel looked down to see part of the ground split apart. "Definitely not with the TND I see."

"Like I said, they're corrupt." Sand remarked as the helicopter landed. The ground pulled back together, covering up the landing pad.

Lights on the ceiling turned on, illuminating the dark landing pad. Sand and Nigel disembarked from the helicopter. Sand led the way to a hallway with a framed picture of a teen wearing a gas mask, tinted goggles, and grey hoodie on a wall. Next to the picture was one of Matthew Garley, the former Numbuh 101.

"What's with their pictures on the wall?" Nigel asked.

"They are former members of The Society." Sand said her attention primarily on the picture of the teen with a gas mask similar to her own. "Matt was vetoed out due to doing…something the rest of us would prefer to forget."

"Who's the other guy?" Nigel asked, noting the similarities between him and Sand.

"He was the Sandman." Sand said solemnly. "Numbuh Infinity recruited him first, he was also meant to start a following for you to rally together like minded individuals…but then…his girlfriend was sent to kill him…not knowing that it was him behind the mask…"

Nigel picked easily picked up on Sand's change of tone. "...You were the girlfriend."

"Yeah…I was…" Sand said uneasily. "…Well…we better get moving…Numbuh Infinity wants to gut you up to speed immediately."

Sand walked off. Nigel took one last look at the two pictures before following Sand. They came upon a door with the number infinity on it. Sand opened the door and motioned for Nigel to enter.

Nigel entered the room, finding Numbuh Infinity sitting at his desk looking over a piece of paper. "Numbuh Infinity, he's here." Sand said bringing Numbuh Infinity's back to reality.

Numbuh Infinity looked up to see the Nigel standing in the doorway beside Sand. "Good." Numbuh Infinity stood up from his seat and walked over to Nigel, extending his hand. "Welcome back to Earth, Numbuh 1."

"I can't say it's good to be back." Nigel said, shaking Numbuh Infinity's hand. "I'm not exactly familiar with the events that have taken place in my absence."

"All you need to know now is that we've got a job to do." Numbuh Infinity said heading to the door. "We might as well get you up to speed on everything that's happened in the last three years."

"That would be helpful." Nigel and Sand left the office behind Numbuh Infinity. "So…my Uncle's the President of the United States?"

"Unfortunately…" Numbuh Infinity sighed. "Ever since the original Delightful Children washed up on a beach, four fifths of them dead by the way, he devoted the remainder of his life to destroying everything you stood for."

"Such as the Kids Next Door?" Nigel rose a brow.

"No, childhood." Numbuh Infinity said in his usual collective tone. "He then began his campaign for office by appealing to adults everywhere. Benedict then began placing all sorts of bans on kids everywhere. A number of teens stood up against him, both publicly and secretly…many were silenced."

"I've heard..." Nigel rubbed his chin. "So what's our first course of action?"

Numbuh Infinity pushed open a door. Numbuh Infinity walked past the door followed by Sand. Nigel walked through the doorway, finding the room to be cavernous in size. Nigel noticed a number of teens, adults, and kids walking around or working on equipment.

"Simple…" Numbuh Infinity began. "We're going to Mexico."


	101. Galactic Endgame: Prior

**Yeah, well here's ch 3. Next chapter I'll be getting into more detail. I'm also going to start another story possibly with 5 chs that showcase one of Nigel's adventures in the GKND so I could already set up The Big Three and other characters.**

* * *

**Planet Accolade: Two Years Ago**

Nigel Uno stepped out of his space craft ad took in the environment around him. He'd landed in a futuristic metropolis; such a thing had never seemed possible to exist.

"Taking in the sights?" Nigel turned to see his partner, Numbuh 1867, walking out of the space craft.

"This is my first planet side mission, it's certainly farther advance than my planet Regalis." Nigel said, calling Numbuh 1867 by her first name.

Numbuh 1867 shook her fur covered head. "Well, _Nigel_, you should realize that by now not everything is going to be like your planet."

"You're right." Nigel said before cracking a smile. "On my world we don't have tiger people running around in cities, usually in the wild or in zoos."

"Well Mr. Human." Regalis said as she began to walk towards their objective. "On my planet we'd eat something like you for a snack."

"Remind me never to visit your planet." Nigel said as he began to follow Regalis.

"Hey, at least you can visit my planet." Regalis said spinning around and facing Nigel, proceeding to walk backwards. "It's unheard of an operative to visit their home world after entering the GKND, maybe you could go and check up on my folks and stuff."

Nigel slightly frowned. Regalis took notice of Nigel's frown and spun around, stopping for Nigel to catch up so she could walk beside him. "Look, Nigel it gets tough here. You may've only been with the GKND for a year but the homesickness will never go away. It's better to face that fact now and begin to live with it."

Nigel felt Regalis put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. "Thanks Regalis."

"That's Numbuh 1867" Regalis said firmly before smiling. "But I guess seeing that we're cool and stuff you could call me by my name."

"I should consider it a privilege then." Nigel smirked as the duo headed towards their objective.

* * *

**The Society: Present Day**

Nigel sat on a bench, his pack full of equipment on the floor beside his right leg. Sand took a seat beside him and handed Nigel a file. "That's a file on everything that's happened in your three year absence."

Nigel looked down at the file placed in his hands. He brought his head up to take back in the sight of the cavernous room. He noticed several familiar faces, all of whom were former KND operatives. He noticed former operatives like Angelie, the former Numbuh 78, and Lance, the former Numbuh 10-Speed.

"…This was not how I imagined my return to Earth." Nigel said aloud.

"If it's any consolation, Numbuh Infinity thought you'd come back when your old team were in their forties." Sand joked.

"Thanks…I guess…" Nigel trailed off as smoke began to erupt out of a microwave. A man with a metal helmet, backpack, chest plate, and broad shoulder pads dashed to the now sparking machine.

"Ugh…who left tinfoil in the microwave?" the man asked unamused.

"Sorry Soulless." A kid apologized as sped down a ramp on a skate board. "What can I say…I'm a kid."

"Whatever Harvey…" The man, Soulless, shook his head as he opened the microwave and tossed a tinfoil covered hotdog into the kid's hands. "Just don't do it again."

Soulless walked back to his work station leaving the boy, Harvey McKenzie, to inspect the tinfoil covered hotdog. "Eh…not even fully cooked." Harvey shook his head.

"Is that…Numbuh 363?" Nigel asked disbelievingly.

"You mean Harvey? Yeah…I guess, I only know a few people here…the only ones who're willing to talk to me." Sand sighed. "He's actually the current Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door."

"Harvey? The kid who shrieks when you lay a finger on him? The kid who is nothing but a brat, is in fact the Supreme Leader of the KND?" Nigel asked aloud disbelievingly.

"I don't know I've only been with The Society for a few weeks." Sand shook her head.

Nigel's eyes drifted from face to face, recognizing but a few others present. Nigel recalled the teen with a harpoon launcher present instead of his right hand, formerly known as Numbuh 832, former operative of Sector N and the second in command of the Prospectors. Nigel also barely recognized a teen girl with red tinted sunglasses, the former Sector F 2x4 technology officer, Numbuh 66 as she argued with the former Sector F leader, Numbuh 65.

"Why only this lot? Not that I'm complaining, but why not Rachel, Abby or even Fanny? Why aren't they here?" Nigel asked Sand, only for the masked teen to point her thumb at a red headed teen with a lab coat.

"Ask him, I'm tired." Sand yawned. "I actually prefer to be asleep rather than be awake."

Nigel rolled his eyes before getting up from where he was seated and approached the teen with the lab coat. "Numbuh 74.239."

"Oh, Numbuh 1! Welcome back to Earth!" the teen in the lab coat rose his hand. Nigel simply stared at his hand unamused. "…Oh, right. Don't worry no boogers this time!" Gabe laughed.

"I need you to answer a few questions for me." Nigel stated plainly.

"Look, if it's about the whole GKND thing, don't worry about it, we already had this whole thing set up for when you returned with basically being like thirty years later and an interview and stuff like that."

"No, I need to know why Rachel and the others aren't with this…organization." Nigel leaned against a table, waiting for an answer.

"…Well you see Nigel…" Gabe looked away as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We just can't let people in The Society, sure we let a literally heartless adult, an ex-assassin, a teen who uses witchcraft as a clever façade to hide her technology prowess, and all but one of the remaining Prospectors, but we can't just let anybody in."

"…" Nigel simply stared coldly at Gabe. "…And yet Harvey is?"

Gabe held his index finger in the air and began to form a retort, only to stop himself. He lowered his hand and held his arms behind his back. "Well…okay I see your point. But he got better!"

"Yeah…" Nigel trailed off as Numbuh Infinity approached him, accompanied by a teen who's right hand seemed to be replaced by a harpoon launcher. "Numbuh Infinity." Nigel greeted the diplomat.

"Numbuh 1." Numbuh Infinity nodded. "You do remember Numbuh 832, correct?" Numbuh Infinity motioned to the teen beside him with the harpoon launcher.

"Oh, yes weren't you a Prospector during the civil war?" Nigel said, recognizing the teen from when Fanny and Patton ripped the KND apart in a civil war.

"I'm a Prospector, first and always." The teen smirked. "It's great to have you back Numbuh 1."

"Numbuh 1, you, Sand, Josh, Wiccan, Numbuh 8/92, and I are to meet Lance in Mexico. We have a set of scales to investigate." Numbuh Infinity said, turning to see Sand taking a nap on the bench. "Do wake her, we shouldn't keep Lance waiting, he's been down there for so long. It's rude to disappoint friends."

"What's in Mexico?" Nigel asked as Numbuh Infinity began to walk away.

"A secret dig site where a key part of the prophecy has been unearthed." Numbuh Infinity said plainly, get Sand and meet us at the helicopter pad, Numbuh 66 will get you up to speed on weapons and tech en route."

Nigel nodded and waved off Gabe as her returned to Sand, tapping her on the shoulder to wake her. "Sand, get up we're heading out on a mission."

Sand merely turned her back on Nigel, resting her head on her arms. Nigel shook his head. Soulless walked over to Nigel, handing him a megaphone. "For some reason she prefers to remain asleep, this is how we normally wake her."

"Um…thanks." Nigel looked to the megaphone in his hands as Soulless walked away. Nigel turned the megaphone on and pointed it at where he assumed Sand's ear was. "Sand, wake up, we're going on a mission!"

Sand's eyes shot wide open behind her tinted goggles. She jumped up and grabbed Nigel by his jumpsuit and pulled him in close. "Why did you wake me?!"

"W-we have a mission." Nigel smiled sheepishly. Sand let go of Nigel and began to walk away, muttering about how she enjoyed her dreams. "Great…" Nigel frowned as he hefted his bag of equipment over his shoulder once more. Nigel headed for the room's exit, hoping to find the helipad.

* * *

**White House, War Room**

"Major, Sergeant." Benedict greeted the two military personnel.

"Mr. President." They saluted.

"Do you know why I've called you both here?" Benedict asked as he reclined in an armchair.

"No, sir." The duo answered in unison.

"Major Ms. Manners, Sergeant Sensible, I want you both and the rest of your new Proper Patrol, to safe guard a secret dig site for me. Can you two handle it?" Benedict smirked.

"Sir, we can, sir." The Proper Patrol answered in unison.

"Good, also, kill all children on sight."

* * *

**Yep, The Proper Patrol. You'll be seeing more lesser known villains in here later on. I'm going to treat this story as if it were a TV show. **


	102. Spotlight: Numbuh C4

**My brains kind of fried from my trip...this will have an impact in KNDGE.**

* * *

**KND Moon Base; Years Ago**

"_So what? You're leaving…just like that?" A ten year old boy with dark hair, the number '2030' on his left sleeve, and bags under his eyes, asked his friend stoically. _

"_I'm through twenty-thirty…I'm through…" a ten year old girl with shoulder length red hair said as she packed various 2x4 explosives into a back pack. "I'm done trying…"_

"_Your done trying? Trying what? To be the best? I thought you stopped trying to when Numbuh 362 beat you in hand to hand combat training in Arctic." The boy slowly shook his head. "Come on C4…what's really going on?"_

_The girl slowly spun around, casting the boy a murderous glare. "What's going on? Open your eyes twenty-thirty. They don't want you, me, Josh, Vana or Stevie…we aren't comrades in arms, there is no equality…we're freaks to them!" The girl formed a fist and slammed a metal desk, denting it slightly. _

"_I'm well aware of that C4, we all are-" _

"_Enough with the code numbuhs Nolan!" the girl yelled, cutting off the boy. "We have names! I think it be okay if we used them once in a while!" The girl spun around and resumed packing. _

"_So you're just walking away…away from everything?" The boy asked coldly. "You know…I never thought fitting in was the point of the Kids Next Door…I always thought it was about doing the right thing…" The boy lowered his head. _

_The girl continued to pack, silently gritting her teeth. "If I recall…it was during Arctic that we became friends…you, me, Josh, Thomas, John…" The boy let out a low laugh. "But we weren't always like that… It was only after we got stuck as teammates for a training exercise…the rock wall…"_

_The girl pulled a yellow safety helmet with her code Numbuh, C4, on it. She stared at the helmet as the boy continued to reminisce. "You wanted to beat Rachel, Fanny, Patton, Abby, all of them…but we kept dragging you down. You had the opportunity to reach the top first. But instead you climbed back down to help two of your teammates whose lines had snapped…"_

_The boy smiled slightly. "You gave up trying to be the best to help out a cartographer and a locksmith…you didn't do it to fit in…you did it because it was the right thing to do…"_

_The girl looked up to the metal ceiling and sighed. "You're not changing my mind…"_

"_I know…I don't have good people skills." _

_The girl zipped up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. The boy stepped aside as she walked towards the door of the walk-in broom closet. As she approached the door, she stuck out her hand to grasp the handle, only to find that she was still holding the safety helmet. "Here" she stated firmly, throwing the helmet over her shoulder. The boy caught the helmet. "See you later locksmith." The girl said lowly before pulling the handle and exiting the room._

_The boy looked down to the helmet in his hands. It was the helmet she wore the day they faced the rock wall. The helmet where she obtained her code Numbuh. "See you later C4-... See you later Carol."_

**Quahog Graveyard: Present Day**

A teenage girl with a red hair and a backpack walked up the hill. She approached a graffiti covered tombstone. The graffiti had covered the tombstone; the grass hadn't been mowed in what appeared to be weeks.

Barely able to make out the words inscribed into the tombstone, the girl sighed. "I'm not sure you're even buried here or not…sorry for not being in touch for so long… you weren't the only one who'd found out about the GKND nor were you Numbuh Infinity's only field operative."

The girl set down her backpack and pulled the zipper. "You won't believe the trouble I went through to get this…" She reached into the bag and pulled out a dulled yellow safety helmet with the designation 'C2030'. She set the helmet atop the tombstone and sighed. She flung her backpack on turned away. "I guess I won't be seeing you later locksmith…"

She walked down the hill, her phone ringing. She fished the phone out of her pocket and hit the answer button. She brought the phone to her ear. "And here I thought I was done working for you Infinity."

"_Your humor is amusing Carol. I have another assignment for you."_

"Of course." The girl, Carol, frowned. "Now what suicide mission do you have in mind for me now?"

"_I need you to look into a fallen star in Canada…"_


	103. Galactic Endgame: JUDGE

**sorry for the delay. I was sidetracked by some stuff and all. Beginning other projects, the usual sifetracking buisness.**

* * *

**E****xcavation Site, Mexico**

Stationary flood lights illuminated the designated area, revealing stone steps and rusted metal buildings twenty feet below the surface. The stars in the night sky shined over guards as they patrolled the edges of the dig site.

"Any Idea what made this thing?" A guard in full black armor asked his companion as they walked side by side.

"Jones thought ancient civilization, Natty thought it was a military base covered in mud, I say aliens." The companion muttered as a bush began to rustle. The companion leveled his weapon and walked towards the bush.

"Kids Next Door?" The guard in full black armor asked as he switched the safety off his piece. The other guard simply waved him off. A whizzing sound caught the guard's attention. He flinched in pain before reaching for his neck, finding a dart sticking out of the side of his neck.

The companion stuck his rifle in the bush, causing an armadillo to look up from the shrub. "Hm." The guard grunted before the sound of a body hitting the ground caught his attention. The guard spun around to find his partner lying on the ground. The guard reached for his walkie-talkie frantically, dropping his rifle in the process.

In a red and silver blur, a fist connected with the guard's throat, causing the guard to drop the walkie-talkie. The guard wheezed and gagged before taking note of his attacker, a bald teen, no more than a fourteen, wearing a red and silver jumpsuit with a strange pistol in hand.

"Tranqs." The teen muttered to his pistol, causing the barrel to glow a light blue. The bald teen raised his weapon at the guard and pulled the trigger. A dart shot forth out of the barrel and pierced through the guard's body armor, injecting the guard with the darts sedative. The guard fell over in seconds.

The teen sighed. He turned to see four of his own standing at the ready. "I see you got the prototype down, Numbuh 1."

Nigel nodded, holstering his new given sidearm.

"Alright, the next patrol will be around in thirty seconds. You know what to do to the others around the site. Move out." The former Numbuh 832, Josh Puncture, stated before the group scattered.

Nigel hit a button on his jumpsuit, causing him to cloak. He backed away from the two unconscious guards and upholstered his weapon. "Now…" Nigel muttered to himself as the next duo of guards approached. "What else can this thing do again?"

_Hours ago, aboard a 2x4 helicopter, the former Numbuh 66 and Sector F 2x4 officer, __Alouetee Sophistique, handed Nigel Uno a pitch black pistol-like weapon. _

"_I don't think I'll be needing more weapons." Nigel said, raising his bag filled with equipment both from Numbuh 2 and the GKND. _

"_Trust me, Numbuh 1." Alouetee began, her accent as thick as ever. "I doubt your weapons have multi-slugs."_

The duo of guards rushed towards their unconscious comrades. Nigel narrowed his eyes and brought his weapon up to the side of his face.

"_What are multi-slugs?" Nigel asked._

"Exos." Nigel muttered, causing the barrel of the gun to glow a light yellow. As the guards turned their backs, Nigel deactivated his suit's cloaking ability and rose his 2x4 weapon.

"_Multi-slugs are basically bullets, bullets that me and Roady cooked up. They can become one of six types, each with their own ability."_

Nigel squeezed the trigger of the 2x4 pistol, sending out a volley of glowing yellow rounds. The bullets hit the ground the guards stood on, exploding on impact. The explosions blasted the unconscious and conscious guards off the ground and into the sky before tumbling into the dig site.

"_Explosives, Tranquilizers, Flares, Tracers, Armor Piercing, and even bullets that separate into two separate ones. And the weapon itself is only capable of transforming the slugs into your preferred choice. I give you the J.U.D.G.E."_

Nigel exhaled as he brought the J.U.D.G.E to his side. The sounds of bodies collapsing and gunfire rang throughout the Excavation Site. An eerie silence replaced the explosive sounds of carnage, running a chill down Nigel's spine.

"Clear!" Josh's voice called out.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!" Nigel exclaimed before bringing the J.U.D.G.E. up to the side of his face. "Flares" Nigel spoke aloud. The barrel of the J.U.D.G.E. began to glow a light red. Nigel pulled the trigger, sending a flare into the sky.

A 2x4 helicopter flew overhead, beginning its landing sequence. Dust kicked up as the 2x4 helicopter landed as Nigel and the others approached. The main rotor switched off. The door opened and Numbuh Infinity stepped out, flanked by a kid in red and silver medieval armor.

Numbuh Infinity looked over his shoulder to the 2x4 helicopter, "The R.E.H.V.A.N.E. is horribly outdated, but it still has some use to us."

"R.E.H.V.A.N.E? Is that what it's called?" Nigel asked Josh as Numbuh Infinity slowly approached them.

"Yeah it stands for, Realistically Evasive Helicopter Verily Assaults Nearly Everything." Josh whispered.

"Alright." Numbuh Infinity spoke aloud, looking over the dig site. "Lance, if you would, lead the way."

A teen wearing a green biker helmet, standing beside Josh, nodded and walked forward. "I've staked the place out for months, there should be a ladder that leads down below. What exactly is down there, well I have no clue."

"Let's find out." A teen wearing a witch-like outfit with a hood covering her face said, pointing to a ladder with what appeared to be a wooden staff.

The group approached the ladder running down into the pit. Josh looked down into the dig site. "They've dug a mighty big hole…" Josh trailed off. "Sand, you and I are going down first. You guys, follow up when you see my harpoon shoot up into the air." With that said, Josh and Sand jumped down into the dig site, sliding against the slanted walls.

In a few moments, the harpoon from Josh's harpoon shot out, giving the all clear signal. One by one, the various former, current, and allies of the Kids Next Door descended into the dig site via the ladder.

Nigel was the last to enter the dig site. Nigel flipped a switch on his suit, causing a flashlight to pop out of his suit's shoulder quickly providing light for the group. "So where now?" Nigel asked.

"How about we check the metal room…" The girl in the witch-like outfit said in a sarcastic manner as she pointed to a recently excavated metal building. "Because you know…that doesn't seem out of place at all."

"We could do without the attitude Wiccan." Sand remarked as she and the others began to approach the metal building.

"Feh…says the one who shot her boyfriend in the heart." Wiccan muttered to herself before joining the group.

"So…how do we get in?" Lance asked aloud.

"Weren't you supposed to find that out?" Josh raised a brow.

"I couldn't exactly get close to the ting alright? You try sneaking around and not get caught for as long as I did not exactly easy cadet work." Lance crossed his arms.

"I'll handle the entrance." Nigel said, removing the J.U.D.G.E. from its holster. "You guys might want to step back." The group backed away as Nigel brought the J.U.D.G.E. to the side of his face. "Exos." He spoke aloud, causing the barrel to glow a light yellow. Nigel pulled the trigger rapidly, blasting a hole in the side of the metal building.

Numbuh Infinity waved the smoke away as he approached the makeshift entrance. Numbuh Infinity stepped through the hole in the wall and waved for the others to follow. Nigel stepped through the hole next, letting his flashlight illuminated the room.

Nigel's eyes widened as before him, half covered under sand, was a giant marble scale. "And then a chosen one will tip the scales, creating utter balance between both Adulthood and Childhood." Nigel turned to see the kid in red and silver medieval armor mesmerized by the scale.

"So that's who you are…you're that kid from all those years ago, the one who kept showing up when me and my team were hunting Legion." Nigel said, turning to face the kid.

"Indeed, Numbuh 1, I am Numbuh 8/92 but I would prefer you to call me Azrael, member of the Galactic Kids Next Door." The kid stood at attention.

"Weird, I never saw you on the base back then."

"I never left the planet. I have been here helping when I could." Numbuh 8/92 said before kneeling. "It is an honor to work beside the one of the prophecy."

"Whoa…that is one big scale." Wiccan said astonished as she walked through the hole.

"What could've made it?" Lance asked aloud.

"So this…this is the scale from your prophecy?" Nigel asked Numbuh 8/92.

"I am not sure…it is up to you to discover if it is or not." Numbuh 8/92 motioned to the scale.

"But what do I do then?" Nigel asked as he began to approach the scales.

"I am sorry Numbuh 1, but I am but a messenger, not a guide."

"Yeah, thanks." Nigel rolled his eyes as he stopped before the scales. Nigel reached forward, coming into contact with the scales. Nigel's eyes shot wide open as the scales began to glow.

_Nigel shook his head. He gasped as he found himself in a jungle surrounded by lions. Nigel turned to see an old man with a gray beard and a hunch back looking directly at him. "Are you Uno?"_

"_Yes, I am." Nigel replied as cave guarded by two glowing yellow eyes appeared behind the old man. _

"_Good…now…you may…begin…" the old man turned to dust. _

Nigel jumped back from the scales, landing on his back in the sand. "Numbuh 1!" Josh exclaimed as he and Sand rushed to his aid. "What happened?" Josh asked as he and Sand helped Nigel onto his feet.

"T-This isn't the scales that we're looking for…it's a map, a map leading to a jungle or something surrounded by vast vegetation." Nigel muttered as he dusted himself off.

"You mean I staked this place out for like three months for nothing?!" Lance exclaimed, his hands forming fists.

"No…not a waste." Numbuh Infinity said stepping forward. "It may not be the scales but it's something. Now, Josh set the charges, were blowing this place to kingdom come. Everyone else back to the R.E.H.V.A.N.E."

The group ran out of the metal building as Josh set up twenty pounds of M.A.R.B.L.E.s inside the metal building.

Lance made it to the top of the ladder first. He began to step out of the pit, only to find a gun pointed directly at his head. "We have our orders Major Ms. Manners." Sargent Sensible said as he kept his gun trained on Lance.

"You're right Sargent. " Major Ms. Manners smirked as several other uniformed gun totters appeared. "We shall 'properly' dispose of these un-proper delinquents with extremely proper prejudice."

"How can prejudice be proper?" Lance questioned.

"…Shut up." Sargent Sensible muttered before pulling the trigger of his gun.

Lance was blasted off the ladder, falling back down into the dig site. "Thank…you…helmet…" Lance said breathlessly as he removed his biker helmet which had absorbed the bullet.

The uniformed gun totters began to volley bullets at the group, who all barley dodged a lead filled demise. Nigel hit his suits cloak feature and climbed up to the top of the ladder and out of the pit.

Nigel stealthily took down two uniformed gun totters as one was pulled down into the dig site via Sand's grappling hook. Major Ms. Manners spotted a shimmer in the Mexico air. She raised her shotgun and stalked forward as another one of the gun totters under her command was takedown nearby the shimmer.

"Alright, I can see you mister un-properly presentable." Major Ms. Manners said before pulling the trigger of her shotgun. Part of the shell collided with Nigel's suit, short circuiting his suits cloak ability. "You!" Major Ms. Manners exclaimed, recognizing Nigel.

Nigel withdrew the J.U.D.G.E. from its holster, the barrel still glowing a light yellow. Nigel aimed the J.U.D.G.E. at Major Ms. Manners, who in turn aimed her shotgun at Nigel. "You don't want to do this." Nigel spoke in a dead serious tone as he narrowed his eyes.

"Of course I want to do this, I'll be famous as the one who brought in the Presidents most hated murderous Nephew." Major Ms. Manners smirked.

"Murderous?" Nigel rose a brow, slightly confused.

"Of course, you killed Benedict's four adoptive children, and attempted to kill Bruce Uno as well." Major Ms. Manners cocked her shotgun. "I'll be a national hero for putting you down." Major Ms. Manners pulled the trigger of her shotgun, send a shell at Nigel. The spacesuit took the brunt of the blast, however, knocking Nigel off his feet. Nigel's reflexes kicked in, causing him to pull the trigger of the J.U.D.G.E.

An explosive round shot out of the J.U.D.G.E, piercing through Major Ms. Manners head before exploding. Major Ms. Manners fell over, dead. Sargent Sensible dropped his gun and rushed over to his wife's body. He checked her pulse, but to no avail. Sargent Sensible broke down sobbing as the rest of the group climbed out of the dig site.

"Holy…" Wiccan trailed off as she took in what had just played out.

"Guys, I placed a time charge in the building, we need to go now!" Josh yelled as he climbed out the ladder. He ran past the aftermath of the showdown between Major Ms. Manners and Nigel, unfazed by the outcome. "We need to leave now!"

"Right! We're leaving now!" Numbuh Infinity yelled before running back to the R.E.H.V.A.N.E, followed by Numbuh 8/92.

"Numbuh 1, come on!" Lance exclaimed as he and Wiccan helped Nigel onto his feet.

"No…I-I-" Nigel stuttered repeatedly as he took in the result of his actions.

"You killed her, yeah, but we have to go now!" Wiccan exclaimed as she helped Nigel along back to the R.E.H.V.A.N.E.

The last of them entered the 2x4 helicopter before taking off. Nigel sat silently in his seat, staring intently at the J.U.D.G.E. The sound of twenty pounds of M.A.R.B.L.E.s exploding rocked the R.E.H.V.A.N.E.

"There will be fallout." Nigel looked up to see Numbuh Infinity staring at him coldly behind his sunglasses.

"I know…" Nigel said, letting the J.U.D.G.E. fall out of his hands and onto the metal floor.

* * *

**Somewhere in Canada**

A teenage girl with red hair in heavy clothing trudged through snow. The teen kept her eyes on a device in the palm of her hand. "This is the last time I do these kinds of missions." The teen muttered. "Next time better get sent to a nice sunny beach like back then with the Prospectors…"

The girl stopped and looked down to the snow. She let out a shaky breath before continuing onward. The snow began to pick up once more as she reached her destination, a humongous crater in the ground.

The girl took a look around, finding recent tire tracks that were being filled in by the snow. "Looks like someone beat me here." The girl said aloud. The teen girl slid down into the crater as snow began to fill it in.

The teen looked around for any indication as to what had created the crater in the snow. Originally, she'd been told it was a meteorite that she'd been sent to investigate. However, the teen pulled the charred remains of a battle axe out of the snow, proving the meteorite theory to be not at all the case.

The girl set the battle axe on the ground. In the crater wall, an object shined a magnificent blue, catching the teen's attention. The girl reached for her phone and dialed up a number before approaching the object in the wall.

The teen pulled the glowing object out of the crater wall, finding it to be a charred spherical device. The teen narrowed her eyes at the device as if she'd seen it before. The teen looked back over her shoulder to the battle axe left in the snow and then back to the device in her hand. Her eyes shot wide open as she realized what exactly created the crater in the ground.

"Nelson…I think I know the cause of the crater. I'm not sure it's a good thing or a bad thing…" She began as the device began to spark. "But I think it's a mutual friend of ours…I think its De-" The girl was cut off as the device in her hand caused a portal manifested beneath her. The teen dropped her phone in the snow as she, and the mysterious device, fell into the portal.

"_Carol? Carol what did you find? Carol? Carol?!" _an elderly voice yelled frantically from the girls phone.


	104. Galactic Endgame: Adieu To The Sandman

**Sorry that this is late, I just got back into school this week. Well, here is ch5 of KND: Galactic Endgame.**

* * *

**The Society**

Nigel Uno sat alone on a bunk. The room was dimly lit by a desk lamp. Nigel's space suit lay on a table, damaged beyond repair. The J.U.D.G.E. lay on the floor, its magazine empty and multi-slugs rolling on the floor.

"_You alright Nigel?"_

"_I'm alright Regailis…"_

"_There was no way you could have avoided-"_

"_Yes…yes there was…I didn't have to…I didn't mean to…"_

"_He was a child slaver…he had what was coming to him, no one thinks any less of you."_

"_No…nobody will…but I will…"_

* * *

**The Society: Sand and Wiccan's Quarters**

"_-And then next thing I know, a bomb went off and they were all covered in nacho cheese. Most of em lost their hair from the lice, except Nigel seeing that he's-"_

"_Bald." Sand answered while laughing, having already figured out the ending to the story. _

"_Yeah. I tell you, he may not show it at times, but when he's not on a mission he can be a fun guy to be around." The teenage boy smiled as he put an arm around Sand. _

"_So wait…how is he bald. I mean, he's not even fifteen, does he shave it off?" Sand as, raising a brow. _

"_I wouldn't feel comfortable telling that story, Kayla." The teen frowned. Sand nodded, understanding. "So…he killed a guy today…how's he taking it?"_

"_Not that good…but then…who does…" Sand said lowly as tears began to form. _

"_You know…I don't blame you for what you did to me…I hope you know that." The teen said, pulling Sand closer to him. _

"_Why…? Why aren't you mad with me?" Sand asked as tears streaked her face. _

"_Kayla, you were being played by Benedict." The teen stated. _

"_But…I'm the reason you're…dead…I'm the one who shot you…I'm the one who'd pulled the trigger…" Sand fell to her knees and broke down sobbing. The teen knelt down beside Sand, holding her close in an attempt to comfort her. _

Sand opened her eyes, finding herself back in the room she shared with Wiccan. "You were crying in your sleep again." Wiccan said as she lay in her own bunk.

"You get any sleep, Crystal?" Sand asked as she wiped a tear away.

"No…I haven't been sleeping right since that night…" Wiccan cast a glare at Sand.

Sand sighed as she moved to the desk where her gas mask rested on. "…Not going to forgive me…are you?" Wiccan simply shook her head before turning her back to Sand. Sand through on her usual clothing and gear. She headed to the door and left, her head hanging low.

Sand walked past the Rec Room, quickly taking notice of Josh sitting down with a photo album as the television played. Josh held the album open for all to see as he balanced it on his stump. Sand took notice of the current photo Josh was overlooking. It was him at the age of ten, beside Nolan and several others.

"It's not polite to stare at people's personal possessions Kayla." Josh said, referring to Sand by her true name.

"Sorry, mind if I take a look at that photo?" Sand pointed the current picture with a ten year old Nolan in it.

"…Sure…no harm can come of it." Josh sighed, handing the photo album to Sand as she pulled up a chair beside him.

"When was this photo taken?" Sand asked.

"Years ago…when we first formed the Prospectors. Me, Nolan, Carol, Vana, Carmine and John…even Death's Head was there." Josh pointed to a battle worn cyborg standing tall in the photo. "I still can't believe most of them are gone."

Sand rose a brow behind her gas mask. "I'm referring to everyone in the photo. I think there are three of us left now…I lost touch with Carol years ago…and Death's Head…well he just does his own thing." Josh turned to see behind Sand's goggles. The girl's attention was on Nolan. "I miss him too Kayla…a lot of us do."

"_This just in, the Sandman has been spotted alive and well here in Quahog, Rhode Island!"_

Josh and Sand turned their attention to the TV, where the news channel was currently showing live footage of none other than Sandman.

* * *

**Affright's Lair**

A teen resembling a puritan preacher with a long black wig, a skeleton mask, and hangman's noose around his neck, sat in front of a television.

"_The Sandman, notorious for being the center of many fans of famous teen pop star, Ace, boycott and Quahog's own personal vigilante, is apparently alive and well." A field reporter said before the camera. The camera turned to see Sandman flicking them off. "It appears he does not wish to be filmed."_

The teen merely watched as on the screen Sandman ran away. The teen then shook his head. "That's not him."

* * *

**The Society**

"It has to be him." Sand said as she pointed to a still image of Sandman.

"I'm not too sure about that…" Numbuh Infinity muttered as he examined the image of Sandman.

"Look, his body never washed up, no one buried him, it could be him!" Sand exclaimed.

"But then why isn't he here? He would've shown up at our base." Numbuh Infinity stated firmly.

"I don't know, maybe he doesn't want to come back to The Society? But don't you at least think I-We should look into it?" Sand said hopefully.

Numbuh Infinity reclined in his chair, his mind formulating an answer.

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: June 30****th**

Sand sat perched atop a roof, binoculars in hand as she viewed a hostage crisis a block away. A bald teen, with numbers carved into his scalp, held a scalpel as he paced back and forth within the classroom building.

"June 30th… Children's Day." The bald teen cracked a sick smile as he spun the scalpel in between his fingers.

"It's Holiday…" Sand muttered to herself. "What's that holiday obsessed freak up to now…"

"Holiday, give yourself up now!" an officer in a wheelchair shouted into a mega phone as dozens of S.W.A.T. stood behind him.

"Never! The most innocent holiday of them all…shall forever be remembered in red!" The bald teen cackled evilly as he approached a frightened child. "Tell me." Holiday asked the child as he pressed the scalpel to the kid's face. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Josh? I should act, Holiday's going to kill someone down there." Sand spoke into a wrist communicator.

"_If it's really him, then he'll show." _Josh replied.

Outside the classroom, a teen, wearing a gas mask, tinted goggles, gray hoodie, blue cargo jeans, riding a motorcycle, raced towards the classroom. The officer in the wheel chair turned his head over his shoulder and smirked.

The teen drove over a cop car, propelling him forward and threw the class room window. The motor cycle collided against a wall as the teen jumped off, slamming Holiday away from the kid.

"Sandman…what an unpleasant surprise…you know I visited your grave and paid my respects, right?" Holiday asked as he crawled away from the gas mask wearing teen.

"You aren't escaping, creep." Sandman muttered as he stomped on Holiday's knee caps.

"Y-you're right…" Holiday grunted in pain. "I'd like to go back to my house cell now please."

"That insane asylum's too good for you." Sandman muttered as he reached into his pouch.

"Something's wrong." Sand said aloud into her wrist communicator.

"_What?"_

Sandman pulled out a gun and aimed at Holiday's forehead. "For too long I've neglected you're actions…I've always let the law serve out justice…but now because of President Uno…I am the law." Sandman pulled the trigger, executing Holiday.

"_Sand, what's wrong?"_ Josh asked from his end of the line. Sand let her jaw drop open as she watched Sandman through her binoculars. "_Kayla! What is going on!"_

"…Nolan just killed Holiday…"

"_What?!"_

Sandman walked out of the classroom, children cheering behind him. The S.W.A.T. units applauded Sandman's actions as a black car with Presidential Plates drove up. The back door opened and Benedict Uno stepped out.

News crews piled out of vans as Benedict moved to meet Sandman. "Good work, Mr. Sandman." Benedict smiled.

"Mr. President, Mr. President!" an Asian field reporter ran over to Benedict, followed loosely by her camera man. "What is you're involvement with Sandman?"

Benedict smiled proudly as he fished a signed document from his suit pocket. "In my hands here is a bill that was now just past by a unanimous vote from congress and me. We now support Sandman's acts against criminals such as the one here who'd stoop low enough to harm our nation's youths. We, the elected officials of this proud nation, have given Sandman the power to act as the judge and executor of criminals in Rhode Island."

"And I support President Uno." Sandman said, approaching the camera. "I pledge to serve this country to the fullest extent of the law, seeing that I now am the law."

"Inspiring." The field reporter spoke into the camera.

The handicapped officer wheeled himself into the classroom as the children and teacher pilled out to an awaiting medical team. Lying in the corner was the now deceased teen commonly referred to as Holiday. "Your name was Brett Jubilee…but you will now be only known as Holiday, a psychopath, and a murder."

The officer turned his head to see Sand standing in the doorway. "He did deserve it…for everything he's done…" Sand trailed off. She looked to see the American flag on the floor, apparently broken off of its pole when Holiday first took the class hostage.

"No doubt he did…but Sandman would never do such a thing." Sand picked up the flag and moved towards Holiday's body. "But then again we all thought he'd died…maybe this is him…letting out all his anger…"

Sand didn't respond. She merely laid the flag over Holiday's body in silence.

"Maybe the world needs this form of lethal justice…maybe he needs it as well…" the officer lowered his head. He brought his head up, only to find that Sand was gone.

* * *

**The Society: Nigel's Quarters**

Nigel lifted his head up from his pillow at the sound of a knock on his door. "Numbuh 1, are you alright in there?" The former Numbuh 65, Pierre DuFrense, asked concerned.

Nigel made no attempt to reply, he merely returned his head to his pillow. "Nigel, are you alright?" The former Numbuh 78, Angelie Lemange, asked.

The door to Nigel's quarters opened after the handle was blown open from a S.C.A.M.P.P. Angelie, Pierre, and Gabe entered the room, only to find Nigel lying on his assigned bed. "Nigel…you alright man?" the 2x4 scientist asked as he and the others approached Nigel.

"…Leave me alone…" Nigel muttered, not facing the three former KND operatives.

"Nigel…we know you're bummed out…but we know how we could cheer you up." Angelie smiled.

"…I killed her…I killed another adult…I'm a murder…" Nigel muttered.

"Numbuh 1…it was the accident, not your fault." Pierre said, trying his best to speak English.

"I killed a human being…it was totally my fault."

"Nigel…we're trying to cheer you up." Angelie reached out to the bald brit.

"How can you cheer me up?" Nigel spoke blandly.

"We can take you to see your friends." Nigel shot up from his bed, seeing Lance standing in the door way. "We can take you to see them. Abby, Rachel, Hoagie…all of them."

Nigel stood up from his bed. Angelie spun around blushing as Pierre handed Nigel a red turtle neck and khaki cargo pants. Angelie walked towards Lance and punched him on the shoulder. "You could've mentioned that little factor."

"Meh…slipped my mind." Lance smirked, only to e punched by Angelie again.

"So…" Nigel rubbed his snotty nose on his turtle necks sleeve. "…Who first?"

The four former operatives looked to one another and then back to Nigel. "We're going to visit the one who your absence has effected most…Rachel T. McKenzie."

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: Valera Residence**

Sand, unmasked and out of uniform, sat in her room. She turned her head to a picture of a teen with dark hair holding her as they posed for the picture. Sand closed her eyes, letting her fall into the land of dreams.

"_So…rough day I take it?" Sand turned to see the teen in the picture leaning against a blank wall. _

"_You…you killed Holiday…" Sand said horrified. "You're alive Nolan…and you didn't even approach me… you were alive this whole time and you didn't even try approach me…when they held a funeral for you…you went behind everyone's back and signed a deal with Benedict. How could you do that? How could you go against everything you stood for?"_

"_I didn't Kayla…" The teen sighed. "I never killed anyone…as far as I'm concerned I'm a dead man."_

"_And yet you come back in a blaze of glory…you could have just approached me or something…Nolan…if you still hold any ill will towards me…just tell me, yell at me if you have to…but why…why didn't you tell me you were still alive…" tears began to form in Sand's eyes._

"_Kayla…" the teen sighed once more. "I guess my time has come anyways, Morpheus… You see…I inherited the ability of dreams, dreams that tell the future. I inherited the dreams when Wesley Dodds died…that's how it gets passed on…when the former bearer of the dreams dies."_

"_Nolan, what are you getting at?"_

"_Kayla…I never came back from the grave…" The teen began to fade away. "I guess the only way I could show you that is by finally moving on…and passing on the dreams…"_

_A tear fell from Sand's cheek, landing into the white void as the teen faded away. Giant rectangles showing crimes in the near future appeared, stealing Sand's attention. _

Sand opened her puffy eyes. She sat up and looked to the picture of her and then teen. A tear streaked her cheek as she reached out to the frame and pulled it down.

* * *

**West Virginia**

As the sun set, Nigel and company disembarked from the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. "Her house should be over there." Angelie pointed to a blue and yellow house with two floors.

Nigel looked up to a window on the second floor. His eyes shot wide open as he saw Rachel facing away from the window. Rachel was hanging out with Fanny and Abby, laughing and apparently having a good time. "Well go on man." Lance motioned to the doorbell.

Nigel walked to the front door and took in a deep breath. He exhaled and rose his right index finger to the doorbell. He stopped himself before he could push the button. Nigel's arm fell to his side. Nigel turned around and began to walk away from the door.

"Nigel, what is wrong?" Pierre asked.

"Nothing, lets head back to base." Nigel muttered, his head hanging low.

"Nigel, aren't you going to talk to her?" Lance asked confused.

"No…I've caused enough pain without being here…the moment I reveal myself to anyone…I fear how they will react." Nigel stated painfully. "I do believe I have a prophecy to fulfill."

Nigel walked past the four members of the Society, heading back to the 2x4 helicopter. They shrugged and followed the bald Britt, accepting his decision.

Abigail Lincoln laughed at Fanny's story. The former Numbuh 5 and TND operative walked to the window in Rachel's room to open it and let fresh air blow in. As she unlocked the latches, a bald head caught her attention. Abby stared off into the distance, seeing Nigel and the others approach the R.E.H.V.A.N.E.

The 2x4 helicopter began to take off, everyone unaware of an electronic Spy Fly on rotten tomatoes watching their every move.

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island**

Sandman punched a teen wearing exterminator gear. The teen was knocked off the roof and fell to the ground below. A crowd began to gather. Sandman drew his gun and leapt off the roof, landing on his feet.

"Arnold Pesto, aka Pester, how do you plead?" Sandman cackled as he pointed his gun at the teen's forehead.

The teen removed his exterminator gas mask, revealing his bruised and bloodied face. "N-not guilty…" Pester spoke weakly before coughing up blood.

"Sorry…I find you guilty of all crimes." Sandman cackled. Sandman turned to the crowd of bystanders. "Who wants to see this piece of filth brain's splattered on the floor?!" Only a few in the crowd cheered as others looked on in disgust. "I said who wants to see this guy die!" Sandman yelled, shooting into the air. The crowd applauded in fear as Sandman placed the gun to Pester's forehead.

"I, the Sandman, sentence you to eternal dreams!" Pester screamed like a girl as he heard the click of the gun. Sandman pulled the trigger of the gun repeatedly but to no avail. "Oh…this is embarrassing…it appears I'm out of ammo."

Sandman emptied his gun and reloaded. "Now where were we?"

"Enough!" Sandman, Pester, and the crowd turned to see Sand approaching.

"Whoa…a Sandgirl…I like this gig more and more." Sandman said aloud.

"That's right…this is only a gig to you." Sand glared at Sandman behind her goggles. "Because you were never inspired to take up the gas mask. You aren't Sandman."

"What're you talking about? Of course I'm Sandman!" Sandman exclaimed as he spun his gun in his right hand.

"No…Nolan York is Sandman…you aren't Nolan York." Sand grunted before charging at Sandman. Sandman raised his gun, only for Sand to tackle him to the ground. Sand punched Sandman repeatedly, cracking his goggles and ripping off his gas mask's cartridges.

Sandman kicked Sand off of him and crawled towards his gun, only for a projectile knock it away from his reach. Sandman looked up to see a girl in purple witch clothing with a hood and staff looking down at him from a rooftop.

Sand grabbed Sandman's hood and pulled him back before slamming him face first into the ground. Sandman twitched as he groaned in pain. Sand flipped him over and sat him up. She ripped off his goggles and then his gas mask, revealing his face to the world.

"This is not the Sandman!" Sand yelled for all to hear. "This is Garret O'neal, former member of the Kids Next Door under then number '99'. He is not the Sandman." Sand let go of Garret, letting him fall over. Sand walked away, her head hanging low.

The girl on the roof top watched in silence as Sand walked home.

* * *

**Dream's Domain**

"…Please tell me I'm dead…" a teen, wearing a bloody gray shirt with a bullet hole and khaki cargo pants, spoke softly as he lay in sand. A single bullet lay beside the teen's scarred left arm.

"_I can't say I regret my decision to bring you back." _The teen looked up to see a man in a long black cloak, wearing a metal helmet with a tube, standing over him. _"You could be grateful that I even thought of keeping you around. I could have just let your corpse waste away in the sand for all I care."_

"So what do I do now, Morpheus?" the teen asked, clutching a hand full of sand in his fist. "I just told her to move on…that I was dead that I am dead…what the hell do I do now?"

"_Now you go on…there no longer is a place for you in your world."_ With the wave of a hand, the teen found himself wearing khaki robes with a hood, a brown utility belt, his khaki cargo pants cleaned, and wearing a golden mask.

A portal materialized behind the teen, showing a planet resembling Earth yet backwards. "Do I go there?" the teen questioned.

"_Yes…a friend of yours is lost…I do believe you should find her." _The man said, motioning the teen to walk through the portal. The teen did just that, walking through the portal into parts unknown. _"Nolan York, Numbuh 2030, is dead…the Sandman lives on." _The man said monotonically as the portal vanished.

* * *

**War Room**

"So…" Benedict trailed off as he watched still images of Garret being unmasked and Nigel walking away from Rachel's house. "My dear Nephew is indeed back…and Garret is no longer useful now that he's been revealed to be the one wearing Sandman's mask."

"President Uno." Benedict turned to see a red headed woman walk in with a vanilla folder in-hand. "I am Dr. Evelyn Necker; we talked over the phone about a project my company was working on."

"Ah, yes." Benedict smiled, switching the video screen off. "I believe I have use of your company's work. Specifically…what was it called?"

"Project: Minion, Mr. President."

"Ah yes…I do believe I have some use for it…"


	105. Galactic Endgame: Rainbow Monkey 4Ever

**Whelp, CH6 is finally here.**

* * *

**Planet Glomour-10,000**

The Planet of Glomour-10,000, a peaceful planet home to Glomourians, humanoids with the ability to learn any language via lip connection. The Planet Glomour-10,000 was not only home to the peaceful Glomourians, but also the Galactic Council as well.

Within the humble white marble walls of a magnificent coliseum, the current session of the Galactic Council took place.

"This meeting of the Galactic Council now comes to order." A humanoid alien with a long white beard and scales spoke aloud for all in attendance. "The Council now gives Senator Xefro Kenkak of Planet Glacia the floor."

"Thank you, o wise speaker of the council." A man in blue and gold robes said haughtily. "For Generations, we have let the GKND run wild outside of universal law. Not only have they taken upon themselves to act as protectors for our children, but they undermine our authority as well."

Many Senators nodded in agreement. Xefro continued, "Whoopee cushions on our chairs, destroying public property, and even inspiring rowdy behavior in our youths! Until now, those were but childish acts of irresponsibility. Solar rotations ago, the bodies of many so called 'Adult Villains' of these GKND have turned up, one such as a harmless inter galactic ice cream man."

A holo-display of the deceased adults appeared behind Xefro, earning sharp horrified gasps. "Even if they are children, despite morals, murder is murder; they should be punished for their crimes."

As the members of the Council applauded, a giant metal cylinder crashed through a coliseum wall, crushing many in attendance. Screams echoed as the cylinder began to alter its mass, standing up on four tentacles made of wire. A head sprouted from the top, turning to stare down Xefro. A tentacle sprang out and pulled Xefro into the air, holding the humanoid to its optics. "_DID YOU CREATE ME?" _The robot asked in horrifying monotone voice.

"N-No." Xefro stammered as the robot's optics began to glow red.

Moments later, the robot stomped through the ashes of the burning coliseum. All in attendance now laying on the floor, multiple puncture wounds littering their bodies. _"MISSION: FAILURE. RECTIFING. ATTEMPT: 72. COMMENCING. DESTINATION: EARTH."_

* * *

**Earth**

"Remember the good ol' days?" Josh asked his companions as he took a swing at his soda.

"Define 'good ol' days'?" Angelie muttered as she sipped her root beer.

"You know, when it all seemed so smaller, when we were actually kids." Josh sighed, setting his soda can on the table. "But then again…I can't say my 'good ol' days' were the same as yours."

"Meh." Pierre muttered as he took a swing at his grape cider.

"So…how's Nigel doing with the whole, 'not seeing my old friends' thing?" Josh asked as he began to carve something into the table with his harpoon arm.

"He's speaking with Numbuh Infinity about what he saw when we were at the dig site." Lance said before taking a bite out of his meal. "Harvey's back at the Moon Base running the KND, Sand's taking some time off, and Soulless is visiting his daughters grave…can't say the atmosphere around here's getting any better."

"What can I say…Fathers are a bunch of psychopaths." Angelie's eyes narrowed as she leaned back in her chair.

"…You know…I don't think any of us speak about our family that often." Gabe said as he nibbled on a cupcake.

"Speaking about family I see?" the group of operatives turned to see an elderly man in a suit with a cane supporting him standing at the rec-room doorway.

"Nelson." Lance nodded at the former wearer of the Helm of Fate.

The elderly man took up a seat at the table and smiled. "So, how is everyone?"

"I was actually about to go, the talk about families suddenly makes me want to barf." Angelie said, getting up from her seat and departing.

"I'd better check up on her." Lance muttered, following Angelie.

"What got into her?" Pierre asked the former Numbuh 66, Alouetee.

"Why are you asking me?" Alouetee ask, slowly forming a glare behind her tinted glasses.

"Well…" Pierre trailed off, as Gabe began to snicker in the background with a teen with two propeller weapons. "…You see…you are…her roommate…so…I believe you would know if it was her-?"

Alouetee slapped Pierre before storming off. "Don't ever finish that sentence you sicko." Alouetee stepped up from her seat and walked out of the rec-room.

"Whelp…that's definitely enough hilarity for one day." The teen with the propellers laughed before leaving. "I'm gonna catch some z's."

"Yeah…I'm going to take a walk before something else happens." Wiccan stood up from her seat and headed to the doorway.

"I do need to work on the R.E.H.V.A.N.E.'s rotor systems, anyone care to lend a hand?" Gabe asked the three remaining Society members at the table.

Pierre sighed before standing up. "Might as well, no?"

"Now you're sounding like Death's Head." Josh smiled.

"Who?" Pierre asked, raising a brow.

"Just a friend of mine, for some reason everything he said ended with either a 'yes' or a 'no' in question form." Josh laid his head in his palm. "Those were indeed the good ol' days."

"…Okay…" Pierre and Gabe took a step back before leaving.

"So…why are you here Kent?" Josh asked, proceeding to carve into the table again.

The elderly man frowned. "Normally I'm not the bearer of bad news…but I thought you'd like to be informed of recent events."

Josh continued to carve something into the table, glancing at the former Doctor Fate from the side of his eye. "Why?"

"It concerns the rest of your friends…" Kent Nelson sighed. "You should have been told this from the beginning…you and Nolan."

"What?" Josh raised a brow.

* * *

**The Society: The Following Day**

"Using one of the captured Icarus Corp satellites…" Numbuh Infinity trailed off as he showed an image of a dense jungle from orbit. "We have pin pointed a jungle similar to the one described."

"When do we head out?" Nigel asked as he stood at attention.

"Tomorrow, when Josh returns from wherever he went to." Numbuh Infinity spun around to face the projection.

"Where is Josh anyways?" Nigel questioned.

"He had something to do…" Numbuh Infinity trailed off before changing the subject. "Harvey's latest report from the Moon Base raised a few alarms, here have a look see." Numbuh Infinity handed Nigel a piece of paper and examined the contents.

"A cylinder object raised several alarms on the Moon Base. They would've attacked it but it transmitted the latest friend or foe code…the latest one being the one that had just been entered into the database minutes before it appeared."

"I take it you want me to do some leg work?" Nigel rose a brow.

"It'll be covert, the object is going to land in California in an hour, take Wiccan and Numbuh 8/92." Numbuh Infinity ordered.

"Should we be concerned if an adult somehow recognizes me?" Nigel asked.

"I'm sure if you wear a wig and no sunglasses, no one will notice you." Numbuh Infinity tossed a brown toupee over his shoulder, landing in Nigel's hands. "And before you ask, no, don't approach your cousin at all."

"Before I ask how, I'll ask why not." Nigel set the toupee over his head and adjusted it to his liking.

"She's an intern for a news network run by Hilary Hills, a major supporter of Benedict Uno. And I'm just that good."

"So…yeah covert."

"Shouldn't you be on your way to California right now?"

* * *

**Benedict Uno's office**

The current President of the United States reclined in his chair, feet on the table and a memo in hand. "…Maybe with that Holiday nerd gone I can establish new national holidays without repercussions…I think I'll call one 'Delightful Day!"'

"President Uno." Benedict looked up to see Chester standing in the doorway. "Professor Bob just alerted us from his secluded workshop in California that an unidentified object in space is heading his way."

"Possibly another trinket of greatness?" Benedict smirked. "Have Big Brother and his guys check it out, I want you to get back to working on Single Root, I expect you to have the team up and ready to fight before the surgery."

"Yes Mr. President." Chester bowed before backing out of the room.

"Pfft…spineless slug." Benedict muttered as a man in military attire entered the room. "Oh, Sergeant Sensible, how are you handling your loss?"

"Your blasted nephew killed my wife…how do you think I feel?" Sargent Sensible glared behind his helmet.

"He's had a habit of taking the things that have mattered most to people…" Benedict's eyes narrowed. "Major Mrs. Manners shall be avenged, I promise you Sargent."

"Thank you, sir." Sargent Sensible saluted Benedict before spinning around and walking to the door.

"Now…if there aren't any more distractions…" Benedict trailed off.

"Hey! Mr. President." Ace the Kid coolly walked into the office.

"Oh for the love of…what is it Ace?" Benedict tapped his desk, slightly annoyed.

"Seeing that Garret is out of commission…any chance of me getting to be Sandman, I hear there's a Sandgirl and-"

"No, I need you making Propaganda music! Now get out of my office now and get back to work!" Benedict shouted.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." Ace coolly walked out of the office.

"Alright…that better be the last person or I swear I'll-"

"Hey Dad, I met a chick with cat ears, I'm taking her out for lunch, that alright." Benedict's only surviving child from the Delightful Children, Bruce Uno, said as he popped his head into the office.

"Oh! Have a swell time son!" Benedict shot out of his chair forcing a giant smile.

* * *

**California **

A bright yellow portal opened in the side of a tree. Nigel, Wiccan, and Numbuh 8/92, jumped out of the portal which closed behind them.

"How is it you can do that by the way?" Wiccan asked as she stood on her levitating staff.

"My people, once born, are crafted a blade that shall forever represent us and the mystic properties we were born with." The humanoid GKND messenger in medieval knights armor stated simply.

"Right, yeah, Magic, why did I even ask…" Wiccan shook her head.

"Were near the observatory, correct?" Nigel asked as he adjusted his toupee.

"Indeed we are." Numbuh 8/92 nodded.

"It should be landing around here by now…" Wiccan trailed off as she and the others looked to the sky, spotting what appeared to be a fire ball streaking the sky. "So…what now?"

The fire ball crashed through the tree line before finally crashing into the nearby observatory. "Let's move." Nigel ordered before running through the woods, followed by Wiccan on her floating staff and Numbuh 8/92 who leapt through the trees.

Nearby, Big brother and his gang drove up a dirt path in black S.U.V.s. Big Brother bit down on his tooth pick and tipped his hat. His gang checked their tommy guns and straightened their ties. "Let's bag this thing and leave as fast as we can."

As Nigel and the others drew closer, a monotone voice boomed throughout the woods. "_ARE YOU MY CREATOR?" _

"That didn't sound too good." Wiccan exclaimed as she sped up beside Nigel.

"When does anything sound good?" Nigel stated as he jumped over a boulder.

"Good point, our line of work kind of sucks." Wiccan laughed.

"Then why are you here?" Nigel raised a brow.

"I've got my reasons." Wiccan stated humorlessly.

The group came upon a vast fiery crater within the side of the observatory. "So…where is it?" Wiccan asked aloud.

A loud scream was heard as a man wearing a lab coat was flung through a window. "Please! Help Me!" the man yelled as he crawled towards the three members of The Society. Before any of them could react, the entire side of the observatory fell over, crushing the man.

Out of the observatory, a robot with wire-like tentacles stepped out menacingly. _"SCANNING UNIDENTIFIED ORGANISMS." _The robot said aloud in an electronic monotone voice. _"LIFEFORM STATUS: TWO ADULTS. ONE CHILD. ARE YOU MY CREATOR?!" _The robot boomed.

"Did he just call us adults?" Wiccan rose a brow.

"And one child?" Nigel rose a brow. A tentacle shot down, aiming to stab Nigel, who barrel rolled away.

The S.U.V.s belonging to Big Brother drove up beside the battered observatory. Those within exited the cars and marched. "Keep your eyes out boys; whatever did this isn't messing around." Big Brother said aloud to his gang.

"Got it boss."

Big Brother and his gang walked around the observatory to the sound of explosions. Big Brother's eyes shot wide open at what he found. There stood a giant robot, fighting three kids. "What do we do boss?" one of the gang members asked as he checked his tommy gun.

"Shoot 'em all, we'll sort everything out later." Big Brother muttered as he and his gang raised their weapons. They pulled the triggers and sent a hail of bullets at both parties.

"Look out!" Numbuh 8/92 exclaimed before being slammed by a slug and being knocked down.

The robot rotated its head, forgetting about Nigel and Wiccan. The robot slowly approached Big Brother and his gang, their bullets bouncing off its outer shell. Nigel's toupee was blasted off his head as he rushed for cover. _"TARGETS ACQUIRED. RECOMMENDED ACTION: DEVESTATE." _

"What did it say?" one of the gang members asked Big Brother before being stabbed by a tentacle.

"Kill it!" another gang member exclaimed before collapsing from a puncture wound in the head.

Several more gang members fell within seconds. "Grab the launcher!" Big Brother yelled.

A gang member ran beside Big Brother with a rocket launcher, blasting the robot with a rocket. The robot sparked before being shot in the face by another rocket. The robot was blasted repeatedly with rockets, its outer shell blasting completely open, shrapnel flying and colliding with several of the remaining gang members.

A tentacle shot out, stabbing the gang member with the rocket in the gut and proceeded to use his body as a club. Using the now deceased gang member, the robot clubbed Big Brother, sending him flying into the tree line.

As the last of the gang members fell, the robot's optics began to cut to static. Its optics rebooted along with the rest of its system. The robot turned to look around, raising its tentacles to its optics. _"I MOVE. WHERE AM I?" _The robot turned to see Nigel approaching it, armed with a 2x4 with a nail in it. _"ORGANISM RECOCGNITION: NIGEL UNO."_

"How do you know me?" Nigel asked, cautiously approaching the robot as Wiccan flew in beside him.

"_WE MET YEARS AGO FRIEND." _The robot said in a friendly manner, the smoke from its chest cavity slowly clearing. Before the robot could continue to explain its relation with Nigel, Numbuh 8/92 jumped on its back and brought his fire sword down into its head. The robot's head exploded, causing it to fall backwards. Numbuh 8/92 jumped off, landing beside Nigel and Wiccan.

Wiccan cast the GKND messenger an accusing look. "What? Was it not about to attack?"

"I know this robot…" Nigel trailed off as the smoke from the robot's chest cavity cleared, revealing what appeared to be the rusty exoskeleton of a monkey attached to colorful wires. "This is the one of a kind Rainbow Monkey 4ever… This is RAMON-4…"

Nigel continued to inspect the robot as RAMON-4 sparked back to life. "NIGEL…WILL I DREAM…"

"RAMON-4 what happened to you?!" Nigel exclaimed.

"THEY-THEY-THEY DID-DID…" smoke erupted from RAMON-4's audio systems. A spark was the start of the end of the one of a kind Rainbow Monkey as it caught on fire.

"RAMON-4?"


	106. Galactic Endgame: Revelations

**Alright, here is ch7. And today we shall be digging into the backstory of the Scales, which if you haven't noticed that I introduced a god in here already, you won't be surprised by backstory.**

* * *

"_So…should we have a team logo or something?" a ten year old wearing a customized KNDefense helmet with the number '721' in marker written on the side, asked aloud. Six ten year olds stood outside a closet door, all of whom formulating thoughts._

"_It isn't like you could see it Carmine…" a girl with brown hair and a lab coat trailed off as she touched on the kid's blindness. _

"_I honestly don't care…we're a team now!" the kid wearing the helmet exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air joyfully. _

"_Heck yeah!" a ten year old Josh pumped his harpoon arm into the air. "Best friends turned awesome team, how much better can it get!" Josh smiled proudly, as did the others. _

"_Maybe if we got a tree house instead of a closet." A girl with red hair and a pony tail remarked as she turned to stare at the boy with dark hair standing beside her._

"_Hey, the tree house was made for Sector Q, seeing that we aren't Sector Q we can't really use." The boy with dark hair explained. "Any ways, I think it'll be a great working environment, you know, being stationed on the Moon Base."_

"_Maybe, maybe not." The girl with red hair looked over her shoulder to see a number of KND operatives glaring at them. _

"_Come on Carol, you're being too pessimistic." The dark haired boy said as he placed his hand on the girl's shoulder._

"_Sure, Locksmith, sure." The girl smirked as the boy frowned at the nickname._

_Josh smiled. "Well guys" Josh began as he reached for the closes door handle. "Here's to the best friends and team a kid could ask for." Josh opened the door._

Josh smiled at the memory. Days like that one were scarce in his memory, forcing the one handed teen to cherish even more. Josh sighed; most of his friends had all fallen, in one way or another.

Josh looked up to see Lance open his room's door. "Hey, Josh, we're setting out in a bit. You joining us on this field trip or what?"

"Give me a sec." Josh sat up from his bed. Lance left, closing the door behind him as Josh threw on a gray shirt, the Prospector logo stitched on. The one handed teen threw on the rest of his mission garb then approached his harpoon and gauntlet on his desk.

"Another day…" Josh trailed off as he slipped his arm into the gauntlet, attaching a wire to his arm and setting the harpoon in the slot. Josh walked towards the door, suddenly stopping as he reached the door knob.

Three minutes later, the former Numbuh 832 exited his room, heading to the briefing room, scraping his harpoon against the metal halls of The Society.

* * *

**War Room**

"You do all know why I've called you here, correct?" Benedict stood proudly before six teens, all of whom had recently under gone surgery.

"Sort of." A girl with brown hair and black body armor spoke up as she polished her helmets visor.

"Recently, you've all under gone a great step in the world of medical science." Benedict looked over the six teens and smiled. "You've all agreed, now I'd like to give you your first mission."

"What's the mission, sir?" The girl asked, standing up from her seat and placing her helmet over her head.

"Well, Natalie, since you're asking" Father turned around, grabbing a photo from a vanilla folder and tossing it over to the gathered teens. "You, Natalie, shall lead you're new team labeled 'Single Root', and destroy the Kids Next Door Arctic Base."

"And what of your nephew?" Natalie rose a brow behind her helmet.

Benedict smiled. "I'll leave Project: Minion to that."

* * *

**Jungle**

"So why couldn't Numbuh 8/92 teleport us here?" Wiccan asked as she, Nigel, Josh, and a teen with two propeller weapons, sat in the R.E.H.V.A.N.E.

"He had to stay behind, he and Soulless are currently trying to find out what happened to RAMON-4." Nigel answered simply.

"And we're out here in the pre-M.A.T.O.R.O., out in a Jungle, searching for something you saw in a vision." The teen with the propeller weapons leaned forward and scoffed. "I'd rather we brought a couple of other guys out here, I've been watching a ton of slasher movies lately. I'm starting to be more paranoid than Corey was… god bless his soul."

Josh frowned. "You mean Numbuh 10.01?" Nigel asked. "I haven't seen him since I've left."

Neither Josh nor the teen with the propeller weapons answered, remaining silent. "I don't think story time is appropriate at the moment Numbuh 1." Wiccan said aloud.

"Alright guys, we're reaching the clearing Infinity discovered via satellite." Lance said aloud as he piloted the 2x4 helicopter. "Prepare for landing."

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Wiccan asked Nigel as the bald brit stood up from his seat.

_Nigel shook his head. He gasped as he found himself in a jungle surrounded by lions. Nigel turned to see an old man with a gray beard and a hunch back looking directly at him. "Are you Uno?"_

"_Yes, I am." Nigel replied as cave guarded by two glowing yellow eyes appeared behind the old man. _

"_Good…now…you may…begin…" the old man turned to dust. _

Nigel blinked, recalling his vision. "We'll know when we see it."

"No J.U.D.G.E.?" The teen with the propeller weapons asked, noticing Nigel's empty holster.

"No J.U.D.G.E." Nigel stated firmly as the 2x4 helicopter touched down in the clearing.

"I'll wait here and kick start the engines just in case." Lance informed the group as the four teens disembarked the R.E.H.V.A.N.E.

"So you could use the radio to call a certain former Sector X Leader?" The teen with the propeller weapons snickered as he teased the former Numbuh 10-Speed.

"Shut up William." Lance glared.

"Well guys." Nigel said aloud to his team as they began their trek towards the Jungle. "Who wants to go first?"

"One, Two, Three, I nominated Wiccan."

"Shut up William." The witch themed vigilante from Quahog smacked William in the back of his head with her staff.

* * *

**Antarctica, Enroute to KND Arctic Base**

"The mission is simple." Natalie turned to face her team. "We wreck, obliterate, demolish, slaughter, and devastate the Arctic Base, its personnel, and everything it stands for. Any questions?"

"What are our entry points?" A teen in purple knight's armor asked as he polished his sword.

"Promethean, you'll enter through the loading dock, there's a soda shipment due in twenty minutes." The teen in knight's armor nodded. "Once you're in, using her command key, Mary and Garfield will enter through the command entrance." A girl with blonde hair and an orange jump suit smiled evilly as she sharpened two knives. "There, Windsor and Staticky Stacey will act as a diversion as outside as Garfield torches the barracks and Mary shuts off the exterior auto guns." A teen wearing a business suit straightened his tie, a teen girl with bleached white hair smiled as she placed a blue visor with two antennas over her eyes.

"Promethean, destroy their aircraft, prevent them from launching an airstrike. I'll handle whatever 2x4 vehicles have already mobilized." Natalie smiled behind her helmet.

"But what do when the ground troops begin to swarm us?" Windsor asked aloud.

"Simple." Natalie turned to face Windsor. "We combine our strengths and mow them down like the cannon fodder they are."

* * *

**Jungle**

"You see that?" William asked aloud, quickly drawing his weapons.

"No, all I saw were you jumping up like a little frightened baby." Wiccan smirked.

"Like I said I'm paranoid as hell!" William exclaimed.

"So, anything look familiar?" Josh asked.

"No." Nigel answered as he turned his head from side to side to find any familiar trees or caves. "My vision wasn't very informative. All there was were tigers, a jungle, an old man, and a cave with glowing eyes."

"Wow…sounds more like a nightmare than a vision." Josh commented as a bush rustled. "Watch our three o'clock Numbuh UH-60."

William pointed his weapons at the bush, his tongue sticking out in anticipation. "Rule twenty two of the Unofficial KND Training Manual, check everything."

"The 'Unofficial KND Training Manual'?" Nigel rose a brow.

"Matt published it a week after you left; he's mentioned you in about every other chapter." Josh rose his harpoon arm and kept it trained on the bush. "There was actually an entire page dedicated to you, mentioning all your accomplishments."

"I'm flattered." Nigel smirked as he drew a S.P.I.C.E.R.

"Are we really just going to stand and wait for whatever it is to jump out or do you guys just want to keep walking?" Wiccan asked.

A tiger jumped out of the bush, causing the group to jump back. William let out a high pitch scream before jumping into Wiccan's arms. "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" William shot wildly, missing the tiger completely.

"Hold your fire William!" Nigel shouted, causing William to cease his blind barrage of sharp pencils.

"Well…" William turned his head to see an unamused look on Wiccan's face. "This is embarrassing." Wiccan let go of William, letting the Prospector fall to the ground, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Nigel, you notice anything weird about this tiger?" Josh nudged Nigel in the elbow before pointing to the tiger.

"Yeah…it's eyes are glowing yellow." Nigel muttered. The tiger motioned to the teens before spinning around, waging its tail at them. "I think it wants us to follow it."

"A leads a lead." Nigel and the others followed the tiger deeper into the jungle as Wiccan set down beacons for later use.

* * *

**KND Arctic Base**

"_I'm in position." _

"_Good, get cracking Promethean. Mary, Garfield, move in."_

"We're on Natalie." A teen wearing a flame retardant suit spoke into his communicator as the teen in the orange jumpsuit held her wrist to a hidden panel in the ice.

"The upside of being a former head of Decommissioning" Mary smiled evilly as she peeled off a piece of faux skin, revealing a bar code. "I could implant as many back doors in the system as I wanted."

"Yeah, that's cool, can we get going we got a job to do." Garfield muttered. A secret door in the ice slid open, revealing a staircase into the Arctic Base. "Ladies first."

"Yeah, no. You've got the flame thrower, you go." Mary pointed to the staircase with her knifes.

"Pushy, pushy."

"_They're in, Windsor, Stacey, you're clear to move in." _

"Right." Windsor straightened his tie as he walked on the ice beside Staticky Stacey. "Hey, aren't you that chick who's obsessed with Rainbow Monkey books?" Windsor questioned his team mate.

"Aren't you the guy who's the Queen Tie's little female dog?" Staticky Stacey smirked.

"Touché." Windsor narrowed his eyes.

"Attention intruders!" Windsor and Stacey turned to see a part of the ice open up, revealing a squad of KND operatives armed his the latest 2x4 weapons. "You are trespassing on KND property, please leave now or be fired upon!"

"Sorry, were lost. We're actually waiting for a friend of ours." Windsor replied with charisma.

"_Mary, what's your status?" _

"I'm almost done." Mary replied into her communicator as she slit an operatives throat, clearing the command deck of all operatives. "I'll have the defenses down in a sec."

"_Garfield, time to light things up." _

"Thank you." Garfield smiled as he slowly walked into a gymnasium. "Hello, are there any KND operatives here?"

"Who are you!" a drill instructor called out Garfield.

"Oh, sorry, I'm lost, and in no way am I an attacking teen." Garfield smiled.

"Oh…well…that's cool I guess." The drill instructor scratched his head as Cadets began to gather around.

"Actually." Garfield narrowed his eyes and hefted his weapon up. "I'm a murderous teen operative with a flamethrower!" Garfield cackled as he set everyone on fire.

"_We're under attack!" _an operative over the radio exclaimed, alerting the KND squad on the surface of the ice.

"Freeze!" exclaimed the leader.

"Yeah, no." Stacey smirked as her antennas sparked. She stuck out her arms and blasted the nearest operatives with electricity. An operative with boxing gloves charged at Stacey, only for a tie to strangle him.

"Watch yourself bookie." Windsor smirked.

Staticky Stacey blasted an operative who was about to strike Windsor. "Watch yourself child executive."

"_Promethean, how's it coming along down there?"_

"_Three S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s just launched, the others won't be leaving anytime soon." _

"Get back to the surface, all of you. I'll deal with the KND in the sky." Natalie spoke into her transports radio before engaging the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s in a dog fight.

"_But there's a ton more kids to burn down here!"_

"Just set fire to the armory and let it do the rest." Natalie barked as she blew a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. to dust.

"Yeah, Yeah." Garfield muttered to himself as he walked past charred and burned bodies. Garfield stopped, turning to find a mural of a kid on a wall. "'In memory of the greatest drill sergeant in KND history, Numbuh 60'" Garfield rolled his eyes before setting it on fire. "Whatever."

Garfield set the guards of the armory on fire before entering. He grabbed a timed charge from his pack and set it amongst the heavy armaments. "Do you believe in magic? In a young girls heart, how the music can free her whenever it starts…" Garfield sang as he made his way back to the surface.

"_Alright Natalie, the bomb is set." _

"Good." Natalie smiled behind her helmet as she blew the last of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s out of the sky. "I'm coming in for a landing."

"Alright." Promethean spoke into his communicator as he struck a group of KND operatives down with his fire sword. "But shouldn't we free any of the captured villains?"

"If they were captured then they're too weak and don't deserve a second chance in Benedict's world." Natalie landed her team's transport and disembarked. "Fall in, damage report."

"We're all here, no casualties." Windsor informed Natalie as she approached the five teens.

"Good, when's the bomb going off?" Natalie questioned Garfield.

"I don't know a minute or two."

"You won't have a minute you sick creeps!" Natalie and company turned to see dozens of KND operatives and Cadets their weapons raised. "There will be no escape. Drop your weapons or be shot on spot."

Natalie let out a laugh. "Humor him, do what he says." The members of Single Root dropped their weapons and laughed.

"What's so funny?" the lead KND operative asked.

"We've all recently undergone an experimental surgery, one that 'brings' a team together." Natalie turned to her team. "Single Root, combine into 'Menoetius'!"

Before the operatives eyes in a flash of bright light, where six teens once stood, now a twenty foot armored giant stood. **"I am Menoetius!"** The giant rose his left arm, quickly producing a fire sword. Menoetius struck down at the operatives and cadets as the bomb went off.

Operatives and Cadets screamed and ran for cover as the giant Menoetius towered over them, spreading carnage and fear to those beneath it.

In the aftermath, Menoetius separated in a flash of light. "Wow…" Promethean trailed off as he and the others looked at their handy work. "…So much destruction."

"We didn't even get to set anything on fire." Garfield muttered as he picked up his discarded flamethrower.

"Yeah…" a smiled slowly formed behind Natalie's helmet. "And I enjoyed every second of it."

* * *

**Jungle**

"Woah…" Nigel trailed off as he and the others took in what they'd found. Hundreds of tigers, all perched on rocks watched them. A tiger licked its mouth as it stared at William.

"Bring it on furball." William narrowed his eyes at the tiger.

"Easy William." Josh calmed the Prospector's secret weapon.

In the center of the tigers outside of a cave sat an old man who looked around to be ninety years old. "Which…one…of…you…is…Uno?" the man asked, weakly raising his arm.

"I am." Nigel stepped forward towards the man. Tigers stepped aside, letting Nigel pass, but quickly taking back their places to prevent the others from following.

"Hey, what gives?!" Wiccan exclaimed.

"The…Uno…only…" the old man weekly stated.

"I had a vision of you, of this place." Nigel spoke calmly as he approached the old man. "Pardon me, but may I ask who you are."

"I…am…the…Conduit…" the old man coughed. "The…immortal…created…a…milenia…ago…to…be…a…channel…between…the…gods…and…man…"

"I'm sorry, but what does any of that have to do with these…scales and this prophecy I am to fulfill?" Nigel asked, only for his eyes to widen as the old man placed his hand to his head.

"…Everything…"

"_Where am I?" Nigel rose a brow as he found himself no longer in the jungle, but in a foggy area._

"_Are you a Uno?" Nigel turned to see a masked woman standing nearby with a bow in hand. _

"_I am Nigel Uno, yes." Nigel turned to face the woman. "Please excuse me for my confusion, but where am I, who are you, what exactly is this prophecy I'm chosen for?"_

"_We are in the domain of gods. I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt, wilderness, animals, young girls, childbirth and plaque." The woman introduced herself. _

"_Please forgive me if I quite don't believe you." Nigel folded his arms. "Believe what you will, but you cannot deny your role in the grand scheme."_

"_I never said I didn't, I'd just like to be pointed in the right direction, or at least informed." Nigel replied. _

"_A vast number of years ago, in response to man, we created the Scales of Life to control you all. Balancing between childhood and adulthood, and sometimes even taking one or the other out of the equation."_

"_The prophecy said I was to balance the Scales, what did that mean?"_

"_For years, the scales have been inactive. We stopped playing with you humans the moment you all forgot us. It was one of your ancestors that led your people away from the gods, in response for our actions against humanity. We did not retaliate. We did not seek vengeance. We dismantled to the power sources of the Scales and spread them across the world, along with various other trouble making objects we created."_

"_But if what do I do then? If the scales are inactive, then what does it mean to bring balance to them?" Nigel questioned. _

"_Find the weights, the sources of the Scales' powers. And then, then find the scales, you will have your answer then." _

"_Can you at least tell me where I should be looking?" _

_Artemis smirked behind her mask. "When I said we did not seek vengeance, I was telling the truth, but now, now that you ask me for more than what I'm willing to give. In response to your ancestor's actions, I will say 'no'. Good day, Mr. Uno." _

_Artemis began to vanish. "No, wait!" Nigel exclaimed, reaching out to Artemis. "I still have questions!"_

Nigel opened his eyes, finding the old man, the cave, and the tigers to have disappeared. "Nigel…" Josh blinked. "What just happened?"

"They…they all just disappeared." William looked side to side.

"I got all the answers I'm going to be getting." Nigel turned around. He held his hand out to Wiccan. "Datapad."

Wiccan reached into her pack, pulling out what Nigel requested. Nigel checked the datapad, using it to pinpoint the beacons that Wiccan had dropped earlier. "Alright, we've got a lot of work to do when we get back. Let's get moving."

Nigel began to back track, followed closely by the others, a lone tiger with glowing yellow eyes watching them from afar.

* * *

**Advanced Idea Mechanics Head Quarters**

"_Yes Mr. President, Project: Minion is complete. I was just about to download tutorials into it to help ease it into the role you required it to be."_

"Don't worry about that Dr. Necker." Benedict smiled as he sat in the back of a limo. "I'll be there shortly, and I have something that has what I need, I want you to download it's memories into Project: Minion."

"_Yes Mr. President."_

Benedict hung up the phone. He turned to a sealed box in the seat beside him. He reached over to the box, and took off the lid. He reached inside and pulled out the decapitated head of Death's Head.


	107. Galactic Endgame: Minion

**Alright, sorry for the late update, school and stuff...so yeah, here is CH 8. The origins for a certain freelance peackeeping agent are not like the comics in order to fit him in the story, so do keep that in mind. Alright, yeah...**

* * *

_Swing Low, Swing High_

_Step Forward, Don't Hide_

_Swing Low, Swing High_

_Don't Run, Don't Lie_

_Swing Low, Swing High_

_Shout Out and Cry_

_Swing Low, Swing High_

_Stagger Forward and Die_

* * *

**Advanced Idea Mechanics Head Quarters**

"As you can see, Mr. President." Dr. Evelyn Necker removed the white cover, revealing a bulky ten foot robot. "Project: Minion has met every one of your specifications. Including some of the weapons that you sent over, such as the exploding time portal device."

"Even the liquid metal arm?" Benedict rose a brow as he inspected the robot's faceplate, which resembled a human skull with horn sticking out the sides of the jaw.

"Yes, the right arm can convert its matter into any weapon of its- your-your choosing, sir." Dr. Necker corrected herself.

"Don't worry doctor, I prefer my lackeys to have some intelligence…" Benedict turned away from Project: Minion and grabbed his sealed box on a table. "Is the assimilation feature available?"

"Yes." Dr. Necker nodded. "The Minion robot can assimilate the knowledge of any deceased foe and add it's intelligence to its own."

"Good." Benedict handed the box to Dr. Necker. "I'd like it to assimilate everything it can from this donor."

Dr. Necker opened the box, her eyes widening at the sight. "W-what is it? I've never seen anything like it before."

"From the stories I've heard, that is the head of a 'Freelance Peacekeeping Agent', his name is, rather was, Death's Head. My men found what was left of him in a crater in Canada." Benedict leaned against the table and motioned to the robot. "Well doctor, I do believe this 'Minion' needs a brain in order to carry out what I have in mind for it."

"Of course Mr. President." Dr. Necker grabbed two cables from the back of Project: Minion's head and attached them to Death's Head's decapitated head. "Assimilation procedure commencing." Project: Minion's eyes glowed to life as it downloaded everything from the head. Death's Head's head sparked as Project: Minion completed its assimilation.

"It's done." Dr. Necker jumped with joy.

"Then turn this 'Minion' on then." Project: Minion's head began to move around, as did the rest of its body. "Minion, I am Benedict Uno, I am your master. From this day forth you shall do everything I ask of you."

"You are my Master, yes?" 'Minion', said in the form of a question, earning a questioning look from Benedict. Benedict turned to Dr. Necker for an answer.

"It's probably a byproduct of the assimilation process." Dr. Necker assumed.

"Well then, is it able to work the time portal device, I'd like 'Minion' to kill some foes of mine in the past." Benedict asked as he inspected 'Minion'.

"I'm not sure; during my time with the device I couldn't activate it." Dr. Necker explained. "Either it no longer works or it's too advanced for any human."

"Any ways." Benedict turned to 'Minion'. "'Minion', your first assignment, is to kill Nigel Uno."

'Minion' nodded as before its eyes, it began to see fragments of a memory.

'_Minion' sat across from Three kids around the age of twelve sat within an unknown flight capable vehicle. "Just another op." One of the kids said cheerfully. _

_"Alright boys and girls" A kid in military garb and blonde hair said getting everyone's attention "Sandman won't be keeping us company on this mission so Darius you're on lock picking duty."_

_"Great" A kid with dyed pink hair muttered as he took out a miniature saw._

_"Hocus what's our ETA?" The kid in military garb yelled to the Gull pilot._

_"Two minutes, drone intell shows three anti-air mortars outside the school perimeter" The child pilot shouted, alarming everyone in the troop bay._

_"They knew we were coming" The kid in military garb muttered as he walked over to 'Minion'. The backside entrance of the shuttle opened. "Death's Head take those mortars out!" 'Minion' nodded before running towards the exit and leapt downward towards the ground below. _

"Understood, yes?" 'Minion' complied.

"Find him, I don't care how, but find him and kill him." Benedict pointed to the door.

'Minion' nodded. It grabbed the decapitated head still attached to the wires from its head as it walked towards the door. 'Minion' crushed Death's Head's head in his left hand, letting it fall to the ground before finally crushing it under its foot.

'Minion' departed its sole purpose now, to kill Nigel Uno.

* * *

**Remains of KND Arctic Base**

"How could this have happened…?" Nigel trailed off as he took in the destruction that had befallen the Arctic Base.

Sand and William removed a piece of debris, revealing a deceased cadet. "I don't think anyone made it." Sand said aloud for all to hear.

"This is sick…" William cringed as he took in the messy aftermath. "They were all children…what kind of monster does this to children?"

"When Harvey sent us to find out why Arctic went dark, I don't think any of us expected this to be what we found." Josh inspected the scorch marks from a downed S.C.A.M.P.E.R. "From the looks of the debris, I'd say whatever tore this S.C.A.M.P.E.R. up, was packing some serious fire power."

"Some of…the bodies…aren't bloody…despite how…deep the…wounds are…" a teen wearing a brown sweater, green cargo pants, a backpack, and a modified S.C.A.M.P.P. on his back. "There…are burn marks…whatever did this to them must've been on fire or something hot."

"Maybe Benedict sent Mr. Toasty, I honestly haven't seen that mechanoid in action since a year before I left." Nigel rubbed his hairless chin.

"Can't be" Wiccan shook her head as she checked a body for any sign of a pulse. "Numbuh Infinity said he put that robot in cold storage along with Dillon's body and a head."

"So…we're dealing with something else…any chance it could be connected with RAMON-4's reappearance?" Nigel asked.

"Well, we haven't picked up anything from the Icarus Corp satellites, I'd doubt." Josh answered as he approached a giant crater in the ice where the Arctic Base burned. "From the burnt metal, I'd say this was caused from the inside. Roady, get over here I need a second opinion." Josh called over to the teen with the modified S.C.A.M.P.P.

"I…don't think a…a single bomb did…this…" The teen, Roady, tried his best to form his sentence.

"How'd someone get by the security, the KND is hurting but not hurting that bad." Nigel approached the crater, kneeling on the ice to get a better look.

"They'll be hurting now…" William punched a chunk of burnt metal angrily.

"Well, from the looks of it all, no one survived the attack." Josh looked down to the ice, finding a burnt body clutching a photo. Josh knelt down beside the body, covering his nose with his harpoon arm at the scent of burnt flesh. Josh pulled the photo of a smiling seven year old and what appeared to be his parents. Josh shook his head, placing the photo back in the body's hand.

"So what are we going to do about this?" William asked aloud.

Nigel rubbed his chin in thought. "We need to find out how this all exactly happened, then we hunt down whoever did this and bring them to justice."

"We finally gonna cap Benedict?" William grinned.

"No…that won't win over the appeal of the populace, we want the actual perpetrators of this crime." Nigel spoke aloud as a magnificent blue portal opened behind him. "It's time we left."

"I think I know a guy in Quahog who can help shed some light on the subject." Sand spoke up as she slid on the ice.

"You've got my green light. Talk it over with Infinity, the rest of us will do some field work elsewhere…" Nigel and the others entered the portal, walking through to the other side where they found themselves back in The Society.

Nigel turned to see Soulless approaching the group, accompanied by twin teens, one wearing sun glasses and the other wearing a hard hat. "Numbuh 1, I do believe you wanted that update on RAMON-4's autopsy…if you can even call it that."

"What did you find out, Dr. Sullivan?" Nigel rose a brow.

"Not much, robotics was never my field…but from what it seemed, something or someone experimented on RAMON. There are interior scorch marks around his neural processor, his wiring is completely off from the schematics you lent, and that the last year of his memory has been wiped clean."

"Something happened to RAMON…is there any way you could retrieve what was erased?" Nigel asked crossing his arms.

"Possibly, I won't make any promises." Soulless turned to leave, accompanied by the twins.

Sand moved to a table, gathering equipment that sat free for any to use. "I saved Pester from getting killed by Garret, maybe he'll willingly give up any info he has. Or I'll just have to get it through force."

"Shall I produce another portal for your departure, Sand?" Numbuh 8/92 asked.

"If you'd be so kind." Sand scooped gas grenades into a bag, flinging it over her shoulder. Numbuh 8/92 extended his sword and proceeded to slash the air. He shouted an unknown dialect, producing a portal. "Thanks." Numbuh 8/92 nodded as Sand raced into the portal. In a brilliant flash of light, the portal closed.

"So…what…now?" Roady asked with difficulty.

"We'll go the direct approach. Chester works for Benedict, correct?" Nigel asked his team as they all took up seats.

"From what Numbuh Infinity said in the last memo…we had an operative stake out a warehouse where we think he's been working on 'unmentionable' projects until the guy was reassigned for a mission in Canada." Wiccan said, putting emphasis on the word 'unmentionable' with hand gestures.

Josh's left hand bawled up into a fist as he glared at the floor.

"So we'll head there for answers." Nigel turned to Numbuh 8/92. "You know where the warehouse is?" The GKND Messenger nodded. "Good, send us there."

* * *

**Unknown Location**

'Minion', walked through what appeared to be a ghost town. The robot's artificial mind wandered. "No clue what I am, yes?" 'Minion' asked itself. 'Minion' blinked as before it's optics another memory played out.

"_You called for me, no?" 'Minion' asked._

_"Yes… did everything go smoothly in the Out of Mind dimension?"_

_"Smoothly indeed, but with many sad falls, yes? You have another job for me, no?"_

_"Yes. As you know, the Dark Master has returned and is leading his legions across the cosmos. And not only that, an inmate has escaped from Underworld Prison."_

_"Mmm, Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom. Funny name, no? Terrible prison guards, heck yes."_

_"Indeed. We need you to assist the heroes in stopping them all. Our very reality is at stake."_

_"Understood, yes. Anything extra, no?"_

"More questions than answers, no?" 'Minion' said aloud. "I know not what I was, what I am as well, no?"

'Minion' continued his pace, his destination unknown. All that mattered was that he kill his target.

* * *

**Virginia, Chester's Warehouse**

The team of five consisting of: Nigel, Wiccan, Josh, William, and Roady. "So there _is _a god." Wiccan said aloud as she nodded her head.

"Yes, they're the ones that created the scales." Nigel said as he recalled his meeting Artemis.

"I never thought there were gods, I'm more of a woman of science." Wiccan spun her staff in her hand.

"And yet you dress up as a 'Witch'." William motioned to Wiccan's outfit.

"Hey, they're cool, not to mention it explains half the things I do." Wiccan smirked as she revealed a remote control and projectile launcher hidden in her sleeves. "Scare tactics."

"Personally, I think actions are scare tactics." William pulled out his propeller weapons. "Imagine being approached by 'spinning death' and sharp pencils raining down on you."

"Or…a…giant….Gun" Roady strained to produce his latest statement.

Nigel turned to Josh and whispered. "Pardon my asking…but what's with Numbuh 72?"

"Learning disability and speech impairment." Josh sighed.

"Poor guy." Nigel rubbed the back of his neck.

Roady pulled a giant book out of his pack and opened it to where he last left off. "…Page…two…hundred…and…seventy…four…"

Josh smiled sadly as he glanced over his shoulder to his friend. "…His life goal…"

"We're here." William pointed to a huge warehouse.

"Yep, something that size can't possibly arouse suspicion." Wiccan said sarcastically. "Can't villains choose places less obvious to house their criminal activities?"

"Now how will that work out in our favor?" William rose a brow.

"Just saying…it would be smarter." Wiccan assumed.

"Alright, Wiccan stand back. Prospectors, we've done this in Arctic, commence breaching maneuver." Nigel ordered.

Roady placed his book back in his pack and withdrew a detonator. Roady tossed the detonator to William who ran to the front door of the warehouse. Josh and Roady drew their weapons and stood to the side of the door as William prepped the charge. Nigel drew a S.P.I.C.E.R. and kept it trained on the door.

"Charge is armed." William muttered as he drew his weapons and took cover beside the door. The charge exploded, forcing the doors open.

"Move, move, move!" Nigel exclaimed.

The team rushed in, guns blazing. William exclaimed maniacally as he shot wildly. Giant beakers exploded and machines sparked.

"Cease fire!" Wiccan exclaimed, causing everyone to stop shooting. "I don't think there are any hostiles here…" Wiccan pointed to the destroyed computers, equipment, and test tube.

"Well…" William trailed off as he holstered his weapons on his back. "…it's either the shooting…or it seems like some of this stuff has been gathering dust…"

"Numbuh Infinity withdrew Carol days ago…maybe Chester packed up everything he really needed and hightailed in." Josh assumed as he examined a computer that had been left untouched.

"Carol? Who's Carol?" Nigel asked, slightly intrigued by the name drop.

"Our fair leader doesn't really mention a lot of people…" Josh gritted his teeth. "Either way, we should take the hard drive; see what we can find out back at The Society."

"Aside." Roady grunted as he reached for the computer's hard drive. The speech impaired teen yanked the hard drive loose, along with its cords from the rest of the setup, holding it on his shoulder.

"Alright, we got something, it's better than nothing." Nigel pulled out a communicator and dialed up a number. The bald brit held the communicator to his mouth and spoke into it. "Numbuh 8/92, we're ready for extraction."

_Boom_

The teens were thrown off their feat as the front of the warehouse was obliterated. "What the crud is that!?" William exclaimed as he landed in a trash can.

'Minion' walked forward, its right arm shifting its mass like liquid into a light repeating weapon. "Uno, death awaits, no?"

Nigel pulled himself free from the desk he crashed into, drawing his 2x4 weapons ready for combat. "Who are you?" Nigel glared at the mechanoid.

"Cause of death, yes?" 'Minion' rose his arm and let loose a barrage of gun fire.

"Dodge!" Nigel exclaimed as he dove behind a desktop.

William leapt out of the trash can, drawing his weapons. The propeller weapons sprang out and spun rapidly, reflecting the bullets. "Anyone got a plan here?!"

"Yeah…one." Wiccan pulled out her remote control from her sleeve and pushed a yellow button. Wiccan leapt out of the debris she was lodged in as three more of her appeared. Wiccan and her doubles raced towards 'Minion', spinning their staffs ready to strike at the mechanoid.

'Minion' blasted the first Wiccan, only for it to fizzle away. "Holograms?" 'Minion' stepped back and shot another Wiccan, only for it to fizzle as well. As the last two Wiccans' drew closer, 'Minion' riddled them both with bullets. "Got her, no?" 'Minion' spoke to itself, only for both Wiccans' to fizzle away. "What?"

Wiccan smirked as she sat perched on a piece of debris. "Clear."

'Minion' turned its head to see Nigel leaping over it. Nigel slapped a box on 'Minion's back and ran for cover.

"Fire in the hole." Josh muttered as he pressed a button on his harpoon arm gauntlet. The box on 'Minion's back exploded, engulfing the mechanoid in fire.

'_Minion' looked up to see a paraplegic man tinkering with his arm as he lay motionless on a work bench. "Yes" the man smiled with glee. "Soon, my new body shall be complete, and then I, Lupex, shall no longer be bound to this chair, no longer a cripple, but a conqueror!" _

"_But sir…" The man turned to see his assistant standing beside him with a tray with tools. "Shouldn't you consider the status of the already active artificial intelligence within the robot?"_

"_I already have, I shall remove it tomorrow, then you shall transfer my mind into it!" Lupex laughed maniacally._

_The assistant rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever you say sir." _

"_Just don't turn it on, until the AI is removed, there's no telling what will happen." Lupex rolled to the exit. "After all, the robot kept repeating Death's Head…there's no telling how it will react when it's turned back on."_

_As Lupex left, the assistant examine the robot. "Hm…" the assistant found a cord running down the 'Minion's head to a generator. "I wonder what would happen if I flipped this switch?" The assistant smirked. She flipped the switch, causing electricity to run up the cord into 'Minion'. "Oops." The assistant walked away._

'_Minion' shook to life as it broke through what bound it down. "I live, no?" 'Minion' spoke to itself. "I am Death's Head!" _

"Did we kill it?" William asked as he stood behind his propellers.

"Were it only so easy, yes?" 'Minion' stood up in the fire. "I am Death's Head II…no?"

"Death's Head II?" Josh rose a brow.

"You know this guy Josh?" Nigel asked as he drew his S.P.I.C.E.R. and took aim at the mechanoid.

"Yeah...well…I don't know." Josh gritted his teeth. "Whoever that is…it's not the Death's Head I knew, he was more of a bounty hunter."

"Bounty-hunter?!" Death's Head II's right arm shifted its mass, becoming a plasma cannon. "I hate being called a bounty-hunter, right? Makes me sort'a mad, yes?"

"…Meh…" Roady grunted as he began to pepper Death's Head II with a laser fire from his modified S.C.A.M.P.P.

Death's Head II merely stalked forward, unfazed by the oncoming laser fire. "Annoyance, yes?" Death's Head II rose its arm and blasted the ground Roady stood on, sending the teen flying.

"Get slagged!" William charged forward, sharp pencils blazing. One pencil stabbed into Death's Head II's left optic, impeding the mechanoid. The robot ripped the pencil, along with its optic out and tossed it aside. "…Whoa…" William's eyes widened.

"My turn, no?" Death's Head II blasted William's propellers, obliterating them and sending the teen flying back into the trash can.

"Take it down!" Nigel exclaimed as he rushed the robot.

Death's Head II grunted as he launched several blasts from his cannon at the GKND operative. Nigel spun to his side, evading one of the blasts and jumped forward, dodging another. Nigel leapt forward into the air, clicking his heels together. Rockets sprouted from beneath Nigel's boots, propelling him forward at Death's Head II. Nigel slammed into the robot, causing them to fly through the devastated front of the warehouse.

"Did you destroy the Arctic Base!" Nigel exclaimed as he and Death's Head II began to ascend upwards.

"Online, three hours, no?" Death's Head II glared with his one good optic. Death's Head II raised its arm, it quickly changed into a battle axe. "Remain still please, yes?"

Nigel clicked his heels together, causing the rockets to switch off. Nigel pushed himself away from the dangerous mechanoid in midair, dodging a lethal strike. Nigel clicked his heels together one last time, allowing the bald brit to hover in the sky as Death's Head II plummeted to the ground below. The mechanoid landed on its right side, break its arm off.

"Come on guys, get up." Josh pulled Roady onto his feet.

"I've got the hard drive!" Wiccan exclaimed as she carried the piece of software.

"Hey…guys…" William spoke weakly.

"What is it William?" Josh turned to see the teen in the trash can once more.

"…I'm stuck…"

Wiccan face palmed as Josh sighed. "Fine, I'll cut you out." Josh stalked over, raising his noticeably sharpened harpoon arm.

Nigel landed as he clicked his heels together. He stood over Death's Head II's inactive state. Nigel kicked the robot onto its back, keeping his S.P.I.C.E.R. trained on him. "Tell me, who sent you!"

"…" Death's Head II sparked as fluids leaked from its battered chassis and broken arm. "…"

"_Come on DH, you can't just be here to kill this guy?" a kid with dark hair with what appeared to be a head-set on his head asked the mechanoid. _

"_Only for the mission, yes? Nothing else, no?"" Death's Head sharpened its battle axe within a 2x4 helicopter. _

"_We're nearing the destination…" Death's Head turned to see a ten year old Josh standing near the cockpit. "So…any one got any last words before we jump into Icarus' fortress?" _

"_Simple words, yes?" Death's Head muttered as it holstered its battle axe. _

"_We show up…"_

"…_shoot…"_

"…_and leave…"_

"…_the less coherent…"_

"…_the better, no?"_

Death's Head II blinked at the memory of its former life. Death's Head lunged forward at Nigel, aiming to rip out his throat.

A harpoon struck the side of Death's Head II, striking a circular device. A portal appeared beneath the robot, sucking him in. The portal vanished, only the device remained.

Nigel blinked, turning to see Josh frowning as he reeled in his harpoon. "You alright Nigel?" Josh asked.

"I'm decent, how are the others?" Nigel let out an exhausted breath.

"They're alright." Joshed pointed over his shoulder to the others walking out of the nearly totaled warehouse. "So…" Josh sighed "You think Death's- whatever that was, was responsible for what happened to the Arctic Base?"

"No." Nigel shook his head. "When we were fighting, I questioned him, he said something about only being online for three hours."

"Well…this lead was almost worthless." Wiccan muttered as she and the others caught up. "We got the hard drive, so…yeah."

"Let's hope Sand is having better luck than we are." Nigel said aloud, earning three agreeing nods and an unamused look from Wiccan.

A portal opened behind the team. They turned to see Numbuh 8/92 poke his head out and look at them. "You called?" the GKND operative asked behind his armor, receiving glares.

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island **

Sand stood in the shadows of an empty parking lot. An exterminator van pulled in, parking nearby. A teen wearing exterminator gear and rats on his shoulders stepped out of the van and walked under a lamp post.

"So…I'm here, where are you?" the teen, Pester asked as he looked to the shadows.

"You seem to be on edge Arnold." Sand stepped out of the shadows. "I know you can be timid, but this just isn't like you."

"Sorry…I'm usually getting pummeled by you guys by now. And since when has anyone actually carried on an actual conversation with me?" Pester rolled his eyes behind his goggles.

"Good point." Sand agreed. "So, do you have the answers to my questions?"

"Yes, but let's get this straight, I'm only doing this because you saved me from that Sandman impersonator." Pester said sternly.

"Fine, yeah, got it." Sand rolled her eyes. "Now, what have you heard about the destruction of the KND Arctic Base?"

"Not much." Pester said honestly. "I don't know exactly what went down, but I do know who were the guys who pulled the trigger."

"Who?" Sand rose a brow.

"Some new teen team formed by Mr. President himself. They call themselves 'Single Root'. They're currently led by some local chick, she used to be a part of the Delightful Children 2.0, or so I hear."

Sand's eyes widened at the mention of the Delightful Children 2.0, having been a member of the team prior to becoming Sand.

"So…we square yet?" Pester asked.

"Sure, yeah, you can leave." Sand motioned for the teen to leave her as she thought about her old team.

The exterminator van departed, leaving Sand alone to her thoughts.

Outside, however, cries erupted all over the city as bombs went off.


	108. Spotlight: Gilligan

**I've been kicking this idea around in my head for a while. As I plan out the final chapters of Galactic Endgame and work on Ben 10: Unbound, I kept finding myself looking over to some of the characters I couldn' include into the series. Hoagie being chief among them. This is basically trying to give Hoagie some kind of closure after his decommissioning, after forgetting everything. So...yeah...I hope I did a good job...a good enough job anyways.**

* * *

My name is Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. as in named after my father, Hoagie Gilligan. I barely knew my father. My mother used to tell me stories about him. I remember a vague story about a tube named 'Betsy' saving some kids. You see, I don't know much about my dad, I barely remember most of my life. It's like a blank page in my life, I can only go back to when I was very young and to the day I found myself being walked home by some blond Aussie.

If I knew anything about my father…I don't anymore. My brother, he was too young, a new born. I know the circumstances around my dad's death, and then that's it. Just some pictures with him and my Mom, and that's it. I know his name, I know about a tube, some pictures, and I know about his death.

That's all.

That's why I am here. Why I'm here at some prison, sitting in the visitor room. I run my hand through my hair, looking to see a prison guard escorting an elderly man in an orange jumpsuit to meet me.

"Ten minutes, Washer." The guard spoke, glaring at the elderly man.

"I know." The man, Mr. Washer took a seat opposite from me. "Hoagie. I'm quite surprised."

"So am I." I answered honestly. "I don't know you're first name yet you know mine."

"You mean you don't-? …Wait…oh yeah…now I remember." Mr. Washer muttered. "Look…I know why you're here… What I did was wrong…I know. And I am truly sorry." Mr. Washer spoke lightly, looking away from me. "I'm sorry, but I can't bring him back. That night's haunted me for many years…that's why I confessed…that's why I'm here…to do my time."

I looked at Mr. Washer and I saw all the turmoil these years of harboring a secret had done to him. He looked older than he should be.

"Look…I know you can't bring him back…" I spoke. "But there's something I'd like to ask you, seeing as you were one of my father's closest friends." Mr. Washer looked to me with a look of bewilderment. "Could you tell me about my father?" I asked, a tear streaking my eye.

"Yeah…yeah I could do that." And then we talked.


	109. Shadow Play 1

**This is technically a new chapter, although it isn't exactly following the main story line. This is more of a side story that's happening at the same time.**

* * *

"_We are titans…nephew…among humans…who-who are you…without…me?"_

"_Time to find out."_

_Bang._

* * *

**SPU: Virginia**

"Extra, extra, read all about it! Big Three pass new laws!" a young boy exclaimed as he waved a newspaper in the air as he stood by a stack on the sidewalk.

A teen girl with red hair in a ponytail lifted up her jackets hood to cover her face. She walked past the boy, handing him a dollar and taking a newspaper. She opened the newspaper to find a picture of the new Big Three smiling as they congratulated one another.

"'New laws improve galactic society for the better', yeah right." The teen scoffed. She turned to see a crowd gathering near a street corner, all trying to get a picture of something. "Another one already?" the teen asked herself as she noted a teen wearing a black and red uniform with a gas mask helmet walk away from the scene.

The girl approached the crowd, crossing the empty street to the other side. "Who's the unlucky fellow?" the teen asked a man in the crowd.

"Just some teen with gang affiliations." The man replied without facing the girl.

"Which gang?" the teen asked.

"The Delightfuls by the looks of it."

"Hm. Thanks." The teen thanked the man before departing from the scene. The teen walked past an electronics store, stopping once noticing a PSA playing on a store TV.

_After the defeat of the evil Benedict Uno and collapse of society throughout the galaxy, the GKND arrived to rebuild and sustain a perfect order free of crime and villainy. Now, on the streets, in space, on other worlds, the new GKND helps lead the new galactic order forward. Headed by The Big Three, Nigel Uno, Rachel T. McKenzie, and Fanny Fulbright, the new Galactic Kids Next Door fights for every day citizens. _

"Propaganda, of course." The teen shook her head before walking off. "I've been here a week and I haven't seen a peaceful new order…all I see is a lost world incased in fear of the powerful." The teen stopped in her tracks to see the teen in uniform from earlier chasing after a convertible on a motor bike.

"Pull over!" the teen exclaimed behind his gas mask as he sped after the convertible.

"No chance you uniform wearing dead end!" the passenger of the convertible exclaimed as he stood up in the car and began to shoot at the teen.

The bullets bounced off the front of the motor bike. One bullet struck one of the teen's air filters, enraging him. "Numbuh 2030 to GKND command, they've opened fire on me, I'm taking lethal action." The teen spoke into a radio on his motor bike.

"_Good luck Numbuh 2030." _A cold voice replied over the radio.

"When do I need luck?" The teen narrowed his eyes behind his tinted goggles as he drew his sidearm, a 2x4 weapon with the word 'J.U.D.G.E.' inscribed on it. The teen took aim and pulled the trigger of the weapon, sending a hail of multi-slugs at the car.

The car's tires burst, swerving out of control. The car flipped into the air, tossing the standing occupant out onto the sidewalk. The car crashed into the side of a building, catching on fire in the process.

The teen pulled up to the car. The teen hopped off his motor bike, keeping the J.U.D.G.E. eye leveled. "Any chance you're alive?" the teen asked, receiving no answer. The car sparked as the teen drew closer.

The driver groaned as he forced himself out of the car, falling onto the concrete floor. The driver looked up to find the teen staring down at him. "…Ugh…please don't hurt me…" the driver groaned before coughing.

"From GKND HQ, you and your friend are wanted for the murder of three KND operatives. I hope you like Pluto…it'll be a life stay." The teen glared behind his goggles.

"Die KND scum!" The teen spun around to find the passenger staggering to his feet, gun trained on him. The passenger pulled the trigger of his weapon, sending a volley of bullets spearing towards the teen.

The teen jumped to his left, avoiding the gun shots. The bullets, however, struck the injured driver. The driver convulsed as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Oh god!" the passenger shook, taken aback from his actions. "God! Oh god why!"

"That's another body to your count." The teen pointed his J.U.D.G.E. at the shocked passenger. "There's no place for you in the Society." The teen spoke coldly. "Exos." The barrel of the J.U.D.G.E. glowed yellow. The teen pulled the trigger of the 2x4 sidearm, sending an explosive slug at the passenger's head. The teen narrowed his eyes behind his goggles as onlookers cried out at the gore.

"Hm…" the girl shook her head as she observed the scene. "This world is different from my own in more ways than one."

Another motor bike sped past the girl, catching her attention. The occupant of the motor bike pulled up alongside the gas-helmet wearing teen in similar attire. "I can't believe you started the day without me." The rider smirked as she dismounted her bike. She removed her helmet, revealing the face under to be that of the girl.

"Not like you missed much." The teen motioned to the bodies littering the street.

'Definitely a parallel Earth.' The girl with the hood thought to herself as she removed a spherical blue object from her sweater pouch. 'I need to get this thing fixed and fast.'

_Numbuhs' C4 and 2030, please report back to HQ. There appears to be a disturbance in Dock D23. We're currently preparing a strike team." _GKND command spoke over the motor bike's radios.

"You heard Numbuh 35, let's go." The girl with the number 'C4' on her uniform, placed her helmet over her head and mounted her bike. "We'll call in waste management to handle this little mess of yours."

The teen with the gas mask/helmet hybrid looked to the sidewalk to see the girl with the hood turn away. "Sure." The teen mounted his bike. "I need to fix my helmet anyways."

The duo drove off to where they'd originally arrived from. The teen with the gas helmet noted the hooded girl watching them as they sped off on their bikes.

* * *

**SPU: Virginia, Dock D23 **

The docked boats shook as waves crashed against their hulls. Clouds quickly rolled in, blocking the sun and darkening the sky. The wind picked up and thrashed the docked water crafts. The air itself began to spin and expand outwards into a spiral green and white light.

A teen wearing khaki robes, cargo pants, a strange mask, a gauntlet with glowing green gem on his left arm, and a hood that covered his head, stepped through the light. The wind slowed as the green and white lightshow slowly began to be no more. The sun shined through the dull clouds, quickly breaking through.

"_A friend of yours is lost…I do believe you should find her…"_

The teen looked over his shoulder to find the portal close behind him in a flash of light. The teen turned to take in the sight before him. It was Virginia, barely recognizable from the grime, demolished buildings and soaring Skyscraper with the letters 'GKND' hanging on it.

"Well then…" the teen began to walk forward. "I'd better get started."


	110. Galactic Endgame: Fear, Chaos, Pain

**Sorry for the delay, stuffs been happening and I have other projects to work on. Smiley Face.**

* * *

_Fear…_

_Chaos…_

_Pain…_

_Fear…_

_Chaos…_

_Pain…_

_Fear…_

_Chaos…_

_Pain…_

_Anarchy._

* * *

**Affright's Lair**

A teen wearing a costume resembling a puritan preacher with a long black wig, a skeleton mask, and hangman's noose around his neck, stood from the darkness and approached his front door. The teen pulled his door open to find Quahog, Rhode Island being consumed in explosions.

The teen's weary eyes sagged behind his skeleton-like mask. "To leave those who cared not for me is that of a wonderful dream…to bask in the hell they've brought upon themselves." The teen looked down to the ground and sighed. "However…dreams are not my domain. Nightmares are my domain, mine and mine alone…" The teen reached into his lair and pulled a scythe and a syringe glove. He huffed and walked away from his secluded lair towards the city.

* * *

**R.E.H.V.A.N.E. above Quahog, Rhode Island**

"Are you sure this is safe?!" Nigel exclaimed as Josh opened the side door of the 2x4 helicopter.

"Of course it's safe, the Prospectors have been doing this sort of thing for years!" Josh smiled as he and the others on board checked their equipment.

"Blue…cord…first…" Roady struggled to say to Nigel. "Red-cord…second-ary."

"I hope my house isn't on fire." Wiccan muttered as she spun her staff in her hands. "So…who's first?" Wiccan asked aloud.

"Remember, our primary objective is to find Sand, finding out who caused this is a secondary objective!" Nigel shouted. "We stay the course, mild detours every once in a while, and then we ride out without a single casualty, got it?!"

"Prospector, Prospector, how've ya been?!" a teen with head phones and sunglasses exclaimed.

"I've vowed my service to the KND!" a teen with similar features and a hard hat shouted with a smile.

"If I die please bury me deep!" William shouted gleefully.

"I-I've…promised…to protect…all of-kid kind!" Roady grunted.

"To fight off all tyranny!" a conjoined twin exclaimed.

"Prospectors all the way!" Wiccan shouted, pumping her fist into the air.

"Is this how the Prospectors start a mission?" Nigel asked.

"Pretty much." Josh smirked before jumping out of the helicopter. One by one the team leapt out of the helicopter, descending down towards Quahog.

"Last one out buys the drinks!" Wiccan shouted before leaping out of the 2x4 helicopter, followed by William and the conjoined twins.

"See you down below little brother." The teen with sunglasses and headphones smirked before leaping out of the helicopter backwards.

"You're only older by ten minutes!" the teen with the hard hat whined before jumping.

"Last-one…buys…drinks…" Roady smirked before jumping out of the R.E.H.V.A.N.E., holding his modified S.C.A.M.P.P. close to his chest.

Nigel rolled his eyes before leaping out of helicopter face first. Nigel held his body together, piercing downward, waving to each individual member of his team as he passed by.

"Pull your cords before you hit the ground!" Josh shouted as the team drew closer to the burning city. Josh pulled his cord, his chute popped out instantaneously.

"I'd rather not." William smirked as he withdrew his propeller weapons. He positioned himself so the weapons were aimed above his head. Pressing a switch behind the handles, the folded propellers deployed and began to rotate rapidly, easing the former Numbuh UH-60's descent.

"Showoff." Wiccan muttered before she, Rack and Ruin, and the twins pulled their cords, releasing their parachutes.

Roady pulled his cord, causing his chute to ease his descent. Nigel looked around at the burning city as he fell, the fire having a mesmerizing effect on the GKND operative.

"Pull your chute Nigel!" Josh exclaimed as Nigel drew closer to the ground below.

Nigel blinked. He reached for his cord and pulled, causing his parachute to pop out of the pack it was stored in.

* * *

**Teens Next Door Head Quarters**

"Quahog, Rhode Island…how is it that place keeps popping up." The eighteen year-old Maurice spoke as he looked on at a news channel.

"Weird things happen in Quahog, not to mention since Nolan's death, every teen operative and sinister adult have been jumping up and down in joy." Rachel T. McKenzie remarked.

"Then it's a good thing we're on the same page." Maurice turned to Rachel. "I need you down there. Find out what's the cause and stop it."

"That's not really our job, now is it?" Rachel shifted her weight to her left and raised a brow. "Let Quahog's police or KND handle it."

"That's the thing, ever since Benedict rose to political power; the KND in Quahog has been dissolved. The police will be busy helping what citizens it can. You're going Rachel, that's an order." Maurice's weary eyes narrowed.

"Why me? Why not Fanny, Patton, Souster?" Rachel asked.

"Because, I can trust you and, because you're the best." Maurice sighed.

Rachel's mouth formed a smile. "I should get going then, shouldn't I?"

"Yes, you should."

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island **

"Ugh…" Sand groaned as she regained consciousness. "W-What happened?" Sand looked around, only to find the burning remains of the parking structure.

"To all those who ask!" Sand stood and turned towards the direction where the voice was coming from. There stood a teen on top of a bus with a megaphone. "I am not a terrorist! I am here to teach you all the glory of a society without rules! Lesson One!" The teen pulled a hand grenade out of the box with an 'X' on it and tossed it aside. "There are no rules!" the grenade exploded against a Hospital, consuming the entrance in fire. "There are no Walls of Laws. No Pillars of Morality. This is the new status quo."

The teen pulled out three vials of a green toxin. "Those who don't comply shall be 'taught' through Fear!" The teen smiled wickedly as he tossed the three vials aside. The vials broke against the ground, the toxin instantly turning into a gas. The gas was breathed in by many, all who would then begin to go into a hysteric frenzy as they began to see their nightmares before their very eyes.

"You will be 'taught' through Chaos!" The teen exclaimed as he pulled out a grenade launcher from a duffel bag. He held the weapon up and pulled the trigger, sending all six grenades at the County Jail.

"Freedom." A teenage girl smiled before she and her fellow inmates escaped.

"An, you will be 'taught' through Pain." The teen's eyes narrowed as he pulled out an AK-47 from the duffel bag. He aimed the rifle at running pedestrians. He pulled the trigger of the gun, making sure to pick off only half.

"This is a new world now. A world with no rules! A world with no order! Only Anarchy!" The teen shouted into his megaphone as he shot wildly into the air with his AK-47.

"Not on my watch." Sand muttered to herself as she used her grappling hook to swing towards the bus.

"Ah yes, the new Sandman/Woman/girl? I don't know, I don't care jus die." The teen aimed his AK-47 at Sand and pulled the trigger, only to find the magazine was spent. "Crap." The muttered before Sand slammed her foot against his face.

"By my count, you've already killed twenty-eight innocent civilians. An unknown amount in your bombings, who knows how many will survive the nightmare toxin without the antidote." Sand glared at the teen behind her goggles.

"Ha!" the teen laughed as he wiped the blood away from his mouth. "I only killed that many with the gun? Anyhow." The teen looked over to the side of the bus and hit the glass. "I need help my Cretans!"

On command, the windows of the bus were smashed from the inside out. Seven teenagers wearing similar clothing hauled themselves through the windows and onto the top of the bus, each taking a fighting pose. "That's better." The teen stood.

"I don't believe I ever gave my name." the teen smiled as he pulled a red staff out of the duffel bag. "I am the Anarchist!" the teen shouted for the world to hear. "That's better." The teen spun his staff and pulled out a red hat from the duffel bag, slamming it atop his head to wear. "Well guys." The Anarchist motioned to Sand. "What are you waiting for?! Go and kill her!"

The teens nodded and rushed towards Sand.

"Yeah. No." Nigel slammed into one of the teen henchmen, knocking him off the bus. Nigel unbuckled his pack and let it fall to the side, carried off by the wind and parachute. "Sorry were late." Nigel apologized.

Josh cut his parachute strings with his harpoon and fell to the bus in motion bellow. "So, what are we dealing with today?"

"Psychopath desperately in need of Brookfield treatment." Sand spoke calmly as she withdrew her gas gun.

"Wiccan inbound!" The purple haired witch themed teen threw her pack off and raced alongside the bus on her staff.

"Ah! I was gonna say that!" William exclaimed as he flew alongside Wiccan.

Thomas and Terry Topkins slammed against the front of the bus, weapons aimed at the driver as they held on to the rearview mirrors. "Pull over!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Light 'em up Roady!" Rack exclaimed as he and Ruin cut their lines to their parachute, allowing them to fall and land on the bus.

"On-it." Roady struggled as he pulled a grappling hook out of his pocket. He aimed and shot the cord, having it impale the end of the bus. Roady attached the cord to the straps of his pack, allowing him to glide in the air. He pulled his modified S.C.A.M.P.P. forward and took aim before letting loose with a barrage of laser fire.

"Whelp…" The Anarchist sighed. "Better get to it then." The Anarchist charged forward along with all but two of his henchmen, who turned and returned fire at Roady.

The Anarchist spun his staff and struck at Nigel, only for the Bald Brit to catch the staff. Nigel threw his head forward, head butting The Anarchist. "Looks like we've got some fight in the new arrivals." The Anarchist laughed.

Wiccan slammed into a teen with her staff, sending him flying off the bus and crashing into a window. "That's got to hurt." Wiccan muttered as she looked over her shoulder at her handiwork.

Sand caught a teen' fist and applied pressure, causing the teen's bones to crack. The teen screamed and fell to his knees. "Sweet dreams." Sand spoke as she pressed the gas gun against his face and pulled the trigger, knocking the teen out instantaneously.

"Siamese Twins?" a teen said taken aback as Rack and Ruin charged towards him, their mallet and hammer in hand. The twins leapt forward and brought their respective melee weapons down on the teen. Striking fiercely, the siamese twins knocked the teen off the bus, sending him hurdling into traffic.

"Da Da Da Daaaa!" William hummed the Indiana Jones theme as he landed on the bus. "Da Da Daaa!" William holstered his propellers and savagely engaged a teen in combat. He kicked in the teen's knees, broke his left wrist, and finally tossed him off the bus. "Da Da Da Daaa Da Da Da Da Daaaa!"

"I believe you've caught me in a bad mood." Josh muttered as he struck his opponent in his shoulder, popping his arm out of its socket. "You see, I've just recently found out another one of my friends may or may not have died." Josh blocked a blind punch. "I also believe I had sent one of my other friends to some far off dimension or time unheard of." Josh punched the teen in the face, dislocating his jaw. "Thanks for listening." Josh pushed the now unconscious teen aside.

"What do you hope to accomplish? Do you hope to stop me?" The Anarchist asked as he dodged a punch from Nigel. Nigel gritted his teeth before jumping up in the air and bringing his fist down on the Anarchist, who merely side stepped. "Boy do you got a lot to learn." The Anarchist struck Nigel with his staff.

"Will you be quiet." Nigel punched the Anarchist in the face.

The Anarchist stepped back towards the end of the bus. He looked over his shoulder to find his two henchmen to have been taken out by Roady. The last of The Anarchist henchmen was brutally assaulted by William, who proceeded to repeatedly slam the henchman's face into the bus. "What?" William asked as he received appalled looks from Sand, Wiccan, and Nigel. Josh merely shrugged, already used to William's methods.

"Well it seems I should take my leave!" The Anarchist exclaimed as he took the opportunity to grab his duffel bag and jump off the bus, landing in a convertible. "Drive." The Anarchist pulled a gun on the driver.

"He's getting away!" Terry exclaimed as he looked in the rearview mirror while Thomas took over the bus.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Wiccan flew after The Anarchist on her staff.

"She's going to get herself killed." Sand shook her head before taking off in pursuit with the use of her grapple gun.

"We're commandeering this bus." Josh spoke aloud before turning to Nigel. "You'd better get going, we'll catch up."

"Got it." Nigel clapped the heels of his boots together, causing rockets to erupt from them. The rockets propelled him into the air after The Anarchist.

Josh turned to William, who was now beating the henchman with his fists. "Are you done yet? I need you to reel Roady in."

"Feh." William spat. "I was getting bored anyways."

* * *

**The Society**

"You got satellite coverage?" Angelie asked Gabe.

Gabe pulled himself out from under a table. He wiped his forehead. "Well, using the Icarus Corp satellites, we should be able to get a monitoring system up and running. We'll be able to oversee the team during their missions."

"Hey" Pierre called out to the others. "Check out…what is the saying…'what the Mr. Whiskers dragged in'?"

Angelie and Gabe approached the former Numbuh 65 to find him pointing at the landing pad. A KND S.C.A.M.P.E.R. touched down and Harvey McKenzie disembarked.

"So, it's just Harvey. Maybe we could interest him in watching the mission when I get it set up." Gabe motioned to the flat screen and wires on the table.

Angelie shrugged. "Sure whatever."

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island**

Rachel ran on rooftops as she followed the trail of destruction. '_What could've done this?_' Rachel asked herself. Rachel was snatched away from her thoughts as a convertible with teen throwing grenades out of a duffel bag drove by on the streets below. '_Well that was helpful_.'

"Rachel to base," Rachel tapped a button on her ear communicator. "I've caught sight of our little trouble maker. He appears to be a heavily armed teen."

"_Copy that, good hunting." _A voice replied over the communicator.

"Thanks Souster." Rachel smiled as she gave chase.

"There are no rules!" The Anarchist yelled as he chucked a grenade at oncoming police cars. The grenade exploded, throwing the police cruisers into disarray.

"Can I just get out of the car?" the reluctant driver spoke up.

"Sure." The Anarchist pulled out a gun and shot the driver in the head. The car swerved out of control as The Anarchist leapt away. The car smashed into pedestrians on the sidewalk before exploding. "That was awesome." The Anarchist spun his staff as he walked away from the chaos. "This is the start; soon, all shall be introduced into the new way of life."

"Yeah, no!" The Anarchist turned to see Wiccan flying towards him.

"Come on." The Anarchist spun his staff as he slowly walked towards the oncoming Wiccan. "Let's see what you got girl. Bring it."

Wiccan glared at the psychotic teen. She raised her right sleeved arm and flicked her fingers. A projectile shot out of her sleeve from a secret launcher. The Anarchist merely side stepped, avoiding the projectile. The Anarchist licked his lips and spun his staff.

"You don't have anything." The Anarchist muttered as he leapt forward at an oncoming Wiccan, swinging his staff. His staff connected with Wiccan's gut, knocking the former partner of Sandman off her staff and onto the concrete hard.

Wiccan clenched her stomach as she wheezed. "I know of you." The Anarchist snickered as he stalked towards Wiccan. "You used to work with Sandman. Last I heard the guy died right before you. You probably could've saved him." The Anarchist kneeled beside Wiccan and whispered into her hooded ear. "But you didn't."

Wiccan shut her eyes as she continued to wheeze. "I could kill you right now, no problem, it be so easy. But I won't." The Anarchist stood and let out a wicked laugh. "You're just beginning to learn of pain. Ending it now will just ruin it all."

"Get away from her!" Rachel jumped off a roof top, her fist reeled back. The Anarchist dodged to his left, causing Rachel to miss and punch the ground.

"Great, more of you." The Anarchist narrowed his eyes. He pulled out a gas gun with a skull and cross bones painted on it. "Fear me." The Anarchist pulled the trigger, causing the gas gun to shoot blue gas into the air. "I broke into an old lab, found the formula to this nifty thing called Nightmare Toxin. Now, you have my permission to scream and crumble into a ball."

Rachel's eyes widened as the gas drew closer. She held her breathe and reached down to Wiccan, throwing the Witch themed teen over her shoulder and running. Rachel closed her eyes as she ran, not relinquishing her breathe. Wiccan coughed and wheezed as she inhaled the gas.

"_Why Crystal." Wiccan turned to find a bloodied Sandman standing before her. "Why didn't you help me?" _

"_I-I couldn't…"_

"…I-I couldn't…I couldn't do anything…" Wiccan muttered as a tear streaked down her face.

Rachel set Wiccan down beside a wrecked police cruiser before finally exhaling and taking in a breath of fresh air. Rachel sighed as she took notice of Wiccan's shaken state. Rachel sighed. She looked over wrecked cruiser to see The Anarchist had vanished.

"Wiccan! Where'd you go?!" Rachel turned to see Sand land. "I swear…" Sand turned to take notice of Rachel and Wiccan. "Oh Morpheus, no…" Sand's eyes widened behind her goggles.

"She inhaled that teen's knock off nightmare toxin." Rachel spoke to Sand as the new envoy of Morpheus approached her. "Either let the toxin run its course or get her to the nearest hospital and get her the antidote."

"Sand, Wiccan, you guys down there?!" Rachel looked up to the sky. She flinched, she rubbed her eyes and looked back up to the sky above. There hovering above the Earth, was Nigel Uno. The bald Brit was unmistakable, despite having obviously aged over the years.

"…Nigel…" Rachel gasped.

* * *

**Cliffhanger...**


	111. Galactic Endgame: Wisdom, Justice, Love

**Chapter 11 and conclusion to The Anarchist two parter. Awesome.**

* * *

_I come to this magnificent house of worship tonight…_

_Because my conscience leaves me no other choice…_

_A true revolution of values will lay hand on the world order and say of war._

'_This way of settling differences is not just'._

_This business of burning human beings with napalm,_

_Of filling our nations homes with orphans and widows,_

_Of injecting poisonous drugs of hate into the veins of people normally humane,_

_Of sending men home from dark and bloody battlefields_

_Physically handicapped and psychologically deranged…_

_Cannot be reconciled with Wisdom, Justice and Love._

_-Martin Luther King Jr._

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island**

The fires swept through the streets of Quahog as citizens cried out in horror. An exposed fuel line erupted, claiming an orphanage. Citizens shook in fear as their worst nightmares were made real through the toxin in their blood. Medical crews loaded wounded into ambulances as explosions erupted around them. In the wake of this mayhem, Rachel T. McKenzie could only focus on the bald fourteen year-old floating in the sky.

"Nigel." Rachel spoke softly as she looked up to the descending bald brit.

Nigel landed in the middle of the street. He looked over to see Sand tending to Wiccan. Nigel walked past Rachel and kneeled beside Sand as she looked over Wiccan. "How is she?" He asked concerned.

"It's Nightmare toxin. Horrible stuff." Sand shook her head as Wiccan shook. "Either we get her back to base and take care of this or she'll have to fight it out until it's no longer in her system."

"Call in Azrael, tell him to open up a portal and retrieve Wiccan. I've felt the effects of Legion's toxin; I can't imagine how horrible the new stuff is." Nigel narrowed his eyes as he placed a hand on Wiccan's shoulder. "Wiccan, if you can hear me right now, remain calm, what you're seeing right now isn't real. You're going back to base; Soulless will take care of you."

Wiccan merely mumbled. "I-I l-let him die…"

Sand frowned behind her gas mask. The new envoy of Morpheus looked over her shoulder to see Rachel staring at them. "I think she knows you." Sand spoke to Nigel before pointing her thumb at Rachel.

Nigel sighed. He stood up and turned to face Rachel. "Hello Ma'am. Long time no see."

"Where have you been solider?" Rachel asked softly her, left eye beginning to water.

"Places you could only dream of." Nigel stated simply. "It's…it's good to see you again ma'am."

A portal opened nearby the group. Numbuh 8/92 stepped out and looked over to Sand who was helping Wiccan up. "I'll take it from here." Numbuh 8.92 spoke softly as he assisted Wiccan to the portal.

The bus commandeered by the Prospectors arrived shortly, breaking down in the process. "Piece of junk." Thomas muttered before he and his brother exited the bus. Rack and Ruin hopped down along with Roady.

"So, what now?" Josh asked aloud before noticing Rachel and Wiccan's absence. "Uh….hey there Rachel."

"Numbuh 832?" Rachel raised a brow before taking notice of the other present Prospectors. "I see you brought the team back together, the only ones missing here are Corey and Nolan."

"We'd rather you not speak of the dearly departed." Josh narrowed his eyes.

William leapt off the roof of the bus and took a look around. "What happened here?"

"The Anarchist happened." Sand spoke up. "He's on the move, Wiccan's back at base for treatment; we'd better get going before he starts killing again."

"Mind if I tag along solider? It'll give me a chance to find out what you've been up to since you disappeared those years ago." Rachel asked.

Nigel remained silent. "I'd rather you not get involved."

"I'm with the Teens Next Door now…it's my mission to get involved." Rachel stated.

"Well arguing about it is giving this creep a larger lead and more time to kill, literally." Josh hopped down off the bus. "We could also use the extra hand seeing Wiccan isn't here." Josh turned to see the portal vanish.

"Alright then, let's go." Sand drew her grappling hook and shot the cord, latching onto a lamp post. She double-clicked the trigger, retracting the cord and propelling her into the air.

"She in charge?" Rachel asked.

"No, technically I am." Nigel muttered before tapping his heels against one another, engaging the rockets in his boots. Nigel stuck his hand out for Rachel to take. "Come on." Rachel took his hand. Nigel rocket into the sky with Rachel in hand.

"William, I believe that's your cue." Josh spoke aloud.

William drew his propeller weapons and activated them. William ascended into the air and gave chase.

"What're we going to do, we can't fly." Thomas spoke up.

"No, but we can drive." Josh motioned to a crashed police cruiser.

"…Shotgun…" Roady muttered.

* * *

**The Society: Medical Ward**

Soulless examined the burnt remains of RAMON-4, taking note of the odd wiring. "Memory card seems intact. I should notify Gabe."

The doors to the Medical Ward burst open. Numbuh 8.92 ran in with Wiccan slung over his shoulder. "Soulless, emergency!"

"Good god, what happened?" Soulless' eyes widened behind his metal helmet.

"Something called Nightmare toxin, you ever hear of it?" The GKND operative set Wiccan on a medical bed.

"I vaguely remember that being covered in a memo, the same one with the 'veto'." Soulless recalled. "I do believe we may have something for it in cold storage." Soulless rushed to a door, labeled 'Storage'.

Soulless flung the door open and ran inside the below zero temperature storage room. Soulless opened a door within, only to find the body of Dillon. "No." Soulless closed the door and opened another. "Ah." Soulless pulled out a vial of clear liquid.

Soulless exited the storage room and attached Wiccan up to a heart monitor. "Hold still dear." Soulless spoke calmly as he prepared a syringe. "This'll help ease your mind."

Wiccan slowly calmed after being injected with the antidote. Her heart beat began to keep a steady pace. "We'd better leave her here for some rest." Soulless spoke to Numbuh 8/92, who nodded. The two Society members exited the room, switching the lights off as they exited.

Wiccan opened her eyes slowly. The effects of the antidote began to become apparent. Wiccan turned to her side to see a hallucination of herself and Sandman.

"_Well Wiccan…I'm proud of you."_

"_How's that?" The hallucination raised a brow behind her hood._

_"For not killing Gwen. You didn't turn out to be another Affright after all." The hallucination of Sandman said before yawning._

_"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted." Wiccan smirked._

_"Take whichever way you wish. Just keep in mind I intended it to be a compliment." Sandman yawned once more. "Well I guess that's it for the night…I'll see you later."_

_"Tired are we?" Wiccan questioned._

_"You try getting only four hours total of sleep in a week." Sandman yawned once more before walking away. Leaving Wiccan shaking her head._

_"Pleasant dreams Mr. Sandman." Wiccan smirked._

A single tear streaked Wiccan's cheek.

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: Ruined Streets**

A teen wearing a costume resembling a puritan preacher with a long black wig, a skeleton mask, and hangman's noose around his neck, walked through the chaos caused by The Anarchist.

The teen stopped as he found a group of adults, teens and kids alike, crying out in fear. He watched as they convulsed, as they tore their hair out, as they pray to god to be saved from the nightmare they perceived. An adult stumbled forward towards the teen. He shook as he peed his pants. He stopped as he took in the teen's appearance. The adult's eyes widened and collapsed dead.

"Someone's been using my toxin…" the teen muttered before continuing onward, following the trail of destruction. "I'd like to give this person a piece of my mind…"

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island**

"I think I see him!" William shouted as he flew beside Nigel and Rachel. "No…that's a mail box…"

"So…any chance on you shedding any light on your disappearance?" Rachel asked.

Nigel sighed. "I was hoping I'd keep you all out of this. Only a few knew of my whereabouts…my Sector, Numbuh Infinity, Chad, and The Society…that's all."

"Remind me to talk to Abby about this later." Rachel muttered as she recalled all the times the former Numbuh 5 had assisted her in trying to locate Nigel.

"I've been far from home…far from Earth. It's called the Galactic Kids Next Door, where only the best of the best from each planet is granted entry. I was the best of the best, they chose me." Nigel narrowed his eyes.

"Well solider…" Rachel spoke softly. "It's great to have you back."

* * *

**The Society**

Harvey McKenzie stomped out of the recreation room, leaving Angelie, Pierre, and Gabe looking on worriedly. Gabe turned to see their satellite feed on the big screen television. They had heard the entire exchange between Nigel and Rachel.

"I think we just screwed Nigel over…" Gabe trailed off.

"He is…what is it you say? The dead cow?" Pierre spoke up.

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: Outdoor Mall**

The Anarchist laughed maniacally as he unloaded a magazine from an MP-5 into a crowd. "Flee! Run rampant! Cause a panic! Cause mass mayhem! Spread my teachings!" The Anarchist shouted. "Fear! Chaos! Pain!"

"You're starting to sound like a broken record!" The Anarchist looked up to see Nigel, Rachel, Sand and William looking down at him as they stood atop The Q bookstore.

"Repetition, it's how the best speakers swayed others to their cause." The Anarchist dropped his MP-5 and drew his staff.

"I'm sure killing them also worked out for them as well." Nigel drew his S.P.I.C.E.R. "Take him down." Nigel leapt down guns blazing.

"So misguided." The Anarchist shook his head as he used his staff to block the oncoming wads of hot sauce. "You think you can beat me? Do you boy." The Anarchist charged forward as Nigel landed on the ground.

"Back him up." Rachel muttered before leaping off the bookstore.

"Seriously who is she?" Sand asked William.

"Rachel T. McKenzie, former Numbuh 362, she used to be my boss…I recall she let me get sent to the Arctic Prison…" William stroked his chin. "I'm thinking if I should hold that against her…"

"Or we could help them…" Sand blinked behind her mask.

"I think I'm going to hold it against her…" William trailed off. Sand shook her head before pushing William off the roof. "Imma hold this against you!"

The Anarchist spun his staff into the air before striking at Nigel. Nigel leapt in the air, evading the staff and landing behind The Anarchist. Nigel punched at The Anarchist, who spun around and blocked with his staff. Rachel pulled out a collapsible staff and charged The Anarchist. The Anarchist kicked Nigel away and struck at Rachel, hitting her staff in its connecting points, breaking it in two.

Rachel jumped back as Nigel jumped into the air, his hand balled into a fist. The Anarchist sidestepped, causing Nigel to miss. Nigel rolled forward, dodging a swipe from The Anarchist. William deployed his propeller weapons and began a hail of sharp pencils. The Anarchist leapt for cover, hiding behind a support pillar. The Anarchist reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a pistol.

The Anarchist shot wildly, the spinning propellers protecting William as he unloaded on The Anarchist's position. The Anarchist looked at his pistol before tossing it aside and reaching into the duffel bag. The Anarchist pulled out a single shot grenade launcher and took aim. William's eyes widened as The Anarchist pulled the trigger. Sand grabbed the back of William's shirt and pulled him aside, dodging the oncoming grenade. The grenade hit the side of The Q, blowing a hole in the wall.

"Whoa." William and Sand looked at the smoking hole in the wall. "That could've been me…"

The Anarchist reloaded his grenade launcher and took aim. "Say 'hi' to the birdie."

"Yeah, no." The Anarchist turned to see a police cruiser speeding towards the outdoor mall. The roof of the police cruiser was removed. Roady stood up from the front passenger seat, his modified S.C.A.M.P.P. already shooting green lasers.

The Anarchist shot wildly at the Prospector manned police cruiser. The grenade exploded beside the police cruiser, causing it to flip and toss the Prospectors out. The Prospectors landed on bushes. "Are we all alright?" Josh asked aloud, earning nods from everyone. "Okay, we're good."

"Wow…I don't think I killed anyone with that." The Anarchist shook his head and tossed the grenade launcher aside. The Anarchist reached into the duffel bag and pulled out an LMG. "Alright, who's first?!"

"Seriously? How many guns does he have in that thing?!" Nigel raised his brows in horror as The Anarchist began to shoot at them with the light machine gun.

"Fun fact, I found the duffel bag on an island called 'Eden', it can hold a lot of stuff." The Anarchist laughed maniacally.

"Well then, mind if I cut in?" Josh asked as he raised his harpoon arm and aimed. The harpoon launched forward at The Anarchist's LMG, cutting it in two.

"Hey! This stuff isn't cheap!" The Anarchist shouted. The Anarchist spun his staff before running out behind cover. The Anarchist charged at Nigel and Rachel, both who ran to opposite sides to avoid The Anarchist. "Oh, divide and conquer…how original."

"Stow it." Nigel ran to punch The Anarchist, as did Rachel. The Anarchist began to spin, swinging his staff, keeping Nigel and Rachel at bay. "Darn it! Sand, grappling hook!"

"On it!" Sand drew her grappling hook, she shot the cord out, latching onto The Anarchist's staff. She double clicked the trigger, snatching the staff out of The Anarchist's hands and hitting William in the face.

"Ow!" William fell over holding his face in pain.

"You all think you can stop me…" The Anarchist laughed. "All that's happened today, all that will happen, is because of today. I have just shown the world what one teen can do, what it can achieve, what the world can be. I've shown them that they can do anything they want!" The Anarchist exclaimed.

"You've only shown the world that you're nothing more than a sick sadistic psychotic." Nigel muttered. "You call yourself 'The Anarchist', as in you are the embodiment of Anarchy. Anarchist don't follow rules, but you're clearly following rules."

"Blasphemy!" The Anarchist exclaimed.

"You follow the rules of 'Fear', the rules of 'Chaos', and the rules of 'Pain'. You are no Anarchist, you're not some teacher or on some crusade to spread the teachings of your religion. You're just a sad, sad teenager who's just trying to be something you're not."

The Anarchist stared at Nigel in silence. "I think you might've gone too far, solider." Rachel whispered.

The Anarchist blinked. "AAAHAHHHHHAHAHAAHHH!" The Anarchist shouted, drawing two guns. The Anarchist shot wildly at everyone and everything. "I am The Anarchist! I will not be undermined by some Bald British twot! I will not stand for this!"

"Everyone take cover!" Nigel shouted as he and Rachel jumped behind a stationary SUV. The Prospectors hid behind The Q as did Sand and William.

Nigel shook his head. "I'm taking him down." Nigel drew his S.P.I.C.E.R. and hopped over the SUV. Nigel let loose with a barrage of hot sauce, knocking The Anarchist's guns out of his hands. Nigel dropped his 2x4 sidearm and rammed into the Anarchist, pushing him back. The Anarchist brought his fists down on Nigel's back. Nigel retaliated by backing up and punching The Anarchist across his face.

Nigel punched The Anarchist in the stomach as he received a punch to the side of his head. Nigel gritted his teeth as punched The Anarchist in the face. The Anarchist spat out a tooth, letting blood begin to flow down his mouth. The Anarchist kicked Nigel in his left knee, expecting Nigel to pull back, only to find Nigel fighting through the pain and deliver twice as many blows.

The Anarchist jumped back, holding his stomach in pain. Nigel scowled at The Anarchist. Nigel balled his hands into fists, cracking his knuckles instantly. "You're finished." Nigel muttered as Rachel, Sand, and the Prospectors walked up behind him, weapons drawn.

"No, I live to fight another day…" The Anarchist smiled as he pulled a detonator out of his pocket. The Anarchist pressed the button on the detonator, causing the duffel bag to explode and smoke to consume everything.

"William, clear this smoke!" Josh shouted as he coughed.

William pulled a switch on his weapons, causing the propellers to spin rapidly. The propellers cleared the smoke within seconds. Nigel glared, finding that The Anarchist had escaped. "Drats!"

"I live to fight another day." The Anarchist limped as he escaped. "After a good night's rest, I'll resume tomorrow, I'll get even with that bald turd, and then the world will fear me as it is consumed in chaos and pain!"

"The only thing to fear around here…" The Anarchist turned to see the tee wearing a costume resembling a puritan preacher with a long black wig, a skeleton mask, and hangmen noose around his neck approach him. "…Is me."

"Take a hike…I'm planning my next villainous scheme." The Anarchist glared at the newcomer. The newcomer drew closer. In a flash, the newcomer drew a syringe and jabbed it into The Anarchist's arm, pressing down and injecting him with the syringe's contents. "Hey!" The Anarchist swatted the syringe away. "Leave, now before I show…before I…before I…oh god…"

Before the Anarchist's eyes, the newcomer's appearance became that of death itself. "I believe you stole certain toxins of mine." The newcomer drew closer, drawing his scythe. "I believe you've given yourself too much credit, you've over stepped yourself."

The Anarchist fell backwards onto the ground. He began to back away from the newcomer, eventually backing into a corner. "P-Please don't hurt me!" The Anarchist's eyes began to bleed as his heart rate sky rocketed.

The newcomer kneeled beside The Anarchist and looked him in the eyes. "Boo." He whispered. The Anarchist fell over, dead.

Nigel and the others turned a corner, their eyes widening at what they found. "Affright…" Sand muttered under her breath.

Affright stood up and faced the group. He tipped his hat and began to walk away. The team only watched as Affright vanished into the burning city.

* * *

**The Society: Two Hours Later**

The team exited the portal opened by Numbuh 8/92. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to hit the hay." Thomas spoke aloud as the portal closed behind them.

"Me…too…" Roady yawned.

"Uno!" The group turned to see Harvey present and walking towards them.

"I'm going to check up on Wiccan." Sand spoke softly.

"Yes?" Nigel raised a brow. Harvey socked Nigel, taking the GKND operative by surprise and knocking him down. Josh and William reached out to hold Harvey back and keep him away from Nigel. Rack and Ruin knelt down beside Nigel to check if he was okay.

"You better stay the hell away from my sister Uno! You already ruined the last three years of her life! You better stay away from her!" Harvey shouted before being dragged away by Josh and William.

"Good thing Numbuh 362 had to head back to TND HQ, right?" Terry asked around.

"You…" Rack began.

"…alright?" Ruin finished.

"No…no I'm not…" Nigel rubbed his bruised cheek. "He was right…I did ruin the last three years of her life…I tend to do that more often then I realize…" Nigel stood and walked to his room, his head hanging low.

* * *

**Teens Next Door HQ**

"The Anarchist is dead, killed by John C. Fright, also known as 'Affright'." Rachel summed up the fate of The Anarchist to Maurice.

"Any idea who he was?" Maurice asked as he sat behind his desk.

"I had a few suspicions; all I can tell was that he was an operative during the Sixth Age of the Kids Next Door." Rachel handed a vanilla folder over to Maurice. "He's dead now, anyways, I don't think we should worry about who he was now."

"Sure, why not." Maurice set the folder aside. "So, Nigel's back from the land of lost children."

"Yep, I think we actually have a chance now to stop Benedict."

"My thoughts exactly." Maurice smiled. "I'd like to speak with him, talk with who he's working with and combine our resources, together we'll stand a greater chance against Benedict."

"_I'll get right on it."_

"Did you get all of that?" a Teens Next Door operative spoke to a hologram of Benedict Uno.

"Yes, I did." The hologram of Benedict smiled. "I do believe you should throw my favorite nephew a welcome home present Lex, all of you should."

"We will." The teen operative, Lex, placed a helmet over his head as twelve more Teens Next Door operatives readied their weapons for combat. "It'll be the last one he has."

* * *

**Next time, let's see how corrupt the Teens Next Door really is.**


	112. Shadow Play 2

**Kind of been trying to figure out some other story ideas. Not exactly the chapter that was scheduled, but that's next. I just need to further develope this little sub plot before finishing it later on. Next time will be focusing on the Teens Next Door and a couple of corrupt operatives.**

* * *

**SPU: Makeshift Living Quarters**

Carol sat in her makeshift living quarters as she examined the piece of equipment that had brought her to this world. As far as she could tell, this was some kind of fascist world where the KND had taken over. And she'd arrived after coming into contact with one of Death's Head's time/dimension transporters.

"I hope this works." Carol muttered to herself as she crossed two wires within the machine, hoping to jump start it. "Crap!" Carol shouted as she shocked her fingers. The spherical device began to flash blue before a holographic projection of multiple Earths appeared. Carol set the device down, letting the hologram spread throughout her makeshift living quarters.

Carol looked around her, dumbfounded by the number of multiple Earths. Carol noticed one of the Earths blinking red. She approached the Earth and tapped the projection. The Earth widened as the universe it belonged too became known. "Shadow Play." Carol read aloud.

* * *

**Shadow Play Universe: GKND HQ**

Numbuh 2030 and Numbuh C4 entered the GKND base, greeted by a teen in similar uniform, though missing his right hand. "Numbuh 1 asked for us?" Numbuh 2030 asked.

"Yep. Numbuh 1 himself is going with you and few others to check out some weird disturbance at the docks or something like that." The teen said relatively unconcerned.

"What should we be expecting?" Numbuh 2030 asked as he, Numbuh C4, and the one handed operative walked to a nearby briefing room.

"Something crazy." The one handed operative motioned for them to enter the room. "Be careful you two."

"We always are." Numbuh C4 smirked as she and Numbuh 2030 entered the room.

"Ah, good." Numbuh 2030 turned their attention to the bald teen standing at the end of a large circular table. "Good to see you two made it."

"What do you got for us, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 2030 asked behind his gas mask helmet.

"There's been a sudden surge of energy at the docks. Our E.I.T.S. caught a glimpse of what happened." Numbuh 1 hit a button on the table, causing a television screen to deploy form the ceiling, showing an image of a teen wearing khaki robes, cargo pants, a strange mask, a gauntlet with glowing green gem on his left arm, and a hood that covered his head, emerging from a green portal. "We need to find this guy. Find out what he's up to, put him through processing, and if it is necessary, end him."

"So, you want eight of our finest to patrol the streets, looking for one teen, when we could be taking down organized crime or anything else that truly threatens the GKND?" A teen with mechanical hands asked.

"If you like to put it that way." Numbuh 1 stared coldly at the teen. "I'm expecting you all to bring him in. Understood."

"I thought you'd be joining us." Numbuh 2030 spoke coldly.

"I have other matters to attend to, Numbuh 2030. The GKND can't run itself." Numbuh 1 retorted.

"Isn't that why you appointed Numbuh 362 as your equal, the same as Numbuh 86." Numbuh 2030 responded blandly.

"You know what, Numbuh 2030, I don't want you on this case." Numbuh 1 glared at Numbuh 2030. "There have been reports of unexplainable 'blue light' in a shanty in town. You should go and check it out."

Numbuh C4 looked at her partner from the corner of her eyes. Due to his gas mask helmet, none could see his facial expressions. "Yes, sir." Numbuh 2030 spoke calmly before exiting the room.

"Good, everyone else, get going, you all know what to do." Numbuh 1 pointed to the door. All present operatives exited the room, all to carry out Numbuh 1's orders.

* * *

**Shadow Play Universe: Makeshift Living Quarters**

Carol sat on a box as she slowly studied the holographic image of the Earth produced from the device. Beside the Earth, a holographic document floated. "Shadow Play Universe, aka, Earth 452." Carol read the document aloud. "This Earth is similar to my own." Carol said aloud as she read the document.

"The same events transpired here as they did back home." Carol sighed. "Numbuh 100 overthrew Numbuh 563. Jonah Icarus tried to turn everyone in the universe into adults. Chad betrayed us. The Civil War. Numbuh Zero. Nigel joining the Galactic KND. And so much more…"

"But apparently, something else must've happened." Carol's eyes narrowed as she turned her attention away from the document and back to the holographic projection of the Earth. "From the dates in the newspapers, it would appear that the date is not the same as it was when I left my own Earth. So something will happen later back at my Earth, something that will decide the fate of the entire universe. It will either become an exact copy of the SPU…or something else…"

"I have to get back." Carol stood up from the box and walked to the device. "I have to get back, I have to warn them of what may happen, what can happen." Carol grabbed the device and held it in the palm of her hand. She stared at the device, wondering how she will be able to return to her own universe.

"_Exos."_

In a flash of white light, whatever was Carol's makeshift living quarters were, it was now ash as she lay on the ground, bruised and bleeding. Carol held the device to her chest, having protected it from any damage.

Carol looked up, her vision blurred and ears ringing. Above her, stood the armored figure of Numbuh 2030, staring down back at her.

"No doubt you are from an alternate reality." Numbuh 2030 summed up. "You resemble my Carol, but you aren't her. Death's Heads device too may I add." Numbuh 2030 pressed a button on the side his gas mask helmet. "Numbuh 2030 to Numbuh 1, I found out the source of the light. It's the key to your expansion, the key to spreading our perfect society to other universes."

"_Good. Bring it back."_

"I'm bringing back the one in possession of Death's Heads device as well." Numbuh 2030 said as he ripped the device out of Carol's hands.

"_Fine, just get me that device. This will propel my plans ahead of schedule tenfold."_

"Understood." Numbuh 2030 threw Carol over his shoulder and trudged back to his waiting bike.

* * *

**Shadow Play Universe: Dock 23**

"-You hear that?" A GKND operative said aloud as he listened to his built in helmet radio. "Numbuh 2030 found a working UT-Jump device."

"You mean that thing that lets people travel through time and universes/dimensions?" The operative's companion said as they checked the docks.

"Yep, think of it, we'll finally be able to spread the GKND's ideal throughout other universes. Imagine everything finally at peace with child hood in charge." The operative smiled, not noticing a hooded figure silently walking up behind the pair. "There's also confirmation about a look-alike. Apparently an alternate version of Numbuh C4 wound up here and had the device on her and everything."

"So, what now?" The companion asked. "We just stop patrolling our own cities, our own worlds so we could patrol others? All empires eventually fall."

"But ours is just beginning." The operative smiled.

"So…what'll happen to the double then?" The companion asked.

"Death most likely. Depends if Fanny gets her way under the 86 Act, disposal of all unnecessary life forms." The companion sighed.

"You mean like the rest of the floating eyeballs?" The operative joked. A hand reached over the operative's shoulder, grabbing his face and covering his mouth. The arm pulled the operative back as his cries were cut off.

The companion walked on, unaware of the operative being left unconscious on the floor as the hooded figure stalked behind him. "The Big Three have been replaced since then man. The paper things and the eyeballs are all gone now, the crustaceans are pending. Dude? Dude?" The Companion turned around, only to be greeted by a punch from the hooded figure, knocking him onto the floor. "Oh god! Don't hurt me!"

"Tell me…where is she?" The hooded figure asked in a threatening tone as he stood over the companion.

"W-Who?" The companion stuttered as the hooded figure kneeled beside him.

"Numbuh C4's double. Where is Carol?" The companion looked up to the figure, finding a metal gas mask covering his face.

"I-I don't know. Numbuh 2030 just caught her." The companion said as he tried to back away.

"Where would they take her then?" the figure glared behind his gas mask.

"T-They'd take her back to the HQ, back to GKND Head Quarters." The companion stammered.

The sound of footsteps drawing near caught both the figure and the companion's attention. The companion's eyes shifted from the figure to where the footsteps were coming from. "Don't you dare." The figure muttered as he reeled his left arm back.

"…Help!" The companion yelled before being socked by the figure, knocking out his front two teeth.

"What was that?"

"It sounded like Numbuh 42!"

"He's in trouble!"

"Lock and load, no one messes with our own."

"Time to go." The figure began to walk backwards as the operatives drew near. The gem on his left wrist began to glow.

"There!"

"Who is that guy?!"

"Hands where we can see them or we'll blow your brains out you hooded freak!" One of the operatives yelled as they closed in.

"It was a dark and stormy nightmare…" The figure said lowly as he walked backwards. "Children totting instruments of death…xenocide amongst the stars…humanity lost…"

"He isn't listening."

"Light him up!"

A volley of explosive, flare, armor piercing and regular slugs sped towards the figure. The slugs merely passed through the figure, causing sand to spill out instead of blood.

"Hold your fire!" The leader shouted. "What is this guy?"

The figure stood in silence as his body began to turn into sand particles. "I am but a dream…" The sand particles then collapsed into a pile, a pile which then flew off into the sky.

_"A dream that walks through nightmares…"_


	113. Galactic Endgame: Teens Next Door

**Alright, new chapter!...Yeah! **

* * *

_I feel a as if a cold breeze flows through my home. The cold of emptiness. As I look into the room of my children, I find only Bruce, lying asleep peacefully, despite the horrid nightmare he endured. My true son, my true heir, is alone. Four adoptive children, four graves I had to fill, four empty beds in my son's room. The Delightful process brought the best out of my children. It made them obedient, it made them _my_ children. _

_As I sit in my study, yearning for the comfort of my family heirloom pipe, my mind brings me back to the cause of my dread. The bald perpetrator of death. The little hell spawn had disappeared, without paying for his crimes. He took my children. He took my pipe. He took all that had meaning to me. All but Bruce that is. _

_So, my dear nephew. You will pay for your crimes. I'll will destroy all that you care for. Your precious Kids Next Door will lie in ruin. Your tree houses of innocence will be the fire wood in my furnace. Your friends will all fall, one bullet at a time, one match at a time, one birthday at a time. Everything that made this world yours, _I _will personally take away._

_-President Benedict Uno_

* * *

**GKND HQ: The Big Three**

"_We have just received an update from Infinity." _A voice echoed throughout a darkened room.

"_Yes, I got the memo too, Samos." _A second voice, from a hooded individual in the darkness, echoed.

"_Then you are aware of Numbuh 1's current situation then, Cindus." _The first voice echoed as the owner tapped his claws on his desk. _"He suffers emotion; I fear he won't be able to see this through."_

"_Should we interfere, Cindus?" _a third voice, a feminine voice, echoed throughout the darkened room.

"_No, Nigel is and Uno." _Cindus responded blandly. _"You see, Nicaea, like those before him, like his Father, his Grandfather, and his great ancestor before him, Nigel is resilient, he will overcome his feelings and then he will succeed in his mission." _

"_I pray that you are correct, Cindus." _Samos tapped his desk once again. _"For all of our sakes."_

* * *

**The Society: Sand and Wiccan's Quarters**

_The TND Head Quarters under siege._

_Bullet casings litter the floor as gunshots echo through empty halls._

_A harpoon scratches against a wall._

_A teen wearing a helmet smirks as he walks passed bodies. _

Sand's eyes shot wide open. She sat up in her bed, her eyes drawing to her roommate's bed. _'Crystal's still in recovery." _Sand recalled as she quickly dashed to throw on her gear. Once she was dressed and geared up, Sand exited her room, running down the hall of The Society to Numbuh Infinity's office.

Sand barged through Numbuh Infinity's office door, catching Numbuh Infinity off guard. Infinity quickly grabbed his sunglasses and placed them over his eyes. "Infinity!" Sand exclaimed. "Did they leave yet? Please, tell me they didn't leave yet!"

Numbuh Infinity raised a brow before responding. "Kayla…have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Did they leave?!" Sand exclaimed.

"Yes. Now, what's the matter?" Infinity asked as he reclained in his chair.

"We have to go." Sand stated firmly. "We have to go and save Nigel, now."

Numbuh Infinity leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

"As of late I've been having these nightmares, these nightmares that show me events, events in the future." Sand blurted out. "I saw something, I saw Nigel dead."

"It appears you have prophetic dreams." Numbuh Infinity stood up from his chair. Infinity walked past Sand and exited his office. "We should heed the warnings provided by such a gift. Let's go."

"Right." Sand nodded as she followed Numbuh Infinity. "So…where is this Teens Next Door anyways?"

* * *

**Olympia, Washington**

**Teens Next Door HQ**

**July 26****th**

"It's a…what is it?"

"It's an old Icarus Corp building." Josh said, providing an answer to Nigel's question. "You know, with Jonah Icarus going insane after our run in with him, someone with ties to international business bought the entire company, turning it all towards other more productive areas besides how to kill/oppress children. That same person also happened to donate a few old rundown buildings to a certain secret kid friendly organization."

"So…who was this guy?" Nigel asked as he Josh and William walked up to the front door.

"His name was Wesley Dodds." Josh lowered his head as he pushed open the front door, letting the trio in the building.

"Low security." William 8/92 noted.

"Not really." Nigel perked up as he recognized the voice. Rachel tapped William on the shoulder, causing the GKND operative to jump. "We're just good a hiding in plain sight."

"Rachel." Nigel smiled.

"Nigel." Rachel nodded. "Maurice is ready to speak with you all."

"Hey, is Connie here?" Josh asked. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"You'd actually know if you would show up to do your job sometimes." Nigel turned his head to see another teen standing at the entrance. "Hello, I believe you are Nigel Uno." The teen said as he walked forward to greet Nigel. "My name is Minh Holtch, current head of security of the Teens Next Door. Please, this way. Maurice is expecting you all." The teen motioned to an elevator.

"He's here." A teen wearing a face concealing helmet, spoke into a phone in the shadows as he watched Nigel and the others enter the elevator.

"_Good. You know what to do, Lex." _A voice said through the phone.

"Understood Benedict, we light up the place, startle him, and then we make him suffer." Lex said before ending the call. He dialed up another number and then held the phone back up to his mouth. "Everyone in position. He's on his way down the elevator."

The elevator doors slid apart as the elevator reached its destination, ten floors below ground. "Maurice's office is this way." Rachel said as she led the group down a hall. "Fanny, Patton, and Abby should be there already."

"They're going to be a part of the meeting?" Nigel rose a brow.

"All of the trust worthy members of the TND only." Rachel smiled genuinely. "Come on solider, it's like a long awaited reunion…even though one of those three knew about your whereabouts for the past three years and neglected to say anything." Rachel lowered her eyes as she muttered the last bit.

Rachel led the group past two rusted doors. Beyond the doors, several TND operatives were busy working behind computers. "This is basically where all the technical support takes place." Rachel spoke as if she were a tour guide.

Josh scanned through the four aisles of TND operatives, looking for a familiar face. "Who're you looking for?" Josh turned to see William raising a brow to Josh's actions.

"A friend." Josh spoke lightly as if a whisper.

"And behind this door, we have the Supreme Leader of the TND's office." Rachel said as she pushed the office door open. "We're here."

"I can see." Maurice smiled as he sat behind his desk. Maurice stood up from his seat, walking past Abby, Fanny, and Patton; he made his way to Nigel to shake his hand. "It's good to see you again, Nigel.

"Likewise, Maurice." Nigel shook his hand. "So, what is this about joining the TND with my organization?"

"We all now know where you've been Nigel, and I've got to say, I am impressed." Maurice smirked. "Space, fighting evil in space as if it were some kind of comic book, and you're the main character. I would like to help you, seeing as our goals are the same. I want to merge our forces. With our help, you can stop Benedict."

"That's not exactly my goal." Nigel said as the noise of the rusted doors outside opened. "I'm on Earth for another reason, my uncle just happens to be working towards I hope to prevent."

"And what would that be?" Patton asked.

"To bring balance." Nigel said as he recalled his encounter with the Conduit and Artemis.

"Bang." Lex muttered as he and several other of his comrades began to shoot up the room.

The sounds of bullet casings hit the floor, screams of terror, and bullets forcing their way through flesh, quickly caught everyone's attention.

"Minh, get the door!" Maurice ordered.

"What's going on?" William asked, genuinely surprised.

"Corruption." Josh muttered. "The TND has been corrupted, Benedict probably paid of a number of our operatives to whack Nigel."

"He has one hell of a grudge." Abby narrowed her eyes at the door as Minh secured it.

"Sir, I think it would be a good Idea to get you and Nigel out of here." Rachel spoke up as the sound of bodies hitting the floor ran a chill down her spine.

"Right." Maurice said as he walked over to a filing cabinet. "Patton, give me a hand here."

Patton rushed to assist Maurice as they moved the cabinet, revealing a tunnel behind it. "Abby, you first."

"Fine, but then you." Abby said as she began to crawl through the tunnel.

"So why do you have an escape tunnel?" William asked.

"Are you complaining?" Maurice asked sternly.

"No, not at all." William said as he made his way to the tunnel.

"I wish we brought Numbuh 8/92." Josh said aloud as Patton made his way into the tunnel, followed by Fanny.

"Your turn." Rachel said, tapping on Josh's shoulder.

"Got it." Josh nodded as began to crawl through the tunnel.

"Now you." Rachel said to Nigel.

"No, you go first." Nigel shook his head.

"I'm not asking you, solider." Rachel lowered her eyes. "Now get out of here." Nigel sighed before doing as he was told. "Alright, Minh we have to go." Rachel said as she took notice of her and Minh being the last two in the office.

"Go." Minh stood up as he drew a pistol. "I've got you guys covered."

"That's suicide." Rachel shook her head. "All you do is slow them down momentarily."

"And take at least one of those treacherous dirt bags out." Minh spoke lowly as he aimed his gun at the door. "Now get going, you aren't going to want to see this."

"It's been an honor." Rachel spoke sadly as she entered the tunnel.

"Likewise." Minh muttered as the sound of footsteps began to close in on the office. "Without honor or loyalty, there can never be order." Minh muttered as they began to break through the door.

_Bang. _

_Bang._

_Bang. _

_Daka daka daka daka daka daka daka daka. _

Thud.

* * *

**TND HQ: Level Nine**

"Hold it." Abby said as she kicked at a wall, forcing it to fall, allowing all within the tunnel to escape. "Everyone out." All within the tunnel piled out, all getting back on their feet.

"W'ere is Minh?" Fanny asked as she took in account the groups missing number.

"He stayed behind." Rachel said solemnly. "So, what's the game plan?"

"We fight back." Maurice stated angrily.

Josh checked his harpoon and then turned to Nigel, taking notice of a familiar weapon strapped to his hip. "You brought the J.U.D.G.E.?"

"Infinity is making it mandatory." Nigel referred to the weapon with distain.

"So…is there an armory, cause I feel seriously underpowered seeing as they have guns and all I have are busted up propellers." William muttered as he drew his weapons.

"Abby still doesn't know how you of all people got to keep their memory after decommissioning, let alone join Infinity's crew." Abby said as she looked at William with contempt.

"Good to see you too, Lincoln. Rig anymore qualification scores lately." William narrowed his eyes. "Man do I love a tense atmosphere."

"Shut up William." Nigel cast William a glare.

"Really? I thought we were done with the whole bullying thing." William rose a brow.

"We are, you're just being plain rude to my friends now." Nigel said in a calm yet threatening tone.

"I got it, I got it." William merely waved Nigel off. "Just do your thing and try not to kill anyone this time." Nigel gritted his teeth at William's last remark. "Like I said, I love a tense environment."

"We're going to head further up the levels, link up with any remaining TND operatives and get ready to pay these guys back in full." Maurice said as he began to walk towards a rusted staircase. "Let's move."

"Besides that, Abby's glad to see ya again, Numbuh 1." Abby said, referring to herself in third person, as she walked past Nigel. Patton walked past Nigel saluting him. Fanny nodded to Nigel in a respectful manner.

As Rachel led the way up the staircase, followed close behind by the others, Nigel remained stationary. He brought his eyes back to the J.U.D.G.E. strapped to his hip, the very weapon he'd killed Major Mrs. Manners with.

"Can you try not to cause another civil war, William?" Josh said as he shot William a dirty look.

"What did I do? She started it!" William exclaimed.

"Whatever, just please, don't do it again, you're still on thin ice." Josh shook his head.

"Sure, yeah." William looked over his shoulder to see Nigel standing still as everyone else walked up the stairs. "Hey, baldy, you coming or what?" William smirked.

Nigel snapped out of his apparent trance, bringing his eyes away from the J.U.D.G.E. to glare at William before smirking himself. "Yeah, I'll be right there."

* * *

**TND HQ: Level Ten**

"Great." Lex muttered as he inspected the tunnel in which Nigel and the others escaped through. Lex walked over to the fallen body of Minh and a fallen traitor, pulling out his sidearm and discharging several rounds into his corpse. "Never did like that uptight jerk."

"Lex." A teen wearing a helmet similar to Lex's, called out to the leader of the traitors. "We've rounded up the survivors."

"Good." Lex muttered as he exited Maurice's office, walking out to find nine teenagers on their knees, guns aimed directly at their heads. "Take these nine up top. I know how to draw them out of hiding. Get these nine up to Level One." Lex turned to his fellow treacherous TND comrade. "Patch me to the PA system. I want them to hear this."

* * *

**TND HQ: Level Seven**

Maurice sighed as he tried to open a door. "It's locked."

"So was the one on Level Eight, I don't think they want us to find help, or access any of the armories." Rachel assumed as she leaned her back against a wall.

"Do we even know how many there are? How many traitors there are? Who knows, everyone else in the building might be in on this." Patton said as he peered through the door window.

"That sounds fitting to me." Josh muttered as his eyes shifted from Patton to Fanny.

"Why ya say th't?" Fanny raised a brow angrily as she turned to face Josh, as did Patton.

"Please don't tell me you forgot the Civil War now? After all, you two started the damn thing." Josh said as he looked up the stairs.

"Don ye dare start up with th't again." Fanny said as she sent a bone chilling glare at Josh.

"What can I say, it fits." Josh muttered as he returned Fanny's glare.

"And _he_ said not to start another Civil War." William rolled his eyes. "Even though I love a good standoff, I can't help but point out our current situation."

"Clock boy's right." Abby spoke up. "We got to do something, fighting one another isn't helping us."

"You're right." Nigel said as he drew the J.U.D.G.E. from its holster. "Stand aside." He ordered, causing all near the door to move away. "Exos." The barrel of the J.U.D.G.E. began to glow yellow. Nigel aimed at the door before pulling the trigger of the 2x4 weapon, blasting the door to pieces.

"Wow." Rachel said impressed. "Where have you been keeping that thing?"

"Buried." Nigel spoke as he walked through the doorway, holstering the J.U.D.G.E. Nigel stopped as the PA system buzzed to life. "Now what?"

"_Nigel Uno, this is Lex. I'm sure you've figured out what's going on. Your uncle really wants you dead. And I mean he _really_ wants you dead. Enough to have every TND operative in his pocket try and kill you. But that's not good enough now is it? No, he wants you to suffer. And so, every ten minutes, I will personally execute one of nine operatives, nine of your friends, nine TND operatives all of whom will die, all because of you. So try to save them, please do. It won't be fun. See you then. Lex out."_

The PA system died out.

"That guy is seriously demented." Abby muttered.

"I knew he was corrupt." Rachel shook her head. "Should have called him out the moment the opportunity presented itself."

"Well, now you can." Maurice said in a serious tone. "Him and the other traitors as well."

"You guys heard him, he's going to start killing people if we don't stop him." Nigel muttered as he walked down the hall, the others barely able to keep up with him.

"Nigel, wait, we need to sort this out, we can't just run in there without a plan." Maurice said as he reached his arm out to grab Nigel's shoulder.

Nigel turned around, glaring at Maurice. "He's going to start killing people! He's going to start killing _your_ people! And you want me to wait?!"

"Nigel, please calm down and try to understand." Maurice said calmly.

"No, you understand." Nigel spoke lowly as he looked at the ground. "Every death today, every death in the past three years, is because of me. Everything that has happened in these three years is because of me. And I couldn't stop any of it. All I can do is try to save these nine, right now." Nigel looked up to Maurice to meet his eyes. "So are you going to take your hand off me, or will I have to force you off me?"

Maurice removed his hand from Nigel's shoulder, wincing as he felt a burning sensation in his palm. Nigel walked off, followed by Josh and William. "Talk about a hot shoulder." Maurice said as he blew on his hand in order to cool it down.

* * *

**TND HQ: Entrance**

"So…this is the TND Head Quarters?" Sand raised a brow behind her goggles as she took in the sight of the Icarus Corp building.

"It's a long story involving a Make-A-Wish child, evil business man, and a group of Kids Next Door operatives. Also involving a company by out." Numbuh Infinity said as he and Sand walked through the entrance to the TND HQ.

"Sounds like and interesting story, any chance for me getting that in writing?" Sand asked.

"I'll get around to it." Infinity muttered before stopping. "That's weird."

"What?" Sand asked as she moved for her gas gun.

"The Head of Security should be on duty." Infinity looked around. "And yet, he isn't."

"Why, hey there Numbuh Infinity." Infinity and Sand turned to see a teen get off the elevator. "We weren't expecting you."

"Hello there, Jhouwel." Infinity stepped forward. "Me and my associate here were just wondering when Nigel would be done with his meeting."

"The baldy is still currently in the meeting with Maurice. That guy won't be out for a while." The teen, Jhouwel said calmly.

"Guys." Infinity stated.

"Guys?" Jhouwel raised a brow.

"Guys. As in plural, Nigel, Josh and William." Infinity narrowed his eyes.

Jhouwel's hands reached for his gun, only to get punched in the face by Sand. "Night, night." Sand muttered as she brought her gas gun to his face, pulling the trigger. Jhouwel inhaled the gas, chocking on it before being rendered unconscious.

"Something is happening." Infinity said as he began to walk to the elevator. "Care to come along, Sand?"

"Right, yeah." Sand kicked at Jhouwel's unconscious body. Sand walked beside Infinity as they entered the elevator.

"Going down." Infinity muttered as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

**TND HQ: Level One**

"Ten minutes." One of the traitors said, checking her watch.

"Right." Lex drew his gun. "Time to start killing hostages." Lex aimed at the nine TND operatives on their knees. "But who to kill? One of the Doblemitz twins? Or How about unlucky thirteen Billy? Connie Ingram maybe? Souster? Volt? How about I kill Virginia?"

"Don't you dare traitor." Lex turned to see Bartie Stork glaring at him as he sat on his knees.

"Oh, right, the whole Boyfriend/Girlfriend dynamic." Lex's eyes traveled from Bartie to Virginia. "Typical."

A corrupt TND operative walked through one of the halls on Level One, guarding every stairwell and keeping his eyes out for Nigel. "I'm so killing that bald kid." He muttered to himself.

"Yeah, sure you are." The teen spun around, only to be greeted by pain in his stomach. He bent forward, before being kneed in the face, knocking out his front two teeth. Nigel brought his fist down on the teen's head, knocking him out.

Nigel walked forward past the unconscious teen, flanked by William and Josh. Nigel began to approach another corrupted TND operative from behind. Nigel began to run forward before jumping into the air. Before the teen knew what was coming, Nigel landed on his back, forcing him face first onto the metal head. The force pushed the teen through the metal floor, causing him to be caught between Level one and Level two.

Nigel moved on without saying a word. Josh drew his sidearm, tossing it to William who brought it to his nose. "Ah, it has that new gun smell." William smiled as he eagerly spun the weapon in his hand.

"Alouetee made it last night. Consider it a field test." Josh said as low as a whisper.

"Sweet." William's smile simply grew.

Nigel walked around a corner, proceeding to punch a corrupt TND operative in his throat before grabbing him by the back of his head and smacking him against a wall. The teen fell to the floor, his hands on instinct grabbed for his head.

Nigel moved forward, looking ahead to an open area in front of the Elevator, overlooking the lower levels of the buildings. Lex walked around the nine TND operatives, his gun drawn. Surrounding Lex, were the remaining corrupt operatives, all of them having a bullet based weapon on hand.

"Twizlers." Nigel said aloud, causing the barrel of the J.U.D.G.E. to glow blue. He aimed his weapon in between two corrupt operatives. He pulled the trigger, sending the modified multi-slug out of the weapon. The twizler round separated in mid-air, spinning off in two directions to strike the two teens. The teens were knocked off their feet, throwing them into the air and eventually landing on their heads.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Lex smirked as he pointed his gun at Connie Ingram's forehead. "Your ten minutes are up by the way." He pulled the trigger, executing Connie.

"No!" Josh shouted before charging forward, raising his harpoon arm.

"Get slagged!" William screamed, weapons blazing.

"You first." Lex muttered before walking forward towards Nigel's team. He raised his weapon and began to shoot at them.

"Why couldn't we have taken the elevator?" Abby asked.

"Because it was in use." Rachel climbed over the Level One guard rail. Rachel stuck her hand down to help Abby up. "Not to mention I always wanted to do that." Rachel and Abby turned to see Nigel's team and Lex's clashing. Her eyes drifted to the hostages who were tied and bound. "Abby, free the hostages, I'll back Nigel up." Rachel drew her collapsible staff and charged forward into battle.

"Yeah, yeah." Abby muttered as she walked over to the hostages. Abby took notice of Connie's body, cringing at the sight. "Oh god, Connie Abby is so sorry." Abby frowned before getting to work on untying the hostages.

"_We don't kill, that's our one rule." _A voice rang through Josh's head as he charged forward. "_I don't think that's going to fix it." _Connie's voice rang through Josh's head as he leapt into the air, bringing his elbow down on Lex.

Lex side stepped and moved to throw a punch. Josh spun around, shooting his harpoon at Lex. The harpoon scraped against Lex's helmet, before colliding with a corrupt teen's head, piercing it. Lex's fist collided with Josh, knocking him off his feet.

Lex turned to see William tackling one of his team members. "Keep up the good work Samantha." Lex rolled his eyes as he walked past them.

"Get this guy off me!" The teen, Samantha shouted.

"Click." William pointed his weapon at Samantha's temple. "Do I have to say bang too?"

Lex aimed his pistol at Nigel who had just pistol whipped one of the corrupt TND operatives. The Elevator reached Level One. "Oh no you don't!" Sand shouted before rushing out, slamming into Lex.

"What is with you people?" Lex frowned as he kneed Sand in the stomach.

"Bang! Oh just kidding." William smirks evilly as he still held the 2x4 weapon to Samantha's head, causing the corrupt teen to shake in fear.

"You all probably think I'm just another dime a dozen villains we used to face back in the KND." Lex blocked as punch from Sand. Sand gabbed her gas gun and pulled the trigger in front of Lex. Lex merely held his breath and grabbed Sand throwing her over at Josh. "But I am more than that."

"Yeah, you're a traitor." Rachel shot forward smacking Lex with her staff. "You talk as if you yourself are as menacing as Grandfather, as Father, even like Jonah Icarus before becoming a vegetable." Rachel socked Lex across his chin.

"That's because I am." Lex head butted Rachel, knocking her back. "And I got a job to do." Lex grabbed Rachel by the throat and hoisted her up into the air. "But first, I squeeze the life out of you."

"Enough." Lex turned to see Nigel standing over his fallen TND traitors. "Let her go, and I won't do something we both will regret."

Lex drew his gun. "Let's." Lex aimed at Nigel's head as he continued to apply force on Rachel's neck. "I will go down in history as the one who killed both the Great Rachel T. McKenzie and the Bald Messiah himself." Lex pulled the trigger. "Die."

Nigel narrowed his eyes as the bullet came at. Nigel focused on the bullet, as if time had slowed. The bullet began to burn as it closed in, eventually incinerating before making contact.

"Well then." Lex smirked, looks like you stopped me…yeah right three bullets." Lex rapidly pulled the trigger, sending two more bullets at Nigel.

Before Nigel could react, Numbuh Infinity dashed in front of him, merely swatting the bullets away like flies. "Will you shoot him?" Numbuh Infinity rose a brow

"Armor!" Nigel shouted, causing the barrel of the J.U.D.G.E. to glow purple. Nigel pulled the trigger, sending a armor piercing slug through Lex's helmeted head.

Lex fell to his knees, loosening his grip around Rachel's neck before falling face first, dead.

"Took you long enough." Rachel rubbed her sore neck. "So…we done here?"

"For now." Nigel looked to his J.U.D.G.E. and then to Lex's body. "It had to be done." Nigel muttered to himself.

Josh retracted his harpoon, making sure to scrape off anything on the point. He turned his head, setting his gaze upon Connie's dead body. "Someone you knew?" Sand asked, putting a comforting hand on Josh's shoulder.

"Yes." Josh answered simply.

* * *

**The Society: Medical Ward**

Soulless sat behind a computer terminal. "And now, we hit play." Soulless spoke to himself as he hit the play button in hopes of seeing RAMON-4's last two months through his eyes. "Darn it, it needs to buffer." Soulless stood up from his chair.

"I'd better check up on Crystal, see how she's doing." Soulless walked through the doors to the where Crystal was currently resting. He grabbed her chart to compare her current vitals with when she was first brought into the Ward.

"Well, Ms. Wickens, it seems you have a clean bill of health." Soulless said without taking his eyes off the chart. "I hope you enjoyed your downtime, it's time to get back…to…work…" Soulless trailed off as he looked to Crystal's bed, finding her missing. "Crap."

* * *

**Well, first some things. Minh Holtch was a character that was set to appear in a discontinued story of mine called Out of Mind, where infact, some other characters from this story also originate from. So yeah. Next chapter will focus on Crystal. Until then, (oh go this brings me back and god I'm starting to sound old) Later Days.**


	114. Galactic Endgame: The Wytch of Quahog

**Alright, chapter 14, although technically 12 if you don't count Shadow Play, but who's counitng!**

* * *

**GKND HQ**

"_So…this is where you go when we aren't in that bleak chamber."_ The crustacean-like alien member of The Big Three, Samos, said as he entered what appeared to be a laboratory.

"_Of course."_ Cindus responded. _"I do somewhat have a life."_ Cindus, draped in a hooded robe, over saw countless computer screens and monitors. _"If you can call this a life. Why are you here Samos? You never come down here, not since I showed you it in the first place."_

"_A couple of operatives have told me about a salvage ship delivering something to you earlier."_ Samos stated.

"_Told you or were forced?"_ Cindus turned to face Samos.

"_Numbuh 1 Inch and Numbuh 10,000, keep in mind the willingly relinquished this information." _Samos narrowed his eyes. _"I trust this is not another one of your rogue robots, now is it?"_

"_It is a project. A _persona_l project, one that does not concern you."_ Cindus spoke sternly. _"I advise you, Samos, do not meddle with fire; it is toxic to your kind."_ Cindus returned to the monitors. _"Now, please, leave me."_

"_As you wish, Cindus."_ Samos forced himself to say before leaving the laboratory. Samos walked down the hall, making sure to get as far away from Cindus as possible before stopping. _"I think it is safe to talk now."_ Samos spoke aloud. From the shadows, a female humanoid operative with feline features appeared.

"Why so jittery, Numbuh A+Bi?" the operative asked.

"_Cindus is up to something Regalis. I would like you to find out."_ Samos said without facing Regalis.

"Then I report back to you, right?" Regalis said as she began to walk back into the shadows.

"_No, no."_ Samos narrowed his eyes. _"After you find out what he is doing, I would like you to go to a planet for me and inform a GKND operative currently stationed there."_

"Who's the operative?" Regalis asked from the shadows.

"_His name is Nigel Uno."_

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: The Q**

"This city has gone to hell." The twenty-one year old manager of the book store known simply as 'The Q', said as he and the rest of the employees look out the window and to the destroyed city. The front door to The Q opened, taking the employees attention away from the window, forcing them to get back to work. "Whelp, back to it then."

A teenage girl with dark purple hair walked through the aisles of the book store, looking at the colorful spines on every shelf. "Been awhile…" Crystal spoke lightly. "…I hardly remember this place…it's been so long…"

"Need help?" Crystal turned to see the manager standing at the end of the aisle.

"No…I'm good Mario." Crystal smiled at the manager.

"Crystal? Where the hell have you been?" The manager, Mario asked surprised. "We haven't seen you since the funeral."

"I've been working." Crystal laughed.

"So, haven't given up on the 'Wiccan' thing?" Mario asked as he walked down the aisle to meet Crystal.

"No…not yet…although I'm starting to think about changing the name." Crystal sighed. "So, how's the city been since the Anarchist attack?"

"A lot of good men, women, and children died." Mario shook his head. "Benedict is using this as an opportunity to make himself look like some kind of Angel. Not to mention he's got Garret running around as 'Sandman', supposedly fighting Gwen as she returns to power over Quahog."

"What?" Crystal asked, her anger slowly rising at the mention of that name. "What about Gwen?"

"She got out, alongside some other badies during the Anarchist attack." Mario shook his head. "Can you believe it, she's actually calling herself Prom Queen now…out of all the names she could've chosen…she chose that one."

"Why that name?" Crystal raised a brow.

"The original Prom Queen dated Teen Tornado. Those two tore what was left of the original Sector Q apart, putting me in a wheel chair for six years and killing Dillon." Mario shook his head once more. "Well, what can we do? Well beside that, you're back in town for a reason, see your folks? Buy a new book about how to distort gravity? Any reason in particular?"

Crystal thought for a moment. She thought about Mexico, she thought about the Scales, she thought about her role in helping Nigel's mission, and then she thought of Nolan. "Just had to get out of the office. Sometimes I feel claustrophobic."

"I hear that." Mario laughed. "Okay, well when you're ready, Edward will ring you up; I got to go look into something." Mario said before walking off. "Good seeing you again Crystal."

"Likewise." Crystal smiled as she resumed looking through the shelves. Crystal ran her right hand across the spines of several books. Crystal closed her eyes as she walked towards the end of the aisle, running her hand against the books, smiling at the feeling.

"_Why are you reading?" a six year old Crystal looked up from her book to see her older brother, Travis, looking down at her. "Shouldn't you be out having fun or something with your friends or watching T.V.?"_

"_You know why I'm reading, Trav." Crystal spoke innocently, I like to read, it's like watching T.V., but in your head."_

Crystal walked out of the book store, smiling at the memory.

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: Residential District**

Crystal walked on the ruined sidewalk near a park. Her eyes wandered to a crosswalk near the sidewalk. On the crosswalk, though faded, was a rough white outline of a dead body drawn with chalk.

Nearby, behind a house, lay the fallen rotting Sector Q tree house, left for all to see as if set out as a display.

"_I'm going out on another mission." A seven year old Crystal looked up from her bed to see her brother getting dressed. _

"_Where are you going, Trav?" Crystal asked her brother. _

"_Numbuh 100 asked for me personally, you know how Steve is, always needs the best." Travis smirked. "He's doing this whole rallying speech and what not; all I know is that I'm going to be working with Sector Q and T on this."_

"_Okay." Crystal yawned. "See you in the morning, Trav. Good luck."_

"_Thanks see you in the morning Amethyst." Travis smiled as he looked at his now sleeping sister. He left through their shared room window to his waiting S.C.A.M.P.E.R._

Crystal frowned as she stared at the letter 'Q' on the fallen tree house. She recalled the following morning.

"_I'm sorry." Crystal looked up to see a twelve year old Mario speaking to her. "Your brother was the greatest of us all."_

A tear streaked Crystal's cheek. Crystal walked past a familiar house, stopping in front of the path way to the front door. The house looked burnt, possibly from a grenade thrown by the Anarchist. There were caution signs everywhere; even blood stains on the front door of the house.

Crystal walked up the pathway. She stopped at the door and proceeded to knock on it. The door fell backward at the slightest touch. Crystal looked around for any sign of the sole remaining occupant of the house. "Mrs. York?" Crystal called out. "It's me, Crystal. I'm just here to check up on you." There was no reply.

Crystal entered the house, walking up the stairs to the second floor. She knocked on a door before opening it. She found the room empty of everything besides a mattress, like someone left with all their belongings.

'_Deserted, Mrs. York must've left after the Anarchist attack.' _Crystal thought. Crystal walked away from the door and headed to another door. She knocked on the door before entering it. She found the room still holding possessions, all which seemed to have been left untouched for months, everything covered in dust. _'Nolan's room.' _Crystal thought.

Crystal walked to a nearby dresser. On the dresser was a Bunsen burner that appeared to not have ben years in a long time. Two soda cans that were just gathering dust, the remains of a SCHMS gas mask, and a picture frame of a young Nolan surrounded by the original members of Sector Q.

Crystal left the room, closing the door behind her. She walked down the stairs as recalled the first time she met Nolan.

_Crystal fell face first onto the concrete floor of the cafeteria. She turned to see Gwen Tucker and cronies laughing at her. "Aw! The new girl trip herself ?" Crystal forced herself back onto her feet. "Maybe you should watch where you step. Or where and how you move."_

_Crystal prepared to retort, but someone beat her to the punch. "Ha. Ha. Ha." A humorless laugh and clap caught her persecutors attention. "Really? You've stooped this low Gwen? Terrorizing her just for being new? This is just pitiful." _

_Gwen glared at the newcomer. "Keep your nose out of our business Nolan. This doesn't concern you."_

_"Oh it does. It does." Nolan said stepping forward. "You remember John, right? My friend that you bullied every single day? Well if memory serves you and your cronies here were the main group that pushed him into becoming the monster he is today."_

_"Please." Gwen waved him off. "He was too week. He cracked under pressure to easily." Nolan only glared in response. A chill ran down Gwen's spine. She looked to her friends for assistance, only to find they'd all backed away._

_"I recommend you cut your crap and just leave. Before you know it, she'll be just like John." Nolan said lowly. "And you know fully well how he retaliated. Aren't you still talking to a therapist?"_

_Gwen glared at Nolan. She scoffed before turning around and walking away. "We don't have to put up with this." She said aloud to her group. They all began to follow her, leaving as the schools populace looked on after them._

_"Wow." Crystal said astounded with the turn of events. "You know exactly how to push their buttons."_

_Nolan only nodded. "They'll continue to pester you until you start trying to be like them. I'm telling you this only because I don't want another Affright running around."_

_Crystal began to form a question, only to stop herself as she watched Nolan walk off. _

Crystal exited the former York Household and resumed walking down the sidewalk. Her eyes drifted upward to the sky. Up in the sky, three crows flew high above in the sky. Crystal continued to stare at the crows as they began to fly in circles.

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: Wickens Household**

Crystal walked through her front door, locking it behind her. She found a note on the fridge addressed to her from her mother. Crystal read it and set it down on the kitchen counter. Crystal walked up her house's stairs onto the second floor. She entered her room, closing it behind her. She sat her workbench within her room, turning on her radio as she began to work on another staff.

_The death toll is catastrophic. In the wake of the Anarchist's attack on Quahog, more than five hundred men, women, and children have been confirmed dead._

Crystal began to work on staff that was already past the main stage of construction, all it needed now were the components that would give it its ability to fly, melee attacks, and its energy projection.

_New teen mastermind, Prom Queen, continues to prey on the fear and fallout of the Anarchist attacks, selling drugs to the desperate, uniting any gangs formed gangs, and is suspected of murder._

Crystal's eyes narrowed behind her welding mask. She added the gravity generators to her staff and proceeded to link it with her remote control.

_Where were the police! Hundreds of citizens are now dead, and more are dying! Whether from the Anarchist, or from the effects of the toxins he threw into the city, or even the new power struggle. Why are there so little few helping the relief effort?_

Crystal set up the energy projector at the tip of the staff, choosing to screw it in first then weld it onto the staff.

_The Uno administration acknowledges the pain that Quahog is feeling. We assure the public we are doing everything in our power to help. We have plenty of supplies on the way and the dully appointed officer of Quahog, The Sandman, is doing everything he can to keep the citizens safe._

Crystal inspected her staff. She let it drop to the floor and hit a button on her remote control, causing the staff to levitate off the ground. Crystal smiled. Crystal left her work bench, walking to her closet. Crystal dug into her closet, pulling out a box with gray version of her Wiccan outfit.

* * *

**West Quahog: Later That Night**

"Why are we doing this again?" A teen asked as he and his ski mask wearing friend attached C4 explosives to a bank vault.

"Why not, Prom Queen said she needs the doe, we get her the doe." The ski mask wearing teen rolled his eyes. "What she wants, she gets, no matter the cost." The ski mask wearing teen motioned to the dead security guards behind them.

"Jus' saying, that new Sandman killed Holiday, I hear that he also killed the Anarchist." The teen said worriedly.

"Won't be happening, that new Sandman is friends with Prom Queen." The teen with the ski mask rolled his eyes.

Unnoticed by the two teens, a shadowy figure walked silently through the Bank. The figure raised a staff and pressed a button, causing the tip to glow a rainbow of colors.

"What in the world." The teen with the ski mask turned around, only for his eyes to rise in horror before he and his friend were consumed in a flash of white.

* * *

**Quahog: Community Relief and Care Center**

_-Police are now consoling the families of the now deceased Bank Guards as the critically injured robbers are being transported out of town for suitable treatment-_

"If you all want housing or food, get in line!" a teen wearing an executioner outfit exclaimed as he burst into the center on horseback. "This city now belongs to Prom Queen, if you want anything; you talk to her." The teen exclaimed as he began to trample over the injured and starving men, women, and children within the Relief Center.

"If anyone disagrees…" The teen chuckled lowly as he pulled out an obscenely large axe. "…Please stand forward to voice your complaints."

"Where are the cops?!" A number of those present exclaimed.

"Too over rated." The executioner set his axe aside and reached for a torch. "Now, seeing as Schurr is busy, I'll have to take over in the arson department." The teen held the torch up in the air. "It'll be beautiful."

The lights within the Relief Center began to flicker before cutting out. The torch's fire was extinguished as the sound of a fight rang throughout the Center. When the lights turned back on. All those present found the teen in the executioner outfit on the floor unmoving as his horse looked spooked.

* * *

**Downtown Quahog**

_-Recent news of an arson attempt on the Quahog Community Relief and Care Center are flooding in like wild fire, pardon the use, as the culprit was found unconscious-_

"You feel lucky, punks." A bald teen with piercings resembling DVDs, said as he and a teenager with a buzz cut stood around terrified children.

"We got orders from Prom Queen, torch 'em." The teenager with a buzz cut smiled sadistically as he approached a group of teenagers with a moltov. "This'll teach you to walk onto Prom Queen's territory 'n try to steel our candy supplies."

"No." The teen with the buzz cut turned his head, only to be greeted by the butt of a staff. The teen was knocked over onto the ground, the moltov rolling out of his hand without breaking. The teen force himself up, only for a foot to stomp on his face, knocking him out.

"You…" the bald teen said, eyes widening in fear.

"Yep, me." Crystal lowered her eyes behind her gray hood. She raised her staff and pressed her thumb on a button, causing the end to glow a rainbow of colors. The staff projected an energy blast, knocking the teen off his feet.

"Leave all of you." Crystal ordered the children, all of whom did as she told them. "Alright." Crystal stood over the bald teen. "Where is Gwen, Fanatic?"

"Like I'm going to tell you." The teen, known as Fanatic, muttered as he held his chest in pain.

"Oh you will." Crystal's staff drifted downwards into her waiting arms. She hit a switch on the side, causing three knifes to pop out. "Tell me, now."

"S-She's at James Woods High School, what's left of it anyways. Just, please don't hurt me." Fanatic whimpered.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Crystal muttered before knocking Fanatic out.

* * *

**James Woods High School**

_-News coming in all over Quahog, various crimes taking place over the city have been thwarted by what witnesses say to be, and I quote, a 'Witch'-_

"She can't be back." A teenage girl with long brown hair, wearing a pink prom dress and a tiara, narrowed her eyes as she sat on a throne. She glared at the radio beside her. "She can't be back, she's been gone for months."

"You know what this means, don't you Gwen?" The teen in the prom dress, Gwen Tucker the former Numbuh 58, turned to see a teen with shaggy hair leaning on a support pillar. "It's a sign, a sign that means that you should stop this now before that sidekick pops in and thrashes you."

"Why are you even here, Doug? Last time I recall that you left us." Gwen glared at the teen, Doug the former Numbuh 59.

"I'm here to talk some sense into you." Doug spoke softly. "Do you wonder why I left? Because this got too big, it got too real. Since we left the KND, since the day we took over the Candy Ring, I've started to see how big the world is; how it was too big and how we had no control over it. How we could never have control."

"What are you getting at, Doug?" Gwen raised a brow.

"That this never was for us. That this whole life of organized teen crime never was for us. And that we could never change that." Doug took in a deep breath. "I'm also trying to tell you to stop this before something bad happens to you."

Gwen merely glared at Doug. "You think that I'm just going to drop everything, all the power I claimed for myself in the ruins, everything we ever worked for? God, Doug you know I can't do that."

"You should've listened to him." An all too familiar voice echoed throughout the school auditorium/makeshift throne room.

Gwen stood up from her throne, her eyes scanning the rows of seats. "Where are you, show yourself!" Gwen shouted aloud into the darkened auditorium. "You could at least give me the decency of showing yourself as you barge into my headquarters, after you ruin all of my operations transpiring throughout the city, and after you get in between me and my childhood friend's conversation.

Crystal stepped out of the shadows, walking up the stairs onto the stage. "Fine, only because it's you." Crystal glared at Gwen behind her hood.

"I always wondered why you wanted to take me down. It never really crossed my mind until we got sprung out by Monger. 'Why would this one in particular have it out for me?' I asked myself that over and over and yet I still don't know who the second thorn in my side is…just who the hell are you?"

Crystal's gaze softened. "I am the Wytch of Quahog, and I am here to stop you, once and for all."

"Alright, okay, I see Nolan's BS 'no killing' virtues have no effect without the jerk being here." Doug watched as Gwen pulled out a knife. "Well then, if you think you're going to kill me without losing some blood, then you've got another thing coming you witch."

"Who said I was going to kill you." Crystal muttered as she walked forward, staff raised. "My entire walk down memory lane had led me to one conclusion, killing solves nothing, all it does is cause you pain, all it does is make you sink into that pit you stand in every day."

Gwen lunged forward at Crystal with her knife. Crystal hit a button on her staff, causing it to shoot a blast of energy at Gwen, sending her flying backwards, crashing through her throne. "Despite how much I hate, for everything you had done to me, I won't kill you…"

"_You don't need to kill her." _Nolan's voice echoed through Crystal's head.

"Because we both know someone had taught me otherwise." Crystal spoke lowly as she looked down at Gwen's unconscious form. "What's left of the Quahog Police Department will be here shortly." Crystal said, directed at Doug. "I heard everything you said, thought you like the time to get out of here."

"No." Doug muttered. "I'm staying with her."

"Suit yourself." Crystal muttered as she began to leave the auditorium.

* * *

**KNDHQ: Cindus' Laboratory **

"_Show it to me."_ Nicaea's voice echoed throughout the laboratory.

Regalis, hidden in the shadows, observed Cindus and Nicaea crowding around a table covered in white cloth. The cloth was thrown off by some unseen force, revealing a bulky, yet damaged, ten foot robot with a skull-like head and wire dreadlocks.

"_What is it?" _Nicaea asked as she took in the sight of the mechanoid.

"_I give you the future." _Cindus spoke sternly as the robot's eyes began to glow to life.

"…D-Death…Death's…H-H-H-H…ead…Death's Head."

* * *

**Yep.**


	115. Galactic Endgame: Fillmore!

**Well, been a while since I updated. On serious news, I've basically dcecided to leave KND: Messiah Complex as a one-shot rather than some big multi-chapter story. But, yeah this chapter deals with some few things and opens up a few plot threads which will of course be later expanded upon. (Pilot voice)Thank you for choosing air KNDGE and please, read and review. Smiley face.**

* * *

_Breaking news! This is Hilary Hills with channel 5 news reporting that a list of names revealing tall teens who are members of the Teens Next Door. To those unfamiliar with the Teens Next Door, the TND, as it is commonly referred to as, is an organization made of former KND operatives. The list of names have been released to all authorities across world. The manhunt has begun, no TND operative is safe._

_-bzz-_

_-I do not wish harm upon these Teenagers, only to apprehend them and show them the error of their ways. As President of the United States, I would like to formally ask any and all TND operatives to turn themselves in, I would prefer blood not be shed within my nation._

_-bzz-_

"_-True, the world has turned out for the better under that of President Uno. But we can't just sit and watch as he turns the world's hate on kids of all people. Is that not what Hitler had done to the Jews?"_

_That was a clip of Vin Moosk, two months before his tragic death at the hands of radical KND abolitionists. _

"Man, it's bad, real bad." An African American teen with glasses and a safety patrol officer sash, said to his partner as he sat at his desk. "Just, wow."

"The world is changing, Fillmore, it's just how times are now." The Teen's, Fillmore's, partner said as she went over a vanilla folder at the desk beside his. "It's just the new status quo. The President and everyone else ay that the KND are bad, honestly, I never even fathomed the idea of a child only organization until now."

"New status quo? Look around Ingrid, the only reason no one is speaking up is because they're all afraid. It's either get on board or swim in shark infested waters." Fillmore sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "Anyways, the School's safety patrol hasn't even done anything besides take down or apprehend anyone we think is working with these Kids Next Door kids.

"Ingrid…it feels like were _hunting_ people…" Fillmore said as he noticed two Safety Patrol officers barge into the Safety Patrol Room with a teenage girl with blonde pig tails. "What's that all about?" Fillmore asked as the girl tried to break free from the Officer's holds.

"That's Mary-Lou Sarah-Jane Jones; she's in our second period." Ingrid turned her attention back to the television screen. "And it seems she's a member of the TND." Ingrid pointed to the television screen, where it was now going over the names on the list; Mary Lou's being among them.

"This ain't right Ingrid…" Fillmore shook his head as Mary-Lou was put and locked in a room. "This ain't right at all…"

* * *

**The Society: Numbuh Infinity's Office**

"So, am I a field operative again? Or am I back behind a desk?" Maurice asked as he sat in front of Numbuh Infinity's desk.

"Depends." Numbuh Infinity leaned back in his chair. "Why did you let them go?"

"Who? Do you mean the traitors or Nigel?" Maurice said as he tried to figure what Numbuh Infinity was getting at.

"Both." Numbuh Infinity rubbed his chin. "Why didn't you follow Nigel? Why did you let him run off into a battle with William of all people, especially if he reacted the way he did."

"I knew Josh could handle it, even then, I had Rachel and Abby follow them." Maurice answered calmly.

"Josh was unstable, even more than William. He was in no position to keep an eye on either of those two." Numbuh Infinity spoke lowly. "Josh is currently sitting in his room in solitude, guilt ridden over the death of Connie and that traitor he killed. At least one of those deaths could have been avoided, you realize that, right?"

"I thought you wanted to evaluate me for field work instead of berating me like some child." Maurice's eyes lowered slightly.

"I am." Numbuh Infinity stated. "So why did you let them go? Why didn't you finish the job, why didn't you do what Nigel did to Lex, or what Josh did to that poor nameless traitor?"

"Because they were all in no position to fight, the moment Lex went down, they realized it was over. We no longer have a means to house criminals seeing as the Arctic Base is gone, they were merely hired guns, not A-Listers like Benedict. So I let them go." Maurice answered. "And so, yeah, now whatever's left of the TND is now a part of this, The Society."

Maurice sat in silence, watching, waiting for Numbuh Infinity to respond, to talk, to do anything other than look at him behind those pitch black soulless sun glasses.

Numbuh Infinity cracked a smile. "Very well then." Numbuh Infinity broke the silence. "You're cleared for active duty, no desk work here."

"Thank you, sir." Maurice nodded.

"Now if you would." Numbuh Infinity motioned to the door.

"Of course." Maurice stood from his seat. The now former head of the now dissolved TND exited the office, closing the door behind him.

Infinity sighed. He removed his sunglasses and set them down on his desk. Infinity's weary eyes drifted to an old incident report filled out by Abigail Lincoln on his desk. On the front page, there was a black and white photo of Nigel during his time in Arctic Training. There was also a list of names, William's among them.

* * *

**The Society: Briefing Room**

"…Mary-Lou was known as Numbuh 14; she was a friend to many and is still a friend to this day." Rachel said as a slideshow played behind her. "She was assigned to X-High School, where she would keep an eye on the local Teen Cell. But as of Monday, a list of names containing every TND operative's names was released to the public, we haven't heard anything from Mary-Lou."

"Twenty minutes ago, however, KND Global Command received an encrypted message from a student at X-High School. The message said Mary-Lou was being held at the school." Rachel paused to catch her breath before continuing. "Supreme Leader Numbuh 363 sent us this information the moment it wound up on his desk."

"Any chance of it bein' a trap?" Fanny asked.

"There is a high chance of this being a setup" Rachel said in a serious tone. "But this is one of our own, we have to rescue Mary-Lou."

"So, is it going to be a 'quiet' one or a 'loud' one?" Patton asked as he sat beside Fanny, his arm slung around her.

"I actually prefer a mixture of both and a hint of insane laughter with a dash of explosions." William chuckled as he reclined in his chair.

"Sure ya do." Abby rolled her eyes.

"The mission is simple; we retrieve Mary-Lou and leave. The team will consist of Nigel, Thomas and Terry, Wiccan-" Rachel said before being cut off.

"Ahem." Crystal, in her 'Wytch' outfit coughed.

"Pardon me, I mean 'Wytch'" Rachel corrected herself, minding Crystal's name change. "Roady and me, that's the team."

"Oh, man, I was really looking forward to making people cry." William let out a laugh. William turned his head slightly, having noticed the feeling of several pairs of eyes glaring at him. "What? Too dark?"

"You know what you did." Abby said with disdain.

"Let it show on the record that I was entirely against the idea of merging forces." William said, returning the glare to all.

"Don't worry William, if we do get in trouble Numbuh 8/92 will instantly transport you, Fanny, Patton, and the Doblemitz twins." Rachel said, hoping to ease the tense situation.

"So, Josh ain't on this little rodeo?" Thomas asked as he adjusted his headphones.

"He's…he's not exactly in the right state of mind." Rachel said solemnly. "Now then, Numbuh 8/92, if you be so kind, get ready for the Team's deployment?"

"Alright then." Nigel said as he walked over to a table with weapons. "Gear up." Nigel grabbed magazine clips filled with multi-slugs for his J.U.D.G.E.

"What do you think, bro?" Thomas said to his twin brother Terry, who was putting on a hard hat. "Regular 'ol M.U.S.K.E.T. or something…more?"

"I honestly prefer something with a big punch, that also happens to be something memorable." Terry stroked his chin as pulled out his own sidearm. "Gabe whipped it up for me yesterday, he still hasn't come up with a name for it."

"What does it do?" Thomas asked as he pulled a S.C.A.M.P.P. off the table.

"Well it…it…I honestly don't know I just told Gabe to make it have a 'big punch' and to also be 'memorable'." Terry shrugged.

"…Staff?" Roady struggled to say as he pointed to Wytch's staff.

"Made it myself just like before." Wytch threw her hood over her head. "It has the same basics, levitation, energy blast, melee functions, with an E.M.P. device."

"…How…E.M…P…not affect…st-staff?" Roady struggled to ask as he checked his hulking machine gun-like weapon.

"Well…I haven't tested that function out yet but theoretically it should work." Wytch said uneasily, as she inspected her staff.

"Hm…" Roady grunted as he threw his book into his backpack.

"We good?" Rachel asked, earning many nods from the team. "Alright, hit it."

Numbuh 8/92 nodded, he lifted his right arm and from his gauntlet a sword with alien markings sprouted forth. The GKND operative slashed the air, cutting shining lines resembling and 'x' with a line down the middle into the air. The lines Numbuh 8/92 had cut into the air began to expand into a portal. "Kaleg de' thel vorah!" the GKND operative exclaimed.

"Alright." Numbuh 8/92 turned to Rachel. "Think hard on where you wish to go, and this portal will take you there.

"Got it." Rachel said as she led the team through the portal, keeping her thoughts firmly on the intended destination. Once the last of the team passed through the portal, the portal closed in a flash of light.

"…What does that whole phrase even mean?" William asked aloud.

"Try asking nicely and then maybe I'll tell you." Numbuh 8/92 stated bluntly, causing Abby to laugh.

"Abby likes you alien guy, Abby likes you…"

* * *

**Washington: X-High School**

The Team stepped out of the portal, taking a cautious look around. The portal closed behind them in a flash of light. "So, this is X-High School…" Nigel said as he took in the size of the High School. "It's far bigger than any school I've ever seen."

"You should see the Middle School." The Team turned to see a teenager wearing a light red face covering beanie with eye holes, a green jacket, an umpire belt with the words 'Fair Play' written on it and dark blue pants. "Tell me, are you with the KND?"

"Depends." Nigel said cautiously. "Are you the one who sent them a very speific message?"

"Yes, I am." The teen said as he looked over the Team. "I was expecting kids, but, then again you won't raise as much suspicion…except for you…the big guy with the big machine gun." Roady shrugged.

"Who are you? Well, besides being the guy who tipped us off of course." Wytch said behind here face concealing hood.

"I am…a concerned citizen." The teen answered. "I've seen injustice take place within these halls ever since the beginning of President Uno's administration took hold of office. I've been forced to do things, things I never fully agreed with. And now we hunt and treat the world's youth like animals. All I am is someone who wants to something that's right for a change."

"…Okay, sure, yeah, don't give us a name." Thomas rolled his eyes. "That's just what we need, another guy who runs around pretending to be unseen yet mysterious."

"Well dude, sad to say, but all your dodging questions and making yourself out to be some mysterious individual just makes us want to know who you are even more." Terry mimicked his brother's actions. "No offense though."

"Are you guys normally this offensive?" The teen asked, taken aback by the Topkins' twin's actions.

"Actually I believe we have two individuals filling in the role for one today." Nigel shrugged. "I guess we'll just call you Mister 'Fair Play' for the time being then." Nigel extended his hand to The Teen. "What do you say we go and accomplish what we came here to do?"

The Teen shook Nigel's hand. "Agreed." Mister 'Fair Play' turned to X-High School.

"One more thing though." Nigel said in a low tone, narrowing his eyes. "If this is a trap…you won't have to worry about anyone else here, because I will _demolish_ you."

"Fine, I get it, you guys don't trust me, and I understand that." Mister 'Fair Play' said unfazed by Nigel's threat. "But I do believe you are here for a _reason_, a _mission_, a _rescue_ mission. I have a friend in the Safety Patrol where Mary-Lou is being held. She'll help us get her out. Now, let's go."

"Lead the way." Nigel motioned to the High School. In silence, the Team and Mister 'Fair Play' made their way into the school, walking down its halls, just as classes began to get ready for lunch.

* * *

**The Society: Josh's Quarters**

Josh lay alone in his bed, his eyes narrowed as he stared off to a wall. Anger and sadness burned throughout his body. Anger over the loss of a life and for taking a life, sadness for the loss of a dear friend and for his careless actions that resulted in a death.

"Josh." A voice called out his name from outside his room. "It's me, Sand. You alright, we're all worried about you." Josh remained silent, his eyes drifting over to the door, debating whether or not to open it. "Come on Josh, I know what you're going through. It isn't a feeling I'd wish on anyone."

Josh sighed. 'Why not', he thought. Josh forced himself up off his bed. He opened his door, finding Sand standing there without her gas mask. "Hey, Kayla."

"Hey." Kayla nodded. "Look, for stuff like this it's best for one to talk about it. I've been in that state of depression, the depression that comes from the realization that your actions had taken the life of someone, and also the loss of someone you care for. So, you know, if you'd like to talk about it, I'm here."

"Thanks." Josh said rubbing the back of his neck with what was left of his right arm, his eyes traveling down to his feet. "…Do you mind if I can talk about now then?"

"No, not at all." Kayla said stepping through the doorway, closing Josh's door behind her.

* * *

**Washington: X-High School**

"We probably should've waited for the school to get out, now that I think about it." Rachel muttered as she punched an X-High School student in the face.

"No dice, they're set to pick up Mary-Lou at two, which means it was now or never." Mister 'Fair Play' said as he dodged a fist. He grabbed the arm and flung the owner over his shoulder and into a group of Safety Patrol officers.

"Us against an entire school filled to the brim with Anti-KND fanatics, just the kind of school I've dreamed of going too." Thomas muttered as he blasted a teen with his S.C.A.M.P.P.

Wytch blasted away three teens using rulers as weapons with her staff's energy projection ability. "If we don't make any progress soon, they'll swarm us, take away our breathing room and then just stomp us out!"

"Then we need to hurry this up!" Nigel shouted as he blasted a teen point blank with his J.U.D.G.E. "Roady! Terry! Clear us a path!" Nigel ordered.

Roady grunted as he smacked a student away with his hulking 2x4 machine gun. He positioned it in front of him and pulled the trigger, sending hundreds of concussive rounds down the hall. Many students dropped once they came into contact with the concussive rounds.

"Time to find out what this thing can do." Terry muttered as he raised his sidearm. "Bang." He pulled the trigger. A glowing green projectile shot out the barrel of the weapon, the force throwing Terry backwards into a nearby student. The green projectile came into contact with a group of students, exploding on contact. The students were thrown through lockers and walls into nearby classrooms.

"Ouch!" Thomas exclaimed as he rubbed his back. Thomas turned to see Terry getting back on his feet. Shaking his head, Thomas said, "Terry, watch okay, remember that whole connection thing we got going?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know I know." Terry rolled his eyes as he dusted himself off. "I feel pain, _you_ feel pain, you feel pain and then _I _feel pain. I remember quiet vividly bro." Terry looked to his sidearm. "…I think I'm going to call this thing…the 'Boomer'."

"That's not an acronym." Rachel said as she ran past the twins, closely following Roady and Mister 'Fair Play' as Roady cleared a path to the Safety Patrol room.

"So what? It automatically has to be an acronym?" Terry whined.

"Well, yeah…." Nigel said as he entered the conversation, blasting two students with a 'twizler' round. "It's like an unwritten rule."

"Well, it isn't an official rule!" Terry exclaimed. "It's time to break down the status quo!"

"Sure, yeah, Anarchy forever or what not…" Wytch muttered as she swatted a student away with her staff.

"We're here." Mister 'Fair Play' said, pointing to a nearby class room.

"Roady, Terry, Thomas, Wytch, keep them away from the room while we get Mary-Lou." Nigel commanded as he, Rachel and Mister 'Fair Play' ran into the Safety Patrol room.

"Hold it right there!" Nigel spun, aiming his sidearm at four Safety Patrol officers who appeared to be guarding a holding cell. "Stop now or we will use deadly force."

"Please." Mister 'Fair Play' muttered behind his face concealing beanie. The Safety Patrol officers rose laser pistols which closely resembled that of which Teen Ninjas used. "See what I mean, it's just unethical, it's a school and they have weapons solely for the purpose of dealing with KND related threats."

"Make 'em count." Rachel said as she through her collapsible staff like a spear at the officer on the far left, knocking him out. Nigel blasted the officer to the far right.

Before the third Safety Patrol officer could react, the fourth turned and shot him in the face. The fourth knelt beside the fallen officers, checking their pulses. "They're all alive." The fourth stood up, dropping her laser gun. "Hope you know what you're doing partner."

"So do I." Mister 'Fair Play' said walking over to the remaining Safety Patrol officer. "Is it open?"

"No, here's the key though." The Safety Patrol officer handed Mister 'Fair Play' a key. "Now, if you would, please make it look convincing."

"One of you do it." Mister 'Fair Play' said over his shoulder to Nigel and Rachel.

"Right, you never betrayed anyone." Nigel raised his J.U.D.G.E. "Tranq." The barrel of the J.U.D.G.E began to glow purple. Nigel pulled the trigger, of the J.U.D.G.E., shooting a tranquilizer slug at the Safety Patrol officer, knocking her out in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks Ingrid." Mister 'Fair Play' said, looking over to the now unconscious Safety Patrol Operative.

The door to the holding room flew open, catching Mary-Lou by surprise as she sat in solitude. "Schools out." Nigel said, steeping into the room.

"Nigel?" Mary-Lou said surprised, "where the hell have you been?"

"You're really asking a question like that at a time like this?" Rachel asked, stepping inside the room and throwing Mary-Lou a 2x4 weapon. "Now, let's get out of here." Mary-Lou grabbed the weapon and followed Nigel, Rachel, and Mister 'Fair Play' out of the Safety Patrol office and into the fray of battle between the members of The Society and the Anti-KND students of X-High School.

"Do these guys ever give up?!" Thomas shouted as he blasted another student point blank in the face. "That's the last bit of energy in my S.C.A.M.P., please someone tell me we have an escape plan?"

"Of course we do." Nigel pulled out his communicator. "Numbuh 1 to Numbuh 8/92, we need a portal at the front of the school, send in the second team while you're at it."

"_Consider it done." _Numbuh 8/92's voice replied.

At the front of X-High School, a portal originating from the inner walls of The Society materialized in a flash of light. Stepping through the portal a heavily armed Abigail Lincoln leading the way huffed, taking in the size of X-High School. "Feh, Abby's seen bigger middle schools than this."

"Enough chit chat, time to break some faces!" William shouted as he pulled out two propeller-like weapons. William ran forward up the stairs leading to the school's entrance.

"Shouldn't we follow him? You know, help Nigel with rescuing Mary-Lou." Pete Doblemitz asked.

"Nah, Nigel's got it covered." Abby laughed. "All we got to do is wait and keep the portal open for immediate escape. Just let William have his fun." Abby continued to laugh as she checked her weapons. "Oh, those poor High School students."

"Extraction is here!" Nigel shouted as Roady began to cut a path through the students.

The sound of mad laughter and screams of terror quickly flooded the halls, sending chills down each student's spine. "What is that?" Mister 'Fair Play' asked.

"Quickly!" Nigel shouted to Roady. "Head towards the screams and that sickening laughter!"

"That doesn't sound too safe actually." Mary-Lou spoke up as she let out a burst of mustard fire at nearby X-High students.

"Just do it!" Nigel shouted as he realized he was down to one clip of multi-slugs.

"They're breaking out the laser rifles!" Rachel shouted as she dodged a laser bolt.

"Wytch, time to find out if that E.M.P works!" Nigel shouted.

"Right." Wytch smirked behind her hood. She hit a switch on the tip of her staff, causing every electronic in the school to cease functioning.

"It's a fist fight from here on out." Nigel muttered as his J.U.D.G.E. ceased operating.

"Fair enough." Wytch spun her staff around. Roady smashed his 2x4 machine gun over a student's head, grunting with satisfaction. Terry sighed, tossing his newly named 'Boomer' aside before bawling his hand into a fist and socking the nearest student.

"Let's not leave our stuff behind, okay?" Thomas said as he retrieved the Team's discarded weaponry.

"Just keep pushing forward!" Nigel shouted as he and the others fought their way through the halls of the school to the continuous sound of maniacal laughter and screams.

"There you guys are!" William laughed maniacally as he smacked another student aside.

"William, good to see that you're doing what you do best." Nigel said, taking in the path of destruction William had created.

"Just like old times, eh baldy?" William laughed.

Nigel simply walked past William as the others caught up. "Let's get out of here."

"Right, yeah." William muttered before grabbing a nearby student and smashing him against a wall. "Yep."

"Come on psycho." Wytch said as she ran past William, the students of X-High School close behind.

"Don't have to tell me twice." William said before taking off running, his eyes wide open from the sheer amount of students.

"We ready to go?!" Nigel shouted as he and the others ran out of the school's front entrance.

"You know it Numbuh 1!" Abby shouted as she and the rest of her team laid down cover fire.

"So, what about you?" Nigel turned to Mister 'Fair Play'. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to keep doing what I do." Mister 'Fair Play' said laughing. "Thanks for letting me tag along and for not just shooting me."

"In all honesty" Nigel began as the various members of his team began to pass through the portal. "You should think about a change of wardrobe, I was tempted to shoot you the moment you announced your presence."

"Yeah." Mister 'Fair Play' laughed. "Well, you guys best get out of here."

"Right." Nigel turned to face the portal. "Thank you for your help Mister 'Fair Play', till we meet again."

"Fillmore."

"What?" Nigel turned to Mister 'Fair Play'.

"My name is Fillmore." Fillmore said behind his light red beanie.

"Well then Fillmore, good luck." Nigel said with a smile before walking through the portal.

"Good luck." Fillmore said before dashing off.

The portal closed with all members of The Society and Mary-Lou passing through. In a flash of bright blinding light, the portal disappeared, leaving the battered and wounded students of X-High School to think about what had just happened.

* * *

**White House: Oval Office **

'Single Root has proved themselves, they've destroyed the only facility capable of training more KND operatives.' Benedict thought to himself as he sat alone in the President's office. 'Every Safety Patrol in every school is now keeping their schools clean from any KND sympathizers. I have now practically ensured world peace to some degree. I have stabilized every economy. I have put a strangle hold over the children of all nations.'

Benedict's eyes narrowed as his attention drifted to a picture on his desk. In the picture, the Delightful Children From Down The Lane stood with their mouths barely resembling smiles. 'Even with all these accomplishments…I still have failed to kill one boy, one little brat, the thorn in my side who to this day has caused more problems to me than any nation, than any old business man, than any one period.'

'I will use these 'scales' to destroy childhood, I will stomp out the KND, and then, I will snap his neck and leave him in the ruins of the old world.' Benedict bit his lip. 'God I wish I had my pipe."'

"Mr. President."Sargent Sensible said, entering the office.

"What is it, Sensible?" Benedict asked, straightening up in his chair.

"Your nephew was spotted leading a strike team into X-High School, where he liberated a TND operative before we could collect her." Sargent Sensible said with his chin high up.

"Any deaths?" Benedict asked.

"No sir." Sensible answered quickly.

"Well then," Benedict rubbed his eyes. "we can always count that out to be a win. Is that all Sensible?"

"No sir, we've found someone you'd like to talk to." Sensible motioned to an old man. "He says he knows about the scales."

"Who are you?" Benedict asked, leaning forward.

"I…am…the Conduit…" The old man replied. "And…you are…an Uno…correct?"

"Yes, I am." Benedict answered.

"I have…been sent to…deliver…a message…" The old man struggled to say. "From…one of the…creators of…the scales...the god Artemis…herself…"

* * *

**Affright's Lair**

_Nightmares are what you live for…_

A teen wearing a costume resembling a puritan preacher with a long black wig, a skeleton mask, and hangman's noose around his neck, shook his head wildly as a voice echoed throughout the lair.

_You laugh and cackle in the name of terror…_

Affright's eyes shifted left to right, searching for the source of the voice. A cloud of purple mist slowly began to engulf the floor of the lair, encircling Affright as he sat in his reclining chair. "Who's there?"

_You resemble someone I knew…his name was Legion…_

Out of the mist, rose a frail figure wearing gladiator armor. Affright reached for his scythe, only for it fly into the hands of the figure. _Now, we don't need this now… _The scythe erupted into flames in the hands of the frail gladiator.

"Who are you?" Affright asked, his eyes narrowing behind his mask.

_You are not afraid…? _The figure asked with a wicked smile.

"Please." Affright scoffed, standing up from his chair. "I have been tormented my entire life, afraid by what my accursed peers would do to me at every waking moment, each terrible deed transcending into the realm of dreams. I know terror, I know the true meaning of nightmares, I know what it is like to feel scared. These feelings are no longer present, however. I am the master of nightmares, the herald of terror, the perpetrator of fear, I am Affright."

The figure smirked. _Good…you are just the man I am looking for…and please, my name is Phobos…the god of Fear...I am here to ask if you would like to help me in showing all of these worthless beings throughout the cosmos the true meaning of terror…_

Affright laughed. "Why should I join you? What do I get out of this then, Phobos?"

_Well, why wouldn't you join me…_ Phobos smiled. _Face it, you're practically nothing, you haven't left your lair in weeks, only to kill one man who'd stolen your gimmick… I am offering you the chance of a lifetime… I am offering you the chance to become the most terryfing being in the galaxy, in the universe and all you have to do is follow my instructions…_

Affright stood in silence, thinking over his options. He stared directly into Phobos' eyes and glared. He cracked a smile. "Deal."

* * *

**...Yeah.**


	116. Spotlight: Numbuh 66

**Well, I've got two more weeks of school and my brain feels almost burnt out. But, yeah, I've been going back and forth, seeing what other things I can tell in my series of stories. So, yeah, this one-shot centers around one of the Sector F operatives from the science fair episode. She is around in my series, kind of a background character but is amongst the core cast in their little claustrophobic hide out. So, yeah.**

* * *

Her name was Aloueete Sophistique. She hated her name, always dreaming to one day have it changed. She was from France. She was also currently sixteen. She used to serve in the Kids Next Door. She was Numbuh 66. Once a part of the KND, she let her natural abilities go to her head.

She was beyond brilliant. She could calculate twenty-two object's trajectories in a blink of an eye. She could build anything she could think of, she almost proved Einstein wrong. She felt superior, never once attempting to integrate herself amongst her fellow KND operatives outside her Sector. She'd take every opportunity to show her peers just how great she was, at science fairs to televised demonstrations on secure KND networks.

One day, she soon found herself sitting alone in the Moon Base cafeteria. She was asked to help oversee the final adjustments to the new Moon Base. She accepted, knowing that only her mind had the ability to see such a task completed. She ate alone. No one talked to her, only stared at her.

She asked what everyone was looking at, no one replied, they all just went back to eat. It was then, at that moment, that she realized how cut off from everyone she was. In her entire time in the KND, she never once made friends with anyone outside her Sector. The language barrier aside, she'd never directly had a casual conversation, she'd never shared tales of heroic adventures or compare knowledge of 2x4 equipment with anyone.

She felt cold. She felt alone. She tried to turn it all around, to be friendly. She made friends of course, just not the ones she'd liked to have made. She befriended Abigail Lincoln, Numbuh 5, and a group of operatives whom she immediately associated with a Toy Story 2 villain.

But it didn't feel right. This entire time she'd expected to have a mountain of friends, to have people who'd be at her side thick and through, the friends that Nigel Uno had, the friends that Rachel T. McKenzie had. She felt empty. She felt like she was owed something.

Her brilliance would later pay off, however, as Aloueete would soon find herself having never underwent the decommissioning process. She found herself a part of some secret organization that was beyond even the secretive Teens Next Door.

Things aren't too different. Sure, she'd developed a smoking habit. She'd gone and become a workaholic, spends most of her time building weapons instead of going home to see her family. But things are somewhat the same. That cold feeling of loneliness still lingers…but at least she's found herself somewhere she belonged.

"So…any new weapons of mass destruction?" Aloueete turned away from her work to see a head belonging to someone she regarded as both a friend and a sociopath sticking into her workstation.

"Que voulez-vous fou?" Aloueete asked, slightly annoyed.

"Uh…just wanted to know if you were busy…you know…building guns that blow heads up or…something involving panda grenades or…I don't know…I'm ranting aren't I?" The teen said, stepping fully into her work station.

"Comment savez-vous exactement ce que je dis, William?" Aloueete asked, wondering how the teen, William, knew exactly what she was saying.

"Almost a year in Arctic Isolation…yeah…they don't give you much to pass you're time with…" William answered.

"Alors ... qu'est-ce que tu voulais?" Aloueete asked, getting back on topic.

"Oh, yeah…we're going to have a special movie night event, you know, to celebrate having successfully saved Mary-Lou…so I wanted to know if you were attending." William shrugged, blushing slightly.

Aloueete thought for a moment, taking in William's actions, noting how off character he was from the usual jar of walking insanity. "I-I'll consider." Aloueete spoke in English, a language almost alien to her.

"Great! See you there!" And with that, the former Numbuh UH-60 ran out of the work station skipping down the hall.

Aloueete returned to her work, her lips forming a small smile. She'd come a long way from that empty feeling in her gut. She had friends now. They were like family, sometimes too serious, sometimes too wacky, and sometimes too caring. But, she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Please forgive me if the French isn't spot on I used google translate. I'll be back to posting for Galactic Endgame and Ben 10: Unbound at a latter point in time, I just can't do it right now. Later days.**


	117. Shadow Play 3

**And now to end this little sub-plot story thing that's been going on in between the main story. Don't orry, this all ties in, it wasn't for nothing, I assure you.**

* * *

**Shadow Play Universe: GKND HQ Cell Block**

"What?" Carol asked harshly as she glared at Numbuh 2030, who was standing outside of her cell. Numbuh 2030 remained silent as he watched Carol. "First you blow up my house, then you arrest me for who knows what, then after that I find out you're all going to take over other universes, and now you're being a creep and staring at me. What is wrong with you?"

"Our world, our universe, thrives. It doesn't appear so but it does." Numbuh 2030 spoke calmly. "Imagine peace. Imagine _everlasting_ peace."

"I can imagine it." Carol glared. "But I can never see it becoming a reality under your supposed world order."

Numbuh 2030 frowned behind his gas mask helmet. "It will be."

"I see you're chatting up the prisoner." Numbuh 2030 turned to see Numbuh 1 walking down the hall, flanked by two fully armored operatives. "She may look like our Numbuh C4, but she isn't our Numbuh C4. And, seeing as the only thing she was worth was the deliverance of the UT- Jump Device, she is only another burden. She will be disposed of."

"Fine." Numbuh 2030 muttered. The Shadow Play Universe operative walked past Numbuh 1, gritting his teeth angrily behind his gas mask helmet.

"Think of it this way." Numbuh 1 peered into Carol's cell. "You've helped a great cause." Carol glared at Numbuh 1 behind her cell. Numbuh 1 smirked, only to be caught off guard as alarms began to go off all over the GKND HQ. "Now what can that be about?" Numbuh 1 muttered to himself as he walked down the hall, followed by his two guards.

* * *

**Shadow Play Universe: GKND HQ**

"AAAHHH!" A GKND operative exclaimed as he was thrown through a window.

"Serves you right. A hooded figure wearing khaki robes and a metal gas muttered as he peered through the crashed window, only to find the operative dangling thirty feet off the ground. "Next time you pull an alarm on me, think twice."

"Hello there." The figure turned to find Numbuh 2030 standing under a nearby doorway. "How did you get in here, it's a secure facility? "

"I used to be called a Locksmith back in the day." The figure muttered as he looked over the GKND operative standing before him. "Nice gas mask is it apart of the helmet or can it separate?"

"It's a single piece." Numbuh 2030 drew his J.U.D.G.E. Numbuh 2030 looked over the figure, noticing the green gem he wore on his left arm and the metal gas mask behind his hood. "By any chance are you here for Carol?"

"Maybe. You normally use a gun?" The figure asked, pointing to the J.U.D.G.E.

"Does it matter to you, you never shied away from guns before, remember the M.U.M.B.L.E.R.?" The figure narrowed his eyes behind his hood at Numbuh 2030's comment. "So, this is what I look like in Carol's universe. It seems I took up more from Wes, eh?"

"And it looks like I didn't pay enough attention to what Dodds taught me." The figure muttered. "Kill any kids lately, Numbuh 2030?"

"Only the ones that cause trouble." Numbuh 2030's eyes narrowed behind his gas mask helmet. "So, do I still go by the ol' Numbuh, or some other name?"

"You can call me the Sandman." The figure, Sandman, drew a gas gun. "So, you gonna take me to Carol, or are we going to have some kind of fight?"

"Depends on you. Exos." The J.U.D.G.E.'s barrel began to glow yellow. "Surrender now; this is your one warning before I blow your head to bits."

"So I take it you never went through the 'vigilante' phase?" Sandman said, only for Numbuh 2030 to remain silent. "Okay then, if you're me then you already know what's going to happen."

"Yeah, I do." Numbuh 2030 pulled the trigger, sending an explosive slug at Sandman. In the blink of an eye, the gem attached to Sandman's gauntlet began to glow, causing his body to become sand particles, allowing the slug to pass safely through him, going through the hole in the window. "Nice trick."

The gem ceased to glow, returning Sandman to normal. "Thanks, unfortunately it has one side effect." Sandman muttered as he began to cough up blood behind his gas mask. Sandman charged forward, ripping a smoke grenade out of his pocket. Pulling the pin, he threw it forward at Numbuh 2030. The grenade exploded, engulfing Numbuh 2030 in smoke.

Unfazed, Numbuh 2030 stuck his arm out into the smoke. The smoke funneled out of the room, revealing Numbuh 2030 to be holding Sandman by his neck off the ground. "Please, if you really were me, you could've dodged that easily." Numbuh 2030 laughed as he threw Sandman out the broken window.

Numbuh 2030 walked towards the window, stopping short as sand shot upwards before flooding back through the broken window. The sand quickly solidified back into Sandman, throwing a punch at Numbuh 2030. The fist collided with the SPU operative, knocking him back.

"What do you hope to gain from this?" Sandman said as he punched Numbuh 2030 in the stomach. "All I'm here for is to rescue my-_our_-friend, then I find out this entire universes' KND are currently hatching a plan to conquer every other universe!"

Sandman delivered another blow, pushing Numbuh 2030. "What could have possibly driven me into going along with murdering, kidnapping, and giving up every ideal I ever held?" Sandman shouted as he threw another punch.

Numbuh 2030 regained his balance in anger, quickly catching Sandman's fist. "When a society where no kid will lose anyone he has ever cared for is within reach, when the prospect of unity and order is a possibility, when I can finally sleep at night knowing there is finally something truly worth doing, then I am willing to throw _anything_ away."

Numbuh 2030 threw his helmeted head forward, connecting with Sandman's, causing his metal mask to slightly break. Numbuh 2030 holstered his J.U.D.G.E. before throwing a fury of punches at Sandman. Numbuh 2030 reeled his left arm back before punching Sandman once more, throwing him backwards.

Sandman coughed and wheezed behind his metal gas mask. "…We…really are…nothing alike."

"Not true." Numbuh 2030 said as Numbuh C4 and many other GKND operatives entered the room. "We have such good friends."

"…And great weaponry." Sandman raised Numbuh 2030's J.U.D.G.E. Numbuh 2030 quickly brought his attention to his empty holster then back to Sandman. "We are…one and the same… but even you fells for the whole 'let 'em in close so you can take their gun' gag." Sandman looked to the barrel of the J.U.D.G.E., noticing it's glowing barrel. "Nice trick."

"Even if you can get a shot off, we'll drop you in a heartbeat." Numbuh 2030 said menacingly.

"Of course I 'll get a shot off" Sandman said coughing. "But what you should really be concerned with, is where I'm going to shoot." Sandman quickly rose the J.U.D.G.E. slightly and pulled the trigger, sending an explosive slug into the ceiling, bringing it down on all in the room.

Amongst the groans and whimpers, sand began to pour out of the rubble. The sand brought itself back together, allowing Sandman to solidify. Sandman quickly removed his metal gas mask, allowing himself to cough out blood onto the floor. Sandman eyed the green gem attached to his gauntlet, slowly narrowing his eyes. "I got to stop using this thing before it kills me."

Placing his cracked and battered metal gas mask on, Sandman exited what was left of the room. 'Okay, now, where would holding cells be?' Sandman asked mentally. Sandman noticed a directory, running towards he quickly searched for anything that could be used to hold captives. "Cell Block." Sandman read aloud. "Twelve floors above." Sandman turned to an open window.

Sandman looked to the green gem attached to his gauntlet and sighed. "Man I hate doing this." The gem began to glow, causing Sandman to turn into sand grains. The sand flew out the window and then up twelve floors.

* * *

**Shadow Play Universe: GKND HQ Cell Block**

"You hear that?" A GKND operative asked.

"You're hearing things." Another GKND operative said as they approached Carol's cell. "Now come on, we have a prisoner to execute."

"Where are they even holding the Jump Device?" the first operative asked.

"The egg heads are trying to figure out how to work it. They should have it working in at least twenty four hours." The second operative said as he came to a stop in front of Carol's cell. "Sorry." He said as he pulled a pair of keys out of his pocket. "But you, you are going to have to die."

"How about no." The two operatives spun around quickly, weapons at the ready, only to be greeted by Sandman's gas gun. The two operatives gaged and wheezed, falling over and drifting into unconsciousness.

"Hello Carol." Sandman said as he pried the keys from the unconscious operative's hands.

"…Nolan? Shouldn't you be dead?" Carol rose a brow behind her cell door.

"Are you complaining?" Sandman asked as he opened her cell door.

"No, but on the record, I could've gotten out at any time." Carol said as she stepped out of her cell.

"Noted."

"So, how are we getting out of here?" Carol asked as she and Sandman began to walk out of the Cell Block.

"Our exit is through Death's Head's device." Sandman answered.

"You know how to work it?"

"Not really, but we've worked with the guy before, we should be able to work it." Sandman said as they exited the Cell Block. "Any idea where it's currently located?"

"Science Department." Carol answered. "It should be a couple of floors above."

"We'd better get moving then, don't want anyone messing with it too much." Sandman said as the duo happened upon a stairwell. "Five floors?"

"Should be." Carol answered as she began to run up the stairs. "Come on 'locksmith', the only thing between us and home is a bunch of psychopaths. It's just like old times."

"You mean there's going to be robots and an awkward yet complicated twist ending?" Sandman said as he followed Carol up the stairs.

"Oh I hope not."

* * *

**Shadow Play Universe: GKND HQ Science Department**

"Hey, Gabe, you want a soda I'm going to the vending machine in the hallway?" A GKND scientist called out.

"Nah, I'm good." Gabe said as he inspected the device. "I'm too intrigued."

"Okay then." The scientist said as he opened the door leading to the outside hallway. To his surprise, the barrel of Sandman's gas gun poked its way inside, shooting knock out gas into the scientist's face. The scientist wheezed as Carol and Sandman forced their way in, knocking him over.

"Hey! You're not authorized to be here!" A GKND guard exclaimed as he and two others charged towards Carol and Sandman.

"I've got this, get the Jump Device." Carol stated firmly before charging towards the three guards.

"Right." Sandman said as he walked towards Gabe. "I'm really sorry about what I'm going to do."

"Which is?" Gabe asked as he took a step back.

Sandman reeled his left arm back and threw it forward, punching Gabe backwards, knocking the scientist out. Sandman turned his attention to the device. He reached out and tapped the sides of the device, causing a holographic map of the universes to engulf the room.

"Hold 'em off for a second longer." Sandman yelled as he worked on the device.

Carol leapt upwards, bringing her elbow down on one of the operative's faces, knocking him out. One of the operatives punched at Carol as the other drew a weapon. Carol ducked and punched the operative in the stomach, causing him to double over. Carol kicked forward, connecting with the operative and pushing him over.

"Sure, yeah, we get reacquainted for less than an ten minutes and I'm the one doing most of the fighting, shouldn't this be the other way around since I'm the one being rescued?" Carol's eyes narrowed as she punched the last operative's throat.

"Hey. Be glad a higher power even bothered sending to rescue you." Sandman rolled his eyes behind his metal mask.

"I could've escaped at any moment." Carol caught a fist and proceeded to crush it in her own.

"I know, I'm just referring to the job I'm currently doing." Sandman said as he crossed two wires, causing the device to glow to life. "It's online."

"Good." Carol retrieved the injured operative's weapon. "I got tired of waiting around." She pointed the barrel of the weapon at the operatives head and pulled the trigger, executing him.

Sandman froze, the sound of a body hitting the metal floor with a loud thud echoed throughout the room. "What the hell Carol?!" Sandman shouted harshly.

"He would've died anyways; I crushed his wind pipe with that jab earlier." Carol rolled her eyes. "So, when can we go home?"

Sandman remained silent as he played with the holographic controls of the device. He dialed up an Earth labeled 'KND: Universe'. "Found it."

"Alright send us home." Carol walked up beside Sandman.

The doors flew apart, revealing Numbuh 1 and several other operatives standing in the door way, J.U.D.G.E.s raised. "There is no escape."

"We've been in worse situations." Carol aimed her weapon at Numbuh 1.

"I guess you won't find out though." Sandman pulled the gun out of Carol's hand, replacing it with the device. "Send my regards to the folks back home." Carol raised a brow in shock as the device glowed a brilliant blue, causing her to vanish.

"You're a dead man." Numbuh 1 smirked. "Exos." He said aloud, causing the barrel of his J.U.D.G.E. to glow yellow.

"Of course I am." Sandman tossed the gun aside and drew his gas gun. Sandman leapt forward as a hail of explosive rounds were sent his way.

* * *

**KND: Universe**

**August 2****nd**

**The Society**

"So…" Wytch began as she slouched in her seat in the rec room. "Anyone know when Gabe will be back with that pizza?"

Lance shrugged. "He's probably trying to 'nuke' it."

"Whelp…" Josh slung his arm around Sand. "I think someone should go check on him."

Angelie began to stand from her seat, only to be blinded by a flash of blue light. She opened her eyes, finding a red headed teen laying on the floor with strange blue circular device in her hands. "Who are you?"

"C-Carol?" Josh rose a brow, quickly recognizing the girl.

"Carol, as in one of your original team mates?" Sand asked, surprised by the girl's sudden appearance.

"God dammit Sandman…" Carol grumbled as she began to get on her feet. She took in the number of people staring at her. "I'm in the right universe, right?"

"Carol…where have you been? Infinity told me you went missing when you went to investigate Death's Head's crash site." Josh said, curious, yet happy to see his old friend.

"Let's just say I'm happy to be back." Carol starred at the device in her hands as the hologram projection showed that of the Shadow Play Universe.

* * *

**Shadow Play Universe**

**Three Days Later**

**Two Miles Away From Virginia**

Sandman staggered through the ruins of a deserted town, his robes ripped, singed, and covered in dried blood. His vision became blurry; he fell to his knees, his head facing downward. Sandman wheezed. He removed his metal mask and tossed it aside onto the ground. He breathed in the un-filtered air, before coughing up a storm.

'_Smells…like burned flesh…'_ Sandman thought as he quickly reached out for his metal mask, placing it back on.

'_So…I guess I'm done now…one job done…no other way home…not even this gem can travel across universes.' _Sandman looked to the green gem attached to the metal gauntlet on his left arm. _'…I'd like to go back to sleep now… That deep sleep that was stolen from me when I was sent here… I think I've earned it…'_

Sandman brought his eyes to look ahead, finding a swirling purple portal before him. Sandman stared at the portal, not moving. _'…Then again…' _Sandman forced himself onto his feet. He staggered forward towards the portal. _'…maybe I haven't…' _

Sandman walked through the portal, vanishing in the blink of an eye.

Sandman stepped into a room, before him stood, at the center of the room, stood a pure green entity. "Greetings." The entity spoke in a raspy voice.

"Hello." Sandman replied weakly. "…You…you're-"

"The Shimmer, yes." The green entity replied as several holographic Earth's appeared throughout the room. "I travel through thousands of universes, appearing as a wandering marker of death."

"I recall…you ran into a friend of mine several years ago…he died almost a year later." Sandman glared at the Shimmer.

"Yes, Numbuh 414, Sixth Age of the Kids Next Door. Existing only in four Universes." The Shimmer said as two Earth's highlighted. "Deceased in all, may I add."

"Neat trick, but if you don't mind my asking, I doubt even a portal to some pocket dimension just appears at random, so why am I here?" Sandman asked.

"Nolan York. You exist in several universes." The Shimmer said as ten Earths highlighted. "One where you never joined the Kids New Dictatorship, but later died defending those who'd turned their backs to you. There's one where you marry your child hood sweet-heart and have a lovely son, despite having become a cripple."

"Another universe where you died in a horrible bus accident. One where you take up the mantle of 'Figure' and start killing all your enemies. Another where all elements of the KND have been purged and then the one where you hail from."

"But in the universe you hail from…you died…and yet…here you are…" The Shimmer reached out to a highlighted Earth, touching it. "You should be dead…"

"Tell me something I don't know…" Sandman said bitterly.

"What if I were to say I could send you back to your world…what would you say?"

"…There's nothing there for me… They believe me to be dead…I would wish to keep it that way." Sandman said sadly.

"You are a sad little man." The Shimmer shook its head. "It isn't every day someone gets resurrected. Yet you continue to sink into the pit, wondering why you were given a second chance, something many would gladly kill for."

Sandman remained silent as he watched The Shimmer play with the Earth. "You should count yourself lucky I'm in a good mood. But then again, my whole 'harbinger of death' routine doesn't work on people who are supposedly dead."

The Shimmer held the Earth up. He passed it to Sandman, who caught it and held it in one hand. "Welcome home, Mr. Sandman."

* * *

**KND: Universe**

**Quahog, Rhode Island**

Sandman closed his eyes. He opened them to find him lying in a wheat field. Sandman removed his metal mask and looked to the sky above, not knowing what to feel.

A paper, carried by a gust of wind, flew by landing beside Sandman. Sandman turned his head to find the paper. On the paper, a familiar name caught his attention. Sandman grabbed the paper and read its contents aloud. "The last Will and Testament of Wesley Dodds…"

Not far away, Morpheus, the God of Dreams watched Sandman through a portal. _"Dream, dream again…"_ The portal closed as three individual lights ascended up to the heavens, sparkling like miniature stars.

* * *

**I'm still debating on what the next chapter should consist of, I've planned out the rest of the story but I have about three things that I could do for the next chapter. Well, until next time. Later days.**


	118. Galactic Endgame: Grudge Match

**Whelp, I thought it best that I tackle this now, seeing that it would be dificult to do these parts later on. Well then here's chapter 17!**

* * *

**The Society: Outside Infinity's Office**

"So…Carol's not dead, that's great!" Thomas smiled. He looked to find Sand, Rachel, and Josh staring at the door to Infinity's office. "You guys do know how I feel about tense environments, right?"

"Sorry, Thomas." Josh answered, not taking his eyes off the Infinity's office. "It's just…well…you know the history she has with the KND."

"Well, actually _he _knows, but _I _don't." Sand spoke up, taking her eyes of Infinity's Office and looking to Josh. "What exactly was Carol's relation with the KND, well, besides being a part of the Prospectors?"

"She always wanted to be the best." Rachel spoke up. "During training, she saw me as a threat to what she was raised to believe and continuously tried to beat me and become the number one on the board. Ever since training she's despised me." Rachel sighed.

"After we formed the Prospectors, Carol became increasingly disassociated with the rest of the KND. That's where it all officially started; sure they made fun of us beforehand, but because of Carol's actions she really brought the heat down on us from everyone else. She left the KND, and from what Kent Nelson told me, she joined Infinity as some kind of secret agent or assassin. From what Nelson told me, she's been holding a grudge against Rachel and many others ever since."

"So…she could be a liability to The Society?" Sand asked.

Josh nodded. "As much as I'd hate to admit it, but she is." Josh shook his head. "She is and always will be my friend. But there has been a time where I thought her perfectionist ideals would get in the way. And I fear that it will again."

* * *

**Infinity's Office**

"So, that's what happened?" Numbuh Infinity asked Carol as he reclined in his chair.

"Yes." Carol answered. "I was sent to another universe by Death's Head's time traveling dimension hopping device, and I was assisted in returning to this universe by Nolan York, whom we all believed to be deceased. His current status, however, is unknown."

"You do know what I am going to have to ask you then, do you?" Infinity spoke in a serious tone.

"Keep my lips sealed about Locksmith's survival?" Carol asked correctly.

"Exactly. " Numbuh Infinity leaned forward. "He's dead, that's all people around here need to know. On a completely unrelated matter, I want the Jump Device kept under lock and key for the time being. No one can know about this, am I understood?"

"_Crystal."_

Wytch leaned against a wall for support in her and Sand's room, having listened in on Infinity's conversation with Carol through a listening device she'd planted in the office. "Nolan…"

* * *

**The Society: Cafeteria**

"Sweet, pizza." William smirked as he sat down beside Roady with a tray of pizza. "…So does Gabe make the pizza or does someone go out somewhere to buy it?"

Roady shrugged in response. Roady resumed reading his book, taking a bite out of his pizza every few minutes.

"You guys ever notice how we're always so divided? Well, between TND and Prospectors?" Terry said, noticing how all former TND operatives were sitting at a different table from the former Prospectors.

"We think they don't like William." Rack said as his brother, Ruin, stuffed his face with pizza.

"Okay, okay, I'll give you two that." William murmured. "But, don't take offense."

"Oh, this'll be good." Thomas waved William off, turning to see Josh and Sand approaching their table with pizza on their trays.

"No, seriously, Rack and Ruin, as in 'Rack 'n' Ruin', the transformers. What's up with that?" William asked.

"Rack-" Rack began.

"And Ruin-" Ruin said after his brother in perfect sync.

"Are our-" Rack said keeping the sentence flowing.

"Nicknames." Ruin finished the sentence.

"…So…what are your real names?" William asked intrigued.

"William, are you kidding me?" Josh said disbelievingly as he and Sand took sat down at the table. "We've known them for years and yet you still don't know their real names? You know what, no one tell him, let him figure it out for himself."

"Ah…sad face…" William frowned.

"On other business…any one see Carol?"

"Oh, you mean the redhead with a permanent glare attached to her beautiful face? Yeah she's over there." William pointed to Carol as she stalked towards the TND table.

"Oh cru-wait did you just say beautiful?" Thomas said, taken aback after fully realizing what William had just said.

"I am not ashamed." William said with a straight face.

"So, we're all fugitives across the world, that's just great." Patton muttered as he inspected his slice of pizza. "We all probably would've been better off being decommissioned."

Fanny punched Patton's arm, slightly irritated. "We'll all have ta deal with it. At least we all 'ave a home for the time being."

"Speaking of 'all', anyone see Nigel?" Rachel asked before taking a bite out of her pizza.

"Your brother called Infinity about something, so he sent Nigel and Lance to check it out." Patton answered before noticing Carol was now standing behind Rachel. "Crap."

"You've got a lot of nerve being here, all of you do." Carol said with disgust.

"Says the crazy redhead." Patton said before noticing the dirty look Fanny was now giving him. "No offense to redheads." Patton smiled sheepishly.

"Hello Carol, good to see you again." Rachel stood up from where she was seated and turned to face Carol.

"Infinity filled me in on about everything that ever happened…got to say…you all really dropped the ball with the TND." Carol glared at Rachel.

Rachel met Carol with a similar glare. "Carol, I am going to say this once and only once, drop your resentment against me, we aren't enemies, we both have similar goals we both should be working together to accomplish those goals. No what do you say?" Rachel stuck her hand, hoping to come to a peaceful resolution. "Friends?"

Carol eyes drifted downward to Rachel's hand then back up to look Rachel in her eyes. "…I think that time already passed. 'Tell me, do you deserve it?'" Carol's glare intensified. She slapped Rachel's hand, causing Patton, Fanny and many others to stand up from where they sat, having been watching Rachel and Carol.

Rachel sighed, remembering those words, the same words she used in Arctic Training those many years ago. Rachel had enough of Carol's resentment in the past and had demoralized her with those six words. "Are you sure this is what you want, Carol?"

"I actually want a lot of things" Carol took a step backwards away from Rachel. "Ian's head on a pike, give Patton a wedgie, break a window in the Moon Base, but I've always wanted to just take you down a notch."

"As flattering as it is to know that you've been holding a grudge against me for so long, but I refuse to fight you." Rachel crossed her arms.

Carol smirked, her right hand forming a fist. "See, this is what I mean." Without warning, Carol punched Rachel across her face. Rachel remained still, not breaking eye contact as Fanny and Patton moved to help Rachel.

"No." Rachel held her hand up, causing Fanny and Patton to stop in their tracks. "Alright Carol, fine, I see I won't be able to talk you down. You've already made up your mind a long time ago."

"About time one of you realized that." Carol shook her head. "In one hour, this ends. Training room, be there or I'll search for you." Carol turned and walked away with her tray of food still in her left hand.

Rachel turned and sat back down, all eyes on her and Carol. "What're ya gonna do lass?" Fanny asked, concerned.

"What needs to be done." Rachel answered simply before eating her pizza.

* * *

**The Society: Recreation Room**

Josh and Sand sat alone on the couch in the recreation room watching TV. "You know, I never understood the point of Yipper." Sand said as she removed her gas mask, setting it aside.

"It's a fun TV show and popular trading card game. It really doesn't have a good story line, they use good dialogue and decent character development to cover that up." Josh said, turning to face Sand.

"…At least it has something going for it." Sand rubbed her neck. "So, what's your opinion on Rainbow Monkeys?"

"I don't mind them, sure I used to hate them when I was younger, but I guess I really didn't hate it, I just hated the hype behind them." Josh shrugged. "I guess that's how it is for about everything else, like Ace, but then again I just hate him for joining Benedict."

"Oh come on, you got to at least admit he's got talent, not like other superficial artists in media nowadays." Sand said crossing her arms.

"Okay, okay, I'll give you that. I just don't like him for obvious reasons." Josh leaned said slumping into his seat.

"So…how're you feeling now?" Sand asked.

"Better. I feel better." Josh looked up to the metal ceiling. "Hey, Kayla."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for, you know, listening."

"No problem." Sand smiled. "We're team mates, we're friends, we all just need to stick together, you know?"

"Yeah." Josh smirked turning to Sand. "Yeah…stick together." Josh looked down and back to Sand. "Um…yeah…"

"Well…so…" Sand rubbed the back of her neck as she leaned towards Josh. Josh mimicked her actions, leaning towards Sand and into a kiss.

"Hey, Josh, are you in here?" Wytch said, entering the Recreation Room. Sand and Josh pulled away from one another, looking over the coach to see Wytch. "Hey, Josh, can I speak to you in private about that little 'assignment' you had me do." Wytch said using hand gestures to mimic quotation marks.

"Oh right…that." Josh turned to Sand nervously. "I _really _need to see to this, so, um, can we-"

"Just go." Sand laughed, finding his actions humorous.

"Thanks." Josh said before hopping over the coach and running over to Wytch. Wytch led Josh out of the Recreation Room and into a secluded hallway.

"Alright, what did you her?" Josh said, crossing his arms as he leaned against a hallway.

"Well, first I'd like to remind you that I don't really have much of a problem with _bugging_ Numbuh Infinity's office…I just wish you would've asked someone else to do it." Wytch said crossing her arms.

"I would've, but Nolan isn't exactly around anymore, I'd have asked Alouetee, but she'd probably have gone and made an excuse or gotten herself caught, and Gabe, well…he's too loyal to Infinity. You were about the only other person with technical know-how. Not to mention you're not exactly here for the KND." Josh said, keeping his eyes peeled for anyone listening. "So, what did you hear?"

"Turns out Carol was sent to another universe where we all turn bad after defeating Benedict." Wytch answered. "She says it won't happen here because her opposite never left the KND. But, still, Infinity isn't the most trusting of that, seeing as he sent Nigel off on some random mission to get him out of the base. Thing is, Harvey never called, Infinity made it all up."

"I like to think that he doesn't like to do these things. But…I've been wrong before." Josh sighed. "He keeps secrets from us all, from everyone, for once I'd like him to just come out and tell us the truth… Anyways…is that all?"

"Actually, there is one more thing…" Wytch said, her eyes drifting to the metal floor. "Nolan's-"

"Wait." Josh held up his hand. "If this is what I think you're going to tell me…I don't want to hear it from you…for once, no more secrets, Infinity will tell that to us all. Along with everything else he's been keeping from us."

"You really don't like Infinity." Wytch stated bluntly.

"I don't hate him. I just disagree with how he's running things. I just think he needs to be more honest with us…and to stop lying to our faces."

"Now…why would you say he's lying to our faces?" Wytch asked.

"Think about. He doesn't look a day older since any of us have met him. Maurice knows him from when he was in the KND, and that was _years_ ago." Josh stated.

"I thought he was a teen, like the rest of us."

"I don't even know anymore. I've been thinking…I've been thinking about it all…being able to catch a bullet, always wearing his sunglasses even in doors like he's hiding something, never appearing to age… Crystal…I don't even think he's human."

* * *

**The Society: Training Room**

A crowd gathered within The Society's Training Room. Rachel sat at a bench, eyes closed as she tried to sort out her thoughts. 'You've fought Father, Citizombies, and entire Civil War, and countless other villains…and yet out of them all…Carol Pariuhs is the only one who continuously pops up. The one constant thorn I find in my way…'

"Come on, place your bets, place your bets!" William exclaimed as he manned a betting booth.

"This is low even for you." Abby commented, shaking her disapproval in William's actions.

"Hey! My uncle used to do this kind of thing." William said as Pete and Peter placed their bets on who would win the fight.

"Now what happened to your uncle now?" Abby tapped her foot on the floor.

"…He died…" William answered awkwardly. "Well, that's beside the point! The point is, I'm doing this and trying to have fun with this whole situation before it goes south, and by south I mean horrible, horrible south, the south that no one ever likes to talk about."

"…You mean…the south where babies come from?"

"Ah! Now you've gone and said it!"

"Nervous lass?" Fanny asked, concerned for her friend.

"I'm fine Fanny." Rachel said, opening her eyes as Carol walked into the training room.

"I hope you know what you're doing lass." Fanny said as Rachel stood.

'So do I.' Rachel thought as she made her way to the center of the Training Room. Carol met her at the center, all eyes on them. "Are you sure about this Carol?"

"Yep…this is the part where you try to talk me down at the last second. Well, guess what Rachel, diplomatic means ended _years _ago." Carol said before punching at Rachel.

Rachel blocked, being forced backwards from the blow, however. Carol ran forward, throwing another punch. Rachel held her arms up to block the punch. 'She's furious', Rachel thought as she watched Carol's moves. 'Anger and pure malice, that's what drives her.'

Carol jumped up into the air and brought her fist downward on Rachel. Rachel jumped to her left, dodging Carol. "Stand still!" Carol shouted. Carol leapt at Rachel, throwing another punch. This time, however, Carol connected with Rachel, knocking the former KND Supreme Leader off her feet. "Heh…" Carol huffed as she walked towards Rachel. "Too slow, Rachel."

'Nasty right hook.' Rachel thought to herself. She looked up to see everyone watching, completely speechless. She turned to see Carol now standing over her. 'Reaction time is two seconds. Roll right. Jump. Duck. Jab stomach. Shove. Jump. Slam.'

Carol smirked before punching downwards. Rachel rolled to her right in a split second, jumping back onto her feet. Carol threw another punch, only for Rachel to duck. Rachel jabbed Carol in the stomach, causing her to jump backward. Rachel stood and shoved Carol backwards, keeping her off balance. Rachel leapt into the air bringing her elbow down on Carol, knocking her to the ground.

"Now that I have your full attention, I am going to talk and you are going to listen." Rachel said, firmly placing a foot on Carol's stomach. "Carol…I am sorry…okay…I am deeply sorry for saying that to you. I am sorry for how you were treated…by everyone else in the KND. Carol…if I could…I would take back what I said to you…I am truly sorry…"

Rachel removed her foot, stepping away from Carol, allowing the redhead to get back on her feet. Carol glared at Rachel, who merely look at her sympathetically. "…Apology accepted…" Carol muttered. Carol turned around, walking off to the Training Room's doors.

"…Whelp…Abby bet that Rachel would talk Carol down, pay up everyone." Abby said with a smirk, causing many to groan in sadness.

"Carol…" Carol turned to see Numbuh Infinity standing in the hallway outside of The Society.

"What is it Infinity?" Carol asked, visibly displeased.

"I'd like to tell you something that I feel that many have neglected to inform you." Numbuh Infinity said, holding his hands behind his back. "Immediately after becoming Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door, Rachel had every ranking system in the KND removed, including the one in the Arctic Base, the very same one that drove you in training. She did it to atone for her part in your departure from the KND."

Carol merely walked past Numbuh Infinity without a word. Numbuh Infinity brought his eyes downward, hearing sobs echo down the hall behind him.

* * *

**Endsville: Billy's House**

'Another day, trapped with these awful children-correction-_teenagers_.' The dark robe wearing personification of death, thought to himself as he watched two teens argue.

"Billy, you can't take Grim to the Beach, I need his powers to get my revenge on the Kids Next Door, and then after I am celebrated as a hero by President Uno, I will work my way up back into the chair of command and rule the world like before." A blond female teen with a pink shirt with a yellow flower said as she glared at the other teen.

"Well I need Grim to help me build a sand castle!" the male teen, Billy, exclaimed.

"Don't I get a say in this?" The Grim Reaper asked with a sigh, already knowing the answer to his question.

"No!" Both Billy and Mandy shouted.

"Of course." Grim sighed as a cloud of purple mist began to seep through under the front door of the house. The door blasted off its hinges and flew into the house, quickly taking Billy and Mandy's attention away from their argument.

Purple mist began to pour into the house as Affright walked through the doorway, armed with a rusted scythe and a glove with syringes on the tips of his fingers. "Hi."

"Okay, who are you?" Mandy asked annoyed.

"Pardon me as I ignore your question and ask one of my own." Affright said lowly. "Where is Horror's Hand?"

"Oh! It's in Grim's trunk!" Billy shouted gleefully.

"Thank you, and what's your name?" Affright asked Billy as he slowly approached the big nosed teen.

"I'm Billy, and that's Mandy, and that's my bestest friend in the whole world Grim!" Billy answered with a smile, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you for your cooperation Billy, you'll be the first to experience the power of nightmares." Affright said before thrusting his syringe hand forward, stabbing into Billy's shoulder, causing him to scream in terror.

"Ahh!" Billy screamed as he was injected with Nightmare Toxin. In the blink of an eye, Billy found himself in a room filled with clown mail men. "Ahhhhh!" Billy screamed before jumping out of a window.

"What…what did you do to him?" Grim asked, slightly concerned.

"Clarity, through terror." Affright cackled, turning his attention to Grim and Mandy. "Now, I know who you are Grim Reaper, a mutual friend sent me, now if you would, please hand over the hand."

"…Phobos? Of course…that guy always had a trouble getting over his brother's death." Grim said as he held his scythe in a fighting stance. "You aren't getting your hands on Horror's Hand."

"Huh, you and what army?" Affright asked as he lowered his scythe.

"I've known you for only two minutes and you already get on my nerves." Mandy said before grabbing Affright and throwing him through a wall. Mandy dusted her hands off as Affright crashed through a door, falling down into the house's basement.

Affright groaned as he got back on his feet. He looked around the basement, taking notice of a demonic looking chest. "There…" Affright smirked as he approached the chest.

"So, he fell into the basement with me trunk? The very same trunk in which Horror's Hand is." Grim said as he and Mandy peered into the basement.

"Frankly, I don't really care." Mandy crossed her arms. "I'd rather get back to my own agenda."

"Boom." Affright's voice echoed from within the basement. In a split second, Billy's House was reduced to rubble.

Mandy coughed and gagged on dust. Grim dusted off his robe before taking notice of the absence of his scythe. "No…" Grim said as low as a whisper.

Mandy rolled in the rubble. She looked up to find Affright standing over her, his syringe glove replaced with Horror's Hand and holding Grim's Scythe.

"Boo." Affright muttered as he lowered himself beside Mandy. He tapped her forehead with Horror's Hand, causing her eyes to widen and her pupils to shrink. Mandy's greatest fear became reality.

Mandy crawled through the rubble that was once known as Billy's House. She stood up, shaking with terror. Everywhere she turned, everything and everyone now looked like an elderly Mandy and Irwin ensnared in a game of tongue wrestling.

"And so…it now begins." Affright spoke softly. "Darkness now descends upon the land. All will soon cry out in terror, looking up to the sky for some glimpse of hope…"

"I won't let you get away with this, man." Grim said as he approached Affright, his boney fists raised.

_Vengeance, for what you allowed Uno to do to my brother, Reaper. _Grim turned to see Phobos standing in the middle of the street. _Finish it. _In one swift motion, Affright decapitated Grim with his own scythe, causing his head to fly off his body. _Once your head is removed by the reaper's scythe, it can never be reattached. _

Phobos walked over to Grim's head, holding it up to the sky. _A trophy. _

"You won't get away with this, Phobos." Grim glared before being tossed to Affright. "You don't have to do this, man!"

"Oh yes, I do." Affright's eye's narrowed before attaching Grim's head to his coat. "All will cry out 'spare us'. I will simply look down and utter: 'Reap what you sow'." Affright cackled madly as he spun Grim's scythe in his hand.

_We have what we need. Now, the time has come. I will finally have my revenge. _Phobos laughed.

"Sure, yeah, your revenge." Affright rolled his eyes. "I'll pretend to know what you're talking about."

_There was once a time where us god's ruled the planet. A man named Uno ended all of that. He killed my brother and Grim here gladly took him away. _

"Well then, I do believe we have work to do then. You know, spread the word." Affright spoke lowly as he and Phobos walked down the sidewalk towards the heart of Endsville.

_And the word is: 'Scream'_

* * *

**Wyoming: Unknown**

"I'll circle around and wait for your signal to pick you up!" Lance shouted before ascending upwards into the sky in the 2x4 helicopter.

"Right." Nigel said as he began to walk towards an abandoned building. "Now what could this possibly offer us?"

Nigel entered the abandoned building, finding nothing within. "Well this has been a waste of time." Nigel turned and began to head back outside. He reached out for the door, as soon as his hand came into contact with the metal handle; electric currents ran through the metal and electrocuted Nigel.

"Ah!" Nigel screamed as electricity ran through his body. Nigel fell to his side, twitching from the electric shocks. His vision began to cloud as footsteps echoed throughout the building. Nigel blacked out, the last thing her heard was the sound of arrogant laughter.

* * *

**Next, we find out what happens to Nigel. Until next time. Later Days!**


	119. Galactic Endgame: Through Vengeance

**Well, here is chapter 18. Time to find out what happened to Nigel.**

* * *

"…Ugh…" Nigel groaned as he regained consciousness. Groggily, the GKND operative of Earth got on his feet. "Where…where am I?" Nigel asked aloud. Nigel fished through his pockets, pulling out his communicator. Any hope for calling Lance or Numbuh 8/92 to retrieve him vanished once Nigel laid his eyes on the communicator, finding it charred.

Nigel looked around, his eyes widening at what he'd found. He was in the middle of a street, the very same one he'd seen a thousand times, the one that was in front of his house. Nigel turned to find himself in his old neighborhood in Virginia.

Speechless, Nigel walked around his neighborhood, taking in the sight of familiar houses. The distinct colors of each house, joyfully memories resurfaced, times when the KND was all about having fun. Cheerful laughter rang through Nigel's head as his house came within view.

The massive Sector V tree house that had sprouted out of the house shined like gold in Nigel's eyes. Nigel's mouth fell open slightly. Utterly speechless, the bald teen fourteen year-old walked up the drive way to the Uno Residence. Nigel walked up to the houses front door. His hand reached out hesitantly for the door knob. He turned the knob, pushing the door in, allowing him to walk into the house.

"M-Mom? D-Dad?" Nigel asked nervously as he entered the house. "Anyone here?"

"Who's that? Is someone at the door?" Nigel turned, finding his father, Monty Uno, standing before him.

"Dad? Dad!" Nigel ran forward, hugging Monty. "Dad…"

"…" Monty stood there speechless. Monty shook his head and looked down at Nigel. "Um…I'm sorry…but I don't know you…I don't have a son."

Nigel looked up to Monty, the look on his face visibly showing the horror Monty's words brought the boy. "…"

"Now, please…let go of me, boy." Monty said, his patience wearing down.

Nigel let go of Monty, beginning to walk backwards, eyes wide and watering. "Who's there, honey?" Nigel's mother asked as she appeared behind Monty.

"Just some poor child believing us to be his parents." Monty shook his head. "Now if he was that Dickson boy, well then I'd let him in here without hesitation, but this one is a bald freak, a bald, bald freak."

Nigel turned around and dashed out of the house, mentally trying to understand what was going on. 'Maybe…maybe Infinity has something to do with this…at least I hope so…' Nigel thought as he ran down the street.

The neighbors all walked out of their houses, all eyes on Nigel as he ran down the street. "Mommy, who's that boy?" A six-year old asked, standing behind her mother.

"I don't know, but that bald head of his is just unnatural." The mother said, repulsed. "Now, only if Chad was here, he'd handle this bald whelp."

"Huh! Look at it run!" A teen with a buzz cut shouted as he pointed at Nigel. "Run Baldy, Run! Run! Ha ha ha ha! Someone get Dickson to take this bald freak out!"

Nigel ran his mind racing, all trying to make sense out of it all. 'What is going on?!' Nigel shouted mentally. Nigel stopped running, coming to a halt as he ran by what looked like his old elementary school, Gallagher Elementary.

The school bell rang. Students began to funnel out of the school like a flash flood. Every student, those engrossed in conversation and those not, suddenly stopped in place, all eyes drifting towards Nigel.

Amongst the crowd of students, Nigel recognized many. He could see Rachel, Abby, the members of his old sector, many operatives whom he'd attended Arctic Training with, and even stand-alone operatives like Numbuh 101.

Nigel smiled, stepping forward towards the crowd and towards his friends. 'Wait.' Nigel froze. 'This isn't right…' Nigel looked over to a nearby sign. The sign showed the name of the school to the whole world. 'Gallagher Elementary…a school for Grades one through five…' Nigel scanned the crowd once more, finding Rachel and many others apart of The Society looking the same way from when he'd last seen them.

Nigel's eyes looked over to Wally, Kuki, and Hoagie, finding them all to look older, more like teenagers. 'Why would they be teenagers…and still be attending an elementary school?' Nigel mentally asked.

"Bald." One of the students stated.

"Bald." Another chimed in.

"Bald!" A dozen more exclaimed.

"Bald! Bald! Bald!" soon enough, all students were pointing at Nigel and shouting at him. The students began to walk forward. "Bald! Bald! Bald!" They screamed as they charged forward at Nigel.

Nigel's eyes widened. The GKND operative spun around and took off running away from the crowd.

"BALD!" The students cried out as they chased after Nigel.

Nigel ran as fast as he could. The things he learned in Arctic Training resurfacing with every step. Every mission he'd ever been on, flashed before his eyes as he leapt over a nearby fence in order to lose the students. Too Nigel's dismay, the students merely climbed over the fence and continued to pursue Nigel.

Nigel huffed as he kept running. The years he'd spent with the GKND, the countless hours he'd spent in space kept him focused. Every muscle, every reflex sharpened, his mind calculating his next moves at a rapid pace.

Nigel began to run towards a nearby house, keeping in mind that his pursuers were right behind him. Nigel leapt forward, jumping onto the side of the house. Nigel threw his arms up, his finger nails scratching against the side of the house. Nigel pulled himself up, hurriedly climbing on top of the house.

Nigel stood atop the house's roof, looking down at the crowd of students. Nigel felt a slight pain under his finger nails. Nigel held his hands up to his eyes, finding his hands bleeding. 'Sloppy', Nigel thought as his hands shook with pain. '_Painfully _sloppy.'

The students began to walk over one another, making a human ladder for the rest to climb the house. Instinct kicking in, Nigel ran across the roof, leaping off and landing on the roof of the house beside it. The students gave chase after Nigel, on the roofs and on the streets.

Run. That was all Nigel could do. Just run. No explanation for it, just run as fast as he can to avoid the angry mob of students that were now chasing him. Even with primal instinct, flight or fight, Nigel's mind kept wandering back to the many questions he wished to be answered. 'What is going on?! Why are they chasing me?! Why didn't my parents recognize me?!' Nigel screamed mentally.

Jumping off another rooftop and onto another, Nigel soon noticed the many residents of the homes leaving to join the mob of students in chasing Nigel.

Adrenaline flowing through his veins, years of enduring pain and forcing himself to keep going finally paying off, Nigel kept running. 'This is getting me nowhere.' Nigel thought as he kept running, never looking back. 'Sooner or later I'll get tired, sooner or later I'll stop and then, then they'll have me…'

Nigel shut his eyes, keeping that thought as far away as possible. 'That _won't_ be happening.' Nigel reached for his J.U.D.G.E., removing it from his holster. "Exos!" Nigel shouted, causing the barrel of the J.U.D.G.E to glow yellow.

Nigel leapt off the roof of another house, landing on another. Nigel quickly spun around, aiming his J.U.D.G.E. at the edge of the previous house's roof. As the students on the roofs drew closer to the edge, Nigel's trigger finger began to squeeze around the trigger. Nigel stopped, however, noticing that Rachel was leading the students, Nigel hesitated.

Rachel leapt off the roof, onto the one Nigel was currently on. Nigel raised his arms to block a kick from Rachel, being knocked over from the force of the kick. Rachel punched downwards at Nigel. Nigel caught Rachel's fist, placing his leg between them in order to keep her at bay.

The sounds of footsteps hammered the rooftop beside the one Nigel was currently on quickly drew his attention away from Rachel and to his J.U.D.G.E. 'If I don't…they'll swarm me eventually kill me…' Nigel's eyes ran over the oncoming students, many people he knew, Kuki Sanban, Hoagie Gilligan, Fanny Fulbright and Wally Beatles. All racing towards him with a soulless need for blood in their eyes, the same look that Rachel was giving him right at that very moment as she tried desperately to reach for his throat.

'I've killed before…' Nigel's eyes narrowed, recalling every face, every memory of every person he'd had to put down, each having threatened him and his friend's lives. Nigel sighed, pulling the trigger. '…The only difference here…' Nigel thought as the explosive slug made its way towards the students on the roof. '…My friends are the one's threatening my life.'

The explosion rocked the neighboring houses. Rachel lost her footing, allowing Nigel to shove her off as debris and metal rained down from the neighboring rooftop. Nigel sighed, regretting what he'd done as Wally's sparking head rolled onto the rooftop. 'Wait…' Nigel raised a brow. 'Since when did people's heads spark?'

Upon closer inspection, Nigel found part of Wally's head completely missing, revealing a square metallic head within. 'That's not Wally. That's a robot.' Nigel narrowed his eyes angrily. Nigel turned his head towards the mangled bodies on the neighboring roof, finding them all to be the same as Wally. "You're all robots… You're all robots!" Nigel shouted angrily.

The Robot Rachel stood back on her feet, preparing for another assault on Nigel. 'Ever since I left to the GKND, I've felt like everything around me was so fragile, like a thin glass I could break if I ever had the urge to do so.' Nigel thought to himself as the robot Rachel charged at him. 'I've always had to keep watch on my actions, knowing that I could easily end anyone's life. And I have, accident or not, I have.'

The Robot Rachel lunged forward, aiming to punch through Nigel's skull. Nigel merely grabbed a hold of the Robot Rachel's fist, glaring menacingly at the imitation. 'But I'm not fighting anything alive. I'm fighting machines that wish to end my life. What we have here…is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose.'

With the flick of his wrist, Nigel ripped the Robot Rachel's arm off, tossing it aside to the waiting mob of robots below. The Robot Rachel backed away, only for Nigel to raise his J.U.D.G.E. "Bang." Nigel said under his breath, pulling the trigger. The explosive slug collided with the robot's head, rendering it to melted scrap.

'I could've easily torn it apart.' Nigel thought to himself, turning to see Robot Rachel's arm lying on the ground below. 'But I won't go there… Even if they are robots, I will not bring myself back there…a place where I'm afraid I won't again be able to come back from.'

Nigel raised his J.U.D.G.E and began to shoot explosive slugs down at the crowd below. The air smelt of singed metal as Robots flew left to right, thrown from the explosions or rendered to heaps of slag. Yellow explosive rounds rained down on the crowd once more. Nigel continuously pulled the trigger of the J.U.D.G.E. until no robot was left standing. Ashes rose from the ground, sparks flew from the destroyed robots, Nigel stood looking down from the rooftop, the fires and destruction reflecting off his blue eyes.

Nigel huffed, anger subsiding. Pressing a switch on the side of the J.U.D.G.E., the empty clip fell out from within the 2x4 weapon. Nigel slammed another multi slug clip into the J.U.D.G.E.

"Nigel Uno." Nigel turned to see a slim square headed robot with nothing indicating it had the ability to see, a small torso with black stripes running along it, and slim metal legs and flimsy metal arms with three digits on each hand.

"So you're what was underneath all that metal skin." Nigel said approaching the robot, crushing Robot Wally's head under his feet. "Why am I here?"

"Nigel Uno." The robot lunged forward at Nigel.

Nigel dodged, countering with a punch of his own. The robot blocked instantly, not even facing Nigel. The robot spun around, shoving Nigel backwards, knocking the GKND operative off balance. Nigel quickly regained his footing, taking up a fighting stance. Nigel relaxed slightly, watching as the Robot took off running in the direction the robots were chasing him towards.

'No.' Nigel thought, his eyes narrowing. 'No more running, now I _chase_.' Nigel ran after the Robot. With surprising speed, Nigel found himself dashing towards the running Robot as a white building came into view.

"Nigel Uno." The Robot's monotonous voice echoed as Nigel drew ever closer to the mechanoid. The Robot leapt up into the air as if flying, landing at the top of the building. The robot turned around, it's head tilted downward as if it were staring at Nigel. "Nigel Uno." The Robot spoke as if taunting the bald brit.

Nigel leapt high into the air, landing on the side of the building, grabbing onto a flag pole that stuck out the side of the building. Nigel through himself off the flag pole and up to the roof of the building, barely grabbing onto the edge. Nigel pulled himself up. He turned to see the Robot standing there before him.

"Nigel Uno." It spoke Nigel's name.

"Why did you bring me here?!" Nigel shouted, looking up over to the Robot.

"…Nigel Uno…" The Robot spoke slowly.

'I know very little of what happened, what brought me here.' Nigel thought standing up, glaring at the robot before him as he approached it. 'This one robot is unlike the others. It's not hidden from view, no fake skin to cover up what it is. Markings painted on it, making it stand out. It speaks only my name, unlike the others.'

"…I'm going to ask you this again…and you'll answer…why am I here?" Nigel asked, reaching for his J.U.D.G.E.

"Nigel Uno." Nigel drew his J.U.D.G.E., only for the robot to lunge out for the glowing yellow barrel, forcing it downward as Nigel pulled the trigger. The explosive round blew a hole into the roof, causing both Nigel and the Robot to fall down into the dark interior of the building.

Pain. He felt the agonizing pressure and irritating stings associated with the word. His head pounded, vision clouded in the dark. Through the hole in the roof above, the feint Moon light shined down on Nigel.

Nigel forced himself up, pushing aside debris in order to stand. Nigel looked down to the robot, now lying down on the ground broken in two at the mid-section. "Got anything else you'd like to say?" Nigel said, breathing heavily.

"…" The robot sparked. "…Chad…Dickson…" With those two words stated, the lights flipped on within the building, revealing its interior features to Nigel. Nigel's eyes widened as he found himself in a giant room with bleacher stands. The bleachers were filled to the brim with Numbuh Infinity, Numbuh 74.239, and Numbuh C4 look-alikes.

"I've got to say loser," Nigel recognized the voice. It sounded older but it was unmistakable as to whom it belonged too. "You never disappoint."

Nigel turned around. "Hello Chad."

Chad Dickson, the former Numbuh 274, the greatest traitor known to all Kids Next Door, stood laughing armed with a modified Battle Ready Armor. "So, Uno, I take it you didn't take the hints that I was the one behind this? Cause if you didn't, then I _really _have to question Infinity and whoever runs the GKND about the selection process."

"Still mad about how they chose me over you?" Nigel asked, keeping his J.U.D.G.E. at his side.

"Imagine being promised the world, Uno. Imagine that. And then imagine that promise being ripped apart in front of you." Chad glared at Nigel. "Imagine the feeling, that all of your sacrifices, you had to make. How you promised Numbuh 100 that that you would be the best Supreme Leader, yet you left a disgrace under false guidance that it was all for the 'greater good'. You had to hurt so many people that you cared for, so many friends you had to shut out of your life. And then you sever all ties with your peers all together so no one would miss you, so they'd forget you as you help save the universe..."

Chad clenched his fists. "And then…and then you're told that someone else, one of the few operatives you could always say was a true friend even, is chosen. You begin to feel that your entire life was a lie that everything you've done was for nothing. All so that friend of yours could go in your place, despite having hurt way more than he has, despite having wasted your time, energy, and life devoted to a belief that never truly believed in you." Chad glared at Nigel. "Imagine that Uno, Imagine that."

"I can imagine that." Nigel said calmly. "I do have a few questions though, if you'd be so kind to answer them."

"You know what, fine, yeah, I'll answer your stupid questions." Chad smirked evilly.

"How'd you gather together all these robots, not to mention how'd you ambush me and manage to replace everyone here with robots?" Nigel asked.

"Well, I think I'll start with the 'replacing' topic." Chad began to explain. "You see, this isn't your neighborhood, in fact, we aren't even in Virginia. No, this here was an abandoned Icarus Corp building in Nevada. After spending a year in preparation for this little reunion, I'd managed to reconstruct your childhood neighborhood."

"And what of the robots and ambushing me?" Nigel said, pressing his questions and waiting for an explanation.

"Well, you see, the robots were actually simpler to acquire than you'd realize." Chad smirked, rubbing his nose. "Icarus Corp, back then before being bought by Wesley Dodds, was owned by Jonah Icarus, he aspired to destroy all of kid kind, going so far as commissioning a program called 'Project Zeta'. Project Zeta was basically the mass production of cheap to manufacture robots for his own personal army. Thankfully, they were so cheap that the abandoned building that we now stand in had a _lot _of robots just sitting and gathering dust. A lot certainly went down during the Sixth Age."

"And ambushing me?"

"Well, that was actually a little bit more complicated." Chad began. "I had no idea when you'd show up again. I did, however, spy on Infinity when he formed the original Society. I never could exactly get close to him or bug the base. But then, I found out you were back after witnessing your astonishing return via crashing in the middle of the desert."

"I doubled my efforts, waiting for the appropriate time to strike, waiting for when you went on a mission solo. That became increasingly hard as more and more of your friends found their way into The Society. But thankfully, trust is apparently hard to come by with your inner circle. Someone bugged Numbuh Infinity's office, all I had to do was piggy back on its signal and then I could listen in on that tuxedo wearing freak. I heard about your mission, including some _other_ _things_, but it was finally my moment to strike."

"I followed your helicopter to your 'mission', by the way the only reason you were sent there was to keep you out of the way as Infinity de-briefed Carol on her experiences in an alternate universe. And then, once you were alone in that building, I used my modified B.R.A. to electrocute the door, shocking you the minute you came into contact with it. Any more questions?"

"No, no I think that's enough." Nigel muttered.

"So, you know what comes next." Chad said, taking a fighting stance, his gloved arms sparking electricity.

"Depends, do you really want this battle to be all about power armor vs. a smart gun? Or do you want this to be about you vs. me? Just me, Nigel, and you, Chad?" Nigel said, tossing his J.U.D.G.E. aside.

"Feh." Chad's gloves ceased their electric activity. "Fine… Just Nigel and Chad. No gadgets, no freaky tricks, just man vs. man. Chad vs. Nigel."

"Chad vs. Nigel." Nigel repeated as he took a fighting stance.

"Don't worry Uno, I burry you in the back yard somewhere." Chad dashed forward with amazing speed, catching Nigel by surprise. Chad lunged forward, punching Nigel in the gut then across his face. Nigel recovered and elbowed Chad before powering through with quick jabs across the face.

Chad spun around, bringing his fist with him and socking Nigel. Nigel, unfazed, punched Chad repeatedly across the chest, denting his Battle Ready Armor with every blow. Chad scowled, bringing his fists together and raising them into the air. Chad slammed downwards, connecting with Nigel's shoulder. Nigel cringed at the pain but kept up with his assault. Nigel punched at Chad's armor covered ribs, cracking the armor and causing a sickening crunch emit from Chad's rib cage.

Chad merely shrugged it off. He punched Nigel across his face once more, knocking him off his feet and onto the ground. "AAAAHHH!" Chad cried out as he ran and punched downward at Nigel. Nigel rolled away, dodging Chad's punch. Chad's fist broke through the stone floor, exposing the water pipes in the floor and cracking them, causing water to shoot across the floor. With a grunt, Chad removed his fist from the stone. He turned to his right, only to be greeted with another punch across his face.

Nigel punched at Chad's shoulder and then at his forehead, knocking his helmet off. Chad backup, regaining his composure as Nigel ran at him. Chad met him half way, both lunging into a punch. Their fists connected cracking or breaking their knuckles. Chad punched with his left, only for Nigel to spin around him and punch him in the back. Chad quickly turned, punching at Nigel.

Nigel quickly brought his arms together, blocking the punch but still being thrown back due to the wet floor. Nigel breathed heavily as did Chad. Both of their injuries becoming more apparent, slowing their reaction time and taking away much of the force behind every punch.

Chad began to laugh. "Well loser…I got to say that it was nice to have a good one on one match for once…"

"But you're just going to use your armor's powers, are you?" Nigel said, clutching his hurt shoulder.

"You know me so well loser." Chad smirked as electricity ran through his gloves. Chad rose his hands, shooting bolts of electricity at Nigel. The first bolt knocked Nigel off his feet, shocking the bald brit and sending him flying backwards. The second bolt collided with the water pipe in the ground. The metal pipe acted as a conductor, shocking the water that emerged from the pipe. The electricity ran through the soaked J.U.D.G.E. on the floor, causing the 2x4 weapon to shoot an explosive round at Chad, who merely dodged the slug, letting it hit the wall behind him.

"Come on Uno. Let's finish this." Chad smirked, despite the pain in his ribs.

"I broke at least two ribs, Chad." Nigel muttered, getting back onto his feet. "That's not all I can break."

"I'd like to see you try." Chad muttered as he let loose with more bolts of electricity. Nigel barely dodged, the bolts striking the far wall. "Ahhh!" Chad let loose with more bolts of electricity, failing to hit Nigel with each one. "I need more power…" Chad muttered. He turned to one of the bleachers, noticing the many look-alikes. "Perfect."

"Chad?" Nigel asked, noticing as Chad stopped his onslaught of energy bolts. Chad began to grab ahold of each individual robot, syphoning the energy out of them. "This modified B.R.A. has plenty of surprises, Nigel." Chad smirked as he absorbed the last amount of energy from the last robot.

His gloves began to emit electricity sporadically. "This'll finish you off." Chad muttered as he channeled every last bit of energy through one glove. Chad smirked as he prepared to let loose a barrage of electric bolts, only for his armor to begin to crack. "What?"

"Chad?!" Nigel shouted out to Chad as the room, the building, and the fake neighborhood were enveloped by white light.

* * *

**The Society: Numbuh Infinity's Office**

"Alright." Numbuh Infinity spoke to Lance over a radio. "Keep searching In the air, I'll contact Rachel's team and see the progress she's made."

All of a sudden, the door to Infinity's office swung open. Nigel stepped into the office, Chad's charred body in his arms. Nigel, looked to Infinity with disgust as he set Chad on his desk. "You never should've lied to him if I was always going to be the one that would be chosen."

"I did what needed to be done." Numbuh Infinity said, closing Chad's eyes.

"And look what that's gotten us." Nigel muttered, shaking his head at Infinity. "How many more lies are you going to tell? How many more until enough is enough, huh? When will it all end?"

"…" Infinity remained silent.

"Fine…don't answer." Nigel turned and began to walk away. "Just remember Infinity…lies don't help anyone. I really hope you'll remember that." Nigel walked away, slamming Infinity's office door shut behind him.

Infinity slumped in his seat, head hung low.

* * *

**Oregon: Secret Underground Laboratory**

"You want to get revenge for the deaths of your siblings, do you Bruce?" Benedict asked his son, Bruce, the only surviving member of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane.

"Of course Father." Bruce said, cautiously as his father, Benedict Uno led him down a stair case. "Why?"

"I want you, Bruce, to do something for me." Benedict said as he and his son came upon a door. Benedict opened the door, revealing a laboratory. "Chester, are you here?"

"Of course." Chester said, stepping out from the shadows.

"Good, show my son the army you've created for me." Benedict smirked as thousands of cackling sounds echoed throughout the shadows behind Chester.

"What is that?" Bruce asked, chills running down his spine from the noises.

"Let me present the latest in Biological Warfare, The Swarm!" Chester said as three enlarged insects emerged from the shadows. "Easily the most intelligent of The Swarm, Dorsalis prefers advanced combat to his own natural instincts." Chester motioned to a giant beetle with missile launchers attached to its shell.

"Hello." Dorsalis greeted Benedict and Bruce.

"I give you, Tarsus, the most imposing of The Swarm. Able to bring the tallest and sturdiest buildings down in a matter of seconds." Chester motioned to a giant ant. Tarsus merely clapped his mandibles together. "Not exactly the brightest of The Swarm, but he's still up there."

"And then finally, the most dangerous of The Swarm, Hindwing is exceptionally the perfect sadist and abomination." Chester said, pointing to the giant wasp hovering in the sky.

"Greetings!" Hindwing cackled.

"Okay…" Bruce said awkwardly. "Uh…Father…what is it you want me to do with these exactly?"

"Well lead them of course." Benedict smiled as he took in the sight of The Swarm. "They are my new army. The same technology used to create the lice from all those years ago, used to make this army."

"But…there are only three, how is this an army?" Bruce said, motioning to the three oversized bugs.

"You misunderstand son, these aren't your troops, these are your lieutenants." Benedict snapped his fingers, signaling Chester to turn on the lights. As soon as the lights turned on, Bruce's eyes widened, where the shadows once were, now thousands of bugs identical to the first three all sat or hovered in anticipation.

"We are The Swarm."

* * *

**Yep...I'm tired.**


	120. Galactic Endgame: A Day In The Life

**Not really a lot of action in this one, just character development before some stuff hits the fan next chapter. Well, yeah I've also begun work on two other projects so I'll be managing my time between all three. Smiley face.**

* * *

**The Society: Recreation Room**

**August 5****th**

"Movie Night!" Rack and Ruin exclaimed as they ran into the Rec Room. The Siamese twins jumped up and down before finally setting themselves on the floor in front of the television. "It's Movie Night!"

"Tick, tock, tick, tock." William muttered as dissected a wooden clock.

"Is the noise really necessary?" Wytch asked annoyed, taking her attention from an open book in her hands.

"Do I question you when you partake in your favorite pass time?" William narrowed his eyes as he glanced at Wytch. "You know…that thing with the book and the paper…what Roady does but he does it because it's his life's goal and you…you do it for fun."

"…You mean reading?" Wytch raised a brow behind her hood.

"Yeah, that…you jerk." William shook his head at Wytch.

"How am I a jerk?" Wytch asked, offended.

"Well, you read _all _the time in front of a friendly giant who happens to also like shooting things." William spoke, his and Wytch's eyes slowly drifting off towards Roady, who was slowly reading his massive book. "Face it…its _really_ insensitive."

"…I _hate_ you." Wytch glared.

"A _lot_ of people do." William smirked before returning to his attention back to the wooden clock. "Tick, tock, tick, tock."

"So…do what kind of movies do _you _prefer?" Josh asked his arm around Sand.

"I prefer suspenseful thriller." Sand replied as she removed her gas mask. "You know…something that just sucks into the story and leaves you baffled. How about you?"

"I like…I like _westerns_." Josh said embarrassed. "I…like westerns, they're fun, you know. Nothing to be ashamed of, right?"

"No shame in liking a specific genera." Sand smiled.

"Yeah…just wish there were more of them…" Josh trailed off.

"You know…I've never actually been to a gathering of people where we…you know…just hanged out. It's always been, work, work, build this, build that, and punch an adult. So…how are…you…two...?" Gabe trailed off as he soon realized that Fanny and Patton, whom he had been talking to, were now engulfed in a game of tongue wrestling. Gabe sighed, his head hung low. "…I wish I had a girlfriend…"

"Where's Nigel?" Rachel asked as she rested her arm on a couch's arm rest.

"Not sure." Bartie shrugged as Virginia took a seat beside him, bringing fresh popcorn with her. "Mind if I…?" Bartie motioned to the popcorn in Virginia's hands. Virginia obliged Bartie, allowing him to grab some. "Mmmm…Popcorn."

"I'm…I'm going to check up on Nigel, make sure he doesn't do something crazy." Rachel said aloud, before departing the room.

"Anyone know where Angelie is?" Lance asked amongst the collective group of Society members.

"No clue."

"I think she's in the Cafeteria."

"In her room?"

"Hallways."

Lance rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Yeah…okay." Lance head for the doorway. "I'll…I'll just go and find her…"

"Ow!" Thomas shouted randomly, gaining everyone's attention.

"You alright there, Thomas?" Ted, the former Numbuh 42 from Sector X, asked.

"Oh…yeah." Thomas inspected his hand. "I…I need to check on something…" Thomas said before getting up and departing from the room.

"…Does anyone else have anyone they need to console, or 'talk' to, and possibly anything they need to 'check' on?" William asked aloud.

"I need to get a drink…"

"…I need my blanky…"

"…I actually need to-"

"Just what I thought!" William shouted, cutting everyone off. "Someone start the movie!"

"Tais-toi, je suis sur le coup ... sérieux qui a laissé cet homme dans la société?" Alouetee spoke in French, rolling her eyes at William as she placed a DVD into the T.V. "Je veux dire sérieusement ... on aurait pu obtenu Wally et Kuki, mais pas nous obtenir un deuxième longeron avec des manières horribles."

"Shhh!" Rack and Ruin shot Alouetee a dirty look.

* * *

**The Society: Medical Ward**

"You do realize what you're asking me…right?" Soulless glared at Numbuh Infinity, who was flanked by the GKND operative Numbuh 8/92. "As well as how much self-restraint I am using in order to prevent myself from assaulting you."

"I am quite aware of the time and effort you put into retrieving RAMON-4's memories…" Numbuh Infinity spoke calmly. "But, it would be best if none saw what you pulled out of the robot."

"Infinity…I saw what RAMON went through…what caused him to go rampant…and what he did. I've seen the murder and mayhem he's caused to a vast amount of people. I also have seen who is responsible for RAMON's corruption…and you know who it is…" Soulless turned to Numbuh 8/92. "You both do."

"Yes." Numbuh 8/92 confirmed.

"Soulless-Dr. Sullivan-you and I both know why we can't show this to anyone else." Infinity spoke coldly.

"…Yes, I know…but shouldn't Nigel be at least informed of…these _methods_?"

"That RAMON was a failed experiment for something bigger than anyone can comprehend… No, Soulless, I don't think he should know." Infinity spoke, holding out his hand to Soulless. "No one else can see this…no one. Am I understood?"

"Crystal." Soulless said, handing a disk over to Infinity. "I scrubbed RAMON-4's memory…he's blank now. I also deleted everything else on my computer…as per your instructions."

"Good." Infinity snapped the disk in two. "Thank you Soulless…you have no idea how damaging this could've been." With that said, Infinity and Numbuh 8/92 departed.

"I have an Idea…" Soulless walked back to his work station. There, he walked up to a picture of his daughter and spun it around, revealing a USB drive taped to it. "Trust me."

* * *

**The Society: Cafeteria**

"Ouch…ow-ow." Terry held his burnt right hand up in the air for him to inspect. "Thomas is going to kill me…"

"I would…but that would be suicide." Terry turned around, finding his twin brother Thomas standing in the kitchen. "You had to burn your hand?"

"…Does it hurt?" Terry pointed to his brother's right hand.

"Yeah…of course it does." Thomas sighed. "…You should put some ice on that." Thomas pointed to his brother's hand.

"I can't find any." Terry moved away from the stove.

"You sure, doesn't seem like you moved away from the stove until I got here." Thomas shook his head, annoyed with his brother. "Look…Terry…you have to be careful…"

"Thomas…it was just a slight burn, nothing to get too worked up over." Terry in a low tone as he fished ice out of the freezer. "I get it, the spasms are becoming more and more frequent…but _I_ can't help that, _we_ can't help that…it's just how we were born."

"They were never like this before…heck…I'd honestly rather be like Geoff and Gus…at least then we wouldn't be suffering like this…" Thomas ran his hand through his hair as leaned against the kitchen counter. "What I'm trying to say is…well…Terry…you're acting a bit more reckless than usual…you can't just let yourself get knocked around…for both our sakes."

"…Just worried about yourself…huh?" Terry glanced over to his brother. "You're afraid that if anything happened to me…that you'll be affected by it as well. That's why you never wanted me to join the KND…because you couldn't risk me getting hurt…or rather you couldn't risk being inadvertently hurt by something that happens to me."

"Look, Terry, that's not what I mean." Thomas raised his voice slightly.

"You don't have to explain…I already know why you're even having this talk with me…I catch back in the Rec Room…" Terry grabbed the pan of pizza on the stove before nudging his brother, walking off to the Rec Room.

Thomas looked downward, staring at the tile floor. Thomas shook uncontrollably before stopping suddenly, 'Another spasm…' Thomas thought. 'They're becoming more frequent…'

* * *

**The Society: Hallways**

Lance rounded a corner deep in thought. 'Where could she be?' He asked himself mentally.

Lance eventually stumbled upon an open door, leading him into The Society workshop, where many worked on their gear and created new tools. "Angelie? Are you in here? Angelie?"

"Lance? Hey, I'm over here!" Angelie's voice echoed throughout the workshop.

"Where here?" Lance asked, slightly confused.

"Testing area here!" Angelie shouted, giving Lance a more specific location.

"Okay!" Lance made his way to the testing area, finding Angelie with a table load of weapons. "What's with all the guns?"

"You really think Gabe and Alouetee were the only ones who could build their own weapons." Angelie spoke low as she examined a red and silver weapon.

"Actually, I also thought that Rachel, Soulless, and Pete could make their own weapons." Lance joked.

"Funny." Angelie muttered as she took aim with the weapon at an unusually detailed test dummy.

"So…what is that supposed to do?" Lance asked, intrigued by the design of the weapon.

"It's supposed to shoot flaming wads of paper at high velocity." Angelie pulled the trigger, only for the weapon to spark and fall apart in her arms. "Piece of junk." Angelie tossed the weapon aside. "Mind handing me the blue one?" Angelie pointed to the table of untested weapons.

Lance picked up the blue weapon and handed it to her, also picking up a silver pistol like weapon with three barrels. "Mind if I help?"

"Sure." Angelie took aim and fired at the dummy, sending a wad of sharp pencils at it.

Lance aimed with the pistol, launching an enlarged M.A.R.B.L.E. at the dummy, only for it to miss and hit the back wall, exploding on impact. "Well…at least it works. So…you just going to head over to the Rec Room for movie night or are you just going to hang out here and shoot at that surprisingly heavily detailed dummy?"

"I'm going to shoot the dummy if that's alright with you." Angelie set the weapon down and walked over to the table, grabbing a yellow and black weapon. "So, you going to head over?" Angelie smiled at Lance.

"Nah, not my thing." Lance returned the smile. "Mind if I keep helping you with these things?"

"Not at all."

* * *

**The Society: Outside Carol's Quarters**

Carol exited her room, rubbing her puffy eyes. 'Pull it together Pariuhs!' Carol mentally shouted at herself. 'You're better than this.'

Carol closed her door behind her, taking off down the halls of The Society. She felt a familiar yet forgotten buzz in her back pocket. She dug through the pocket, pulling out a cell phone. She checked the caller ID, only to find an unknown number. Regardless, she answered it. "Hello?" Carol asked cautiously.

"_Carol." _A familiar voice replied.

Carol smirked. "Well, well…and here I thought you died on me."

"_Been there, done that." _The voice replied with a light chuckle.

"First things first…how did you get my number?" Carol asked harshly.

"_I talked to your parents…they're worried about you." _The voice on the receiving end spoke in a sympathetic tone.

"I find that really unlikely." Carol rolled her eyes. She checked the hallway in order to assure herself that no one was listening on her conversation. "So, what is it you need me to do?"

"_I'll get to that in a moment."_

"Well hurry up, I pay for every minute on this thing."

"_Okay, look…Carol…we need to talk…in person…to sort a few things out." _

"Oh yeah we do…I honestly was surprised you didn't bring anything up to begin with." Carol let out a humorless laugh. "Now why did you really call?"

"_That actually was what I intended to call you about…also along with something else." _

"Shoot."

"_I need you to put Kent Nelson on the phone…"_

* * *

**The Society: Outside Nigel's Quarters**

"Hey, Nigel." Rachel knocked on the door to Nigel's room. "Are you in there?"

The door opened, Nigel standing there before Rachel. "Hey Rachel." Nigel smiled wearily, obviously exhausted.

"Hey, Nigel. You coming to movie night?" Rachel asked.

"No, not today." Nigel yawned. "Yesterday wasn't exactly a very good day for me…I haven't exactly been able to sleep."

"Oh…are you worried? That might be what's keeping you from sleeping." Rachel suggested.

"Trust me, Rachel." Nigel leaned against the doorway. "I've been worried before…but I never lost sleep over it."

"Maybe it has something to do with what happened with…with…"

"It's alright, you can say his name." Nigel said, not wanting to beat around the bush. "I don't think it has anything to do with Chad."

"How're you sure?" Rachel asked, skeptical.

"Because, he isn't exactly the first person who met an untimely end because of my actions." Nigel brought his eyes to the ground. "In total…I've killed about ten people…the Delightful Children, four of them anyways, a space pirate named Runner, two nameless adults aboard Runner's ship, Major Mrs. Manners, Lex and now Chad. I've come to a realization, Rachel, I've realized that there will be moments where killing my enemies will be my only option and I can live with that. That's why I am so sure."

"I never thought you'd say that, Solider." Rachel couldn't help but stare at Nigel's weakened state, he was sickly pale and obviously barely able to muster the strength to answer his own door, relying on the support of the doorway to hold him up. "Mind if I come in, so that you can sit down?"

"I'd like that." Nigel admitted. Rachel walked through the doorway, helping Nigel back to his bed.

* * *

**The Society: Recreation Room**

**Hours Later**

"That movie stunk." William muttered as he took a sip of his soda. Many of those in attendance had gotten up and left after the movie ended, however, a few still lingered in the Rec Room to socialize around a circular table.

"A movie about talking Ostriches in Canada as they try to adapt to winter weather and find love in the form of a Moose…yeah…that movie stunk real good." Wytch threw a piece of cold popcorn into her mouth.

"I still find Ostriches to be funny." William laughed as he took another swing at his soda.

"Would it be because Ostriches look bald like a certain operative we all know?" Gabe asked, slightly annoyed.

"Hey, you _are_ smart! I always thought the lab coat was for show but you just proved me wrong!" William let out a laugh.

"You know, I've always wondered, what is it between you and Nigel anyways?" Virginia asked, leaning forward in her seat as Bartie handed her a soda.

"Really? I thought everyone knew." William raised a brow.

"Well…it seems they don't know. You should fill them in, William." Gabe smirked.

"Quiet girlfriend-less, you don't know either." Wytch shot a dirty look at Gabe.

"I tried." Gabe shrugged.

"Well, depends, do you really want to know?" William asked, leaning forward.

"Kind of."

"Maybe."

"A little."

"Yes."

"Alright then." William began. "It started all the way back in Arctic Training. Me and Nigel were a part of the same Cadet Class. He was…different…he was bald, he was older than some of the others…and so…we started treating him like dirt. Personally, I joined in as part of a survival measure."

"A survival measure?" Virginia asked, yawned.

"Yeah, not a lot of people can stand my pass time with clocks. It was my means of escape, you see, my father wasn't exactly the nicest of all and my mother's a bit neglectful. I'm actually in between foster homes at the moment. That's why I'm here, in The Society; I wasn't originally recruited until Josh found out about my little situation."

"Well sad story over, our verbal assaults soon turned into physical ones. The guy always managed to walk it off, as if it was nothing." William took another sip out of his can of soda. "You could say I took it as a bit of a challenge. One day, me and a few other cornered him, except this time, someone saw us. It was Abigail Lincoln, and, at the time, a full-fledged member of the KND. She stopped us and handed out several beatings. Turned out she was the one who got Nigel into the KND and his confidant."

"She wrote us all up, I was about the only one who wasn't kicked out of Arctic over that little stunt. And so, I behaved for a while, until we graduated. After a while in the KND, my little obsession with clocks became a bit more public in the KND…and…well…not a lot of people liked it."

"They started terrorizing me, breaking my clocks. Calling me a 'freak'. I saw it as the universes getting even for how I treated Nigel. Nigel was excepted, he was in a Sector full of friends, one of the most respected operatives in the entire history in the KND, and me…well…everyone new me as the one guy who got off scot free for terrorizing him, for making clocks when I called him 'bald'.

"And so, I guess it was my turn to be beat on, both at home and in the KND. One day, someone took notice…someone took notice of my little unfortunate standing with the rest of the kiddies. Numbuh 2030 approached me and offered me a place on the Prospectors, a place where I was safe, where I was with people who wouldn't judge me. I said yes."

"Although…well…there was one suggestion. I had to apologize to Nigel. It wasn't easy, but I did it. And, of course, just like the amazing Uno was, he accepted my apology. His standings with everyone else grew as people looked to him as some sort of white knight who was above petty vengeance…funny thing is…I found out he never really passed training, Abby gave him enough points to barely pass…you could thank the .D.S.E.T. for that piece of knowledge."

"And so I was with the Prospectors, had fun, punched a lot of people got sent to Arctic Prison, broke out, punched the crap out of two warring factions, punched even more people and then got back to making clocks. There, that's my story, that's me and Nigel's history. Okay?" William asked aloud, only to find that he'd put everyone to sleep. "Heh." William reached over for Virginia's unopened soda can. "Here's to another day in the life of 'who cares about second stringers'!" With that, William opened the can and drank alone in silence.

* * *

**End of this chapter. Next time...the beginning of the end...kind of...**


	121. Galactic Endgame: Sandstorm

**Man...it has been sometime since I updated anything. Had some things happen but besides that, I'm back! This chapter is mainly meant to wrap up Nolan's story. So, yeah... Smiley Face.**

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island **

**Two Years before Operation Z.E.R.O.**

"…It's official…" A ten year old Josh Puncture cracked a smile. "We rock!" He pumped his newly crafted spork launcher into the air. Beside Josh, five other kids around his age walked down a side walk away from the Sector Q tree house.

"We beat the bad guy, saved everyone from becoming adults and, best of all." A ten year old Nolan York motioned to the device he wore over his head. "With the H.E.A.D. ., everyone now knows everything about the Sixth Age of the KND, every former operative, everything that they contributed to, everything." Nolan cracked a smile. "Overall, this was a well spent weekend."

"I never was one for the whole team thing but…" A ten year old Carol Pariuhs began as she walked ahead of her friends. "…from what we did…there is no doubt in my mind that we are going to make a difference."

"Prospectors." A ten year old girl with short brown hair and a white lab coat smirked.

"Prospectors." A helmet wearing boy spoke enthusiastically.

"Prospectors." The rest of the kids chanted in unison.

"Nolan!" Nolan stopped in his tracks at the sound of his name being called. The rest of the Prospectors halted and turned to their friend and then to the one who'd called out to their friend. It was an elderly man, no older than seventy and possibly more.

"Mr. Dodds." Nolan smiled at the sight of the elderly man.

"I can see you're out of that nasty funk you were in for quite some time, even got some friends here." The man, Dodds, spoke aloud as he looked over the Prospectors. "But where are my manners, hello children, I am Wesley Dodds, I'm a friend of Nolan's."

"It's cool guys, Wes is alright." Nolan to his friends, having noticed withdrawn weapons held behind their backs. "Hey, I'll catch up with you guys in a bit." Nolan turned to Josh, sending the one armed boy a serious look.

"Right…come on guys, the ice cream is on me!" Josh shouted, knowing all too well that Nolan wished to be alone. The Prospectors walked off, some glancing back to Nolan and Wesley, still unsure of the elderly man.

"So…" Nolan turned to Wesley after watching his friends depart. "…What is it?"

"Just checking up on you." Dodds spoke honestly. "Your mother was worried about you again."

"I know…" Nolan sighed. "I'm still surprised any one is still worrying about me."

"You don't realize it Nolan, but people do care about you, your mother for instance. She works all day and worries about your wellbeing."

"Well Wes…I worry myself sometimes."

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: Secret Underground Bunker**

**August 6****th**

**Present Day**

'_I think about that day a lot. Mostly when I'm alone. Lately, I find myself being alone more than ever.'_

"How'd you find this place anyways?" Carol asked as she entered the dimly lit, dust ridden bunker. Behind her, an elderly man wearing a black suit and a cane followed close behind.

"I must admit Nolan; even I find the idea of you stumbling upon Dodds' last will and testament on accident to be fairly unlikely." Kent Nelson, the former Doctor Fate, spoke aloud.

A hooded gas mask wearing teen followed close behind. "I admit I'm not the best when it comes to lying to friends, I don't know how Infinity manages it, but I guess it comes with his gig." Sandman admitted.

'_I used to be some nameless kid. Until I was saved by Sector Q. Until I joined the Kids Next Door, until I formed the Prospectors, until I died.'_

"Well, besides that, Wesley never really told me much about his days back when you and him went prancing around in spandex with your little 'club'."

"If you really want to know, he wore the spandex jumpsuit only because his outfit was riddled with bullets." Kent Nelson narrowed his eyes at the floor as he recalled the events that led up to Dodds' decision to switch his costume.

"See, it's that kind of thing that I feel I was kept out of." Sandman complained as he walked up beside Carol. "He wasn't the only one."

'_When I was eight I moved into Quahog. I made friends. The most influential people in my life lived here.'_

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd bring that up." Carol rolled her eyes. "And here I thought you'd just wanted my company as you looked around an empty building with another old guy, no offense Kent."

"Look…Carol-" Sandman ended his sentence abruptly, catching sight of a large cylinder object with tubes and wires running out of it. "There it is."

'_He was my role model. He was like a father to me. His name was Wesley Dodds. He died when I was thirteen.'_

Kent Nelson stared at the tube, trying to recall where he'd seen it before. His eyes widened, he'd remembered where he'd seen it. "No…"

'_A former KND operative, Bob Johnson, killed him.'_

"Wes, despite how close we were, never told me anything about himself. I had to find those things out on my own." Sandman approached the tube. "This is one of those things."

"No…no…" Kent Nelson could only stare at the tube.

"So, what's in it then?" Carol asked, intrigued by the object before her.

"This is a cryogenics tube." Sandman spoke aloud. "The kind of thing in which you'd put someone in, in order to come back and fish them out later." Sandman walked up to the tube, finding a fogged up view port. "I read up on the title I wear now, Wes helped keep Nazi's out of the US, he also had a sidekick."

'_I took up where Wesley left off…I became The Sandman. Only now, however, do I find myself carrying out his final wish.'_

"Sandy…" Kent Nelson spoke breathlessly.

"No one ever mentioned the death of Sandy the Golden Boy, only that he disappeared." Carol walked behind Sandman, peering over his shoulder as he wiped off the view port. She gasped at the sight of what was in the tube. Behind the view port, in suspended animation, rested a humanoid creature made up of sand particles.

"S-Sanderson…Hawkins…" Kent Nelson spoke appearing as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Yep." Sandman spoke softly. "The reason why I asked for you to be here Kent, is that your background in the magic department might be able to help restore Sandy here where modern science has failed."

"Oh…no…Wes…what did you do…"Kent Nelson stared in horror as he approached the tube.

"So…we're going to open it up?" Carol raised a brow.

"That's the idea." Sandman muttered, turning to Kent Nelson. "All due respect Nelson, but I need to know if you can help him."

"I-I should be able too." Nelson gulped as he supported himself on his cane.

'_Back in the KND, I was elected by my friends to be to lead the Prospectors. Back in the KND, I was known for considering every possibility, lest one of my own would lose their lives…to this day I am truly sorry John. But I am human, I make mistakes.'_

"Alright then." Sandman reached for the release switch. Sandman flipped the release switch and pulled the tube open. The three of the peered into the tube, just as the creature's eyes opened for the first time in years.

* * *

**The Society**

Within the walls of The Society, a certain bald brit found himself pushed to his limits once again. Despite his time spent in Arctic training, the countless foes he'd fought and all that he'd endured through in space apart of the GKND, nothing could prepare Nigel Uno for this.

"…Please…for the love of god…make it stop…" Nigel droned on as he hit his head on a table.

"Never!" Mary-Lou laughed as she and Fanny turned up the volume on the rec room television.

_Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, Oh, so very round and super chunky, Bringing love where ever they go, Everyone's made of a big rainbow. Oh, red and orange, and pink and blue, Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, We love you!_

"Please…anyone…even William! Someone…please make it stop…" Nigel groaned.

"Why are you even here if you don't like Rainbow Monkey's?" Wytch asked.

"Depends, why are you here, I thought you said you didn't like Rainbow Monkey's?" Nigel narrowed his eyes.

"…It's a guilty pleasure of mine, okay." Wytch replied sheepishly.

"…I forgot how much the theme song hurt." Nigel muttered before slamming his head down on the table. "It's alright in small portions but…if you hear it for three straight hours…I-I I'd rather listen to the sound of nails scraping against a chalk board on repeat for _twelve_ hours!"

Nigel sighed. "Speaking of Rainbow Monkey's…whatever happened about RAMON-4's memories?" Wytch shrugged.

"I'm a little tea pot short and stout…" William muttered angrily as he fiddled with a clock. "…here is my handle, here is my spout…" William shook his head as Fanny and Mary-Lou began to sing along with the Rainbow Monkey's. "I can't take it anymore!" Pieces of the clock flew from William's hands as he ran at Fanny and Mary-Lou, lunging for the remote.

"Give it here!" William reached for the remote in Fanny's hands.

"No!" Fanny brought a fist down on William's head, knocking the Prospector to the floor. "Yer gonna 'ave ta wait Prospector."

"Man…I really hate it when someone uses my affiliation in a negative sense." William sneered. William stood tall, looming over the seated Fanny and Mary-Lou. "And, most of all, I _really_ hated the two months I spent in the Arctic Prison."

"You're a real freak, you know that?" Mary-Lou remarked.

"I know." William shrugged, reaching for his propeller weapons.

"Excuse me." William looked over his shoulder, finding a 2x4 handgun pressed to his forehead. "Step away from my girlfriend." Patton threatened.

William blinked. "Dude…I don't know whether to punch you or feel sorry for you."

"William, please, shut up." Nigel stood from where he was seated. "I can agree with you that this is in fact too much of a good thing and is getting on my nerves as well."

"You mean you like this crud?" William raised a brow in surprise. "Dude…I always had you pegged as a Doctor Time Space fan… Guess I was wrong…crud that means I owe Roady twenty dollars then." William frowned. "Dammit."

Caught off guard, Patton was knocked off his feet by William. William spun around and lunged at Fanny. "Gimme that remote!" He shouted as he and Fanny wrestled over the device. Fanny fell to the ground, pulling the remote to her chest as William pulled upwards. As Fanny and William struggled over the remote, they began to unintentionally jump from channel to channel.

-_This just in!-_

_-Longest period of peace in years-_

_-Quahog is under attack by a giant sand creature!_

"Say what?" William asked his attention ripped away from his struggle with Fanny. Fanny seized the opportunity to punch William in the side of his jaw, knocking him out instantly.

"Don't mess with me." Fanny glared at William, going as far as to kick the unconscious Prospector.

"What is going on with my city?" Wytch asked aloud as the Quahog news played.

_Only weeks after The Anarchist attack on Quahog, which left over two hundred citizens dead and the entire city without power, a new threat has surfaced. It appears a giant sand creature has begun to run rampant down the streets of Quahog, particularly harming relief centers, an orphanage, and decimating a nearby elementary school._

Patton turned to Nigel. "We're getting involved, aren't we?"

"Of course we are." Nigel said as he and the others rushed for the door, leaving behind an unconscious William.

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island**

**Amongst Ruins**

"You alright?" Sandman asked as he helped Kent Nelson out if the rubble. Kent Nelson remained silent, merely staring at the ground. "Fine." Sandman muttered, setting Kent Nelson down on the ground.

"…Sanderson…what's become of him…?" Kent Nelson muttered to himself. "This is…this is worse than I could've imagined…I-I don't think I can do this. I can't face him, not like this."

"Fine." Sandman said as Kent Nelson apologized under his breath. "Stay here, we'll be back."

Sandman turned to Carol, finding that she'd already climbed out of the rubble. "Do you have to be first for everything?"

"Spare me." Carol rolled her eyes. "Come on." She reached her hand out to Sandman, who gladly accepted her help out of the rubble.

'_When I look at Quahog, I think only about how I was unable to be here to defend it. Carol informed me about this 'Anarchist'. To me, he didn't seem like an anarchist, only some misguided fool who revels in the thought of chaos and murder.'_

"The town went to hell after you died." Sandman turned to Carol as they began to walk through the ruined town of Quahog. "Would you believe Numbuh 99 has taken up to calling himself 'The Sandman'? He goes around killing B-Level villains while Benedict and his guys roam free."

"I'd believe it." Sandman narrowed his eyes behind his gas mask. Sandman looked from building to building, from ruined school to a decimated hospital.

'_I once destroyed something that could've helped the KND immensely. No one knew. But I knew. It's one of the many instances in my life I can't help but think about.'_

"I should have been here…I could have helped stop this…" Sandman spoke lowly, his hands forming fists.

'_Countless lives were lost. It could have all been prevented…had I not died. Then again, John's death could have also been prevented…so could've Vana's and Stevie's. Dillon as well. Carmine too. And…_Wesley_. Now that I think about it…every friend I lost…every person who died up to this point… It could have all been prevented. But it wasn't…'_

Sandman let out a shaky breath. Carol looked at Sandman, a gleam of sympathy in her eyes. "You…You really need to stop thinking Nolan…one of these days you're going to think about something so bad you won't be able to get it off your mind." Carol said harshly.

"…Yeah…" Sandman spoke softly. A light chuckle escaped past Sandman's gas mask, causing Carol to raise a brow in question. "Sorry." Sandman smirked behind his gas mask. "I just find it funny when…when you have to _act_ mean."

"I hate you." Carol crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the now full on laughing Sandman.

"I know for a fact you don't mean that." Sandman teased. Carol merely resumed glaring at the envoy of Morpheus. "Whelp." Sandman stifled his laughter. "I do believe we still have to find Sandy."

Out in the distance, amongst the ruins of Quahog, a loud monster loud roar and screams of terror caught Carol and Sandman's attention. "Found him." Carol announced.

"Move." Sandman muttered before taking off in the direction of the screams.

* * *

**Downtown Quahog**

"What is wrong with this town?" A balding man asked aloud as he and many other civilians ran from the towering sand creature. With a roar, the sand creature slammed against a brick building, smashing it to pieces.

Above the afternoon Quahog sky, a 2x4 helicopter hovered over the sand creature. "That is one ugly dirt bag." Patton remarked.

"Why am I not being allowed to confront this creature?" Wytch asked as she piloted the R.E.H.V.A.N.E.

"Because, Lance is on some wild adventure with Angelie and couldn't fly us here, that leaves you." Nigel answered. Nigel turned to his team, consisting of Fanny, Patton, Rachel, and Virginia. "Alright, Infinity gave us the go ahead for this on the pretense of protecting kids."

"So we blow up the monster, everyone's happy and then possibly people look up and say "Hey, those TND guys aren't so bad after all"." Virginia said as she threw on her parachute.

"Precisely, this isn't just about saving kids now, it's us trying to look good in the public eye…seeing as we're in the public eye now." Rachel said, helping to further brief her team on the situation.

"Wytch, stay clear of the creature, we'll do all the heavy lifting…so to speak." Nigel said before jumping out of the helicopter.

"Let's go!" Rachel shouted, leaping out of the helicopter, followed close behind by the rest of the team.

"I am not envious of those guys." Wytch muttered as she steered the R.E.H.V.A.N.E. away from the creature.

"Where are the police?" Shouted a woman as she and many other civilians ran for cover.

"Have no fear, I, the Sandman, the law of Quahog and his newly appointed Sandman shall stop this creature!" Garret O'neal, the faux Sandman announced as he and five other similarly dressed teens raised weapons of various natures. "Alright team, aim low, this thing is going down in the name of President Benedict Uno!" Garret said as he rose an assault rifle.

The Sandmen began to shoot wildly at the creature, only for the bullets to harmlessly pass through the creature and hit nearby civilians. "Come on guys, it's got to at least be feeling pain right about now! Pour it on!" Garret cried out.

"Idiots!" A fist belonging to a hooded teen collided against Garret's face. "You're only hurting civilians!"

'_Replaced.'_

Garret rubbed his exposed cheek angrily. He turned, to his surprise, to find Sandman standing beside him. "You?! You're supposed to be dead!" Sandman jabbed his gad gun in Garret's face and pulled the trigger. In a matter of seconds, Garret fell over unconscious.

'_Replaced with a cheap knock off, a careless knock off.'_

With a grunt, Sandman turned to find Garret's Sandman pointing their weapons at him. "How dare you protect that creature." One of the Sandmen spoke accusingly.

"Carol." Sandman spoke aloud. One of the Sandmen shook violently before collapsing to the ground. Behind where he stood, stood Carol with a stun baton. The remaining four Sandmen let loose with gun fire, which Carol easily dodged. Sandman leapt for cover, bullets grazing his right leg and right shoulder in the process. Sandman winced in pain. He looked to his left, finding the sand creature to have moved on.

'_Too slow, not fast enough anymore.' _

The Sandmen debated amongst themselves as what to do next, providing Carol an opening. Carol leapt out from cover, rolling in between the four Sandmen. She struck on in his throat, hit another with the back of her baton.

Carol jump up and kicked one of the Sandmen in the jaw, dropping him. She struck another with her stun baton repeatedly, shocking him into unconsciousness. The two remaining Sandmen raised their weapons and took aim at Carol.

"Eyes upward!" The two Sandmen looked up, only to watch helplessly as Nigel landed on them. Nigel stomped them into the ground, knocking them out. Nigel turned, to his surprise, to find Carol. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, not really." Carol answered simply as Rachel and the others landed beside Nigel.

"So, where's the giant sand monster thing terrorizing the town?" Patton asked jokingly.

"Depends." Sandman spoke up, walking out from behind cover. "What's your intention?"

"…Sandman?" Nigel asked hesitantly. "…As in the _real_ one?"

"I'm honestly surprised you know anything about me, I did kind of die before you returned from the GKND." Sandman crossed his arms. "Now before you even ask me another question, I'd like you to answer mine, do you intend to harm the creature?"

The members of Nigel's team looked to each other and then back to Sandman. "Yes…well…that is what you're doing, right?"

Sandman glanced at Carol, nodding lightly. "Man…it isn't like this'll bite us in the butt later." Carol rolled her eyes before lunging at Nigel's team. She targeted Rachel and kicked the former KND Supreme Leader backwards.

"What are you doing?!" Rachel shouted. Carol didn't reply, only continuing her onslaught, causing her and Rachel to separate from Nigel and his team.

"Anything you'd like to say, Sandman?" Fanny asked as she, Patton and Virginia took up fighting stances. Sandman remained silent. "No? Alright then."

'_I never wanted this; I never wanted any of it, I never wanted to fight people, let alone my friends.'_

Sandman blocked a punch from Fanny, only to be smacked across his face by Patton. Sandman backed away as Virginia charged at him. Virginia punched Sandman in his stomach, causing him to double over. Patton charged forward, followed by Fanny, slamming into Sandman, knocking him off his feet. Fanny rushed past Patton and Virginia, withdrawing dual M.U.S.K.E.T.s and blasting Sandman to the ground.

"Stop!" Nigel shouted, causing Fanny, Patton and Virginia to cease their onslaught. "We shouldn't be fighting Sandman, he's our friend, and we need all the help we can get."

'_I wanted to stop criminals, to stop killers, sure, but I also wanted to be a kid. Then I found myself in a world where everyone saw killing to be acceptable. The black and white outlook I had on life became murky, a dull gray.'_

"Hey, he attacked us first!" Patton motioned to Fanny and Virginia. "He was protecting that thing that's currently trying to kill everyone. We can't just let that thing continue on its rampage, even if Sandman is in the way."

'_I look at The Society now, these three I see before me now, I see a familiar look in their eyes, the same look I saw In Jonah Icarus' eyes, the same I saw in Legion's, the same I saw in Bob Johnson's. I helped create The Society, I always intended it to run through shades of white rather than black. But now I see that blood has been shed.'_

"Come on, we need to help him up." Nigel walked past Patton, towards Sandman.

'_The world of white which I once knew had mixed with the dark black chaos, creating a world of gray, a world full of hidden agenda, a world where all I can do is worry and doubt everything I've come to believe.'_

"Come on, Sandman-Nolan-we've got a sand creature to stop." Nigel stuck out his hand. "One way or another we need to take that thing down, you in?"

'_When I worry about the gray…when I feel the familiar chill of doubt running down my spine… When I feel doubt creeping in?'_

Without warning, Sandman swung at Nigel, only for Nigel to dodge. "Okay, I take it you won't be helping us."

"Shut up and fight." Sandman muttered, taking up a fighting stance. Patton, Fanny and Virginia ran up to Nigel's side, drawing whatever weapons they had on them. "Right…yeah." Sandman drew his gas gun.

"Think about what you're doing, Nolan. That sand creature is destroying everything." Nigel spoke up, trying to keep the situation from escalating.

'_I think a lot. I've been thinking. Mostly, however, I've been thinking about him.'_

Sandman lunged forward, his finger pulling back on the trigger, releasing knock out gas into the air. Nigel and the others held their breath, running forward to meet Sandman. Patton threw a left hook, smacking Sandman across his gas mask wearing face. Virginia exploited Sandman's lack of orientation, pushing him backwards.

Sandman spun attempting to punch Virginia, only for her to dodge and elbow the back of his head. Fanny ran up to Sandman kicking him backwards and repeatedly shooting him with her dual M.U.S.K.E.T.s point blank in the face. Sandman staggered back, taking a momentary pause.

'_Outnumbered, out gunned, and running out of time.'_

Patton rushed Sandman, slamming into him, knocking the gas mask wearer off his feet and onto the littered concrete. "We've got to stop that thing." Patton turned to Nigel.

Nigel stroked his chin in thought, turning to see the massive sand creature in the distance. "Virginia, go and help Rachel. Fanny, Patton, you two are with me, we're stopping that thing." Nigel commanded.

"How?" Fanny questioned as Virginia took off to find Rachel.

"Sand…it's made of sand…" Nigel looked around the ruined buildings, looking for anything that may provide any assistance. "It's like a giant sand castle…" Nigel's gaze came upon a ruined fire station. "Sand doesn't mix with water, come on." Following Nigel's lead, Fanny and Patton rushed towards the fire station, close behind Nigel.

'_A lot's happened to me…I'm already past my prime.'_

Sandman groaned lightly. He struggled to stand, finding himself on his knees, staring off into the distance.

'_I don't think I ever could've taken them on. They've been doing things I couldn't even imagine…especially Nigel…_especially _Nigel…'_

Another monstrous roar echoed throughout the city. Sandman breathed heavily.

'_I've been out of action for a bit…they've no doubt been through hell…able to take whatever I could dish out…'_

Another roar accompanied by a nearby siren. Sandman looked, finding a nearby fire truck bursting through the ruined fire station, with Patton at the wheel and Fanny riding shotgun. Nigel stood, holding onto the side of the fire truck looking onward, his thoughts written on his sleeves.

Sandman sighed, looking down to the green gem attached to his left gauntlet. Familiar with the side effects, he hesitated. Sandman continued to breathe heavily.

'…_I'm doubting myself again…worrying as well…'_

Sandman's nostrils began to flare behind his gas mask.

'_When I feel doubt creeping in…I think about him.'_

Sandman forced himself onto his feet, the Gem of Dreams glowing bright green on his gauntlet. Sandman's body became pure sand, taking off into the sky.

"Why are you doing this? I thought we settled this already." Rachel muttered as she blocked Carol's stun baton with her staff.

"We did." Carol remarked as she quickened her strikes, forcing Rachel backwards in order to cope. "And for this I am mildly sorry." Carol jumped into the air and kicked Rachel off her feet. "The Society…I never was a part of it. I'm a friend first, Prospector second."

"…And yet you left the Prospectors to help Numbuh Infinity." Rachel managed to say as she groaned in pain. Carol froze in place, her facial expression giving away her thoughts. "I had no idea you and Infinity were so chummy."

Carol glared at the downed TND operative. "That's it." Carol raised her stun baton over her head, aiming to bring it down on Rachel. Rachel smirked as Carol fell to her knees. Carol fell over unconscious, Virginia standing over Carol with a lead pipe in her hands.

"What took you?" Rachel asked as Virginia helped her up.

"Hey, just be glad I was here to help you out." Virginia remarked as they ran off in the direction of the sand creature. "Now that I think of it, I think you're lying. There's no way you could've planned that entire thing out.

"I was actually expecting Fanny…but you know…it worked out."

"Okay, you are _definitely_ lying."

* * *

**East End Quahog**

"Alright, it's simple, we just hose the thing down and hopefully it breaks apart like a sand castle at the beach." Nigel said as the fire truck drew closer to the sand creature.

"Simple enough." Fanny remarked.

Patton's eyes shot wide open in surprise as Sandman appeared suddenly in the road ahead. Patton slammed his feet on the breaks, causing the fire truck to come to a screeching halt.

"You're in my way." Sandman muttered, drawing his gas gun.

"As you are in mine." Nigel replied calmly, jumping off the side of the fire truck. "Look… Sandman…I don't want to fight…I've done that enough as it is…just please…stand aside and let us do this."

"Nigel…I can't tell you how much I respect you. How much I envy you and how much I pity you." Sandman spoke lightly, lowering his gas gun. "I know what you've been through…Carol kept me in the loop…but you need to know this because it seems that you've forgotten…there is _always _another way."

With that said Sandman turned on his heel, walking towards the sand monster. "So…what now, Nigel?" Fanny asked. Nigel remained silent, watching as Sandman approached the sand creature.

'_I don't know why I do the things I do anymore. It was so much clearer back then…back in the KND.'_

Sandman grimaced. He tossed his gas gun aside. Sandman pulled his hood down and ruffled his hair. He tossed his gas mask aside and took in a deep breathe.

'_And there's the doubt again…'_

"Hey! You!" Sandman, Nolan York, shouted at the sand creature, hoping to gain its attention. The creature turned completely around, tossing a civilian aside.

'_When I feel doubt creeping in?'_

The Gem of Dreams began to glow bright green. The sand monster roared as it lifted a grainy arm into the air, aiming to smash Nolan. Nolan ran forward pulling back his left arm.

'…_When I feel doubt creeping in?' _

"Sanderson Hawkins!" Nolan shouted, causing the sand creature to freeze in shock.

'_I think about Wesley Dodds.'_

Nolan punched the sand creature, forcing his entire left arm through its sand-like composition. Blood began to pour out of Nolan's nose as rays of green light shot out of the sand creature's body.

'_And then the doubt fades away.'_

Nigel and the others looked away as Quahog became consumed in a blinding flash of light. When the light ceased, Nigel and the other looked to find the sand creature to be no more. Nolan wiped the blood onto his sleeve, kneeling beside a teenager that lay where the sand creature once stood.

"Sanderson Hawkins?" Nolan asked, checking if the boy was still alive.

The teen groaned, opening his shut eyes to look find Nolan. "W-Where am I?"

"You've been gone for a long time Sandy." Nolan stood, extending a hand for Sanderson to take. Sanderson gladly accepted and was helped up by Nolan. "From what I was told, it was about the fifties when you were turned into that sand creature…a lab accident when Wesley Dodds tried to create a new formula for his knock out gas. You've been in a cryogenics tube since then, Wesley never being able to find a way to bring you back."

"…You said it was the fifties when I was put into a deep sleep…how long?" Sanderson asked.

"…About sixty years." Nolan answered as Nigel and his team drew closer. "Don't worry…you're amongst friends here…everything is going to be alright…I assure you.

* * *

**The Society**

"So, Kent Nelson is taking Sandy to some unknown castle to recuperate and to also get caught up on recent events, seeing as he's just jumped fifty years into the future." Rachel spoke in a rather light tone. "Can't believe that teenager was that-that thing we were fighting."

"We know very little anymore…we've all had things kept from us…it was just another twist ending in the book." Josh muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So, where's the Sandman anyways?" Virginia asked.

"Getting reacquainted." Patton smirked, jabbing his thumb towards a gathering of Society members.

"I knew you didn't die!" Thomas shouted joyfully. "You're too stubborn to stay down."

"Great to see you too, Thomas. How's it been Terry?" Nolan turned too Thomas' twin Terry.

"Could be better twenty-thirty." Terry smirked.

"Great..to-to h-have b-back…" Roady struggled to say, pulling Nolan into a hug.

"Great to be back Roady." Nolan said

"First you go and get yourself shot and killed, get brought back to life by the god of dreams, fight your way through an alternate universe, somehow magically return home to our universe and then release some sand creature and turn him back to normal...Nolan…stop being crazy!" Wytch said with a teary look on her face.

Nolan placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's good to see you too Crystal."

"I was getting to that; you didn't even let me finish my sentence!" Wytch complained. "…Just…just _don't_ ever put me through that ever again." Wytch hugged Nolan, holding him close as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I have no intent to do so." Nolan patted Wytch on her back. Nolan caught sight of Josh and Sand, noticing their hands intertwined with one another's. Nolan nodded to Josh and he nodded back.

"Sorry to break up the reunion, Nolan." Nolan broke away from Wytch, turning to Carol. "We've got a schedule to keep up with."

"You're not staying?" Terry said surprised.

"You can't be serious!" Wytch exclaimed.

"Sorry, I got things to take care of." Nolan said, walking towards Numbuh 8/92. "Got a few people to check on, got to sort my life out seeing as I'm no longer dead, you know, all the little things."

"So, why are you going?" Wytch pointed at Carol.

"Well, first off, I don't recall signing up for The Society." Carol said, a matter of fact. "I'm a Prospector; I'm KND, first and always."

"That isn't exactly what I asked."

"Well, in that case, I have my reasons." Carol deadpanned.

"We'd better be off then." Nolan patted Numbuh 8/92 on the back. "If you would, Azrael."

Numbuh 8/92 lifted his right arm causing his sword to sprout forth. Numbuh 8/92 slashed the air, cutting shining lines resembling and 'x' with a line down the middle into the air. Numbuh 8/92's blade retracted into his gauntlet as the lines he'd cut into the air began to expand into a portal. "Kaleg de' thel vorah!" the humanoid operative in red and silver armor yelled.

Numbuh 8/92 turned to Nolan and Carol. "Think hard on your destination and then jump into the portal."

"You do know where we're heading, right?" Nolan turned to Carol.

"Of course I do." Carol stepped towards the portal. "Come on, we're losing daylight." Carol jumped through the portal.

"Take care guys." Nolan turned to all present. "Good luck." With one leap, Nolan and the portal vanished in a brilliant light.

Thomas laughed. "Nolan you are either one of the luckiest or the unluckiest guys I know." Thomas ceased his laughter, noticing the dirty look Wytch was giving him.

"Dude…even _I _know you don't joke about that." William said blandly as he began to tinker with a mechanical clock.

* * *

**Civic City, Pennsylvania**

'_For once in a long time…my mind is clear.' _

Nolan scratched the back of his head as he and Carol walked up to a green and blue one floor house. "Well then..." Carol motioned to the front door.

'_No doubt…no black, no white, no gray. No longer do I see the world in that lighting.'_

Nolan walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. The locks turned and the door opened. There, in the doorway, stood a woman in her early forties, bearing similar facial traits with Nolan. Her eyes were puffy, clearly the woman had been crying lately.

"Hey mom." Nolan spoke lightly, holding back the urge to cry.

"Oh my god…" The woman began to cry. "My baby boy."

Carol leaned against a nearby tree. A sincere smile planted firmly on her face.

'_All I see now…is colors.'_

* * *

**Mars Orbit, Phobos**

"Now…why is it, we are here? Better question, how am I breathing right now?" Affright asked as he walked on Mars' moon's surface.

"Wow…you really know how to pick your apprentices, Phobos." Grim remarked as he remained attached to Affright's jacket.

"Silence reaper, he is not quite aware of my plans. You, however, are." Phobos, god of fear, turned to affright and extended his hand, motioning to Horror's Hand. "Please, hand it over." Affright did as he was told. "With this…a token of pure fear…I will cloud the universe in fear itself! A never ending nightmare of massive proportions! And we shall rule unconditionally!"

"Plans big doesn't he." Affright rolled his eyes.

"You're a real idiot, you know that boy. You have no idea what he's capable of." Grim spoke lowly.

"All I know is that everyone will know the pain I once felt…that's good enough for me." Affright smirked as Phobos placed Horror's Hand on a pedestal made from rock. Horror's Hand glowed to life as a beam of murky purple shot into space, carrying with it Phobos' influence and the means of brining his plans into reality.

* * *

**And that wraps up this overdue chapter. I have to say, writing for Fanny isn't easy, I don't know how the rest of you do it. Just thinking about butchering a word on purpose appalls me. Well, anyways, there's about ten chapters left in the entirety of KND: Galactic Endgame. Not much else besides saying thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it. Later Days!**


End file.
